


Aufbruch in ein neues Leben

by LucySummerlove



Category: Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 156,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucySummerlove/pseuds/LucySummerlove
Summary: Mary Bennet hat es satt, dass ihre Mutter ständig an ihrem Aussehen und ihrem Verhalten herummäkelt. Sie hasst es, von ihr gezwungen zu werden, auf Bälle zu gehen. Denn Mrs. Bennets Ehrgeiz, alle ihre Töchter gut unter die Haube zu bringen, ist ungebrochen. Doch Mary hat kein Interesse daran, sondern würde lieber als Gouvernante arbeiten. Eine Einladung von Schwester Elizabeth nach Pemberley kommt da gerade recht…





	1. Chapter 1

_Mary Bennet, nach Ansicht ihrer Mutter das hässliche Entlein unter ihren Schwestern, hat es satt, dass diese ständig an ihrem Aussehen und ihrem Verhalten herummäkelt. Sie hasst es, von ihr gezwungen zu werden, auf Bälle zu gehen. Denn Mrs. Bennets Ehrgeiz, alle ihre Töchter unter die Haube zu bringen, ist ungebrochen – sehr zum Leidwesen Marys, die nichts davon wissen will, sich zu verheiraten, nachdem ihr geliebter Mr. Collins sich für Charlotte Lucas entschied, ohne je einen wirklichen Blick auf die dritte Tochter der Eheleute Bennet geworfen zu haben. Eine Einladung von Schwester Elizabeth nach Pemberley kommt gerade recht, um der nörgeligen Mutter zu entfliehen…_

_**Disclaimer:** Sämtliche aufgeführten Figuren aus „Stolz und Vorurteil“ sind das geistige Eigentum von Jane Austen. _

_Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_Lucy_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1\. Kapitel**

„Mary! Mary!“

Genervt rollte Mary Bennet ihre Augen nach oben und wünschte sich, sie wäre an einem anderen Ort als auf Longbourne. Nicht einmal hier in der Bibliothek konnte sie sich sicher fühlen. Inständig hoffte sie, ihre Mutter würde sie nicht finden, damit sie dem Ball im Hause von Mrs. Long fernbleiben konnte. Mochte Mama dort allein mit Kitty hingehen. Ihr waren derlei Veranstaltungen genauso verhasst wie ihrem Vater.

„Mary! So antworte doch endlich!“ hörte sie die ungeduldige Stimme ihrer Mutter erneut.

Oh, wenn es nur ein Loch gäbe, in das sie sich verkriechen könnte.

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür der Bibliothek aufgerissen und an der Schwelle stand Mrs. Bennet mit säuerlichem Gesicht.

„Hier steckst du also!“ sagte sie in vorwurfsvollem Ton. „Das hätte ich mir ja gleich denken können! Aber sag mir, mein Fräulein, warum antwortest du mir nicht, wenn ich dich rufe?“

„Entschuldige bitte, Mama, ich war so in mein Buch vertieft, dass ich es nicht mitbekommen habe“, behauptete Mary scheinheilig. Sie war sich sicher, dass Gott ihr diese kleine Lüge vergab, denn er hätte gewiss Verständnis für sie, da er ihre Mutter kannte.

„Nun, du musst dich jetzt von deinen Büchern losreißen! Schließlich sind wir auf Mrs. Longs Ball eingeladen.“

„Ach, Mama, muss ich denn unbedingt mitkommen?“

„Aber, natürlich, natürlich!“ rief Mrs. Bennet aufgebracht aus. „Wie sieht das denn aus, wenn ich dich zu Hause lasse?“

„Du könntest mich ja entschuldigen“, schlug Mary vor. „Sag Mrs. Long einfach, dass ich starke Kopfschmerzen habe, und geh allein mit Kitty auf den Ball.“

„Papperlapapp!“ erwiderte ihre Mutter ungehalten. „Nichts da! Du kommst mit auf den Ball! Wie willst du je einen Mann kennenlernen, wenn du nicht unter Leute gehst? Und nun beeil dich! Wir wollen schließlich nicht zu spät kommen!“

Mary seufzte, erhob sich und eilte auf ihr Zimmer, um sich umzuziehen. Es hatte gar keinen Sinn, mit Mama zu diskutieren. Sie würde diesen Abend also wieder über sich ergehen lassen und sich zu Tode langweilen…

 

~~~~~

 

Genau wie Mary es vorhergesehen hatte, war der Abend für sie langweilig verlaufen.

Kaum waren sie bei Mrs. Long angekommen, hatten weder ihre Mutter noch Kitty oder sonstwer sich um sie gekümmert. Es war, als ob sie unsichtbar geworden wäre. Genauso gut hätte sie zu Hause bleiben und ihre Zeit sinnvoll in der Bibliothek von Longbourne verbringen können. Aber nein, stattdessen musste sie herumstehen, dieselben bekannten Gesichter anschauen und ihnen zulächeln, dieselben öden Themen anhören und darüber hinaus das oberflächliche Geschwätz von Kitty und Mariah Lucas über den Schmuck oder die Kleidung von diesem oder jenem ertragen. Als Mama endlich meinte, es sei Zeit, nach Hause zu fahren, war es Mary wie eine Erlösung vorgekommen. Doch sie ahnte nicht, was sie in der väterlichen Kutsche erwartete.

Kaum hatte sich der Wagen in Bewegung gesetzt, meinte Mrs. Bennet: „Du hast heute Abend wieder ganz reizend ausgesehen, Kitty.“

„Danke, Mama.“

„Mrs. Long und Mrs. Miller meinten, dass du dich herausgemacht hättest. Kein Vergleich mit Jane und Lydia selbstverständlich, aber dennoch hübscher als die meisten der anwesenden jungen Damen. Selbst Sir Lucas war ganz angetan und meinte, dass du auch bei Hofe eine gute Figur machen würdest.“

„Hat er das wirklich gesagt, Mama?“

„Ja, mein Kind, und es ist ja auch kein Wunder. Meine Töchter gelten gemeinhin als hübsch – bis auf eine…“

Mrs. Bennet machte eine vielsagende Pause, bevor sie weitersprach: „Ich frage mich wirklich, was mit dir los ist, Mary. Den ganzen Abend über hast du nicht einmal mit einem der Herren getanzt.“

„Du weißt, dass mir das Tanzen nicht gerade liegt, Mama.“

„Schön, aber du hättest dich unterhalten können.“

„Das habe ich getan, Mama.“

„So? Also immer, wenn ich nach dir sah, standest du stumm wie ein Fisch herum.“

„Es gibt Menschen, denen das Talent fehlt, viel zu reden. Dafür besitzen sie die wertvolle Gabe des Zuhörens…“

„Was du nur für einen Unsinn redest, Mary!“ fuhr Mrs. Bennet sie an. „Männer wollen von einer Dame auch unterhalten werden.“

„Nun, meine Gesprächspartner liebten es, sich selbst reden zu hören“, entgegnete Mary mit feiner Ironie. „Im Übrigen ist es mir herzlich gleichgültig, was Männer von einer Dame erwarten.“

„Was sind denn das für Redensarten?!“ schimpfte ihre Mutter. „Gerade dir dürfte so etwas nicht gleichgültig sein. Wenn du schon nicht mit Schönheit glänzen kannst, dann solltest du wenigstens geistreich sein.“

Mary gab auf diese beleidigende Äußerung keine Antwort, was Mrs. Bennet aber nicht davon abhielt, in halb weinerlichem Ton weiter auf ihr herumzuhacken.

„Willst du denn als alte Jungfer enden, Mary?“ fuhr sie fort. „Was soll dann aus dir werden, wenn dein Vater nicht mehr ist? Mr. Collins wird keine Zeit verlieren, uns aus dem Haus zu jagen. Kitty ist bis dahin sicherlich gut verheiratet und ich kann bestimmt bei einer meiner Töchter im Haus unterkommen. Aber wo willst du hin, Mary?“

„Beruhige dich, Mama“, erwiderte die Angesprochene in kaltem Ton. „Ich denke nicht, dass Mr. Collins uns aus dem Haus jagen wird. Dazu sind er und Charlotte viel zu anständig.“

„Oh! Du hast eine viel zu gute Meinung von den Collins!“ kreischte ihre Mutter nun und fing an, mit ihren Armen theatralisch in der Luft herumzufuchteln. „Glaubst wohl, der Herr Pfarrer hat Mitleid mit dir, wenn du ihm schöne Augen machst?! Dabei ist es dir nicht einmal gelungen, einen Blick von ihm zu erhaschen, als er in unserem Hause zu Gast war und eine von euch heiraten wollte.“

In diesem Moment hielt der Wagen vor dem Hause der Bennets und Mary verlor keine Zeit, aus der Kutsche herauszukommen und sich sofort auf ihr Zimmer zu flüchten. Ihre Mutter ahnte nicht, wie sehr sie sie eben getroffen hatte. Damals, als sich ihr Cousin William Collins auf Freiersfüßen befand und zu diesem Zweck nach Longbourne gekommen war, hatte sie nichts unversucht gelassen, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, denn sie fand ihn sehr sympathisch. Leider beruhte dies nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Mr. Collins machte vielmehr Elizabeth den Hof, obwohl es für jedermann offensichtlich war, dass sie nichts von ihm wissen wollte. Als sie schließlich seinen Heiratsantrag ablehnte, wollte er eigentlich sofort abreisen. Doch der Besuch Charlottes und ihre Einladung in ihr Elternhaus verhinderten dies und bereits am nächsten Tag verbreitete es sich wie ein Lauffeuer in ganz Meryton, dass Collins sich mit Charlotte Lucas verlobt hatte.

Allein die Erinnerung daran tat Mary immer noch weh, obwohl es schon fast zwei Jahre her war. Natürlich empfand vor allem Mama diese Mitteilung als eine Art Ohrfeige, während ihre Schwestern und ihr Vater dies sehr gelassen aufzunehmen schienen. Keiner von ihnen ahnte freilich, wie sehr es sie schmerzte und wie viele Nächte lang sie aus Liebeskummer um Mr. Collins geweint hatte, denn außerhalb ihres Zimmers gab sie sich stets sachlich. Allerdings gelang es ihr unter dem Vorwand, einen heftigen Migräneanfall zu haben, der Hochzeit von Charlotte und Collins fernzubleiben. Sie suchte und fand Trost in der Bibel, denn sie wusste niemanden in Meryton, dem sie ihren Liebeskummer anvertrauen wollte.

Eigentlich hatte Mary geglaubt, die Sache mit Collins längst überwunden zu haben, doch die Worte ihrer Mutter von eben verrieten ihr allzu deutlich, dass sie immer noch etwas für ihren Cousin empfand. Dabei durfte es nicht sein. Er war mit Charlotte glücklich, wie er immer wieder in seinen Briefen an Vater versicherte, und vor kurzem erst schrieb er, dass seine geliebte Frau guter Hoffnung sei. Dies hatte Mary seltsamerweise nichts ausgemacht. Weshalb also wirkten die Worte ihrer Mutter jetzt so verletzend auf sie?

Es klopfte leise an ihre Tür und Mary schaute erschrocken auf.

„Wer ist da?“ fragte sie atemlos.

„Ich bin's, Kitty.“

„Was willst du?“ kam es missmutig von Mary, die keinerlei Lust darauf hatte, jetzt mit ihrer albernen jüngeren Schwester zu plaudern.

„Nur ein wenig mit dir sprechen“, erwiderte Kitty, die die Tür einen Spalt öffnete und ihr Gesicht hereinsteckte. Als sie sah, dass Marys Gesicht tränenüberströmt war, kam sie jedoch rasch herein, zog die Tür hinter sich zu und ließ sich neben ihrer Schwester auf dem Bett nieder. Behutsam legte sie ihre Hand auf diejenige Marys und sagte leise: „Mama hätte dir nicht so gemeine Worte an den Kopf werfen dürfen. Das war nicht recht von ihr.“

„Sie sieht mich eben so – daran kann man nichts ändern“, gab Mary zurück, spürte aber, wie wohl ihr Kittys Mitgefühl tat. „Was ich aber nicht verstehe ist, dass sie mich immer und immer wieder auf diese unsäglichen Bälle mitschleppt. Sie glaubt doch selbst nicht daran, dass sich nur ein Mann für mich interessiert…“

„Jetzt tust du Mama unrecht, Mary. Sie will wirklich nur das Beste für uns und sie wäre überglücklich, wenn sie dich auch versorgt wüsste. Ich hörte unlängst, wie sie mit unserer Tante darüber sprach. Mama meinte, du wärest eine so gebildete junge Dame, dass sie nicht verstünde, weshalb Mr. Collins nicht sein Glück bei dir versucht habe. Von all ihren Töchter, so meinte sie, hättest du am besten zu ihm gepasst – jedenfalls besser als Charlotte Lucas – und er sei ein Dummkopf gewesen, dich nicht zu beachten.“

„Das hat Mama wirklich gesagt?“ fragte Mary erstaunt.

„Ja“, bekräftigte Kitty. „Mama hält viel von dir. Jedenfalls findet sie, dass du einen guten Ehemann verdient hättest. Mindestens so einen wie Charles Bingley. Irgendwo auf der Welt warte ein wohlhabender, gutaussehender Bücherwurm auf dich, meinte sie zu unserer Tante, und sie würde alles daransetzen, damit er dich nimmt. Meine Mary, so sprach sie, hat das verdient.“

„Ich hätte niemals für möglich gehalten, dass Mama so von mir denkt.“

„Nun ja, sie hackt sehr viel auf dir herum, Mary, aber ich glaube, sie tut das nur, weil sie sich so große Sorgen um dich macht.“

Mary sah ihre jüngere Schwester dankbar an und drückte deren Hand.

„Danke, dass du mir das erzählt hast“, murmelte sie und umarmte Kitty dann spontan. Zum ersten Mal spürte sie echte Zuneigung für die Schwester. Als sie sie aus ihren Armen entließ, fuhr sie fort: „Wird Zeit, dass wir uns jetzt schlafen legen. Gute Nacht, Kitty.“

„Gute Nacht, Mary.“

Während Kitty sich wieder aus dem Zimmer schlich, dachte Mary, die sich nun auszog und dann ins Bett legte, über das nach, was ihr ihre Schwester erzählt hatte. Mama schien sie demnach ebenso gern zu haben wie all die anderen und ihre Nörgelei an ihr war der Ausdruck von Mutterliebe.

Mary seufzte.

Sie konnte Mamas Sorgen verstehen, denn in deren kleiner Welt gab es für Frauen nichts anderes, als die Gattin eines wohlhabenden Mannes zu sein, der gut für sie sorgte. Natürlich gab es auch noch andere Möglichkeiten für eine gebildete junge Frau, doch Mama würde davon nichts wissen wollen. Mary konnte sich schon jetzt das Theater ausmalen, dass ihre Mutter veranstalten würde, wenn sie ihr eröffnete, sich eine Stelle als Gouvernante suchen zu wollen. Aber eines Tages musste dieses Gespräch stattfinden und sie konnte damit nicht mehr allzu lange warten. Denn Mary verspürte keinerlei Lust darauf, irgendeinen Mann zu heiraten, mit dem sie sich nicht verstand und für den sie nichts empfand. Einer solchen Beziehung war eine Anstellung als Gouvernante eindeutig vorzuziehen…

 

~~~~~

 

Als Mary und Kitty am anderen Morgen ins Esszimmer kamen, um gemeinsam mit ihren Eltern das Frühstück einzunehmen, erwartete sie bereits eine strahlende Mrs. Bennett.

„Oh, meine Süßen“, begrüßte sie ihre beiden Töchter fröhlich. „Ich habe so gute Nachrichten für Euch beide.“

Während sich die beiden Mädchen setzten, ließen sie ihre Mutter nicht aus den Augen. Dabei bedachte Kitty sie mit einem erstaunten und Mary sie mit einem misstrauischen Blick.

„Ja, ja, ihr könnt es ruhig glauben!“ fuhr Mrs. Bennet fort. „Wer, glaubt ihr, hat mir geschrieben?“

„Du solltest die beiden nicht so auf die Folter spannen, meine Liebe“, meinte ihr Mann.

„Also, Mama, wer hat denn nun geschrieben?“ richtete Mary ihre Frage an Mrs. Bennet, damit diese endlich zur Sache kam und man sich dann in Ruhe dem Frühstück widmen konnte.

„Unsere liebe Lizzy“, klärte Mrs. Bennet ihre beiden Töchter endlich auf. „Sie schreibt, dass es allen gut gehe. Auch der kleine Nathaniel gedeiht prächtig. Doch sie teilt mir auch mit, dass sie sich ein wenig nach euch beiden sehne und lädt euch darum ein, die Sommermonate auf Pemberley zu verbringen. Nun, was sagt ihr dazu, Mädchen?“

„Oh, das ist großartig!“ rief Kitty erwartungsgemäß aus. „Wir waren ja bisher nur ein einziges Mal für eine Woche dort und ich habe immer noch nicht alle Zimmer dort gesehen.“

Mary schwieg. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an den prächtig ausgestatteten Landsitz, der ihr bereits von Weitem große Ehrfurcht eingeflößt hatte. Das Innere des Gebäudes war ebenso einschüchternd und sie war sich dort ein wenig verloren vorgekommen. Aber vielleicht lag es einfach auch nur daran, dass ihr das riesige Haus bis zu ihrer Abreise fremd geblieben war, da sich niemand die Mühe gemacht hatte, sie dort herumzuführen.

Damals hatten die Darcys sowohl die gesamte Familie Bennet als auch einige Familienangehörige von William eingeladen, ein paar Tage bei ihnen auf Pemberley zu verbringen. Natürlich war Mama dann mit Kitty und ihr dorthin gefahren, während Papa angeblich Abrechnungen machen musste und keine Zeit hatte, sie dorthin zu begleiten.

Natürlich war es so wie immer: Die meisten der Anwesenden beachteten Mary nicht. Nur Georgiana Darcy unterhielt sich des Öfteren mit ihr und hatte Freude daran, gemeinsam mit ihr zu musizieren. Doch immer wieder wurde Georgiana von Felicitas Fitzwilliam, der Ehefrau eines der Vettern von Elizabeths Mann, mit Beschlag belegt und musste sich gezwungenermaßen diesem Gast widmen. Aber Mary erinnerte sich voller Dankbarkeit daran, dass Georgiana ihr dabei immer einen bedauernden Blick zugeworfen hatte. Sie beide verband eindeutig die Liebe zur Musik.

„Werden wir die einzigen Gäste sein?“ fragte Mary interessiert. Nur die Aussicht darauf, endlich einmal längere Zeit allein mit Georgiana zu verbringen, konnte sie dazu bewegen, gerne nach Pemberley zu fahren.

„Das weiß ich nicht, mein Kind“, antwortete Mrs. Bennet.

„Na, ich hoffe doch, dass sich außer uns noch einige andere Leute dort aufhalten“, meinte Kitty. „Ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich mich darüber freuen würde, Oberst Fitzwilliam wiederzusehen.“

„Oh ja, er ist ein überaus charmanter Mann“, stimmte ihre Mutter sofort zu. „Und obwohl er nur der jüngere Sohn eines Earls ist, kann er einer Frau trotzdem noch ein recht bequemes Leben bieten.“

„Also auf mich machte Oberst Fitzwilliam nicht gerade den Eindruck, dass er heiraten wolle“, wandte Mary ein, was ihr einen ärgerlichen Blick von Seiten ihrer Mutter und Schwester eintrug.

„Was für ein Unsinn!“ entfuhr es Mrs. Bennet auch gleich darauf. „Sein älterer Bruder hat schließlich auch vor einem halben Jahr geheiratet. Ich glaube, der gute Oberst wird bald seinem Beispiel folgen, wenn er die richtige Partnerin für sich findet…“

Dabei warf Mrs. Bennet einen freundlichen Blick auf ihre zweitjüngste Tochter und fuhr fort: „Mir schien, er fand Kitty bei unserem letzten Zusammentreffen ganz reizend.“

Während ihre Schwester leicht errötete, musste Mary sich sehr darum bemühen, nicht zu lächeln. Zufälligerweise wusste sie, dass Oberst Fitzwilliam in Elizabeth verliebt gewesen war und immer noch darunter litt, dass sie die Frau von William Darcy geworden war. Charlotte Lucas, die mit ihrem Mann zu Lizzys und Janes Doppelhochzeit angereist kam, hatte es ihr einige Tage nach dem feierlichen Ereignis unter vier Augen verraten, als sie mit ihr einen nachmittäglichen langen Spaziergang machte. Mary hatte versprochen, niemandem davon zu verraten, und deshalb schwieg sie auch jetzt. Es war ohnehin sinnlos, ihre Mutter davon abzuhalten, für Kitty und sie nach geeigneten Ehemännern Ausschau zu halten.

„Nun, dann ist es also beschlossene Sache“, wurde Mary von der Stimme ihrer Mutter in die Gegenwart zurückgerufen. „Ich werde Lizzy gleich nach dem Frühstück schreiben, dass ihr nächste Woche zu ihr kommt.“

„Fährst du denn nicht mit, Mama?“ fragte Kitty verwundert.

„Aber nein, Kind, wo denkst du hin?“ erwiderte Mrs. Bennet. „Wie du weißt, bereitet es mir kein besonderes Vergnügen, lange Reisen zu unternehmen und an Gesellschaften teilzunehmen. Schließlich bin ich kein junges Ding mehr! Nicht, dass ihr Mädchen mir nicht alles auf der Welt bedeuten würdet, aber ich bin Lizzy doch recht dankbar, dass sie sich für einige Monate um euch beide kümmern will. Auf diese Weise verschafft sie mir die nötige Ruhe, um meine strapazierten Nerven ein wenig zu erholen.“

Als Mary das hörte, begann sie allmählich, sich auf Pemberley zu freuen. Die Aussicht darauf, einige Monate Ruhe vor ihrer Mutter zu haben, versprach auch ihr Entspannung. Doch darüber hinaus könnte sie sich in der Gegend von Lambton umhören, ob es nicht jemanden gab, der eine Gesellschafterin oder Gouvernante suchte… 


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth Darcy saß in ihrem Salon und überflog immer wieder den Brief ihrer Freundin Charlotte, mit der sie einen regelmäßigen Briefkontakt unterhielt. Doch was sie in dem heutigen Schreiben lesen musste, beunruhigte Elizabeth sehr: Lady Catherine de Bourgh war an hohem Fieber erkrankt und der Arzt, den deren Tochter, Miss Anne, auf der Stelle holen ließ, kam mehrmals am Tage ins Schloss, um nach Lady Catherine zu sehen.

„Ich muss sofort mit William sprechen“, dachte Lizzy beunruhigt.

Seit seiner Heirat mit Elizabeth Bennet hatte Lady Catherine den Kontakt mit ihrem einstigen Lieblingsneffen eingestellt und auch ihrer Tochter jeglichen Umgang mit William, ihr oder Georgiana verboten. Elizabeth wunderte dieses Verhalten nicht, denn Lady Catherine hatte ihr ja bei ihrem letzten Gespräch ausdrücklich dargelegt, wie sehr sie es missbilligen würde, wenn sie sich erfrechte, einen Heiratsantrag ihres Lieblingsneffen anzunehmen. Da weder sie noch William sich davon beeindrucken ließen, herrschte seit ihrer Hochzeit vor knapp anderthalb Jahren Eiseskälte zwischen den Darcys und den de Bourghs. Nicht einmal die Geburt des kleinen Nathaniel konnte Lady Catherine dazu veranlassen, dem Ehepaar Darcy zu ihrem ersten Kind zu gratulieren. Dies war umso trauriger, da Lizzy durch Charlotte wusste, wie sehr die zarte Anne de Bourgh darunter litt, mit ihren Verwandten nicht in Verbindung treten zu dürfen. Doch die junge Dame wagte es nicht, einer Anordnung ihrer unerbittlichen Mutter zu widersprechen.

Als Lizzy ihren Mann vorsichtig darauf ansprach, den ersten Schritt zur Versöhnung mit seiner Tante zu tun, erklärte ihr dieser: „Du weißt, dass es meine Tante ist, die den Kontakt zu uns abgebrochen hat, Elizabeth. Mein Haus steht ihr jederzeit offen, aber eintreten muss sie schon selbst.“

Da sie seine Ansicht teilte, hatte sie William seitdem nie wieder darauf angesprochen, von sich aus einen ersten Kontakt mit der strengen Tante aufzunehmen. Doch nun, da Lady Catherine schwer erkrankt war, lagen die Dinge anders.

Lizzy erhob sich und verließ ihren Salon, um William in seinem Arbeitszimmer aufzusuchen. Vorsichtig klopfte sie an die geschlossene Tür und hörte kurz darauf, wie er „Herein!“ rief. Als sie eintrat, schaute er sie äußerst verwundert an.

„Elizabeth, ist etwas passiert?“, fragte er besorgt. „Du sieht so blass aus. Bitte, setz dich doch, Liebes.“

Die junge Mrs. Darcy folgte seiner Aufforderung umgehend und ließ sich auf dem ihr am nächsten stehenden Stuhl nieder. In ihren Augen schimmerte es feucht.

„Um Himmels willen, liebste Elizabeth! Was ist passiert?“

„Es gibt beunruhigende Nachrichten aus Rosings: Lady Catherine de Bourgh ist schwer erkrankt.“

Nun wurde auch William blass, doch er blieb viel gefasster als seine Frau und fragte: „Ist das denn wirklich sicher?“

„Oh ja, Charlotte Collins teilte mir mit, dass der Arzt deine Tante mehrmals am Tage aufsucht. Alle in Hunsfort sind äußerst besorgt um Lady Catherine“, berichtete Elizabeth aufgeregt. „Wir sollten… Nein, ich finde, du solltest umgehend nach Rosings aufbrechen, um dich mit deiner Tante zu versöhnen.“

„Ja… ja, du hast vollkommen recht“, entgegnete ihr Mann und erhob sich. „Aber kann ich dich wirklich allein lassen, Elizabeth? Immerhin erwartest du im Laufe des Tages deine beiden jüngeren Schwestern, und dann musst du dich auch noch um Nathaniel kümmern.“

„Das bekomme ich schon hin, Liebling“, versicherte sie schnell und lächelte, weil er wie immer in seiner Sorge um sie übertrieb. „Außerdem unterstützt mich Georgiana in allem, so gut sie es vermag. Fahr ruhig! Mir ist es wichtig, dass du dich mit Lady Catherine versöhnst.“

William beugte sich hinunter zu ihr und küsste sie auf den Mund.

„Ich wüsste wirklich nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde, Elizabeth.“

 

~~~~~

 

Umgehend wurden die Pferde an die kleine Reisekutsche angespannt, während ein Diener einen Koffer mit den wichtigsten Kleidungsstücken für Mr. Darcy packte. Der Letztere hingegen verabschiedete sich von seiner Frau und seiner Schwester, der er kurz schilderte, dass Tante Catherine ernsthaft erkrankt sei und er nach ihr sehen wolle.

„Soll ich dich begleiten, William?“, fragte Georgiana besorgt, doch er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass das nötig ist“, beschwichtigte er seine kleine Schwester. „Bestimmt ist es nur eine schwere Erkältung und unsere Tante erholt sich rasch wieder. Hoffentlich freut sie sich über meinen Besuch, so dass er zu ihrer Genesung beiträgt.“

„Aber Tante Catherine scheint mir immer noch wütend“, wandte Georgiana ein.

„Mag sein, doch einer von uns beiden muss schließlich nachgeben – und da unsere Tante, wie ich sie kenne, dies niemals tun würde, nehme ich ihre Erkrankung zum Anlass, mich mit ihr auszusprechen. Gewiss ist sie mittlerweile zur Versöhnung bereit“, erklärte William, küsste seine kleine Schwester dann auf die Stirn und lächelte sie an. „Ich bin bestimmt bald wieder zurück. Bist du so lieb, und passt inzwischen auf meine beiden Schätze auf?“

Er warf einen liebevollen Blick auf Elizabeth und das Baby in ihren Armen. Georgiana folgte diesem Blick und musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Dann erwiderte sie: „Aber natürlich! Die beiden sind mir sehr ans Herz gewachsen.“

„Ich bin wirklich glücklich, dass ihr euch so gut versteht“, meinte er, ging auf seine Frau zu und küsste sie zärtlich. Danach hauchte er seinem Sohn ein Küsschen auf die Stirn und murmelte: „Bleibt mir ja gesund. Ich hoffe, ich bin bald wieder bei euch.“

Dann wandte er sich zur Tür, als Georgiana rief: „Bestell Tante Catherine von mir herzliche Genesungswünsche! Und grüß bitte Anne ganz lieb von mir! Ich würde sie gern einmal wiedersehen.“

„Nun, vielleicht lässt sich ein Besuch einrichten“, gab William zurück und lächelte schwach. „Aber deine Grüße richte ich beiden gern aus. Bis bald!“

 

~~~~~

 

Am Spätnachmittag rollte die Kutsche mit den beiden jungen Misses‘ Bennet auf Pemberley zu und die Mädchen schauten ehrfurchtsvoll auf das große, herrschaftliche Haus.

„Es wirkt immer noch überaus beeindruckend“, sagte Kitty bewundernd. „Lizzy muss überglücklich sein, dass sie die Herrin dieses Anwesens ist.“

„Elizabeth ist glücklich, weil sie mit dem Mann ihres Herzens zusammen ist“, wies Mary ihre jüngere Schwester streng zurecht. „Sie war noch nie eine jener Damen, die allzu viel Wert auf großen materiellen Besitz legte. Dass Mr. Darcy zufällig einer der reichsten Männer Englands ist, kann man als großes Glück bezeichnen. Aber ich bin sicher, dass das nicht den Ausschlag für Elizabeths Ja-Wort gab.“

„Aber sie mochte ihn vorher doch nie, hat ihn geradezu verabscheut“, widersprach Kitty. „Was, wenn nicht die Aussicht, eine hervorragende Partie zu machen, hätte sie sonst dazu bewogen, Mr. Darcys Antrag anzunehmen?“

„Sie hat sich in ihn verliebt und er sich in sie“, erklärte Mary in ernstem Ton. Als sie daraufhin Kittys zweifelnden Blick wahrnahm, sah sie sich genötigt zu sagen: „Es kommt bisweilen vor, dass Menschen sich zu ihrem Vorteil verändern und ihre Vorbehalte fallen lassen. Mir scheint, auch unser Schwager ist damals in sich gegangen und hat sich zum Besseren gewandelt. Und das war gut und richtig so! Ein Mensch sollte stets danach streben, sich in jeder Hinsicht weiterzuentwickeln.“

„Ja, du hast recht“, gab Kitty seufzend nach.

Die Kutsche fuhr nun in den Innenhof von Pemberley ein und hielt vor dem Haupteingang des Gebäudes, wo Elizabeth ihre Schwestern bereits erwartete. Neben ihr stand mit schüchternem Lächeln Georgiana, die die beiden Mädchen auch herzlich willkommen hieß.

„Wo ist William?“, fragte Mary erstaunt. „Ich hoffe doch, er ist wohlauf?“

„Aber ja“, beruhigte Lizzy sie. „Leider musste er noch heute Vormittag abreisen. Seine Tante ist schwer erkrankt und er will nach ihr sehen. Das versteht ihr gewiss?“

„Natürlich“, versicherten Mary und Kitty sofort und folgten dann ihrer Schwester und Georgiana ins Haus hinein. Nachdem sie mit ihnen ein bekömmliches, spätes Mittagessen eingenommen hatten, wurden sie in das Zimmer des kleinen Nathaniel geführt, der in seiner Wiege friedlich schlief, während seine Kinderfrau neben ihm saß.

„Er ist so süß“, meinte Kitty. „Ach, ich würde ihn gern mal auf den Arm nehmen.“

„Vielleicht später, wenn er wach ist“, wehrte Lizzy den Wunsch ihrer Schwester ab und wandte sich dann an die Kinderfrau: „Ist alles in Ordnung, Dinah?“

„Natürlich, Mrs. Darcy. Der Kleine schläft wie ein Engel. Er ist ein so liebes Kind“, versicherte die Angesprochene und warf einen freundlichen Blick auf das ihr anvertraute Baby.

Auch Mary war entzückt von ihrem winzigen Neffen, aber es entsprach nicht ihrer Art, darüber viele Worte zu machen. Stattdessen nickte sie, um die Ansicht der Kinderfrau zu bestätigen.

„Nun, dann wollen wir hier nicht weiter stören“, sagte Elizabeth und komplimentierte ihre Schwestern aus dem Kinderzimmer hinaus. „Lasst uns ein wenig durch den Park spazieren gehen. Dabei könnt ihr mir erzählen, was es Neues in Longbourne gibt.“

 

~~~~~

 

Es war bereits dunkel, als William Darcy in Rosings ankam. Da er überstürzt aufgebrochen war, hatte er völlig vergessen, einen Eilboten dorthin zu senden, um seine Cousine Anne von seinem Kommen zu unterrichten. Dementsprechend überrascht war sie, als man ihr seine Ankunft meldete.

„Bitte, Mrs. Jenkinson, seien Sie so gut und bleiben Sie am Bett meiner Mutter“, wandte Anne sich an ihre Gesellschafterin. „Zwar verlasse ich sie ungern, aber ich muss rasch meinen Cousin begrüßen und fragen, was ihn hierher führt. Doch ich versuche, mich zu beeilen, um schnell wieder bei Mama zu sein.“

Die junge Frau warf einen besorgten Blick auf ihre Mutter, die vor wenigen Minuten erst eingeschlafen war, nachdem sie sie mit allerlei Ratschlägen fürs Leben versorgt hatte und ihre Gesellschafterin dazu anhielt, ja auf die Gesundheit von Anne zu achten. Als sie ihr versicherten, ihren Rat stets zu beherzigen, war Catherine de Bourgh endlich zufrieden eingeschlafen.

„Gehen Sie nur, Miss Anne, Ihre Mutter schläft jetzt friedlich und Sie müssen sich doch auch einmal eine Pause gönnen“, erwiderte Mrs. Jenkinson. „Falls Ihre Mutter erwacht und nach Ihnen verlangt, werde ich sofort einen Diener zu Ihnen schicken.“

„Danke, Mrs. Jenkinson. Sie sind mir wie immer eine große Hilfe.“

Mit unruhigem Gefühl ging Anne in den Salon hinunter, wo man ihren Cousin hereingeführt und ihn gebeten hatte, einen Augenblick zu warten.

„Guten Abend, William“, begrüßte sie ihn, als sie eintrat und reichte ihm die Hand.

Darcy erwiderte den Gruß und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken.

„Bitte verzeih mir, dass ich ohne Vorankündigung einfach hier erscheine“, entschuldigte er sich dann und warf seiner Cousine einen besorgten Blick zu. „Aber man setzte mich davon in Kenntnis, dass deine Mutter schwer erkrankt sei. Dieser Umstand trieb mich dazu, so schnell wie möglich herzukommen, um meiner Tante und dir mit allem, was mir zu Gebote steht, beizustehen. Doch ich hoffe sehr, deine Mutter befindet sich bereits auf dem Weg der Besserung?“

„Leider nicht“, erwiderte Anne bedrückt. „Aber es ist sehr freundlich von dir, uns zu besuchen und uns deine Hilfe anzubieten.“

„Ich bitte dich, Anne, das ist doch selbstverständlich!“

Die junge Dame lächelte schwach.

„Nach all dem, was meine Mutter deiner jetzigen Frau damals an den Kopf geworfen hat und wie sie sich nach eurer Hochzeit verhielt, ist das alles andere als selbstverständlich.“

„Ich bin nicht nachtragend und wir sind schließlich eine Familie. Außerdem weiß ich nur zu gut, wie schwer es deiner Mutter fällt, etwas zu akzeptieren, was nicht ihren Wünschen entspricht. Dennoch hoffe ich, dass sie sich mit mir und Elizabeth aussöhnen wird. Darf ich sie sehen, Anne?“

„Natürlich, William, aber sie schläft im Augenblick.“

„Das macht nichts. Es würde mir schon viel bedeuten, sie zu sehen.“

Anne nickte und sie gingen dann gemeinsam zurück in das Zimmer von Lady Catherine. Darcy war erschüttert, als er sah, wie bleich seine Tante in ihren Kissen lag. Das einst so herrische Gesicht hatte zwar nichts von seiner Strenge eingebüßt, aber es wirkte trotzdem irgendwie weich und verletzlich.

Mrs. Jenkinson erhob sich rasch, als die junge Miss de Bourgh mit ihrem Cousin eintrat, um ihnen Platz zu machen. Anne ließ sich auf die Stelle nieder, auf der ihre Gesellschafterin gesessen hatte, und Darcy nahm auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Bettrandes Platz. Gemeinsam betrachteten sie eine Weile schweigend die Kranke, wobei Anne wieder eine Hand ihrer Mutter ergriff und zärtlich drückte. Sie hatte Mühe, die aufsteigenden Tränen hinunterzuschlucken, aber sie musste tapfer sein und durfte die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, dass Mama sich wieder erholte.

Darcy richtete seinen Blick nach einer Weile auf seine zierliche Cousine und bemerkte, wie sehr sie litt. Sie sah äußerst zerbrechlich aus und er nahm an, dass sie große Angst um das Leben ihrer Mutter hatte. Unwillkürlich strich er ihr sanft über den Unterarm und murmelte: „Sie wird bestimmt wieder gesund, Anne.“

In diesem Moment kam Lady Catherine zu sich, blinzelte eine Weile verwirrt und erblickte dann ihre Tochter und ihren Lieblingsneffen.

„William“, sagte sie und lächelte. „Schön, dass du es einrichten konntest, zu kommen. Du und Anne – ihr seid wahrhaft füreinander geschaffen. Habt ihr euch schon überlegt, auf welchen Termin ihr eure Hochzeit legt?“

„Das ist nicht mehr nötig, Mama“, erwiderte Anne behutsam, der es äußerst peinlich war, dass ihre Mutter – wenngleich nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen – ihren Wunsch, dass sie Williams Frau werden solle, zur Sprache brachte.

„Oh, warum habt ihr nicht mit dem Heiraten gewartet, bis ich wieder genesen bin?“, fragte Lady Catherine in einem leicht vorwurfsvollen und dennoch amüsierten Ton. Dann sah sie ihren Neffen an und fuhr fort: „Du konntest es wohl kaum erwarten, nicht wahr, William?“

„Das ist richtig“, gab Darcy zu, der genau wie seine Cousine bemerkt hatte, dass die Kranke durch das Fieber nicht mehr ganz bei sich war und es wohl besser wäre, sie nicht unnötig aufzuregen. Nichtsdestotrotz wollte er ihr behutsam nahebringen, dass er mit einer anderen Frau als ihrer Tochter verheiratet war. Darum begann er: „Bitte, glaub mir, Tante Catherine, ich hatte nie vor, dich zu kränken. Aber die Liebe zu meiner Frau ließ mich nicht anders handeln. Ich musste sie heiraten.“

Ihre Ladyschaft lächelte milde und tätschelte Darcys Hand. Dann wandte sie sich an Anne.

„Er ist wirklich ein Mann der Tat, das muss man sagen, und er weiß, was er will. Jede Frau kann sich glücklich schätzen, einen solchen Mann zu bekommen.“

„Ja, Mama, du hast ganz recht“, bestätigte die junge Frau.

„Gottes Segen möge auf euch beiden ruhen“, murmelte ihre Mutter glücklich. „Es ist so schön, dass ihr beide jetzt hier bei mir sitzt.“

Darcy lächelte, konnte aber nicht umhin zu bemerken: „Georgiana lässt dir übrigens die besten Genesungswünsche ausrichten.“

„Ach, das liebe Mädchen“, seufzte Lady Catherine. „Ja, ja, sie ist ein gutes Kind und du musst mir versprechen, stets gut auf sie zu achten, William. Wenn es mir besser geht, möchte ich, dass sie nach Rosings kommt und mir etwas auf der Harfe vorspielt.“

„Das tut sie bestimmt gern“, meinte Darcy. „Und Elizabeth kann sie dann auf dem Klavier begleiten.“

„Wer ist Elizabeth?“, fragte seine Tante verwirrt. „Eine neue Freundin von Georgiana?“

„So könnte man es sagen“, erwiderte William. „Du erinnerst dich doch bestimmt noch an Elizabeth Bennet, die Freundin von Mrs. Collins?“

Anne warf ihrem Cousin, als er dies erwähnte, einen erschrockenen Blick zu, da sie fürchtete, ihre Mutter könne sich darüber aufregen. Aber zu Anne's Erleichterung glitt nur ein mildes Lächeln über Lady Catherines Gesicht und sie murmelte: „Oh ja, Miss Bennet ist eine äußerst lebhafte Person. Sicherlich von gutem Charakter, aber doch eine Spur lebhafter als es sich für eine junge Dame schickt.“

„Sie lässt dir die herzlichsten Grüße ausrichten, Tante Catherine.“

„Wie nett von Miss Bennet. Schade, dass sie nicht das Glück hatte, in einem vornehmeren Haus geboren worden zu sein. Ich hätte es ihr von Herzen gegönnt, eine gute Partie zu machen.“

„Demnach magst du Miss Bennet also gern?“, fragte Darcy vorsichtig nach.

„Aber natürlich! Ihre eigensinnigen Bemerkungen amüsierten mich köstlich. Ich fürchte nur, dass die junge Dame damit nicht überall auf Wohlwollen stößt.“

„Ehrlichkeit ist ein überaus schätzenswerter Charakterzug, liebe Tante. Und da du Elizabeth gern hast, wird es dich sicherlich freuen zu erfahren, dass sie mit einem anständigen Gentleman glücklich verheiratet und Mutter eines gesunden Sohnes geworden ist.“

„Das freut mich wirklich für Miss Bennet“, sagte Lady Catherine leise. „Grüße sie bitte recht herzlich von mir. Ich wünsche ihr alles Glück der Welt. Möge Gottes Segen auf ihr und ihrer Familie ruhen.“

„Danke, liebe Tante. Gott segne auch dich.“

„Du scheinst mir müde zu sein, Mama“, mischte Anne sich nun mit besorgter Stimme wieder ein. Lady Catherine warf ihrer Tochter einen liebevollen Blick zu, hob dann die Hand und streichelte ihr zart über das Gesicht. „Anne, mein liebes Kind, möge Gott dich auf all deinen Wegen begleiten und dir Menschen an die Seite stellen, die dir wohlgesonnen sind. Ich segne dich, meine geliebte Tochter.“

„Danke, Mama“, flüsterte die junge Frau und nun rollten doch ein paar Tränen aus ihren Augen. Catherine de Bourgh lächelte.

„Sei nicht traurig, mein liebes Kind“, sagte die alte Dame und ein merkwürdiges Strahlen trat plötzlich in ihre Augen. „Ich gehe jetzt auf eine lange Reise in ein wundervolles Land… alles ist dort hell und freundlich… leb wohl, meine Annie… geh deinen Weg… Gott schütze dich…“

Kaum war das letzte Wort aus ihrem Mund erklungen, als Lady Catherine die Augen schloss und ausatmete. Dann war es still…


	3. Chapter 3

Auf Pemberley war die Stimmung beim Abendessen auch etwas bedrückt, da Georgiana sich Sorgen um ihre Tante machte.

„Vielleicht ist alles halb so schlimm“, versuchte Elizabeth sie zu trösten. „Lady Catherine ist eine starke Person, die nichts so leicht umwerfen kann. Vermutlich kommt William bald nach Hause und erzählt uns, dass alles mit ihr in Ordnung ist.“

„Ja, das wäre schön“, murmelte Georgiana und lächelte schwach.

„Und sicherlich teilt er uns dann mit, dass Ihre Ladyschaft geneigt ist, uns wieder auf Rosings zu empfangen“, scherzte Lizzy, doch es gelang ihr damit nicht, die Stimmung ihrer Schwägerin zu heben. Daher wandte sie sich an Kitty und sagte: „Rosings Park ist ein sehr beeindruckendes Anwesen und das Herrenhaus dort kann man ohne Übertreibung als imposant bezeichnen.“

„Was denn? Noch größer als Pemberley?“ staunte Kitty.

„Oh ja, und es besitzt ein Musikzimmer, dessen Akustik wunderbar ist“, erwiderte Lizzy mit einem Seitenblick auf Georgiana. „Bestimmt haben wir bald die Freude, dort zusammen musizieren zu können.“

„Meinst du denn wirklich, dass Tante Catherine uns wieder empfängt?“, fragte Georgiana daraufhin unsicher.

„Dessen bin ich mir sicher, meine Liebe“, antwortete ihre Schwägerin lächelnd und erhob sich dann. „Doch bis dahin mach uns bitte die Freude, für uns ein wenig im großen Salon vorzuspielen.“

„Ich finde, wir sollten unseren Gästen den Vortritt lassen“, meinte Georgiana und schaute dann zu Mary. „Deine Schwester spielt auch sehr gut. Vielleicht möchte sie uns etwas vortragen?“

„Danke für das Kompliment“, bedankte sich Mary lächelnd und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „So gern ich Ihnen die Freude machen würde, Georgiana, aber ich bin noch etwas müde von der Reise. Doch es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, Ihnen zu lauschen. Sie spielen so wunderbar.“

Elizabeth warf ihrer drittjüngsten Schwester einen dankbaren Blick zu, während Georgiana sich nun lächelnd erhob. Alle anderen folgten ihrem Beispiel und sie gingen dann gemeinsam in den großen Salon, wo bald darauf Klaviermusik erklang.

Während man dem Spiel Georgianas lauschte, musterte Elizabeth aufmerksam ihre Schwester Mary. Sie schien sich zu ihrem Vorteil verändert zu haben, seit sie sie das letzte Mal sah. Früher hätte Mary das Angebot, vor Publikum ihre Klavierkünste darzubieten, nicht abgelehnt, weil sie darauf stolz war. Es war eines der wenigen Dinge, die sie von ihren anderen Schwestern abhob, die doch alle im Gegensatz zu ihr als sehr hübsch galten. Womöglich glaubte Mary deshalb, mit anderen Talenten aufwarten zu müssen und hatte sich damit teilweise lächerlich gemacht.

Elizabeth gestand sich schuldbewusst ein, dass auch sie selbst sich oft über die Bildungsbemühungen ihrer drittjüngsten Schwester lustig gemacht hatte. Nun, da ihr klar wurde, weshalb Mary früher oft ihre Belesenheit durch ungebetene Kommentare zum Besten gab und sich quasi darum drängte, vor anderen Klavier zu spielen und zu singen, empfand sie Mitgefühl für ihre Schwester. Wie oft hatten sie und die übrigen Schwestern – außer Jane – sowie ihr Vater Marys Verhalten als >albern< eingestuft und sich darüber lustig gemacht. Dabei sprach es doch durchaus für Mary, wenn sie sich um Bildung bemühte oder ihre musikalischen Kenntnisse zu vervollkommnen versuchte. Auch, wenn sie dabei oft etwas übertrieben hatte, war es nicht richtig gewesen, sie deshalb aufzuziehen. Man hätte Mary darauf hinweisen können, wo die Grenzen waren, doch keiner von ihnen hatte es getan, da niemand sie groß beachtete. Arme Mary! Dabei war sie ebenfalls hübsch, besaß sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit Jane, und ihre großen grün-grauen Augen mit den langen Wimpern könnten durchaus manchen Mann faszinieren. Leider verstand Mary es nicht, sich adrett herzurichten und interessierte sich auch nicht dafür, da sie sehr fromm war und solcherlei Dinge als unwichtig erachtete.

Elizabeth beschloss, sich in den paar Monaten, in denen sich ihre Schwestern bei ihr aufhielten, etwas mehr um Mary kümmern. Sie war viel vernünftiger als Kitty oder Lydia und würde sich ihre Ratschläge zu Herzen nehmen. Und da sie ohnehin geplant hatte, Ende des Monats für ein paar Tage mit Georgiana und ihren Schwestern nach London zu gehen, um einzukaufen, würde sie auch dafür sorgen, dass Mary eine neuere Garderobe erhielt. Denn es war nicht einzusehen, weshalb eine junge Frau von beinah 20 Jahren wie eine alte Jungfer, deren beste Tage lange vorüber sind, herumlief. Mal sehen, ob es Mary nicht doch gefiele, wohlwollende Blicke anderer zu ernten, wenn sie erst einmal hübsch zurechtgemacht war.

Zufrieden mit dem Abschluss dieser Gedanken kehrte Elizabeth rechtzeitig in die Gegenwart zurück, um mitzubekommen, dass Georgiana gerade ihr Stück beendet hatte. Wie ihre Schwestern klatschte sie leicht Beifall und forderte ihre Schwägerin dazu auf, noch etwas zum Besten zu geben.

„Oh, gern, aber ich möchte einen Augenblick ausruhen“, erwiderte Georgiana und wandte sich dann an Kitty. „Wären Sie so freundlich, uns etwas vorzuspielen?“

„Ich?“, fragte die Angesprochene entgeistert und errötete etwas.

„Ja, Kitty. Sie können doch Klavier spielen, oder?“

„Nun ja, ich habe einige Stunden Unterricht gehabt, aber ich fürchte, so gut wie Sie spiele ich bei Weitem nicht.“

„Ich würde dennoch gern einmal Ihrem Spiel lauschen“, erwiderte Georgiana mit freundlichem Lächeln und erhob sich. „Sie können auch etwas Einfaches spielen. Wir sind ganz unter uns und werden nachsichtig sein.“

„Also… ich weiß nicht…“, murmelte Kitty und blickte fragend zu Elizabeth. Diese jedoch nickte ihr aufmunternd zu und so erhob sie sich schließlich und ging mit klopfendem Herzen zu dem Klavier. Sie setzte sich, völlig rot im Gesicht, und blickte auf die verschiedenen Notenhefte, die auf dem Instrument lagen. Mit zitternden Händen griff sie nach einem und sah darauf. Himmel, Klavierstücke von Beethoven! Oh nein! Sie waren viel zu schwer!

„Keine Angst“, beruhigte Georgiana sie, suchte zielsicher ein bestimmtes Heft heraus und zeigte es ihr dann. „Sehen Sie, ich habe auch das Notenbüchlein für Anna Magdalena Bach. Darin sind einige leichte Stücke, die dennoch schön klingen. Vielleicht finden Sie ja darin etwas Passendes, das Sie uns vorspielen können.“

„Danke“, sagte Kitty und legte erleichtert das Notenheft mit den Stücken von Beethoven weg. Dann nahm sie das Heft mit den Stücken für Anna Magdalena Bach zur Hand, von denen sie tatsächlich einige ganz passabel beherrschte. Rasch hatte sie etwas gefunden, das sie gut spielte und begann dann ihren Vortrag, während Georgiana sich unweit von ihr hingesetzt hatte, um ihre Fingertechnik zu beobachten. Denn genau wie Elizabeth hatte sie sich eine Aufgabe vorgenommen: Sie würde Kitty, die ihr genauso sympathisch war wie ihre Schwägerin und Mary, dabei helfen, ihr Klavierspiel zu vervollkommnen. Lizzy hatte ihr nämlich erzählt, dass niemand in Longbourne ihre Schwestern dazu anhielt, sich um Bildung zu bemühen und Kitty, die ein wenig faul war, dazu neigte, sich gehenzulassen. Da sie sich von der fleißigen, klugen Mary jedoch nichts beibringen ließ, weil sie in ihr kein Vorbild sah, musste eine andere Person sich darum kümmern.

Georgiana lächelte, denn nach Lizzys Auskunft war Kitty mehr als beeindruckt von ihr und ihrem Klavierspiel. Ja, sie könnte durchaus als Vorbild für Kitty dienen und bestimmt machte es auch Spaß, zur Abwechslung mal diejenige zu sein, die einer anderen jungen Dame etwas beibrachte…

 

~~~~~

 

Der Rest des Abends auf Pemberley verlief harmonisch. Georgiana, die sich nach Kittys Klaviervortrag mit dieser über deren Spieltechnik unterhielt, dachte nicht mehr an ihre kranke Tante und schien während des Gesprächs aufzublühen.

Elizabeth sah es mit Freuden, während sie sich eine Tasse Tee genehmigte und dabei amüsiert hörte, wie in Kitty allmählich immer mehr die Lust wuchs, ihr Klavierspiel zu verbessern. Georgiana hatte sie also richtig verstanden, als sie ihr von Kittys Faulheit erzählte und davon, dass ihre zweijüngste Schwester dringend ein Vorbild brauchte, dem sie nacheifern konnte. Ihre Schwägerin war dafür die beste Person, denn Kitty bewunderte nicht nur deren Klavierspiel, sondern auch deren ausgezeichnete Manieren und ihre Eleganz. Auf diese Weise käme Kitty wenigstens mal für kurze Zeit in den Genuss einer halbwegs passablen Erziehung und würde aufhören, Lydia zu bewundern. Vielleicht bewirkte der Umgang mit der wohlerzogenen Georgiana ja auch, dass sie einsah, welch eine Schande Lydias Flucht mit Wickham beinah über die ganze Familie gebracht hätte. Dies wäre der beste Schutz vor dem unheilvollen Einfluss, den ihre jüngste Schwester durch den regelmäßigen Briefkontakt, den sie zu Kitty unterhielt, immer noch ausübte.

„Hast du eigentlich etwas von Lydia gehört?“ wandte sich Lizzy unvermittelt an ihre Schwester Mary, die unweit von ihr saß.

„Nein, und ich lege auch keinen Wert darauf“, antwortete Mary. „Ganz gleich, ob unsere Eltern darüber hinwegsehen können, was Lydia getan hat – ich kann es nicht!“

„Das verstehe ich durchaus“, gab Lizzy ihr recht. „Dennoch finde ich, dass die Schuld nicht allein an unserer Schwester liegt.“

„Ja, da stimme ich dir zu“, erwiderte Mary. „Lydia war zwar erst fünfzehn Jahre alt, aber für ihr Alter sehr unreif. Natürlich ist das auf den Umstand zurückzuführen, dass Mama ihr immer alles durchgehen ließ, was sie sich in den Kopf setzte. Auf diese Weise förderte sie Lydias Egoismus und Rücksichtslosigkeit. Oder meinst du, unsere jüngste Schwester hat auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, was sie uns allen für einen Schaden zufügen würde, als sie beschloss, mit Wickham durchzubrennen?“

„Aber, Mary, sie war erst fünfzehn! Und als Entschuldigung muss man ihr zugute halten, dass sie wohl ziemlich verliebt in Wickham war.“

„Ach was! Lydia verliebt sich ständig in irgendwelche Männer, wenn sie ihr nur genügend Komplimente machen. Erst neulich berichtete mir Kitty, obgleich ich es nicht hören wollte, dass Lydia mit ihrem Mann auf einer Gesellschaft von Bekannten war und es sehr genoss, von mehreren Offizieren mit bewundernden Blicken und Komplimenten bedacht zu werden. Aber das Verwerflichste ist wohl, dass sie geradezu von einem dieser Herren schwärmte. Ist das das Verhalten einer anständigen Ehefrau? Unser Cousin, Mr. Collins, hatte ganz recht, unsere Eltern darauf hinzuweisen, dass Lydia wohl von Grund auf verdorben sei – ich schäme mich für sie…“

Elizabeth schwieg betroffen. Sie hatte so gehofft, dass Lydia durch die Heirat mit Wickham etwas vernünftiger geworden wäre, da sie damit die Pflichten einer Ehefrau innehatte und mehr denn je auf ihren guten Ruf bedacht sein musste. Aber scheinbar war es ihrer leichtsinnigen Schwester egal und George Wickham ebenfalls. Von diesen beiden unreifen, egoistischen Menschen konnte man nichts anderes erwarten.

„Hoffentlich macht Lydia nicht wieder irgendeinen Unsinn“, kam es Elizabeth über die Lippen.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich mit dieser Geschichte beunruhigt habe“, entschuldigte sich Mary. „Aber du hast selbst damit angefangen und es wäre falsch, irgendetwas in dieser Sache zu beschönigen. Am Besten wäre es freilich, den Kontakt zu Lydia völlig abzubrechen, um ihr deutlich zu machen, wie verwerflich ihr Verhalten ist. Doch Mama lehnt das ab! Sie ist stolz darauf, dass ihre Jüngste verheiratet ist; und George Wickham hat sie nun völlig in ihr Herz geschlossen. Natürlich ist es verständlich, denn Lydia war immer Mamas Liebling und ich könnte damit leben. Auf der anderen Seite trägt dies jedoch dazu bei, Kittys Bewunderung für Lydia aufrechtzuerhalten. Und obwohl meine jüngere Schwester mit Sicherheit keinen verdorbenen Charakter hat, fürchte ich, sie ist sehr beeinflussbar…“

„Umso besser, dass sie nun hier ist und offenbar auf das hört, was Georgiana ihr gerade sagt. Meine Schwägerin wäre ein gutes Vorbild für unsere Kitty, findest du nicht auch?“

„Ja, Georgiana ist eine wohlerzogene, sympathische, junge Dame und ich mag sie sehr.“

„Das freut mich! Ihr Wesen ist wirklich von äußerst angenehmer Art und mir scheint, du hast dich auch sehr zu deinem Vorteil verändert, Mary“, meinte Elizabeth freundlich. „Ich war dir wirklich sehr dankbar, dass du darauf verzichtet hast, dein hervorragendes Klavierspiel zugunsten Georgianas darzubieten.“

„Ich bitte dich, Lizzy, das ist doch selbstverständlich“, tat Mary es ab. „Mir war klar, was der Zweck deines Vorschlags ist, und wie man sieht, hast du ihn erreicht. Georgiana und Kitty befinden sich in einer lebhaften Unterhaltung und achten nicht auf uns. Das gibt mir Gelegenheit, etwas Ernstes mit dir zu besprechen.“

Elizabeth runzelte die Stirn, während Mary fortfuhr: „Weißt du, ich hätte gern eine Aufgabe im Leben, anstatt von Mama ständig auf Bälle geschleppt zu werden, um einen Ehemann zu finden. Dabei weiß sie selbst sehr gut, dass mich kaum einer beachtet. Es ist also hoffnungslos…“

„Aber, Mary, so würde ich das nicht sagen“, fiel Elizabeth ihrer Schwester ins Wort.

„Bitte, Lizzy, lass mich ausreden“, entgegnete diese. „Ich habe mir nämlich etwas überlegt und möchte dazu deinen Rat.“

„Oh! Gut, dann entschuldige bitte, dass ich dich unterbrochen habe.“

„Wie du weißt, habe ich mich stets darum bemüht, meine Bildung durch Lesen ständig zu erweitern und kann mit Fug und Recht behaupten, über eine gute Allgemeinbildung zu verfügen. Ich denke, dass dies mir ermöglicht, eine Stellung als Gouvernante oder als Gesellschafterin einer vornehmen Dame anzunehmen. Dies käme meinen Neigungen sehr entgegen und zugleich könnte ich mir dadurch meinen Lebensunterhalt selbst verdienen. Nun, was meinst du dazu, Lizzy?“

„Hm, es klingt vernünftig“, gab Elizabeth zu und nickte. „Ja, ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass du eine hervorragende Gouvernante oder Gesellschafterin abgeben würdest. Allerdings hätten wohl unsere Eltern etwas dagegen, wenn du arbeitest. Immerhin bist du die Tochter eines Gentlemans.“

„Ach, Lizzy, ich gehe auf die 20 zu und habe bis heute nicht einen einzigen Verehrer gehabt“, entgegnete Mary. „Soll ich etwa zu Hause bleiben, bis ich eine alte Jungfer bin und mir ständig die Vorwürfe unserer Mutter anhören? Denn in ihren Augen liegt es nur an mir, dass kein Mann sich für mich interessiert. Aber ich sag dir was, Lizzy: Ich habe keine Lust, irgendeinen Mann zu heiraten, nur um versorgt zu sein! Die Ehe ist etwas Heiliges und man sollte sie nur mit einem Menschen eingehen, dem man aufrichtig zugetan ist und mit dem man sich versteht.“

„Ja, genau so denke ich auch“, bestätigte Elizabeth ihr. Sie war erstaunt, dass ihre Schwester diesen Standpunkt vertrat, denn bisher hatte sie immer angenommen, Mary gehöre zu jener Sorte von Frauen, die aus Vernunftgründen heirateten. Offenbar hatte sie den Charakter ihrer drittjüngsten Schwester völlig falsch eingeschätzt. Wieder spürte Elizabeth in sich ein Gefühl der Scham, sich dermaßen geirrt zu haben. Mary entpuppte sich als eine zwar vernünftige, jedoch auch liebenswürdige, romantische junge Dame und war ganz anders als ihre Freundin Charlotte, von der Lizzy niemals gedacht hätte, sie würde nur aus Vernunftgründen heiraten.

„Also, Lizzy, wirst du mir helfen, eine gute Stelle als Gouvernante zu finden?“ fragte Mary da gerade und sah sie gespannt an.

Elizabeth lächelte und strich ihrer Schwester dann zärtlich über die Wange.

„Vielleicht, aber ich möchte mich darüber erst mit William beraten. Es ist nicht so einfach, denn unsere Mutter wird darüber alles anderes als erfreut sein.“

„Ja, das fürchte ich auch“, seufzte Mary. „Deshalb bitte ich dich auch, mit ihr und Papa zu sprechen, wenn ich eine gute Stellung gefunden haben sollte.“

„Das bekommen wir schon hin…“, meinte Lizzy aufmunternd.

In ebendiesem Moment trat ein Diener zu ihnen in den Salon, worauf nicht nur Elizabeth und Mary, sondern auch Georgiana und Kitty ihre Unterhaltung einstellten.

„Verzeihung, Madam, aber soeben ist ein Eilbote aus Rosings eingetroffen, der Ihnen diese Nachricht überbrachte“, meldete der Bedienstete und überreichte Elizabeth einen Brief. Sie riss ihn ihm förmlich aus der Hand und öffnete ihn eilig. Rasch überflog sie den Inhalt, während alle Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht wich. Als sie damit fertig war, brauchte sie einen Moment, um die Fassung wiederzugewinnen. Mary musterte sie besorgt.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Lizzy?“

„Ja, ja…“, wehrte Elizabeth ihre Schwester ab. Dann wandte sie sich an den Diener. „Danke, Sie können jetzt gehen.“

Der Bedienstete verschwand augenblicklich, während nun alle Augen auf ihr ruhten.

„Es sind schlimme Neuigkeiten, nicht wahr?“, wagte Georgiana nach einer Weile zu sagen.

Elizabeth nickte.

„Was ist mit Tante Catherine?“

„Ach, Georgiana…“, murmelte Elizabeth, stand auf und breitete ihre Arme aus. Ihre Schwägerin erhob sich ebenfalls, ging auf sie zu und ließ sich von ihr umarmen. „Deine Tante ist heute Abend friedlich eingeschlafen.“

„Oh nein…!“, entfuhr es Georgiana und sie begann hemmungslos zu weinen. Auch Elizabeth standen Tränen in den Augen. Wie gern hätte sie sich noch einmal mit Lady Catherine ausgesprochen und versöhnt. Doch nun war es zu spät. Wenn sie nur geahnt hätte, wie schlimm es tatsächlich um Ihre Ladyschaft stand, dann wäre sie gemeinsam mit William zu ihr gefahren.

„Dein Bruder bittet uns, so schnell wie möglich nach Rosings zu kommen, um an der Beerdigung deiner Tante teilzunehmen. Eure Cousine Anne besteht darauf“, berichtete Elizabeth weiter. „Ich denke, wir werden morgen Vormittag fahren. Geh schon einmal rauf in dein Zimmer und pack ein paar Sachen zusammen. Ich komme ein wenig später zu dir.“

„Ich begleite Sie hinauf, Georgiana“, bot Kitty spontan an und erntete dafür ein freundliches Nicken Elizabeths.

Sobald die beiden Mädchen das Zimmer verlassen hatten, wandte sich die Hausherrin an Mary: „Es wäre mir lieb, wenn du noch etwas bleibst, denn ich brauche deine Hilfe.“

Erstaunt schaute ihre Schwester sie an, während Elizabeth eine dicke Seidenkordel, die neben dem Eingang des Salons hielt, betätigte. Wenig später erschien die alte Haushälterin, Mrs. Reynolds, im Salon.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Madam?“, erkundigte sich die Alte freundlich.

„Bitte, nehmen Sie Platz“, forderte Elizabeth die Angestellte auf. „Ich muss Ihnen etwas Trauriges mitteilen und es wäre besser, wenn Sie dann säßen.“

Nachdem Mrs. Reynolds sich vorsichtig auf die äußerste Kante eines schön gearbeiteten Polsterstuhles gesetzt hatte, berichtete Elizabeth ihr vom Ableben Lady de Bourghs. Die alte Haushälterin vergoss ein paar Tränen, da sie die Schwester ihrer ehemaligen Herrin als wohlwollende Dame in Erinnerung hatte, und entschuldigte sich dann dafür.

„Ich bitte Sie, Mrs. Reynolds, das ist doch nur allzu verständlich“, meinte Lizzy. „Wie Sie sich sicher denken können, werden Miss Georgiana und ich umgehend nach Rosings aufbrechen. Allerdings lasse ich meinen Sohn hier, da er noch zu klein ist, als dass ihm solch eine lange Reise gut tut. Ich weiß, dass Nathaniel in der Obhut seines Kindermädchens gut aufgehoben ist.“

„Oh, ich werde natürlich auch ein Auge auf den Kleinen haben, Mrs. Darcy“, versicherte die Alte ihr sofort.

„Davon bin ich überzeugt, Mrs. Reynolds. Und nun begeben Sie sich in Ihre wohlverdiente Ruhe, meine Liebe. Gute Nacht.“

„Gute Nacht, Madam – Gute Nacht, Miss Bennet.“

Als die Haushälterin fort war, wandte sich Elizabeth an Mary.

„Meine liebe, vernünftige, zuverlässige Schwester, ich vertraue dir meinen Sohn an und bitte dich darüber hinaus, hier ein wenig auf alles zu achten, solange ich fort bin. Wir werden sicherlich nicht länger als eine Woche auf Rosings bleiben.“

„Das verstehe ich, Lizzy, und ich verspreche dir, mich um Nathaniel zu kümmern, so gut ich es vermag.“

„Nun, es reicht, wenn du stündlich nach ihm siehst. Sein Kindermädchen ist ja bei ihm und er schläft noch sehr viel. Doch ich wäre viel ruhiger, wenn ich wüsste, dass du dich um Nathaniel kümmerst. Und nun entschuldige bitte, Mary, ich muss noch einige Reisevorbereitungen treffen. Gute Nacht.“

„Gute Nacht, Lizzy.“


	4. Chapter 4

Die große Kapelle von Rosings Park, in der die Trauerfeier für Lady Catherine de Bourgh stattfand, war berstend voll, da jeder in Hunsford daran teilnehmen wollte. Schließlich war die Verstorbene eine große Persönlichkeit gewesen, die allen, die ihr begegneten, Respekt, Hochachtung und auch ein wenig Angst einflößte. Bei all dem hatte sich Ihre Ladyschaft jedoch stets als gerechte und wohlwollende Patroness erwiesen, so dass ihr Tod von jedermann aufrichtig bedauert wurde. Und als Mr. Collins dies in seiner feierlichen Trauerpredigt, die ein einziges Loblied auf Lady Catherine war, zum Abschluss noch einmal hervorhob, nickte die Trauergemeinde zustimmend.

Elizabeth, die zusammen mit ihrem Mann und ihrer Schwägerin sowie der Familie Fitzwilliam vorne bei Anne im Familiengestühl saß, lauschte ungläubig der einfühlsam vorgetragenen Predigt ihres Cousins. Damals, als er das erste Mal zu ihnen nach Longbourne kam, hatte er nur jede Menge übertriebene Albernheiten von sich gegeben, so dass sich in ihr der Eindruck verfestigt hatte, er sei nicht gerade mit besonderen Geistesgaben versehen. Doch hier, wo sie ihn zum ersten Mal in seinem Amt als Geistlichen erlebte, schien er ein völlig anderer Mann zu sein, der zu Recht von seiner Gemeinde in Hunsford geachtet wurde.

„Nehmen wir nun also feierlich Abschied von Lady Catherine de Bourgh, deren Tod einen unwiederbringlichen Verlust in unser aller Herzen hinterlässt“, schloss Mr. Collins gerade in feierlichem Ton. Daraufhin setzte der Organist ein und spielte einen Choral, währenddessen die vier Träger nach vorne kamen, den Sarg hochhoben und langsam damit auf den Friedhof hinausschritten. Ihnen folgte Mr. Collins neben Anne, deren Gesicht völlig verweint war, und danach Lord Charles Fitzwilliam of Wayton mit seiner Gattin und seinen beiden Söhnen samt Schwiegertochter. Den Abschluss bildete die Familie Darcy.

An der Familiengruft der de Bourghs angekommen, hielt man noch einmal davor an. Während die Träger den Sarg durch die offenstehende Tür hineinbrachten und ihn vorsichtig auf den bereitstehenden Sockel neben den sterblichen Überresten Sir Lewis de Bourghs betteten, versammelten sich die Trauernden um Mr. Collins und die Familienangehörigen. Der Pfarrer wartete, bis die Sargträger aus der Gruft herauskamen und sich zu den anderen Gemeindemitgliedern dazugesellten. Erst dann hub Mr. Collins wieder zu sprechen an, lobte noch einmal die Güte der lieben Verstorbenen und forderte seine Zuhörer dazu auf, mit ihm gemeinsam für Lady Catherine zu beten. Dieser Aufforderung kamen alle gerne nach und viele ließen es sich danach nicht nehmen, der Familie ihr persönliches Beileid auszusprechen.

Elizabeth warf immer wieder einen besorgten Blick auf Anne, die aussah, als würde sie gleich zusammenbrechen. Zum Glück hatte deren umsichtiger Onkel, ein hochgewachsener Mann von kräftiger Statur, einen Arm um sie gelegt, um sie zu halten, während sich Lady of Wayton bei denjenigen bedankte, die der Familie der Verstorbenen persönlich ihr Beileid aussprachen, und diese dann in die große Halle von Rosings einlud, wo man den Leichenschmaus begehen würde. Klugerweise hatte man mit vielen Trauergästen, die es zu verköstigen galt, gerechnet.

Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde war die Familie mit Mr. Collins, dessen Gattin und den Sargträgern endlich allein auf den Friedhof und der Pfarrer ging noch einmal persönlich in die Gruft hinein, um einen Segen für die Verstorbene zu sprechen. Als er wieder hinauskam, gab er den Trägern ein Zeichen, die schwere Steintür zu schließen. Während die Männer damit beschäftigt waren, wandte Mr. Collins sich in behutsamem Ton an Anne und legte ihr sanft eine Hand auf den Unterarm.

„Ich weiß, wie unendlich schwer Sie der Verlust Ihrer lieben Frau Mutter trifft und natürlich stehe ich Ihnen jederzeit zur Verfügung, wenn Sie meiner Hilfe bedürfen“, versicherte er ihr.

Die Angesprochene nickte ihm zu und senkte dann wieder ihren Blick zu Boden.

„Am Besten, wir kehren jetzt nach Rosings zurück“, meinte Lord of Wayton und nickte dem Pfarrer zu. „Bitte, Mr. Collins, machen Sie uns die Freude, zusammen mit Ihrer Gattin an unserer privaten Trauerfeier auf Rosings teilzunehmen. Sie beide gehören ja quasi zur Familie.“

Dann wandte sich der Lord an seine Nichte: „Mir scheint, du bist nicht wohlauf, Anne. Komm, ich trage dich ins Haus.“

„Nein…“, erwiderte die junge Frau darauf endlich. Es war das erste Wort, das sie überhaupt an dem heutigen Tage von sich gab. „Nein, Onkel Charles, es geht schon… ich kann nur nicht so schnell…“

Anne warf einen Blick auf die Gruft, die jetzt wieder verschlossen war.

„Mutter!“, entfuhr es ihr und sie begann, laut zu weinen. Ihr Onkel zog sie an seine Brust und hielt sie dort eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Niemand verlor ein Wort darüber, denn Anne’s Trauer war allzu verständlich und die junge Frau tat ihnen auch überaus leid. Wie sollte dieses hilflose, zarte und kränkelnde Geschöpf, das nun die Nachfolge seiner Mutter antrat, allein mit diesem riesigen Besitz zurechtkommen?

„Mir scheint, es ist besser, wenn wir jetzt alle ins Haus zurückkehren“, mischte sich William Darcy nun mit energischer Stimme ein. „Hier draußen erinnert uns noch alles viel zu sehr an den Verlust unserer lieben Verstorbenen und macht uns deswegen immer wieder traurig.“

„William hat recht“, bekräftigte Lord of Wayton die Worte seines Neffen. „Komm, Anne, im Haus findest du eher zur Ruhe als hier; und außerdem hast du schließlich noch Gäste.“

„Muss ich denn wirklich noch diesen…“, Anne stockte, bevor sie weitersprach: „…diesen… diesen… Leichenschmaus… über mich ergehen lassen?“

„Ich fürchte ja“, meinte ihr Onkel. „Es gehört sich schließlich so, mein Kind. Es sind ja nur noch ein paar Stunden und du bist nicht allein. Schau, wir sind alle hier, um dir beizustehen.“

Anne warf nun mit ihren tränenglitzernden Augen einen Blick auf die übrige Familie. Ihr Onkel und ihre Tante waren ja sehr nett, aber sie würden gewiss übermorgen schon wieder abreisen, genau wie sein ältester Sohn und dessen Gattin. Nun ja, und sein jüngerer Sohn, Oberst Gerald Fitzwilliam, musste bereits morgen schon fahren, weil ihn die Pflicht rief. Blieben nur noch William, seine Frau und Georgiana. Aber auch sie konnten wohl nicht sehr lange bleiben, da Elizabeth Darcy ein kleines Kind zu versorgen hatte. Dabei benötigte sie gerade die Hilfe von William sehr. Doch jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um darüber zu sprechen. Einerseits besaß sie im Moment nicht die Kraft dazu und andererseits drängte ihre Familie sie jetzt zur Rückkehr ins Haus, wo die Trauergäste sie erwarteten…

 

~~~~~

 

Die Trauerfeier auf Rosings gab Elizabeth die Gelegenheit, endlich einmal unter vier Augen wieder mit ihrer Freundin Charlotte zu sprechen, die sie lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Keiner achtete auf das Gespräch der beiden, da viel zu viele Leute damit beschäftigt waren, sich um die zarte, blasse Anne zu kümmern, die von allen Anwesenden herzlich bedauert wurde.

„Die Ärmste tut mir überaus leid“, wisperte Charlotte. „Eigentlich bedürfte sie dringend der Ruhe, muss stattdessen jedoch diesen Trubel hier über sich ergehen lassen. Die Beileidsbekundungen und das offensichtliche Mitleid tragen gewiss nicht dazu bei, Miss Anne in ihrer Trauer zu trösten.“

„Wohl wahr“, gab Elizabeth ihr recht. „Umso angenehmer ist mir das Verhalten deines Mannes aufgefallen. Er ist sehr zurückhaltend ihr gegenüber. Kann es sein, dass er ein wenig feinfühliger geworden ist, was seinen Umgang mit Menschen betrifft?“

„Nun ja, vor der Familie de Bourgh hat er immer sehr viel Respekt – wie übrigens vor allen hochwohlgeborenen Leuten“, meinte Charlotte. „Im Übrigen verhält er sich in seiner Gemeinde keineswegs so albern, wie einst in Longbourne. Ich glaube, er war damals sehr darauf bedacht, auf alle einen guten Eindruck zu machen. In Hunsfort brauchte er das nicht mehr, denn er ist hier eine angesehene Persönlichkeit, und ich bin auch sehr froh darüber. Du weißt ja, dass ich ihn damals nur aus Vernunftgründen geheiratet habe, obwohl ich das niemandem außer dir anvertraute. Doch mittlerweile habe ich ihn richtig liebgewonnen und freue mich auf das Kind, das in ein paar Monaten zur Welt kommen wird. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie glücklich dein Cousin darüber ist.“

„Nun, mir scheint, dass deine Entscheidung, seine Frau zu werden, entgegen meiner Annahme doch richtig war“, gab Elizabeth zu und lächelte ein wenig.

„Erinnerst du dich noch meiner Worte, dass nichts dagegen spräche, dass eine Ehe, die aus Vernunftgründen geschlossen wurde, ebenfalls glücklich sein könne?“

„Oh ja, aber ich wollte es damals nicht glauben.“

„Vielleicht träfe dies auf dich nicht zu, Lizzy, denn dein Temperament ist nicht so nüchtern wie meines – und ich fürchte, deine Mutter wird es mir niemals verzeihen, dass ich Mr. Collins‘ Ehefrau geworden bin.“

„Das befürchte ich auch“, seufzte Elizabeth. „Sie glaubt allen Ernstes, dass dein Mann und du sie aus dem Hause jagt, wenn unser Vater das Zeitliche segnet.“

„So etwas würden wir niemals tun! Ist deiner Mutter denn immer noch nicht klar, dass Will eine Lebensstellung hier in Hunsfort hat und gar kein Interesse, auf Longbourne zu leben?“

„Natürlich nicht, Charlotte! Nachdem ich seinen Heiratsantrag ablehnte und er kurz danach dich um deine Hand bat, sieht Mama in deinem Mann nur wieder den Bösewicht, der sie aus dem Haus werfen wird. Von dieser Meinung kann kein Mensch sie abbringen.“

„Dann bestell deiner Mutter schöne Grüße von mir, falls du sie wieder siehst, und sag ihr, dass Will nur pro forma das Erbe deines Vaters antreten wird, wenn es – was hoffentlich erst in ferner Zukunft eintritt – so weit sein sollte. Selbstverständlich kann sie dann weiterhin dort wohnen, denn ich gehe davon aus, dass Mary und Kitty bis dahin verheiratet sein werden.“

„Tja, darauf richtet sie im Moment all ihre Energie“, meinte Elizabeth. „Mary hat mir schon ihr Leid darüber geklagt.“

„Mary?“

„Oh ja, sie und Kitty sind seit kurzer Zeit bei uns zu Besuch. Du weißt sicherlich noch, dass Mary sehr fromm ist und alles andere als eitel. Genau das scheint Mama ihr vorzuwerfen.“

„Nun ja, Mary wirkt unter euch anderen Schwestern sehr unscheinbar und ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass eure Mutter sie ständig ermahnt, mehr aus sich zu machen“, gab Charlotte zu. „Mary macht nicht gerade den Eindruck, dass sie das Wohlgefallen eines Mannes auf sich ziehen möchte. Ihr schien immer viel wichtiger zu sein, als gebildete junge Dame von tadellosem Ruf zu gelten.“

„Daran hat sich nichts geändert“, räumte Elizabeth ein. „Sie vertraute mir an, gerne als Gouvernante arbeiten zu wollen. Meiner Meinung nach ist das ein vernünftiger Wunsch, doch ich bin davon überzeugt, Mama wird das alles andere als gefallen.“

„Dein Vater wird auch nicht gerade davon erbaut sein, Lizzy.“

„Aber er wird Mary‘s Argumente gelten lassen und sicherlich eher dazu bereit sein, ihrem Wunsch zu entsprechen. Immerhin ist es besser, seine Tochter geht einer anständigen, vernünftigen Beschäftigung nach, als als alte Jungfer zu Hause sitzenzubleiben.“

In ebendiesem Augenblick trat ein kleiner, alter Mann mit Stirnglatze und Brille in Begleitung eines jüngeren, hochgewachsenen Mannes mit schwarzbraunem Haar und ebensolch dunkler Augenfarbe an sie heran und räusperte sich. Sofort sahen Charlotte und Elizabeth auf.

„Verzeihen Sie, dass ich Ihr Gespräch unterbreche, Mrs. Collins“, entschuldigte sich der Alte. „Aber ich möchte Ihre Freundin, Mrs. Darcy, um Hilfe bitten.“

„Um Hilfe, Sir?“, wunderte sich Elizabeth.

„Ja, Madam“, erklärte der Alte verlegen, warf einen raschen Blick auf Anne de Bourgh und wandte sich dann wieder Lizzy zu. „Miss de Bourgh bedarf dringend der Ruhe und vielleicht können Sie Ihre Verwandten davon überzeugen, dass sich die junge Dame nun endlich zurückziehen darf? Ich finde, Miss de Bourgh hat lange genug dieses ganze Kondolenzgehabe über sich ergehen lassen. Sehen Sie sich doch Ihre junge Verwandte nur an, Mrs. Darcy. Sie hält das nicht mehr lange durch.“

Elizabeth war dem Blick des alten Mannes gefolgt und musste ihm innerlich recht geben. Anne war immer noch überaus blass, doch dazu war nun noch ein leichtes Zittern gekommen, was gut erkennbar war an ihrem Arm, den sie gerade einem der Trauergäste reichte, der ihr gegenüber wohl gerade nochmals sein Beileid bekundet hatte.

„Ja, es scheint wirklich besser zu sein, wenn Miss de Bourgh sich jetzt zurückziehen könnte“, wandte Elizabeth sich wieder dem alten Mann zu. „Aber wer sind Sie, dass Sie meinen, darüber urteilen zu können, mein Herr?“

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie bitte“, erwiderte der alte Mann und verneigte sich. „Mein Name ist Daniel Baker. Ich bin der Arzt von Hunsfort und behandele die Familie de Bourgh seit mehreren Jahrzehnten. Ich kenne Miss de Bourgh schon seit ihrer Kindheit und weiß, dass man ihr nicht zu viel Aufregungen zumuten darf. Der Verlust ihrer Mutter und die damit einhergehende Trauerfeier und Grablegung waren schon schmerzlich genug für die junge Dame. Natürlich weiß ich, dass es sich für die Erbin der Verstorbenen gehört, am anschließenden Leichenschmaus teilzunehmen. Doch ich finde, sie hat ihrer Pflicht Genüge getan und kann sich jetzt zurückziehen. Würden Sie also so freundlich sein, Mrs. Darcy, Miss de Bourgh dabei behilflich zu sein?“

Elizabeth nickte Dr. Baker zu, erhob sich und ging zu Anne hinüber. Charlotte, Mr. Baker und der jüngere Mann beobachteten, wie Mrs. Darcy mit denjenigen sprach, die noch darauf warteten, Miss de Bourgh ihr Beileid auszudrücken. Anscheinend hatte sie die richtigen Worte gefunden, denn die Gäste nickten verständnisvoll und zogen sich dann zurück. Auch Lord of Wayton, der neben Anne saß, nickte, als Elizabeth sich erklärend an ihn wandte. Danach half sie Miss de Bourgh aufzustehen und verließ zusammen mit ihr den großen Saal.

Dr. Baker wandte sich daraufhin mit zufriedenem Lächeln an Charlotte und meinte: „Ihre Freundin versteht es, mit Menschen umzugehen. Aber es war kaum etwas anderes zu erwarten, nach all dem Lob, mit dem Oberst Fitzwilliam die junge Mrs. Darcy bedachte.“

„Es ist nicht übertrieben“, erwiderte Charlotte, die sich insgeheim darüber wunderte, dass der gute Oberst überhaupt noch ein Wort über Elizabeth verlor. Sie hätte gedacht, dass er ihre Freundin so schnell wie möglich vergessen würde, nachdem sie die Ehefrau seines Cousins geworden war, oder dass zumindest seine Gefühle für Lizzy abgekühlt seien. Doch dem schien nicht so zu sein! Armer Oberst! Wie lange würde er noch unter seinem Liebeskummer leiden? Es war gut, dass er bereits morgen schon zurück zu seinem Regiment musste. Je weniger er Lizzy sah, desto besser war das für sein Gefühlsleben; und mit der Zeit würde er auch seinen Liebeskummer überwinden. Doch es sprach für Fitzwilliam's anständigen Charakter, dass er immer noch Hochachtung für Lizzy empfand.

„Der Oberst ist ein feiner Mann“, entfuhr es Charlotte unwillkürlich.

„Oh ja, ein Mann von tadellosem Ruf und ebensolchem Benehmen“, bestätigte ihr Dr. Baker sofort. „Aber dies gilt für alle, die mit der Familie de Bourgh verwandt sind. Ich hoffe sehr, dass die Verwandten von Miss de Bourgh ihr in der nachfolgenden Zeit zur Seite stehen werden.“

„Wie meinen Sie das?“, fragte Charlotte.

„Nun, die junge Dame ist durch den Tod ihrer Mutter seelisch stark erschüttert“, erklärte Dr. Baker. „Es wäre vielleicht gut, wenn wenigstens ein Mensch aus ihrer Verwandtschaft eine Zeitlang bei ihr verbringen würde, bis sie das Schlimmste überstanden hat.“

„Das erste halbe Jahr nach dem Tod eines nahen Angehörigen ist das Schlimmste“, mischte sich der jüngere Mann nun in das Gespräch ein. Charlotte warf ihm einen befremdeten Blick zu.

„Verzeihen Sie, Mrs. Collins“, wandte sich Dr. Baker daraufhin sofort an sie. „Dies hier ist mein Nachfolger, Mr. Robert Fuller. Er wird im September meine Landarztpraxis weiterführen.“

„Sie wollen sich schon zur Ruhe setzen, Dr. Baker?“

„Nun, ich bin nicht mehr der Jüngste, meine liebe Mrs. Collins, und Robert ist der Sohn meiner Schwester. Er ist ein sehr guter Arzt, dem ich meine Praxis ruhigen Gewissens überlasse.“

„Es freut mich sehr, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Dr. Fuller“, sagte Charlotte dann in freundlichem Ton zu dem jüngeren Mann. „Sie begleiten Ihren Onkel wohl, um die Gemeinde und Ihre zukünftigen Patienten kennenzulernen?“

„So ist es, Mrs. Collins“, bestätigte der Angesprochene und verneigte sich leicht. Er machte einen überaus ernsten Eindruck, wirkte dabei aber durchaus sympathisch. „Schon seit geraumer Zeit bin ich dabei, wenn mein Onkel seine Hausbesuche macht. Auf diese Weise lernen die Leute mich auch kennen.“

„Hatten Sie denn noch Gelegenheit, sich Lady Catherine vorzustellen?“

„Ich war bei den letzten Visiten dabei. Die Patronesse war eine überaus beeindruckende Dame.“

„Ja, das kann man sagen“, meinte Charlotte lächelnd. „Sie wird uns sehr fehlen.“

In diesem Augenblick kam Elizabeth wieder zurück und setzte sich zu ihr.

„Wie geht es Miss de Bourgh?“, erkundigte sich Dr. Baker besorgt.

„Sie wirkte erleichtert, als ich sie von der Gesellschaft fortgebracht habe“, erklärte ihm Lizzy. „Nichtsdestotrotz leidet sie sehr unter dem Tod ihrer Mutter. Ich versuchte, sie zu trösten, aber natürlich ist das im Moment kaum möglich. Anne hat sich nun etwas hingelegt und Mrs. Jenkinson meinte, ich könne dann gehen.“

„Vielleicht sollte ich noch einmal nach Miss de Bourgh sehen?“, meinte Dr. Baker.

„Nein, es ist besser, die junge Dame vorerst in Ruhe zu lassen“, hielt sein Neffe ihn auf. „Wenn du sie morgen Nachmittag besuchst, reicht das meiner Meinung nach völlig aus.“

Elizabeth musterte den jungen Mann jetzt genauso befremdet wie vordem ihre Freundin, so dass Charlotte sich genötigt fühlte, sie mit Dr. Robert Fuller bekannt zu machen. Daraufhin reichte Lizzy ihm ihre Hand und meinte: „Ich hoffe wirklich, meine Cousine Anne ist bei Ihnen in guten Händen, wenn Sie im September die Aufgaben Ihres Onkels übernehmen.“

„Ich tue mein Bestes, Mrs. Darcy!“, versprach der junge Arzt./ Dann verabschiedeten er und sein Onkel sich und verließen die Trauerfeier. Sobald die beiden außer Hörweite waren, wisperte Elizabeth ihrer Freundin ins Ohr: „Mir wäre sehr viel wohler, wenn Dr. Baker noch einmal nach Anne geschaut hätte. Weshalb mischt sich sein unerfahrener, junger Neffe überhaupt da ein?“

„Aber, Lizzy, Dr. Fuller hat wahrscheinlich recht“, meinte Charlotte. „Miss de Bourgh möchte sich vermutlich richtig ausweinen. Doch vor einer ihr nicht allzu gut bekannten Person, die du nun einmal bist, wird es ihr peinlich sein. Und der gute alte Dr. Baker würde ihr in einem solchen Fall ein starkes Beruhigungsmittel verschreiben. Wäre es nicht wirklich besser, wenn Miss de Bourgh sich ihrem Schmerz hingibt, statt ihn zu betäuben?“

„Sie ist völlig verzweifelt, Charlotte!“

„Ein Beruhigungsmittel schafft dies aber nicht aus der Welt, Lizzy, sondern verlängert die Leidenszeit. Besser, Miss de Bourgh trauert jetzt richtig. Es wird ihre Seele erleichtern und ihren Kopf wieder freimachen. Denn sie benötigt bald wieder einen klaren Verstand, da sie das Erbe ihrer Mutter antreten muss!“


	5. Chapter 5

Drei Tage nach der Beerdigung Lady Catherine’s verabschiedeten sich Lord Charles und seine Frau von Anne. Ihre Kinder waren schon vor zwei Tagen abgereist, weil der ältere Sohn dringende Angelegenheiten in London erledigen musste, wobei die Anwesenheit seiner Frau unabkömmlich war, und der jüngere Sohn zurück zu seinem Regiment musste.

Mittlerweile hatte Anne sich wieder so weit gefangen, dass ihr Onkel glaubte, sie jetzt ruhigen Gewissen verlassen zu können. Zwar wären er und seine Gattin gerne geblieben, doch gestern Abend hatte ihn eine Depesche seines Verwalters erreicht, dass es Schwierigkeiten mit der Ernte geben könnte und einige Pächter darüber aufgebracht seien. Die Anwesenheit Seiner Lordschaft würde dringend benötigt, um die Leute wieder zur Ruhe zu bringen. Nachdem Lord Charles dies William Darcy anvertraut hatte, meinte dieser, er solle der Bitte seines Verwalters nachkommen. Er, seine Frau und seine Schwester beabsichtigten, noch einige Tage in Rosings zu bleiben, was Seine Lordschaft überaus beruhigte.

Auch Anne, so traurig sie noch war, freute sich über die Anwesenheit der Familie Darcy. Dennoch plagte sie das schlechte Gewissen und sie fragte Elizabeth immer wieder besorgt, ob dies denn keine Nachteile für ihr Baby mit sich brächte.

„Liebe Anne“, erwiderte Lizzy, da die junge Herrin von Rosings diese vertrauliche Anrede von ihr wünschte. „Sei versichert, dass ich meinen Sohn in besten Händen weiß. Meine Schwester Mary und Nathaniel’s Kindermädchen sind äußerst zuverlässige Personen. Gerade heute Morgen erhielt ich einen Brief meiner Schwester, die mir versichert, wie gut es dem Kleinen geht.“

„Es muss schön sein, eine solche Schwester zu haben“, seufzte Anne traurig. „Ich wünschte wirklich, ich hätte auch Geschwister – zumindest einen Bruder, dann müsste ich mich nicht um die Erbschaftsangelegenheiten kümmern.“

„Aber du hast doch gewiss zuverlässige Leute um dich, die dies für dich regeln können oder dich zumindest gut beraten?“

„Das kann ich nur hoffen, liebe Elizabeth. Meine Mutter hat mir nie Einblick in derlei Dinge gegeben, denn sie war der Meinung, dass mich dies viel zu sehr belasten würde. Ach, Mama war immer sehr rücksichtsvoll zu mir. Vielleicht zu sehr, denn ich komme mir so dumm vor. Woher soll ich wissen, wem dieser Rechtsanwälte, Bankiers oder Verwalter ich tatsächlich trauen kann? Ich weiß im Moment kaum, wo mir der Kopf steht und kann keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Meinst du, es wäre sehr vermessen von mir, deinen Mann um Rat zu fragen?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht!“, versicherte Lizzy. „William hilft dir gerne, wo er kann. Komm, lass uns gleich zu ihm gehen. Er wollte nach dem Frühstück in der Bibliothek nach einem guten Buch suchen!“

Willig ließ sich Anne von Elizabeth dorthin führen, obwohl sie vor ihrem Cousin ein wenig Angst hatte. Er wirkte auf sie wie auf viele, denen er gefühlsmäßig nicht nahe stand, überaus distanziert. Daher war Anne mehr als froh gewesen, dass er sich für eine andere als Ehefrau entschieden hatte. Sie selbst hatte noch niemals das Gefühl heftiger Verliebtheit empfunden und spürte dementsprechend keinerlei Neigung, jemals zu heiraten. Das Leben mit ihrer Mutter und ihrer alten Kinderfrau, die seit ein paar Jahren mehr eine Art Gesellschafterin geworden war, hatte sie stets als angenehm erlebt und sie wünschte, es auf diese Weise weiterzuführen – auch, wenn ihre Mutter nun leider nicht mehr daran teilhaben konnte.

„Entschuldige bitte, dass wir dich stören, William“, sagte Elizabeth, nachdem sie mit Anne in die Bibliothek eingetreten war. Ihr Mann, der sich interessiert die Bände im ersten Regal angeschaut hatte, blickte die beiden Frauen erstaunt an. „Anne möchte unter vier Augen mit dir sprechen.“

„Ja, bitte?“, wandte Darcy sich sofort seiner jüngeren Cousine zu und sah sie gespannt an.

„Mir wäre es lieber, wenn wir das Gespräch im alten Arbeitszimmer meines Vaters führen könnten“, erwiderte Anne schüchtern. „Dort sind wir ungestört und es… nun, ich glaube, es ist heikel, was ich mit dir besprechen muss.“

„In Ordnung“, nickte William ernst. „Dann lass uns in das Zimmer deines Vaters gehen.“

Galant kam er auf sie zu, öffnete dann die Tür für sie und wartete, bis Anne hindurchging, ehe er ihr folgte. Elizabeth sah den beiden lächelnd nach, bevor sie ihrerseits begann, sich in den Regalen der Bibliothek umzusehen…

 

~~~~~

 

Nachdem William ihr in das Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters gefolgt war, schloss Anne hinter ihm die Tür und forderte ihren Cousin freundlich auf, Platz zu nehmen. Darcy setzte sich und musterte sie erwartungsvoll. Dies machte Anne so nervös, dass sie nicht anders konnte, als unruhig im Zimmer herumzugehen. Ihr Cousin ließ sie gewähren. Offensichtlich war seine schüchterne Cousine aufgeregt und versuchte jetzt, die richtigen Worte zu finden.

Endlich hielt Anne inne und wandte ihr Gesicht William zu.

„Das Zerwürfnis meiner Mutter mit dir wegen Elizabeth tut mir unendlich leid“, sagte sie dann mit zitternder Stimme und sah ihren Cousin unsicher an. „Ich hoffe, du trägst es mir nicht nach, William. Ich mag deine Frau sehr und würde auch gerne euren kleinen Sohn kennenlernen. Meinst du, ihr könntet all das, was zwischen Mutter und euch vorgefallen ist, verzeihen? Ich wünsche mir nämlich nichts sehnlicher, als ein einvernehmliches Verhältnis zu dir, Elizabeth, eurem Kind und Georgiana.“

„Es gibt nichts, was dagegen spricht, Anne“, erwiderte Darcy mit ruhiger Stimme und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. Er streckte seine Hand aus und meinte: „Komm, meine Liebe, setz dich hin. Du scheinst mir immer noch sehr aufgewühlt zu sein. Vielleicht würde dir eine Luftveränderung gut tun, so wie Dr. Baker es dir empfohlen hat.“

„Möglich“, räumte die junge Dame ein und ließ sich hinter dem Schreibtisch nieder. Dann starrte sie auf eine Mappe, unter der sich einige Blätter leeres Briefpapier befanden, was sie an den ursprünglichen Wunsch dieser Unterredung erinnerte. Sie seufzte laut und fuhr dann traurig fort: „Leider wartet auf mich die unangenehme Aufgabe, mich mit den Erbschaftsangelegenheiten meiner Mutter auseinanderzusetzen. Ach, William, ich fühle mich dem nicht gewachsen und ich habe keine Ahnung, wem ich trauen kann. Hast du vielleicht einen Rat, der mir in dieser Hinsicht weiterhelfen könnte?“

„Das scheint dich tatsächlich sehr zu belasten“, meinte Darcy mitfühlend. „Wenn du willst, helfe ich dir, den Nachlass deiner Mutter zu regeln.“

Überrascht blickte die junge Frau auf und starrte ihren Cousin an.

„Würdest du das wirklich tun, William?“

„Selbstverständlich, Anne.“

„Aber diese Angelegenheiten dauern sicherlich einige Zeit und bestimmt ist es deiner Frau nicht recht, so lange von ihrem Kind getrennt zu sein“, meinte sie dann und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das kann ich von Elizabeth und dir nicht verlangen.“

„Ich bitte dich, dir darüber nicht den Kopf zu zerbrechen, liebe Cousine“, sagte Darcy beschwichtigend. „Meine Haushälterin, Mrs. Reynolds, sorgt seit Jahrzehnten dafür, dass auch während unserer Abwesenheit auf Pemberley alles seine Ordnung hat, und so viel ich durch meine Frau weiß, geht es unserem Sohn hervorragend. Er hat eine Kinderfrau und zwei junge Tanten, die ihn gewiss verwöhnen. Zur Not kann Elizabeth mit Georgiana auch allein wieder nach Pemberley fahren, aber ich dachte, die Gesellschaft der beiden tue dir ganz gut.“

Anne lächelte erleichtert und nickte.

„Ja, ich bin froh, dass sie da sind – und dass du hier bist und mir helfen willst“, erklärte sie dann lächelnd. „Mir wäre es sehr lieb, wenn du die Bücher von Rosings-Park überprüfen könntest. Mutter hat unserem Verwalter, Mr. Abel, zwar sehr vertraut und große Stücke auf ihn gehalten, aber sie hat seine Abrechnungen nie überprüft. Daher bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob man ihm wirklich vertrauen kann.“

„Das dürfte kein Problem darstellen“, meinte Darcy. „Bestell Mr. Abel doch am Besten für Morgen früh hierher. Bestimmt rechnet er damit, dass du oder einer deiner Verwandten die Bücher der letzten fünf Jahre einsehen möchte. Das ist völlig normal.“

„Danke!“, sagte Anne und schien erleichtert. „Ich werde also den Verwalter von Rosings für Morgen früh bestellen. Um welche Uhrzeit, William?“

„9.00 Uhr wäre gut“, erwiderte der Gefragte, legte eine Hand auf die zarte von Anne und lächelte seine Cousine freundlich an. „Ich bin überzeugt, dass Mr. Abel ein sehr vertrauenswürdiger Mann und alles hier in bester Ordnung ist, Anne.“

 

~~~~~

 

Nach dem Gespräch mit William war es Zeit für den Tee und daher trafen sich alle im kleinen Salon wieder, in dem man gemeinsam Tee und Gebäck einzunehmen pflegte. Anders als der große Besuchersaal, in dem früher Lady Catherine ihre Gäste empfing und bewirten ließ, strahlte dieser mit dunkelroter Samttapete ausgestattete Raum, in dem sich mehrere bequeme Sessel, ebenfalls mit wertvollem Stoff bezogen, und daneben stehende Tischchen befanden, auf denen man die Tassen und die Teller mit dem Gebäck abstellen konnte, Wärme und Behaglichkeit aus.

„Nun, Anne, ich hoffe, euer Gespräch ist zufriedenstellend verlaufen?“, fragte Elizabeth freundlich, nachdem sie sich eine Tasse Tee genommen und gesetzt hatte.

„Oh ja, William machte mir einen sehr guten Vorschlag“, erwiderte Anne und lächelte.

„Welchen Vorschlag?“, erkundigte sich Georgiana neugierig.

„Es geht um geschäftliche Dinge“, antwortete William, worauf Georgiana's Interesse sofort verflog, wie er unschwer ihrer Mimik entnahm, ohne sich darüber zu wundern. Viele junge Damen kümmerten sich nicht um derlei Dinge und wurden auch nicht dazu angehalten, da man stets davon ausging, dass sie einst heiraten würden und Angelegenheiten materieller Art, vorher die Aufgabe der Väter, zu Sachen der Gatten wurden. Lady Catherine musste wohl ähnlich gedacht haben, sonst hätte sie ihre Tochter in Bezug auf ihre Besitztümer und ihr Vermögen und die damit einhergehende Verwaltung nicht so unwissend gelassen. Aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass Anne die Alleinerbin der Eheleute Lewis und Catherine de Bourgh war, kam dies einem fast sträflichen Leichtsinn gleich, und William sah es als seine Pflicht an, seiner Cousine in dieser Hinsicht zu helfen. Zunächst einmal bestand seine Hilfe darin, die Geschäftsbücher von Rosings zu prüfen und später auch die der anderen Besitzungen. Danach würde er mit ihr das weitere Vorgehen absprechen, was ihre Erbschaftsangelegenheiten betraf. Sobald dies erledigt wäre, wollte er Anne Schritt für Schritt darin unterrichten, wie man Vermögenswerte und Grundstücke verwaltete, damit sie später allein zurechtkam.

„Es ist so ein schönes Wetter“, bemerkte Elizabeth gerade und holte damit ihren Mann aus seinen Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurück. „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir gleich nach dem Tee etwas spazieren gingen?“

„Nein, ich würde lieber noch ein paar Etüden auf dem Klavier üben“, sagte Georgiana. „Ich hoffe, es stört dich nicht, Anne?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Musik stört mich nie!“, versicherte Anne ihrer Cousine lächelnd.

„Das Wetter ist tatsächlich herrlich“, meinte William. „Aber da ich kein großer Spaziergänger bin, werde ich lieber ausreiten. Ich hätte auch nichts dagegen, dabei Gesellschaft zu haben. Nun, Anne, Elizabeth, was haltet ihr davon?“

„Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich noch nie auf einem Pferd geritten“, gestand Anne. „Daher würde ich einen Spaziergang vorziehen.“

„Ja, ich ziehe dies auch dem Reiten vor“, pflichtete Elizabeth ihr bei. „Man hat doch ein wenig mehr Muße, um sich die Natur zu betrachten. Sie wirkt überaus beruhigend auf das Gemüt.“

„Mag sein, darüber habe ich noch nicht nachgedacht“, meinte Anne. „Meistens bin ich mit Mrs. Jenkinson in meinem kleinen Wagen ausgefahren, um Bekannte zu besuchen und ein wenig mit ihnen zu plaudern. Wenn wir mal einen Spaziergang machten, dann war es höchstens ein kurzer Weg durch Rosings-Park. Du musst dich also darauf gefasst machen, dass ich keine geübte Spaziergängerin bin, Elizabeth.“

„Das macht doch nichts, Anne. Dann gehen wir halt langsam, aber ich bin sicher, ein Spaziergang wird dir gut tun.“

 

~~~~~

 

Eine halbe Stunde später schlenderten Anne und Elizabeth miteinander durch den wundervollen Park von Rosings.

„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich gerne meine Freundin Charlotte Collins besuchen“, meinte Elizabeth zu ihrer Begleiterin. „Allerdings ist es ein gutes Stück zu gehen.“

„Ich habe nichts dagegen, die Familie Collins zu besuchen“, erwiderte Anne lächelnd. „Und es kommt mir sehr entgegen, wenn wir einen längeren Spaziergang machen. Ich wollte dich nämlich gern unter vier Augen sprechen, ohne dass jemand von Rosings den Gegenstand unserer Unterhaltung mitbekommt. Die Angelegenheit ist… nun, ich möchte einfach niemanden kränken, verstehst du?“

„Ja, natürlich“, versicherte Elizabeth, die neugierig geworden war und ihre angeheiratete Cousine abwartend ansah.

„Es geht um Mrs. Jenkinson, meine einstige Kinderfrau und jetzige Gesellschafterin“, begann Anne. „Sie hat mir bereits vor einiger Zeit anvertraut, dass sie sich gerne zur Ruhe setzen würde. Ich konnte es verstehen und wollte darüber mit Mama sprechen, aber dann ist sie krank geworden und…“

„Verstehe“, sagte Elizabeth rasch, da ihre Cousine gerade wieder ein Gesicht machte, als wolle sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen. „Aber lass uns zurückkommen auf Mrs. Jenkinson. Sie möchte sich also gerne zur Ruhe setzen?“

„Ja, und ich verstehe das“, nahm Anne den Faden wieder auf und blickte ihre Begleiterin dankbar an. Sie schniefte kurz und fuhr dann fort: „Ich habe beschlossen, Mrs. Jenkinson ein kleines Häuschen mit Garten hier in der Nähe zu schenken und ihr eine monatliche Zuwendung zu gewähren, damit sie einen angenehmen Lebensabend verbringen kann. Mrs. Jenkinson war mir immer eine gute, mütterliche Freundin und ich werde ihr dafür stets dankbar sein.“

„Du bist wirklich sehr großzügig“, meinte Elizabeth und lächelte unwillkürlich. Früher hatte sie Anne für gleichgültig und langweilig gehalten, aber das schien sie keineswegs zu sein. Offenbar war es nur so gewesen, dass sich diese schüchterne, junge Frau gegen ihre dominante Mutter nicht durchzusetzen gewusst hatte. Doch nun, da Anne alle Entscheidungen, die sie betrafen, selbst fällen musste, zeigte sich hinter der zurückhaltenden, reizlosen Fassende ein liebenswürdiger Mensch. Im Stillen leistete Elizabeth ihrer Cousine Abbitte für die frühere, schlechte Bewertung und schlenderte mit ihr weiter auf den Weg durch den Park zum Pfarrhaus der Familie Collins hin.

„Für Mrs. Jenkinson ist es gewiss erfreulich, dass sie in den wohlverdienten Ruhestand gehen kann“, ergriff Elizabeth nach einer Weile schweigsamen Nebeneinanderherschlenderns erneut das Wort. „Aber wird es dir ohne sie nicht ein wenig einsam auf Rosings vorkommen, Anne?“

„Ja, sicherlich“, gab die Angesprochene zu und nickte, während sie ihrer Begleiterin einen ernsthaften Blick zuwarf. „Deshalb bin ich auf der Suche nach einer geeigneten Nachfolgerin für sie und ich hoffe, dass du mir dabei helfen kannst. Ich bin zwar nicht gern allein, aber ich möchte auch jemanden als Gesellschafterin, der zu meinem Temperament passt. Eine gebildete, ruhige Dame, die meine Interessen für Musik und Literatur teilt. Vielleicht könntest du dich ja mal umhören.“

Elizabeth blieb abrupt stehen und starrte Anne einen Moment fassungslos an. Dann glitt ein breites Lächeln über ihr Gesicht und sie meinte: „Ich glaube, ich wüsste da schon jemanden für dich…“

„Wirklich?“, fragte Anne überrascht. „Wer ist es?“

„Nun, ich möchte erst noch mit William darüber sprechen, ehe ich dir das verrate“, antwortete Elizabeth. „Möglicherweise ist das Ganze nicht so einfach, wie ich es mir vorstelle. Doch mach dir darüber erst Mal keine Gedanken, Anne. So lange du keine geeignete Nachfolgerin für Mrs. Jenkinson gefunden hast, wird dir deine jetzige Gesellschafterin doch erhalten bleiben, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, Mrs. Jenkinson soll meine neue Gesellschafterin noch in die wichtigsten Angelegenheiten einweisen, bevor sie geht.“

„Na also, kein Grund für ein überstürztes Vorgehen. Eine geeignete Gesellschafterin muss mit Bedacht ausgewählt werden.“

„Du hast vermutlich recht“, gab Anne zu, während ihr Mund sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln verzog. „Aber natürlich bin ich neugierig, wen du für mich ins Auge gefasst hast. Kannst du es mir nicht doch verraten?“

„Hm… nein, besser nicht“, erwiderte Elizabeth. „Manchmal neige ich zu verrückten Ideen. Doch ich habe gelernt, darüber zuerst mit meinem Mann zu reden, bevor ich sie zur Sprache bringe. William ist nämlich der Vernünftigere von uns beiden.“

„Du wirkst auf mich kein bisschen unvernünftig, Elizabeth.“

„Oh, ich kenne mich besser, Anne. Deshalb gedulde dich ein Weilchen. Wenn Will meinem Vorschlag zustimmt, wirst du ihn erfahren, und ich bin sicher, dass er einverstanden sein wird.“

Die beiden jungen Damen waren inzwischen vor dem Pfarrhaus angekommen und richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun auf Charlotte, die sie durch das Fenster ihres Aufenthaltsraumes gesehen hatte und gerade eben aus dem Haus trat, um sie Willkommen zu heißen…

 

~~~~~

 

Als Elizabeth am späten Abend mit ihrem Mann im Bett lag, meinte er in besorgtem Ton: „Ich habe heute während meines Ausritts Dr. Baker getroffen und mit ihm über Anne gesprochen. Er riet mir dringend, sie für eine Weile aus Rosings fortzubringen. Hier erinnert sie alles immer wieder an ihre verstorbene Mutter, und er fürchtet, Anne könne einen nervlichen Zusammenbruch erleiden. Du weißt ja, mit ihrer Gesundheit steht es nicht gerade zum Besten.“

„Vielleicht sollten wir sie einfach nach Pemberley einladen“, schlug Elizabeth vor. „Das würde auch gut zu der Idee passen, die mir heute während eines Gesprächs mit Anne einfiel.“

„Eine Idee?“, fragte William und schaute seine Frau stirnrunzelnd an.

„Ja, und ich glaube, es käme Anne sehr zugute“, antwortete sie. „Deine Cousine bat mich darum, ihr bei der Suche nach einer neuen Gesellschafterin zu helfen, da Mrs. Jenkinson sich zur Ruhe setzen will, und ich musste spontan an meine Schwester Mary denken.“

„Mary? Du meinst, deine mittlere Schwester, die kaum auffällt – außer, wenn sie Gäste durch ihr nicht vorhandenes Gesangstalent erfreut?“, fragte er nochmals nach.

„Genau die“, erklärte Elizabeth geduldig. „Doch Mary hat sich mittlerweile zu ihrem Vorteil verändert und würde heute niemandem mehr ihren Gesang oder ihr Klavierspiel aufdrängen.“

„Gegen ihr Klavierspiel war nie etwas einzuwenden, Liebling“, gab William zurück. „Aber wie kommst du nur auf die Idee, deine Schwester könne Annes Gesellschafterin werden?“

„Mary selbst möchte gerne als Gouvernante oder Gesellschafterin arbeiten, da sie sich zu Hause langweilt. Und ich finde ihren Wunsch gar nicht so abwegig. Immerhin ist sie eine gebildete, junge Dame, die sehr zurückhaltend und zudem fromm ist. Sie würde auch vom Temperament her ganz gut zu Anne passen.“

„Hm… vielleicht hast du recht…“, murmelte ihr Mann nachdenklich. „Doch ich hoffe, du hast Anne noch nicht gesagt, dass du an deine Schwester als neue Gesellschafterin für sie denkst?“

„Nein, ich wollte erst mit dir darüber sprechen.“

„Das ist gut, denn ich bin noch nicht davon überzeugt, dass deine Schwester für diese Aufgabe geeignet ist. Verrate auch ihr nichts von deiner Idee. Erst will ich mir selbst ein Bild von Mary machen.“

„Nun, ich finde, Anne ist diejenige, die sich ein Bild von meiner Schwester machen sollte. Schließlich sucht sie eine Gesellschafterin. Deshalb wäre es gut, wenn sie und Mary sich näher kennenlernen würden. Und außerdem braucht Anne ja auch Luftveränderung…“

William lächelte, bevor er erwiderte: „Einverstanden! Aber wir sagen Anne nichts davon. Sie soll einfach als Gast zu uns kommen und sich erholen. Sobald ich die Geschäftsbücher aus Rosings überprüft habe und sich daraus ergibt, dass alles hier in Ordnung ist, können wir nach Hause fahren und Anne mitnehmen. Ich muss mit ihr ohnehin noch ihren Anwalt in London aufsuchen, um die weiteren Erbschaftsangelegenheiten zu regeln.“

„Es fügt sich also alles nahezu perfekt“, meinte Elizabeth.

„Beinah ist das ein bisschen erschreckend“, erwiderte ihr Mann nachdenklich. „Jedenfalls wäre es gut, wenn du Anne davon überzeugen könntest, mit nach Pemberley zu kommen. Sie wird von unserem Sohn sicherlich entzückt sein.“

„Bestimmt“, gab sie lächelnd zu, während sie im Stillen hoffte, dass auch Mary das Wohlgefallen von Anne de Bourgh fand…


	6. Chapter 6

Wie William angenommen hatte, war mit den Geschäftsbüchern von Rosings Park alles in Ordnung. In Mr. Abel fand er einen zuverlässigen, anständigen Mann, dem Anne auch weiterhin die Verwaltung dieses großen Gutes würde anvertrauen können. Mit dieser Information fiel es den Eheleuten Darcy leicht, ihre Cousine dazu zu überreden, mit ihnen nach Pemberley zu fahren, um dort als Gast einige Zeit zu verbringen. Als auch Dr. Baker dem auf Anne's Befragen zustimmte, war die junge Dame gerne bereit, den Stammsitz der de Bourgh's für eine Weile zu verlassen. Mrs. Jenkinson wurde für diese Zeit beurlaubt, da Elizabeth Anne versicherte, dass sie die Dienste ihrer Gesellschafterin auf Pemberley nicht benötigen würde.

So brach man denn knapp eine Woche nach der Beisetzung von Lady Catherine zum Schloss der Familie Darcy auf – nicht ohne Mrs. Reynolds und Mary brieflich davon in Kenntnis zu setzen. William und Elizabeth konnten es kaum erwarten, ihren kleinen Sohn in die Arme zu schließen und Georgiana freute sich darauf, endlich wieder auf ihren eigenen Instrumenten spielen zu können. Nur Anne war ein wenig aufgeregt, denn wegen ihrer kränklichen Natur war sie noch nie außerhalb von Hunsfort gewesen und fragte sich ängstlich, was sie wohl in einer ihr bisher fremd gebliebenen Welt erwarten würde…

 

~~~~~

 

Auf Pemberley war man nicht minder aufgeregt, dass die Herrschaften zum ersten Mal ihre hochwohlgeborene Cousine zu Besuch mitbringen würden. Mrs. Reynolds hielt alle Dienstboten dazu an, das Haus auf Hochglanz zu polieren und das Gästezimmer für Miss de Bourgh so komfortabel wie möglich herzurichten, und lief immerfort durch die Zimmer, um zu kontrollieren, ob ihre Anweisungen auch genauestens befolgt worden waren.

Die Nervosität, die auf Pemberley herrschte, sprang ebenfalls auf Kitty Bennet über, welche kein anderes Thema als Miss de Bourgh hatte, über die sie pausenlos sprach und damit ihrer älteren Schwester gehörig auf die Nerven ging. Nicht einmal in dem ihr zugewiesenen Gästezimmer, in das Mary sich zurückzog, fand sie Ruhe, denn die Schwester folgte ihr dorthin.

„Was meinst du, wie Anne de Bourgh wohl ist?“, fragte Kitty aufgeregt. „Ich kann mich noch erinnern, dass Mr. Collins erzählte, wie vornehm sie sei. Oh Gott, Mary, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich mich ihr gegenüber benehmen soll.“

„Miss de Bourgh ist ein Mensch wie jeder andere auch“, antwortete ihre Schwester gleichmütig. „Am Besten, du verhältst dich wie eine wohlerzogene, junge Dame, dann wird sie an dir nichts auszusetzen haben. Und ich wäre ich dir wirklich dankbar, wenn du mich jetzt weiterlesen lassen würdest.“

„Oh, Mary, wie kannst du nur so ruhig sein?!“, rief Kitty aus und begann, nervös im Zimmer herumzulaufen.

„Warum sollte ich es nicht sein? Elizabeth und William bringen ihre Cousine mit. Na und? Vermutlich haben sie Miss de Bourgh eingeladen, damit sie sich nach dem traurigen Ereignis ein wenig hier erholen soll.“

„Meinst du?“

„Aber natürlich, Kitty! Hast du etwa vergessen, dass Miss de Bourgh vor kurzem erst ihre Mutter verloren hat? Sie wird sicherlich sehr traurig sein und es ist unsere Christenpflicht, ihr Trost zu spenden und ihr beizustehen, wenn sie unsere Hilfe benötigt!“

„Du hast vermutlich recht, Mary, dennoch fürchte ich mich vor der Begegnung mit Miss de Bourgh. George Wickham zufolge soll sie überaus stolz sein. Bestimmt wird sie auf uns herabsehen. Ach, wie sollen wir mit einer solchen Person nur auskommen?!“

„Ich rate dir dringend, nicht auf alles zu hören, was Wickham oder Lydia von sich geben! Die beiden sind töricht, leichtsinnig und egoistisch!“, erwiderte Mary in strengem Ton. „So viel ich weiß, kennt er Miss de Bourgh kaum und kann sich daher wohl schwerlich ein Urteil erlauben. Mr. Collins beschrieb sie jedenfalls als sehr wohlerzogen und freundlich.“

„Mr. Collins“, gab Kitty in leicht verächtlichem Ton von sich und lächelte dann. „Du willst mir doch nicht wirklich einreden wollen, dass man Mr. Collins ernst nehmen sollte?“

„So? Warum denn nicht? Er ist ein geachteter Geistlicher, dessen Urteil ich mehr vertraue als den haltlosen Unterstellungen eines Lügners wie George Wickham!“

„Mary!“, rief Kitty empört aus. „Wie kannst du nur so über unseren reizenden Schwager sprechen?!“

„Ich betrachte ihn nicht als meinen Schwager!“, entgegnete ihre Schwester mit fester Stimme. „Hast du denn ganz vergessen, auf welch ehrlose Weise er Lydia dazu brachte, mit ihm durchzubrennen, ohne dass sie überlegte, welche Konsequenzen das für sie oder unsere Familie mit sich bringen könnte?! Erinnere dich bitte daran, wie verzweifelt unsere Eltern damals waren! Es ist nur Onkel Edward [1] zu verdanken, dass er Lydia überhaupt geheiratet hat.“

Kitty schwieg einen Moment betroffen. Sie hatte diese Tatsache tatsächlich verdrängt, nachdem ihre Eltern das Ehepaar Wickham nach der erzwungenen Hochzeit in Longbourn empfangen und allem Anschein nach den neuen Schwiegersohn in ihr Herz geschlossen hatten. Vor allem Mama schätzte George sehr und sang in höchsten Tönen sein Loblied, sobald einmal die Rede auf ihn kam. Sie glaubte, Lydia habe mit ihm einen wunderbaren Ehemann ergattert und sei eine überaus glückliche Frau. Nun ja, Lydias Briefe bestätigten Mama’s Überzeugung in dieser Hinsicht vollkommen.

„Wie dem auch sei. Unsere Schwester ist glücklich in der Ehe mit George!“, gab Kitty trotzig zurück.

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass Wickham ein unglaubwürdiger Mensch ist“, erwiderte Mary streng. „Jedenfalls rate ich dir dringend, Miss de Bourgh nicht mit Vorurteilen zu begegnen. Vielleicht ist sie von ähnlicher Natur wie Georgiana und du findest sie ganz sympathisch.“

„Das kann ich mir kaum vorstellen“, meinte Kitty. „Eine Dame von solch hoher Geburt…“

„Statt dir den Kopf über Miss de Bourgh zu zerbrechen, solltest du dich lieber ans Klavier setzen und deine Etüden üben“, schlug Mary vor. „Schließlich hast du dir doch vorgenommen, einmal so gut wie Georgiana spielen zu können.“

„Ja, vielleicht ist das wirklich besser“, seufzte Kitty, warf ihrer Schwester dabei aber einen bittenden Blick zu. „Könntest du nicht zusammen mit mir üben? Allein ist es mir zu langweilig.“

„Also schön“, gab Mary nach und erhob sich von ihrem Bett, auf dem sie vor Kitty's Erscheinen in ein Buch vertieft gewesen war. Sie würde sich ohnehin nicht auf den Inhalt ihrer Lektüre konzentrieren können, denn die Erwähnung von Mr. Collins hatte sie innerlich sehr aufgewühlt, ohne dass sie es nach Außen hin erkennen ließ. Das Klavierspiel mit ihrer Schwester lenkte sie hoffentlich wieder von ihm ab. Sie wollte und durfte nicht an Mr. Collins denken! Mit seiner Heirat war er für sie auf immer unerreichbar geworden, was sie schweren Herzens akzeptiert hatte, und sie wünschte ihm und Charlotte von Herzen alles Glück der Welt. Es war eine von Gott gewollte Verbindung, sonst wäre sie nicht zustande gekommen. Darum war der Kummer, den sie empfand, weil der Mann, in den sie sich heimlich verliebt hatte, eine andere zur Frau nahm, gewiss eine Prüfung, die Gott ihr auferlegte; und sie würde sie bestehen, aber es tat immer noch sehr weh, wenn jemand in ihrer Gegenwart über William Collins sprach…

 

~~~~~

 

Die Kutsche des Ehepaars Darcy traf am frühen Abend ein und Mrs. Reynolds, Mary und Kitty hießen die Neuankömmlinge herzlich willkommen, während sich mehrere Dienstboten eifrig darum bemühten, das Gepäck auszuladen und in die entsprechenden Zimmer der Herrschaften zu bringen. Anne, die nicht erwartet hatte, ebenfalls auf solch herzliche Weise empfangen zu werden wie die Familie Darcy, lächelte zwar, verhielt sich sonst aber still und schenkte William's Haushälterin und Elizabeth's beiden Schwestern ein kaum merkliches Kopfnicken, als ihr Cousin ihr die drei vorstellte.

In Anne's distanziertem Verhalten fand Kitty hingegen nur die Einschätzung Wickham's über den Stolz von Miss de Bourgh bestätigt, empfand eine spontane Abneigung gegen die junge Dame und hatte demgemäß auch keinerlei Interesse daran, sie näher kennenzulernen. Umso lieber wandte sie sich Georgiana zu und hakte sich bei ihr am Arm unter, als man in's Haus ging.

„Mary, wärst du so gut und würdest Anne auf ihr Zimmer bringen, damit sie sich ein wenig frischmachen kann, bevor wir uns in etwa einer halben Stunde wieder im Esszimmer treffen?“, fragte Elizabeth ihre Schwester.

„Selbstverständlich!“, versprach Mary und wandte sich an Anne. „Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden, Miss de Bourgh.“

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen blickte Anne zu Elizabeth, die ihr jedoch lächelnd zunickte, und ging dann mit Mary hinauf in den ersten Stock, wo man sie in einem Zimmer gegenüber demjenigen Georgiana's untergebracht hatte. Es war eine schriftliche Anweisung des Hausherrn an Mrs. Reynolds gewesen, da er die Meinung vertrat, es sei gut, wenn seine Schwester hin und wieder nach ihrer Cousine sehe.

Georgiana war mit Kitty schon längst oben in ihrem Zimmer und man konnte das Plappern der jüngeren Miss Bennet trotz der geschlossenen Tür kaum überhören. Mary lief ein wenig rot an, da sie sich für Kitty schämte, aber Anne stutzte nur kurz und meinte: „Mir scheint, Georgiana wurde sehr vermisst.“

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte“, erwiderte Mary. „Meine Schwester ahnt sicherlich nicht, wie laut sie ist.“

„Es muss wohl die Wiedersehensfreude sein“, mutmaßte Anne. „Ich würde mich auch freuen, wenn ich nach einer längeren Zeit einen so liebenswerten Menschen wie Georgiana wiedersähe. Kein Grund, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, Miss Bennet.“

„Sie sind sehr freundlich“, bedankte sich Mary, öffnete dann die Tür zu Anne’s Gästezimmer und führte sie herein. Die junge Dame sah sich interessiert um, nickte ihrer Begleiterin dann zu und sagte: „Vielen Dank, Miss Bennet, Sie können jetzt gehen. Ich werde in ein paar Minuten mit Georgina im Esszimmer erscheinen.“

Anne wartete, bis Mary die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, und ließ sich dann seufzend in einen Sessel sinken. Alles hier war ihr so fremd und verunsicherte sie dermaßen, dass sie sich sehnlichst wünschte, wieder zurück nach Rosings zu fahren. Allein der Umstand, damit William und Elizabeth zu kränken, die sie doch so freundlich eingeladen hatten, hielt Anne davon ab, sich sofort an ihren Cousin zu wenden und ihn um eine Kutsche und Dienstboten zu bitten, die sie nach Hunsfort zurückbrachten. Am liebsten würde sie auch nicht am Abendessen teilnehmen, da sie keinen Hunger verspürte, aber das wäre mehr als unhöflich gewesen und deshalb musste sie dabei sein. Doch niemand konnte Einwände dagegen haben, wenn sie sich gleich danach auf ihr Zimmer zurückzog, um sich von der langen Fahrt zu erholen. Die beiden Bennet-Schwestern hätten gewiss nichts dagegen, sich mit der Familie Darcy zu unterhalten, ohne dass sie dabei störte. Besonders diese Catherine Bennet schien Georgiana völlig für sich beanspruchen zu wollen. So schnell, wie sie mit ihrer Cousine verschwunden war, empfand sie sie womöglich als Eindringling in ihre Freundschaft. Ach, sie hätte sich nicht von Dr. Baker und Elizabeth dazu überreden lassen sollen, Rosings zu verlassen…

 

~~~~~

 

Während Anne sich ihren ängstlichen Gedanken überließ, hatte Mary an Georgiana's Tür geklopft und war sofort eingetreten, nachdem sie ein „Herein“ hörte. Sie fand Kitty mit immer noch fröhlichem Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Bett Georgiana‘s sitzen, während diese sich hinter einem Paravent umzog.

„Wären Sie so freundlich, Miss de Bourgh ins Esszimmer zu begleiten, Miss Darcy?“, fragte Mary.

„Natürlich, das mache ich gern“, versprach die Angesprochene freundlich.

„Danke!“, sagte Mary und wandte sich dann an Kitty. „Lass uns schon runtergehen!“

„Aber warum denn? Ich warte, bis Georgiana fertig ist und komme dann mit ihr und Miss de Bourgh.“

„Die Reise von Hunsfort hierher war gewiss anstrengend und Miss Darcy möchte sicherlich ein wenig ausruhen. Also komm schon, Kitty!“

„Oh, ich möchte mich so gern noch mit Georgiana unterhalten.“

„Während des gemeinsamen Abendessens hast du genügend Zeit dazu.“

„Hm… na gut…“, murrte Kitty, die spürte, wie ernst es ihrer älteren Schwester mit der Aufforderung war, Georgiana zu verlassen. Mary musste dafür ihre Gründe haben und es war besser, sie nicht unnötig zu verärgern. Vielleicht wollte sie ihr ja auch etwas unter vier Augen mitteilen, dass niemand sonst hören sollte.

Aufgrund dieser Überlegungen stand endlich Kitty auf, folgte Mary aus dem Raum und ging mit ihr die Treppe hinunter. Unten angekommen zog die ältere Schwester sie jedoch etwas abseits in eine kleine Nische und flüsterte ihr streng zu: „Ich möchte dich bitten, in Zukunft etwas leiser zu sprechen. Als ich Miss de Bourgh eben in ihr Gästezimmer brachte, konnte man dich sogar noch aus dem geschlossenen Zimmer Georgiana's kaum überhören. Miss de Bourgh muss ja den Eindruck gewinnen, du hättest kein Benehmen! Es war mir so peinlich!“

„Ach, mir ist egal, was diese eingebildete Miss de Bourgh von mir hält“, gab Kitty in leisem, schnippischen Ton zurück.

„Eine junge Dame wie du sollte nicht in dieser Weise über eine gesellschaftlich höherstehende, wohlerzogene Dame sprechen“, ermahnte Mary ihre Schwester. „Und es sollte dir auch keineswegs egal sein, welchen Eindruck du auf sie machst! Immerhin handelt es sich bei Miss de Bourgh um die Cousine unseres Schwagers und es ist unsere Christenpflicht, ihr in ihrer schwierigen Situation hilfreich zur Seite zu stehen. Himmel, Kitty, hast du denn ganz vergessen, dass Miss de Bourgh gerade ihre Mutter verloren hat? Wie würde es auf dich wirken, wenn dir in ihrer Gemütsverfassung lautes Lachen aus einem geschlossenen Raum entgegenschallt?“

Diese Worten wirkten umgehend ernüchternd auf die trotzige Kitty und ihr wurde schlagartig klar, wie recht Mary hatte. Schuldbewusst senkte die jüngere Miss Bennet ihre Augen zu Boden und empfand Scham über ihr unsensibles Verhalten. Sicherlich hätte es ihr selbst Schmerz bereitet, wenn sie kurz nach dem Verlust eines nahen Angehörigen mit lautem Lachen konfrontiert worden wäre. Oh, wie sehr musste es Anne de Bourgh getroffen haben! Die Ärmste! Selbst, wenn sie stolz war, so hatte sie es doch nicht verdient, derart verletzt zu werden.

„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte Kitty und sah jetzt wieder zu ihrer Schwester auf. „Ich habe einfach nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass Miss de Bourgh in diesem Teil des Schlosses untergebracht ist. Meinst du, mein ungehöriges Benehmen hat sie sehr verletzt?“

„Ich glaube schon“, meinte Mary. „Wenngleich Miss de Bourgh kaum etwas dergleichen anzumerken war.“

„In Zukunft werde ich mich bemühen, mich besser zu benehmen.“

Ihre ältere Schwester nickte.

„Gut, dass du es einsiehst. Schließlich wollen wir uns doch in dieser noblen Gesellschaft von unserer besten Seite zeigen, nicht wahr?“

„Du hast völlig recht“, antwortete Kitty und verzog ihren Mund wieder zu einem leichten Lächeln. Natürlich würde sie alle Ratschläge beherzigen, die ihr halfen, einen edlen Gentleman als Gemahl für sich zu gewinnen. Einen so gutaussehenden Offizier wie Oberst Fitzwilliam zum Beispiel. Schon die Erinnerung an den Cousin ihres Schwagers William löste in Kitty leichte Glücksgefühle aus. Allein um die Liebe dieses Mannes zu gewinnen, lohnte es die Mühe, sich um mehr Selbstbeherrschung zu bemühen…

 

~~~~~

 

Als man etwa eine halbe Stunde später gemeinsam an der Abendtafel saß, sahen Mary und Kitty immer wieder neugierig zu der stillen Anne hinüber, die kaum wagte, ihre Augen zu den ihr unbekannten Mädchen zu erheben. Während Kitty darin erneut ein Zeichen für den Stolz der jungen Dame sah, die ihr nichtsdestotrotz wegen des Verlusts ihrer Mutter leid tat, gewann Mary den Eindruck, dass Miss de Bourgh entweder sehr schüchtern war oder sich gerade in der Verarbeitung ihrer Trauerphase befand, in welcher sie keinerlei Kontakt zu anderen Menschen aufnehmen konnte oder wollte. Aber sie glaubte keine Sekunde daran, dass Anne die stolze Person war, als die Wickham sie ihren jüngeren Schwestern geschildert hatte.

„Nun, ich hoffe sehr, dass du mit deinem Gästezimmer zufrieden bist?“, wandte sich William gerade an seine Cousine, um sie dazu zu bewegen, am Gespräch teilzunehmen. Diese sah ihn daraufhin an, schenkte ihm den Anflug eines Lächelns und nickte.

„Du isst ja wie ein Spatz“, mischte sich nun Lizzy ein, die neben Anne saß. „Wenn der Braten nicht nach deinem Geschmack ist, kann dir unsere Köchin gern etwas anderes zubereiten…“

„Nein, nein!“, wehrte die Angesprochene sofort ab. „Die Mahlzeit ist köstlich, das kannst du deiner Köchin ruhig bestellen, Elizabeth. Es verhält sich nur so, dass ich keinen rechten Appetit habe. Und ich bin von der langen Fahrt auch ein wenig müde…“

„Das verstehe ich“, erwiderte Lizzy lächelnd. „Aber ich hoffe, du begibst dich nicht gleich nach dem Dinner zu Bett. Nach der Mahlzeit pflegen wir noch eine Weile im Salon zusammenzukommen, um miteinander zu plaudern, Musik zu hören oder zu lesen. Dinah, unser Kindermädchen, wird ebenfalls mit Nathaniel daran teilnehmen. Auf diese Weise lernst du deinen neuen Großcousin einmal kennen.“

„Oh ja, das würde ich sehr gern“, hauchte Anne und lächelte wirklich. Die Aussicht darauf, den kleinen Sohn von William und Elizabeth endlich sehen zu können, ließ sie all ihre Unsicherheit und Ängste wegen der ihr unbekannten Bennet-Schwestern vergessen.

Mary, die die Cousine ihres Schwagers sehr genau beobachtet hatte, fand ihre Vermutung bestätigt, dass diese sehr schüchtern war. Miss de Bourgh erinnerte sie ein bisschen an Georgiana, was ihre Sympathie für die noch ein wenig fremde, junge Dame hervorrief sowie den Wunsch, sie näher kennenzulernen.

Die Gelegenheit dazu ergab sich bald nach dem Abendessen, als man sich in den Salon zurückzog, wo Georgiana sich sofort ans Klavier setzte und begann, eine Sonatine von Mozart zu spielen. In der Zwischenzeit machten es sich die übrigen auf dem Sofa oder den gemütlichen Sesseln bequem, wobei Lizzy dafür sorgte, dass Anne sich zwischen sie und Mary setzte. William beobachtete das mit gemischten Gefühlen, schwieg jedoch dazu.

Wenig später erschien Dinah mit dem Baby, das sie sofort an Elizabeth übergab. Die junge Mrs. Darcy war mit ihrem Mann zwar schon gleich nach der Ankunft bei ihrem kleinen Sohn gewesen, um ihn zu herzen und zu küssen, aber sie genoss es jedesmal, Nathaniel in den Arm zu nehmen und ihn zu liebkosen. Voller Stolz zeigte sie Anne ihren Sohn, der die fremde Frau neugierig anstarrte und dann sein Mündchen zu einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Lächeln verzog. Doch die junge Dame bemerkte diese freundliche, kleine Mimik und ein warmes Gefühl erfüllte ihr Inneres.

„Er ist wirklich niedlich“, murmelte Anne gerührt und konnte ihre Augen kaum von dem Winzling nehmen.

„Möchtest du ihn einmal halten?“, fragte Elizabeth freundlich.

„Ach nein… nein, wirklich nicht“, stotterte ihre schüchterne Cousine. „Ich habe Angst, ihn fallenzulassen. Mir genügt es, Nathaniel in deinen Armen zu betrachten.“

„Ja, ein bezaubernder Anblick, nicht wahr?“, meinte nun auch William strahlend. Anne blickte zu ihm auf und nickte lächelnd. Er erhob sich und schlenderte zu seiner Frau hin, beugte sich dann etwas zu ihr hinab und schaute seinen Sohn an. Vorsichtig streichelte er über das Gesicht des Kindes, das ihn ebenfalls anlächelte.

„Du könntest deinen Sohn ruhig auch einmal nehmen, mein Schatz“, forderte Elizabeth ihren Mann auf, aber er schüttelte nur lächelnd seinen Kopf.

„Heute nicht, Liebes, ich betrachte lieber euch beide zusammen“, erwiderte er und dachte daran, welch ein Wunder es überhaupt war, dass er nun mit Elizabeth einen Sohn hatte, obwohl er dies am Anfang ihrer Bekanntschaft niemals vermutet hätte. Wie unhöflich war er ihr damals doch begegnet, kühl, dünkelhaft und blind vor Vorurteilen…

Dieser Gedanke brachte William umgehend dazu, seine Aufmerksamkeit nun Mary zuzuwenden, die sich laut Aussage seiner Frau in ihrem Verhalten sehr gebessert haben sollte.

„Ich habe dich und deine Schwester Catherine noch gar nicht richtig begrüßt“, bemerkte er in einem freundlich-sachlichen Ton, als er das Wort an seine Schwägerin richtete. „Natürlich seid ihr beide auf Pemberley sehr willkommen. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet trotz unserer längeren Abwesenheit bislang einen angenehmen Aufenthalt?“

„Ja, vielen Dank“, antwortete Mary lächelnd. „Wir fühlen uns hier sehr wohl.“

„Das freut mich!“, sagte er zufrieden und setzte sich in seinen Sessel zurück, der ihnen gegenüber stand. „Habt Ihr inzwischen mal wieder etwas von euren Eltern gehört? Sind sie wohlauf?“

„Laut Aussage unserer Mutter in ihrem letzten Brief befinden sich unsere Eltern gerade in Bath“, berichtete Mary.

„Was?“, entfuhr es Elizabeth überrascht. „Mama hatte doch nie Interesse daran, diesen Badeort zu besuchen, obwohl Tante Beth [2] immer sehr begeistert davon war.“

„Offensichtlich hat sie ihre Meinung geändert, denn sie und Papa sind mit den Philipps‘ dorthin gereist“, erwiderte ihre Schwester. „Mama schreibt, ihre Kopfschmerzen sind völlig verflogen und auch für ihre Nerven wäre es eine Erholung.“

„Nun ja, es freut mich, dass es eurer Mutter so gut geht“, meinte William sachlich und wandte sich dann nach Georgiana um, die sich gerade vom Klaviersitz erhob und fragte, wer von den Anwesenden das nächste Stück vortragen wolle.

„Wie steht es denn mit dir?“, fragte William daraufhin Mary und deutete mit einer Handgeste an, dass sie sich an's Klavier begeben solle. „Ich bin schon lange nicht mehr in den Genuss gekommen, dich spielen zu hören. Würdest du uns die Freude machen, Mary?“

„Wenn du es wünscht, dann gern“, gab die Angesprochene zurück, erhob sich und setzte sich an das Klavier. Wenig später erfüllte das erste Stück der ‚Kinderszenen‘ von Schumann den Raum und man lauschte andächtig dem hervorragenden Spiel der jungen Frau. Georgiana's Augen blickten voller Bewunderung mal auf Mary und dann auf ihre Finger, die leicht über die Tasten zu gleiten schienen. Der Hausherr schien ebenfalls äußerst zufrieden und Elizabeth freute sich, welch einen guten Eindruck ihre drittjüngste Schwester gerade auf die Gesellschaft machte, denn sie bemerkte, dass auch Anne Mary's Spiel zu gefallen schien. Sie sah mit einem ähnlichen Ausdruck in den Augen wie Georgiana zu der Vortragenden hin und lächelte. Spontan erinnerte sich Elizabeth der Worte Lady Catherines‘, dass ihr nichts größeres Vergnügen bereiten würde als Musik. Vielleicht traf dies ja auch auf Anne zu.

Das kurze Stück war nun verklungen und man spendete Mary wegen ihres Vortrages Beifall, was diese ein wenig erröten ließ.

„Bitte, Miss Bennet, machen Sie uns die Freude und tragen Sie auch die übrigen 12 Stücke von Schumanns ‚Kinderszenen‘ vor“, bat Georgiana sie.

„Also, ich weiß nicht“, wehrte Mary ein wenig verlegen ab. „Vielleicht möchten ja noch andere außer mir spielen?“

„Oh, ich verzichte heute gern darauf!“, entgegnete Kitty sofort, die sich nicht traute, vor Anne de Bourgh zu spielen; schon gar nicht nach der hervorragenden Leistung ihrer älteren Schwester.

„Sie sehen also, Miss Bennet“, nahm Georgiana den Faden wieder auf und strahlte Mary an. „Alle wünschen sich, dass Sie weiterspielen.“

„Ist das tatsächlich so?“, fragte Mary zweifelnd und blickte in die Runde. Ihr Schwager nickte lächelnd, ebenso ihre Schwester Elizabeth und Miss de Bourgh, die sie freundlich anlächelte. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend hatte Mary das Gefühl, dass sich die zurückhaltende Miss Anne geöffnet hatte und ein wenig Glück empfand, was durchaus erfreulich war. Natürlich würde sie ihr Bestes geben, um die junge Dame etwas von ihrem Kummer abzulenken.

„Nun, dann ist es mir ein Vergnügen, auch die restlichen Stücke zu spielen“, erklärte Mary und begann sofort, ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. Mit Freuden beobachtete Elizabeth, wie Anne darüber strahlte. Sie schien tatsächlich während des Vortrags ihrer Schwester etwas aufzublühen, und als Mary zu Ende gespielt hatte, ließ sich die schüchterne, junge Dame sogar zu der Bemerkung hinreißen: „Sie haben wundervoll gespielt, Miss Bennet, einfach großartig! Es war ein Genuss, Ihnen zuzuhören.“

Mary's Gesicht wurde puterrot, als sie sich von dem Klaviersitz erhob und sich leicht in Anne's Richtung verneigte.

„Vielen Dank, Miss de Bourgh“, sagte sie. „Ich… ich weiß gar nicht…“

„Sie sind eine wundervolle Pianistin“, erklärte Anne in überzeugtem Ton. „Ich hoffe, Sie werden auch morgen Abend wieder für uns spielen?“

„Gern, wenn Sie es wünschen.“

Anne nickte lächelnd und wandte sich dann an Elizabeth: „Das war ein überaus angenehmer Abend. Aber ich bin nun sehr müde und würde mich gerne zurückziehen.“

„Selbstverständlich“, erwiderte die Hausherrin und betätigte eine Schnur, die an der Wand hing. „Es freut mich, dass dir der Abend in unserer Gesellschaft gefallen hat, Anne.“

Die junge Dame ließ noch einmal mit einem Lächeln ihren Blick über alle Anwesenden schweifen und erklärte dann freundlich: „In solch liebenswürdiger Gesellschaft kann man sich nur wohlfühlen. Ich bedanke mich bei allen und wünsche eine gute Nacht.“

„Warte“, meldete sich nun Georgiana und erhob sich von ihrem Sessel. Dann wandte auch sie sich an alle Übrigen, nickte ihnen zu und erklärte: „Ich bin ebenfalls müde und möchte mich zurückziehen. Gute Nacht!“

„Gute Nacht!“, erklangen die Stimmen aller Anwesenden./ Dann ging Georgiana zu Anne, die gleichfalls aufgestanden war, hakte sich bei ihr am Arm ein und sagte: „Komm, lass uns zusammen hochgehen!“

In diesem Augenblick erschien ein Bediensteter und fragte: „Sie haben geläutet?“

„Danke, Thomas, aber es hat sich bereits erledigt“, erwiderte Elizabeth in freundlichem Ton. „Sie dürfen gehen.“

Der Diener verneigte sich und verschwand wieder. Wenig später hatten auch Georgina und Anne das Zimmer verlassen, ohne bemerkt zu haben, mit welch neidischen Blicken Kitty sie verfolgt hatte…

 

~~~~~

 

Etwas später an diesem Abend befanden sich Elizabeth und William mit ihrem Sohn allein im Salon, saßen nebeneinander auf dem Sofa. William nahm den Kleinen jetzt vorsichtig in seine Arme und wiegte ihn sanft, während er ihn lächelnd betrachtete. Elizabeth indessen beobachtete ihren Mann zärtlich und spürte, wie glücklich sie mit ihm war. Zwar verhielt sich William in Gegenwart anderer immer noch sehr distanziert und hatte Schwierigkeiten damit, seine gefühlvolle Seite zu zeigen, aber in den Stunden, da er allein mit ihr und dem Kind war, kam der liebevolle, gütige und verständnisvolle Ehemann und Vater hervor.

Niemand aus der Gesellschaft von Hertfortshire hätte dies wohl dem kühlen, arroganten Mr. Darcy, als der er sich bei seinem ersten Erscheinen auf dem Ball von Sir Lucas präsentierte, zugetraut. Selbst jetzt noch hegten einige aus ihrer Heimatgemeinde Vorurteile gegen den reservierten Mann, obwohl ihre Mutter das höchste Loblied auf ihren noblen Schwiegersohn sang. Aber man schrieb dies wohl größtenteils dem Umstand zu, dass sie seit der Heirat ihrer zweitältesten Tochter mit Mr. Darcy verwandt war und nahm das nicht ganz ernst.

Wenn man bedachte, dass William, wann immer er zusammen mit ihr auf Longbourn zu Besuch weilte, so einschüchternd auf ihre Mutter wirkte, dass diese in seiner Gegenwart kaum ein Wort über die Lippen brachte, obwohl sie in Hertfortshire doch als überaus lebhafte Person galt, konnte man ganz gut nachvollziehen, dass die Leute derartige Schlussfolgerungen zogen. Man musste es akzeptieren, wenn diese Menschen ihren Ehemann als stolz und hochmütig einschätzten, da sie ihn nur oberflächlich kannten. Sie wollte sich darum nicht allzu sehr den Kopf zerbrechen.

Liebevoll strich Elizabeth ihrem Mann durch die Haare, was ihn lächelnd zu ihr aufblicken ließ.

„Nun, bist du froh, wieder zu Hause zu sein?“, fragte sie ihn leise.

„Aber natürlich“, erwiderte er sanft, küsste sie auf den Mund und wandte sich dann erneut seinem Sohn zu. „Dies ist einer jener Augenblicke, da mir in aller Deutlichkeit klar wird, wie sehr ich Nathaniel vermisst habe. Wir hätten wirklich nicht so lange auf Rosings bleiben sollen, Elizabeth.“

„Möglich“, räumte sie ein und strich ihm eine Locke hinter das Ohr. „Aber Anne brauchte uns und wir hätten sie niemals in dem großen Herrenhaus alleinlassen können. Sie wirkt immer noch sehr durcheinander. Ich hoffe, dass sie hier ein wenig zur Ruhe kommen wird.“

„Ja, das wünsche ich mir auch“, antwortete William und schaute zu seiner Frau auf. „Mir scheint, der heutige Abend hat ihr gut getan. Und ich muss auch deine beiden Schwestern loben. Mary scheint mir ein wenig gereifter zu sein und selbst Catherine war von angenehmer Zurückhaltung.“

„Was meine Vermutung zu bestätigen scheint, dass meine liebe Kitty nur guter Gesellschaft bedarf, um ihr Verhalten zu bessern. Sie bewundert deine Schwester sehr und bemüht sich, ihr nachzueifern.“

„Sie hätte sich kein besseres Vorbild wählen können“, meinte William und wandte sich wieder seinem Sohn zu. „Nicht wahr, Nathaniel, Tante Georgiana ist eine wohlerzogene, junge Dame?“

Das Baby gurrte zufrieden und Will schaute mit glücklichem Lächeln wieder zu Elizabeth auf.

„Hörst du, Liebes? Auch unser Sohn ist sehr angetan von Georgiana.“

Elizabeth lachte herzlich und sagte dann: „Es gibt wohl schwerlich jemanden, der das nicht ist, so hübsch und liebenswürdig, wie deine Schwester ist.“

Dann wurde sie wieder ein wenig ernster und fuhr fort: „Du findest also, dass Mary sich zu ihrem Vorteil geändert hat?“

„Zumindest scheint es so“, erklärte er. „Jedenfalls fand ich es sehr angenehm, dass sie niemandem ihr Klavierspiel und ihren Gesang aufdrängen wollte, so wie damals auf dem Ball in Netherfield. Wenn euer Vater sie nicht gestoppt hätte, wären wir seinerzeit gezwungen gewesen, es höflich über uns ergehen zu lassen, obwohl Mary wirklich nicht singen kann.“

„Es wäre allerdings besser gewesen, wenn jemand von uns dies Mary früher gesagt hätte, um ihr eine derartige Situation zu ersparen. Papas Ermahnung in aller Öffentlichkeit war damals sicherlich sehr peinlich für sie“, nahm Elizabeth ihre Schwester in Schutz. „Wenn man bedenkt, wie schwer es Mary hatte, neben uns zu bestehen, kann man ihr ihren damaligen Ehrgeiz nachsehen, durch ihr musikalisches Talent glänzen zu wollen.“

„Weshalb hatte Mary es schwer, neben euch zu bestehen?“

„Nun, sie ist nicht gerade ein Mädchen, dem man gern einen zweiten Blick schenkt.“

„Ach, Unsinn! Sie sieht doch völlig normal aus.“

„So? Findest du wirklich?“

„Aber natürlich! Und außerdem konnte man bei ihr kaum etwas bemängeln, außer ihrem Drang, sich durch ihr Klavierspiel und ihren Gesang in den Mittelpunkt zu stellen.“

„Findest du es nicht seltsam, dass du von Mary nur im Zusammenhang von Klavierspiel und Gesang sprichst?“

„Ich kenne sie nicht anders, Elizabeth.“

„Dennoch hättest du ihr nettes Aussehen erwähnen können oder eine Bemerkung darüber, wie geschmackvoll du ihre Kleidung findest.“

„Das hätte ich sicherlich getan, wenn sie meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hätte.“

„Siehst du“, meinte Elizabeth. „Das ist ja gerade das, was ich meinte: Für Mary interessiert sich kaum jemand, obwohl sie ein liebenswertes Mädchen ist. Doch durch ihre stille, bescheidene Art fällt sie nicht auf. Hinzu kommt, dass Mary keinen Wert darauf legt, sich vorteilhaft zu kleiden.“

„Sie kann keine allzu schlimmen Modesünden begangen haben, sonst wäre mir das sicherlich aufgefallen“, erwiderte William und lächelte etwas. „Aber für ein junges Mädchen ist solch ein Desinteresse an Mode tatsächlich sehr seltsam. Vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, welch großen Wert deine Mutter und deine beiden jüngeren Schwestern diesem Thema beimessen.“

„Zum einen möchte Mary eine gute Christin sein und zum anderen legt sie sehr viel mehr Wert auf Bildung. Allerdings finde ich, dass dies nicht unbedingt ein Hindernis sein muss, sich ein wenig besser zu kleiden.“

„Du solltest nicht versuchen, Mary mit aller Gewalt zu verändern“, ermahnte William seine Frau. „Erstens hat deine Schwester das Recht, sich so zu kleiden, wie sie will, und zweitens finde ich ihre Bescheidenheit und ihre Bildungsbestrebungen höchst lobenswert. Außerdem wird sie sich vermutlich heftig dagegen wehren, wenn du versuchst, einen anderen Menschen aus ihr zu machen.“

„Das ist keineswegs meine Absicht“, erklärte Elizabeth. „Vielmehr möchte ich ihr dabei behilflich sein, ihre Vorzüge besser zur Geltung zu bringen. Natürlich muss man bei der Auswahl der Kleidung für Mary darauf achten, dass diese ihrem Wesen entsprechend nicht übertrieben ausfallen. Aber es spricht doch eigentlich nichts dagegen, wenn man erkennt, dass meine mittlere Schwester ein hübsches, junges Mädchen ist.“

„Natürlich nicht, Liebling“, erwiderte William, neigte sich zu ihr und küsste sie auf den Mund. „Du wirst schon das Richtige tun, davon bin ich überzeugt.“

Er blickte wieder zu seinem Sohn hinab und bemerkte, dass der Kleine eingeschlafen war. Elizabeth sah dies ebenfalls und murmelte: „Nathaniel fand unser Gespräch wohl nicht sehr interessant.“

„Nun, im Moment ist er noch nicht in dem Alter, da ihn junge Damen oder modische Dinge interessieren“, neckte William sie, küsste den Kleinen vorsichtig auf die Stirn und reichte ihn dann seiner Frau, die ihn liebevoll in die Arme schloss und ihn zärtlich betrachtete. Nathaniel war das Ergebnis ihrer tiefen Liebe, die eine längere Anlaufzeit gebraucht hatte, um sich zu erfüllen. Doch wenn sogar zwei Menschen mit so unterschiedlichem Temperament wie William und sie sich gefunden hatten, wäre es auch nicht unmöglich, die Vorzüge der noch unscheinbaren Mary durch einige kleine Veränderungen zum Vorschein zu bringen. Aber dieser Aufgabe würde sie sich erst widmen, wenn sie alle Ende des Monats in London weilten… --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] Onkel Edward = Edward Gardiner. Dass es eigentlich Darcy war, der diese Heirat initiierte, weiß außer Lydia, Mrs. Gardiner und Elizabeth nur noch Mr. Bennet, sonst niemand.

[2] Tante Beth = Elizabeth Philipps, die Schwester von Mrs. Fanny Bennet.


	7. Chapter 7

In den folgenden Tagen legte sich Kittys Eifersucht auf Miss de Bourgh, da sie bald einsah, dass es keinen Grund für die Befürchtung gab, Anne könne sich zwischen ihre sich anbahnende Freundschaft zu Georgiana drängen.

Williams Schwester bezog Kitty gleich am nächsten Tag in ihre Gespräche mit ein und fragte sie nach ihren Fortschritten auf dem Klavier. Dabei erregte die jüngere der Bennet-Schwestern zum ersten Mal ernsthaftes Interesse bei Miss de Borgh.

„Spielen Sie auch so gut wie Ihre Schwester Mary?“, wollte Anne wissen.

„Leider nicht!“, gab Kitty sofort aufrichtig zu und empfand tiefes Schamgefühl dabei.

„Nun, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es schwer ist, neben einer so hervorragenden Pianistin zu bestehen“, meinte Anne daraufhin freundlich und schenkte Kitty ein Lächeln. Diese jedoch empfand dies und die netten Worte als herablassend und sah darin ein weiteres Mal den vermeintlichen Stolz der jungen Miss de Borgh bestätigt.

„Aber Sie sind ebenso talentiert wie Mary“, behauptete Georgiana aufmunternd. „Wenn Sie nur jeden Tag fleißig ihre Etüden üben, werden Sie auch einmal so gut spielen können wie Ihre Schwester.“

„Also, ich weiß nicht…“, murmelte Kitty, die sich in der Gegenwart von Anne äußerst unbehaglich fühlte. „Ich bin nicht einmal annähernd so gut wie Sie, Georgiana.“

„Verglichen mit Mary spiele ich auch nicht besonders“, gab die Angesprochene lächelnd zurück und sah dabei zu ihrer Cousine, als sie neckend fortfuhr: „Jedenfalls gelingt es mir nicht halb so gut wie Ihrer Schwester, Annes Aufmerksamkeit für meinen Vortrag zu gewinnen.“

Anne lachte ein wenig und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor sie erwiderte: „Nun übertreibe nicht, Georgiana! Dich höre ich ebenso gern spielen wie Miss Bennet!“

„Wenn es sich tatsächlich so verhält, frage ich mich, weshalb du dich dann mit Lizzy und William unterhalten hast, während ich gestern Abend spielte?“, neckte Georgiana.

„Ich war durch den kleinen Nathaniel abgelenkt“, gab Anne lächelnd zurück. „Das muss zu meiner Verteidigung genügen.“

„Aber ja, das tut es!“, gab ihre Cousine sofort lachend zu. „Bei dem süßen Kerlchen kann man schon einmal alles andere vergessen. Mir geht es oft ebenso.“

Georgiana drehte sich zu Kitty herum und fragte: „Und dir doch auch, nicht wahr, Catherine?“

„Ja, Georgiana!“, erwiderte die Angesprochene, glücklich darüber, dass Williams Schwester ihr auf diese Weise nahegelegt hatte, sie als vertraute Freundin anzusprechen. Wenig später bereits befanden sich die beiden im Musikzimmer Pemberleys, wo sie sich miteinander beim Üben der Klavieretüden abwechselten und Kitty mal wieder in den Genuss kam, einige Ratschläge bezüglich ihrer Spieltechnik zu erhalten.

Währenddessen hatte Anne es vorgezogen, in die Bibliothek zu gehen, um nach einem guten Buch zu suchen. Dort traf sie Mary, die am Fenster saß und in ihre Lektüre vertieft gewesen war.

„Nun, Sie scheinen nicht nur Musik zu lieben, sondern auch das Lesen“, bemerkte Anne mit zurückhaltendem Lächeln.

„Ja, es ist eine meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen neben dem Klavierspiel“, gab Mary ohne Umschweife zu, blickte dann allerdings aus dem Fenster und meinte in bedauerndem Ton: „Allerdings würde ich es bei diesem schönen Wetter vorziehen, draußen zu sein. Doch allein gehe ich nicht gern spazieren.“

„Wenn es sich so verhält, dann leiste ich Ihnen gern Gesellschaft, Miss Bennet“, schlug Anne vor. „Ich war noch nie hier und würde mich freuen, wenn Sie mir den schönen Park von Pemberley zeigen.“

 

~~~~~

 

Im Laufe der nächsten Tage spielte sich eine Art geregelter Tagesablauf ein, den alle auf Pemberley als angenehm empfanden:

Um 9.00 Uhr nahm man gemeinsam das Frühstück ein, dann zogen sich Georgiana und Kitty in das Musikzimmer zum Üben zurück und Mary ging mit Anne entweder in die Bibliothek, wo sie zusammen saßen und sich in ihre Lektüre vertieften oder im weitläufigen Park von Pemberley spazierengingen und sich unterhielten.

Beim Mittagessen gegen 12.30 Uhr traf man sich dann wieder im Esszimmer und beriet, was man am Nachmittag gemeinsam unternehmen könne. Manchmal besuchte man eines der umliegenden kleinen Dörfer, manchmal unternahm man längere Spaziergänge im Park oder badete in dem darin befindlichen See. William ritt sogar einige Male mit Georgiana und Kitty aus, so dass Elizabeth sich dann allein mit Anne und Mary befand. In diesen Stunden nutzte sie die Gelegenheit, den Mädchen einige der vielen Räume von Pemberley zu zeigen oder einen ruhigen Nachmittag mit ihnen im Park oder im Salon zu verbringen und sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten oder zu musizieren. Oft war dabei auch Dinah mit dem kleinen Nathaniel anwesend und es gelang Elizabeth sogar, die vorsichtige Anne dazu zu bewegen, den Kleinen einige Male auf den Arm zu nehmen und eine Weile zu wiegen. Das strahlende Lächeln und der zärtlicher Ausdruck in den Augen ihrer schüchternen Cousine, als sie das Kind hielt, waren Belohnung genug für diese Mühe.

Nach dem Abendessen gegen 18.30 Uhr fanden sich dann alle wieder im Salon ein und genossen die musikalischen Vorträge von Georgiana, Mary, Kitty und manchmal auch von Lizzy, wenn William sie darum bat.

In diesen wenigen Tage entdeckten Anne und Mary, dass sie viele gemeinsame Interessen besaßen, sich überaus sympathisch fanden und sich so gut verstanden, dass Anne als die Ranghöhere Elizabeths Schwester bald die freundschaftliche Anrede der Vornamen anbot, was Mary als eine große Auszeichnung ihrer Person wertete. Auch die Gespräche, die die beiden jungen Frauen während ihrer vormittäglichen Spaziergänge führten, wurden immer vertrauter und so konnte es kaum verwundern, dass Anne eines Morgens begann, Mary ihr Herz auszuschütten.

„Ich vermisse meine Mutter sehr“, sagte sie traurig und schaute dabei zu Boden, während sie langsam eine dichtbelaubte Allee entlangwanderten. „Ich fühle mich so allein ohne sie und dass nicht nur, weil ich damit konfrontiert bin, mich nun selbst um all unseren Besitz zu kümmern. Es ist ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, dass sie fortgegangen ist und nie mehr zurückkehren wird.“

„Ja, das kann ich mir gut vorstellen“, bekräftigte Mary verständnisvoll. „Ich würde meine Mutter auch schmerzlich vermissen, wenn sie nicht mehr wäre – auch, wenn ich auf Dauer nicht sehr gut mit ihr unter einem Dach leben kann.“

„Oh“, meinte Anne erstaunt und sah ihre Begleiterin neugierig an. „Warum denn nicht?“

„Nun, meine Mutter ist gewiss eine herzensgute Frau“, erklärte Mary in ernsthaftem Ton. „Leider neigt sie in ihrer allzu gefühlvollen Art zu Gedankenlosigkeit und zu Unbeherrschtheit, was dazu führt, dass sie sich und andere blamiert und teilweise sogar die Menschen vor den Kopf stößt, ohne dass sie dies eigentlich beabsichtigt. Es ist manchmal sehr peinlich.“

„Ja, ja, das kenne ich“, gab Anne zu und lächelte ein wenig. „Wissen Sie, Mary, ich habe meine Mutter zwar sehr geliebt und weiß auch noch nicht, wie ich ohne sie zurechtkommen soll, aber dennoch blieb mir nicht verborgen, dass manche unserer Gäste auf Rosings das Interesse meiner Mutter an ihrer Person als überaus impertinent empfanden. Dabei lag meiner Mutter wirklich etwas an den Menschen, vor allem, wenn sie sie mochte.“

„Das klingt, als wären unsere Mütter gar nicht so verschieden“, stellte Mary verwundert fest. „Allerdings hat meine bis heute nichts aus ihren Irrtümern und Fehlern gelernt, sondern verhält sich weiterhin so wie immer…“

Hier brach die junge Miss Bennet ab, da ihr schmerzlich die Erinnerung ins Bewusstsein trat, als man eines Nachts die Depesche von Oberst Foster erhielt, dass Lydia mit Wickham durchgebrannt sei. Ihre Mutter erlitt daraufhin einen Nervenzusammenbruch und konnte kaum beruhigt werden. Tagelang schimpfte sie gemeinsam mit Tante Beth auf den Schurken Wickham, der es auf ihre arme Lydia abgesehen hatte, und brach danach immer wieder verzweifelt in Tränen aus. In diesen Tagen musste Mama das erste Mal ganz klar erkannt haben, welch einen verworfenen Charakter George Wickham besaß. Er war ein gewissenloser Mann, der nicht davor zurückscheute, ein fünfzehnjähriges Mädchen wie Lydia zu verführen. Wenn es Onkel Edward nicht gelungen wäre, die beiden in London aufzuspüren, hätte Wickham ihre dumme, kleine Schwester allein irgendwo sitzengelassen, sobald er genug von ihr hatte, ohne sich weitere Gedanken um Lydias Schicksal zu machen. Doch obwohl dies Mama klar gewesen sein musste, war sie überaus glücklich, als man die Nachricht erhielt, dass Lydia und Wickham heiraten würden. Mama bestand sogar darauf, dass diese erzwungene Hochzeit in Meryton stattfand, was zum Glück niemand ernst nahm. Aber es gelang ihr, Vater dazu zu bewegen, die Eheleute Wickham in Longbourn zu empfangen… Nein, Mama konnte oder wollte nichts aus ihren Irrtümern lernen: Trotz des schändlichen Verhaltens von Wickham und obwohl sie bestimmt erkannt hatte, welch verworfener Mensch er war, hatte sie diesen Nichtswürdigen in ihr Herz geschlossen…

„Das Verhalten meiner Mutter ist mir manchmal völlig unverständlich“, murmelte Mary, nachdem ihr diese Gedanken durch den Kopf geschossen waren, und sah Anne fragend an. „Wie kann es sein, dass sie an Verhaltensweisen festhält, obwohl ihr klar sein muss, dass diese falsch sind?“

„Das ist tatsächlich merkwürdig“, gab Anne verwundert zu. „Aber vielleicht ist es Ihrer Mutter doch nicht so klar, wie Sie meinen? Möglicherweise muss man sie nochmals darauf hinweisen.“

„Das wurde getan, das versichere ich Ihnen“, erwiderte Mary, die daran dachte, wie eindringlich ihr Vater, Jane, Lizzy und sie selbst ihre Mutter an das schändliche Verhalten Wickhams erinnert hatten, um ihr auszureden, Lydia und ihren Mann nach Longbourn einzuladen. „Aber bei manchen Menschen nützt so etwas gar nichts. Sie sind unbelehrbar.“

„Nun, das soll vorkommen“, erwiderte Anne mitfühlend. „Allerdings kann ich kaum ermessen, inwieweit das auf meine eigene Mutter zutrifft. Kaum jemand wies sie darauf hin, wenn er ihre Art als impertinent empfand. Ihre Schwester Elizabeth war eine der wenigen, die das gewagt haben. Doch es geschah in einer Situation, als meine Mutter sehr aufgeregt war und daher für vernünftige Argumente nicht zugänglich… es ist müßig, darüber weiterhin zu spekulieren. Als hochstehende Patroness war meine Mutter es wohl nicht gewohnt, dass man ihr widersprach. Dennoch stand sie mir sehr nahe, war zu mir immer gut und fürsorglich und ich bin ihr dankbar für alles, was sie für mich getan hat. Ich werde meine Mutter immer lieben und in Ehren halten.“

„Und Sie tun recht daran“, bekräftigte Mary Annes Worte und spürte in sich selbst, dass auch sie ähnlich für ihre Mutter empfand, selbst wenn diese eine unbelehrbare, uneinsichtige und törichte Frau bleiben würde. Immerhin musste man Mrs. Bennet zugute halten, dass sie trotz all der Herumnörgelei an den Töchtern stets deren Wohl im Auge hatte und dass ihr Bemühen, ihre Kinder gut zu verheiraten, wohl ein Ausdruck von Liebe war…

 

~~~~~

 

Es blieb weder Elizabeth noch William verborgen, wie gut sich Anne inzwischen mit Mary verstand. Und nachdem sich der Herr des Hauses während der abendlichen Zusammenkünfte im Salon davon überzeugen konnte, dass Mary tatsächlich so bescheiden war, wie seine Frau behauptet hatte, konnte er Elizabeths Einfall gut nachvollziehen, dass seine zurückhaltende, gebildete Schwägerin eine gute Gesellschafterin für Anne sein könnte, zumal die beiden jungen Damen fast jeden Vormittag zusammen verbrachten.

Ebenso erfreut waren die Eheleute Darcy darüber, wie vorteilhaft sich die Freundschaft zwischen Georgiana und Kitty auf jedes der beiden Mädchen auswirkte. Georgiana, für die die Erfahrung, von jemandem dermaßen bewundert zu werden, dass sie ihm als Vorbild diente, etwas völlig Neues war, lebte auf und wurde ein wenig selbstbewusster und fröhlicher. Kitty hingegen war sehr bestrebt, ihr Klavierspiel zu verbessern und bemühte sich um mehr Selbstbeherrschung. Aufgrund dessen verlor sich allmählich ihre allzu übermütige Albernheit und machte einer charmanten Heiterkeit Platz, die von allen als sympathisch empfunden wurde.

William Darcy war nun davon überzeugt, dass er sich mit seinen beiden Schwägerinnen in London nicht blamieren würde. Mittlerweile war es an der Zeit, dorthin aufzubrechen. Nicht nur, dass ihm inzwischen der Familienanwalt der de Bourghs mitgeteilt hatte, sich zu freuen, ihn Anfang August mit Lady Anne in seiner Kanzlei empfangen zu dürfen, sondern auch Charles Bingley teilte ihm brieflich mit, dass er und Jane beabsichtigten, Anfang August nach Pemberley zu kommen, vorher aber einige Tage in London verbringen würden. William schrieb sofort zurück, dass er mitsamt Familie ebenfalls in der Hauptstadt sei und man sich unbedingt zu einem gemeinsamen Treffen verabreden müsse, sobald sie alle dort angekommen waren.

Und so verkündete er eines Abends beim Dinner, dass sie alle übermorgen für einige Tage nach London fahren würden. Während sich Kitty und Georgiana darüber freuten, schienen Anne und Mary davon nicht begeistert zu sein.

„Mr. Gordon erwartet uns, nicht wahr?“, fragte Anne sofort nach.

„Ja“, antwortete William knapp, legte aber eine Hand beruhigend auf diejenige seiner Cousine. „Ich weiß, dass es dir schwerfällt, aber der Nachlass muss geregelt werden. Sobald das geschehen ist, wirst du dich besser fühlen, glaub mir.“

„Und außerdem ist das nicht der einzige Grund, aus dem wir nach London fahren“, mischte sich Elizabeth ins Gespräch und schenkte allen am Tisch ein freundliches Lächeln. „Ich beabsichtige, einkaufen zu gehen. Überdies werden wir Jane und Charles treffen. Natürlich hoffe ich, dass auch Jane uns bei unseren Einkäufen begleiten wird.“

„Oh, das klingt himmlisch!“, schwärmte Kitty sofort und bekam leuchtende Augen. „Es gibt nichts Schöneres, als sich hübsche Kleider und Hüte anzuschauen. Gewiss willst du auch einige Sachen für Nathaniel kaufen…“

Kitty warf einen verzückten Blick zu Georgiana und beide murmelten fast gleichzeitig mit demselben Ausdruck in den Augen: „Winzige Kleidung, wie süß…“

Elizabeth musste ein wenig lachen und auch ihr Mann verzog seinen Mund zu einem Lächeln. Selbst Anne ließ die Andeutung eines solchen erkennen, während Mary ihre Augen für einen kurzen Moment zur Decke verdrehte, sich ansonsten aber nicht anmerken ließ, wie albern sie die Bemerkung von Kitty und Georgiana fand.

„Nun, ich glaube, Nathaniel hat für die nächste Zeit genügend Sachen, in die er hineinwachsen kann“, erklärte Lizzy dann und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein, vor allem werden wir uns nach etwas Schönem für jede von uns umsehen.“

„Dann ist es ja nicht unbedingt nötig, dass ich nach London mitfahre“, meinte Mary und schöpfte schon Hoffnung, auf Pemberley bleiben zu können.

„Du kommst selbstverständlich mit!“, widersprach Lizzy sofort und wandte sich ihr zu. „Wir haben Charles und Jane zugesagt, dass wir uns alle mit ihnen treffen. Jane wäre bestimmt enttäuscht, wenn sie dich nicht zu Gesicht bekäme.“

„Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass du uns auch fehlen würdest“, wagte Georgiana einzuwenden, wobei sich ihre Wangen genau wie die von Mary rötlich verfärbten. Da jedoch niemand am Tisch widersprach, begann sich die Mittlere der Bennet-Schwestern wieder ein wenig zu beruhigen und spürte auch ein wärmendes Gefühl durch ihren Körper fließen, das ihr sehr wohl tat. Anders als in Longbourn schien man hier ihre Gesellschaft tatsächlich zu schätzen; und wenngleich Georgiana mehr Zeit mit Kitty als mit ihr verbrachte, war sie für sie doch auch wie eine Freundin. Genauso verhielt es sich mit Anne, bei der sie das Gefühl hatte, auf eine Seelenverwandte getroffen zu sein. Vielleicht war der Aufenthalt in London in Gegenwart von ihnen einigermaßen erträglich…

 

~~~~~

 

Nachdem alle nach dem abendlichen Zusammensein im Salon in die eigenen Zimmer zurückkehrten, wusch Mary sich gründlich, zog sich dann ihr Nachthemd an und setzte sich vor die große Spiegelkommode. Dann löste sie ihr zu einem dicken Knoten aufgestecktes, dunkles Haar, welches bis über ihre Schultern hinabfloss, griff nach ihrer Bürste und begann sich zu kämmen. Dabei dachte sie wieder daran, dass sie übermorgen nach London aufbrechen würden und sie vermutlich mit ihren Schwestern, Georgiana und Anne sehr viel Zeit in Kleiderläden verbringen müsste, obwohl sie dazu nicht die geringste Lust verspürte.

Ein tiefer Seufzer des Bedauerns entkam unwillkürlich ihren Lippen.

Sie hatte noch nie nachvollziehen können, dass die meisten Mädchen und Frauen Vergnügen daran hatten, sich hübsche Kleider oder dazugehörige Accessoires anzuschauen, anzuprobieren und gar zu kaufen. Aber damit wäre sie vielleicht noch zurechtgekommen. Völlig unverständlich war ihr jedoch, was für ein Theater Lydia und Kitty immer um ihre Garderobe veranstaltet hatten, wenn sie irgendwohin eingeladen waren. Dabei reichte es doch vollkommen aus, wenn man einigermaßen ordentlich und sauber gekleidet war. Jane beispielsweise hatte immer einfache Kleider getragen und dennoch die Bewunderung aller anderen erregt, weil sie ein angenehmes, freundliches Wesen besaß, das durch ihre Schönheit noch verstärkt wurde. Auch Elizabeth hatte niemals ein großes Wesen um Äußerlichkeiten gemacht, sondern sich fast genauso schlicht wie Jane gekleidet. Und dennoch waren ihre beiden älteren Schwestern nun die geachteten Ehefrauen von ehrenwerten, respektablen Gentlemen. Dieser Umstand bestätigte nur ihre Überzeugung, dass ein guter Charakter und ein bescheidenes Wesen keinen Tand benötigten, um Wohlgefallen zu finden.

Nachdem Mary diesen Gedankengang abgeschlossen hatte, blickte sie sich genauer im Spiegel an. Natürlich war sie nicht so hübsch wie all ihre übrigen Schwestern, weshalb ihr kaum einer der jungen Männer, denen sie bislang begegnet war, einen zweiten Blick schenkte. Hin und wieder gab es wohl einige, die sie zum Tanz aufforderten oder ihr freundlicherweise die Noten umblätterten, aber keiner dieser Herren hatte einen Versuch unternommen, näher mit ihr bekannt zu werden. Nicht einmal Mr. Collins war daran interessiert gewesen, sie besser kennenzulernen, obwohl er kein oberflächlicher Mensch sein konnte. Schließlich hatte er Charlotte Lucas geheiratet, die gemeinhin nicht gerade als Schönheit galt. Nachdem Lizzy den Heiratsantrag ihres Cousins abgewiesen hatte und er aufgrund dessen eine Einladung Charlottes annahm, für einige Tage Gast im Hause ihrer Eltern zu sein, musste er sich während seines dortigen Aufenthalts in die älteste Tochter von Sir William wirklich verliebt haben, so wie er seit seiner offiziellen Verlobung mit ihr von ihr schwärmte. Und auch jetzt noch pries er in seinen Briefen an Vater die Vorzüge seiner Ehefrau jedesmal in den höchsten Tönen.

Nein, Mr. Collins war gewiss kein oberflächlicher Mensch, sondern liebte Charlotte offensichtlich. Dass er keinerlei Interesse an ihr, Mary, fand, obwohl sie immer wieder seine Nähe und das Gespräch mit ihm gesucht hatte, musste daran liegen, dass sie einfach nicht seinem Frauengeschmack entsprach. Es barg sicherlich einen höheren Sinn in sich, dass ihr Cousin sich für Charlotte entschieden hatte, sonst wäre er in seiner Ehe nicht so glücklich.

Charlotte hatte ja auch lange genug darauf gewartet, dass ihr ein ehrenwerter Mann einen Heiratsantrag machte. Eigentlich hatte niemand mehr damit gerechnet, dass so etwas geschah. Umso erfreulicher war es dann jedoch für die Familie Lucas, deren Mitglieder alle stets von gleichbleibender Freundlichkeit waren. Und natürlich hatte Charlotte, die einen untadeligen Charakter besaß, es mehr als verdient, mit Mr. Collins glücklich zu werden.

Wer weiß? Vielleicht musste man nur genügend Geduld besitzen, bis der richtige Mann einen fand…?

Einen kurzen Moment gab sich Mary der Vorstellung hin, dass jemand sie liebte und sie um ihre Hand bat, und war für diese kleine Zeitspanne überaus glücklich. Doch dann rief sie sich selbst innerlich zur Ordnung.

Nein, sie sollte realistisch bleiben! Es war äußerst unwahrscheinlich, dass jede Frau solch ein Glück wie Charlotte haben konnte. Und hatte sie selbst sich nicht längst damit abgefunden, niemals zu heiraten?

In diesem Moment klopfte es an die Tür und Mary schrak auf. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen drehte sie sich um, um dann erleichtert aufzuatmen, als sie sah, dass Elizabeth vorsichtig ihren Kopf hereinsteckte und sie anlächelte.

„Darf ich reinkommen?“

„Aber natürlich, Lizzy.“

Elizabeth trat in den Raum, schloss die Tür hinter sich und zog sich einen Stuhl aus der Ecke, auf dem sie sich neben ihre jüngere Schwester niederließ.

„Kann ich etwas für dich tun?“, fragte Mary und sah Elizabeth erwartungsvoll an.

„Nein, nein, ich wollte nur noch einmal mit dir über unseren Ausflug nach London sprechen“, erwiderte Mrs. Darcy lächelnd und betrachtete wohlgefällig ihre jüngere Schwester. „Du hast sehr schönes, dichtes Haar, um das dich manch eine beneiden würde. Schade, dass du es oft in diesem unvorteilhaften Knoten versteckst, Mary. Du könntest so hübsch aussehen…“

„Du weißt, dass mir nichts daran liegt“, entgegnete die Angesprochene. „Der aufgesteckte Knoten ist bequem und ich sehe damit ordentlich aus.“

„Ach, Mary, es ist doch keine Schande, sich hübsch herzurichten“, seufzte Elizabeth, behielt dabei jedoch ihr Lächeln bei und ergriff eine von Marys Händen. „Ich weiß, dass du keine Lust hast, nach London zu fahren. Aber alle wären sehr traurig, wenn du uns nicht dorthin begleiten würdest. Und abgesehen davon, dass auch Jane und Charles sich über ein Wiedersehen mit uns allen freuen, wird deine Gegenwart Anne den Aufenthalt erleichtern.“

„Was?“, fragte Mary irritiert und starrte ihre Schwester erstaunt an. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?“

„Niemandem ist entgangen, dass sie deine Gesellschaft überaus schätzt. Ihr beide verbringt viel Zeit miteinander und mir scheint, mittlerweile seid ihr so etwas wie Freundinnen geworden.“

„Nun ja…“, gab die Mittlere der Bennet-Schwestern ein wenig verlegen zu. „Mir ist Miss Anne sehr sympathisch und ich verbringe gern Zeit mit ihr. Aber selbstverständlich bin ich mir bewusst, dass zwischen Williams Cousine und mir ein nicht unerheblicher gesellschaftlicher Unterschied besteht. Natürlich ist sie sehr freundlich zu mir und wir führen auch lange Gespräche miteinander, aber ich würde mich nie erdreisten, mich als die Freundin von Miss Anne zu bezeichnen – auch, wenn ich es gern wäre…“

„Anne sieht das vermutlich gar nicht so streng wie du“, meinte Elizabeth. „Zwar muss sie nun die Rolle und die Aufgaben ihrer Mutter übernehmen, aber das ist völlig ungewohnt für sie. Darüber hinaus ist sie nun auch gezwungen, nach London zu fahren, um ihre Erbschaftsangelegenheiten zu regeln, obwohl sie aufgrund ihrer kränklichen Natur noch niemals weiter als im Umkreis des Familiensitzes der de Bourghs gewesen ist. Du kannst dir sicherlich denken, dass sie deshalb keine näheren Bekanntschaften machen konnte und die meiste Zeit in Gesellschaft ihrer Gouvernante und ihrer Mutter verbrachte. Ich glaube, sie genießt es richtig, in dir so etwas wie eine enge Vertraute gefunden zu haben und betrachtet dich sicherlich als Freundin.“

„Sie schätzt dich, deinen Mann und deine Schwägerin auch sehr“, wehrte Mary ab, obwohl sich ihre Wangen aufgrund des Lobs ihrer älteren Schwester rötlich verfärbt hatten.

„Das glaube ich gern“, räumte Elizabeth ein. „Aber die meiste Zeit verbringt sie mit dir, weil sie sich in deiner Gegenwart wohl fühlt. Jedenfalls ist sie hier ein wenig offener geworden, was ich größtenteils auf deinen Einfluss zurückführe. Gerade deshalb wäre es vor allem für Anne wichtig, dass du nach London mitkommst. Ich möchte, dass sie mit uns zusammen einkaufen geht; und dir, meine liebe Mary, täte es auch sehr gut, deine Garderobe ein wenig zu erneuern, findest du nicht?“

„Aber meine Kleider sind noch gut, Lizzy.“

„Das mag schon sein, aber es ist auch schön, mal etwas Neues zu tragen.“

Als Elizabeth sah, dass Mary noch nicht überzeugt war, fügte sie schmunzelnd hinzu: „Außerdem hättest du dann vermutlich vorerst Ruhe vor Mama.“

Nun musste auch ihre jüngere Schwester lächeln.

„Also schön, Lizzy. Ich könnte mir ein neues Kleid zulegen.“

„Das ist doch schon mal etwas“, meinte Elizabeth, küsste Mary zart auf die Wange und strich ihr liebevoll über das Haar, während sie sich insgeheim vornahm, ihre Schwester komplett neu auszustaffieren. Aber das würde sie dieser noch nicht verraten. Sie freute sich viel zu sehr auf Marys Gesicht, wenn sie ihr zu ihrem Geburtstag Anfang September eine vollständige neue Garderobe präsentierte…


	8. Chapter 8

Nachdem die Darcys mit ihren Gästen in ihrem Londoner Domizil eingetroffen waren, setzte William seinen Freund Charles umgehend davon in Kenntnis und lud ihn, seine Frau und seine Schwester Caroline noch für diesen Abend zum Dinner ein. Da er seine Londoner Bediensteten bereits einige Tage vorher über seine Absichten informiert hatte, stellte dies kein Problem dar.

Charles antwortete seinem Freund schriftlich, dass er und Jane sich über die Einladung zum Abendessen freuten und gerne kommen würden. Caroline allerdings weile seit geraumer Zeit im Hause der Familie Hurst, so dass sie auf ihre Gesellschaft leider verzichten müssten. Als William dies Elizabeth mitteilte, bemerkte er schmunzelnd, wie erleichtert sie darüber zu sein schien. Dies wunderte ihn keineswegs, da ihm bekannt war, wie unsympathisch Caroline seine Frau fand. Charles‘ jüngste Schwester bemühte sich zwar, höflich zu Elizabeth zu sein, dennoch konnte ein aufmerksamer Beobachter ihrer Mimik unschwer entnehmen, welchen Verdruss es ihr in Wahrheit bereitete. Und da seine Frau zu diesen Menschen gehörte, musste ihr dies aufgefallen sein. Aus diesem Grund war William selbst froh, dass Caroline nicht unter den Gästen des heutigen Abends sein würde und Elizabeth sich unbeschwert darauf freuen durfte, ihre ältere Schwester und deren Mann wiederzusehen.

*

Als Jane und Charles am Abend eintrafen, fiel die Begrüßung zwischen den beiden älteren Bennet-Schwestern genauso herzlich aus, wie William es erwartet hatte. Er hingegen freute sich, nach langer Zeit seinen besten Freund wiederzusehen, und umarmte ihn fest. Dann stellte er den Eheleuten Bingley seine Cousine Anne vor.

„Es freut mich wirklich sehr, Sie kennenzulernen“, sagte Jane liebenswürdig. „Mein Mann und ich hörten mit großem Bedauern, dass Sie erst vor kurzem Ihre Mutter verloren haben und möchten Ihnen unser Beileid darüber aussprechen.“

Charles, der neben seiner Frau stand, nickte bekräftigend und fügte hinzu: „Wenn es irgendetwas gibt, was wir für Sie tun können, sind wir gerne für Sie da, Miss de Bourgh.“

„Danke, das ist überaus freundlich“, erwiderte Anne und lächelte unsicher, dann warf sie William einen hilflosen Blick zu. Aufgrund dessen erklärte jener lächelnd: „Wie du dich eben selbst überzeugen konntest, ist mein Freund Charles die Hilfsbereitschaft in Person, Anne. Er wird darin höchstens noch von seiner Frau übertroffen.“

„Glauben Sie ihm kein Wort“, widersprach Bingley und lächelte ebenfalls. „Ihr Cousin übertreibt mit seinem Lob, wobei…“

Charles unterbrach sich kurz, um William einen Blick zuzuwerfen, bevor er fortfuhr: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob seine Worte tatsächlich ein Lob oder ein Tadel waren.“

„Wie könnte man Freundlichkeit und Hilfsbereitschaft nur tadelnswert finden?“, fragte Anne erstaunt. Sie wirkte so irritiert, dass Elizabeth sich veranlasst fühlte, zu bemerken: „Charles und William neigen dazu, sich gegenseitig zu necken, so wie gerade eben.“

„Ja, natürlich!“, pflichtete der Hausherr ihr sofort bei und Charles nickte dazu.

„Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Aperitif vor dem Essen?“, schlug Elizabeth vor und alle stimmten zu, froh über den Themenwechsel. Sie folgten der Gastgeberin in einen geräumigen Salon, wo diese ihnen selbst eine leichte Weinschorle eingoss und dann mit ihnen anstieß. Da man noch fast eine halbe Stunde Zeit hatte, bis das Essen serviert wurde, unterhielt man sich. Kitty und Mary, die sich ebenfalls über das Wiedersehen mit Jane und Charles freuten, erkundigten sich nun, wie es den Eltern seit ihrer Abreise ergangen sei.

„Bis zu ihrer Abreise nach Bath waren beide wohlauf“, erklärte Jane lächelnd. „Ihr beiden fehlt Mama sehr, aber das wollte sie natürlich nicht zugeben. Stattdessen klagte sie lautstark darüber, wie einsam es in den Sommermonaten in Longbourn sei und dass Tante Beth auch bald ins Kurbad abreisen würde und sie alleinließe. Daraufhin schlug Charles ihr vor, Tante Beth zu begleiten, und schwärmte davon, wie schön es dort sei. Kurz und gut: Mama war so von Charles‘ Schilderungen beeindruckt, dass sie Papa überredete, mit ihr und unserer Tante zusammen nach Bath zu fahren. Ich glaube, sie hat es bis jetzt nicht bereut, denn aus ihren Briefen lässt sich schließen, dass es ihr überaus gut gefällt.“

„Das muss es wohl, denn uns schrieb sie, ihr Aufenthalt dort sei überaus erholsam“, erwiderte Mary.

„Ja, genau dasselbe teilte sie mir auch mit“, bestätigte Jane. „Ich freue mich wirklich sehr für Mama, dass sie kaum mehr unter ihren Kopfschmerzen zu leiden hat und dass sie auch ein paar sehr nette neue Bekanntschaften machte. Darunter ist ein Mann in Vaters Alter, mit dem Papa fast jeden Tag Schach spielt.“

„Nun, das klingt überaus erfreulich“, meinte Elizabeth lächelnd. „Vater hat sich ja schon immer jemanden gewünscht, mit dem er regelmäßig Schach spielen kann. Das brachte er oft genug zum Ausdruck, wenn er uns hier besuchte und mit William spielte.“

„Dann ist dir sicherlich auch bekannt, dass Charles weder das Schachspiel beherrscht noch große Lust verspürt, es zu erlernen“, erwiderte Jane lächelnd. „Nicht, dass Vater nicht versucht hätte, ihn dazu zu überreden…“

Die beiden älteren Schwestern lachten, ihre Männer und Mary schmunzelten nur, während Kitty, Georgiana und Anne nur höflich lächelten, weil sie den Witz dabei nicht ganz verstanden hatten, sich jedoch keine Blöße geben und den Abend nicht verderben wollten.

Während sich Jane danach erkundigte, wie es ihren beiden jüngeren Schwestern und Anne auf Pemberley gefiele, zog sich William Darcy mit seinem Freund in eine stillere Ecke zurück, um unter vier Augen mit ihm sprechen zu können.

„So, so, da hast du also unserer lieben Schwiegermutter geraten, einige Zeit in Bath zu verbringen?“, spottete er dann leise und warf seinem Freund einen amüsierten Blick zu. Charles lächelte gequält und nickte.

„Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin, dass sie meinen Ratschlag beherzigte“, gab er dann leise zurück. „Unter uns, William, ich möchte den Pachtvertrag für Netherfield auflösen und mich nach einem Landsitz umsehen, der weit entfernt von Hertfortshire liegt. Es ist wohl doch nicht so gut, zu nah bei Jane's Eltern zu wohnen.“

„Ach, tatsächlich?“, fragte William ironisch.

„Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch“, antwortete Charles. „Mr. Bennet an sich wäre kein Problem. Er ist ein liebenswerter, umgänglicher Mann, der nur hin und wieder zu Besuch kommt, und ich unterhalte mich gerne mit ihm. Natürlich sind meine Schwiegermutter und Mrs. Philipps an sich auch ganz reizend und meinen es auf ihre Art sicherlich gut, aber für meinen Geschmack besuchen sie uns seit ein paar Wochen noch öfter als sonst, so dass Jane und ich kaum Zeit allein miteinander verbringen können. Außerdem habe ich den Eindruck, dass diese Besuche meine Frau zunehmend aufregen. Sie hat zwar nichts gesagt, aber sie scheint mir in letzter Zeit immer nervöser zu werden. Vielleicht hängt es aber auch damit zusammen, dass Caroline seit fast drei Monaten bei Louisa wohnt und Jane dadurch allein mit Mutter und Tante fertig werden muss.“

„Gibt es einen besonderen Grund dafür, dass Caroline sich bei den Hurst‘s aufhält?“

„Du kannst dich sicherlich noch erinnern, dass meine Schwestern nicht besonders glücklich über meine Eheschließung mit Jane waren – gerade weil ihnen ihre Familie nicht gut genug erschien. Aber sie fanden sich damit ab, weil sie Jane mögen. Caroline versteht sich sehr gut mit meiner Frau, doch sie gestand mir schließlich unter vier Augen, dass ihr Jane’s Mutter und Tante so sehr auf die Nerven fallen, dass sie es einfach auf Netherfield nicht mehr aushielte und deshalb vorerst bei der Familie Hurst wohnen würde. Außerdem wollte sie Louisa ein wenig bei der Erziehung des kleinen John unterstützen.“

„Ich kann ihre Entscheidung gut nachvollziehen“, meinte William. „Mal abgesehen davon, dass unsere Schwiegermutter und Mrs. Philipps tatsächlich anstrengend sind, bietet London einer jungen Dame wie Caroline mehr Gelegenheiten, um mögliche Heiratskandidaten kennenzulernen, da sie bestimmt nicht ledig bleiben will. Wie du weißt, hat deine jüngere Schwester dem Stadtleben schon immer den Vorzug gegeben und wünscht sich gewiss einen Gentleman, der gesellschaftlich mit ihr auf dem gleichen Niveau steht, die gleichen Interessen teilt und ihr zudem ermöglicht, große Gesellschaften zu geben, wo sie als großzügige, elegante Gastgeberin glänzen kann.“

„Ja, ich denke, das wäre genau nach Caroline’s Geschmack“, räumte Charles zerknirscht ein und senkte den Kopf. „Ziemlich egoistisch von mir, nicht daran zu denken, dass auch Caroline sich nach einem adäquaten Partner oder nach Gesellschaft sehnen könnte. Wir leben in Netherfield ja ziemlich zurückgezogen. Dennoch finde ich es schade, dass Caroline uns verlassen hat, obwohl ich ihre Gründe nur allzu gut verstehen kann.“

„Vielleicht kehrt sie wieder in euren Haushalt zurück, sobald du einen anderen Landsitz hast“, meinte William nachdenklich. „Ich hoffte sehr, dass du mit Jane immer noch glücklich bist?“

„Verliebt wie am ersten Tag“, versicherte ihm Charles und strahlte. „Ich habe es nie bereut, sie geheiratet zu haben. Sie ist das bezauberndste Geschöpf, das ich kenne. So sanft, liebevoll und gutmütig, dass sie es nicht über sich bringt, aufdringliche Leute in ihre Schranken zu weisen. Gerade deshalb muss ich etwas unternehmen, um sie zu schützen.“

„Das verstehe ich gut, Charles, und ich werde mich nach einem geeigneten Landsitz für dich umhören. Bis dahin solltest du dir überlegen, deinen Wohnsitz nach London zu verlegen. Hier dürftest du vorerst Ruhe vor deiner Schwiegermutter haben.“

„Ja, daran habe ich auch schon gedacht. Aber das ist nicht der einzige Grund unseres Aufenthaltes hier. Jane ist sehr unglücklich darüber, dass sie immer noch nicht guter Hoffnung ist, obwohl wir beide uns Kinder wünschen. Deshalb möchte sie mit mir zusammen Dr. Milford aufsuchen, der eine Kapazität auf dem Gebiet der Frauen- und Geburtsheilkunde sein soll. Obwohl ich der Meinung bin, dass das unnötig ist, erfülle ich gern ihren Wunsch, damit sich ihr Gemüt beruhigt.“

„Weshalb glaubst du, dass es unnötig sei, Charles?“

„Nun…“, Bingley lächelte schelmisch. „Ohne den häufigen Besuch von Mutter und Tante wird sich Jane’s Nervosität allmählich legen; und wenn wir dann endlich mehr Zeit füreinander haben, lässt auch unser Nachwuchs sicherlich nicht lange auf sich warten.“

William musste nun auch lächeln und nickte dann.

„Jane und ich wären sehr glücklich, wenn wir auch bald einen solch kleinen Goldschatz wie euren Nathaniel hätten“, meinte Charles dann leise. „Solch ein Kind ist doch die Krönung der Liebe, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, das ist richtig“, räumte William ein und warf einen zärtlichen Blick zu Elizabeth, die mit den anderen Frauen beisammen saß. Als hätte sie gespürt, dass er sie anschaute, sah sie einen Moment später zu ihm hoch, fing seinen Blick auf und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln, das er erwiderte, bevor er sich wieder Charles zuwandte, der ebenfalls lächelte.

„Wir beide können uns beglückwünschen, solch bezaubernden Geschöpfe als Gefährtinnen gewonnen zu haben, nicht wahr?“, meinte sein Freund dann leise und Darcy nickte.

„Welche Geheimnisse tauscht ihr beiden aus?“, fragte Elizabeth im nächsten Augenblick in neckendem Tonfall.

„Gar keine Geheimnisse, Liebling“, antwortete ihr Mann und kam zusammen mit Bingley nun auf die Frauengruppe zugeschritten. „Charles erkundigte sich nur gerade nach unserem Sohn.“

„Oh, geht es Nathaniel gut?“, rief Jane daraufhin aus und sah mit hoffnungsvollem Blick zu Lizzy. „Kann ich ihn nachher einmal sehen und im Arm halten?“

„Da er noch so klein ist, hielten wir es für richtiger, ihn in Pemberley zu lassen“, erklärte ihre Schwester. Als sie Jane’s enttäuschtes Gesicht sah, fügte sie jedoch aufmunternd hinzu: „Wir fahren doch alle in ein paar Tagen zusammen dorthin und dann kannst du ihn sehen, so oft du willst.“

„Aber es geht ihm doch gut?“, erkundigte sich Jane besorgt.

„Ja, er gedeiht prächtig“, versicherte Elizabeth ihr umgehend und lachte dann. Diese Heiterkeit beruhigte ihre älteste Schwester wieder. Dennoch spürte Lizzy, dass diese etwas bedrückte, obwohl Jane sich gut gelaunt gab. Offensichtlich war es etwas, worüber man nur unter vier Augen sprechen konnte, und vermutlich würde Jane es später sicherlich tun. Jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür, weshalb die Gastgeberin auch ein anderes Thema ansprach, von dem sie hoffte, dass es die Aufmerksamkeit der anwesenden Damen fand.

„Wir alle beabsichtigen, unsere Garderobe etwas zu erneuern oder zu ergänzen und morgen Vormittag zusammen einkaufen zu gehen“, wandte sich Elizabeth darum an ihre älteste Schwester. „Hättest du nicht Lust mitzukommen?“

„Ja, warum nicht?“, meinte Jane in sanftem Ton. „Ich selbst brauche zwar nichts Neues, aber ich stehe euch gerne zur Seite, wenn ihr einen Rat benötigt.“

„Ach, Liebes, kauf dir doch ruhig ein hübsches, neues Kleid!“, schlug Charles seiner Frau spontan vor. „Wenn du dich schon einmal in Gesellschaft solch reizender Damen befindest, solltest du die Möglichkeit nutzen, dich ebenfalls von ihnen beraten zu lassen. Es macht doch auch mehr Spaß, wenn sich alle etwas Hübsches kaufen.“

„Gerne, wenn du meinst“, erwiderte Jane, lächelte ein wenig schüchtern und senkte dann den Blick. Etwas, das Elizabeth zutiefst befremdete, denn es passte überhaupt nicht zu dem Vorschlag, den Charles in heiterem Ton seiner Frau unterbreitet hatte. Sollte es tatsächlich Unstimmigkeiten in der Ehe ihrer ältesten Schwester geben? Allerdings passte Charles‘ Benehmen nicht dazu. Er wirkte ausgeglichen und glücklich und schien immer noch der angenehme Mensch zu sein, als den sie ihn kennengelernt hatte. Nein, ihr Schwager konnte unmöglich der Grund für Jane’s Kummer sein, aber vielleicht seine Schwester?

Elizabeth beschloss, Jane bei der nächsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit darauf anzusprechen. Ihr würde schon etwas einfallen, um Caroline’s Bosheiten zu beenden. Und im äußersten Fall würde sie sogar Charles davon in Kenntnis setzen.

Kaum hatte die Hausherrin diesen Entschluss gefasst, meldete einer der Diener, dass das Dinner bereit sei. Elizabeth erhob sich und lud alle in herzlichem Ton dazu ein, ihr in den Speisesalon zu folgen, wo sie den restlichen Abend harmonisch verbrachten. Anne, die Jane sehr sympathisch fand, unterhielt sich länger mit ihr und Mary, während Charles die übrigen mit einigen amüsanten Geschichten aus der Gegend um Meryton erfreute und Kitty darüber hinaus Grüße von Mariah Lucas ausrichtete.

„Ist sie denn nicht während der Ferien zu Charlotte gefahren?“, wunderte sich Kitty.

„Anscheinend nicht, denn wir trafen sie neulich erst in Meryton, wo sie mit ihrer Mutter unterwegs war“, antwortete Charles heiter. „Jane und ich unterhielten uns eine Weile mit den beiden und Miss Lucas fragte nach dir. Sie vermisst dich schrecklich und fand es schade, dass du nicht bei dem Mittsommernachtsball Ende August dabei sein kannst, den Sir Lucas veranstaltet.“

„Ja, das ist wirklich bedauerlich“, meinte Kitty und sah etwas enttäuscht drein.

„Mach dir nichts draus“, mischte sich Elizabeth daraufhin ein. „William wird ein wenig später ein größeres Erntedankfest veranstalten, an dem jeder, der möchte, teilnehmen kann. Es werden sicherlich eine Menge junger Leute kommen, so dass du Gelegenheit haben wirst, nach Herzenslust zu tanzen.“

„Ach, tatsächlich?“, fragte Kitty zweifelnd.

„Es ist wirklich immer sehr schön“, bestätigte ihr Georgiana. „Und alle haben dabei so viel Spaß. Es werden lustige Geschichten erzählt, man musiziert, singt, tanzt und lacht. Die Erntedankfeste auf Pemberley sind Tradition und waren immer sehr beliebt. Gerade deshalb kommen auch jedes Jahr immer einige unserer Verwandten zu uns, um dabei zu sein.“

Kittys Miene hellte sich auf und ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten, als sie fragte: „Wer von euren Verwandten wird denn kommen? Weißt du es schon?“

„Die letzten Jahren waren Adam und Gerald Fitzwilliam dabei und es ist anzunehmen, dass sie auch diesmal mit von der Partie sind“, antwortete Georgiana. „Vermutlich bringt Adam seine Ehefrau mit, der er bereits von dem Erntedankfest vorgeschwärmt hat.“

„Möchtest du nicht auch daran teilnehmen?“, wandte sich William an Anne, die interessiert aufgehorcht hatte, als ihre Cousine von dem Erntedankfest erzählte.

„Nun, ich weiß noch nicht…“, gab Anne zögerlich zurück.

„Oh bitte, du musst bleiben!“, sagte Georgiana eindringlich. „Es wird dir sicherlich sehr gefallen.“

„Du solltest Anne nicht so bedrängen“, ermahnte William seine kleine Schwester streng, worauf diese sofort schwieg. Er hingegen wandte sich nochmals an seine Cousine. „Überleg es dir, meine Liebe. Du bist mir stets ein willkommener Gast.“

„Danke“, erwiderte Anne und lächelte etwas. Sie wusste es zu schätzen, dass alle darum bemüht waren, sie zu trösten und aufzuheitern. Aber ihr stand momentan nicht der Sinn nach einer großen Feierlichkeit. Sie dachte an das Gespräch mit dem Testamentsverwalter ihrer Mutter, das am übernächsten Tag anstand, und wünschte sich, es wäre bereits vorbei, damit sie nach Rosings zurückkehren konnte, denn sie sehnte sich sehr danach.

„Es wäre eine gute Gelegenheit, Felicitas näher kennenzulernen“, meinte Georgiana schüchtern, wobei sie ihrem Bruder einen unsicheren Blick zuwarf. Da er jetzt jedoch nicht mehr so streng aussah, wagte sie fortzufahren: „Wir haben mit Adam’s Frau bislang nur wenig Kontakt gehabt, doch ich würde unsere kurze Bekanntschaft gerne vertiefen. Sie scheint mir sehr nett zu sein. Vielleicht kommen sogar Onkel Charles und Tante Helen zu dem Fest. Manchmal tun sie es; und du würdest dich doch gewiss freuen, die beiden wiederzusehen, nicht wahr, Anne?“

„Du hast jetzt genügend Argumente angeführt, um Anne das Fest schmackhaft zu machen“, sagte Elizabeth. „Nun lass ihr Zeit, darüber nachzudenken.“

„Es wäre auch schön, wenn du und Jane zum Erntedankfest kommen würdet“, wandte sich William gleich darauf an seinen Freund. „Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, finden solche Veranstaltungen doch immer dein Gefallen. Natürlich sind mir auch deine Schwestern und Mr. Hurst sehr willkommen.“

„Nun, Jane und ich nehmen deine Einladung mit dem größten Vergnügen an“, erwiderte Charles spontan, drehte sich dann zu seiner Frau und fragte: „Nicht wahr, Liebes?“

„Ja, ich bin auch neugierig darauf geworden“, gab die Angesprochene lächelnd zu und strich ihrem Mann dabei liebevoll über den Unterarm. Er schenkte ihr daraufhin einen zärtlichen Blick, so dass Elizabeth ihre Annahme bestätigt fand, dass zwischen den beiden wohl alles in Ordnung war.

„Ach, ich freue mich schon jetzt auf das Fest“, schwärmte Kitty, die sich vor ihrem inneren Auge bereits mit Gerald Fitzwilliam, der ihr überaus gut gefiel, vergnügt tanzen sah.

Diese Bemerkung holte alle wieder in die Gegenwart zurück und die meisten der Anwesenden schenkten dem jungen Mädchen ein verständnisvolles Lächeln. Nur Mary fühlte sich genötigt zu sagen: „Natürlich gönne ich dir dieses Vergnügen. Allerdings ist ungewiss, ob wir im September noch auf Pemberley sind.“

„Überlass das nur mir“, sagte Elizabeth. „Ich schreibe Mama, und sie hat sicherlich nichts dagegen, wenn Kitty und du an dem Erntedankfest teilnehmt.“

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht“, bestätigte Jane sofort, um ihre beiden jüngeren Schwestern zu trösten. „Mama weiß doch, wie gern wir alle auf Gesellschaften gehen.“

Mary schwieg und war ein wenig beleidigt. Ihre beiden älteren Schwestern mussten doch wissen, wie wenig sie sich aus Festen, Bällen und Tänzen machte. Gerade deshalb war ihr unverständlich, warum sie sie dazu zwingen wollten, an derlei Veranstaltungen teilzunehmen. Denn natürlich war es gewiss, dass Mama ihr Einverständnis gab, wenn Lizzy sie darum bat, Kitty und sie noch bis September auf Pemberley behalten zu können, damit sie an dem besagten Erntedankfest teilnehmen konnten. Aber sie würde ihrer Schwester einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen und so bald wie möglich eine Vermittlungsagentur für Gouvernanten in London aufsuchen. Vielleicht hatte sie Glück und konnte bald eine derartige Stellung antreten… 

 


	9. Chapter 9

_‚Madelines Elegance Wardrobe for Ladies_ ‘ war das größte Bekleidungsgeschäft in London und sehr bekannt für seine vielfältige, schöne und elegante Kleiderauswahl. Es bot für jeden Anlass die passende Garderobe, gleich, ob es sich dabei um einen großen Ball oder um einen Aufenthalt auf dem Lande handelte, und war deswegen äußerst beliebt bei den Damen. Zudem gab es mehrere Angestellte, die sich Zeit nahmen, die Kundinnen freundlich und fachkundig zu beraten.

In dieses Geschäft führte Elizabeth am nächsten Morgen ihre Schwestern, ihre Schwägerin und Anne. Natürlich war Mrs. Darcy ebenso wie Jane oder Georgina schon mehrmals hier gewesen, aber die übrigen sahen sich staunend um. Anne, die noch niemals in ihrem Leben in einem derartigen Warenhaus gewesen war, schien es zu gefallen. Kittys Augen glänzten voller Freude und auch Mary war sichtlich beeindruckt.

„Man weiß gar nicht, wo man anfangen soll!“, sagte Kitty und warf einen Blick zu Lizzy, die nachsichtig lächelte. Einen Moment später erschien eine adrett gekleidete Angestellte bei ihnen, grüßte sie und fragte nach ihren Wünschen.

„Zunächst einmal interessieren wir uns für hübsche, einfache Kleider, Hüte und Mäntel, die für den Aufenthalt auf dem Lande geeignet sind“, erklärte Elizabeth, worauf die nette Verkäuferin sie höflich in die entsprechende Abteilung des Ladens geleitete und ihnen die neueste Mode für die kommende Wintersaison vorführte. Kitty, Georgiana und Jane hatte es besonders ein weißer, langer Lodenmantel angetan, dessen Innenseite mit Seide ausstaffiert und dessen Kragen mit einem Hermelinpelz versehen war.

„Dieses schöne Stück ist dick gefüttert und wunderbar warm, so dass man keine Angst vor der Kälte haben muss“, versicherte die Verkäuferin.

„Ich würde ihn gern anprobieren“, sagte Jane.

„Selbstverständlich, Mrs. Bingley“, erwiderte die Angestellte, suchte sofort den Mantel in der passenden Größe für diese Stammkundin heraus und half Jane dabei, ihn anzuziehen. Voller Bewunderung besah sich diese dann in einem der großen Spiegel, die überall in dem Geschäft angebracht waren.

„Er ist wie für Sie gemacht, Mrs. Bingley“, meinte die Verkäuferin. „Sie sehen wunderschön darin aus.“

„Ja, wie ein Engel“, schwärmte Kitty sofort. „Du solltest ihn nehmen, Jane.“

„Findest du das auch, Lizzy?“, wandte sich die Angesprochene an Mrs. Darcy.

„Du siehst darin wirklich sehr hübsch aus“, bestätigte diese. „Wenn du dich in dem Mantel wohlfühlst und er dir so gut gefällt, solltest du ihn kaufen.“

Jane lächelte und wandte sich dann wieder der Angestellten zu: „Ich nehme ihn.“

„Eine gute Wahl, Mrs. Bingley“, sagte die Verkäuferin und half Jane wieder aus dem Mantel heraus. Dann zog sie ihn sorgsam wieder auf den Kleiderbügel und hängte diesen an einen leeren, fahrbaren Kleiderständer, den sie aus einer Ecke hervorgeholt hatte. Sie würde diesen später zur Ladentheke rollen, damit die Kundinnen die ausgewählten Waren dort bezahlen konnten.

„Ich interessiere mich ebenfalls für diesen Mantel“, wandte sich Georgiana nun an die Angestellte, die sofort dienstbeflissen nach einem Stück in der Kleidergröße der zierlichen Miss Darcy suchte und dieser dann auch bei der Anprobe behilflich war.

Elizabeth sah, dass ihre Schwägerin, Anne und Kitty bei Jane gut aufgehoben sein würden, so dass sie sich mit Mary nach anderen Mänteln, die eher deren Geschmack entsprachen, umsehen konnte. Sie fasste daher ihre mittlere Schwester am Arm und zog sie ein wenig weiter mit sich fort, um sie auf einige Mäntel in den Farben Grün, Braun und Dunkelrot aufmerksam zu machen.

„Aber, Lizzy, ich besitze doch bereits einen schönen, grauen Mantel von Jane und einen dunkelblauen von dir“, protestierte Mary. „Ich mag diese beiden Mäntel, die immer noch gut sind und wunderbar wärmen.“

„Nun, es kann nicht schaden, sich hier ein wenig umzusehen“, meinte Elizabeth heiter, nahm einen dunkelroten, gut geschnittenen, langen Lodenmantel mit einem breiten, bequemen Kragen heraus, den sie an Marys schlanken Körper hielt. „Dieser würde dir sehr gut stehen. Probier ihn doch einmal an. Auf diese Weise können wir die Zeit sinnvoll nutzen, anstatt nur rumzustehen und zu warten, bis die anderen mit ihrer Anprobe fertig sind.“

Mary sah am Blick ihrer älteren Schwester, dass diese unerbittlich auf ihrem Wunsch bestehen würde, dass sie den von ihr ausgewählten Mantel anprobierte, und gab nach. Doch innerlich musste sie einräumen, dass ihr das Kleidungsstück ebenfalls gut gefiel. Nachdem Elizabeth ihr in den Mantel geholfen hatte und sie sich im Spiegel bewundern konnte, musste Mary unwillkürlich lächeln.

„Du hast einen guten Geschmack, Lizzy“, räumte sie ein und drehte sich, ohne dass es ihr bewusst war, ein paarmal hin und her, während sie ihren Blick kaum von ihrem Spiegelbild lösen konnte. Dunkelrot war zwar nicht ganz ihre Farbe, aber im Prinzip sah sie eigentlich recht adrett in dem Mantel aus. Bestimmt würde manch einer seinen Blick etwas länger auf ihr verweilen lassen, wenn sie mit diesem Kleidungsstück einen Spaziergang unternahm. Aber das war eigentlich nicht ihr Ziel… für eine Gouvernante schickte es sich nicht, derart aufzufallen.

„Ich sollte den grünen Mantel anprobieren“, wandte Mary sich jetzt wieder an ihre Schwester. Diese nickte, half ihr aus dem dunkelroten Modell heraus und in den grünen hinein. Erneut beäugte Mary sich im Spiegel und lächelte. Ja, nun würde sie nicht mehr so auffallen, sah aber trotzdem noch nett aus. Daran konnte niemand Anstoß nehmen.

„Dir gefällt der Mantel, nicht wahr?“, fragte Elizabeth nach, obwohl sie dies dem Mienenspiel ihrer jüngeren Schwester längst entnommen hatte. Doch aus Erfahrung wusste sie, dass Mary einer Ermunterung bedurfte, um dies zuzugeben.

„Ja, das ist richtig“, bestätigte die Angesprochene und lächelte Lizzy nun offen an. Ihre Augen strahlten ein wenig. „Ich fühle mich so wohl darin und bin überzeugt, dass dieser Mantel mich hervorragend vor der Kälte beschützen würde.“

„Außerdem unterstreicht das Grün des Mantels dasjenige deiner Augen noch zusätzlich, so dass sie gut zur Geltung kommen, während die dunkelrote Farbe dir einen rosigen Teint verleiht“, neckte Elizabeth sie ein wenig.

„Das mag schon sein“, räumte Mary lächelnd ein, während sie den Mantel wieder auszog. „Aber du weißt ja, dass mir diese Dinge nicht so wichtig sind. Solange Kleidungsstücke passen und zweckgemäß sind, ist alles in Ordnung.“

„Ich sehe schon, du bleibst deinen Prinzipien treu“, meinte Lizzy amüsiert, winkte eine andere der Angestellten herbei, drückte ihr die beiden Mäntel in die Hand und nickte dieser zu. Entgeistert starrte Mary ihre Schwester an.

„Was tust du da, Lizzy? Ich möchte keinen der Mäntel kaufen!“

„Das musst du auch nicht, meine liebe Mary“, erwiderte die ältere Schwester in beruhigendem Ton und lächelte wieder. „Aber ich interessiere mich für diesen besonderen Schnitt und will darüber noch einiges erfahren. Derweil kannst du ja schon einmal zu den anderen zurückgehen. Ich werde gleich nachkommen.“

Mary machte einen erleichterten Eindruck und entfernte sich dann. Lizzy wartete eine Weile, bis sie außer Hörweite war, neigte sich dann etwas zu der Angestellten und erklärte dieser in leisen Worten, dass sie für ihre Schwester einige Kleidungsstücke als Geburtstagsgeschenk kaufen wolle, diese davon jedoch nichts wissen dürfe. Aber selbstverständlich sollten schon einmal diese beiden Mäntel für sie zurückgelegt werden. Morgen Vormittag würde sie dann mit einigen Bediensteten vorbeikommen, um die Sachen persönlich abzuholen.

„Wir könnten Ihnen die Kleidungsstücke auch ins Haus liefern, Mrs. Darcy“, bot die Angestellte daraufhin beflissen an.

„Das weiß ich natürlich, aber dann bestünde die Gefahr, dass meine Schwester es bemerkt und es wäre keine Geburtstagsüberraschung mehr“, erklärte Elizabeth. „Ich kann mich doch auf Ihre Diskretion verlassen?“

„Selbstverständlich, Mrs. Darcy“, versicherte ihr die Verkäuferin sofort.

„Sehr schön! Dann legen Sie also vorerst die beiden Mäntel zurück und kommen danach wieder zu uns, damit ich Sie immer dann, wenn meine Schwester nicht in der Nähe ist, herbeirufen und Ihnen sagen kann, was ich kaufen möchte.“

„Sie können sich ganz auf mich verlassen, Mrs. Darcy.“

Elizabeth nickte der Angestellten freundlich zu und ging dann ebenfalls wieder zu ihren Begleiterinnen zurück. Dort angekommen traf sie Kitty dabei an, wie diese sich in dem weißen Lodenmantel im Spiegel betrachtete und bei Lizzys Ankunft seufzend feststellte: „Mich kleidet dieses Stück leider überhaupt nicht gut. Dabei ist es so schön.“

„Nun ja, meine liebe Kitty, die Menschen sind nun einmal unterschiedlich“, meinte Elizabeth in nachsichtigem Ton. „Aber gräme dich nicht. Wir finden sicherlich auch noch ein Modell, in dem du hübsch aussiehst. Vielleicht wäre auch ein etwas glockenförmigerer Schnitt und eine andere Farbe sehr viel vorteilhafter für dich.“

„Wenn Sie möchten, zeige ich Ihnen gern ein derartiges Modell, Miss“, bot die Angestellte, die Jane und den anderen die ganze Zeit beratend und helfend zur Seite gestanden hatte, freundlich an.

„Ja, wobei ich Sie bitte, etwas in blau zu bringen“, erwiderte Elizabeth sofort. Während die Verkäuferin sich daran machte, ein solches Modell für Kitty herauszusuchen, wandte sich Mrs. Darcy an Anne: „Hast du inzwischen auch etwas Schönes für dich gefunden?“

„Eigentlich war ich die ganze Zeit über sehr fasziniert, wie der gleiche Mantel an Jane, Georgiana und Catherine völlig anders aussah“, antwortete die junge Miss de Bourgh. „Im Grunde brauche ich eigentlich weder einen Mantel noch andere Kleidungsstücke. Mein begehbarer Schrank in Rosings ist voll davon. Aber es macht mir Freude, mit euch in diesem Geschäft hier zu sein, mir all die schönen Sachen anzuschauen und zu beobachten, wie sehr es euch Vergnügen bereitet, Kleider auszuwählen und anzuprobieren. Ich nehme an, damit werden wir wohl einige Stunden lang beschäftigt sein?“

„Nun, eine Weile wird es wohl dauern“, gab Elizabeth schelmisch zurück und erntete ein Lächeln von Anne. Dann widmeten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Kitty, der die Verkäuferin nun in einen mittelblauen, hübschen Mantel half. Er kleidete die junge Dame sehr gut, doch sie sah nicht besonders zufrieden aus und schüttelte, nachdem sie sich eine Weile im Spiegel beobachtet und dabei gedreht hatte, den Kopf.

„Es entspricht nicht meinem Geschmack“, erklärte Kitty dann und ließ sich von der Angestellten wieder aus dem Mantel heraushelfen, wobei sie einen bedauernden Blick auf die beiden weißen Mäntel warf, die auf dem fahrbaren Kleiderständer hingen und daran erinnerten, dass Jane und Georgiana sie kaufen würden.

„Wir finden bestimmt noch etwas, dass dir gut gefällt“, versuchte Mrs. Bingley ihre zweitjüngste Schwester aufzumuntern, was momentan jedoch keineswegs Erfolg zu haben schien. Kitty wirkte immer noch traurig.

„Eigentlich brauchst du doch keinen neuen Mantel“, meinte Elizabeth und hakte sich bei Kitty unter. „Wie wär‘s stattdessen mit einem hübschen Ballkleid? Komm, lass uns in die entsprechende Abteilung gehen.“

Tatsächlich hellte sich das Gesicht der jüngeren Miss Bennet auf und sie ließ sich ohne Widerstreben in die Räume des Geschäftes führen, in der sich eine überaus üppige Auswahl mehr oder weniger prachtvoller Gewänder für einen abendlichen Ball fand. Die anderen folgten ihnen ebenfalls und gingen dann interessiert zu denjenigen Modellen, die sie ansprachen, um sich diese eingehender zu betrachten. Während Kitty sich für ein hübsches, cremefarbenes Kleid mit zierlichen gestickten Blümchen auf dem Oberteil interessierte, das ebenfalls das Interesse Georgianas fand, gingen Anne und Mary auf einige Gewänder in verschiedenen Farbabstufungen von blau, grün und beige zu. Jane blieb unschlüssig in der Mitte der Abteilung stehen und schaute sich lächelnd um, während Elizabeth Kitty dazu ermunterte, das cremefarbene Kleid anzuprobieren. Schließlich jedoch blieb Janes Blick an einem rosefarbenen Kleid mit weißem, zierlichem Spitzenkragen hängen, das ihr überaus gut gefiel, und sie ging langsam darauf zu, um es näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Einige Minuten lang verharrte sie in der Betrachtung des schönen Stücks und strich vorsichtig über den edlen Seidenstoff, als aus einer anderen Ecke plötzlich eine erfreut klingende Stimme sie begrüßte.

„Jane! Welch schöne Überraschung, dich hier zu sehen!“

Die Angesprochene wandte sich in Richtung der Stimme um, die sie sofort als diejenige Caroline Bingleys erkannt hatte, und lächelte ihre Schwägerin an, die in Begleitung ihrer Schwester Louisa auf sie zukam. Mrs. Hurst nickte Jane zu, während Caroline freudestrahlend beide Hände Janes ergriff und zärtlich drückte.

„Es ist wirklich schön, dich wiederzusehen. Ich habe dich sehr vermisst“, sprach Caroline weiter und es klang ehrlich. „Himmel, Jane, warum habt ihr uns denn nicht geschrieben, dass ihr nach London kommt?“

„Nun, Charles hat sich kurzfristig dazu entschlossen“, erwiderte Jane sanft.

„Ist er auch hier?“, fragte Mrs. Hurst gespannt und schaute sich neugierig nach allen Seiten um. Dabei erblickte sie Elizabeth und Kitty, worauf sich ihr Antlitz missmutig verzog. Doch als sie einen Moment später Georgiana wahrnahm, hellte es sich ein wenig auf und sie wandte sich wieder ihrer Schwägerin zu. „Es ist nicht gerade freundlich, uns vorzuenthalten, dass ihr euch hier mit den Darcy’s verabredet habt. Konntet ihr uns davon nicht wenigstens brieflich in Kenntnis setzen, Jane?“

„Eigentlich war auch dies nicht geplant“, räumte die Angesprochene in ruhigem Ton ein, um die ein wenig aufgebracht wirkende Louisa zu beschwichtigen. „Charles und ich sind ebenso wie die Familie Darcy erst vor kurzem hier eingetroffen und meine Schwester Elizabeth schlug vor, dass wir einkaufen gehen könnten.“

„Schön und gut“, meinte Mrs. Hurst pikiert. „Aber Charles und du hättet uns gleich nach der Ankunft ruhig eine kurze Mitteilung über eure Anwesenheit in London schicken können.“

„Du kennst doch Charles, Louisa“, meldete sich Caroline wieder zu Wort. „Spontan wie er ist, hat er sicher kurzfristig beschlossen, nach London zu fahren und nach seiner Ankunft hier vergessen, dass er uns darüber informieren sollte.“

„Das wäre verzeihlich, wenn er nicht eine Ehefrau hätte, die ihn daran erinnern könnte“, erwiderte Mrs. Hurst spitz und schien tatsächlich verärgert zu sein.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich nicht mehr daran gedacht habe“, entschuldigte sich Jane freundlich und bekam Beistand von Caroline, die sich ebenfalls beschwichtigend an die Schwester wandte: „Sicherlich ist alles auf Charles‘ Veranlassung mal wieder so schnell gegangen, dass selbst unsere liebe Schwägerin nicht mehr an alles denken konnte. Außerdem hat Jane auch noch anderweitige Verpflichtungen, die sie beträchtlich beanspruchen dürften.“

„Es ist sehr freundlich, dass du mich in Schutz nimmst, Caroline, aber eigentlich ist es wirklich unverzeihlich, dass wir euch nicht gleich über unsere Ankunft in London informiert haben“, sagte Jane und fuhr an Louisa gewandt in bedauerndem Unterton fort: „Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid und ich werde mich bemühen, diesen Fehler so schnell wie möglich zu beheben. Bitte, sei mir deswegen nicht mehr böse.“

Mrs. Hurst schien sich daraufhin ein wenig zu beruhigen, konnte sich aber nicht dazu überwinden, ihrer Schwägerin ein Lächeln zu schenken. Diese ließ sich jedoch davon nicht einschüchtern, sondern sagte freundlich: „Elizabeth und Georgiana freuen sich bestimmt, euch zu sehen. Kommt, lasst uns zu Ihnen gehen.“

Louisa und Caroline lächelten ein wenig gezwungen und folgten Jane dann zu Elizabeth, die zusammen mit Georgiana das cremefarbene Kleid, das Kitty vor wenigen Minuten in einer geschlossenen Kabine mit Hilfe der Verkäuferin angezogen und damit hinausgetreten war, an dem jungen Mädchen bewunderten.

„Du siehst sehr hübsch darin aus“, meinte Georgiana dann und Lizzy bestätigte diesen Eindruck. Unsicher musterte sich Kitty jedoch im Spiegel, was Caroline und Louisa, die sich rasch einen Blick zuwarfen, mit ironischem Lächeln zur Kenntnis nahmen.

„Schaut mal, wer auch die Idee hatte, heute hier einzukaufen“, sagte Jane, um die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer beiden Schwestern und Miss Darcy’s auf ihre Schwägerinnen zu lenken. Als diese sich umdrehten und Mrs. Hurst sowie deren Schwester wahrnahmen, freute sich nur Georgiana aufrichtig darüber, während Lizzy und Kitty mindestens ebenso wenig begeistert über das Zusammentreffen waren wie die Schwestern von Charles. Dennoch tauschte man ein kühles Lächeln und knappe Grüße miteinander aus.

„Nun, wie ich sehe, benötigt Ihre jüngere Schwester wohl ein neues Abendkleid“, meinte Caroline dann gönnerhaft und musterte Kitty abfällig. „Das Modell, das Sie gerade anhaben, ist wirklich überaus passend für ein junges Mädchen vom Lande wie Sie, Miss Catherine.“

Kitty war sich nicht sicher, ob Miss Bingley ihr eben gerade ein Kompliment gemacht oder sie beleidigt hatte, und warf Elizabeth einen fragenden Blick zu. Dieser waren der leicht verächtlich-ironische Ton Carolines sowie die dahintersteckende Absicht keineswegs entgangen, doch sie würde sich weder provozieren noch ihre jüngere Schwester beleidigen lassen.

„Sie haben völlig recht, Miss Bingley“, antwortete Elizabeth darum anstelle ihrer Schwester. „Das Kleid, das Catherine trägt, scheint wie für sie gemacht zu sein. Möglicherweise hatte derjenige, der es entwarf, ein anmutiges, junges Mädchen wie meine kleine Schwester im Sinn. Selbst in einem Londoner Ballsaal oder bei Hofe würde Catherine damit viele wohlgefällige Blicke auf sich ziehen, denn sie wirkt darin nicht nur äußerst hübsch, sondern auch überaus bescheiden und wohlerzogen. Etwas, das das Auge des Betrachters sehr viel mehr erfreuen dürfte als prunkvolle Gewänder mit übertriebenen Gold- und Perlenstickereien oder auffälligem Federschmuck, wie sie einige ältere Damen der gehobenen Gesellschaft zu tragen pflegen.“

Getroffen verzog Caroline das Gesicht und gab in nur mühsam beherrschtem, aufgesetzt freundlichem Ton zurück: „Natürlich, Mrs. Darcy, Sie haben sicherlich recht.“

Elizabeth war innerlich äußerst zufrieden, die eitle, arrogante Caroline vorerst in ihre Schranken gewiesen zu haben, und wandte sich jetzt an die Verkäuferin: „Wir nehmen das Kleid!“

„Bist du sicher, Lizzy?“, fragte Kitty zweifelnd und schaute sich nochmals im Spiegel an. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass dies das richtige Ballkleid für mich ist?“

„Du siehst wundervoll darin aus“, antwortete Georgiana anstelle von Elizabeth. „Ich glaube, mir wird es nicht so gut stehen, obwohl es mir auch überaus gut gefällt.“

Während sich auf Kitty’s Antlitz infolge dieses ehrlichen Kompliments ein strahlendes Lächeln zeigte und die Achtzehnjährige sich aufgrund dessen erneut im Spiegel musterte, um gleich darauf festzustellen, dass William‘s Schwester völlig recht hatte, glaubte Mrs. Hurst, die voller Eifersucht wahrnahm, wie vertraut Miss Darcy und Miss Bennet sich ansprachen, sich jetzt unbedingt bemerkbar machen zu müssen.

„Aber nicht doch, meine liebe Georgiana“, protestierte Louisa. „Sie gehören zu den Glücklichen, die jedem Kleidungsstück, das Sie tragen, Glanz verleihen, denn Sie gehören zweifellos zu einer der schönsten jungen Damen, die ich kenne.“

„Sie sind wirklich zu freundlich, Mrs. Hurst“, wehrte Miss Darcy mit erröteten Wangen ab. „Aber ich fürchte, ich kann Ihr Lob nicht teilen, denn leider sieht rote Kleidung an mir überhaupt nicht gut aus, obwohl ich diese Farbe sehr mag.“

„Aber das macht doch nichts, meine Liebe“, entgegnete Louisa, die innerlich beschlossen hatte, sich nur noch mit Miss Darcy und Caroline zu unterhalten, um den drei Bennet-Schwestern ihre Abneigung deutlich zu zeigen. „Zu einem so zarten Geschöpf wie Ihnen passen auch eher pastellfarbene Töne. Rose würde sicherlich bezaubernd an Ihnen aussehen.“

„Doch wie geht es Ihnen, meine Liebe?“, mischte sich nun Caroline in das Gespräch mit ein. „Wir hörten mit großem Bedauern vom Ableben Ihrer Tante. Es hat Sie sicherlich sehr getroffen, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, ich bin tatsächlich immer noch sehr traurig darüber“, gab Georgiana zu. „Aber ich werde mit der Zeit sicherlich darüber hinwegkommen. Für meine Cousine Anne ist der Verlust ihrer Mutter sehr viel schwerer zu verkraften, zumal sie keinerlei Geschwister hat, die ihr beistehen können.“

„Natürlich, das ist ja verständlich“, meinte Caroline und Louisa nickte bestätigend. „Ihre Cousine soll noch nicht einmal 25 Jahre alt sein. Ich hoffe, es gibt zuverlässige, gute Menschen um sie herum, die ihr zur Seite stehen?“

„William tut sein Bestes“, erwiderte Georgiana freundlich.

„Er ist wie immer die Güte in Person“, lobte Caroline ihn daraufhin. Dann tauschte sie erneut einen Blick mit ihrer Schwester aus und fuhr in verständnisvollem Ton fort: „Ich nehme an, deshalb hat Ihr Bruder Sie und Ihre Schwägerin sowie Miss Catherine nach London gebracht und meinen Bruder gebeten, ein Auge auf Sie alle zu haben, solange er in Kent weilt, um der jungen Miss de Bourgh bei der Erledigung all ihrer Angelegenheiten zur Seite zu stehen, nicht wahr?“

„Also, eigentlich…“, begann Georgiana, wurde aber von Mrs. Hurst unterbrochen.

„Ihre Cousine Anne ist sicherlich eine sehr feine und elegante junge Dame“, sagte Louisa und warf dabei einen Seitenblick zu Elizabeth, der dies keineswegs entging. „Darüber hinaus hörte ich, dass sie sehr gebildet sein soll. Ich hätte sie zu gern einmal persönlich kennengelernt.“

„Was das betrifft, Mrs. Hurst, so kann Ihr Wunsch ganz leicht erfüllt werden“, entgegnete Georgina, wandte sich um und ging rasch einige Schritte zu dem Teil des Raumes, in dem Anne und Mary sich gerade über ein hellbeiges Kleid unterhielten, das beiden gut gefiel.

„Entschuldigt, bitte“, machte Miss Darcy sich bemerkbar, worauf sich die Blicke der beiden jungen Damen neugierig auf sie richteten. „Die Schwestern von Mr. Bingley halten sich zufällig auch in diesem Geschäft auf und ich würde dich Ihnen gern vorstellen, Anne.“

Die junge Miss de Bourgh nickte und folgte ihrer Cousine zurück zu der Stelle, an der Georgiana Mrs. Hurst und Caroline verlassen hatte. Kaum dort angekommen, machte sie Anne mit ihnen bekannt. Zunächst wirkten Mr. Bingleys Schwestern sehr überrascht, aber sie gewannen bald ihre Fassung zurück und versicherten Anne, dass sie sich freuten, endlich die Cousine ihrer Freunde William und Georgiana kennenlernen zu dürfen.

Mary, die Anne und Georgiana langsam gefolgt war, beobachtete das Gehabe der Bingley-Schwestern äußerst misstrauisch. Zwar bemühte sie sich stets, ihren Mitmenschen frei von Vorurteilen zu begegnen, aber Mrs. Hurst und Miss Caroline schienen ihr nicht immer ganz aufrichtig zu sein. Auch jetzt, da sie mit Miss Anne sprachen, wirkte ihre Freundlichkeit sehr aufgesetzt. Doch das konnte natürlich daran liegen, dass sie großen Respekt vor einer gesellschaftlich so hochstehenden Dame hatten.

Endlich ließ Mrs. Hurst einen Augenblick von Anne ab, der sie gerade wiederholt versichert hatte, wie entzückt sie sei, ihr endlich einmal persönlich zu begegnen, damit Caroline auch Zeit fand, Miss de Bourgh ähnliche Komplimente dieser Art zu machen, wobei ihr Blick zunächst wieder einmal scharf musternd über Jane, Elizabeth und Kitty wanderte, bis er schließlich fast erschrocken bei Mary stehenblieb. Einen langen Augenblick starrte Louisa das unscheinbare Mädchen an, um sich schließlich wieder zu fangen und mit leichtem Spott zu bemerken: „Sieh an, noch eine der berühmten Bennet-Töchter aus Hertfortshire. Bitte, verraten Sie mir, Miss Mary, findet derzeit ein Familientreffen bei Ihren Londoner Verwandten statt? Dürfen wir gar damit rechnen, auch Mr. und Mrs. Bennet zu begegnen?“

„In dieser Hinsicht muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen, Mrs. Hurst“, gab Mary in sachlichem Ton zurück. Natürlich war ihr die beleidigende Absicht hinter Louisa’s scheinbar scherzhaften Worten nicht entgangen, doch sie ließ sich keinesfalls dazu herab, dieser hochmütigen Frau auf deren niedriges Niveau zu folgen. „Meine Schwester Catherine und ich weilen auf besondere Einladung unseres Schwagers, Mr. William Darcy, in London.“

„In der Tat sehr großzügig von Mr. Darcy“, meinte Louisa mit kühlem Lächeln. Es war ihr schon immer äußerst schwergefallen, Mary Bennet genauso zu verachten wie deren Schwestern, da es an dieser im Großen und Ganzen nichts auszusetzen gab, bis auf ihre Gesangskunst. Doch im Augenblick verspürte Louisa wenig Lust, sich auf ein Streitgespräch mit Mary einzulassen, da sie sich an einem öffentlichen Ort befanden, an dem so etwas peinlich auffiel, zumal die Mittlere der Bennet-Töchter ein fast ebenso ruhiges Wesen wie Jane besaß und sich kaum provozieren lassen würde. Deshalb zog Mrs. Hurst es vor, Mary zuzunicken und sich dann wieder an Georgiana und Anne zu wenden: „Es war wirklich schön, Ihnen beiden hier zu begegnen. Werden Sie lange in der Stadt verweilen, Miss Darcy?“

„Mein Bruder sagte etwas von ein paar Tagen, aber genau weiß ich es nicht, Mrs. Hurst.“

„Nun, sicherlich findet sich noch einmal eine Gelegenheit zu einem gemeinsamen Treffen, Miss Darcy. Ich würde mich jedenfalls freuen, Ihre Cousine und Sie noch einmal zu sehen, bevor Sie wieder abreisen. Grüßen Sie bitte Ihren Bruder herzlich von mir“, erwiderte Louisa freundlich und richtete das Wort dann ausschließlich an Anne: „Es hat mich wirklich sehr gefreut, Sie kennenzulernen, Miss de Bourgh, und ich hoffe sehr, dass wir uns nun öfter begegnen werden. Ich wünsche Ihnen jedenfalls für Ihre weitere Zukunft alles Gute. Auf Wiedersehen!“

„Danke, Mrs. Hurst“, antwortete Anne und reichte ihr zum Abschied die Hand. „Auch Ihnen alles Gute.“

„Vielen Dank!“

Nachdem Louisa sich von Anne und Georgiana verabschiedet hatte, wandte sie sich ihrer Schwägerin zu, lächelte kaum merklich und meinte: „Ich erwarte, bald von Charles und dir zu hören, meine Liebe. Auf Wiedersehen!“

Dann verließ Mrs. Hurst stolz erhobenen Hauptes das Bekleidungsgeschäft. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich auch Caroline freundlich von Anne und Georgiana verabschiedet, tat dies dann anstandshalber auch bei Elizabeth, der sie herzliche Grüße an William auftrug, und bei deren Schwestern, wobei sie in tröstendem Ton zu Jane meinte: „Louisa wird sich schon wieder beruhigen, Jane. Ich bin sicher, dass sie nur sehr enttäuscht darüber ist, dass Charles sie nicht über euer Kommen informiert hat, so wie dies früher immer der Fall war. Sie braucht eben noch einige Zeit, bis sie akzeptiert, dass ihr kleiner Bruder verheiratet ist und es seitdem zu deinen Aufgaben gehört, dich um Charles zu kümmern.“

Jane lächelte traurig, ließ sich von Caroline umarmen und sah dieser hinterher, als sie den Laden verließ. Dann wandte sich Jane wieder den anderen zu, erkundigte sich bei Anne und Mary, ob sie schon etwas nach ihrem Geschmack gefunden hatten, und ließ sich von ihnen zu den Kleidern führen, die ihnen gefielen. Elizabeth starrte ihrer älteren Schwester besorgt nach und beschloss, noch heute ein Gespräch unter vier Augen mit Jane zu suchen. Louisa’s Verhalten gegenüber der Schwägerin war äußerst ungehörig und passte eigentlich gar nicht zu der sonst so beherrschten Mrs. Hurst. Normalerweise war immer Caroline diejenige von Bingley’s Schwestern gewesen, die sich durch giftige Bemerkungen auszeichnete. Jetzt allerdings schien sie die Rolle von Jane‘s Beschützerin eingenommen zu haben. War etwas zwischen Jane und Mrs. Hurst vorgefallen? Und wenn ja, was konnte es sein, dass ein solch ungehöriges Verhalten Mrs. Hurst’s gegenüber Jane rechtfertigte?


	10. Chapter 10

Obwohl Elizabeth noch gern am gleichen Tag mit Jane unter vier Augen sprechen wollte, ergab sich keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu. Als sie alle gegen 13.00 Uhr in das Haus der Darcy’s zurückkehrten, wartete bereits Charles auf seine Frau, um sie für einen wichtigen Besuch bei einem Bekannten abzuholen, der sie in etwa einer Stunde erwarten würde.

Jane schien davon allerdings ein wenig überrascht zu sein, denn sie starrte ihren Mann verwundert an und fragte: „So schnell?“

„Ja, mein Engel, wir haben Glück, dass unser Bekannter unerwarteterweise Zeit für uns hat. Du weißt, dass er ein vielbeschäftigter Mann ist und wir die Gelegenheit nutzen sollten, um ihn noch heute zu treffen“, erklärte Charles rasch.

„Natürlich“, gab Jane sofort nach und nickte. Dann wandte sie sich gemeinsam mit ihrem Mann an Elizabeth und William, mit dem Charles sich die Wartezeit durch ein Gespräch verkürzt hatte, und entschuldigte sich dafür, dass sie leider nicht wie vorgesehen zum Mittagessen bei ihnen bleiben könnten. Mr. Darcy nickte und schien Verständnis zu haben, während sich Elizabeth und die übrigen jungen Damen darüber wunderten. Charles hatte jenen vielbeschäftigten Mann lediglich als Bekannten bezeichnet, so dass man daraus schließen durfte, dass jener nicht einmal zum engen Freundeskreis der Eheleute Bingley gehörte und nichts es rechtfertigte, wegen eines Treffens mit ihm ein gemeinsames Mittagessen mit gutbefreundeten Verwandten abzusagen.

„Euer Bekannter erwartet euch doch erst in einer Stunde“, wandte Elizabeth daher ein. „Ihr habt also noch genügend Zeit und könntet in Ruhe eine Mahlzeit mit uns einnehmen.“

„Sei uns bitte nicht böse, liebe Lizzy“, erwiderte Jane daraufhin in entschuldigendem Ton. „Aber wir wollen uns vorher noch ein wenig zurechtmachen. Dieses Treffen ist von großer Bedeutung für Charles und mich.“

„Ja, meine liebe Schwägerin, es tut mir auch sehr leid“, bekräftigte Charles die Worte seiner Frau. „Aber wir werden alles nachholen, das verspreche ich.“

Danach verabschiedete sich das Ehepaar Bingley und ließ eine sehr verwirrte Elizabeth zurück. Bevor sie jedoch dazu kam, irgendeine Frage an ihren Mann zu richten, forderte dieser alle auf, in den Speisesalon zu gehen, wo das Essen bereits auf sie wartete, und schritt voraus. Elizabeth vermutete, dass Charles William in irgendetwas eingeweiht hatte, worüber beide zur Zeit jedoch nicht sprechen wollten, und sah ein, dass sie sich vorerst damit abfinden musste.

Während des Essens meinte Georgiana jedoch: „Dieser Bekannte von Mr. Bingley muss ja eine überaus wichtige Person sein.“

„Wie kommst du darauf?“, fragte William erstaunt und starrte seine Schwester an.

„Nun ja, Jane sagte doch, dass ein Treffen mit diesem Mann sehr bedeutungsvoll sei.“

„Selbst wenn es so ist, geht uns das nichts an, Georgiana.“

„Du selbst weißt also auch nicht, worum es geht, William?“, mischte sich Elizabeth in das Gespräch ein und musterte ihren Mann eindringlich. Dieser begegnete ihrem Blick, verzog seinen Mund zu einem kaum merklichen Lächeln, das nur sie sehen konnte, und erwiderte: „Charles bat mich, diese Sache vertraulich zu behandeln.“

Damit hatte er allen einschließlich seiner Frau klargemacht, dass er über dieses Thema nichts mehr hören wollte. Aufgrund dessen herrschte minutenlang völlige Stille am Tisch und man widmete sich der Mahlzeit, bis der Hausherr selbst sich in freundlicherem Ton an seine Cousine wandte: „Nun, Anne, wie hat es dir in Londons größtem Kleidergeschäft für Damen gefallen? Hast du etwas Hübsches gefunden?“

Daraufhin erzählte ihm die junge Frau von ihren Eindrücken, gab zu, zwei einfache Kleider und einen neuen Hut gekauft zu haben und berichtete ihm von der Begegnung mit Miss Bingley und Mrs. Hurst. William wollte alles darüber hören und bezog auch Georgiana in das Gespräch mit ein. Elizabeth ahnte jedoch, dass er sich in Wirklichkeit kaum für Bingley’s Schwestern interessierte und nur so tat, um von dem merkwürdigen Aufbruch Charles‘ und Jane’s abzulenken. Aber das schien auch bei Mary und Kitty nicht zu funktionieren. Die beiden jüngeren Bennet-Schwestern warfen sich einen fragenden Blick zu und schauten dann Elizabeth an. Diese jedoch schüttelte leicht den Kopf, womit sie ihnen zu verstehen gab, dass sie ebenfalls nichts wusste.

 

~~~~~

 

Am Nachmittag wurden die Kleidungsstücke für Georgiana, Anne und Kitty geliefert, womit die drei eine Weile beschäftigt waren. Mary war zufrieden, dass niemand sie dazu zu überreden vermocht hatte, auch nur eine neue Bluse zu kaufen, und wollte die Zeit nutzen, mit der älteren Schwester unter vier Augen zu reden. Sie suchte Elizabeth daher in deren Zimmer auf und bat um ein Gespräch.

„Ja, gern! Komm nur herein!“, sagte Lizzy und bot ihrer Schwester einen der beiden bequemen Sessel an, die im Raum standen, während sie sich nachdenklich in den dritten gekuschelt und sich Sorgen um Jane gemacht hatte. Mary setzte sich in den Sessel, der neben ihrem stand, und schaute sie eindringlich an.

„Nach dem Mittagessen erzählte mir Kitty unter vier Augen, dass Miss Bingley versucht hat, sie zu beleidigen, aber von dir und Georgiana zurechtgewiesen wurde“, begann Mary in ernstem Ton. „Ich hegte bereits vorher schon die Vermutung, dass Miss Caroline eine sehr eitle, eingebildete Person ist. Aber wenigstens ist sie zu Jane liebevoll und freundlich. Doch das Verhalten von Mrs. Hurst uns und besonders unserer guten Jane gegenüber ist äußerst unverschämt. Mir ist nicht entgangen, wie traurig Jane deswegen war.“

„Mich befremdet das Benehmen von Mrs. Hurst gegenüber unserer Schwester auch sehr. Schließlich waren sie und Miss Bingley immer freundlich zu ihr, seitdem sie sie kannten. Natürlich wird auch dir klar sein, dass sich die beiden für ihren Bruder eine reiche Ehefrau aus einer gehobeneren Schicht als der unseren wünschten, aber ich hatte während der Hochzeitsfeier doch den Eindruck, als ob sie Jane als Schwägerin akzeptieren würden.“

„Vielleicht war das alles nur Theater, Lizzy, und sie lehnen unsere Schwester immer noch ab.“

„Das könnte möglich sein, aber irgendwie glaube ich es nicht“, meinte Elizabeth. „Weißt du, ich habe mir die ganze Zeit über Jane den Kopf zerbrochen, bin im Geist alle ihre Briefe durchgegangen, seit sie mit Charles verheiratet war, aber bislang konnte man durchaus den Eindruck gewinnen, dass Jane’s Ehe glücklich und das Verhältnis zu Charles‘ Schwestern in Ordnung ist. Aber seit einiger Zeit wohnt Caroline Bingley nicht mehr im Hause ihres Bruders, sondern in dem ihres Schwagers. Ich frage mich, ob dieser Umzug nicht das Resultat irgendeines unangenehmen Vorfalls ist, den Jane uns verschweigt.“

„Hältst du das wirklich für möglich?“, fragte Mary betroffen.

„Warum denn nicht? Immerhin war auch der plötzliche Aufbruch von Charles und Jane vorhin sehr merkwürdig, findest du nicht?“

„Ja, schon… aber zwischen ihnen scheint doch alles in bester Ordnung zu sein. Ich halte Charles nicht für fähig, uns etwas vorzuspielen, wenn seine Beziehung mit Jane unglücklich wäre. In diesem Fall wäre sie bestimmt erstmal mit unseren Eltern nach Bath gefahren, anstatt mit ihrem Mann nach London. Außerdem scheint sie sich doch auf den Aufenthalt in Pemberley zu freuen.“

„Du hast recht, Mary. Ich hatte auch den Eindruck, dass Jane und Charles immer noch sehr glücklich miteinander sind. Möglicherweise ist auch nur etwas zwischen Jane und einer ihrer Schwägerinnen vorgefallen, wovon Charles nicht einmal etwas ahnt.“

„Dann muss es eine Sache zwischen Mrs. Hurst und unserer Schwester sein. Denn Miss Caroline scheint Jane doch aufrichtig zugetan zu sein.“

„Verzeih mir, Mary, aber ich traue den Schwestern von Charles nicht“, entgegnete Lizzy. „Wenn Caroline wirklich etwas für Jane übrig hätte, wäre sie doch nicht einfach zu ihrer Schwester und deren Mann gezogen, oder?“

„Das mutet tatsächlich merkwürdig an“, gab Mary zu. „Dennoch wissen wir nicht genau, ob überhaupt etwas zwischen Jane und Mrs. Hurst vorgefallen ist. Und selbst wenn – was kann so schlimm sein, dass es ein solch unverschämtes Verhalten gegenüber der Ehefrau des eigenen Bruders rechtfertigt?“

„Das kann ich nicht sagen“, seufzte Elizabeth.

„Und was können wir tun, um Jane zu helfen?“

„Im Moment, fürchte ich, leider gar nichts. Solange Jane sich nicht einer von uns anvertraut, sind uns die Hände gebunden. Ich hoffe nur, dass sich hinter Mrs. Hurst’s Verhalten nichts allzu Schlimmes verbirgt.“

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, Lizzy! Jane ist die Liebe und Güte in Person. Im Vergleich zu ihr müssten sich Mrs. Hurst und Miss Caroline für ihre Hochmütigkeit und Eitelkeit schämen“, nahm Mary ihre älteste Schwester sofort in Schutz. Dann stutzte sie plötzlich und starrte Elizabeth an. Einen Augenblick später fuhr sie fort: „Womöglich sind sie einfach nur eifersüchtig auf Jane!“

„Ach nein! Das glaube ich nicht“, meinte Elizabeth.

„Warum denn nicht? Immerhin ist Jane eine sehr schöne Frau.“

„Ja, das stimmt! Aber daraus folgt nicht unbedingt, dass die Schwestern von Charles eifersüchtig auf sie sein sollten. Schließlich sehen sie auch recht hübsch aus, kleiden sich äußerst elegant und stammen im Gegensatz zu uns aus sehr wohlhabendem Hause. Die Mitgift von Mrs. Hurst ist vermutlich nicht gerade klein gewesen und Caroline Bingley dürfte auch eine recht gute Partie sein.“

„Dennoch scheint sich kein Mann ernsthaft für Miss Caroline zu interessieren“, wandte Mary ein. „Und sie ist doch aus freien Stücken in den Haushalt ihrer Schwester gezogen, nicht wahr? Vielleicht fühlte sie sich neben Jane wie eine graue Maus und konnte die Bewunderung nicht ertragen, die unserer ältesten Schwester von allen Seiten entgegengebracht wird. Aber das kann sie selbstverständlich nicht offen zugeben, sondern hat es wahrscheinlich nur ihrer Schwester unter vier Augen erzählt. Natürlich kann sie sich gewiss sein, dass Mrs. Hurst auf ihrer Seite steht.“

„Hm, ich weiß nicht recht…“, murmelte Elizabeth nachdenklich. Freilich könnte an Mary’s Ausführungen etwas dran sein, aber eigentlich traute sie Louisa Hurst nicht zu, sich derart auf Caroline’s Seite zu schlagen und aufgrund dessen unverschämt gegenüber Jane zu werden. Dahinter steckte mit Sicherheit etwas anderes.

„Es ist bestimmt so!“, ereiferte sich Mary. „Caroline Bingley ist eifersüchtig auf Jane’s Schönheit und hat Mrs. Hurst gegen unsere Schwester aufgehetzt.“

„Nun beruhige dich mal“, entgegnete Elizabeth und schaute Mary ernst an. „Erstens wissen wir das nicht sicher und zweitens hilft es Jane auch nicht, wenn wir darüber spekulieren, was zwischen ihr und ihren Schwägerinnen vorgefallen ist. Uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig als abzuwarten, bis Jane sich einer von uns anvertraut.“

„Du meinst, bis sie sich dir anvertraut, Lizzy.“

„Wenn sie es überhaupt tut“, sagte Mrs. Darcy in bestimmten Tonfall. „Allerdings bitte ich dich, Kitty nichts von diesem Gespräch mitzuteilen. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie sich unnötige Sorgen macht.“

„Oh, Lizzy, glaubst du tatsächlich, Kitty sei das Verhalten von Mrs. Hurst gegenüber Jane entgangen?“

Elizabeth seufzte und meinte dann: „Demnach war es also ziemlich auffällig. Dennoch, Mary, solange wir nicht wissen, was wirklich zwischen Charles‘ Schwestern und Jane vorgefallen ist, solltest du Kitty besser nichts von deinen Vermutungen erzählen, um sie nicht unnötig zu beunruhigen. Du weißt doch, dass sie dazu neigt, sich zu verplappern, auch wenn sie es eigentlich nicht will.“

„Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du recht“, gab Mary zu und schwieg einen Moment lang. Dann fuhr sie fort: „Ich habe noch ein Anliegen, Lizzy.“

„Und das wäre?“

„Mrs. Miller, eure Köchin, erzählte mir, dass es hier in London eine recht gute Vermittlungsstelle für Gouvernanten und Gesellschafterinnen gäbe. Ich würde gerne morgen Vormittag dort vorsprechen und euer Butler, Mr. Phelps, bot mir an, mich dorthin zu begleiten. Erlaubst du es, Lizzy?“

„Aber natürlich! Ich habe nichts dagegen“, erwiderte Elizabeth und lächelte. Es passte ganz ausgezeichnet in ihren Plan. Während morgen Vormittag also William, Anne und Mary aus dem Hause waren, konnte sie in aller Ruhe mit ihren Bediensteten die zusammengestellte neue Garderobe für ihre mittlere Schwester abholen und in einem der oberen Zimmer in Koffern verpacken lassen. Sie freute sich jetzt schon auf das Gesicht, dass Mary machen würde, wenn sie ihr diese an ihrem Geburtstag als Geschenk überreichte. Dermaßen ausgestattet würde ihre jüngere Schwester nicht mehr als das unscheinbare Mädchen erscheinen, als das sie sich bislang immer noch präsentierte. Elizabeth war sich sicher, dass Mary sich mit einer besseren Garderobe auch mehr Mühe geben würde, sich etwas hübscher herzurichten. Außerdem hoffte sie sehr, dass Anne den Vorschlag, Mary als Gesellschafterin einzustellen, positiv aufnehmen würde. Aber sie war mit William dahingehend übereingekommen, Anne diesen Vorschlag erst dann zu machen, wenn sie wieder nach Pemberley zurückgekehrt waren…

 

~~~~~

 

Am anderen Morgen verließen William und Anne nach dem Frühstück gleich das Haus, um den Familienanwalt der de Bourgh‘s aufzusuchen. Georgiana und Kitty verschwanden im Salon, um gemeinsam ihre Etüden zu üben, und Mary ging etwas später ebenfalls mit Mr. Phelps aus dem Haus. Lizzy meinte zum Abschied zu ihnen, sie sollten sich ruhig Zeit nehmen. Kaum war ihre mittlere Schwester mit dem Butler verschwunden, erhielt Mrs. Darcy durch Boten einen Brief von Jane, die sie alle für heute zum Abendessen einlud. Einen Moment war sie versucht, ihrer ältesten Schwester nach der Abholung von Mary’s Sachen kurz einen Besuch abzustatten, aber dann riss Lizzy sich zusammen und beschloss, sich zu gedulden, bis Jane ihr von selbst erzählte, was zwischen ihr und Louisa vorgefallen war. Jetzt war keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren, wenn Mary nichts merken sollte…

 

~~~~~

 

Auch Louisa Hurst und Caroline Bingley waren an diesem Morgen schon unterwegs. Nach dem Frühstück gingen sie aus dem Haus, um sich im offenen Wagen durch den Stadtpark kutschieren zu lassen. Hin und wieder tauschten sie Grüße mit einigen Bekannten aus, denen sie unterwegs begegneten, waren ansonsten aber in ihre Unterhaltung vertieft.

„Du solltest wirklich nicht so nachtragend zu Jane sein“, meinte Caroline gerade zu ihrer Schwester. „Immerhin ist sie ja genug gestraft.“

„Wenn sie schon unter Kinderlosigkeit leidet, dann sollte sie wenigstens alles daran setzen, unserem Bruder eine gute Ehefrau zu sein“, entgegnete Louisa. „Charles mag dazu neigen, Dinge zu vergessen – eine aufmerksame Gattin korrigiert diese Fehler. Doch nicht einmal das bekommt sie hin.“

„Aber Jane ist eine so liebenswerte Person und macht Charles sehr glücklich“, verteidigte Caroline die Schwägerin. „Für ihre schlimme Familie kann sie ja nichts. Und du weißt, dass ich vor allem bei dir Zuflucht gesucht habe, um der Gesellschaft der Bennet‘s zu entfliehen. Kannst du nicht ermessen, dass Jane der ständige Besuch von Mutter und Tante ebenfalls auf die Nerven geht? Bestimmt war sie davon noch völlig durcheinander, als sie mit Charles in London eintraf. Jedenfalls kam sie mir bei unserer gestrigen Begegnung so vor.“

„Du hast recht“, räumte Louisa ein. „Vielleicht bin ich wirklich ein wenig ungerecht zu Jane gewesen. Im Grund mag ich sie recht gern, aber es ist nun einmal eine Tatsache, dass sie eine sehr geringe Mitgift hatte und ihre Familie unter der unsrigen steht. Nun ja, das alles wäre noch zu ertragen gewesen, wenn es da nicht den Skandal um die jüngste Tochter gegeben hätte. Aber alle Welt tut inzwischen so, als sei nichts geschehen! Und dazu noch diese unmögliche Mutter, deren Mundwerk pausenlos tätig ist. Oh, meine arme Caroline, wie hast du es nur so lange auf Netherfield ertragen können?“

„Ich tat es nur Charles und Jane zuliebe, bis es nicht mehr ging. Ich glaube auch, unser Bruder ahnt, warum ich wirklich zu dir floh. Denn im Grund brauchst du ja nicht unbedingt mich, um dir mit Johnny zu helfen. Es gibt nicht viele Kinder, die so ruhig sind.“

„Tja, mein Sohn kommt wohl ganz nach seinem Vater“, seufzte Louisa. „Aber für seine Veranlagung kann der Junge ja nichts. Allerdings braucht er auch kein Kindermädchen, das ständig seinen Launen nachgibt.“

„Oh, ich bin sicher, wir werden in der Londoner Agentur eine passende Kinderfrau für meinen Neffen finden“, meinte Caroline zuversichtlich. „Bis dahin kümmere ich mich gerne noch um Johnny. Er ist ja so ein lieber, kleiner Junge.“

„Ich bin dir auch sehr dankbar dafür, dass du so schnell für Martha eingesprungen bist, Caroline. Sie mag es ja gut gemeint haben, als sie Johnny immer fütterte, wenn er schrie. Dabei hatte ich es Martha untersagt, weil das Kind sich an bestimmte Essenszeiten gewöhnen soll. Was blieb mir anderes übrig, als sie zu entlassen? Und ich tat das ganz und gar nicht gern, Caroline, das kannst du mir glauben.“

Mrs. Hurst strich sich liebevoll über ihren Bauch, dem man die erneute Schwangerschaft noch nicht ansah.

„In meinem Zustand ist jegliche Aufregung Gift“, klagte sie dann. „Und ausgerechnet gestern musste uns Eliza Bennet mit ihren Schwestern begegnen.“

„Sie ist jetzt Mrs. Darcy, Louisa.“

„Unverdientermaßen, Caroline, unverdientermaßen! An ihrem frechen Benehmen hat sich jedenfalls nichts geändert. Wie unverschämt von ihr, dich als ältere Dame zu bezeichnen!“

„Bitte, reg dich nicht auf, Louisa. Das ist die ganze Sache nicht wert“, versuchte die Schwester sie zu beschwichtigen. „Dafür haben wir doch Georgiana getroffen und endlich Miss de Bourgh kennengelernt.“

„Oh ja, aber gewiss doch!“, meinte Mrs. Hurst und lächelte nun etwas. „Eine überaus elegante Erscheinung und so zurückhaltend und wohlerzogen. Leider scheint sie wirklich so kränklich zu sein, wie man sich erzählt. Der Ärmsten tut London sicherlich nicht gut. Außerdem befindet sie sich nicht gerade in der besten Gesellschaft, wenn man von Mr. Darcy und Georgiana einmal absieht. Die Bennet-Schwestern sind wohl kaum der geeignete Umgang für eine junge Dame wie Miss de Bourgh. Und wenn man bedenkt, dass eigentlich sie als Braut für Mr. Darcy vorgesehen war, ist es äußerst unwahrscheinlich, dass sie sich in Gegenwart von Eliza Bennet wohlfühlt. Was meinst du, Caroline, sollten wir sie und Georgiana nicht einmal zu uns einladen, um die Bekanntschaft zu festigen?“

„Aber ja, ich hätte nichts dagegen, Louisa.“

„Und außerdem plane ich, nächsten Freitag einen größeren Ball zu geben, da die Saison in London allmählich wieder anfängt“, erklärte Mrs. Hurst gut gelaunt. „Schließlich bist du doch auch hier, um passende Heiratskandidaten kennenzulernen. Zudem hörte ich von Felicitas Fitzwilliam, dass ihr Schwager nächste Woche für ein paar Tage kommt. Dieser Gerald Fitzwilliam ist ein ebenso attraktiver Mann wie sein älterer Bruder und eine nicht zu verachtende Partie.“

Caroline lächelte ein wenig. Sie erinnerte sich nur allzu genau an den gutaussehenden Cousin von Mr. Darcy, dem sie früher kaum Beachtung geschenkt hatte, weil sie in William verliebt gewesen war. Natürlich tat es ihr auch jetzt noch manchmal weh, wenn sie ihren ehemaligen Schwarm zusammen mit Elizabeth sah, aber der Schmerz ließ immer mehr nach. Sie hatte sich damit abgefunden, William an dieses Bennet-Mädchen mit den >strahlenden Augen< verloren zu haben… und Elizabeth hatte ihre jüngeren Schwestern sicher nicht ohne Grund mit nach London genommen. Womöglich bestand ihr Plan darin, auch diese an den Mann zu bringen…

Das Lächeln auf Caroline’s Gesicht gefror und sie sagte zu ihrer Schwester: „Vielleicht sind die Darcy’s nur nach London gekommen, weil die Ballsaison bald beginnt. Bitte, erinnere dich, Louisa, dass Catherine Bennet ein Ballkleid anprobiert hatte.“

„Na, wenn schon“, tat Mrs. Hurst es ab. „Glaubst du wirklich, auch nur ein Mann von Verstand würde sich für ein solch albernes, kleines Gänschen interessieren? Spätestens, wenn sie den Mund aufmacht, verabschiedet er sich. Ich habe keineswegs vergessen, dass Catherine Bennet ebenso leichtsinnig ist wie die kleine Lydia. Vielleicht brennt sie ja auch noch mit einem Offizier durch.“

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen“, widersprach Caroline. „Ich bin sicher, Elizabeth Darcy achtet auf den Umgang ihrer Schwestern. Und ich muss leider zugeben, dass diese Catherine Bennet ein sehr hübsches Mädchen ist.“

„Aber dennoch ist sie ein albernes Ding!“, beharrte Mrs. Hurst auf ihrem Standpunkt. „Glaub mir, sie versteht es nicht, einen Mann auf lange Sicht zu fesseln. Zudem verfügt sie über keine besonderen Talente. Sie ist nichts als jung, albern und ungebildet. Wenn sie Glück hat, findet sich für sie ein netter Kaufmann oder Rechtsanwalt. Und diese unscheinbare Mary, der kaum ein Mann einen Blick schenkt, ist für keine Frau eine Konkurrenz. Du kannst die beiden jüngeren Bennet-Mädchen also getrost vergessen, liebe Schwester. Deinem Charme können sie nicht das Wasser reichen.“

„Nun ja, vor Mary habe ich gar keine Angst“, spottete Caroline. „So fromm und gebildet, wie sei tut, hätte sie einfach ihren Cousin, diesen Reverend Collins, heiraten sollen. Aber selbst da ist ihr ja die älteste Tochter von Sir Lucas zuvor gekommen.“

„Tja, ich glaube, Mr. Collins war an keinem der Bennet-Töchter ernsthaft interessiert. Mit Charlotte Lucas hat er eine hervorragende Wahl getroffen. Sie ist wohlerzogen und klug. Eine bessere Frau könnte sich kein Pfarrer wünschen. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass die beiden glücklich miteinander werden.“

„Oh, das sind sie sicherlich bereits, Louisa. Jane schrieb mir, dass Charlotte Collins guter Hoffnung ist und das Kind wahrscheinlich im Januar zur Welt kommen wird.“

„Welch gesegnete Ehe“, bemerkte Mrs. Hurst lächelnd. „Dies scheint für die Verbindung unseres Bruders mit Jane nicht zuzutreffen. Wenn sie auch nächstes Jahr nicht schwanger wird, ist es fraglich, ob Charles an dieser Ehe festhält.“

„Ach, hör doch auf, Louisa!“, entgegnete Caroline erschrocken. „Du kannst doch nicht wirklich wünschen, dass Charles und Jane sich trennen. Die beiden lieben sich! Und ich hoffe so sehr, dass diese Liebe bald von einem Baby gekrönt wird.“

„Ja, das wäre schön“, gab Mrs. Hurst zu und schwieg dann. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer jüngeren Schwester stand für sie fest, dass Jane zu den Frauen gehörte, denen es versagt blieb, Kinder zu bekommen. Sie wusste selbst, wie verliebt Charles in seine Frau war und konnte sich denken, dass die beiden oft das Bett miteinander teilten. Aber mittlerweile waren es fast zwei Jahre, seit sie geheiratet hatten, ohne dass Jane schwanger wurde.

Nein, Louisa Hurst glaubte nicht mehr daran, dass ihre Schwägerin je ein Kind zur Welt bringen würde. Sie war ohnehin gegen die Verbindung ihres kleinen Bruders zu dem Bennet-Mädchen gewesen, auch wenn sie Jane eigentlich ganz nett fand. Deshalb war sie im Stillen dankbar dafür, dass Charles‘ Ehe bislang kinderlos blieb. Ein deutlicheres Zeichen dafür, dass diese Verbindung falsch war, gab es wohl kaum. Und mochte ihr kleiner Bruder im Moment auch noch so verliebt in Jane sein, würde sich das sicher im Laufe der nächsten Jahre allmählich verlieren, wenn er einsah, dass ihm seine Frau keinen Erben schenken konnte.

Louisa Hurst verzog ihren Mund zu einem süffisanten Lächeln. Warum sollte man das Ganze nicht einfach etwas beschleunigen? Jetzt war ihr Bruder mit seiner Frau in London und zugleich auch das Ehepaar Darcy mit Williams Schwester und Cousine. Zwar hatte Louisa schweren Herzens einsehen müssen, dass Charles sich nicht besonders für Georgiana interessierte. Aber das lag sicherlich daran, dass diese noch sehr jung war. Anne de Bourgh hingegen sollte etwas über einundzwanzig Jahre alt sein, stammte der Herkunft nach von altem Adel ab, auch wenn sie selbst keinen Titel trug, und galt als eine der reichsten Frauen des Landes. Und obwohl die junge Dame ein wenig kränklich wirkte, besaß sie doch edle Züge und ein angenehmes Wesen. Sie würde gewiss gut zu Charles passen, der nach eigenen Worten ja das Leben auf dem Lande liebte.

„Was meinst du, Caroline?“, wandte sich Mrs. Hurst mit zufriedenem Gesicht an ihre Schwester. „Ob unser Bruder heute Abend auch die Darcy’s und Miss de Bourgh eingeladen hat?“

„Mit Sicherheit“, antwortete die Angesprochene. „Immerhin sind wir ja alle irgendwie miteinander verwandt, nicht wahr? Das heißt, wir werden Eliza und ihre beiden jüngeren Schwestern wohl oder übel ertragen müssen.“

„Ach, den Abend werden wir schon überstehen“, meinte Mrs. Hurst leichthin. „Ich freue mich jedenfalls, unseren Bruder wiederzusehen.“

>Und außerdem…< , fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu, >…kann ich Charles ein wenig aushorchen, um zu erfahren, welchen Eindruck Anne de Bourgh auf ihn gemacht hat.<

Mrs. Hurst war sich sicher, dass Mr. Darcy ihm seine Cousine bereits vorgestellt hatte. Wenn Charles die junge Dame sympathisch fand, würde sie alles daran setzen, um diese Sympathie noch zu verstärken...

 

~~~~~

 

Anne war sehr erstaunt, als sie vor dem Haus von Mr. Gordon ihren Cousins Adam und Gerald Fitzwilliam begegnete, die sie beide freundlich begrüßten und sich nach ihrem Befinden erkundigten.

„Es geht mir etwas besser“, gab Anne zu. „Aber was führt euch hierher?“

„Nun, Mr. Gordon hat uns zu diesem Termin eingeladen“, erklärte Adam und warf William einen erstaunten Blick zu. „Ich nahm an, dass unser Cousin dich darüber informiert hat.“

„Ich wusste auch nichts davon“, erklärte William. „Doch das tut nichts zur Sache. Vermutlich sind wir eingeladen worden, weil Tante Catherine uns in ihrem Testament bedacht hat.“

„Lasst uns reingehen!“, schlug Gerald vor und stieg als Erster die paar Stufen zur Eingangstür hinauf. Die anderen folgten ihm, während er bereits den Türklopfer betätigte.

Wenig später saßen sie alle im Büro vor Mr. Gordons Schreibtisch. Der Anwalt begrüßte sie freundlich, tat nochmal sein Beileid zum Ableben von Lady Catherine kund und setzte sich dann in seinen Stuhl. Mit ernstem Gesicht öffnete er ein größeres Schriftstück und las das Testament der Verstorbenen vor.

Wie zu erwarten war, erbte Anne den Großteil der Besitztümer und des Vermögens ihrer Mutter. William Darcy erhielt das Silberbesteck, das seine Großmutter einst selbst von ihrer Mutter zur Hochzeit überreicht bekam und dann ihrerseits Tante Catherine an deren Hochzeitstag schenkte. Adam bekam eine goldene Taschenuhr, die Sir Lewis gehört hatte, sowie eine seltene Münzsammlung, während Gerald ein schönes, großes Landgut erhielt, um – wie es im Testament hieß - ‚so leben zu können, wie es dem Sohn eines Earls gebührt‘.

Nachdem der Anwalt mit dem Verlesen des Nachlasses fertig war, fragte er Anne: „Sind Sie mit allem einverstanden, Miss de Bourgh?“

„Aber natürlich!“, entgegnete die junge Dame. „Wenn meine Mutter es so wünschte, dann soll es auch so sein.“

„Wahrhaft großzügig von Tante Catherine, mir ein Landgut zu vermachen“, meinte Gerald, der äußerst erstaunt wirkte.

Mr. Gordon lächelte und erklärte: „Nun ja, Oberst Fitzwilliam, Mylady de Bourgh äußerte sich sehr lobend über Ihren Charakter, als sie mit mir das Testament aufsetzte.  _> Der jüngere Sohn meines Bruders<_ , so sagte sie, _> führt einen sehr vorbildhaften Lebenswandel, obwohl er Offizier ist.<_  Die Vorstellung, dass Sie als zweiter Sohn Ihres Vaters nicht so leben könnten, wie es Ihnen zusteht, war für Lady Catherine ein Gräuel.“

„Meine Tante neigte immer zu Übertreibungen“, erwiderte der Oberst darauf, lächelte aber nachsichtig. „Trotzdem bin ich ihr natürlich sehr dankbar für das Landgut.“

„Nun, unsere Tante hatte bei der Verfassung des Testaments dabei sicherlich noch einen anderen Hintergedanken“, sagte sein Bruder. „Endlich kannst du dich ernsthaft mit Heiratsgedanken beschäftigen, mein Lieber.“

„Ich glaube, damit lasse ich mir doch noch etwas Zeit“, brummte Gerald und senkte für einen Moment seinen Blick zu Boden. „Meine Pflichten lassen mir nur wenig Zeit, mich einer Frau länger zu widmen. Selbst jetzt kann ich nicht bleiben, denn man erwartet mich in meinem Regiment zurück.“

„Wie bedauerlich“, meinte William. „Es wäre mir eine Freude gewesen, dich zum Mittagessen einzuladen. Elizabeths jüngere Schwestern sind derzeit auch meine Gäste und würden sich bestimmt freuen, dich wiederzusehen.“

„Ja, das wäre sicher ganz nett“, gab Gerald zu, stand auf und sah seinem Cousin nun offen ins Gesicht. „Danke für deine Einladung, William, aber mich ruft die Pflicht. Grüß bitte deine Frau, deine Schwester und deine Schwägerinnen von mir. Wir werden sicherlich ein anderes Mal wieder zusammenkommen, wenn ich mehr Zeit habe.“

Damit wandte sich Oberst Fitzwilliam von Darcy ab, gab seinem Bruder kurz die Hand und verneigte sich vor Anne.

„Ich wünsche dir alles Gute, meine liebe Cousine“, sagte er dann. „Du bist bei Elizabeth und William in den besten Händen. Auf Wiedersehen.“

„Auf Wiedersehen, Gerald“, erwiderte Anne und sah dem jüngeren Sohn ihres Onkels verwundert hinterher. Sie fragte sich, warum er plötzlich so traurig wirkte.

„Wirklich sehr schade, dass er keine Zeit hat“, meinte William und wandte sich dann Adam zu. „Natürlich würden wir uns ebenfalls freuen, wenn deine Frau und du uns heute die Ehre erweist, bei uns das Mittagsmahl einzunehmen.“

„Danke, wir kommen gern“, antwortete Adam. „Felicitas wird sich freuen, Elizabeth und Georgiana wiederzusehen.“

 

~~~~~

 

Die Kutsche von Mr. Hurst, in der seine Frau und deren Schwester saßen, hielt vor Mrs. Thompson’s Agentur für Gouvernanten und Gesellschafterinnen, die sich in einem großen Haus in der Londoner Innenstadt befand. Louisa und Caroline stiegen aus dem Wagen und traten in das Gebäude. Bereits der Flur der Agentur war in einem hellen, cremefarbenen Ton gehalten, der angenehm wirkte. Er führte die beiden Damen zu einer Tür, auf dem in großen Lettern auf einem Schild das Wort >EMPFANG< stand. Caroline klopfte und hörte, wie eine höfliche, weibliche Stimme „Herein!“ rief.

Als Mrs. Hurst und ihre Schwester die Tür öffneten und eintraten, fanden sie sich vor einer Theke wieder, hinter der ein adrett gekleidetes Mädchen saß, das sie freundlich anlächelte und fragte: „Was kann ich für Sie tun?“

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach einem guten Kindermädchen für meinen anderthalbjährigen Sohn“, erklärte Mrs. Hurst ebenso freundlich.

„Selbstverständlich“, erwiderte das Mädchen am Empfang. „Mrs. Thompson nimmt sich gerne Zeit für ein ausführliches Gespräch mit Ihnen, um Ihnen die passende Angestellte vermitteln zu können. Aber im Augenblick befindet sie sich noch in einer Besprechung. Wären Sie so freundlich, eine Weile zu warten? Wenn Sie jedoch keine Zeit haben, mache ich gerne einen Gesprächstermin mit Ihnen aus.“

„Was meinen Sie, wie lange Mrs. Thompson’s Besprechung noch dauern wird?“, fragte Mrs. Hurst.

„Sicher nicht mehr allzu lang“, versicherte ihr das Mädchen. „Die junge Dame, mit der sie gerade spricht, ist schon fast eine ganze Stunde in ihrem Büro.“

„Gut, wir können ja eine Viertelstunde warten“, meinte Louisa Hurst gönnerhaft. „Wenn es allerdings länger dauern sollte, werde ich mit Ihnen einen Termin vereinbaren.“

„Gern, Madam“, antwortete die freundliche Empfangskraft und wies mit ihrer Hand auf eine Gruppe bequem aussehender Stühle, die an der Wand neben der Theke aufgereiht standen. „Bitte, nehmen Sie solange Platz.“

Mrs. Hurst tauschte einen kritischen Blick mit ihrer Schwester aus, bevor sie beide sich dort hinsetzten. Einen Moment später öffnete sich die Tür vor ihnen und die beiden Bingley-Schwestern trauten ihren Augen kaum, als Mary Bennet in Begleitung von Mr. Darcy’s Butler herauskam. Ihr folgte eine ältere, elegant gekleidete Frau, die dem jungen Mädchen gleich darauf die Hand gab und zuversichtlich sagte: „Ich bin sicher, dass sich für Sie rasch eine adäquate Stelle finden lässt, Miss Bennet. Bei Ihrer umfassenden Bildung dürfte das kein Problem sein.“

„Vielen Dank, dass Sie mir eine Chance geben, Mrs. Thompson“, erwiderte Mary freundlich. „Auf Wiedersehen!“

„Auf Wiedersehen, meine Liebe“, flötete die Agenturleiterin.

Lächelnd wandte Mary sich um, erblickte Mrs. Hurst und Miss Bingley und starrte die beiden so überrascht an wie diese sie kurz zuvor. Charles‘ Schwestern jedoch hatten sich bereits wieder gefasst und Louisa bemerkte in süßlichem Ton: „Miss Bennet! Ich hätte niemals gedacht, Sie hier zu treffen.“

„Oh, Sie kennen sich?“, fragte Mrs. Thompson.

„Ein wenig“, antwortete Louisa und erhob sich, wobei sie Mary mit ironischem Lächeln musterte. „Grüßen Sie bitte zu Hause, Miss Bennet. Ich habe jetzt leider wenig Zeit, mich mit Ihnen zu unterhalten.“

Dann wandte sich Mrs. Hurst an die Agenturleiterin: „Ich suche ein Kindermädchen für meinen kleinen Sohn.“

Mary nickte Charles‘ älterer Schwester sprachlos zu, tauschte dann noch einen kurzen Gruß mit der ebenfalls ironisch lächelnden Caroline aus und verließ dann raschen Schrittes das Haus. Sie drosselte ihr Tempo erst, als Mr. Phelps sie darauf aufmerksam machte, dass sie ihm zu schnell ging.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte“, meinte Mary. „Aber ich bin im Moment sehr aufgeregt!“

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob Ihre Entscheidung, als Gouvernante arbeiten zu wollen, richtig ist, Miss Bennet“, bemerkte der Butler. „Eine junge Dame wie Sie hat das gewiss nicht nötig.“

„Nun, es verhält sich so, Mr. Phelps, dass mein Vater zwar ein Landgut besitzt, mit dem er uns ernährt, aber meine Mitgift dennoch nicht groß sein wird“, erklärte Mary. „Da ich wahrscheinlich niemals heiraten werde, ist es doch sehr vernünftig, mit den mir von Gott geschenkten Fähigkeiten meinen Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen. Finden Sie nicht auch?“

„Na ja, es klingt schon vernünftig“, gab der Butler zu. „Aber warum bloß wollen Sie denn niemals heiraten?“

„Dafür habe ich meine Gründe“, antwortete Mary und Mr. Phelps spürte, das es besser wäre, diesbezüglich keine weiteren Fragen zu stellen…


	11. Chapter 11

Mary war äußerst nervös, als sie mit dem Ehepaar Darcy und den anderen abends im Londoner Haus von Charles und Jane eintraf und von den Gastgebern herzlich empfangen wurde. Louisa Hurst war mit ihrem Mann und Caroline bereits eingetroffen und schenkte der mittleren Bennet-Tochter ein leicht ironisches Lächeln, was deren Schwester ihr gleichtat.

Seit sie ins Haus ihres Schwagers William zurückgekehrt war, war Mary in Gedanken immer wieder jene Szene in der Agentur von Mrs. Thompson durchgegangen, in der sie aus der Tür getreten und den Bingley-Schwestern begegnet war. Das wäre an sich ja nicht schlimm gewesen, wenn die freundliche Agenturleiterin ihr nicht im Beisein von Mrs. Hurst und Miss Bingley versichert hätte, dass sie rasch in eine Stelle vermittelt werden könnte.

Im Grunde wäre es Mary egal gewesen, dass diese hochnäsigen Damen auf sie herabsahen, denn sie war immer noch von der Richtigkeit ihrer Entscheidung, als Gouvernante oder Gesellschafterin zu arbeiten, überzeugt. Allerdings sollte das vorerst außer Lizzy ja keiner wissen, denn sie war noch nicht volljährig und brauchte Vaters Zustimmung, um ihren Plan zu verwirklichen. Vater würde sich von ihren vernünftigen Argumenten und von Lizzy’s Fürsprache gewiss überzeugen lassen, solange Mama nichts davon wusste. Aber wenn eine von Charles‘ Schwestern jetzt etwas ausplauderte, würde es Kitty erfahren und diese Neuigkeit Mama sicherlich mitteilen. Und bis sie dann nach Longbourn zurückkehrten, hätte ihre Mutter genügend Zeit, Vater andauernd in den Ohren zu liegen, welche Schande es sei, dass eine seiner Töchter arbeiten wolle, so dass er dazu letztendlich seine Zustimmung verweigern würde, nur um seine Ruhe zu haben.

Mary hoffte im Stillen, dass Miss Bingley und Mrs. Hurst darüber schweigen würden, was sie rein zufällig erfahren hatten. Doch so, wie sie die beiden einschätzte, bestand für diese Hoffnung nicht der geringste Grund. Sie erinnerte sich, wie Mrs. Hurst sich Jane gegenüber verhalten hatte, und befürchtete, dass Charles‘ ältere Schwester ihr Wissen, dass Mary Bennet arbeiten wolle, gegen ihre Schwägerin verwenden würde. Und gerade das war es, was Mary am meisten belastete. Ihr Entschluss sollte doch keineswegs ihrer Lieblingsschwester schaden. Aber wie konnte man Jane beschützen, wie die Begegnung mit den hochmütigen Damen rückgängig machen?

Der Gedanke daran, dass sie möglicherweise der Auslöser dafür war, dass Jane verletzt werden könnte, ließ Mary dermaßen verzweifeln, dass sie es nicht einmal wagte, Lizzy von der Begegnung mit Charles‘ Schwestern zu erzählen. Dementsprechend nervös und mit leichtem Bauchgrimmen hatte sie so den Rest des Tages verbracht und war im Hause ihres Schwagers erschienen. Denn selbst, wenn es unangenehm werden sollte, wollte Mary sich der möglichen Auseinandersetzung mit Charles‘ Schwestern stellen.

Bisher allerdings war die einzige Reaktion der beiden Damen auf sie jenes kleine, ironische Lächeln gewesen, das sie ihr für einen Moment schenkten, ehe sie sich den anderen Gästen widmeten. Vor allem Anne wurde von Mrs. Hurst lautstark begrüßt und mit deren Mann bekannt gemacht. Mr. Hurst musterte die junge Adlige gleichgültig, sagte nichtsdestotrotz höflich, wie erfreut er darüber sei, sie kennenzulernen, und gab sich dann wieder dem Genuss des Weines hin, den Charles‘ Butler allen Neuankömmlingen als Willkommenstrunk anbot.

„Nun, wo alle da sind, können wir ja endlich ins Esszimmer gehen“, lud der Herr des Hauses seine Gäste ein und deutete mit einer Handbewegung in Richtung des großen Speisesalons, dessen hohe Türen weit offenstanden und den Blick auf den schön dekorierten, runden, großen Tisch freigaben.

„Oh, meine liebe Miss Anne, Sie müssen unbedingt neben mir sitzen!“, sagte Louisa lächelnd. „Bei unserer ersten Begegnung konnten wir uns ja gar nicht richtig unterhalten.“

Anne schaute Charles fragend an, worauf dieser erwiderte: „Heute Abend herrscht keine festgelegte Sitzordnung.“

Die junge Dame lächelte daraufhin und wandte sich freundlich wieder Louisa zu: „In diesem Fall komme ich Ihrem Wunsch gerne nach, Mrs. Hurst.“

„Das ist wunderbar“, behauptete diese und strahlte Anne an. „Ich bin sicher, dass dies ein sehr angenehmer Abend für uns wird.“

~~~

Offensichtlich schien Louisa Hurst tatsächlich einen Narren an Anne gefressen zu haben, denn während des Essens unterhielt sie sich ausschließlich mit ihr, so dass ihre Sitznachbarin nicht einmal Gelegenheit hatte, ein Wort mit Georgiana zu wechseln, die neben ihrer Cousine Platz genommen hatte. Voller Dankbarkeit drückte Anne ihr daraufhin unter dem Tisch ihre Hand und schenkte ihr lächelnd einen Blick, bevor Mrs. Hurst wieder ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchte.

„Ihre Cousine ist wirklich ein reizendes Mädchen, Mr. Darcy“, wandte sich nun Caroline an William, neben den sie sich gesetzt hatte, ohne Lizzy zu beachten, die sich auf der anderen Seite neben ihrem Mann befand. „Schade, dass wir sie nicht schon eher kennengelernt haben.“

„Nun, die Mutter meiner Cousine befürchtete, dass Anne aufgrund ihrer zarten Natur die Strapazen, die das Londoner Gesellschaftsleben mit sich bringt, nicht verkraften könnte“, erklärte William geduldig. „Aber bis jetzt scheint Anne gut damit zurechtzukommen.“

„Wie lange beabsichtigen Sie, in London zu bleiben, Mr. Darcy?“

„Nicht sehr lange, vielleicht noch drei Tage.“

„Sehr bedauerlich, denn Louisa möchte nächsten Freitag einen großen Ball geben. Dies wäre eine gute Gelegenheit, Miss de Bourgh in die hiesige Gesellschaft einzuführen.“

„Gut gemeint, Miss Bingley, aber wohl kaum angemessen“, erwiderte William. „Meine Tante ist erst vor wenigen Wochen gestorben und Anne leidet immer noch darunter, wenngleich sie es gut verbirgt. In Pemberley findet sie die nötige Ruhe, um sich wieder ein wenig zu fangen.“

„Ja, das verstehe ich gut“, gab Caroline zu. „Verzeihen Sie, Mr. Darcy, aber ich habe nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass Ihre Cousine sich in Trauer befindet. Natürlich ist der Verlust der Mutter überaus schwer zu ertragen für ein so junges Mädchen und gewiss ist es nicht leicht für sie, nun deren Aufgaben zu übernehmen. Stimmt es wirklich, dass Ihre Cousine noch keine 25 Jahre alt ist?“

„Das ist richtig. Um genau zu sein, ist sie im Februar gerade erst 21 geworden.“

„Oh Himmel, dann ist sie ja tatsächlich noch sehr jung“, entfuhr es Caroline überrascht und sie warf einen mitleidigen Blick auf Anne. „Ich dachte, sie sieht nur so mädchenhaft aus, weil sie gesundheitliche Probleme hat.“

„Gerade wegen ihrer zarten Natur halten wir es für angebracht, bald wieder nach Pemberley zurückkehren“, mischte sich nun Lizzy, die dem Gespräch neugierig gelauscht hatte, ein. „Unserer Cousine und auch uns tun lange Spaziergänge an der frischen Luft sehr gut.“

„Nun ja, Sie müssen es schließlich am besten wissen, Eliza“, erwiderte Caroline und lächelte kühl. „Schließlich gehört Spazierengehen zu Ihren Lieblingsbeschäftigungen.“

Dann wandte sich Miss Bingley wieder William zu und fragte in besorgtem Ton: „Ich hoffe, Sie stehen Ihrer jungen Cousine hilfreich zur Seite, Mr. Darcy?“

„Natürlich, so lange sie es wünscht“, antwortete er.

„Louisa und ich möchten die Bekanntschaft zu Miss de Bourgh gern vertiefen.“

„Ja, das habe ich mir schon gedacht“, meinte William lächelnd und deutete mit seinem Kopf in Richtung Louisa‘s, die ihm direkt gegenüber saß. „Meine Cousine scheint Ihre Schwester sehr beeindruckt zu haben, Miss Bingley. Woran liegt das nur?“

„Sie war uns einfach von Anfang an sympathisch“, erwiderte Caroline. „Sie kennen sicherlich auch das Phänomen, dass man manche Menschen einfach sofort mag unf manche nicht.“

Dabei warf Caroline Elizabeth mit lieblichem Lächeln einen boshaften Blick zu, den Mrs. Darcy zwar zur Kenntnis nahm, aber keine Miene verzog. Stattdessen bemerkte sie nur sachlich: „Ja, das Phänomen dürfte uns allen wohlbekannt sein, Miss Bingley.“

Ehe Caroline darauf antworten konnte, verkündete Louisa plötzlich in etwas lauterem Ton, sie hätte eine erfreuliche Neuigkeit, wobei sie mit dem Löffel leicht gegen ihr Weinglas schlug. Sofort richteten sich alle Augen neugierig auf Mrs. Hurst, sogar die ihres Ehemannes, der keinerlei Ahnung zu haben schien, was seine Frau sagen wollte.

„Meine Lieben“, erklärte Louisa unbeirrt mit strahlendem Lächeln. „Gerade eben erzählte ich Miss Anne etwas, dass ich auch euch nicht vorenthalten möchte. Es handelt sich um etwas Schönes, dass mir und meinem lieben John im Frühling nächsten Jahres bevorsteht…“

Sie hielt kurz inne, schaute zu Mr. Hurst und ergriff sanft die Hand des stämmigen Mannes, bevor sie sich wieder den anderen zuwandte und fortfuhr: „Ich erwarte mein zweites Kind.“

Einen Moment lang war es am Tisch totenstill, dann rief Charles plötzlich begeistert aus: „Oh, das ist großartig! Ich freue mich ja so für euch! Gratuliere, John!“

Und damit ergriff der Hausherr die Hand seines verdutzt dreinblickenden Schwagers und schüttelte sie einen längeren Moment.

„Das ist wirklich eine gute Nachricht!“, meinte Charles erneut und schaute dann zu der neben ihm sitzenden Jane, wobei er seine Hand auf die ihre legte. „Nicht wahr, Liebling?“

Jane nickte lächelnd und wandte sich an Louisa und deren Mann: „Ich gratuliere euch. Ihr müsst überglücklich sein.“

Während Mr. Hurst stumm nickte, weil es ihm etwas peinlich war, dass seine Frau um ihre zweite Schwangerschaft solch ein Aufhebens machte, bestätigte Louisa lebhaft: „Oh ja, meine liebe Jane. Es gibt nichts Schöneres, als Mutter zu sein. Ach, wie sehr wünsche ich auch euch bald ein ebensolches Glück, wie John und ich es haben.“

„Danke, Louisa“, erwiderte Charles und sah wieder seine Frau an. „Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass wir eines Tages auch Eltern eines süßen, kleinen Schreihalses werden. Bei manchen Paaren dauert es eben etwas länger, bis sich Nachwuchs einstellt.“

„Du hast ganz recht“, bestätigte ihm seine ältere Schwester in freundlichem Ton, ließ dabei jedoch ihre Augen unmerklich zu Jane wandern. „Wie ich hörte, hat es ebenfalls etwas gedauert, ehe Charlotte Collins guter Hoffnung wurde.“

„Ja, so erzählte es uns mein Schwiegervater.“

„Der gute Mr. Bennet wollte euch damit sicher Hoffnung machen, Charles. Oh, ich kann mir vorstellen, wie sehr sich Mrs. Bennet danach sehnt, ein Enkelkind zu haben, dessen Eltern in ihrer Nähe wohnen“, sagte Louisa gut gelaunt. „Der Gedanke, dass dir deine Mutter, deine Tante und deine jüngeren Schwestern bei der Geburt und der Erziehung deines Kindes zur Seite stehen werden, muss dir doch ein großer Trost sein, Jane.“

„Natürlich ist es das, Louisa“, erwiderte die Angesprochene und ließ dann ihren Blick traurig zu Boden sinken.

„Nun, man kann über meine Familie denken, was man will, aber in einer Notlage halten wir alle zusammen“, wandte sich Lizzy nun in spitzem Ton an Mrs. Hurst. „Egal, was es auch immer ist: Wenn ein Mitglied unserer Familie Hilfe braucht, sind wir da. Etwas, das nicht jede Familie von sich behaupten kann.“

„Was das betrifft, meine liebe Eliza, kann ich Ihnen mit gutem Gewissen versichern, dass dasselbe, was Sie über Ihre Familie sagen, ebenso auf unsere zutrifft. Ich würde sogar so weit gehen zu behaupten, dass ich es als meine Pflicht betrachte, Charles und Caroline beizustehen, wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten stecken“, entgegnete Louisa stolz.

„Schön, schön!“, unterbrach Mr. Hurst sie ungeduldig. „Da nun geklärt ist, dass wir alle in wunderbaren Familien leben, die sich gegenseitig beistehen, können wir uns wohl wieder in Ruhe dem Essen widmen, oder?“

„Sehr richtig!“, pflichtete Charles ihm bei und nickte, während er zärtlich die Hand seiner Frau streichelte, seinen Mund zu ihrem Ohr neigte und flüsterte: „Unser Nachwuchs mag zwar auf sich warten lassen, aber die Freude wird umso größer sein, wenn er endlich eintrifft.“

Ein glückliches Lächeln erschien auf Jane’s Gesicht und sie schaute dankbar zu ihrem Mann auf, drückte liebevoll seine Hand und nickte.

~~~

Nach dem Dinner ging man in den großen Salon, in dem ein schöner, weißer Flügel stand, und Charles bat die anwesenden jungen Damen, etwas darauf zu spielen. Mary ließ sich nicht lange bitten und begann als Erste damit, ein längeres Klavierstück von Mozart vorzutragen. Georgiana und Kitty hatten sich in ihre Nähe gesetzt, weil sie gemeinsam mit Mary darin übereingekommen waren, abwechselnd zu spielen.

Während Tee und Gebäck serviert wurden, begann William Darcy ein Gespräch mit Mr. Hurst über die Verwaltung von verschiedenen Besitztümern und die damit einhergehenden Pflichten und möglichen Problemen. Charles wollte eigentlich auch daran teilnehmen, aber Louisa drängte ihren Bruder mit der Begründung, ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen und gesprochen zu haben, dazu, sich mit ihr in eine etwas abgelegenere Ecke zurückzuziehen, wo sie sich mit ihm auf einem kleinen Sofa niederließ. Caroline gelang es, sich mit Anne auf ein anderes, fast gegenüberstehendes Sofa zu platzieren, wo sie zunächst dem Klavierspiel lauschten. Lizzy hingegen nutzte die Gelegenheit, ihre ältere Schwester in die Nähe eines Fensters zu dirigieren, wo sie ein wenig entfernter von den anderen waren und sich ungestört leise unterhalten konnten, während Mary ihr Stück auf dem Klavier vortrug.

„Mir ist nicht entgangen, dass etwas dich bedrückt, meine liebe Jane. Aber nach dem unhöflichen Verhalten von Mrs. Hurst gestern im Bekleidungsgeschäft und den taktlosen Bemerkungen heute Abend beginne ich zu ahnen, weshalb sie dermaßen unverschämt ist.“

„Nun, vielleicht meint sie es ja nicht so, wie es zunächst den Anschein hat.“

„Jane, du bist unglaublich!“, Lizzy schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Selbst jetzt nimmst du diese unverschämte Person noch in Schutz? Mich wundert, dass Charles sie nicht schärfer zurechtweist.“

„Er glaubt, Louisa mache sich Sorgen um mich“, erklärte Jane. „Und vielleicht tut sie es ja auf gewisse Weise auch. Aber die Art, wie sie es zum Ausdruck bringt, verletzt mich dennoch. Als sie uns vor etwa drei Monaten mit ihrem kleinen Sohn besuchte, verging kaum ein Tag, an dem sie nicht mehrmals die Kinderlosigkeit in unserer Ehe beklagte. Louisa brachte es sogar gegenüber unserer Mutter zur Sprache, als diese uns auf Netherfield besuchte, und Mama stimmte ihr sofort bei. Oh, Lizzy, wenn Caroline nicht gewesen wäre, hätte ich sicher einen hysterischen Anfall bekommen! Sie konnte Mama und Louisa dazu überreden, mit ihr eine Ausfahrt nach Meryton zu machen, um die neue Kleiderlieferung aus London in Mr. Miller’s Laden zu begutachten. So blieb ich mit dem kleinen John allein und nutzte die Gelegenheit, ein wenig mit ihm zu spielen.“

„Wo war denn Charles?“, wunderte sich Lizzy.

„Er weilte an diesem Tag gerade in London, um etwas mit seinem Anwalt zu besprechen.“

„Hast du ihm danach wenigstens von dem unmöglichen Benehmen seiner Schwester erzählt?“

„Ja, aber er sieht darin nur die übertriebene Besorgnis meiner Mutter und Louisa’s. Ich bin geneigt, meinem Mann zu glauben, denn seine ältere Schwester übernahm nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter deren Rolle und machte es sich zur Aufgabe, besonders Charles zu beschützen. Vermutlich meint sie es wirklich nur gut, aber ich wünschte, sie würde mit ihren Anspielungen aufhören. Schließlich wissen mein Mann und ich selbst, dass wir noch kein Kind haben, obwohl wir es uns sehnlichst wünschen und Charles der zärtlichste Gefährte ist, den ich mir vorstellen kann. Gerade deshalb bin ich ja so traurig darüber, noch nicht Mutter zu sein.“

„Eines Tages wirst auch du dein Baby im Arm halten“, meinte Elizabeth in tröstendem Ton und strich ihrer Schwester liebevoll über den Unterarm. Jane lächelte, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf.

„Ich glaube nicht mehr daran, Lizzy“, gestand sie und ließ wieder den Kopf sinken.

„Aber warum denn nicht? Charlotte ist auch erst dieses Jahr schwanger geworden, und sie ist schon sehr viel länger verheiratet als wir.“

„Das stimmt, Lizzy, aber Charlotte hat auch niemanden, der sie ständig unter Druck setzt.“

„Tut Charles das denn bei dir?“

„Nein, weder er noch Caroline. Louisa ist es, die mich damit quält, sobald wir uns begegnen. Selbst Mama fing neulich damit an, seit meine Schwägerin sie auf diesen Gedanken gebracht hat. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie dankbar ich Charles bin, dass er unserer Mutter Bath schmackhaft machen konnte.“

„Du solltest dir aus dem dummen Geschwätz von Mrs. Hurst nichts machen“, meinte Lizzy. „Charles liebt dich und er macht mir nicht gerade den Eindruck, als ob ihn die Kinderlosigkeit sehr bedrückt. Er ist glücklich, mit dir zusammenzusein – und allein das zählt, Jane.“

„Ach, Lizzy, du hast völlig recht“, stimmte ihre ältere Schwester ihr zu und schien erleichtert. „Trotzdem wünsche ich mir nichts sehnlicher, als endlich Mutter zu werden. Deshalb war ich ja auch so froh, dass Dr. Milford gestern Nachmittag überraschenderweise Zeit für uns hatte.“

„Dr. Milford?“, fragte Elizabeth verständnislos. „War das etwa jener Bekannte, wegen dem ihr das Mittagessen bei uns abgesagt habt?“

„Ja, Lizzy, und ich hoffe, du warst deswegen nicht allzu gekränkt“, erwiderte Jane. „Er ist uns als Spezialist für Geburts- und Frauenheilkunde empfohlen worden und es war schwer, überhaupt einen Termin bei ihm zu bekommen. Wir sollten eigentlich erst in zehn Tagen zu einem Gespräch und einer Untersuchung in seine Praxis kommen. Aber gestern sagte eine Patientin kurzfristig ab, so dass wir ihm unser Problem bereits schildern konnten und er mich daraufhin genau untersuchte.“

„Und zu welchem Ergebnis ist dieser Dr. Milford gekommen?“

„Er meinte, ich wäre völlig gesund und es gäbe nichts, was einer Schwangerschaft entgegenstünde.“

„Na, siehst du, Jane. Mach dir keine Sorgen mehr.“

„Oh, Lizzy, ich habe aber das sichere Gefühl, dass ich unfruchtbar bin“, erklärte Jane leise und sah ihre Schwester mit einem verzweifelten Ausdruck in den Augen an.

„Nicht doch, Liebe! Rede dir bloß nicht einen solchen Unsinn ein! Der Arzt sagte doch, dass bei dir alles in Ordnung sei.“

„Ja, gesundheitlich ist bei mir wohl auch alles in Ordnung. Doch dabei muss eingeschränkt werden, dass es sich dabei nur um eine erste Untersuchung handelt. Wenn ich tatsächlich in der Lage bin, Mutter zu werden, warum bin ich dann nicht schon schwanger? So oft, wie Charles und ich beisammen sind, müsste das längst der Fall sein. Aber das ist es nicht.“

„Ich glaube, du bist nur überaus nervös und bedarfst dringend der Ruhe. Ich werde mich bemühen, dir dies auf Pemberley zu ermöglichen.“

„Du bist so lieb, Lizzy, und ich weiß auch zu schätzen, dass du mich ebenso wie Charles zu trösten versuchst“, sagte Jane und warf einen zärtlichen Blick zu ihrem Mann hinüber, der gerade in ein Gespräch mit seiner älteren Schwester vertieft war. „Ich bin so dankbar dafür, einen so guten und liebenswerten Ehemann zu haben.“

*

Auch die Unterredung, in die Mrs. Hurst ihren Bruder verwickelte, handelte von ebenjener Kinderlosigkeit der Eheleute Bingley, unter der Jane so litt. Gerade deshalb hatte Louisa ja das abseits stehende Sofa gewählt, um mit Charles unter vier Augen reden zu können. Dass der Salon gerade vom Klange des mozart‘schen Klavierstücks erfüllt wurde, kam Mrs. Hurst dabei sehr entgegen. Dennoch zog sie es vor, in gedämpftem Ton zu sprechen.

„Jane sieht so reizend aus wie immer“, begann sie freundlich, um dann mit leichter Besorgnis anzumerken: „Sie wäre bestimmt eine wunderbare Mutter. Deshalb ist es ja auch so bedauerlich, dass sie dir immer noch kein Kind geschenkt hat. Es bedrückt mich sehr, dass euch bislang dieses Glück vorenthalten blieb.“

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Louisa“, erwiderte Charles lächelnd, während er kurz seinen Blick zu seiner Frau schweifen ließ. „Ich bin sicher, dass sich das in absehbarer Zeit ändern wird. Schließlich wünschen Jane und ich uns sehnlichst ein Kind.“

„Ja, ja, ich weiß. Und glaub mir, es gibt niemanden, der euch dies mehr gönnt als ich“, behauptete seine Schwester heuchlerisch. „Du weißt, wie gern ich Jane habe, aber ich denke auch an die Zukunft, Charles, und ich bin überaus besorgt.“

„Ich sagte dir bereits, dass das unnötig ist, Louisa. Jane und ich sind jung und gesund; und es ist doch auch nicht ungewöhnlich, dass ein Ehepaar erst ein paar Jahre später das erste Kind bekommt, so wie die Collins‘, die du selbst vorhin erwähntest. Glaub mir, wir bekommen unser Baby.“

„Und was, wenn nicht, Charles?“

„Dann werden wir es akzeptieren müssen.“

„Aber dann hast du keinen Erben.“

„Ach, Louisa, dafür findet sich dann auch eine Lösung. Ich habe doch bereits jetzt schon zwei Neffen: Euren Sohn und den Sohn von Elizabeth und Darcy. Und da du erfreulicherweise ja wieder guter Hoffnung bist, wird noch ein Neffe oder eine Nichte dazukommen. Wenn meine Ehe mit Jane also wider Erwarten kinderlos bleiben sollte, habe ich genügend Erben zur Auswahl.“

„Es wäre aber doch viel wünschenswerter, wenn es sich dabei um deinen eigenen Sohn handelt“, meinte Louisa, obwohl sie die Aussicht darauf, dass möglicherweise ihr zweites Kind Erbe ihres Bruders werden könnte, freute. Noch ein Grund mehr, Jane und Charles auseinanderzubringen und das Interesse ihres Bruders auf Mr. Darcy’s kränkliche Cousine zu lenken, damit dieses Vermögen zu dem ihres Bruder hinzukam. Selbst wenn die zarte Anne nicht imstande sein sollte, Charles ein Kind zu schenken, wäre es dann nicht mehr so schlimm. Die junge Adlige war ihr überaus angenehm und wäre deshalb sicherlich auch als Schwägerin ein Gewinn. Hinzu kam Anne de Bourgh’s vornehme Verwandtschaft, die ziemlich einflussreich war, was sich wiederum nur positiv auf die gesamte Familie Bingley auswirken würde.

„Miss de Bourgh scheint eine sehr sympathische, junge Frau zu sein“, begann Louisa deshalb unvermittelt.

„Oh ja, ich finde sie auch sehr nett“, gab Charles lächelnd zu.

„Und darüber hinaus ist sie so anmutig“, lobte Louisa weiter. „Es muss in der Familie liegen, denn Georgiana Darcy und ihr Bruder sehen auch sehr gut aus. Man merkt, dass Miss Anne mit ihnen verwandt ist. Ihr Antlitz ist so fein, ihre gerade Nase wirkt sehr edel und ihre Lippen sind sehr schön geschwungen, findest du nicht auch?“

„Nun, um ehrlich zu sein“, meinte Charles amüsiert. „So genau habe ich mir die junge Dame gar nicht betrachtet. Eigentlich schaue ich am liebsten meine eigene Frau an, das für mich schönste Geschöpf auf Erden.“

„Niemand bestreitet, dass Jane eine Schönheit ist“, gab Louisa sanft zu. „Aber im Moment interessiert mich Miss Anne mehr. Sie gefällt mir überaus gut und ich möchte so viel wie möglich über sie erfahren. Da du sie länger kennst als ich, hoffe ich, mehr von dir über sie zu hören. Also, Charles, erzähl mir, welchen Eindruck sie auf dich macht.“

„Oh, so gut kenne ich Darcy’s Cousine auch nicht“, antwortete Charles lächelnd. „Aber ich muss zugeben, dass sie mir auch sehr sympathisch ist.“

„Und wie ist sie so?“, drängte seine Schwester.

„Sie scheint mir ziemlich schüchtern zu sein“, meinte ihr Bruder. „Aber womöglich hängt ihre zurückhaltende Art auch nur mit dem Umstand zusammen, dass ihre Mutter vor kurzem erst gestorben ist. Allerdings ist mir aufgefallen, dass sie Musik liebt. Du musst sie einmal beobachten, wie fasziniert sie einem Klaviervortrag lauscht. Dann wirkt sie völlig geistesabwesend. Da, sieh nur selbst, wie gebannt sie auf Mary schaut.“

Er blickte dabei zu Anne hin, was Louisa ihm gleichtat. Doch Mrs. Hurst konnte keinen großen Unterschied zwischen der jungen Dame und Caroline erkennen. Beide sahen zu der Klaviervirtuosin, wobei ihre jüngere Schwester einen etwas gelangweilten Eindruck machte.

„Es spricht sehr für Miss Anne, dass sie Musik liebt“, nahm Louisa danach sogleich das Gespräch wieder auf. „Mir ist aufgefallen, dass solche Menschen ein sehr angenehmes Wesen besitzen. Auch Georgiana Darcy ist ja eine große Musikliebhaberin und jedermann muss sie einfach gernhaben. Bestimmt trifft das auch auf Miss Anne zu.“

„Ja, die beiden jungen Damen sind tatsächlich sehr liebenswürdig“, gab Charles gut gelaunt zu und grinste ein wenig. „Das gleiche gilt übrigens auch für meine Schwägerin Mary, die ebenfalls Musik liebt und eine sehr gute Pianistin ist, wie du zugeben musst, nicht wahr?“

„Das kann man schlecht bestreiten“, bestätigte Louisa ein wenig missmutig.

„Für die jüngere Kitty gilt das zwar nicht so sehr, aber ich finde auch sie äußerst angenehm“, erklärte ihr Bruder dann.

„Nun, du neigst ja stets dazu, vor allem die positive Seite von Menschen zu sehen“, meinte Louisa, lächelte wieder und warf einen erneuten Blick auf Anne. „Ich finde Miss de Bourgh einfach bezaubernd. Sie besitzt nicht nur ein angenehmes Wesen, sondern auch eine schöne, zierliche Figur, was sie sehr mädchenhaft erscheinen lässt; und wenn man dann noch ihre hübschen, braunen Rehaugen sieht, möchte man sie gerne vor allem Unbill der Welt beschützen, nicht wahr, Charles?“

Der Angesprochene warf einen etwas längeren Blick auf Anne und wandte sich dann mit amüsiertem, jungenhaftem Lächeln wieder seiner älteren Schwester zu: „Ja, ihre zarte Erscheinung ist ganz dazu angetan, die Beschützerinstinkte in einem Mann hervorzurufen. Ich kann schon verstehen, warum du derart eingenommen von ihr bist, zumal sie tatsächlich ein sehr nettes Mädchen ist. – Aber nun entschuldige mich bitte, Louisa, ich muss etwas mit Darcy besprechen.“

Bevor Mrs. Hurst irgendwelche Einwände erheben konnte, war Charles aufgestanden und rasch zu William und John gegangen, um an deren Unterhaltung teilzunehmen. Louisa jedoch war mit dem Verlauf ihres Gesprächs zufrieden, denn sie wähnte sich auf dem richtigen Weg, ihren Bruder in die gewünschte Richtung gelenkt zu haben. Vielleicht wäre sie nicht ganz so zuversichtlich gewesen, wenn sie gehört hätte, wie Charles gegenüber William erwähnte: „Deine Cousine Anne hat tatsächlich einen ungeheuer großen Eindruck auf Louisa gemacht. Ich glaube, sie brennt richtig darauf, einen Ehemann für Miss de Bourgh zu finden.“

„Hm, Caroline erwähnte etwas von einem Ball, den deine ältere Schwester demnächst veranstalten möchte, und meinte, es wäre schön, wenn Anne daran teilnehmen würde“, bestätigte William lächelnd. „Doch ich konnte deine jüngere Schwester vorerst davon abbringen. Zwar hätte ich nichts dagegen, wenn Anne einige Bekanntschaften macht, aber im Moment ist sie noch nicht so weit, um eine derartig große Gesellschaft zu verkraften.“

Er wandte sich in entschuldigendem Ton an Mr. Hurst und sagte: „Ich hoffe, Sie empfinden es nicht als Affront gegen Sie oder Ihre Frau. Nur verhält es sich leider so, dass meine junge Cousine sehr behütet aufwuchs und darum nicht an Bälle und Menschenansammlungen in einem Raum gewöhnt ist.“

„Ich verstehe das durchaus“, erwiderte Mr. Hurst freundlich. „Es wäre auch sehr viel angebrachter, wenn man Familienmitglieder selbst in die Gesellschaft einführt. Ich finde, meine Frau übertreibt in letzter Zeit in vielen Dingen etwas. Manchmal erkenne ich sie gar nicht wieder.“

„Das hängt mit ihrem Zustand zusammen“, meinte William mit nachsichtigem Lächeln. „Sie wissen doch sicher, dass die Damen dann dazu neigen, sich merkwürdig zu verhalten.“

„Als Louisa unser erstes Kind erwartete, war es nicht so“, widersprach Mr. Hurst und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Einzige, was mir damals auffiel, waren ihre seltsamen Essgewohnheiten. Jetzt allerdings ist sie so lebhaft, will sich dauernd unterhalten und ständig etwas unternehmen. Ich bin schon sehr froh, dass Caroline bei uns weilt und sich mit ihr beschäftigt. Wer weiß, auf welch absurde Ideen Louisa sonst noch kommt. Stellen Sie sich vor, Mr. Darcy, sie hat doch tatsächlich unser Kindermädchen mit der Begründung entlassen, dass sie unseren Sohn zu sehr verwöhne. Dabei machte Martha nichts anderes, als sich um den Jungen zu kümmern und ihn zu versorgen, wenn er schrie. Glauben Sie mir, ich bin Caroline wirklich sehr dankbar, dass sie meine Frau jetzt endlich dazu überreden konnte, ein neues Kindermädchen einzustellen. Schließlich kann ich meiner Schwägerin nicht zumuten, auf lange Sicht auch noch diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Und dem Ball habe ich nur zugestimmt, um Caroline eine Freude zu machen.“

„Das ist wirklich großzügig von dir, John“, sagte Charles. „Du denkst wenigstens daran, dass Caroline auch Bedürfnisse hat, während ich es unverzeihlicherweise nicht tat.“

„Wie wäre es, Mr. Hurst, wenn Sie und Ihre Frau mitsamt Caroline Anfang September zu unserem Erntedankfest nach Pemberley kommen würden?“, fragte William.

„Ich bin nicht abgeneigt und ich glaube, den beiden Damen täte etwas Abwechslung auch ganz gut“, erwiderte der Angesprochene.

„Sehr schön, dann lasse ich Ihnen rechtzeitig die Einladungen zukommen.“

*

Mary hatte gerade ihren Vortrag beendet und freute sich über den Applaus der Anwesenden, als sie sich erhob, um Georgiana Platz zu machen, damit diese nun etwas spielen konnte.

„Es war wie immer wundervoll“, wisperte William‘s Schwester ihr zu, bevor sie vor dem Flügel Platz nahm. „Ich werde es schwer haben, neben dir zu bestehen.“

„Nun übertreib mal nicht“, flüsterte Mary lächelnd zurück. „Du bist auch eine hervorragende Pianistin.“

Dann setzte sich die Mittlere der Bennet-Töchter neben Kitty und schenkte sich eine Tasse Tee ein, während Georgiana mit dem Klavierspiel begann. Als Mary gerade ihre Tasse zum Mund führte, murmelte ihre kleine Schwester ihr zu: „Erst belegt Mrs. Hurst Miss Anne mit Beschlag und nun lässt Miss Bingley deine Freundin nicht in Ruhe. Ich beobachte die beiden schon eine ganze Weile und muss gestehen, dass mir Miss Anne ein wenig leid tut. Für jeden offensichtlich möchte sie der Musik lauschen, aber immer wieder redet Miss Bingley auf sie ein und verwickelt sie in ein Gespräch.“

Mary schaute nun auch zu dem Sofa hin, auf dem Caroline und Anne saßen und sah, dass Kitty recht hatte.

„Ich frage mich, warum Charles‘ Schwestern dauernd um Miss Anne herumscharwenzeln“, murrte die jüngere Miss Bennet. „Also mir wäre es peinlich, mich jemandem derart aufzudrängen.“

„Vermutlich versuchen Mrs. Hurst und Miss Bingley die Freundschaft von Miss de Bourgh zu gewinnen“, erklärte Mary, die ebenfalls verärgert wirkte. „Schließlich ist William’s Cousine eine sehr vornehme, junge Dame, deren nähere Bekanntschaft der Eitelkeit der beiden sicher schmeichelt.“

„Sieht aber nicht so aus, als wäre Miss Anne davon sehr erbaut“, meinte Kitty. „Sie wirkt nicht besonders glücklich neben Miss Bingley. Vielleicht überlegt sie sich gerade, wie sie am besten ihrer Nähe entfliehen kann.“

„Also, Kitty, wirklich!“, ermahnte Mary ihre kleine Schwester streng, doch um ihre Mundwinkel zuckte es, denn es fiel ihr schwer, nicht in lautes Lachen über diese Worte auszubrechen. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, dass Kitty mit ihrer Vermutung recht hatte. Denn man konnte eigentlich nicht erkennen, was in Anne vorging. Sie schien Caroline aufmerksam zuzuhören, wobei sie ein höfliches Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte, ganz wie es sich für eine selbstbeherrschte Dame gehörte. Dennoch war nicht auszumachen, ob sie sich wirklich unwohl fühlte. Vielleicht sprach Caroline Bingley über etwas Ernstes mit ihr. Jedenfalls wirkte Anne nicht uninteressiert. Mary verspürte ein seltsames Gefühl bei dem Gedanken, dass es Charles‘ Schwestern womöglich wirklich gelang, zu Anne eine enge Bekanntschaft aufzubauen, aus der sich eine Freundschaft entwickeln könnte.

„Aber Miss de Bourgh wirkt wirklich nicht so, als ob sie Freude an der Gesellschaft von Miss Bingley hätte“, verteidigte sich Kitty in diesem Augenblick leise. „Und ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass sie sich auf die Dauer gut mit ihr oder Mrs. Hurst verstehen wird. So viel ich weiß, interessieren sich Charles‘ Schwestern nicht gerade sehr für Literatur, so wie Miss Anne und du es tut. Meinst du, die beiden würden es neben euch zwei Bücherwürmern aushalten, wenn ihr anfangt, über euren Lesestoff zu diskutieren? Glaub mir, Mary, zwischen Charles‘ Schwestern und Miss de Bourgh wird niemals so etwas wie eine enge Bekanntschaft oder gar Freundschaft entstehen.“

„Das weiß man nie, Kitty“, murmelte Mary nachdenklich und nahm noch einen Schluck Tee, während sie wieder zu Anne und Caroline hinsah.

*

Wenn Mary geahnt hätte, wie gut die Einschätzung ihrer jüngeren Schwester in Bezug auf Anne und deren Verhältnis zu den Bingley-Schwestern war, wäre sie sicherlich beruhigt gewesen.

Bereits die Vereinnahmung durch Louisa Hurst hatte Anne so abgeschreckt, dass sie froh war, als man das Dinner beendete und in den großen Salon ging. Hier hoffte die junge Dame, sich endlich wieder mit Mary oder Elizabeth unterhalten zu können. Doch unversehens hakte sich Caroline Bingley bei ihr am Arm ein und drängte sie leicht zu einem Sofa hin, welches etwas weiter entfernt von dem Flügel stand, wobei sie sie in einem so freundlichen Ton um ein Gespräch bat, dass die guterzogene Annes es nicht über sich brachte, sie in höflichem Ton abzuweisen. Zudem war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sich dies tatsächlich schickte. Außerdem tröstete Anne der Gedanke, dass gewiss gleich jemand auf dem Klavier spielen würde und die Unterhaltung mit Miss Bingley damit beendet wäre.

Caroline war so aufmerksam, Anne eine Tasse Tee einzuschenken und sie ihr zu reichen. Dann erkundigte sie sich freundlich: „Wie gefällt es Ihnen bislang in London, Miss de Bourgh?“

„Dazu kann ich Ihnen nicht viel sagen“, antwortete die junge Dame. „Bisher habe ich noch nicht viel gesehen außer dem Bekleidungsgeschäft, in dem wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind.“

„Mich wundert es, dass Mrs. Darcy Sie derart vernachlässigt“, meinte Caroline. „Ich hätte erwartet, dass sie wenigstens eine kleine Stadtrundfahrt mit Ihnen unternimmt.“

„Nun, ich bin nicht zu meinem Vergnügen nach London gekommen, Miss Bingley, sondern wegen des Testaments meiner Mutter.“

„Natürlich, verzeihen Sie bitte, Miss de Bourgh. Aber wenn Sie möchten, würden meine Schwester Louisa und ich Ihnen sehr gerne einmal all die Schönheiten Londons zeigen.“

„Danke, das ist sehr nett von Ihnen“, erwiderte Anne mit dem Hauch eines höflichen Lächelns. „Doch im Moment steht mir wirklich nicht der Sinn danach.“

„Sicher, das verstehe ich“, ging Caroline sofort darauf ein. „Als unsere Mutter starb, war es für uns auch ein herber Schicksalsschlag.“

„Ach, Sie haben auch keine Mutter mehr?“, fragte Anne, nun wesentlich interessierter.

„Nein, leider nicht. Sie starb zwei Jahre nach unserem Vater, so dass meine Geschwister und ich auf uns allein gestellt waren“, berichtete Caroline. „Allerdings war Charles da schon 25 Jahre alt und Louisa seit einem halben Jahr verheiratet. Dennoch kümmerte sich unsere älteste Schwester wie eine Mutter um uns. Deshalb fällt es ihr auch manchmal so schwer, sich nicht in unser Leben einzumischen.“

„Ja, das kann ich mir gut vorstellen“, meinte Anne und lächelte nun wirklich. Mit diesem Wissen war es leichter, das vereinnahmende Verhalten von Mrs. Hurst zu verstehen, die womöglich gemeint hatte, ihr auf mütterliche Weise beistehen zu müssen. Das rührte Anne ein wenig und sie murmelte: „Es muss schön sein, Geschwister zu haben.“

„Oh ja, ich liebe meine beiden Geschwister sehr“, versicherte Caroline. „Gerade ich als die Jüngste kann mich immer darauf verlassen, dass sie für mich da sind.“

„Ich wünschte wirklich, ich hätte auch noch einen Bruder oder eine Schwester“, seufzte Anne und schaute zu Mary, die sich in ebendiesem Augenblick an den Flügel setzte. Dabei dachte sie daran, wie schön es wäre, wenn sie täglich mit Elizabeth’s mittlerer Schwester zusammen sein könnte. Aber irgendwann musste sie ja zurück nach Rosings, sehnte sich geradezu danach. Ach, sie würde Mary und die gemeinsamen Spaziergänge und Gespräche sehr vermissen. Und wie wunderbar Elizabeth’s Schwester Klavier spielte. Oh, wenn sie nach Hause zurückkehrte, würde sie sich gleich auf die Suche nach einem guten Klavierlehrer machen, der ihr beibrachte, wie man auf einem Flügel spielen konnte. Es wäre doch zu schade, wenn das schöne Instrument, das im großen Salon von Rosings stand, niemals benutzt würde. Aber vielleicht könnte sie ja auch Mary einladen, sie dort zu besuchen. Allerdings müsste sie damit noch etwas warten, denn die Eltern ihrer Freundin würden es wohl kaum gestatten, dass Mary sie gleich im September nach Hause zurückbegleitete. Schließlich weilten Elizabeth‘s jüngere Schwestern schon einige Zeit auf Pemberley und ihre Eltern vermissten sie sicherlich schon.

„Fühlen Sie sich denn bei Ihrem Cousin William wohl, meine liebe Miss de Bourgh?“, wurde Anne durch Caroline aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Ja, alle sind dort sehr nett zu mir“, antwortete die junge Frau ein wenig irritiert, weil ihre Sitznachbarin sie während des Klaviervortrags einfach angesprochen hatte. Miss Bingley schien für Musik nicht viel übrig zu haben.

„Fühlen Sie sich denn wirklich wohl in Gegenwart der Frau, die Ihnen Ihren Verlobten gestohlen hat?“, fragte Caroline verwundert. „Können Sie das tatsächlich ertragen?“

„Von wem sprechen Sie, Miss Bingley? Ich war niemals verlobt.“

„So? Nun, ich hörte etwas anderes. Verhielt es sich denn nicht so, dass Ihre Mutter und die Mutter von Mr. Darcy es wünschten, dass Sie sich mit Ihrem Cousin verbinden?“

„Ach das“, tat Anne leichthin ab. „Das war nur eine fixe Idee meiner Mutter. Weder William noch ich dachten ernsthaft daran, eine Ehe miteinander einzugehen. Dazu sind wir einfach zu verschieden. Im Grunde genommen war ich ganz froh, als William sich mit Elizabeth verlobte und sie dann schließlich auch heiratete. Bedauerlicherweise war meine Mutter anderer Ansicht und brach den Kontakt zu der Familie Darcy ganz ab. Selbst mir verbot sie, William auch nur eine Glückwunschkarte zur Hochzeit oder gar zur Geburt seines ersten Kindes zu schreiben. Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, wie mich diese Unstimmigkeit in unserer Familie bedrückte. Ich war froh, dass Mutter sich wenigstens auf dem Sterbebett noch mit William versöhnte.“

„Das ist wirklich überaus erfreulich“, gab Caroline zu, die eine solche Antwort nicht erwartet hatte. „Demnach mögen Sie die Ehefrau Ihres Cousins?“

„Oh ja, ich schätze Elizabeth sehr“, bestätigte Anne. „Sie war mir in der schweren Zeit eine große Hilfe, ebenso wie William und Georgiana.“

„Tja, man kann Mrs. Darcy wohl tatsächlich nicht absprechen, dass sie ein großes Herz besitzt, wenngleich Ihr Benehmen manchmal zu wünschen übrig lässt“, meinte ihre Gesprächspartnerin, die nur mühsam ihre Fassung behielt. Dennoch wollte sie nicht so schnell aufgeben Anne klarzumachen, dass Elizabeth und ihre Schwestern kein guter Umgang waren. Doch da die junge Dame ihre angeheiratete Cousine schätzte, musste sie es auf andere Weise versuchen.

„Wissen Sie, ich mag meine Schwägerin Jane wirklich sehr gern und es gibt nichts an ihr auszusetzen. Dennoch ist es eine Tatsache, dass sie und Elizabeth aus einer Familie stammen, deren Umgang man besser meiden sollte“, begann Caroline daher vorsichtig und bemerkte zufrieden, wie Anne, die sich gerade wieder dem Musikgenuss hingeben wollte, sich ihr mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zuwandte. Deshalb fuhr sie fort: „Wussten Sie, dass vor gut zwei Jahren Lydia, die jüngste Tochter der Familie Bennet, mit einem Offizier namens George Wickham durchbrannte und mehrere Wochen mit ihm zusammenlebte, bevor einer ihrer Onkel den besagten Offizier endlich aufspürte und dazu zwang, seine Nichte zu heiraten?“

„Was hat das mit den anderen Töchtern der Familie Bennet zu tun?“, fragte Anne kühl, wenngleich sie durchaus wusste, dass dies ein skandalöses Benehmen darstellte. Aber sie war nicht gewillt, schlecht von Elizabeth und ihren Schwestern zu denken, nur weil das jüngste Mitglied aus deren Familie keinen Anstand besaß.

„Oh, ich bitte Sie, Miss de Bourgh! Das Beispiel dieses leichtfertigen Mädchens, das damals gerade einmal 15 Jahre alt gewesen ist, lässt doch nur den Schluss zu, dass den Bennet-Töchtern jegliche gute Erziehung fehlt“, ereiferte sich Caroline in gedämpftem Ton. „Glauben Sie mir, Ihre Mutter hatte Grund genug, die Ehe ihres Cousins mit Elizabeth zu missbilligen. Ich weiß, dass sie ihn eindringlich davor warnte, und sie hatte dabei bestimmt nur sein Wohlbefinden und die Wahrung seines guten Namens im Sinn. Auch Louisa und ich waren nicht gerade begeistert, als unser Bruder Jane Bennet zur Frau nahm, aber an ihr gibt es tatsächlich nichts auszusetzen. Vermutlich ist sie die strahlende Ausnahmeerscheinung ihrer schlimmen Familie, bei der schlechtes Verhalten und mangelnde Erziehung die Regel ist. Ich befürchte sogar, dass die zweitjüngste Tochter der Bennet‘s dem Beispiel von Lydia folgen und mit einem Mann durchbrennen wird, sobald sie sich verliebt.“

„Nun, ich hatte Gelegenheit, Catherine Bennet näher kennenzulernen und kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie so etwas tun wird“, widersprach Anne in sachlichem Ton. „Sie ist ein sehr nettes Mädchen, wenngleich vielleicht nicht so begabt und gebildet wie Mary, aber an ihrem Benehmen ist nichts auszusetzen. Außerdem spricht für sie, dass sie sich sehr darum bemüht, ihre Fertigkeiten auf dem Klavier zu vervollkommnen.“

„Ach, tatsächlich? Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass Catherine Bennet klavierspielen kann“, meinte Caroline. „Nun, wie dem auch sei. Möglich, dass zur Zeit Georgiana‘s gutes Beispiel auf das zweitjüngste Bennet-Mädchen einwirkt, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ihre Bemühungen nachlassen, sobald sie erstmal wieder in Hertfortshire ist. Denn ich habe erlebt, wie Catherine sich seinerzeit aufführte, als Charles dort hinzog. Sie war ständig mit Lydia zusammen, flirtete heftig mit den damals dort stationierten Offizieren und hatte nichts im Kopf außer Mode und Vergnügen. Es gab keinen Mann, mit dem sie oder gar Lydia nicht getanzt hätten.“

„Daran kann ich jetzt wirklich nichts Schlimmes finden“, erwiderte Anne und schüttelte den Kopf. „Junge Leute kommen nun einmal gerne zusammen, um zu tanzen. Und natürlich möchte man dabei möglichst gut aussehen. Sie selbst achten doch bestimmt auch darauf, dass sie gut gekleidet sind, wenn Sie auf einen Ball gehen, nicht wahr?“

„Natürlich, aber ich flirte nicht wahllos mit jedem Mann, der mir dabei begegnet. Meinen Sie, George Wickham wäre auf die Idee gekommen, mit einer verliebten Fünfzehnjährigen durchzubrennen, wenn Lydia ihm nicht Anlass zu der Vermutung gegeben hätte, sie wäre leicht zu haben?“

„Mir scheint, dieser Mr. Wickham ist ein gewissenloser Mann, der die Gefühle eines verliebten Mädchens ausgenutzt hat. Seien Sie ein wenig nachsichtiger mit Lydia Bennet, Miss Bingley. Schließlich war sie erst 15 Jahre alt und vermutlich ziemlich verliebt, sonst wäre sie doch nicht mit diesem Wickham mitgegangen“, hörte Anne sich zu ihrem Erstaunen selbst sagen. „Eigentlich tut es mir leid, dass sie sich von einem derart gewissenlosen Menschen blenden ließ und nun mit ihm verheiratet ist.“

„Ich bewundere wahrhaftig Ihre Nachsicht. Aber glauben Sie mir, Lydia Bennet hat das nicht verdient“, meinte Caroline nun wieder etwas freundlicher, wenngleich sie die Reaktion von Mr. Darcy’s Cousine doch sehr erstaunte. „Es spricht für Ihr gutes Herz, dass Sie Mitgefühl für dieses ungezogene Mädchen empfinden. Doch es ist nicht weiter verwunderlich, wenn man bedenkt, wie behütet Sie aufgewachsen sind und dass Sie kaum Erfahrung mit solchen Menschen haben. Ach, meine liebe Miss Anne, ich wünsche Ihnen, das Ihnen so etwas erspart bleibt. Die Geschichte um Lydia’s Skandal habe ich Ihnen auch nur erzählt, um Ihnen deutlich zu machen, aus welcher Familie die Bennet-Töchter stammen. Glauben Sie mir, eine junge Dame wie Sie könnte sehr viel lohnendere Bekanntschaften machen.“

In diesem Augenblick bemerkte Anne, dass Mrs. Hurst geradewegs auf sie zukam. Einen Moment später stand sie bereits vor ihnen, ein überaus süßliches Lächeln im Gesicht, das in Anne ein unbehagliches Gefühl auslöste, und fragte: „Gestatten Sie, dass ich mich zu Ihnen und meiner Schwester setze, Miss de Bourgh?“

„Aber natürlich“, erwiderte die Angesprochene und rückte ein großes Stück von Caroline ab, so dass Louisa sich in die Mitte zwischen sie setzen konnte, was sie auch umgehend tat. Dann wandte sich Mrs. Hurst mit freundlicher Stimme wieder ihr zu und sagte: „Sie haben gewiss bemerkt, wie entzückt meine Schwester und ich von Ihnen sind. Daher würde ich Sie und Ihre Cousine Georgiana gerne morgen zum Mittagessen bei mir einladen, um unsere Bekanntschaft zu vertiefen.“

„Nur Georgiana und mich?“, fragte Anne nochmals überrascht nach.

„Ja“, bestätigte Mrs. Hurst ihr und nickte. „Wir sind mit Ihrer Cousine gut befreundet; und da ich die liebe Georgiana schon lange nicht mehr gesehen habe und bisher auch noch keine Gelegenheit hatte, mich ausführlich mit ihr zu unterhalten, dachte ich, dass dies eine gute Gelegenheit wäre, sich nochmals zu treffen, bevor Sie beide mit Mr. Darcy wieder nach Pemberley zurückfahren. Es wird sozusagen ein reiner Frauen-Lunch, da mein Mann für zwei Tage auf eines seiner Landgüter muss, um etwas zu regeln.“

„Werden Sie kommen?“, erkundigte sich Caroline gespannt.

„Wenn William nichts dagegen hat und Ihnen so viel daran liegt, kann ich wohl schlecht Nein sagen“, erwiderte Anne und zwang sich, Mrs. Hurst und deren Schwester anzulächeln, während sie sich in Gedanken fragte, was eigentlich dagegen sprach, >Nein< zu sagen… 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Anne hatte sich am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück allein wieder auf ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen und dies damit begründet, eine Weile nachdenken zu müssen. Jetzt lag sie mit dem Rücken auf ihrem Himmelbett und starrte auf den Baldachin. Sie verspürte wenig Lust auf den Besuch bei Mrs. Hurst und hatte sogar kurz mit dem Gedanken gespielt, wegen Unpässlichkeit abzusagen. Aber weil Georgiana sich auf das Mittagessen mit Louisa und Caroline freute, verwarf Anne diese Idee wieder. Ihre Cousine versicherte ihr, dass es normalerweise nicht Mrs. Hurst’s Art war, fast pausenlos zu sprechen, und vermutete, dass sie gestern Abend wohl nur deshalb so lebhaft gewesen sei, weil sie sich so über ihr zweites Kind freute und dies aller Welt mitteilten wollte. Anne leuchtete das ein, wobei sie bei sich dachte, dass das viele Gerede Mrs. Hurst’s sie kaum gestört hätte. Nein, diese Frau hatte irgendetwas an sich, was sie abstieß, wenngleich sie nicht sagen konnte, was es war. Sie fand sie sogar unangenehmer als Caroline Bingley, die sich zwar negativ über Elizabeth’s Familie ausgelassen hatte, aber wohl auch tatsächlich diese Meinung vertrat und empört über das Verhalten der jüngsten Tochter gewesen war. Wenngleich Anne solche Art von Geschwätz nicht mochte, konnte sie es Miss Bingley nachsehen, da diese es anscheinend nur gut gemeint hatte und sie vor schlechtem Umgang warnen wollte.

Anne schüttelte im Nachhinein immer noch den Kopf über die Vorurteile, die Caroline vertrat. Denn sie hatte sich inzwischen selbst ein Bild von Elizabeth und ihren Schwestern gemacht und fand die Töchter der Familie Bennet allesamt nett, wobei sie eine freundschaftliche Zuneigung zu Mary entwickelt hatte. Und sie konnte sich durchaus auch vorstellen, zu Elizabeth und Jane eine engere, freundschaftliche Bindung im Laufe der Zeit aufzubauen.

Jane war eine Schönheit und so überaus liebenswürdig, dass Anne sie sofort ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Und da Caroline Jane ebenfalls unverkennbar zugeneigt war, fiel es Anne viel leichter, über deren Kritik an den Töchtern der Familie Bennet hinwegzusehen, vor allem im Hinblick darauf, dass Miss Bingley im Vergleich zu ihrer Schwester ehrlicher zu sein schien. Dennoch hegte Anne nicht das Bedürfnis, die Bekanntschaft mit Caroline zu vertiefen, da jene eine schlechte Meinung über die Familie der Menschen besaß, die sie selbst überaus schätzte. Mary, Jane, Elizabeth und sogar Catherine wirkten dermaßen sympathisch, dass sie aus keiner schlechten Familie kommen konnten. Selbst ihre Mutter war seinerzeit ja sehr angetan von Elizabeth gewesen, bis zu jenem Tag, an dem sie einen anonymen Brief erhalten hatte, dass diese sich angeblich mit William verlobt hatte… nun ja, das war schon so lange her… sie erinnerte sich vage daran, dass in jenem Schreiben auch der Skandal um Lydia Bennet kurz angesprochen wurde… ach, wer wusste schon, was da wirklich geschehen war. Wenn die jüngste Tochter der Bennet’s tatsächlich erst 15 Jahre alt gewesen war, wie Miss Bingley behauptete, konnte man ihr aufgrund ihrer Jugend denn nicht nachsehen, dass sie mit einem Mann davongelaufen war, weil sie tiefe Gefühle für ihn empfand? Außerdem war sie längst mit diesem Mann verheiratet, so dass es sich erübrigte, jetzt noch ein Wort über diese unschöne Geschichte aus der Vergangenheit zu verlieren.

Anne jedenfalls war sehr froh gewesen, als William sie kurz, nachdem Louisa Hurst sich zu ihr und Caroline gesetzt hatte, von der Gegenwart der Bingley-Schwestern erlöste. Er war auf sie zugekommen, hatte sich bei den beiden Damen entschuldigt und vorgegeben, etwas mit seiner Cousine allein besprechen zu müssen. Natürlich verlor Mrs. Hurst keine Zeit, ihn davon zu informieren, dass sie sie und Georgiana für morgen Mittag zum Lunch eingeladen hatte. Als William daraufhin mit unbewegter Miene nickte, eilte Mrs. Hurst sofort zu Georgiana, um auch diese davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, während sie selbst ihrem Cousin voller Dankbarkeit auf das Sofa folgte, auf dem vorher Mr. Bingley mit Mrs. Hurst gesessen hatte. Hier verriet William ihr leise, dass er den Eindruck gehabt hätte, die beiden Schwestern seines Freundes würden ständig auf sie einreden und sie sei nur zu höflich oder zu schüchtern, sich das zu verbitten. Anne lächelte breit, nickte leicht und gab leise zu, dass sein Eindruck richtig gewesen sei und bedankte sich. Dann saßen sie still beieinander, tranken ihren Tee und hörten wohlwollend Catherine Bennet zu, die sich an Schumanns Träumerei versuchte und es auch ganz gut hinbekam. Dabei bemerkte Anne, dass Caroline sich mit besorgtem Gesicht zu Jane gesetzt hatte und mit dieser sprach. Nein, Miss Bingley schien wahrhaftig nichts für Musik übrigzuhaben. Sie beide verband nur die Zuneigung zu Jane, aber das war kein hinreichender Grund, sich auf eine nähere Bekanntschaft mit dieser Caroline einzulassen…

Das Klopfen an der Tür schreckte Anne aus ihren Gedanken hoch. Sie setzte sich rasch auf und rief dann laut: „Herein!“

Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt und Georgiana erschien.

„Du musst dich langsam fertigmachen, Anne. William hat bereits die Pferde anspannen lassen. Brauchst du Hilfe?“

„Nein, Georgiana, vielen Dank. Ich werde gleich da sein.“

~~~~~

Als Anne herunterkam, standen neben Georgiana auch Elizabeth, Mary und Kitty im Flur, um sich einerseits von ihr und ihrer Cousine zu verabschieden und ihnen einen schönen Nachmittag bei Mrs. Hurst und deren Schwester zu wünschen sowie andererseits, weil Elizabeth und ihr Mann das Ehepaar Gardiner, mit dem sie sehr gut befreundet waren, erwarteten. Natürlich wusste Anne mittlerweile, dass es sich bei Mr. Edward Gardiner um den Onkel von Mary und ihren Schwestern handelte, der nach ihren Erzählungen ein überaus kluger und freundlicher Mann sein musste und seine Frau ihm ähnlich war. Viel lieber wäre Anne daher geblieben, um die beiden kennenzulernen. Aber Georgiana drängte sie zum Aufbruch, da es unhöflich sei, nicht pünktlich zum Lunch bei Mrs. Hurst anzukommen. Schweren Herzens verabschiedete sich Anne daher von den anderen, um ihrer Cousine nach draußen in die bereitstehende Kutsche zu folgen…

~~~~~

Das Haus von Mr. Hurst sah von außen schon sehr beeindruckend aus und die Inneneinrichtung war ebenfalls sehr elegant. Dennoch vermisste Anne, die sich neugierig umsah, nachdem Mrs. Hurst und Miss Bingley sie und Georgiana willkommen geheißen hatten und dann in den Speisesalon führten, etwas von der Wärme, die in Pemberley und auch im Londoner Haus ihres Cousins herrschte.

„Ach, es ist ja so schön, Sie beide endlich allein bei uns zu haben“, sagte Louisa erfreut, als man sich gemeinsam an die hübsch gedeckte Tafel setzte.

„Wo ist eigentlich Ihr Sohn, Louisa?“, fragte Georgiana.

„Oh, ich habe von der Leiterin einer Londoner Vermittlungsagentur für Gouvernanten eine wunderbare Kinderfrau für ihn bekommen“, schwärmte Mrs. Hurst sogleich. „Sie war gerade auf der Suche nach einer neuen Tätigkeit und stellte sich bereits gestern am frühen Nachmittag bei mir vor. Aufgrund ihrer guten Zeugnisse und der Empfehlung von Mrs. Thompson nahm ich sie sofort und ich muss sagen, ich habe es bis jetzt keine Sekunde bereut. Diese Dorothy ist eine wahre Perle und versteht es, mit den Launen meines kleinen John umzugehen. Endlich ist die Erziehung des Jungen in guten Händen und ich kann mich wieder ein wenig mehr um andere Dinge kümmern. Zum Beispiel um den Ball, den ich zu Ehren meiner lieben Schwester Caroline geben werde. Wirklich sehr schade, dass Sie beide nicht daran teilnehmen können.“

„Oh, ich bin sicher, mein Bruder und meine Schwägerin kommen nochmal im Herbst nach London“, erwiderte Georgiana in tröstendem Ton. „Vielleicht ergibt sich da die Möglichkeit, dass wir gemeinsam auf einen Ball gehen.“

„Und wie steht es mit Ihnen, meine liebe Miss Anne?“

„Nun, ich weiß nicht, ob ich dieses Jahr noch einmal nach London komme“, antwortete die Angesprochene.

„Aber wenn Sie es tun, dann versprechen Sie, sich sofort bei mir zu melden“, drängte Louisa sie in bittendem Ton. „Es wäre mir eine Freude, Sie in die Gesellschaft einzuführen.“

„Sie sind überaus freundlich“, wich Anne aus und widmete sich dann ihrer Vorspeise, was die anderen ihr dann gleich taten, so dass eine Weile Ruhe am Tisch herrschte. Erst als ein Bediensteter das Geschirr abräumte, nahm Caroline wieder das Gespräch auf.

„Sie werden nie erraten, wem meine Schwester und ich in der Londoner Agentur für Gouvernanten begegnet sind“, begann sie und grinste vergnügt. „Mary Bennet war ebenfalls dort.“

„Mary? Elizabeth’s Schwester?“, fragte Georgiana überrascht und auch Anne runzelte die Stirn.

„Ja, wir waren genauso überrascht wie Sie“, bestätigte Caroline. „Vor allem, als wir erfuhren, dass sie eine Stelle sucht.“

„Mary sucht eine Stelle?“, Georgiana wirkte sehr irritiert, während ihre Cousine nun interessierter die Ohren spitzte. „Sind Sie sich wirklich sicher, dass Sie nicht irgendetwas missverstanden haben, Caroline?“

„Es gab nichts misszuverstehen“, sagte Louisa Hurst nun triumphierend. „Wir beide waren Zeuginnen, als die Agenturleiterin Mary versicherte, dass sie rasch in eine Stelle vermittelt werden könne. – Mit der Familie Bennet muss es finanziell noch sehr viel schlechter stehen, als ich gedacht habe, wenn sogar eine ihrer Töchter gezwungen ist, arbeiten zu gehen. Mein Gott, was für eine Blamage.“

„Ich wüsste nicht, was es daran auszusetzen gibt, wenn jemand seinen Lebensunterhalt auf anständige Weise verdient“, bemerkte Anne trocken. „Und Mary scheint mir als Gouvernante sehr geeignet zu sein.“

„Oh ja“, gab Caroline in hämischem Ton zu. „Die Stellung einer Gouvernante passt sehr gut zu Mary Bennet. Sie ist ja so überaus gebildet und vermutlich nur deshalb noch nicht verlobt, weil sie sich mehr für Bücher als für Männer interessiert. An ihrem Verhalten gibt es im Großen und Ganzen nichts auszusetzen und für ihr reizloses Äußeres kann die Ärmste ja nichts. Alles in Allem sind dies tatsächlich sehr gute Voraussetzungen für eine Gouvernante. Nur singen sollte Mary Bennet auf keinen Fall.“

Nach diesen ironischen Ausführungen sah Caroline zu ihrer Schwester und sie lachten beide kurz auf, bevor Miss Bingley sich wieder an die Gäste wandte: „Ich sagte Ihnen ja bereits, Miss Anne, und auch Ihnen will ich es ans Herz legen, meine liebe Georgiana: Die Töchter der Familie Bennet aus Hertfortshire sind kein guter Umgang für zwei so junge, vornehme Damen wie Sie. Sie sollten sich keinesfalls auf eine nähere Bekanntschaft mit diesen Mädchen einlassen!“

„Nun widersprechen Sie sich aber, Miss Bingley“, entgegnete Anne sachlich und sah Caroline offen in die Augen. „Zuerst loben Sie Mary Bennet und erklären, dass sie eine durchaus geeignete Gouvernante sei, weil sie sich tadellos benehme. Danach jedoch behaupten Sie, die Töchter der Familie Bennet wären kein guter Umgang. Wie passt das zusammen mit ihrem vorherigen Lob für Miss Mary?“

„Und außerdem kann ich es nicht glauben, dass Mary als Gouvernante bei Fremden arbeiten will“, ereiferte sich Georgiana, die ein wenig fassungslos wirkte, womit sie Miss Bingley einer Antwort enthob. „Ich bin sicher, dass es sich dabei nur um ein Missverständnis handelt.“

„Nein, nein, meine liebe Georgiana“, mischte Louisa sich wieder ein und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben Mrs. Thompson, das ist die Agenturleiterin, nochmals gefragt, was Mary Bennet bei ihr wollte, und sie erklärte, dass diese junge Dame eine Stellung als Gouvernante oder Gesellschafterin sucht.“

„Nun ja, das ist nichts Weltbewegendes“, meinte Anne gleichgültig. „Im Übrigen gehen uns Mary’s Angelegenheiten oder die ihrer Familie auch nichts an.“

„Aber es ist doch schrecklich, wenn man gezwungen ist, bei fremden Menschen zu arbeiten“, hauchte Georgiana. „Oh, Mary tut mir so entsetzlich leid. Ich werde nachher gleich mit William darüber sprechen.“

„Ja, tun Sie das unbedingt“, bekräftigte Louisa freudig erregt. „Er ist bestimmt nicht sehr erbaut von dem Vorhaben seiner Schwägerin.“

„Aber mich würde auch nicht wundern, wenn bei den Bennet’s alles in Ordnung und dies nur wieder einer der eigenwilligen Alleingänge ihrer Töchter ist“, meinte Caroline, die ihren Mund spöttisch verzogen hatte, während sie nun wieder zu Anne sah. „Ich erzählte Ihnen ja bereits gestern Abend, was es mit dieser Familie auf sich hat. Glauben Sie mir, Miss Anne, außer unserer Schwägerin Jane sind alle Bennet-Mädchen ziemlich ungezogen, auch wenn es auf den ersten Blick nicht offensichtlich ist.“

„Ja, ich kenne Ihre Meinung diesbezüglich inzwischen“, gab die junge Frau ruhig zurück und lächelte etwas. „Da ich jedoch das Vergnügen hatte, Elizabeth und ihre Schwestern kennen- und schätzenzulernen, scheint mir, dass Ihre Vorurteile Sie blind machen, Miss Bingley. Warum bemühen Sie sich nicht, mit den Töchtern der Familie Bennet besser bekannt zu werden, wo doch Jane mit Ihrem Bruder verheiratet ist?“

„Oh, nein danke. Das Vergnügen war mir bereits vergönnt und ich muss sagen, dass ich froh bin, nicht mehr in Hertfortshire zu sein.“

„Also ich kann Ihre Meinung auch in keiner Weise teilen, Caroline“, meldete sich nun Georgiana erneut zu Wort, die sich inzwischen wieder ein wenig gefangen hatte. „Meine Schwägerin Elizabeth ist eine sehr liebenswerte Person und auch ihre Schwestern sind mir überaus sympathisch. Keine von ihnen benimmt sich schlecht.“

„Ach wirklich?“, fragte Caroline spöttisch und sah Darcy’s Schwester mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Nicht einmal Catherine Bennet? Sie ist mir noch als ungezogenes, albernes Ding in guter Erinnerung, als sie ständig mit ihrer jüngeren Schwester zusammenhing und sich unmöglich aufführte.“

„Das kann ich mir wirklich nicht vorstellen“, verteidigte Georgiana ihre Freundin. „Sie ist so ein liebes Mädchen, hilfsbereit, freundlich und bescheiden. Ich verstehe mich gut mit ihr und wir musizieren sehr oft zusammen.“

„Anhand dieser Beschreibung muss Catherine Bennet sich stark zum Positiven verändert haben“, bemerkte Caroline. „Das ist sicherlich nur auf Ihren guten Einfluss zurückzuführen, meine liebe Georgiana. Und es freut mich wirklich, dass sich Miss Catherine so viel Mühe gibt, ihr Klavierspiel zu verbessern. Allerdings muss sie dafür noch sehr viel üben. Der gestrige Vortrag, den sie zum Besten gab, war nicht gerade der Rede wert. Sie hat zwar fehlerfrei gespielt, aber dem Stück fehlte doch jener gewisse Gefühlsausdruck, der einen musikalischen Vortrag erst zum echten Genuss werden lässt. Leider bezweifle ich, dass Miss Catherine jemals so gut spielen wird.“

„So schlecht fand ich den Vortrag nun auch wieder nicht“, gab Anne kühl zurück. „Immerhin ist es doch schon eine Leistung an sich, ein Klavierstück vor einem Publikum sauber vorzutragen, vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, wie sehr Miss Catherine sich davor gefürchtet hat.“

„Ja, sie war ganz glücklich, dass ihr kein Fehler unterlief“, bestätigte Georgiana. „Natürlich ist sie nicht so gut wie Mary - keine von uns spielt so gut wie Mary.“

„Seien Sie nicht so bescheiden, Georgiana“, widersprach Caroline. „Sie spielen wunderbar.“

„Danke für das Kompliment. Dennoch bestehe ich darauf, dass Mary die beste Pianistin von uns dreien ist.“

„Und weil das so ist, wird sie sicher eine gute Gouvernante abgeben“, bemerkte Mrs. Hurst darauf.

„Mein Bruder wird das bestimmt niemals zulassen“, entgegnete Georgiana in leicht verzweifeltem Ton. „Die Vorstellung, dass Mary gezwungen ist zu arbeiten, finde ich schrecklich.“

„Bitte, beruhige dich, Georgiana“, ermahnte ihre Cousine sie in ernstem Ton. „So schlimm finde ich es auch nicht. Es gibt viele ehrenwerte Damen, die dieser Tätigkeit nachgehen.“

Über das Gesicht von Mrs. Hurst glitt ein zufriedenes Lächeln, als sie das hörte, glaubte sie doch, Anne auf ihrer Seite zu haben. Bestimmt verachtete die junge Dame Mary Bennet bereits, auch wenn sie jetzt noch ihre Cousine zu trösten versuchte. Deshalb fuhr Louisa fort: „Mary Bennet wäre bestimmt eine gute Gouvernante. Nach Jane ist sie die Einzige aus dieser unmöglichen Familie, die einigermaßen gebildet ist und ein tadelloses Benehmen an den Tag legt. Sie hätte es eigentlich verdient, einen guten Ehemann zu bekommen, anstatt nun arbeiten gehen zu müssen.“

„Vielleicht möchte Miss Mary ja gar nicht heiraten“, warf Anne ein und lächelte. „Glauben Sie mir, Mrs. Hurst, es gibt Frauen, denen der Sinn nicht nach einer Ehe steht.“

„Stattdessen kümmern sie sich lieber um die Kinder anderer Leute?“, fragte Louisa süffisant, da sie Anne’s Bemerkung als Spott aufgefasst hatte, und fuhr – eingedenk ihres Plans - weiter fort: „Es ist wirklich sehr traurig, dass meine Schwägerin Jane noch kein eigenes Kind hat. Ich wünsche es wirklich nicht, aber ich befürchte, dass ihr auch in Zukunft nichts anderes übrigbleiben wird, als mit den Kindern aus ihrer Verwandtschaft zu spielen. Mein Bruder ist ziemlich bedrückt, weil sich immer noch kein Nachwuchs eingestellt hat. – Wie finden Sie eigentlich meinen Bruder, Miss Anne?“

„Er ist ein sehr sympathischer Mann, der seine Frau unverkennbar liebt“, gab die junge Dame sofort zurück, während sie dachte: >Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen, Mrs. Hurst.<

„Charles ist von Ihnen auch überaus angetan“, behauptete die Gastgeberin und strahlte Anne mit dem breitesten Mund an, den diese je gesehen zu haben glaubte.

„Wer wäre denn nicht von Miss Anne angetan?“, bemerkte Caroline lächelnd und wandte sich wieder Darcy’s Cousine zu. „Bitte verzeihen Sie mir, Miss Anne, aber ich muss einschränkend hinzufügen, dass unser Bruder dazu neigt, alle Menschen zu mögen. Natürlich ist das in Ihrem Fall durchaus angebracht und gegen Jane ist selbstverständlich auch nichts einzuwenden. Ich geben gerne zu, dass sie genau die richtige Frau für Charles ist. Doch unglücklicherweise schenkt er sein Wohlwollen auch hin und wieder Leuten, die es nicht verdient haben.“

Dabei drehte sie ihren Kopf erneut zu ihrer Schwester und erklärte: „Stell dir vor, Louisa, er hat Catherine und Mary Bennet Ende Oktober nach London eingeladen, da er beabsichtigt, einen großen Ball zu geben, und darüber hinaus seine jungen Schwägerinnen auch auf die Bälle anderer Leute mitzunehmen gedenkt.“

„Nein, das ist ja unglaublich!“, entfuhr es Louisa. „Und an dich denkt er gar nicht?“

„Doch, natürlich! Mich hat er ja ebenfalls eingeladen“, antwortete Caroline. „Außerdem bat er mich, ich möge Mitte September doch wieder mit ihm und Jane nach Netherfield zurückfahren, weil sie mich vermissen. Ach ja, und die beiden Bennet-Mädchen nimmt er selbstverständlich auch mit.“

„Es sei denn, Miss Mary erhält vorher eine gute Anstellung als Gouvernante“, wandte Louisa ironisch ein. Dann wurde sie jedoch wieder ernst und murmelte: „Aber dass er Catherine Bennet unter seine Fittiche nimmt, gefällt mir überhaupt nicht. Sie ist so leichtsinnig wie ihre Schwester Lydia und ich befürchte, sie nutzt Charles‘ Gutmütigkeit aus. Am Ende ist er wegen Catherine in genau solch einen Skandal verwickelt, wie ihn seinerzeit Lydia ausgelöst hat.“

„Ich möchte Sie doch bitten, dieses Thema fallenzulassen“, bat Anne die beiden Damen in höflichem Ton. „Erstens ist diese unglückliche Geschichte Vergangenheit und zweitens kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass Miss Catherine sich auf so etwas einlässt. Dazu ist sie viel zu schüchtern.“

„Verzeihen Sie, Miss Anne, aber Sie kennen dieses Mädchen eben nicht so gut wie wir“, widersprach Caroline. „Und Sie verstehen sicher, dass wir uns um unseren Bruder Sorgen machen.“

„Von welchem Skandal sprechen Sie eigentlich?“, wagte Georgiana nachzufragen. Sie kannte Lydia nicht und hatte nur vage mitbekommen, dass diese mit einem Offizier verheiratet war und weit weg von ihrem Elternhaus wohnte.

„Von der Geschichte mit Lydia Bennet und Mr. Wickham“, klärte Caroline Darcy’s Schwester ohne nachzudenken auf, da sie glaubte, jeder wüsste von dem Skandal. Sie konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass William und Elizabeth alles getan hatten, damit nichts davon an Georgiana’s Ohren drang.

„Lydia Bennet und Mr. Wickham?“, wiederholte Georgiana und wurde blass. „Sprechen Sie etwas von George Wickham, dem Sohn unseres verstorbenen Verwalters?“

„Genau von dem“, bestätigte Caroline und nickte grinsend. „Er ist ja bekannt dafür, dass er jungen Damen gern den Hof macht und ihnen den Kopf verdreht. Vermutlich hätte er die dumme, kleine Lydia irgendwann einfach sitzenlassen, wenn ihr Onkel ihn nicht dazu gezwungen hätte, das Mädchen zu heiraten. Über irgendwelche verwandtschaftlichen Beziehungen muss er es dann noch geschafft haben, Wickham wieder einen Posten in einem Regiment zu besorgen. Aber vielleicht hat ihm in dieser Hinsicht auch Oberst Foster geholfen. Lydia war ja schließlich unter seiner Obhut gewesen, als sie mit Wickham heimlich durchbrannte.“

„Oh, mein Gott…“, hauchte Darcy’s Schwester, dessen Gesichtsfarbe mittlerweile so kreideweiß war, dass Mrs. Hurst sie beunruhigt musterte.

„Georgiana, um Himmels willen, ist Ihnen schlecht? Soll ich einen Arzt rufen lassen?“

„Nein, nein… es ist nur… ich glaube, ich brauche frische Luft…“, murmelte die junge Frau und erhob sich langsam. Anne tat es ihr gleich, umfasste sie vorsichtig an den Schultern und geleitete sie unter Führung von Mrs. Hurst in den Innenhof, in dem sich ein kleiner Garten befand. Hier ließ Georgiana sich auf die dort stehende Parkbank nieder, winkte ab, als Louisa ihr noch einmal anbot, den Arzt zu rufen, und bemühte sich, wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

„Was können wir nur tun?“, jammerte die Hausherrin und sah fragend zu Caroline, die jedoch auch nur die Schultern zuckte.

„Wäre es vielleicht möglich, dass Sie beide uns einen Augenblick allein ließen?“, wollte Anne wissen. „Ich bin sicher, meine Cousine braucht nur ein paar Minuten Ruhe, bis es ihr wieder besser geht.“

„Meinen Sie wirklich?“, fragte Mrs. Hurst zweifelnd.

„Ja, ich kenne mich damit aus“, entgegnete Anne kühl.

„Nun gut, also schön…“, meinte Louisa, zögerte einen Augenblick und ging dann schließlich doch ins Haus zurück. Anne blickte ihr nach, sah zufrieden, wie sie mitsamt ihrer Schwester verschwand, und wisperte dann ihrer Cousine zu: „Wollen wir nicht lieber nach Hause gehen, Georgiana? Ehrlich gesagt, ist mir der Appetit in Gegenwart dieser beiden Damen vergangen – und dir vermutlich auch, nicht wahr?“

„Du hast völlig recht“, sagte Georgiana leise, schloss die Augen und atmete dann ein paarmal durch. In ihrem Kopf hämmerte immer wieder der Name >Wickham, Wickham, Wickham< , obwohl sie sich wünschte, es würde aufhören. Leider tat es das nicht, aber der Aufenthalt an der frischen Luft, die Ruhe und die Gegenwart Anne’s, in deren Armen sie sich geborgen fühlte, half ihr, die Übelkeit vorerst zu überwinden. Als sie sich besser fühlte, schaute sie ihre Cousine wieder an und murmelte: „Lass uns heimfahren. Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als mich hinlegen zu können. Aber keinesfalls in diesem Haus. Das Geschwätz von Louisa und Caroline geht mir auf die Nerven.“

„Damit sind wir schon mal zwei“, meinte Anne und lächelte sie an. Georgiana, die zurücklächeln musste, fühlte sich jetzt stark genug, um den Heimweg antreten zu können. Mit Hilfe ihrer Cousine ging sie ins Haus zurück, überließ es Anne, ihrer Gastgeberin mit gespieltem Bedauern mitzuteilen, dass es unumgänglich sei, Georgiana nach Hause zu bringen, drückte nur noch einmal stumm die Hand von Mrs. Hurst und Miss Bingley und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie mit Anne in William‘s Kutsche saß, die sich umgehend in Bewegung setzte…

~~~~~

Als Georgiana und ihre Cousine zu Hause eintrafen, zog Miss Darcy sich sofort auf ihr Zimmer zurück. Anne indessen bat die überrascht dreinblickende Bedienstete, die sie beide in Empfang genommen hatte, die Herrschaften nicht mit ihrer frühzeitigen Rückkehr zu behelligen, um sie und ihre Besucher nicht zu stören. Dann begab sich die junge Dame ebenfalls in ihr Zimmer, um darüber nachzudenken, was sie von Mrs. Hurst und Miss Bingley über Mary erfahren hatte. Seit der Heimfahrt ging es ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie den Informationen der beiden Schwestern von Mr. Bingley wirklich trauen konnte. Es wäre besser, bei der sich nächstbietenden Gelegenheit allein mit Mary persönlich darüber zu sprechen. Wenn es wirklich stimmen sollte, wäre das wahrhaftig ein Geschenk des Himmels…

~~~~~

Kaum war Georgiana in ihrem Zimmer, schloss sie die Tür hinter sich ab, da sie im Augenblick niemanden sehen und mit keiner Menschenseele sprechen wollte. Sie legte sich bäuchlings auf ihr Bett und versuchte, zur Ruhe zu kommen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie so weit war, in Gedanken noch einmal all die Bemerkungen Caroline’s, die mit Wickham und Lydia Bennet zusammenhingen, Revue passieren zu lassen, so dass sich ihr allmählich die Geschichte erschloss, die sich wahrscheinlich abgespielt hatte.

Georgiana erinnerte sich noch sehr gut daran, dass Wickham auch einst ihr seine Liebe gestanden hatte, als sie gerade erst 15 Jahre alt war. Er hatte ihr dermaßen den Kopf verdreht, dass sie beinahe mit ihm nach Gretna Green durchgebrannt wäre. Wickham musste ein ebensolch falsches Spiel mit der armen Lydia getrieben haben. Georgiana wusste genau, wie gut der attraktive Wickham es verstand, ein unerfahrenes, junges Mädchen mit süßen Worten zu umschmeicheln. Kein Wunder, dass Lydia darauf hereingefallen und mit ihm fortgelaufen war. Aber statt das arme Mädchen zu bedauern, verspottete Caroline sie in gemeiner Weise und nahm ihr Fehlverhalten zum Anlass, auch über Mary und Kitty herzuziehen… wie konnte man nur so herzlos sein?

_< Er ist ja bekannt dafür, jungen Damen den Kopf zu verdrehen… vermutlich hätte er die dumme, kleine Lydia irgendwann einfach sitzengelassen… ihr Onkel hat ihn gezwungen, das Mädchen zu heiraten… verwandtschaftliche Beziehungen verschafften ihm einen Posten in einem anderen Regiment… Lydia befand sich in Obhut von Oberst Foster, als sie mit Wickham heimlich davonlief… >_ so ähnlich lautete der Bericht Caroline’s, den diese auch noch spöttisch vortrug, über Lydia und Wickham. Offensichtlich verachteten Charles‘ Schwestern die jüngste Tochter der Familie Bennet, was Georgiana nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Louisa und Caroline waren doch auch noch junge Frauen und Louisa sogar verheiratet. Gerade sie musste doch wissen, wie es war, verliebt zu sein. Sie musste doch wissen, dass es nichts gab, was man nicht für den geliebten Mann tun würde. Warum nur hatte sie keinerlei Verständnis für Lydia Bennet?

Georgiana traten die Tränen in die Augen. Sie erinnerte sich genau an den Tag, an dem William überraschend in Remsgate eintraf, um ihr einen Besuch bei Mrs. Young abzustatten. Wäre er nicht rechtzeitig gekommen, wäre sie jetzt die Ehefrau von George Wickham; und die beiden Damen, die sie immer für ihre Freundinnen gehalten hatte, würden jetzt fleißig über sie und ihre Familie herziehen… Louisa und Caroline wäre es egal gewesen, dass sie in Wickham verliebt war, so wie ihnen auch die Gefühle von Lydia und deren Schicksal egal war…

Die ersten Tränen liefen Georgiana über die Wangen und sie wischte sie mit dem Handrücken weg. Welch ein Glück, dass sie einen so guten, verständnisvollen Bruder besaß. Natürlich war es schmerzlich, als Wickham – von William streng dazu aufgefordert, die Wahrheit zu sagen – zugab, ihr nur aus Berechnung den Hof gemacht zu haben und sie lediglich wegen ihrer stattlichen Mitgift heiraten zu wollen. Dennoch war sie froh gewesen, dass es geschehen war. George Wickham verschwand danach schnell und sie hatte ihn bislang nicht wiedergesehen. Trotz der Erkenntnis, dass der Sohn ihres ehemaligen Verwalters nur mit ihren Gefühlen gespielt hatte, litt sie lange Zeit unter starkem Liebeskummer, den ihr verständnisvoller Bruder immer wieder zu lindern versuchte. Allmählich ließ der Schmerz nach und sie hatte gedacht, über Wickham hinweg zu sein. Vermutlich war sie das auch, denn sie empfand keinerlei Eifersucht auf Lydia, sondern hatte nur Mitleid mit ihr. Elizabeth’s jüngste Schwester lebte jetzt das Schicksal, das vermutlich ihr beschieden gewesen wäre, wenn der rechtzeitig in Remsgate eintreffende William sie nicht davor bewährt hätte… ein Schicksal, das sie zum Gespött von Frauen wie Caroline und Louisa machte...

Erschüttert über die Kälte und Herzlosigkeit, die Charles‘ Schwestern heute an den Tag gelegt hatten, begann Georgiana hemmungslos zu weinen… 


	13. Chapter 13

Das Ehepaar Darcy sowie Elizabeth’s jüngere Schwestern erhoben sich zusammen mit Mr. Gardiner und seiner Frau gut gelaunt vom Mittagstisch, um in den angrenzenden Salon zu gehen, wo man noch etwas beisammen sitzen und sich unterhalten wollte. Außerdem hatte Mrs. Gardiner den Wunsch geäußert, Kitty möge doch etwas auf dem Klavier vortragen, denn ihre zweitjüngste Nichte berichtete ihr während des Essens stolz, gestern Abend im Hause von Charles Bingley vor allen Gästen fehlerfrei gespielt zu haben. Gern kam Kitty dem Wunsch ihrer Tante nach, da sie in Gegenwart von ihr und Onkel Edward wesentlich entspannter war.

William bot Mr. Gardiner ein Glas Wein an, das dieser gerne annahm, und setzte sich dann bequem mit ihm auf eines der gemütlichen Sofas, um Kitty entspannt zu lauschen. Elizabeth hingegen schenkte ihrer Tante und Mary auf deren Wunsch eine Tasse Tee ein, nahm sich selbst auch eine und setzte sich zu ihnen auf ein größeres Sofa.

„Es wäre schön, wenn ihr uns auch bald besucht“, meinte Mrs. Gardiner, als Mrs. Darcy sich neben Mary niedergelassen hatte. „Eure Cousins und Cousinen haben euch schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Außerdem hätte ich nichts dagegen, wenn Mary und Kitty ein paar Tage bei uns bleiben würden.“

„Das ist sehr freundlich von dir, aber eigentlich haben wir die Absicht, morgen wieder nach Pemberley zurückzufahren“, erwiderte Elizabeth. Amüsiert ließ sie dann ihren Blick zu Kitty schweifen, die heute etwas mehr Gefühl in ihr Klavierspiel legte, weil sie weniger Angst hatte als gestern Abend. „Doch ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Kitty nicht abgeneigt wäre, dein Angebot anzunehmen, liebe Tante. Mrs. Fitzwilliam erzählte uns nämlich gestern, dass Mrs. Hurst sie für nächsten Freitag zu einem Ball eingeladen hat, worauf Kitty natürlich lautstark bedauerte, nicht dabei sein zu können.“

Mrs. Gardiner lachte etwas und meinte dann verständnisvoll: „Junge Mädchen lieben nun einmal das Tanzen.“

„Also ich bin nicht besonders erpicht darauf, auf einen Ball zu gehen“, widersprach Mary sofort, worauf ihre Tante lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nun ja, mein Kind, du bist eine der wenigen Ausnahmen“, meinte sie dann. „Aber sicherlich wirst du doch deiner Schwester das Vergnügen gönnen, nicht wahr?“

„Ich gönne jedem Menschen sein Vergnügen“, bestätigte Mary in ernstem Ton. „Doch ich halte es für keine gute Idee, wenn Kitty ausgerechnet auf einen Ball geht, der von Mrs. Hurst veranstaltet wird. Sie sieht nämlich auf meine Schwestern und mich herab.“

„Nun ja, Mrs. Hurst ist eine stolze Frau“, gab Elizabeth ihr recht. „Aber davon lassen wir uns nicht beeindrucken. Dennoch stimme ich dir zu, Mary, dass Kitty auf keinen Fall einer Einladung von Mrs. Hurst folgen sollte.“

„Eigentlich verstehe ich nicht so ganz, wie ihr beiden glauben könnt, dass Jane’s Schwägerin auf euch herabsieht“, sagte Mrs. Gardiner irritiert. „Ich nahm an, dass ihr seit der Heirat eurer Schwester mit Mr. Bingley eine Familie seid.“

„Natürlich würde jeder vernünftige Mensch so denken“, stimmte Elizabeth ihr zu. „Aber mir scheint, dass Mrs. Hurst es uns übelnimmt, dass unsere älteste Schwester die Frau ihres Bruders geworden ist. Zudem hat sie gestern immer wieder die Kinderlosigkeit in der Ehe von Jane und Charles beklagt. Es war wirklich sehr penetrant.“

„Vermutlich ist Jane deshalb auch so bedrückt“, mutmaßte Mary.

„Ach, sie sollte sich aus solch einem Gerede nichts machen“, meinte Mrs. Gardiner. „Bei eurem Onkel und mir stellte sich auch erst nach zwei Jahren Nachwuchs ein; und wir haben jetzt vier prächtige, gesunde Kinder.“

„Das werde ich dieser impertinenten Person bei Gelegenheit mal unter die Nase reiben“, versprach Elizabeth und nahm einen Schluck Tee.

„Lass das sein, Lizzy“, empfahl ihr die Tante. „Damit gibst du solchen Leuten nur die Bestätigung dafür, dass du sie ernst nimmst. Glaub mir, du erreichst mehr, wenn du sie nicht beachtest. Ich denke, ich werde bei passender Gelegenheit einmal ein längeres Gespräch mit Jane führen und sie beruhigen.“

„Das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee“, erwiderte Elizabeth. „Darüber hinaus hoffe ich, dass ihr die Ruhe auf Pemberley wohl tun wird.“

In diesem Moment erschien die Bedienstete, die vorher Georgiana und Anne empfangen hatte, zaghaft an der Türschwelle des Salons, schaute sich kurz um und ging dann auf Mrs. Darcy zu.

„Verzeihen Sie, Madam“, sagte sie leise. Elizabeth schaute fragend zu ihr hoch, worauf sich die Hausangestellte zu ihr hinabbeugte und fortfuhr: „Miss Darcy und Miss de Bourgh sind vor wenigen Minuten heimgekommen. Während der Mahlzeit wollte ich Sie mit dieser Information nicht behelligen, aber nun…“

„Danke, schon gut“, unterbrach Mrs. Darcy das Mädchen, wandte sich dann in freundlichem Ton an ihre Tante und Mary und sagte: „Entschuldigt mich einen Moment.“

Dann erhob sie sich und eilte besorgt in Anne’s Zimmer, da sie annahm, dass die frühzeitige Rückkehr von Schwägerin und Cousine mit deren Gesundheitszustand zusammenhing. Erfreulicherweise fand sie Anne wohlauf, wenngleich ein wenig nachdenklich.

„Susan teilte mir mit, dass du und Georgiana bereits zurück seid“, begann Elizabeth. „Ich hoffe doch, es geschah nicht aufgrund eines allzu schlimmen Umstandes?“

„Georgiana wurde plötzlich von starker Übelkeit befallen“, gab Anne wahrheitsgemäß zu. „Sie wünschte, sich hinzulegen und auszuruhen. Deshalb hielten wir es für angebracht, wieder zurückzufahren, obwohl Mrs. Hurst uns in ihrem Haus Quartier anbot und den Arzt holen lassen wollte.“

„Das hört sich aber gar nicht gut an“, meinte Elizabeth beunruhigt. „Ich werde besser gleich mal nach ihr sehen.“

Womit Mrs. Darcy aus Anne’s Zimmer in das nebenan liegende von Georgiana eilte, was sie seltsamerweise verschlossen fand. Sofort vermutete die Hausherrin, dass wohl im Hurst’schen Hause irgendetwas vorgefallen sein musste, und klopfte vorsichtig an die Tür.

„Georgiana? Hier ist Elizabeth. Bitte, öffne doch die Tür, ich möchte gerne mit dir sprechen.“

Mrs. Darcy wartete einen Moment und lauschte. Sie vermeinte, Schluchzer zu hören. Einen Moment später schloss ihre Schwägerin die Tür auf, öffnete ihr und schaute sie mit verweinten Augen an.

„Großer Gott, Georgiana, was ist nur geschehen?“, murmelte Elizabeth mit einer Mischung aus Fassungslosigkeit und Mitleid. Dann schob sie ihre Schwägerin behutsam ins Zimmer zurück, folgte ihr und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Kaum war sie zu, fiel Georgiana ihr in die Arme und weinte hemmungslos. Elizabeth konnte nicht anders, als sie zu umarmen und ihr sanft über den Rücken zu streicheln.

„Wickham… oh, Elizabeth… er ist wirklich unglaublich gemein…“, stammelte Georgiana zwischen ihren Schluchzern.

„Wickham?“, fragte Mrs. Darcy verständnislos, wobei gleichzeitig eine große Sorge von ihr Besitz ergriff. „Was ist mit Wickham? Seid ihr ihm etwa unterwegs begegnet und er hat euch belästigt?“

„Nein… nein… zum Glück nicht… oh, Elizabeth, Mrs. Hurst und Miss Bingley erzählten, dass… dass er… oh, ich wusste wirklich nichts davon… es ist so schrecklich…“

„Was ist passiert, Georgiana? Du kannst mir alles erzählen“, forderte Mrs. Darcy ihre Schwägerin in ruhigem Ton auf, obwohl es ihr äußerst schwerfiel und ihr aufgrund von Georgiana’s Äußerungen als Erstes in den Sinn kam, dass Wickham Lydia etwas Schlimmes angetan hatte.

„Ach, Elizabeth“, kam es mit erstickter Stimme. „Ich wusste nicht, dass dieser Mistkerl… dass Wickham deine Schwester dazu bringen konnte… mit ihm… durchzubrennen… oh, ich weiß selbst, wie er ist… es tut mir so wahnsinnig leid für Lydia…“

„Was?!“, entfuhr es Mrs. Darcy überrascht. Sie brauchte einen kurzen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass Louisa und Caroline ihre Schwägerin von dem längst zurückliegenden Skandal in Kenntnis gesetzt hatten. Als es ihr jedoch klar wurde, spürte sie, wie eine unbändige Wut gegen Charles‘ taktlose Schwestern in ihr hochstieg. Für die arme Georgiana musste diese Geschichte ein großer Schock gewesen sein.

„So, dann haben dir Mrs. Hurst und Miss Bingley also davon erzählt?“, fragte Elizabeth nochmals vorsichtig nach, worauf ihre Schwägerin stumm nickte. Allmählich hatte sie sich etwas beruhigt und wischte sich nun die Tränen aus den Augen. Dann schaute sie zu ihr hoch.

„Für deine Schwester muss es schrecklich sein, mit Wickham zusammenzuleben… und dann auch noch so weit weg von euren Eltern“, meinte Georgiana mitleidig. „Können wir etwas tun, um ihr zu helfen?“

„Du musst Lydia nicht bedauern“, erwiderte Elizabeth freundlich. „Glaub mir, sie liebt Wickham und ist glücklich mit ihm. Das größte Problem scheint die Spielsucht ihres Mannes zu sein, aber aus ihren Briefen an mich lässt sich schließen, dass sie ganz zufrieden ist.“

„Wirklich?“, fragte Georgiana zweifelnd.

„Ja“, bestätigte ihr Mrs. Darcy und nickte. „Es besteht kein Grund, sich um Lydia Sorgen zu machen. Mir tut nur so leid, dass du Kummer wegen dieser alten Geschichte erlitten hast.“

„William hat dir also von mir und Wickham erzählt?“

„Ja, aber außer ihm und Oberst Fitzwilliam weiß es niemand, das versichere ich dir.“

„Das ist gut“, meinte Georgiana, die errötend ihren Blick zu Boden gesenkt hatte, nun jedoch ihre Schwägerin mit ernstem Ausdruck ansah. „Gerade, weil ich weiß, wie Wickham die Menschen für sich einzunehmen vermag, empfinde ich Mitleid mit deiner Schwester. Es fällt mir tatsächlich schwer zu glauben, dass er ihr ein guter Ehemann ist; und da du seine Spielsucht erwähntest, vermute ich, dass du Lydia hin und wieder etwas Geld schickst, damit sie wenigstens das Nötigste für sich zum Leben kaufen kann.“

„Ach, es ist gar nicht viel“, tat Elizabeth es ab. „Es hat den Anschein, dass Lydia ihren Ehemann wenigstens so gut im Griff hat, dass er ihr ein einigermaßen annehmbares Leben bietet.“

Georgiana schüttelte betrübt den Kopf und murmelte: „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie glücklich dabei ist.“

„Mach dir keine Gedanken um meine kleine Schwester“, versuchte Mrs. Darcy sie zu beschwichtigen. „Lydia wusste, dass es unschicklich war, mit Wickham davonzulaufen. Sie verstand es, ihre Gefühle für ihn derart geschickt zu verbergen, dass bis zu jenem unseligen Tag, da Mrs. Foster ihren Abschiedsbrief vorfand, kein Mensch ahnte, dass mehr als nur ein wenig Sympathie die beiden miteinander verband. Und am Tag ihrer Eheschließung war sie überaus glücklich, Mrs. Wickham zu werden. Darauf ist sie bis heute sehr stolz. Also kein falsches Mitleid mehr mit Lydia.“

„Nun gut, ich versuche es“, meinte Georgiana.

„Tut es dir noch sehr weh, wenn du an Wickham denkst?“, fragte Elizabeth vorsichtig.

„Ein wenig“, gab ihre Schwägerin zu. „Aber ich bin nicht mehr verliebt in ihn, denn ich weiß inzwischen, welch ein berechnender Charakter er ist.“

„Vielleicht wäre es ganz gut, wenn du ein wenig mehr Ablenkung hättest, als wir dir auf Pemberley bieten können, Georgiana. Denk doch noch einmal darüber nach, ob du nicht das Angebot von Felicitas annehmen möchtest, eine Weile bei ihnen in London zu verbringen. Bald beginnt wieder die Ballsaison und du hast Gelegenheit, ein paar neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen.“

„Na ja, ich könnte es mir noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen“, gab Georgiana zu und lächelte nun etwas. „Felicitas scheint tatsächlich sehr nett zu sein und ich hätte zumindest nichts dagegen, sie etwas besser kennenzulernen. Allerdings möchte ich auch Anne zur Seite stehen. Es tut mir so leid, dass sie ebenfalls mit dieser unschönen Geschichte zwischen Lydia und Wickham behelligt wurde.“

„Aha, Mrs. Hurst und Miss Bingley scheint offenbar sehr viel daran gelegen zu sein, meine kleine Schwester schlecht dastehen zu lassen“, bemerkte Elizabeth dazu nur trocken, wenngleich die Wut in ihrem Inneren wuchs.

„Ich fürchte, das geht nicht nur gegen Lydia, sondern gegen euch alle“, mutmaßte Georgiana. „Glücklicherweise gibt Anne auf derlei Geschwätz nichts, wie sie mir auf der Heimfahrt versicherte. Ihr sind Charles‘ Schwestern äußerst unangenehm und sie ist überaus erstaunt, dass ein solch liebenswürdiger Mann solche Verwandten hat.“

„Dann scheint Anne über einen gut funktionierenden Verstand zu verfügen und sogar einiges an Menschenkenntnis zu besitzen“, erwiderte ihre Schwägerin, wobei aus ihrer Stimme deutlich die Mischung zwischen Verwunderung und Anerkennung herauszuhören war.

„Nicht nur das, Elizabeth! Du hättest erleben müssen, mit welcher Souveränität sie Mrs. Hurst’s aufdringliches Anerbieten, ich könne mich in eines ihrer frisch bezogenen Gästebetten legen und - wenn es die Umstände erforderten - auch mehrere Tage bei ihr verbringen, abwies. Die gute Louisa kann nicht einmal beleidigt sein, da Anne sich überaus freundlich für deren Gastfreundschaft bedankte“, berichtete Georgiana, in Erinnerung an diese Szene, mit einem kleinen Lächelnd auf ihrem Antlitz. „Weißt du, Elizabeth, das heutige Zusammensein mit Louisa und Caroline hat mir deutlich gemacht, wie falsch sie doch sind… und eigentlich würde ich den Kontakt zu ihnen gerne abbrechen.“

„Das kann ich sehr gut verstehen, Georgiana, aber leider ist das unmöglich. Mrs. Hurst und Miss Bingley sind gesellschaftlich geachtete Damen, denen wir nicht aus dem Weg gehen können, selbst wenn wir wollten. Zudem ist meine Schwester mit Charles verheiratet, der gleichzeitig der beste Freund meines Mannes ist. Du siehst gewiss ein, dass es die Höflichkeit erfordert, sie hin und wieder anstandshalber einzuladen.“

„Oh, ich weiß nicht, wie ich jemals wieder freundlich oder gar höflich zu ihnen sein kann“, jammerte Georgiana. „Ich habe dich und deine Schwestern sehr gern und finde es abscheulich, dass Louisa und Caroline so schlecht hinter eurem Rücken über euch reden.“

„Meine Schwestern und ich wissen, dass die beiden uns nicht mögen“, erklärte Elizabeth daraufhin ironisch. „Und Charles‘ Schwestern zeigen es uns auch immer wieder durch spitze Bemerkungen oder kleine Gesten. Wir nehmen das nicht allzu ernst, weißt du. Darum gebe ich dir den Rat, meine liebe Georgiana, es genauso zu machen wie wir: Begegne ihnen einfach mit sachlicher, höflicher Distanz. Es ist eine gute Übung für die Zukunft, denn im Leben ist man nun einmal immer wieder dazu gezwungen, freundlich oder höflich zu Menschen zu sein, die einem unsympathisch sind oder sich einfach schlecht benehmen.“

„Ich werde an meiner Selbstbeherrschung arbeiten“, versprach Georgiana.

„Und ich versichere dir, dass du sie bereits jetzt schon ziemlich gut beherrscht“, meinte ihre Schwägerin. „Denn ich nehme doch an, dass du vor Charles‘ Schwestern nicht in Tränen ausgebrochen bist, sondern erst, nachdem du dich in dein Zimmer zurückgezogen hast?“

„Ja, das stimmt!“

„Na, siehst du! Deshalb bist du nun auch bereit, dich in große Gesellschaften zu begeben, meine liebe Georgiana“, lobte Elizabeth. „Und wenn du möchtest, würde ich dich jetzt gerne zu uns in den großen Salon hinunterbitten, wo wir bis zum Tee noch ein wenig mit Mr. und Mrs. Gardiner zu plaudern gedenken. Wir würden uns freuen, wenn du für unsere Gäste und uns ein Lied mit deiner wunderschönen Stimme vorträgst.“

„Ich glaube, singen kann ich heute nicht. Wäre es auch in Ordnung, wenn ich nur etwas vorspiele?“

„Aber natürlich, Georgiana.“

~~~~~

Elizabeth hatte Anne ebenfalls gebeten, mit ihnen in den großen Salon hinunterzukommen, was diese auch sehr gerne tat, und machte sie mit Mr. und Mrs. Gardiner bekannt. Unerwartet fand sich Mr. Gardiner dann wenig später in einem Gespräch mit der jungen Dame, die sich interessiert nach seinem Beruf und den Erfahrungen, die er dabei machte, erkundigte. Die Aufgaben eines Kaufmanns schienen Anne tatsächlich zu faszinieren. Schließlich meinte sie: „Es ist sicherlich aufregend, die Gewürze aus Indien, China oder Amerika selbst in Händen zu halten. Kaum vorstellbar, welch weite Reisen all die Waren hinter sich haben, die wir dann wie selbstverständlich im Laden kaufen können. Ihr Beruf muss Ihnen viel Freude bereiten, Mr. Gardiner.“

„Das tut er, Miss Anne“, versicherte der freundliche Onkel Elizabeth’s, völlig angetan von dem offenen, natürlichen Wesen dieser jungen Dame, die gesellschaftlich doch so viel höher stand als er. „Wenn Sie es wünschen, führe ich Sie gern einmal durch mein Geschäft und und mein Lagerhaus.“

„Darauf komme ich ein anderes Mal gerne zurück, Mr. Gardiner“, versprach Anne. „Doch jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich bitte. Ihre Nichte Mary wird uns gleich etwas auf dem Klavier vortragen, und ich gestehe, dass ich es liebe, ihr dabei zuzuhören. Sie ist eine hervorragende Pianistin.“

Mr. Gardiner nickte lächelnd, schenkte seiner freundlichen Gesprächspartnerin Tee in ihre Tasse nach und lauschte dann mit ihr zusammen dem Spiel der gerade eben gelobten jungen Frau.

Währenddessen hatte Elizabeth ihren Mann zu einem Gespräch unter vier Augen etwas abseits an ein Fenster gelotst und ihm im Flüsterton berichtet, womit die beiden Schwestern seines besten Freundes Georgiana konfrontiert hatten. William, dessen reizbares Temperament auch vor Leuten seines eigenen Standes kein Pardon kannte, wurde so zornig, dass sich seine Augenbrauen in bedrohlicher Weise zusammenzogen. Elizabeth hatte beträchtliche Mühe, ihn davon abzuhalten, sofort zum Haus der Familie Hurst aufzubrechen, um Louisa und Caroline zur Rede zu stellen.

„Du willst den Damen doch nicht etwa den Triumpf gönnen, dich aus der Fassung gebracht zu haben?!“, wisperte sie ihm aufgeregt zu. „Sie konnten ja nicht ahnen, in welch unglückseliger Weise deine Schwester mit Wickham verbunden war. Und Georgiana hat sich mittlerweile wieder gefangen und empfindet einzig und allein Mitleid mit Lydia. Außerdem hegt sie den Wunsch, möglichst wenig Kontakt mit Mrs. Hurst und Miss Bingley zu pflegen. Wenn du jetzt aber hingehst und den beiden Damen deinen Zorn über ihre Geschwätzigkeit offen zeigst, werden sie beginnen, sich Fragen über den Grund deiner Aufgebrachtheit zu stellen, William. Bitte, mein Schatz, glaub mir, es ist besser, sie nicht zu beachten.“

Mr. Darcy schnaubte, atmete ein paarmal heftig ein und aus und blickte besorgt zu Georgiana. Diese jedoch unterhielt sich gerade lächelnd mit Kitty und Mrs. Gardiner, was Elizabeth’s Worte bestätigte, dass sie die Fassung zurückgewonnen hatte. Dennoch schmerzte ihn die Vorstellung, dass Charles‘ Schwestern Georgiana‘s Liebeskummer um Wickham wieder hervorgerufen haben könnten. Er erinnerte sich nur allzu gut daran, dass sie tagelang weinte, nachdem ihr klar geworden war, welch übles Spiel der Sohn ihres verstorbenen Verwalters mit ihr gespielt hatte.

„Hm“, brummte William missmutig. „Wahrscheinlich hast du recht, Liebling. Dennoch werde ich diese Angelegenheit nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen.“

~~~

Es brauchte einige Minuten, ehe William sich wieder so weit in der Gewalt hatte, dass er sich erneut in freundlicher Weise seinen Gästen widmen konnte. Der Rest des Nachmittags verging dann angenehm mit Plauderei, Musik und dem Versprechen Elizabeth’s an Mrs. Gardiner, mit Mary und Kitty am darauffolgenden Tag nachmittags vorbeizukommen. William hatte seiner Frau nämlich nahegelegt, die Abreise um zwei Tage zu verschieben, da er unbedingt mit Mr. Hurst sprechen wollte und wusste, dass dieser erst am übernächsten Tag wieder in London sein würde. Elizabeth war es ganz recht, denn sie beabsichtigte, ihre beiden jüngeren Schwestern bei Tante Gardiner zu lassen, während Georgiana und Anne von Felicitas Fitzwilliam eingeladen worden war, einen Tag bei ihr zu verbringen. Zwar hatten sie zunächst abgesagt, weil sie ursprünglich ja morgen früh abreisen wollten, aber Elizabeth war sich sicher, dass die junge Lady Fitzwilliam sich freuen würde, wenn man sie davon in Kenntnis setzte, dass sich die Abfahrt nach Pemberley verschoben hatte und es ihren beiden Cousinen nun doch möglich war, sie einen Tag lang zu besuchen. Sobald sie endlich den Nachmittag allein für sich hatte, würde sie den Abtransport der drei Koffer, die Mary’s neue Garderobe enthielten, nach Pemberley veranlassen…

~~~

Nachdem man das Ehepaar Gardiner verabschiedet hatte, bat Anne Mary zu einem Gespräch unter vier Augen. Verwundert folgte die Mittlere der Bennet-Schwestern der jungen Dame auf ihr Zimmer und setzte sich auf deren Aufforderung auf einen der beiden Stühle, die an dem kleinen Tisch am Fenster standen. Anne ließ sich ihr gegenüber auf den anderen Stuhl nieder und lächelte sie an.

„Gewiss haben Sie sich ebenso wie Ihre Schwester Elizabeth darüber gewundert, dass meine Cousine und ich so frühzeitig wieder von unserem Besuch bei Mrs. Hurst zurückgekehrt sind, nicht wahr?“, begann Anne dann das Gespräch. Mary nickte stumm und schaute ihre Gesprächspartnerin gespannt an.

„Einer der Gründe, warum Georgiana und ich es vorzogen, der Gesellschaft von Mrs. Hurst und ihrer Schwester zu entfliehen, lag in dem Umstand, dass die beiden uns mit Gesprächsthemen belästigten, die uns nicht besonders genehm waren“, fuhr Anne fort. „Dennoch kam uns dabei etwas zu Ohren, was vor allem mich sehr interessiert, wenngleich ich einräumen muss, dass es mich eigentlich nichts angeht, meine liebe Mary. Ich bitte Sie deshalb auch um Verzeihung. Aber ich kann nicht umhin, Sie zu fragen, ob Ihre Familie in finanziellen Schwierigkeiten steckt.“

„Wie bitte?!“, entfuhr es Mary fassungslos. „Wie kommen Sie denn auf diesen Gedanken, Anne?“

„Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, dass ich so impertinent bin“, entschuldigte sich die junge Dame nochmals, wobei sie diesmal eine besorgte Miene zeigte. „Aber ich betrachte Sie als meine Freundin und würde Ihnen und Ihrer Familie gerne helfen, wenn Sie sich in einer Notlage befinden.“

Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen in dem Raum, denn Miss Bennet brauchte eine Weile, ehe sie sich wieder fing. Dann jedoch blickte sie Anne ins Gesicht und lächelte etwas.

„Sie sind wirklich überaus gütig, Miss Anne, aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass mir von finanziellen Schwierigkeiten in meiner Familie nichts bekannt ist“, erwiderte Mary dann. „Bitte, verraten Sie mir doch, was Sie veranlasst hat, dies zu glauben.“

„Nun, der Gedanke war naheliegend, nachdem uns die Schwestern von Mr. Bingley berichteten, dass Sie angeblich eine Stelle als Gouvernante oder Gesellschafterin suchen.“

„Ach so!“, meinte Mary erleichtert und fühlte, wie ihr ein Stein von der Seele rollte. Anne’s Frage hatte in ihr nämlich zunächst die Befürchtung geschürt, dass irgendein schlimmes Ereignis die Familie Bennet ereilt hatte, von dem sie nur noch nichts wusste. Dabei resultierte die Schlussfolgerung von Miss de Bourgh nur aus dem dummen Geschwätz der Bingley-Schwestern. „Ich bin tatsächlich in einer Londoner Agentur für Gouvernanten gewesen, wo mir Mrs. Hurst und Miss Bingley begegneten. Und es entspricht der Wahrheit, dass ich auf der Suche nach einer Stellung bin.“

„Aha“, meinte Anne und beäugte ihr Gegenüber interessiert. „Aber verzeihen Sie, Mary, wenn ich indiskret frage: Wie kommt die Tochter eines Gentleman dazu, sich eine Arbeit bei fremden Leuten zu suchen, wenn keinerlei finanzielle Not sie dazu zwingt?“

„Ich möchte etwas Sinnvolles tun“, erwiderte Mary prompt und schilderte Anne dann in aller Ausführlichkeit ihr Leben in Longbourne, erzählte von Mrs. Bennet, die sie und Kitty andauernd auf irgendwelche Bälle schleppte, damit sie dort den Mann fürs Leben fänden.

„Meiner jüngeren Schwester Catherine gefällt das ja“, gab Mary schließlich zu. „Aber mir ist es zu viel, fast jeden Abend auf irgendwelchen Gesellschaften zu verbringen. Ich habe nun einmal nicht so viel Vergnügen daran, meine Zeit mit Menschen zu verbringe, die sich kaum für mich interessieren und mit denen ich mich nicht angeregt unterhalten kann. Die meisten Leute sind doch recht oberflächlich und ein Ball ist nun einmal nicht gerade der geeignete Ort, um tiefergehende Gespräche zu führen. Meistens langweile ich mich dabei ziemlich.“

„Eigentlich dachte ich immer, dass gerade Bälle ein Anlass sind, Bekanntschaften zu schließen“, meinte Anne verwundert. „Doch ich gebe zu, wenig Ahnung von derlei gesellschaftlichen Zusammenkünften zu haben.“

„Vielleicht wäre es mir nicht ganz so zuwider, wenn wir nur ab und zu auf Bälle gehen würden – und vielleicht könnte ich mich damit anfreunden, wenn ich dann hin und wieder auf jemanden treffen würde, mit dem ich mich tatsächlich gut unterhalten könnte“, sagte Mary ein wenig versöhnlicher. „Am Schlimmsten ist jedoch, dass meine Mutter nicht von dem Gedanken abzubringen ist, mich zu verheiraten.“

„Sie möchte Sie sicherlich gut versorgt wissen“, erwiderte Anne verständnisvoll. „Hegen Sie denn nicht den Wunsch zu heiraten, Mary?“

„Nein, nicht unbedingt. Außerdem besteht darauf nicht die geringste Aussicht, da ich nicht so hübsch bin wie meine Schwestern, was von meiner Mutter auch stets beklagt wird“, erklärte die Angesprochene sachlich. „Ich fürchte, dass sie damit recht hat, denn Männer haben für mich kaum einen Blick übrig.“

„Die Ansicht Ihrer Mutter scheint mir sehr hart und ziemlich ungerecht zu sein“, widersprach Anne und schenkte Mary nun wieder ein Lächeln. „Ich finde, dass Sie eine hübsche, junge Dame sind. Darüber hinaus haben Sie sicherlich bemerkt, wie sympathisch ich Sie finde, nicht wahr?“

„Die Sympathie liegt ganz auf meiner Seite“, gab Mary zu, deren Wangen sich aufgrund des Kompliments ihrer Gesprächspartnerin hochrot verfärbt hatten.

„Das ist überaus erfreulich“, sagte Anne. „Zufällig verhält es sich so, dass ich gerade auf der Suche nach einer Gesellschafterin für mich bin, weil die Dame, die die Stellung bisher innehatte, sich zur Ruhe setzen will. Könnten Sie sich vorstellen, auf Rosings zu leben, Mary?“

Als Miss Bennet dieses Angebot hörte, starrte sie ihr Gegenüber mit großen Augen an. Miss Anne de Bourgh, eine junge Dame aus höheren Adelskreisen, wünschte sich ausgerechnet sie, die unscheinbare Mary Bennet, als Gesellschafterin… sie hatte sie vorhin sogar als >Freundin< bezeichnet… als >Freundin<… sogar als >hübsche, junge Dame<… sie schien sie wirklich aufrichtig gern zu haben… und sie würde dann auf Schloss Rosings leben, weit weg von Hertfortshire…

„Oh, Miss Anne, Ihr Angebot ehrt mich“, hauchte Mary überwältigt. „Und ich nehme es mit Freuden und voller Dankbarkeit an…“ 


	14. Chapter 14

Noch am gleichen Abend bat Anne nach dem Dinner William und Elizabeth zu einem Gespräch unter vier Augen und setzte sie davon in Kenntnis, dass Mary als ihre Gesellschafterin mit nach Rosings kommen würde. Das Ehepaar Darcy war sehr überrascht, hatte es doch nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihre Cousine ganz von selbst auf diesen Gedanken kommen würde.

„Allerdings meinte Mary, es gäbe noch eine Hürde zu überwinden“, gab Anne zu bedenken und warf Elizabeth und William einen eindringlichen Blick zu. „Mr. Bennet müsste sein Einverständnis dazu geben, dass seine Tochter bei mir arbeitet. Doch ich befürchte, dass dies nicht leicht zu erreichen sein wird.“

„Überlass das getrost mir“, sagte Elizabeth lächelnd. „Mein Vater wird bestimmt nichts dagegen haben, wenn man ihm in vernünftiger Weise die Vorteile von Mary’s Wunsch darlegt.“

„Dennoch glaube ich, dass dies seine Zeit braucht“, erwiderte Anne. „Und eigentlich wollte ich bereits im September mit Mary nach Rosings zurückkehren.“

„Dem steht nichts entgegen“, behauptete William nun mit fester Stimme, was ihm einen verwunderten Blick von Frau und Cousine eintrug. „Offiziell könnte Mary dich erstmal als deine Freundin besuchen. Ich bin sicher, dass meine Schwiegermutter davon höchst entzückt sein wird. Alles Weitere wird sich später mit Mr. Bennet klären lassen.“

Anne war damit einverstanden und teilte dies Mary etwas später nach dem Gespräch unter vier Augen mit. Bei der abendlichen Zusammenkunft im Salon setzte William dann alle davon in Kenntnis, dass sich die Abreise nach Pemberley um etwa zwei Tage verschob. Danach unterbreitete Elizabeth den Mädchen ihre Pläne für den morgigen Tag. Sie hatte Felicitas Fitzwilliam gleich nach der Verabschiedung von Mr. und Mrs. Gardiner geschrieben und inzwischen durch einen Boten die Antwort erhalten, dass diese sich über einen Besuch von Anne und Georgiana freuen würde.

Und so verlief der nächste Tag ganz nach den Vorstellungen Elizabeth’s. Nachdem sie ihre beiden jüngeren Schwestern bei den Gardiners abgeliefert und noch eine Tasse Tee mit ihrer Tante getrunken hatte, war sie wieder nach Hause gefahren, um Mary’s Geschenke und alle anderen Einkäufe mit einem gesonderten Wagen nach Pemberley vorauszuschicken. Die dazu nötigen Anweisungen hatte sie dem Kutscher in Form eines Briefes an Mrs. Reynolds mitgegeben und konnte sich darauf verlassen, dass die zuverlässige Haushälterin alle ihre diesbezüglichen Wünsche erfüllte.

William hingegen hatte seine Schwester und Anne zum Haus von Adam Fitzwilliam begleitet, wo ihn der Hausherr und seine charmante Gattin, eine hochgewachsene, schlanke Frau mit kastanienbraunem Haar und grünen Katzenaugen, dazu überredeten, mit ihnen ein zweites Frühstück einzunehmen. Dabei schlug Felicitas Georgiana und Anne erneut vor, doch noch bis Freitag zu bleiben und mit ihnen auf den Ball von Mrs. Hurst zu gehen.

„Also, ich weiß nicht…“, meinte Georgiana zaghaft, um die Hausherrin nicht zu kränken. Denn sie konnte ihr schlecht sagen, was sie mittlerweile von Louisa hielt, mit der Adam’s Frau seit ihrem Aufenthalt in London regelmäßig Kontakt hatte.

„Tut mir leid, Felicitas, das ist wirklich lieb gemeint, aber mir steht im Moment nicht der Sinn danach“, lehnte Anne es in freundlichem, wenngleich festem Ton ab. „Ehrlich gesagt, sehne ich mich nach der Ruhe und Zurückgezogenheit von Rosings.“

„Ja, das verstehe ich natürlich“, meinte Felicitas mitfühlend. „Aber bist du wirklich sicher, dass du es allein in dem großen Haus aushalten wirst, Anne?“

„Vielleicht wäre es ganz gut, wenn Gerald dich nach Hause begleiten würde“, schlug Adam vor und schaute ebenfalls besorgt auf seine zarte Cousine.

„Ihr seid wirklich sehr fürsorglich, aber für die Heimreise habe ich bereits eine nette Begleitung“, erwiderte Anne. „Und in Rosings bin ich doch gar nicht so allein, denn immerhin habe ich eine Gesellschafterin, und vermutlich wird Mr. Collins auch des Öfteren bei mir vorbeikommen, wenn ich wieder zu Hause weile. Ich bin schon sehr gespannt zu erfahren, was sich während meiner Abwesenheit alles ins Hunsfort zugetragen hat. Ich finde es nicht so gut, zu lange von zu Hause fort zu sein.“

„Nun ja, auch das kann ich nachvollziehen“, meinte Felicitas, wenngleich ihr deutlich anzumerken war, dass sie Anne’s Absage bedauerte. „Sehr schade. Doch vielleicht sehen wir uns wenigstens noch in Pemberley?“

„Vielleicht…“, räumte Anne ein, womit sich Adam’s Frau zufriedengeben musste.

Felicitas wandte sich danach mit bittendem Blick an Georgiana: „Kann ich wenigstens dich überreden, noch ein paar Tage zu bleiben und an dem Ball teilzunehmen? Mir wäre wirklich viel wohler, wenn du dabei wärst. Außer Mrs. Hurst und ihrer Schwester kenne ich kaum jemanden in London. Es wäre doch sicherlich auch eine nette Abwechslung für dich, Georgiana.“

„Möglicherweise“, gab Miss Darcy zu, sah jedoch unsicher zu ihrem Bruder. „Aber viel lieber möchte ich an dem Erntedankfest auf Pemberley teilnehmen, anstatt auf einem Londoner Ball.“

„Oh, das eine schließt das andere nicht aus“, meinte Felicitas daraufhin lebhaft. „Die Einladung bei Mrs. Hurst ist am Freitag. Danach planen Adam und ich ohnehin, nach Pemberley hinauszufahren. Mein Mann hat mir dermaßen von eurer traditionellen Erntedankfeier vorgeschwärmt, dass ich unbedingt dabei sein muss.“

Adam lachte ein wenig über die freudig strahlenden Augen seiner jungen Frau und fügte dann hinzu: „Du siehst also, Georgiana, es gibt nichts, was dich daran hindern könnte, noch ein paar Tage bei uns zu verbringen. Außerdem hat Gerald versprochen, am Freitag zu kommen und ebenfalls an dem Ball von Mrs. Hurst teilzunehmen. Darüber hinaus schrieb er mir, dass er um Urlaub gebeten und diesen auch erhalten habe, was nichts anderes bedeutet, als dass er uns ebenfalls nach Pemberley begleiten wird. Ich wage sogar zu behaupten, mein Bruder beabsichtigt, seinen neuen Landsitz zu inspizieren.“

Nun wandte sich der Hausherr wieder Anne zu und fuhr fort: „Deshalb liegt es auf der Hand, dass er dich nach Kent zurückbegleitet.“

„Wenn es sich so verhält, habe ich natürlich nichts dagegen“, antwortete die Angesprochene.

„Es scheint mir vernünftig zu sein, dass Gerald mit euch nach Rosings fährt“, meinte William. „Bestimmt bleibt er auch eine Weile auf seinem neuen Besitz, so dass er hin und wieder nach dir schauen kann.“

Anne nickte stumm und trank einen Schluck Tee, während William und Adam einen vielsagenden Blick miteinander tauschten. Dann erhob sich Mr. Darcy und entschuldigte sich damit, noch einige Sachen erledigen zu müssen. Adam stand ebenfalls auf, um ihn bis zur Haustür zu begleiten. Kaum waren die beiden Männer jedoch aus dem Esszimmer und damit außer Hörweite der Damen, wisperte Adam seinem Cousin zu: „Tante Catherine hatte vermutlich genau das im Sinn, als sie meinem Bruder ein großes Gut in unmittelbarer Nachbarschaft von Rosings Park vererbte. Nachdem klar war, dass du Anne nicht heiratest, wollte sie sicherstellen, dass sich wenigstens einer aus der Familie um ihre Tochter und deren Angelegenheiten kümmert, wenn sie einmal nicht mehr ist.“

„Man kann es Tante Catherine nicht verdenken“, brummte William. „Anne ist zwar eine kluge, junge Frau, aber auch ich bezweifle stark, dass sie allein gut mit allem zurechtkommt. Und das liegt nicht nur daran, dass unsere Tante alles von ihr fernhielt, was die Verwaltung ihrer Besitztümer und Gelder betrifft, sondern auch wegen ihres zarten Naturells und ihrer labilen Gesundheit.“

„Aber ob Gerald da gerade der Richtige ist?“, murmelte Adam zweifelnd. „Immerhin ist er Soldat und kein Verwalter.“

„Das macht nichts! Wenigstens ist er ein anständiger, pflichtbewusster Mensch und es beruhigt mich, ihn wenigstens ab und zu in Anne’s Nähe zu wissen. Denn ich gehe davon aus, dass er nicht ewig Urlaub von seinem Regiment hat“, meinte William. „Jedenfalls sollten wir regelmäßigen Kontakt zu Anne halten, um ihr zu helfen, falls es nötig sein sollte.“

„Ja, das scheint mir eine gute Idee zu sein“, pflichtete Adam ihm bei. „Vielleicht wäre es aber auch angebracht, Anne allmählich in die Gesellschaft einzuführen. Meine Frau und ich würden diese Aufgabe gern übernehmen.“

„Damit sollten wir noch etwas warten, bis Anne sich von dem Verlust ihrer Mutter wieder so weit erholt hat, dass sie bereit ist, sich in größere Gesellschaft zu begeben. Außerdem fände ich es besser, Anne’s Debüt in einem privaten Kreis stattfinden zu lassen.“

„Tatsächlich?“

„Natürlich! Bedenke doch, wie isoliert sie unter der Kontrolle ihrer Mutter aufwuchs. Sie ist jung und ihre Menschenkenntnis wird daher äußerst dürftig sein. In Anbetracht des Umstandes, dass unsere Cousine eine sehr gute Partie ist, müssen wir alles tun, um sie vor etwaigen Mitgiftjägern zu schützen.“

„Daran habe ich kaum einen Gedanken verschwendet, William, aber du hast natürlich recht“, räumte Adam ein. „Bei Georgiana verhält es sich ja ähnlich. Dennoch ist sie bereits in die Gesellschaft eingeführt worden und hat auch einige Bekannte hier, die sie gerne wiedersähen. Vielleicht könntest du sie dazu überreden, noch etwas bei uns zu verweilen?“

„Nein, nein, ich halte mich da raus“, entgegnete sein Cousin. „Es ist Georgiana’s eigene Entscheidung, ob sie bleiben will oder nicht. Doch nun entschuldige mich, Adam. Ich muss etwas Dringendes erledigen.“

~~~

Bei dieser dringenden Angelegenheit, die Mr. Darcy erledigen musste, handelte es sich um einen Brief an Mr. Hurst, in dem er ihn um ein sofortiges Gespräch nach seiner Ankunft bat. Rasch war das Schreiben aufgesetzt und durch Boten zum Haus der Familie Hurst gebracht, wo der Butler es mit der klaren Anweisung erhielt, es nur persönlich an Mr. John Hurst auszuhändigen, was der Bedienstete versprach. Louisa und Caroline bekamen davon nichts mit, da sie an diesem Vormittag mit dem Schreiben von weiteren Einladungen zu dem in vier Tagen stattfindenden Ball beschäftigt waren und nach dem Mittagessen beabsichtigten, erneut _‚Madelines Elegance Wardrobe for Ladies‘_ aufzusuchen, um sich für das große Ereignis entsprechend auszustaffieren.

In der Zwischenzeit war der Wagen mit den neugekauften Kleidungsstücken längst nach Pemberley unterwegs und Elizabeth schaute die heutige Post durch, in der sich auch ein Brief von Mrs. Hurst an Miss Darcy befand. Grimmig dachte sie, dass sich diese falsche Schlange gewiss nach dem Befinden Georgiana’s erkundigen wollte, und war einen Moment lang versucht, das Schreiben zu verbrennen. Doch dann besann Elizabeth sich wieder, atmete tief durch und rief sich ins Gedächtnis zurück, dass sie Georgiana gestern gepredigt hatte, sich in Selbstbeherrschung zu üben. Nun, dann musste sie mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen. Dennoch nahm sie sich vor, bei Georgiana zu bleiben, wenn diese sich dazu entschloss, Mrs. Hurst’s Brief zu öffnen und zu lesen, anstatt ihn einfach zu vernichten.

Indessen saß Mary auf einem Sessel in der Wohnstube der Gardiners und beobachtete geistesabwesend, wie Kitty mit den beiden dreijährigen Söhnen ihrer Tante auf dem weichen Teppich spielte, während der fünfjährige Edgar selbstvergessen am Tisch ein Bild malte und die zehnjährige Alicia, auf die die Eltern besonders stolz waren, fleißig ihre Etüden am Klavier übte.

Mary konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie die neue Gesellschafterin von Anne war und dass sogar ihr Schwager William sich zusammen mit Lizzy bei ihrem Vater dafür einsetzen wollte, dass sie diese Tätigkeit auch ausüben durfte. Sie wusste, dass Papa Lizzy kaum etwas abschlagen konnte, vor allem dann nicht, wenn William Darcy sie unterstützte. Hinzu kam, dass sogar Mama großen Respekt vor diesem Schwiegersohn besaß und ihm bisher immer Recht gegeben hatte, egal worum es sich dabei handelte. Die Zustimmung ihres Vaters zu ihrer Tätigkeit als Gesellschafterin einer vornehmen Dame war so gut wie sicher…

„Mary, wo bist du nur mit deinen Gedanken?“, drang da plötzlich die Stimme ihrer Tante an ihr Ohr. Sofort blickte die junge Frau schuldbewusst hoch.

„Entschuldige, Tante Meredith, aber ich dachte gerade an die Abreise…“, stotterte sie.

„Du bist wirklich unglaublich“, meinte Mrs. Gardiner und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Langweile ich dich etwa?“

„Nein, nein, keineswegs“, versicherte Mary ihr schnell. „Es ist nur… weißt du, unvorhergesehene Dinge haben sich aufgetan und… nun ja, seit wir auf Pemberley sind…“

„Ja, ja, es ist wirklich ein unglücklicher Zufall, dass Kitty und du ausgerechnet zu dem Zeitpunkt dort ankommt, als die Tante von Mr. Darcy im Sterben liegt“, meinte Mrs. Gardiner ernst. „Ich hörte, dass Lizzy dir die Leitung des Haushalts übertrug, als sie nach dem Tod von Lady Catherine mit Miss Darcy nach Rosings aufbrechen musste, und dass du diese Aufgabe gut bewältigt hättest. Deine Eltern können wirklich stolz auf dich sein.“

„Danke, Tante Meredith“, murmelte Mary und errötete.

„Sicherlich ist es im Moment nicht besonders fröhlich auf Pemberley, da die junge Miss de Bourgh dort weilt. Sie scheint mir sehr nett zu sein, aber dennoch wird aufgrund der zurückliegenden tragischen Ereignisse eine bedrückte Stimmung auf dem Familiensitz der Darcy’s herrschen, nicht wahr?“

„Ach, es geht eigentlich. Miss Anne ist ein wenig zur Ruhe gekommen und genießt es, lange Spaziergänge durch den großen Park zu machen. Ich habe das Vergnügen, sie dabei zu begleiten. Außerdem verbringen wir die Abende auf Pemberley häufig im Musikzimmer, da wir alle es lieben, musikalischen Vorträgen zu lauschen, selbst der kleine Nathaniel. Es ist tatsächlich sehr harmonisch, Tante Meredith, und ich freue mich darauf, wieder dorthin zurückzukehren.“

„Ja, das kann ich gut verstehen“, pflichtete Mrs. Gardiner ihr bei und nickte. „Es ist ein sehr schönes, großes Gebäude, in dem jede Generation ihre Spuren hinterlassen hat. Allerdings muss ich gestehen, dass ich in die Parkanlagen von Pemberley fast noch mehr verliebt bin. Kein Wunder, dass Miss Anne sich dort so gut erholen konnte. Was meinst du, ob der Park in Rosings wohl auch so schön ist?“

„Keine Ahnung, aber das werde ich wohl bald selbst sehen können“, entfuhr es Mary unvorsichtigerweise, was ihre Tante sofort hellhörig machte.

„Wie meinst du das, mein Kind?“

„Nun… nun ja… Miss Anne lud mich ein, sie zu besuchen…“, stotterte die dermaßen Ertappte und wurde wieder rot. „William meinte, ich… ich könne sie gleich… und Lizzy meinte auch, Mama hätte wohl nichts dagegen…“

„Eine große Ehre für dich, dass die junge Dame dich dermaßen auszeichnet“, sagte Mrs. Gardiner anerkennend. „Ja, ich glaube auch, dass deine Mutter sehr damit einverstanden sein wird, wenn du eine Weile als Gast auf Rosings Park weilst. Hast du eigentlich mal wieder Nachricht von deinen Eltern erhalten, Mary?“

„Mama schrieb letztens, dass sie sich wunderbar in Bath erholt haben und es sehr bedauerlich sei, dass sie bald wieder heimfahren müssten“, erzählte Mary. „Aber sie freue sich auch auf den Mittsommernachtsball in Lucas Lodge und hofft, dass wir bis dahin wieder zurück wären. Aber daraus wird nichts…“

„Daraus wird nichts?“, fragte Mrs. Gardiner stirnrunzelnd.

„Nein, denn William hat uns gebeten, noch bis Mitte September zu bleiben“, antwortete Kitty nun anstelle von Mary rasch und blickte ihre Tante mit leuchtenden Augen an. „In Pemberley findet ein großes Erntedankfest mit Musik und Tanz statt, von dem Georgiana mir bereits vorgeschwärmt hat. Das wird mich sicherlich reichlich dafür entschädigen, dass ich nicht an Sir Williams Ball teilhaben kann. Ich wäre noch glücklicher, wenn Elizabeth mir erlauben würde, auf Mrs. Hurst’s Ball am kommenden Freitag zu gehen.“

„So?“, wunderte sich die Tante. „Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Mrs. Hurst etwas gegen euch hätte.“

„Wahrscheinlich stimmt das auch“, erwiderte Kitty lebhaft. „Nichtsdestotrotz hat sie uns alle dazu eingeladen, als wir vorgestern bei Charles waren; und immerhin ist es ein Ball, nicht wahr? Ist doch egal, dass er von Mrs. Hurst veranstaltet wird. Wenn sie und ihre Schwester sehen, mit wie vielen Männern ich tanze, werden sie große Augen machen.“

Mrs. Gardiner lachte etwas, während Mary nur missbilligend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Was du wieder für einen Unsinn redest, Kitty“, sagte die ältere Miss Bennet dann. „Erstens wird Elizabeth dir nicht erlauben, auf diesen Ball zu gehen, und zweitens solltest du von dir aus den Umgang mit Mrs. Hurst und ihrer Schwester meiden. Hast du denn ganz vergessen, dass Miss Bingley versucht hat, dich zu beleidigen?“

„Umso mehr bereitet es mir Vergnügen, sie zu ärgern, indem ich mit so vielen netten Männern wie möglich tanze!“, entgegnete die jüngere Miss Bennet kampfeslustig. „Außerdem bin ich viel hübscher als sie…“

„Du bist wahrhaftig ein glückliches Kind“, murmelte Mrs. Gardiner und schüttelte nochmals den Kopf, während sie ihrem Schwager Henry, dem Vater ihrer fünf Nichten, innerlich zustimmte, dass Kitty neben Lydia seine albernste Tochter war…

 

~~~~~

 

Entgegen seinem ursprünglichen Plan kam Mr. Hurst bereits am selben Tag zu später Stunde wieder in sein Londoner Haus zurück. Sein Vorhaben, neue Verwalter für seine beiden größeren Landgüter zu verpflichten, war schneller von Erfolg gekrönt, als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte. William Darcy hatte ihm zwei junge Männer empfohlen, die vor kurzem erst ihre kaufmännische Lehre abgeschlossen hatten und dringend auf der Suche nach einer guten Stellung gewesen waren. Da die beiden auf ihn den Eindruck machten, tüchtige, kompetente Burschen zu sein, war Mr. Hurst gerne bereit, ihnen eine Chance zu geben. Und er war sicher, dass sie ihn nicht enttäuschen würden, denn auf die Menschenkenntnis eines William Darcy war in der Regel Verlass.

Zudem freute sich Mr. Hurst auch auf die Rückkehr seiner Mutter und seiner kleinen Schwester, die seit zwei Jahren durch ganz Europa gereist waren, bis sie sich vor einem Jahr in Italien niederließen und dort in einem größeren Herrenhaus in der Toskana wohnten. Vor allem seine Mutter fehlte Mr. Hurst sehr und er hatte ihr vor etwa drei Wochen geschrieben, welche Sorgen er sich um Louisa machte, seitdem sie ihr zweites Kind erwartete. Zu seiner Freude antwortete ihm seine Mutter umgehend, dass es an der Zeit wäre, wieder nach Hause zurückzukehren. Überglücklich sandte er eine Mitteilung, dass ihr und Leticia jederzeit eine Tür bei ihm offenstehe und dass er sie in seinem Londoner Domizil erwarte. Daraufhin folgte ein erneutes Schreiben seiner Mutter, dass sie morgen Vormittag eintreffen würde, falls nichts dazwischen komme.

Gut gelaunt ging Mr. Hurst schnurstracks in das Zimmer seines kleinen Sohnes, nach dem er sich sehnte, und fand, wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, das Knäblein in tiefem Schlummer. Dorothy, die neue Kinderfrau, schlief ebenfalls hier in einem schmalen Bett an der Wand gegenüber dem Kinderbettchen, erwachte aber, als der Vater ihres Schützlings die Tür vorsichtig öffnete.

„Entschuldigung“, wisperte John Hurst freundlich. „Ich wollte nur sehen, wie es dem Kleinen geht.“

„Johnny war sehr brav“, flüsterte das müde Mädchen zurück. „Es ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm.“

Zufrieden mit dieser Auskunft zog der Hausherr die Tür wieder leise hinter sich zu, um sich dann dem Gemach seiner Gattin zu nähern. Leise klopfte er an.

„Wer ist da?“, hörte er die aufgeregte, leicht erboste Stimme seiner Louisa, öffnete daraufhin lächelnd und murmelte: „Ich bin wieder da, mein Schatz. Wie geht es dir?“

„Oh, John“, keuchte sie und er hörte, dass sie erleichtert aufatmete. „Wie kannst du mich nur dermaßen erschrecken? Ich war gerade im Begriff einzuschlafen.“

„Tut mir leid, mein Schatz“, entschuldigte er sich, näherte sich ihr und strich ihr zärtlich über den Kopf. „Es ist nur so ungewohnt, dass du dich bereits vor Zehn zur Ruhe begibst. Geht’s dir auch wirklich gut?“

„Aber ja, mach dir keine Sorgen“, versicherte Louisa ihrem Mann. „Wie kommt es, dass du bereits heute schon wieder zu Hause bist?“

„Das Geschäftliche ging schneller von der Hand als erwartet – und natürlich hatte ich Sehnsucht nach dir und dem Kleinen.“

„Das ist wirklich lieb von dir, John. Aber bitte, heute Nacht musst du mich entschuldigen, ich bin einfach zu müde.“

„Natürlich, Louisa, schlaf ruhig weiter. Wir sehen uns dann morgen“, murmelte er, beugte sich zu ihr hinab und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund. „Gute Nacht, mein Schatz.“

„Gute Nacht, mein lieber John.“

Mr. Hurst begab sich behutsam wieder aus dem Zimmer seiner Frau. Eigentlich hatte er ihr sagen wollen, dass seine Mutter und Letty morgen kamen. Aber da sie nun einmal so müde war, würde sie sich überraschen lassen müssen…

 

~~~~~

 

Mr. Hurst neigte zwar im Allgemeinen dazu, abends auf dem Sofa einzuschlafen, war jedoch eigentlich kein Langschläfer. So erwachte er am nächsten Morgen bereits, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch sein Fenster fielen. Er erinnerte sich augenblicklich daran, dass er heute endlich Mutter und Schwester wiedersehen würde, und stand freudig erregt auf. Er zog an einer Schnur, die an der Wand neben seinem Bett angebracht war, und informierte somit durch eine Klingel in der Küche das dortige Personal, dass er in wenigen Minuten unten sein würde und sein Frühstück erwartete. Dann zog er sich an und ging in das Esszimmer hinunter. Da es sehr früh am Morgen war, schliefen seine Frau und seine Schwägerin noch, so dass ihn eine himmlische Ruhe erwartete. Als er sich setzte, trug sein Butler bereits die Tageszeitung herein und überreichte ihm zudem einen Brief mit den Worten: „Diese Nachricht von Mr. Darcy wurde gestern Abend für Sie abgegeben, Sir.“

Erstaunt nahm Mr. Hurst das Schreiben entgegen, öffnete es neugierig und überflog es rasch. Mr. Darcy bat ihn darin um eine dringende Unterredung. Da John Hurst wusste, dass sein Freund nicht zur Übertreibung neigte, kam er zu dem Schluss, dass es sich um eine äußerst eilige Angelegenheit handeln musste, die tatsächlich keinen Aufschub duldete. Zudem fühlte er sich wegen den zwei empfohlenen Verwaltern gegenüber William verpflichtet, weshalb er seinem Butler auftrug, sofort einen Boten zu Mr. Darcy zu schicken und ihm zu bestellen, er sei jederzeit gern zu einem Gespräch mit ihm bereit…

~~~

Auch William Darcy stand an diesem Morgen sehr früh auf, da er sich äußerst unruhig fühlte. Diese Unruhe hing mit dem Umstand zusammen, dass er es kaum erwarten konnte, Mr. Hurst unter vier Augen zu sprechen. Seit Elizabeth ihm erzählt hatte, dass dank der Geschwätzigkeit von Louisa und Caroline seine kleine Schwester nun ebenfalls wieder mit George Wickham konfrontiert worden war und sich furchtbar darüber aufregte, fühlte er sich wie auf einem Pulverfass, das jederzeit explodieren konnte. Es kostete ihn viel Kraft, sachliche Gespräche mit seinen Gästen oder Verwandten zu führen, und es gelang wohl nur deshalb, weil er sich permanent ins Gedächtnis rief, dass diese Menschen nicht für seinen innerlichen Zorn verantwortlich waren.

Seine Frau und die Mädchen schliefen noch, als William aufstand, um sich frisch zu machen. Doch im Haus war die Dienerschaft bereits eifrig dabei, frischen Kaffee aufzubrühen, Eier zu kochen und Brotscheiben aufzuschneiden. Man war es gewohnt, dass die Darcy’s und ihre Gäste spätestens um 8.30 Uhr am Frühstückstisch saßen. Aber für den Herrn des Hauses stand bereits um 6.30 Uhr ein Gedeck auf dem Tisch.

Als William sich daher ins Esszimmer begab, wunderte es ihn kaum, dass sein Butler sich bereits auf den Weg zur Tür machte, um die aktuelle Tageszeitung, die täglich durch einen Boten geliefert wurde, in Empfang zu nehmen. Erstaunlicher war da schon, dass Mr. Phelps ihm die Zeitung überreichte und dabei mitteilte, Mr. Hurst sei bereits zu Hause und jederzeit zu einem Gespräch bereit.

„Ach, tatsächlich?“, fragte William und blickte seinen Butler überrascht an.

„Ja, er hat extra einen Boten hergeschickt, um es Ihnen mitzuteilen“, antwortete Mr. Phelps.

„Gut!“, knurrte sein Herr daraufhin, trank einen Schluck Kaffee und erhob sich dann. „Bringen Sie mir rasch das grüne Jackett!“

Der Butler tat, wie ihm geheißen, und wenige Minuten später befand sich William auf den Weg zum Haus der Hurst’s. Er wurde bei seiner Ankunft umgehend in das Esszimmer geführt, wo John gerade noch dabei war, seine Eier mit Speck zu verspeisen.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Darcy!“, begrüßte ihn Louisa’s Mann und bot ihm mit einer Geste Platz an. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass ich noch esse. Möchten Sie auch eine Kleinigkeit? Einen Kaffee oder Tee?“

„Nein, danke“, wehrte William in ernstem Ton ab. „Alles, was ich erbitte, ist ein Gespräch unter vier Augen in Ihrem Arbeitszimmer, Mr. Hurst.“

„Selbstverständlich“, versprach John, legte das Besteck beiseite, wischte sich mit der Serviette den Mund ab und erhob sich dann. „Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden.“

~~~

Das Gespräch zwischen Mr. Darcy und Mr. Hurst dauerte etwa eine Viertelstunde. Danach verließ William das Haus ein wenig erleichtert, denn Charles‘ Schwager teilte seine Empörung über das lose Mundwerk Louisa’s, entschuldigte sich vielmals für seine Frau und versicherte, die Angelegenheit zu regeln. Dies tat er auch umgehend, nachdem Mr. Darcy gegangen war. Sofort schickte er eine Bedienstete nach oben in Louisa’s Zimmer, um sie zu wecken und in sein Arbeitszimmer zu bitten. Etwa fünf Minuten später erschien seine Angetraute in einem eleganten Morgenrock und fragte äußerst schlecht gelaunt: „Warum in aller Welt weckst du mich um diese unchristliche Uhrzeit, John? Es ist gerade mal kurz nach Sieben!“

„Setz dich!“, blaffte ihr Mann sie stattdessen an, ohne in irgendeiner Weise auf ihre Vorwürfe einzugehen. Überrascht und eingeschüchtert ließ sich Louisa auf einem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch ihres Mannes nieder und sah fassungslos zu ihm empor. John Hurst stand vor ihr, schenkte ihr einen bösen Blick und fuhr in strengem Ton fort: „Mr. Darcy war heute Morgen schon hier und erzählte mir, dass sich Miss Georgiana aufgrund deiner Geschwätzigkeit dermaßen aufgeregt habe, dass sie krank geworden sei. Bist du eigentlich noch bei Sinnen, Louisa?“

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass Georgiana erkrankte, aber ich weiß nicht recht, was ich damit zu tun haben soll“, verteidigte sich seine Frau. „Es ist zwar richtig, dass Miss Darcy und ihre Cousine vorgestern bei uns zu Mittag gegessen haben und wir dabei etwas plauderten, aber es handelte sich dabei nur um längst bekannte Themen. Die Übelkeit, die Georgiana nach der Vorspeise befiel, kann nicht davon herrühren. Vermutlich ist eine der Zutaten des Gerichtes der zarten, jungen Dame nicht bekommen und sie hat sich ja recht schnell wieder von der Übelkeit erholt. Jedenfalls lehnte sie es rundweg ab, dass ich einen Arzt kommen ließ.“

„Genug, Madam!“, rief Mr. Hurst aufgebracht. „Natürlich hat mir Mr. Darcy davon berichtet, dass Miss Georgiana und Miss Anne früher als erwartet heimkamen, aber das taten sie nur, um deiner Geschwätzigkeit zu entgehen.“

„So ein Unsinn! Bestimmt hat Mr. Darcy irgendetwas falsch verstanden!“

„Das glaubst du wohl selbst nicht! Entspricht es etwa nicht der Wahrheit, dass du Miss Darcy etwas über einen gewissen Mr. Wickham erzähltest?“

„Nun ja… das ist richtig…“, räumte Louisa ein. „Aber eigentlich hat Caroline damit angefangen.“

„Ja, ja, schieb es nur auf deine Schwester“, fuhr ihr Mann sie an. „Ich weiß genau, dass du Caroline beeinflusst, denn sie sieht zu dir auf. Normalerweise wäre das auch in Ordnung, wenn du in letzter Zeit nicht dazu neigen würdest, zu übertreiben und Dinge aufzubauschen, die es nicht wert sind!“

„Ich habe gar nichts aufgebauscht!“, verteidigte sich seine Frau ärgerlich. „Die Geschichte mit Wickham und Lydia Bennet ist allseits bekannt.“

„Es ist Schnee von gestern!“, entgegnete John. „Zudem erklärte mir Mr. Darcy, dass Wickham ein Jugendfreund seiner Schwester sei, der er dessen unmoralischen Lebenswandel verschwieg. Daher löste diese Nachricht bei Miss Georgiana große Bestürzung aus, als sie aus deinem Munde davon erfuhr.“

„Caroline hat…“

„Schweig!“, donnerte Hurst sie an, worauf Louisa auf ihrem Stuhl ein wenig in sich zusammenfiel und zu weinen begann. Aber dies rührte ihren Mann in keiner Weise. „Mr. Darcy ist unser Freund und es beschämt mich tief, dass du in Gegenwart seiner Schwester deine tratschfreudige Zunge nicht im Zaum halten konntest. Diese Unart scheint mir in letzter Zeit bei dir zuzunehmen, doch dem werde ich einen Riegel vorschieben! Ich habe nämlich die Nase voll davon!“

„Oh, John, bitte reg dich nicht so auf“, schluchzte Louisa. „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich mich ab heute beherrschen werde… ehrlich… ich will nicht mehr so viel reden…“

„Schön!“, meinte er streng. „Das trifft sich gut, denn du wirst auch kaum Gelegenheit dazu haben. In Zukunft wünsche ich, dass du deinen Mutterpflichten mehr nachkommst und dich um unseren Jungen kümmerst. Und es täte dir sicherlich auch gut, zur Ruhe zu kommen und dein Verhalten zu überdenken. Also, pack deine Sachen! Morgen fahren wir zusammen mit unserem Sohn auf unseren Familienlandsitz. Ich habe den Entschluss gefasst, dass wir zukünftig überwiegend dort leben werden.“

„Was?!“, entfuhr es Louisa entsetzt und sie starrte ihren Mann mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Das kannst du doch nicht machen!“

„Und ob ich das kann! Es ist für uns und unsere Kinder auch das Beste.“

„Nun… nun gut, John, aber wir sollten erst am Samstag fahren. Bitte, erinnere dich daran, dass am Freitag hier im Hause ein Ball stattfindet. Alle Einladungen dazu sind bereits fortgeschickt worden! Wir können nicht mehr absagen!“

„Das ist auch nicht nötig! Meine Mutter wird heute im Laufe des Tages zusammen mit Letty in London eintreffen“, erklärte Mr. Hurst gelassen. „Es wird ihr sicher ein Vergnügen sein, deine Schwester ebenfalls unter ihre Fittiche zu nehmen, für die der Ball doch hauptsächlich veranstaltet wird. Gleichzeitig kann Mutter Letty in die Gesellschaft einführen. Caroline wird sich mit meiner Schwester bestimmt gut verstehen.“

Louisa wurde kreidebleich, als sie das hörte. Mrs. Edith Hurst, ihre Schwiegermutter, war eine unerbittliche, strenge Frau, mit der sie sich nie richtig verstanden hatte. Als deren Tochter Leticia jedoch die Schule beendete, beschloss ihre Schwiegermutter, mit der Kleinen eine Reise durch Europa zu machen, wofür Louisa äußerst dankbar war. Und nachdem Edith letztes Jahr brieflich mitteilte, ein Herrenhaus in der Toskana gemietet zu haben, weil ihr und Letty das Klima dort so gut bekomme, war Louisa überzeugt gewesen, nie wieder mit ihrer Schwiegermutter zusammentreffen zu müssen.

„Mutter möchte endlich ihren Enkelsohn sehen“, fuhr John ungerührt fort, als ob er die Blässe im Antlitz seiner Gemahlin nicht wahrgenommen hätte. „Und sie freut sich auch sehr darüber, dass wir ein zweites Kind erwarten.“

„Ist sie etwa nur deswegen hier?“, fragte Louisa und hoffte im Stillen, ihre Schwiegermutter und deren Tochter kämen lediglich zu Besuch.

„Nein, keineswegs“, klärte John sie auf und lächelte. „Ich schrieb ihr, wie sehr ich sie und Letty vermisse. Außerdem glaube ich, dass du die Hilfe und den Rat meiner Mutter dringend benötigst.“

„Hast du ihr das etwa geschrieben?!“

„Nicht direkt, eher angedeutet. Aber ich bin froh, dass sie meinem Wunsch gefolgt ist und wieder nach England zurückkehrt. Zunächst will sie eine Zeitlang in London leben, wo ihr selbstverständlich mein Haus zur Verfügung steht. Doch ich hoffe natürlich, dass sie während der Advents- und Weihnachtszeit mit Letty bei uns auf dem Familiensitz verweilt. Ach, es wird eine wunderbare Zeit sein…“

Louisa lächelte gezwungen, während sie ihren Mann mit einem Ausdruck der Verzweiflung beobachtete. Er schien selig zu sein über die Aussicht, dass seine Mutter in Zukunft mit ihnen unter einem Dach leben würde… 


	15. Chapter 15

Obwohl man anderntags im Stadthaus der Familie Darcy damit beschäftigt war, die Koffer zu packen, da man am darauffolgenden Tag frühmorgens nach Pemberley abzureisen gedachte, ließ Kitty der Gedanke nicht mehr los, an Mrs. Hurst’s Ball teilzunehmen, um ihr und Miss Bingley vorzuführen, welch eine begehrte Tanzpartnerin sie sei. Aus diesem Grund hatte Kitty auch bereits Elizabeth in den Ohren gelegen, noch einige Tage bei den Gardiner’s bleiben zu dürfen. Doch Mrs. Darcy wollte nichts davon wissen.

„Erstens missfällt mir der Gedanke, dich allein auf einen Ball gehen zu lassen, und zweitens erklär mir bitte, wie du nach Pemberley zurückkommen willst“, sagte Lizzy.

„Onkel und Tante könnten mich doch auf den Ball begleiten“, schlug Kitty vor.

„Mrs. Hurst hat die beiden aber nicht eingeladen – und die Einladung uns gegenüber wurde nur pro forma ausgesprochen. Ich denke nicht, dass wir Mrs. Hurst willkommen wären.“

„Das ist mir gleich, Lizzy! Oh, ich möchte unbedingt auf den Ball!“

Aber ihre Schwester ließ sich nicht erweichen und Kitty musste sich dem enttäuscht fügen. Entsprechend wütend war sie auch, als sie ihren Koffer packte. Ohne nachzudenken schmiss sie einfach wahllos alles hinein, machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, die Sachen zusammenzulegen, und bekam den Koffer dann nicht zu. Mit Tränen des Zorns schlug sie auf das Gepäckstück ein, was jedoch nur zur Folge hatte, dass es vom Bett fiel und der gepackte Inhalt sich auf dem Boden entleerte.

Weinend ließ sich Kitty ebenfalls zu Boden sinken und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Bettpfosten, während sie mit tränenverschleierten Augen auf die verstreuten Kleidungsstücke starrte. Ihr Blick blieb auf einem hübschen, mintfarbenen Kleid haften, in dem sie auch auf Mrs. Hurst’s Ball eine gute Figur gemacht hätte.

In diesem Zustand fand Georgiana sie, als sie kurz darauf anklopfte und – da sie keine Antwort erhielt – vorsichtig die Tür öffnete, um hereinzuschauen.

„Um Himmels willen, was ist passiert?“, fragte sie erschrocken, als sie die Bescherung auf dem Boden sah, und trat eilig ein.

„Ach, dieses Malheur ist mir nur passiert, weil ich so wütend bin“, erklärte Kitty und schaute zu der Freundin auf.

„Warum bist du wütend?“, wunderte sich Georgiana.

„Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum Lizzy mir nicht erlaubt, auf den Ball von Mrs. Hurst zu gehen.“

„Nun ja, vielleicht ist es wirklich besser, wenn wir im Moment alle den Kontakt zu Mr. Bingleys Schwestern meiden“, meinte Georgiana und ging neben Kitty in die Hocke. „Louisa Hurst scheint mir gerade nicht in bester Verfassung zu sein und redet ein bisschen zu viel. Wie du weißt, war ich vor zwei Tagen mit Anne bei ihr eingeladen, aber lange hielten wir es dort nicht aus.“

„Eine Einladung zum Mittagessen ist auch eine recht persönliche Angelegenheit und ich wäre ebenfalls nicht sehr erpicht darauf, aber bei einem Ball verhält es sich anders. Wir müssen Mrs. Hurst und Miss Bingley doch nur am Anfang begrüßen und können uns dann mit den anderen Gästen unterhalten, von denen einige bestimmt sehr nett sind“, wandte Kitty ein. „Ach, Georgiana, ich würde so gerne auf diesen Ball gehen. Hättest du nicht auch Lust dazu?“

„Nicht wirklich… außerdem möchte ich Anne nicht so gerne allein lassen.“

„Aber deine Cousine Anne ist doch nicht allein, wenn sie mit meinen Schwestern und meinen Schwagern nach Pemberley fährt“, gab Kitty zu bedenken. „Wie du weißt, verbringt sie die meiste Zeit ohnehin mit Mary und hat sicherlich nichts dagegen, wenn wir erst ein paar Tage später nach Pemberley nachkommen.“

„Na ja, das stimmt“, gab Georgiana zögernd zu und schaute unsicher zu Kitty. „Meine Cousine Felicitas bat mich auch, sie und Adam auf den Ball zu begleiten. Aber ich weiß nicht recht… auf den Ball von Mrs. Hurst…“

„Ich weiß, dass Charles‘ Schwestern nicht gerade sehr angenehm sind. Doch wie ich bereits erwähnte, müssen wir uns ja nur bei der Begrüßung mit ihnen abgeben und können ihnen ansonsten aus dem Weg gehen. – Ach, ich tanze so gern!“

Georgiana betrachtete Kitty nachdenklich. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass Elizabeth ihr nahegelegt hatte, eine Weile bei Adam und Felicitas zu verbringen, um ihre trüben Gedanken etwas zu zerstreuen. Zwar hatte sie eigentlich keine rechte Lust dazu gehabt, aber mit Kitty zusammen sah die ganze Sache schon anders aus. Vielleicht wäre es ganz amüsant, in der Gesellschaft eines so lebhaften Mädchens auf einen Ball zu gehen. Felicitas und Adam hätten sicherlich nichts dagegen. Und außerdem wäre es eine gute Übung in Selbstbeherrschung, die Einladung einer so niederträchtigen Person wie Mrs. Hurst anzunehmen, nur um dieser zu zeigen, wie wenig sie von ihrem Geschwätz hielt. Wenn sie Kitty Bennet öffentlich als ihre gute Freundin vorstellte, würden Mrs. Hurst und ihre gehässige Schwester dies unmissverständlich als indirekte Ohrfeige verstehen.

Georgiana stellte sich dabei die fassungslosen Gesichter von Charles‘ boshafte Schwestern vor und bemerkte erstaunt, wie viel Vergnügen sie dabei empfand. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht erklärte sie daher: „Weißt du was, Kitty, ich habe soeben beschlossen, Mrs. Hurst‘s Einladung zum Ball anzunehmen.“

 

~~~~~

 

Seit gestern Nachmittag, als die Eheleute Hurst mit ihrem kleinen Sohn und dem Kindermädchen abgereist waren, stand die Führung ihres Londoner Hauses unter dem Regiment von Louisa’s Schwiegermutter, Mrs. Edith Hurst. Die resolute Witwe, eine Frau von Mitte Fünfzig, die man immer noch als recht hübsch bezeichnen konnte, war gestern gegen 10.30 Uhr zusammen mit ihrer neunzehnjährigen Tochter in London eingetroffen und hatte sofort die Aufmerksamkeit aller für sich beansprucht. Die Dienerschaft hielt sie damit auf Trab, das Reisegepäck umgehend in die bereitstehenden Gästezimmer zu bringen, ihren Sohn begrüßte sie sehr herzlich, küsste und umarmte ihn und war überaus entzückt von ihrem kleinen Enkel, der sie zunächst nur neugierig betrachtete, sie dann jedoch anlächelte. Für ihre Schwiegertochter und deren Schwester hatte sie nur ein kühles Lächeln und einen trockenen Händedruck übrig, was Louise und Caroline sehr entgegenkam. Die beiden waren auch wenig davon erbaut, als sie hörten, wie Edith ihren Sohn darüber in Kenntnis setzte, dass sie in ein paar Tagen noch mehrere Koffer und Reisekisten aus Italien erwartete, da sie das Herrenhaus in der Toskana ja aufgegeben hätte, um nunmehr wieder in England zu leben.

„Das ist bestimmt eine sehr große Umstellung, Mrs. Hurst“, wagte Caroline daraufhin zu bemerken und erhielt umgehend einen strengen Blick und ein kräftiges Nicken der Witwe.

„Natürlich müssen wir uns erst wieder an das Klima hier gewöhnen“, antwortete daraufhin Leticia freundlich und erntete dadurch zum ersten Mal einen interessierteren Blick von der Schwägerin ihres Bruders. Schnell gelangte Caroline jedoch zur der abschätzigen Erkenntnis, dass es sich nicht lohnte, eine freundschaftliche Bindung mit der jungen Dame einzugehen, die sie überhaupt nicht anziehend fand. Leticia’s Gesicht, welches von dunkelblonden, schulterlangen Locken umrahmt wurde, war zwar durchaus hübsch, da das Mädchen große, blaue Augen und volle, rosige Lippen besaß, aber ihre übrige Gestalt erschien Miss Bingley viel zu drall, um als angenehm empfunden zu werden. Dennoch blieb sie höflich, denn immerhin war Leticia die Schwägerin ihrer Schwester und eine junge Dame aus gutem Hause mit einer stattlichen Mitgift. Trotzdem hielt es Caroline für wenig wahrscheinlich, dass dies einen Mann dazu bewog, ein dermaßen pummeliges Mädchen als mögliche Ehegefährtin auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen. Im Vergleich zu dieser empfand sich Miss Bingley eindeutig als die Hübschere. Dieser Gedanke versöhnte sie ein wenig mit der Anwesenheit von Louisa’s Schwiegermutter und deren Tochter, die wohl nur vorübergehend bei John lebten, bis Edith Hurst ein neues Domizil für sich gefunden hatte.

Als man sich bald nach der Ankunft der Hurst-Damen ins Wohnzimmer begab, wo John sich eingehend mit seiner Mutter und seiner Schwester unterhielt, wurde Caroline jedoch leise durch Louisa von den Absichten ihres Schwagers in Kenntnis gesetzt und musste notgedrungen einsehen, dass ihr wohl nichts anderes übrig blieb, als zusammen mit Edith und Leticia Hurst zumindest so lange in John’s Haus zu wohnen, bis der Ball am Freitag stattgefunden hatte. Aber auch danach müsste sie sich so lange gedulden, bis Charles und Jane aus Pemberley zurückkehrten, um wieder mit ihnen nach Netherfield zu fahren.

Doch Caroline hatte sich seit der Heirat Mr. Darcy’s mit Elizabeth Bennet etwas mehr Selbstbeherrschung angewöhnt und war zuversichtlich, wenigstens einigermaßen mit Mr. Hurst’s Mutter auszukommen.

Diese Zuversicht wurde bald nach der Abreise etwas gedämpft, denn kaum war John fort, bekam Caroline zu spüren, dass Edith Hurst ihre Verantwortung und Pflichten sehr ernst nahm. Die Witwe setzte Miss Bingley in strengem Ton davon in Kenntnis, dass diese sich genau wie ihre Tochter für alle geplanten Unternehmungen erst ihre Erlaubnis abholen müsse, denn sie wolle nicht, dass eine der beiden ins Gerede käme. Caroline schluckte dies zunächst recht tapfer, leuchtete ihr dieses Argument doch einigermaßen ein. Aber als sie den Wunsch äußerte, allein in ein Kleidergeschäft zu gehen und mit der offenen Kutsche durch den Park zu fahren, verbot Mrs. Hurst es ihr.

„Meine Liebe“, erklärte die ältere Dame. „Für den bevorstehenden Ball werden Sie doch gewiss ein passendes Kleid haben. Und die Ausfahrt werden wir gemeinsam machen, wenn ich es für richtig erachte. Heute und morgen jedoch gedenke ich mich auszuruhen, denn Letty und ich haben eine weite Reise hinter uns.“

Äußerst aufgebracht darüber, von Mrs. Hurst wie ein Kind behandelt zu werden, zog Caroline sich daraufhin in ihr Zimmer zurück und überlegte, wie sie es anstellen konnte, so schnell wie möglich das Haus ihres Schwagers zu verlassen. Denn so lange sie hier zu Gast war, musste sie sich den Anweisungen der derzeitigen Hausherrin fügen. Alles andere wäre ein Affront gegen Madam Hurst und ihrem eigenen gesellschaftlichen Ruf äußerst abträglich gewesen. Rasch erkannte Caroline, dass sie momentan keine Möglichkeit hatte, der Fuchtel von John’s Mutter zu entkommen, denn Mr. Darcy hatte ihr gegenüber keine ausdrückliche Einladung nach Pemberley ausgesprochen und ohne diese wagte sie nicht, dort zu erscheinen. Doch sie konnte weder allein in Charles‘ Londoner Haus wohnen noch nach Netherfield zurückfahren, ohne dadurch ins Gerede zu kommen, denn natürlich würden die Leute sich fragen, was eine junge Dame dazu bewog. Kurz und gut: Caroline musste sich damit abfinden, Mrs. Hurst zu gehorchen. Trost fand sie lediglich in dem Gedanken an den Ball, bei dem sie viele Bekannte und vor allem Oberst Fitzwilliam wiedersehen würde. Möglicherweise konnte sie ihn dazu bewegen, sie einzuladen, ihn auf das Erntedankfest nach Pemberley zu begleiten, von dem Felicitas Fitzwilliam ihr vorgeschwärmt hatte…

 

~~~~~

 

Elizabeth Darcy war äußerst überrascht, als Georgiana sie davon in Kenntnis setzte, nun doch das Angebot ihrer Cousine Felicitas anzunehmen, bei ihr zu wohnen und mit ihr auf den Ball von Mrs. Hurst zu gehen.

„Nun, das freut mich wirklich“, meinte Lizzy aufrichtig. „Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass dir die Abwechslung sehr gut tun wird.“

„Danke, aber um ehrlich zu sein, war das nicht der Grund für meine Entscheidung“, gab Georgiana zu. „Lediglich Kitty’s Entschlossenheit, auf den Ball zu gehen, um Mrs. Hurst und Miss Bingley zu zeigen, dass man sich von ihnen weder einschüchtern noch aufhetzen lässt, hat mich dazu bewogen. Deshalb möchte ich dich auch herzlich darum bitten, Kitty bei mir zu lassen. Ohne sie wäre der Ball am Freitag für mich kein wirklicher Genuss. Und sie könnte auch zusammen mit mir und den Fitzwilliam‘s nach Pemberley zurückfahren.“

„Aha, daher weht also der Wind“, meinte Lizzy, lächelte nun aber. „Also schön, ich bin einverstanden, aber nur deshalb, weil ich dich in Kitty’s Nähe weiß und du einen wohltuenden Einfluss auf sie hast.“

„Keine Sorge, Kitty wird sich schon zu benehmen wissen.“

„In deiner Gegenwart zweifelsohne, Georgiana. Ich muss also nur noch Mrs. Gardiner Bescheid geben, dass Kitty bis zum Wochenende bei ihr bleibt. Sie wird sie gewiss gerne aufnehmen.“

„Oh, ich bin überzeugt, dass deine Schwester Felicitas ebenso willkommen ist wie ich“, wandte Miss Darcy ein.

„Das mag schon sein, aber es ist nicht nötig“, entgegnete Lizzy. „Kitty ist keine eurer engeren Verwandten und ich möchte Mrs. Fitzwilliam nicht zumuten, sie bei sich aufzunehmen. Überdies wäre meine Tante beleidigt, wenn ihre Nichte nicht die paar Tage bei ihr verbringt.“

Georgiana sah dies ein und so schickte Elizabeth wenig später sowohl einen Boten zu Mrs. Gardiner wie zu Mrs. Fitzwilliam, um beide davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass Georgiana und Kitty ein paar Tage in London zu bleiben gedachten und die Absicht hatten, an Mrs. Hurst’s Ball am Freitagabend teilzunehmen…

 

~~~~~

 

Caroline war äußerst überrascht, als sie das Esszimmer betrat, um das Frühstück einzunehmen und dabei Leticia erblickte, die am Fenster stand und hinausstarrte, anstatt am Tisch zu sitzen.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Hurst“, begrüßte Caroline das Mädchen, das sich daraufhin umwandte und ihr den Anflug eines Lächelns schenkte.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Bingley“, erwiderte Letty und setzte sich nun gemeinsam mit Caroline an den Tisch.

„Haben Sie gut geschlafen?“, erkundigte sich Charles‘ Schwester höflich.

„Ja, danke“, gab das Mädchen gleichgültig zurück und schwieg. Sie zeigte keinerlei Anstalten, die Konversation fortzusetzen, was in Caroline nicht nur ein unbehagliches Gefühl hervorrief, sondern sie auch ärgerte, kam ihr dieses Verhalten doch sehr arrogant vor. Als Letty sich zudem noch eine Tasse Tee eingoss, hielt Miss Bingley es für nötig, diese Ungehörigkeit anzusprechen.

„Finden Sie nicht, wir sollten auf Ihre Mutter warten, bevor wir mit dem Frühstück beginnen, Miss Hurst?“

„Oh, meine Mutter wird vermutlich bis zum Mittag schlafen“, klärte die junge Frau ihr Gegenüber auf. „Wir sind seit unserer Abreise immer sehr früh aufgestanden und während unserer Herfahrt überaus aufgeregt gewesen. Mutter möchte sich daher heute und morgen richtig ausruhen.“

„Aha, ich verstehe“, meinte Caroline. „Aber was ist mit Ihnen? Sind Sie denn nicht auch noch recht müde von der Reise?“

„Eigentlich müsste ich es sein, aber es ist nicht so. Ich glaube, ich bin noch nicht richtig in England angekommen. Alles erscheint mir fremd, obwohl ich hier geboren bin. Ist das nicht seltsam, Miss Bingley?“

„Dazu kann ich nicht viel sagen“, entgegnete die Angesprochene, die sich zwar ein Gespräch gewünscht, aber kein Interesse an einer tiefergehenden Konversation mit Leticia Hurst hatte. Glaubte sie vor wenigen Minuten noch, dass diese arrogant sei, vermeinte sie nun, ein einfältiges junges Ding vor sich zu haben. In kühlem Ton fuhr sie daher fort: „Vermutlich sind Sie so an das warme Klima in Italien gewöhnt, dass Ihnen unseres ziemlich rauh vorkommt.“

„Ach ja, das könnte sein…“, murmelte Letty versonnen und ließ ihren Blick für einen kurzen Moment sehnsüchtig ins Leere schweifen. „Es war so schön dort, so einfach… und die Menschen sind überaus liebenswert…“

Caroline zog es vor, nicht näher auf dieses alberne Geschwätz einzugehen, sondern antwortete stattdessen so sachlich wie möglich: „Nun, Sie werden sich schon wieder an England gewöhnen.“

Danach widmete sich Caroline ihrem Ei und goss sich dazu einen Kaffee ein, denn sie pflegte jeden Morgen dieses starke Getränk zu sich zu nehmen, seit sie wusste, dass Mr. Darcy dies tat. Auch nach dessen Heirat mit der ihr verhassten Elizabeth ließ sie nicht davon ab, denn auf diese Weise fühlte sie sich mit ihrem einstigen Schwarm sehr verbunden. Ob Gerald Fitzwilliam zum Frühstück auch Kaffee trank?

„Mein Bruder erzählte mir, dass Miss Darcy derzeit mit ihrem Bruder und seiner Frau in London weilt“, unterbrach Letty Caroline’s Träumereien. „Wissen Sie vielleicht, wie lange sich die Familie noch hier aufhalten wird? Mein Bruder konnte es mir leider nicht sagen.“

„Warum interessiert Sie das?“, fragte Miss Bingley erstaunt.

„Nun, ich bin mit Miss Darcy zur Schule gegangen und würde mich gerne mit ihr treffen, wenn es möglich ist“, antwortete Letty und schien bei der Aussicht darauf, Georgiana wiederzusehen, ein wenig fröhlicher gestimmt.

„Sie sind mit Georgiana bekannt?“, fragte Caroline nochmals, denn der Gedanke daran, dass Darcy’s zierliche Schwester und die pummelige Letty befreundet sein könnten, schien ihr geradezu absurd.

„Wir haben uns immer gut verstanden“, bestätigte Letty. „Ich hoffe, dass Georgiana auch auf den Ball am Freitag kommt. Dann würde ich mich sehr viel wohler fühlen.“

„Soviel mir durch meinen Bruder Charles bekannt ist, verlassen die Darcy‘s heute oder morgen London“, antwortete ihr Gegenüber. „Und da Miss Darcy auf die Einladung bisher noch nicht reagiert hat, fürchte ich, dass wir mit ihrer Anwesenheit am Freitag leider nicht rechnen können.“

„Wie bedauerlich“, murmelte Letty und schien wieder in ihre melancholische Stimmung zurückzugleiten. „Nun ja, daran kann man wohl nichts ändern… sehr schade…“

„Ich bin sicher, dass der Ball am Freitag Ihnen trotzdem gefallen wird“, versuchte Caroline das Thema zu wechseln, denn sie fand John’s Schwester viel erträglicher, wenn diese nur etwas fröhlicher war. „Wissen Sie, welches Kleid Sie zu diesem Anlass tragen werden?“

„Darüber habe ich mir noch keine Gedanken gemacht“, räumte Letty ein. „Aber ich besitze viele hübsche Kleider und eines davon wird sicher passend für den Ball sein.“

„Es wird ein großer Ball“, fuhr Caroline lebhaft fort. „Und viele hoch angesehene Personen, die Louisa und ich zu unserem Freundes- und Bekanntenkreis zählen dürfen, haben ihr Erscheinen zugesagt. Natürlich zweifle ich nicht daran, Miss Hurst, dass Ihre Garderobe wundervoll ist, aber vielleicht sollten Sie sich doch überlegen, sich einige neue Kleidungsstücke zu kaufen, die dem derzeitigen Londoner Chic entsprechen.“

Letty schenkte Caroline nun endlich ein freundliches Lächeln.

„Sie haben gewiss recht, Miss Bingley“, räumte sie ein. „Ich gestehe, dass ich mir nicht so viele Gedanken darüber gemacht habe. Und es ist bestimmt eine hübsche Abwechslung, mal wieder in London einkaufen zu gehen.“

Diese Worte klangen wie Musik in Caroline’s Ohren, wenngleich sie Letty Hurst immer noch nichts abgewinnen konnte. Doch mit der Ausrede, vor allem für dieses Mädchen einige passende Kleider für die derzeitige Ballsaison zu finden, würde sie endlich wieder Gelegenheit haben, im Geschäft von Mrs. Madeline auch für sich das eine oder andere schöne Stück zu erwerben. In dieser Hinsicht hatte Madam Edith Hurst ihr nichts reinzureden und wenn sie sie richtig einschätzte, würde die ältere Dame ohnehin völlig damit beschäftigt sein, für ihre kräftig gebaute Tochter Kleidungsstücke zu finden, in denen diese einigermaßen passabel aussah… keine leichte Aufgabe, aber das sollte nicht ihre Sorge sein…

„Wäre es Ihnen recht, wenn wir uns gleich nach dem Frühstück auf den Weg in eines der besten Geschäfte Ihrer Wahl machen, Miss Bingley?“, unterbrach Letty erneut ihre Gedanken.

„Gleich nach dem Frühstück?“, wunderte sich Caroline.

„Na ja, ich habe nichts weiter vor und wenn es Ihnen ebenso geht, spricht doch eigentlich nichts dagegen, oder?“

„Aber Ihre Mutter bestand darauf, sie in solchen Fällen immer um Erlaubnis zu fragen.“

„Sie hat nichts dagegen“, versicherte Letty und lachte nun etwas. „Keine Sorge, Miss Bingley, meine Mutter legte mir gestern während unserer Unterhaltung mit John selbst ans Herz, meine Garderobe etwas zu erneuern. Wissen Sie, Mama ist froh, wenn sie mich nicht in Kleidergeschäfte begleiten muss, um mich zu beraten. Sie wird Ihnen sehr dankbar dafür sein, dass Sie ihr diese Aufgabe abnehmen.“

Sofort erkannte Caroline die Gelegenheit, auf diese Weise für eine Zeitlang der Fuchtel Mrs. Hurst‘s zu entkommen. Und falls jene ihr deswegen später Vorwürfe machen wollte, könnte sie alles getrost auf Leticia schieben.

Mit lieblichem Lächeln erwiderte Caroline daher scheinheilig: „Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, Sie in das beste Geschäft Londons zu führen und Ihnen bei der Auswahl Ihrer Kleider als Ratgeberin zur Seite zu stehen.“

 

~~~~~

 

Elizabeth erhielt von Mrs. Fitzwilliam umgehend die Nachricht, dass sie sich sehr auf Georgiana‘s Besuch freue und ihr darüber hinaus auch Miss Catherine Bennet sehr willkommen wäre. Gern übernähme sie die Pflichten, ein Auge auf die beiden Mädchen zu haben, und versprach, beide am Sonntag wohlbehalten nach Pemberley zurückzubringen.

Wenngleich Lizzy sich über dieses freundliche Anerbieten freute, blieb sie doch bei dem Vorsatz, Kitty bei Tante Meredith unterzubringen. Denn obwohl sich ihre zweitjüngste Schwester auch in ihrem Verhalten sehr gebessert hatte, stand zu befürchten, dass ein mehrtägiger Aufenthalt in einem so vornehmen Haushalt wie dem der Fitzwilliam’s auf das Gemüt eines so leicht beeindruckbaren, lebhaften Mädchens sich negativ auswirkte. Lizzy wusste nicht, inwieweit sich Kitty’s Selbstbeherrschung gefestigt hatte, wollte jedoch alles vermeiden, was möglicherweise dazu beitragen könnte, dass ihre jüngere Schwester in ihre frühere leichtfertige, unbeherrschte Verhaltensweise zurückfiel. Unter der Aufsicht von Tante Meredith würde dies jedoch nicht so leicht geschehen, da diese ihre zweitjüngste Nichte gut zu lenken verstand und Kitty sich außerdem nützlich machen konnte, indem sie sich um die jüngeren Kinder der Gardiners kümmerte und mit ihnen spielte. Auf diese Weise war sie angenehm beschäftigt und würde kaum Zeit haben, sich irgendwelche Grillen in den Kopf zu setzen.

Lizzy ahnte freilich nicht, dass Kitty längst romantischen Träumen nachhing, in denen Oberst Fitzwilliam die Hauptrolle spielte. Daher war die zweijüngste der Bennet-Schwester nicht nur glücklich, überhaupt in London bleiben und an dem Ball am Freitag zusammen mit Georgiana und den jungen Eheleuten Fitzwilliam teilnehmen zu dürfen, sondern auch selig darüber, dass Adam’s jüngerer Bruder mit von der Partie sein würde. Kitty malte sich in den glühendsten Farben aus, wie er den ganzen Abend an ihrer Seite verbringen und alle Tänze mit ihr bestreiten würde. Doch die junge Frau sprach mit keiner Menschenseele darüber. Vielmehr genoss sie die Vorstellung, welche Überraschung es für alle sein würde, wenn Gerald – wie sie ihren Schwarm bereits heimlich nannte – um ihre Hand anhielte. Oh, Mama würde sich so sehr für sie freuen und auch Papa wäre gewiss sehr angetan, wieder einen ehrenwerten Gentleman als Schwiegersohn zu bekommen. Und ihre Hochzeit sollte genau so schön werden wie die von Jane und Elizabeth… und Maria Lucas könnte ihre Brautjungfer sein... ja, Maria würde sich sicherlich darüber freuen…

Mit seligem Lächeln legte Kitty die letzten Kleidungsstücke in ihren Koffer und verschloss diesen dann. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, Gerald Fitzwilliam wiederzusehen, doch sie musste sich in Geduld üben und sich ablenken. Zum Glück hatte Lizzy den heutigen Tag bereits eingeteilt. Nach dem Mittagessen würden alle gemeinsam in den großen Stadtpark fahren, wo sie mit Jane, Charles, Felicitas und Adam verabredet waren, um einen langen Spaziergang zu machen und sich dabei zu unterhalten. Danach waren sie bei Jane und Charles zum Dinner eingeladen, was gewiss recht nett werden würde, aber wohl nicht länger als halb neun dauerte. Denn im Hinblick auf den zu erwartenden heißen Sommertag hatte William die Abreise bereits morgen früh um 7.00 Uhr anberaumt. Und während er und Lizzy mit Anne und Mary sowie Jane und Charles nach Pemberley fuhren, würde Adam Fitzwilliam eine Kutsche schicken, die sie zu den Gardiners und Georgiana zu ihren Verwandten brachte. Ach, sie freute sich schon darauf, wieder mit ihren kleinen Cousins Andrew und Thomas zu spielen und Alicia einige der Techniken zu vermitteln, die Georgiana ihr beigebracht hatte. Es war ein erhebendes Gefühl, einmal diejenige zu sein, von der andere etwas lernen konnten, und dafür Anerkennung zu bekommen. Jedenfalls würde sie auch im Hause der Gardiners fleißig weiter ihre Etüden üben, abwechselnd mit Alicia. Zu zweit machte es immer mehr Spaß. Vielleicht ergab sich ja am Tage nach dem Ball für sie die Gelegenheit, bei den Fitzwilliams auf dem Klavier etwas vortragen zu können… in Anwesenheit von Gerald… ach, sie konnte es kaum erwarten, den schmucken Offizier wiederzusehen…

 

~~~~~

 

Kaum hatte Caroline Bingley zusammen mit Leticia Hurst  _Madelines Wardrobe for Ladies_   betreten, kümmerte sie sich kaum mehr um die junge Schwägerin ihrer Schwester. Vielmehr überließ sie sie der Obhut einer freundlichen Verkäuferin und verschwand dann in der Abteilung für elegante Abendkleider, während Letty der Angestellten erklärte, was sie suche, und ein offenes Ohr für deren Vorschläge hatte.

Zunächst äußerte die junge Dame den Wunsch, ein oder zwei einfache Sommerkleider zu kaufen, sich ein paar der neuesten Hüte und danach einige Ballkleider anzuschauen. Die freundliche Verkäuferin führte Miss Hurst daraufhin in die Abteilung für Sommerkleider. Sie kamen gerade dazu, als eine andere Angestellte zwei hochgewachsenen Gentlemen mehrere hübsche Stücke auf einem Rollständer präsentierte und gerade ein gelbdurchwirktes Kleid herauszog, um es ihnen genauer zu zeigen.

„Also ich weiß nicht recht“, murmelte einer der beiden und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ihr dies gefallen würde.“

Er wandte sich an den Mann, der neben ihm stand und fragte: „Was meinst du?“

„Ich kenne sie überhaupt nicht, Peter“, entgegnete der andere.

„Du bist mir wahrlich keine große Hilfe“, brummte derjenige, der Peter hieß. „In Zukunft werde ich aufpassen, dass mir nicht noch einmal ein solches Missgeschick passiert. Ach, es ist schon ein Kreuz, Kleider kaufen zu müssen.“

Der ernste Ton des Mannes verleitete Letty dazu, ein wenig zu lachen, womit sie die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Gentlemen umgehend auf sich zog.

„Verzeihen Sie, meine Herren“, entschuldigte sie sich. „Ich finde es nur etwas übertrieben, ein solches Drama aus einem Kleiderkauf zu machen.“

Die beiden Männer lächelten das Mädchen an und dann meinte Peter amüsiert: „Nun, natürlich kann ich mir vorstellen, dass es einer jungen Dame wie Ihnen leicht fällt, die richtigen Kleider auszuwählen. Aber ich bin mir in dieser Hinsicht nicht sicher, denn eigentlich interessiert mich Mode nicht wirklich. Es genügt mir vollkommen, wenn die Damen sauber und adrett gekleidet sind, so wie Sie.“

„Vielen Dank, Sie sind sehr freundlich.“

„Sie scheinen Geschmack zu besitzen“, mischte sich der andere Gentleman ein. „Vielleicht könnten Sie uns helfen, das richtige Kleid für die Schwester meines Freundes herauszufinden, denn wir beide sind in dieser Hinsicht mehr als hilflos.“

„Wenn es sich tatsächlich so verhält, dann drängt sich mir unwillkürlich die Frage auf, warum die Schwester Ihres Freundes nicht selbst hier ist, um sich das passende Kleid auszuwählen.“

„Oh, sie will mich dafür bestrafen, dass ich gestern aus Unachtsamkeit eine Kanne mit heißem Kakao umstieß, deren Inhalt sich bedauerlicherweise auf ihr Kleid ergoss“, erklärte Peter sogleich. Sie können sich gewiss vorstellen, wie erzürnt meine Schwester darüber war.“

„Natürlich, das Kleid ist wohl völlig ruiniert.“

„Das ist es! Und selbstverständlich will ich es Belinda ersetzen. Doch als ich ihr anbot, mich hierher zu begleiten und sich ein neues Kleid auszusuchen, weigerte sie sich standhaft und begründete es damit, dass ich ruhig einmal selbst die Erfahrung machen sollte, wie schwer es sei, das richtige Kleid zu finden. Das ruinierte hätte sie auch erst nach langer Suche gefunden und es sei ihr Lieblingsstück gewesen.“

„Warum kaufen Sie nicht einfach dasselbe Modell noch einmal?“

„Das hatte ich auch vor und nahm zu diesem Zweck das ruinierte Lieblingskleid meiner Schwester mit hierher, wo ich bedauerlicherweise erfuhr, dass das Modell vor zwei Jahren aktuell gewesen sei, aber nicht mehr hergestellt werde. Sie sehen also, in welchem Dilemma ich mich befinde.“

Peter warf Leticia einen treuherzigen Blick zu und bat: „Wären Sie so freundlich, mir zu helfen, das passende Kleid für meine Schwester herauszusuchen?“

„Nun, das dürfte nicht so einfach sein, da ich Ihre Schwester nicht kenne“, wandte Letty ein. „Außerdem bin ich erst seit gestern wieder in London und nicht auf dem neuesten Stand, was die hiesige Mode betrifft.“

„Oh, keine Sorge, Miss“, mischte sich die Verkäuferin, die die beiden Herren bediente, ein. „All diese Modelle entsprechen dem letzten Schrei.“

„Und da Sie, wie mein Freund bereits bemerkte, einen guten Geschmack zu haben scheinen, würden Sie mir einen großen Gefallen tun, mich zu beraten, was meiner Schwester gefallen könnte“, meinte Peter erneut zu Letty.

„Also schön“, gab die junge Frau seufzend nach und lächelte etwas. „Da Sie mich so freundlich darum bitten, werde ich Ihnen bei der Auswahl helfen. Allerdings weise ich Sie noch einmal darauf hin, dass ich Ihre Schwester nicht kenne und mir daher deren Geschmack nicht bekannt ist. Er könnte sich durchaus von dem meinen unterscheiden.“

„Das glaube ich nicht“, widersprach Peter lächelnd. „Belinda dürfte etwa in Ihrem Alter sein; und verzeihen Sie mir die Kühnheit, aber ich muss gestehen, dass mir Ihr Kleidungsstil gut gefällt.“

„Danke“, sagte Letty und errötete etwas. „Sie schmeicheln mir, mein Herr.“

„Durchaus nicht“, ließ sich Peters Freund nun wieder vernehmen und schenkte dem Mädchen ein kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln. „Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern, aber Sie besitzen zweifellos einen hervorragenden Geschmack, und ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Sie uns eine große Hilfe sein werden.“

~~~

Caroline genoss es, mehrere der elegantesten Ballkleider anzuprobieren, die der neuesten Mode entsprachen, und war damit seit etwa einer Stunde beschäftigt, als sie im Spiegel, in dem sie sich gerade in einem mit goldfarbenen Brokatbordüren bestickten dunkelrotem Seidenkleid betrachtete, sah, wie Oberst Fitzwilliam mit einem ihr unbekannten, dunkelhaarigem Mann am Fenster vorbeiging und sich mit diesem unterhielt. Eine freudige Erregung erfasste sie und sie drehte sich um, in der Hoffnung, Darcy’s Cousin würde seinen Blick heben und sie bemerken. Doch die beiden in Zivil gekleideten Herren verschwanden, ohne den Ausstellungsstücken im Fenster Beachtung zu schenken.

Enttäuscht wandte Caroline sich wieder um und betrachtete sich erneut eine Weile im Spiegel. Sie fand, dass das dunkelrote Seidenkleid ihr gut stand und am Freitag vermutlich viele wohlgefällige Blicke der Ballgäste auf sich ziehen würde. Es schien ihr darüber hinaus ein gutes Omen zu sein, dass genau in dem Moment, als sie sich darin im Spiegel betrachtet hatte, Oberst Fitzwilliam an dem Geschäft vorüberging. Und auch, wenn der attraktive Offizier sie nicht gesehen hatte und sie eigentlich nicht an schicksalhafte Begegnungen glaubte, konnte sie nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, ob es nicht doch sein konnte, dass Darcy’s Cousin der für sie bestimmte Ehemann war.

„Ganz gewiss ist es so“, dachte Miss Bingley beglückt und strich fast zärtlich über den feinen Stoff, der angenehm auf ihrer Haut lag. Das rote Seidenkleid schien wie für sie geschaffen zu sein und betonte sowohl ihre dunklen Augen als auch ihre hochgewachsene, schlanke Figur und ihre helle, fast porzellangleiche Haut. Im Vergleich zu ihr wirkte die leicht gebräunte Leticia wie ein Bauerntrampel und würde auch auf dem Ball sicherlich kaum einen Blick auf sich ziehen.

Caroline ahnte nicht, dass insbesondere zwei wohlerzogene Gentlemen einen völlig anderen Eindruck von Leticia Hurst gewonnen hatten.

„Ach, was für ein süßer, kleiner Engel“, seufzte Peter Wilson gerade, als er mit seinem Freund Gerald Fitzwilliam am Schaufenster des Ladens vorüberschritt, wo er soeben ein hübsches, hellrosafarbenes Kleid mit weißen Seidenstickereien an den Kleidersäumen für seine jüngere Schwester Belinda erworben hatte. „Wie gern würde ich sie wiedersehen und sie näher kennenlernen. Sie scheint ein sehr nettes Mädchen zu sein.“

„Ja, den Eindruck hatte ich auch“, gab Oberst Fitzwilliam zu. „Wir hätten uns der jungen Dame einfach vorstellen sollen.“

„Du weißt genau, dass sich so etwas nicht gehört“, widersprach Peter. „Es war schon ziemlich dreist von uns, sie dazu zu überreden, uns bei der Auswahl des passenden Kleides für Belinda zu helfen. Mich wundert, dass die junge Dame uns nicht einfach stehen ließ.“

„Ach was!“, tat Gerald es ab. „Immerhin befanden wir uns in einem Geschäft von gutem Ruf in Anwesenheit von mehreren Verkäuferinnen und einigen Damen der gehobenen Gesellschaft, die nichts dabei fanden, dass das hübsche Mädchen uns bei der Kleiderauswahl beriet.“

„Gewiss glaubten sie, wir wären mit der jungen Dame bekannt“, wandte Peter ein. „Ansonsten wären die Blicke der einen oder anderen Matrone bestimmt nicht so wohlwollend gewesen.“

Gerald lachte etwas und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Es wäre wirklich nichts dabei gewesen, wenn du dich dem Mädchen vorgestellt hättest. Auf diese Weise wüsstest du jetzt nämlich sicherlich, wer sie ist, Peter.“

„Wahrscheinlich, aber ich wollte sie nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. Denn egal, wie du es siehst, Gerald, es schickt sich nun einmal nicht, sich einer unbekannten, jungen Dame selbst vorzustellen.“

„Wegen dieser lächerlichen Konventionen willst du dich also damit abfinden, womöglich die Frau deines Lebens verloren zu haben, ohne zu wissen, wie sie überhaupt hieß? Noch ist es Zeit umzukehren, Peter!“

„Das werde ich nicht tun, Gerald! Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass es allen Regeln des Anstands widerspricht, sehe ich keinen Sinn darin, die Etikette außer Acht zu lassen, da ich bis Weihnachten in Wales stationiert bin und nicht weiß, ob dieser Auftrag verlängert wird. Warum also sollte ich das hübsche Mädchen in Verlegenheit bringen, wenn ich noch nicht einmal imstande bin, sie zu umwerben, weil unendlich viele Meilen zwischen uns liegen?“

„Hm, das habe ich allerdings nicht bedacht“, gab Fitzwilliam zu und sein Gesicht verzog sich missmutig. „Dennoch, Peter, wenn du dieses Mädchen so sympathisch findest, solltest du wenigstens versuchen, in Erfahrung zu bringen, wer sie ist. Du wirst es sonst dein Leben lang bereuen, glaub mir. Auch ich habe zu lange gezögert, der Frau, die mich bezauberte, meine Liebe zu gestehen. Jetzt ist sie mit einem anderen verheiratet.“

„Dann war sie nicht die Richtige für dich“, erwiderte Wilson in überzeugtem Ton. „Hätte sie deine Gefühle erwidert, dann…“

„Sie ahnte nichts von meinen Gefühlen für sie!“, unterbrach Fitzwilliam seinen Freund heftig. „Ich selbst hielt meine Empfindungen anfangs ja auch nur für eine Schwärmerei, die rasch vorübergeht…“

„Nun, so muss es ja nicht für das reizende Mädchen, das wir gerade kennenlernten, und mich enden“, wandte Wilson ein, um seinen Freund auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. „Du gehst freitags doch auf einen Ball, nicht wahr?“

„Und?“

„Das Engelchen verriet uns doch, dass es gerade erst in London angekommen sei. Was, wenn nicht die Ballsaison, sollte sie hierher führen? Bestimmt triffst du sie am Freitag und kannst dich offiziell mit ihr bekannt machen lassen.“

„Also gut, nehmen wir an, es wäre so. Was dann, Peter?“

„Bitte, richte ihr nochmals meinen Dank aus und bestell ihr die herzlichsten Grüße von mir. Wenn es möglich ist, dass du unter vier Augen mit ihr sprechen kannst, dann versichere ihr auch bitte, wie gern ich sie wiedersehen würde.“

„Ich tue, was ich kann“, versprach Gerald und nickte. Obwohl er nicht davon überzeugt war, die nette, junge Frau, die seinen Freund so beeindruckt hatte, am Freitag tatsächlich wiederzusehen, würde er – wenn es dennoch so sein sollte - alles tun, um den beiden eine erneute Begegnung zu ermöglichen und ihren die Chance zu geben, sich näher kennenzulernen… 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Im Laufe der nächsten Tage erhielt Mrs. Bennet einen Brief ihrer Tochter Mary aus Pemberley, den sie sofort öffnete und keine Zeit verlor, ihn ihrem Mann vorzulesen:

 

_„Liebe Mama, lieber Papa,_

_ich hoffe, es geht euch gut und ihr seid wohlbehalten in Longbourn angekommen? Gewiss habt ihr erst eine Weile gebraucht, um euch wieder zu Hause einzuleben._

_Wie geht es Tante Beth und den Nachbarn?_

_Hier auf Pemberley sind wir alle wohlauf und es kann ja auch kaum anders sein, an einem so schönen und ruhigen Ort. Nathaniel gedeiht prächtig und genießt die Aufmerksamkeit, die er von uns allen reichlich bekommt. Die liebe Jane ist völlig vernarrt in den Kleinen und würde ihn am liebsten Tag und Nacht um sich haben. Wir müssen sie regelrecht dazu drängen, Nathaniel wieder seinem Kindermädchen zurückzugeben oder gar das Kinderzimmer zu verlassen, um gemeinsam mit uns andere Dinge zu unternehmen. Doch Charles ist es mittlerweile gelungen, sie dazu zu bewegen, jeden Vormittag wenigstens eine Stunde mit ihm auszureiten, um sich die wunderbare Landschaft um Pemberley anzuschauen._

_Natürlich besteht Lizzy darauf, dass wir täglich nach dem Mittagessen einen langen Spaziergang machen. Es fällt uns nicht allzu schwer, denn es ist ein Genuss, durch die langen Baumalleen zu wandern oder am Ufer des kleinen See’s, der unweit von Pemberley liegt, entlangzuschlendern. Miss Anne de Bourgh meinte sogar, es sei ruhiger als bei ihr auf Rosings. Doch sie räumte ein, dass es wohl damit zusammenhängt, dass ihr Familienstammsitz fast gleich bei Hunsfort liege, denn das Pfarrhaus der Collins ist ja auch nur durch einen kleinen Weg von Rosings getrennt._

_Lizzy erzählte mir, dass das Schloss der de Bourghs ebenso sehenswert sei wie Pemberley und der große Park von Rosings prachtvoll gestaltet sei. Miss Anne besaß die Freundlichkeit, mich zu sich einzuladen und schlug vor, dass ich sie im September nach Hause begleite. Natürlich musste ich ihr die Antwort schuldig bleiben, denn ohne euer Einverständnis kann ich diese Einladung nicht annehmen. Und wenn ihr wünscht, dass ich im September nach Hause komme, werde ich dies selbstverständlich tun. Miss Anne wäre zwar sehr enttäuscht, aber sie wird eure Entscheidung akzeptieren._

_In Erwartung eurer Antwort verbleibe ich_

_mit den besten Wünschen_

_Eure Tochter Mary“_

 

„Oh, Mr. Bennet, ist das nicht wundervoll?!“, rief Mrs. Bennet aus und lächelte ihren Mann, der es sich in seinem Sessel am Kamin gemütlich gemacht hatte und eigentlich Zeitung lesen wollte, strahlend an.

„Ja, es ist in der Tat eine Ehre für unsere Mary, von einer so hochstehenden Dame eingeladen zu werden“, gab Henry Bennet zu, konnte sich dann jedoch nicht verkneifen, mit leichter Ironie anzumerken: „Hoffentlich langweilen die beiden sich nicht zu Tode, wenn sie allein auf dem Familienstammsitz der de Bourghs sind.“

„Also wirklich, Mr. Bennet, wie kannst du nur so daherreden?“, empörte sich seine Frau.

„Aber meine liebe Fanny, du musst doch zugeben, dass unsere Mary nicht gerade dafür bekannt ist, eine leichte Konversation führen zu können oder besonders gesellig zu sein“, entgegnete Mr. Bennet in geduldigem Ton. „Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich erstaunt darüber, was Miss de Bourgh an ihr findet.“

„Mary ist eine gebildete junge Dame!“, beharrte Mrs. Bennet trotzig. „Und wie deine Lieblingstochter Lizzy dir sicherlich mitgeteilt hat, ist es ihr gelungen, Miss Anne in ihrer Trauer um den Verlust der Mutter Trost zu spenden.“

„Ja, ja, an unserer Mary ist wahrlich ein Pfarrer verloren gegangen“, spöttelte ihr Mann. „Nun gut, wenn es der jungen Miss de Bourgh hilft, habe ich nichts dagegen, dass Mary eine Weile bei ihr verbringt. Es ist unserer Tochter vermutlich sehr viel angenehmer, sich um eine Trauernde zu kümmern, als mit dir und Kitty irgendwelche Bälle zu besuchen.“

„Ich wüsste nicht, was daran auszusetzen ist, Bälle zu besuchen, Mr. Bennet!“

„Daran ist gar nichts auszusetzen, meine Liebe. Ich dachte nur gerade daran, dass derartige Gesellschaften schlecht für deine Nerven sind. Immerhin betonst du ja oft genug, dass du eigentlich lieber zu Hause bleiben würdest, um deine Ruhe zu haben.“

„Natürlich würde ich lieber meine Nerven schonen, aber jemand muss ja dafür sorgen, dass unsere beiden ledigen Mädchen Gelegenheit erhalten, Männer kennenzulernen. Ach, ich bin erst beruhigt, wenn alle meine Kinder gut verheiratet sind.“

Mr. Bennet lächelte milde und widmete sich dann wieder der Lektüre seiner Zeitung, während seine Frau in üblicher Weise ihre wohlbekannte Litanei über ihre schwachen Nerven und ungerechte Testamente anstimmte. Nachdem sie eine Weile geklagt hatte, schien ihr ein neuer Einfall zu kommen und plötzlich rief sie so laut aus, dass ihr Mann von seiner Zeitung aufschreckte: „Ach, was für ein großes Glück für unsere Mary! Es ist sehr gut möglich, dass in den vornehmen Kreisen, in denen Miss de Bourgh verkehrt, unser Mädchen die Bekanntschaft von wohlerzogenen, gutsituierten Gentlemen macht. Oh, Mr. Bennet, stell dir nur mal vor, welch große Augen unsere Nachbarn machen würden, wenn wir für Mary eine glanzvolle Hochzeit ausrichten.“

„Aber, meine Liebe“, ermahnte ihr Mann sie. „Ich dachte, Mary solle vor allem Miss de Bourgh in ihrem Kummer beistehen. Beiden wird wohl kaum der Sinn danach stehen, häufig auszugehen.“

„Ganz im Gegenteil“, behauptete Fanny Bennet zuversichtlich. „Die beste Ablenkung ist doch wohl das gesellige Beisammensein mit Freunden. Ich bin sicher, dass sich Miss de Bourgh nach einer Weile der zurückgezogenen Ruhe danach sehnt. Du wirst sehen, dass es nicht ausbleiben wird, dass sie gemeinsam mit Mary ihre Freunde und Bekannten besucht oder gar selbst die eine oder andere Einladung zu sich nach Rosings ausspricht. Vielleicht gibt sie sogar einen Ball.“

„In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass die Mutter Miss de Bourgh’s dieses Jahr gestorben ist, wäre es unangemessen, einen Ball zu geben“, erklärte Henry Bennet langmütig. „Nein, nein, Fanny, ich denke, Miss Anne hegt momentan den Wunsch, zurückgezogen zu leben. Etwas, das dem Naturell unserer Mary sehr entgegenkommt. Ich fürchte, du wirst dich an den Gedanken gewöhnen müssen, dass die beiden jungen Damen wenig Interesse an geselligen Zusammenkünften haben.“

„Nun ja, mag sein, dass es dieses Jahr noch keinen Ball auf Rosings gibt“, entgegnete Mrs. Bennet in leicht ungeduldigem Ton. „Aber ich bin davon überzeugt, dass sich Miss de Bourgh mit Bekannten treffen oder Besucher empfangen wird.“

Ihr Mann zog es vor, darauf nicht zu antworten, sondern sich seiner Zeitung zuzuwenden. Fanny Bennet war damit zufrieden, glaubte sie doch, sein Schweigen bedeute, dass er ihr im Grunde zustimmte…

 

~~~~~

 

Die Tage auf Pemberley schienen für das Ehepaar Darcy und seine Gäste wie im Fluge zu vergehen, denn man nutzte das schöne Wetter, um sich so oft wie möglich draußen aufzuhalten.

Mary und Anne gingen nach dem Frühstück meistens spazieren, während Elizabeth mit Mrs. Reynolds den Tagesplan besprach und sich danach ausgiebig mit ihrem Sohn beschäftigte. In dieser Zeit pflegten Charles und Jane auszureiten. Manchmal schloss William sich ihnen an, aber in der Regel zog er sich nach dem Frühstück in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück, um sich geschäftlichen Angelegenheiten zu widmen.

Nichtsdestotrotz trafen sich alle gegen 11.00 Uhr im kleinen Salon, wo man eine Tasse Tee einnahm, sich angenehm unterhielt und Mary, Lizzy oder Jane hin und wieder auf dem Klavier etwas spielten. In diesen Momenten war der kleine Nathaniel immer dabei, saß manchmal auf dem Schoß seines Vaters, seines Onkels Charles oder seiner Tante Mary, aber meistens auf demjenigen seiner Tante Jane, die ihn am liebsten gar nicht mehr hergeben wollte. Das Kind genoss es, von ihr geherzt zu werden, und strahlte schon, wenn es sie sah, gurrte dann und streckte lächelnd die Händchen nach ihr aus. Natürlich erfreute dieser Anblick alle, denn Jane, die dann völlig in der Beschäftigung mit dem Kind versank und alles um sich herum vergessen zu haben schien, entsprach den Vorstellungen, die man gemeinhin von einer guten Mutter hatte. Lizzy entging dabei nicht, mit welch bewundernden und liebevollen Blicken Charles seine Frau dabei ansah, und fand darin wieder einmal ihre Überzeugung bestätigt, dass ihr Schwager immer zu Jane halten würde, mochte kommen, was wollte. Nicht einmal Louisa würde es schaffen, einen Keil zwischen die beiden zu treiben.

In dieser Hinsicht also war Lizzy beruhigt, doch sie hatte nicht vergessen, wie unglücklich ihre älteste Schwester über ihre Kinderlosigkeit war. Und immer, wenn Jane ihren kleinen Neffen aus ihren Armen entließ, sah Lizzy, wie auf deren makellosem Antlitz ein Hauch von Wehmut erschien, den Jane hinter einem schüchternen Lächeln zu verbergen suchte. Doch sie kannte ihre Schwester zu gut, um sich davon täuschen zu lassen, und es tat ihr innerlich weh. Wie gern würde sie etwas tun, um ihr zu helfen, aber ihr fiel nichts anderes ein, als ihr zu erlauben, recht viel Zeit mit Nathaniel und ihr zu verbringen, wenngleich sie sich fragte, ob das wirklich so gut für Jane’s Gemüt war. Aber William ermunterte sie darin, unterstützt von Charles, der recht dankbar zu sein schien, dass Jane durch die Beschäftigung mit Nathaniel eine vorwiegend glückliche Zeit erlebte.

Überdies empfand Lizzy Mary’s Anwesenheit als große Entlastung, denn sie hatte das Gefühl, ihre Fürsorge für Jane ließ sie ihre Pflichten als Gastgeberin für ihre anderen Gäste vernachlässigen. Doch Mary gab mehr als einmal deutlich zu verstehen, dass sie ahnte, in welcher Situation Jane sich befand, und sich gerne um Anne kümmerte. Letztere schien das durchaus recht zu sein. Darüber hinaus bemerkte William’s Cousine einmal unter vier Augen zu ihr: „Mir scheint Mrs. Bingley über irgendetwas sehr bedrückt zu sein, doch du schaffst es immer wieder auf bewundernswerte Weise, sie aufzumuntern, Elizabeth. Ich kann nicht umhin einzuräumen, wie sehr ich deine Schwestern und dich darum beneide, dass ihr immer füreinander da seid.“

„Ja, darüber bin ich auch sehr froh“, hatte Lizzy damals eingeräumt und musste innerlich zugeben, dass es sich wohl wirklich so verhielt. Mit Ausnahme von Lydia, die hauptsächlich ihre eigenen Interessen vertrat, würden sie doch alle in einer Notlage stets zusammenhalten.

Zumindest war es Lizzy ein Trost, dass Jane auf Pemberley nach ungefähr drei Tagen wieder ausgeglichener wirkte, was wohl tatsächlich darin begründet lag, dass sie viel Zeit mit Nathaniel verbrachte. Oft saßen sie auch am späten Nachmittag, wenn es nicht mehr so heiß war, mit dem Kleinen in der Nähe des See‘s auf einer weichen Decke beisammen und beschäftigten sich mit ihm. Manchmal leisteten ihnen ihre Männer Gesellschaft oder Mary und Anne kamen hinzu.

Schließlich wurde es Freitag und Charles teilte seiner Frau beim Frühstück mit, dass ihr morgendlicher Ausritt ausfiele, weil er mit William eine dringende, geschäftliche Angelegenheit von äußerster Wichtigkeit erledigen müsse und sie zu diesem Zweck den Vormittag außer Haus seien. Jane machte zwar ein enttäuschtes Gesicht, aber sie nickte lächelnd, als sie ihrem Mann versicherte, dass es ihr nichts ausmache, morgens einmal nicht auszureiten.

„Vielleicht können wir es ja später nachholen“, meinte Charles gut gelaunt und küsste sie.

Jane lächelte nur, ohne etwas zu erwidern. Sobald die Männer gegangen waren, wandte sie sich jedoch Lizzy zu und meinte: „Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen, wenn ich dir im Kinderzimmer Gesellschaft leiste?“

Mrs. Darcy hatte nichts dagegen und kurze Zeit danach saßen sie bereits in Nathaniel’s Zimmer beisammen. Elizabeth hatte Dinah den Vormittag frei gegeben und fand, dass es nun wohl Zeit sei, Jane darin einzuweihen, dass Mary die neue Gesellschafterin von Miss de Bourgh sein würde. Nachdem sie ihre Schwester einige Zeit dabei beobachtet hatte, wie sie Nathaniel im Arm hielt und mit ihm sprach, bat sie sie darum, ihr ihren Sohn zurückzugeben. Nur äußerst ungern kam Jane dieser Bitte nach und es tat Lizzy wieder einmal weh, in das bekümmerte Gesicht und die traurigen Augen ihrer Schwester zu blicken.

„Meine liebe Jane, du wirst eine wundervolle Mutter sein“, versuchte sie sie zu trösten.

Die Angesprochene lächelte schmerzlich und erwiderte: „Ich weiß, du meinst es nur gut, Lizzy, aber ich habe längst die Hoffnung aufgegeben, einmal ein solches Glück zu haben.“

Sie ließ ihre Augen auf Nathaniel ruhen, der einen Finger Lizzy’s umklammert hielt und glucksende Laute von sich gab. Seine Mutter widmete sich ihm einen Augenblick lang, redete sanft und ruhig auf ihn ein, küsste ihn dann auf die Stirn und wandte sich wieder Jane zu: „Du darfst nicht resignieren, Jane, dazu hast du gar keinen Grund! Der Arzt sagte doch, dass du kerngesund bist und Mutter werden kannst. Manche Dinge brauchen eben Zeit.“

„Du meinst also, ich bin zu ungeduldig, Lizzy?“, fragte Jane zaghaft und in ihren Augen schimmerte ein kleiner Funke Hoffnung.

„Aber selbstverständlich“, antwortete ihre Schwester neckend und sah sie schelmisch an. „Ich an deiner Stelle würde jeden Augenblick genießen, den du allein mit Charles verbringst.“

„Ja, Lizzy, das tue ich auch. Ich liebe ihn wirklich sehr und er ist auch so aufmerksam und immer besorgt um mich. Gerade deshalb…“

„Gerade deshalb bist du wohl eine der glücklichsten Frauen auf der Welt“, fiel Elizabeth ihrer Schwester ins Wort, um zu verhindern, dass diese sich wieder ihrem Kummer hingab. „Und deshalb ist es dir gewiss ein Anliegen, auch eine deiner Schwestern glücklich zu machen, nicht wahr?“

„Was meinst du damit, Lizzy?“

Jane schaute sie erstaunt an, wurde jedoch gleich aufgeklärt, worum es sich handelte. Verblüfft lauschte sie, welche Pläne Mary gehegt hatte und dass Anne de Bourgh zufällig gerade auf der Suche nach einer Gesellschafterin gewesen war. Da die beiden sich von Anfang an gut verstanden, lag es also nahe, dass Miss Anne Mary diese Stellung anbot, und niemand konnte es verwunderlich finden, dass Mary auch sogleich zusagte. Es galt nur noch, Mr. Bennet dazu zu bewegen, sein Einverständnis zu geben.

„Nun, Lizzy“, meinte Jane in ernstem Ton, nachdem ihre Schwester ihre Ausführungen beendet hatte. „Das scheint ja alles ganz vernünftig zu sein und möglicherweise kann man auch Papa davon überzeugen. Aber ich bezweifle, dass es Mama recht sein wird, wenn eine ihrer Töchter arbeitet.“

„Es ist eine durchaus ehrenwerte Tätigkeit für eine junge Dame“, erwiderte Elizabeth. „Doch da Mary, mein Mann und ich deine Meinung im Hinblick auf unsere Mutter teilen, schlug William vor, unseren Eltern zunächst nur zu schreiben, dass Mary von Miss de Bourgh auf ihren Familienstammsitz eingeladen wurde. Mama wird über die Ehre einer solchen Einladung sicherlich erfreut sein und Papa tut alles, damit sie glücklich ist und er seine Ruhe hat.“

Jane musste unwillkürlich kichern und Elizabeth begann zu lachen, froh darüber, ihrer Lieblingsschwester wenigstens ein kleines Zeichen von Heiterkeit entlockt zu haben. Doch Jane, angesteckt von Lizzy’s Lachen, stimmte nun auch darin ein. Sogar der kleine Nathaniel begann, fröhlich zu schreien, und bald erfüllte lautes Gelächter das Kinderzimmer in Pemberley.

Von diesem Moment an wirkte Jane nicht mehr so bedrückt, und als Charles sich gleich nach seiner Rückkehr mit ihr in das Gästezimmer zurückzog, in dem sie untergebracht waren, und ihr unter vier Augen gestand, dass er sich zusammen mit William ein schönes Anwesen in einer an Derbyshire grenzenden Grafschaft angeschaut habe, das er zu kaufen beabsichtigte, fiel sie ihm mit einem Ausdruck der Erleichterung um den Hals. Niemand verlor ein Wort darüber, als das Ehepaar Bingley etwas später als sonst zum gemeinsamen Abendessen erschien, beide mit einem Ausdruck der Seligkeit auf dem Gesicht…

 

~~~~~

 

Auch in London verflog die Zeit für Kitty und Georgiana auf angenehme Weise.

Wie sie sich vorgenommen hatte, beschäftigte sich die junge Miss Bennet mit den beiden jüngsten Söhnen der Gardiner’s und verbrachte mindesten jeden Tag zwei Stunden damit, gemeinsam mit ihrer Cousine zu musizieren. Wie erwartet, freute sich Alicia über den einen oder anderen Hinweis bezüglich ihrer Spieltechnik und Kitty fand Gefallen daran, es ihr beizubringen. Dennoch weilten ihre Gedanken sehr oft bei Gerald Fitzwilliam, was sie jedoch immer noch keiner Menschenseele verriet. Nur ihrer Tante fiel einmal auf, dass sie während einer gemeinsamen Teestunde mit Bekannten der Gardiners sehr still war, und sie sprach ihre Nichte darauf an. Kitty entschuldigte sich und erklärte, dass sie an den kommenden Ball denke, was ihr allgemein nachsichtiges Lächeln von Seiten der Erwachsenen einbrachte.

Georgiana indes verbrachte die meiste Zeit vor allem in Gesellschaft von Felicitas, mit der sie sich oft unterhielt und sie auf diese Weise besser kennenlernte. Adam’s Frau war eine sehr selbstsichere, freundliche, junge Dame von 24 Jahren und die einzige Tochter vornehmer Landedelleute aus der Gegend um Nottinghamshire. Auf einem der dortigen Bälle hatte sie dann auch den ältesten Sohn der Fitzwilliam’s kennengelernt und sich sofort in ihn verliebt. Da dieses Gefühl von Adam erwidert wurde, dauerte es nicht lange, bis er um ihre Hand anhielt und sie ein halbes Jahr später heiratete.

„Bälle sind die beste Gelegenheit, um Bekanntschaften zu schließen“, meinte Felicitas in heiterem Ton, nachdem sie Georgiana diese Geschichte erzählt hatte. „Ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass auch du auf diese Weise einige nette, junge Gentlemen kennenlernst.“

„Das hat keine Eile“, erwiderte Georgiana zurückhaltend. „In erster Linie möchte ich auf einem Ball tanzen und mich mit guten Freunden und Bekannten unterhalten. Ich hoffe sehr, dass einige davon im Haus der Hurst’s am Freitag ebenfalls anwesend sein werden.“

„Nun, auf jeden Fall ist deine Freundin Miss Catherine Bennet dabei“, versprach Felicitas. „Sie scheint ein sehr nettes Mädchen zu sein und ich hoffe, ich habe Gelegenheit, sie auf dem Ball am Freitag etwas besser kennenzulernen.“

„Wenn nicht dort, dann bestimmt in Pemberley“, meinte Georgiana, worauf ihre Gesprächspartnerin lächelnd nickte.

Die Sympathie, die Miss Darcy ohnehin für Felicitas empfand, verstärkte sich zunehmend während ihres Aufenthaltes im Hause ihres Cousins, zumal Adam’s Frau viel mit ihr unternahm. Sie fuhren gemeinsam aus, gingen spazieren, machten manchmal Einkaufsbummel durch einige Londoner Läden und besuchten in einer kleinen Galerie sogar die Ausstellung eines noch unbekannten Künstlers, der überwiegend Landschaften malte. Georgiana war sehr erleichtert, bei diesen Gelegenheiten nicht Charles‘ Schwestern zu begegnen.

Miss Darcy ahnte freilich nicht, dass Caroline sich über ein Zusammentreffen mit ihr noch mehr als sonst gefreut hätte, war dieser doch vor allem die Gesellschaft von Madam Edith äußerst unangenehm. Trotzdem musste Caroline einräumen, dass John’s Mutter ihr gegenüber etwas freundlicher geworden war, seitdem Leticia erzählt hatte, Miss Bingley sei so nett gewesen, mit ihr zusammen einige Kleidungsstücke einkaufen zu gehen. Zweifellos glaubte die alte Dame, Caroline hätte ihrer Tochter dabei beratend zur Seite gestanden, was keineswegs der Fall war. Aber weder sie noch Leticia klärten Mrs. Hurst darüber auf und so entspannte sich das Verhältnis zwischen der Witwe und ihr etwas. Caroline wunderte sich zwar, warum Letty ihrer Mutter nichts verraten hatte, kam nach einigem Nachdenken jedoch zu dem Schluss, dass sie dem drallen Mädchen ebenso gleichgültig war wie sie ihr. So sah Miss Bingley zwar wegen der unangenehmen Art Mrs. Hurst’s leicht genervt, aber doch einigermaßen zufrieden dem Ball am Freitag entgegen, der ihr hoffentlich eine Einladung nach Pemberley bescheren und sie somit wenigstens für eine Weile aus der Gegenwart der Hurst-Damen retten würde.

*

Der Freitagabend kam und Miss Bingley durfte zusammen mit Mrs. Edith Hurst und deren Tochter die Gäste willkommen heißen. Natürlich war man erstaunt über die Abwesenheit von Louisa und ihrem Mann, aber John’s Mutter, die mit einigen der Geladenen bekannt war und sich den anderen bei der Begrüßung kurz vorstellte, klärte die Ankömmlinge darüber auf, dass ihr Sohn mit seiner Familie auf sein Landgut gefahren sei, wo er wegen der zunehmenden Unpässlichkeit seiner Frau die nächste Zeit auch zu bleiben gedachte. Da die meisten über Louisa’s Schwangerschaft Bescheid wussten, hatte man dafür das vollste Verständnis. Zudem fand es allgemeinen Anklang, dass Mrs. Edith Hurst nun hier war, um Louisa als Gastgeberin und Hausherrin zu vertreten. Dies konnte Caroline, die wegen ihres eleganten, roten Seidenkleides zwar viele Komplimente erhielt, ansonsten aber kaum beachtet wurde, auch noch gut nachvollziehen. Weniger Verständnis brachte sie allerdings dafür auf, dass einige der Geladenen offensichtlich äußerst entzückt von Leticia waren, die Madam Edith den Gästen während der Begrüßung als ihre Tochter vorstellte.

Endlich trafen die letzten Gäste ein und Caroline, die niemand anderen mehr erwartet hatte als Adam Fitzwilliam mit Ehefrau und Bruder, musste mit äußerster Selbstbeherrschung zur Kenntnis nehmen, dass sich in deren Begleitung neben Georgiana Darcy auch Catherine Bennet befand, die von Adam Fitzwilliam mit warmen Worten als eine ‚gute Freundin der Familie‘ vorgestellt wurde. Nachdem Mrs. Hurst ihre Freude darüber zum Ausdruck gebracht hatte, dass sie alle wohlbehalten erschienen waren, musste Caroline es ertragen, dass Miss Darcy sie nur mit kühler Höflichkeit, Letty aber mit unverkennbarer Begeisterung begrüßte und deren Mutter sowie ihrer Familie und Catherine Bennet erklärte, dass sie beide gute Schulfreundinnen gewesen seien, aber der Kontakt seit Miss Hurst’s Abreise aus England allmählich nachgelassen habe.

„Das tut mir wirklich sehr leid, Georgiana“, versicherte Letty ihr mit ehrlichem Bedauern. „Doch nachdem du mir auf meine letzten beiden Briefe vor einem Jahr nicht geantwortet hast, glaubte ich, dass du kein Interesse mehr an unserer Korrespondenz hättest.“

„Was?“, entfuhr es Miss Darcy erschrocken und sie starrte ihre Schulfreundin erstaunt an. „Ich erhielt letztes Jahr keine Nachricht von dir, sonst hätte ich dir selbstverständlich zurückgeschrieben.“

„Nun, ich ahnte ja schon immer, dass auf die Post in Italien kein Verlass ist“, mischte sich Edith Hurst in freundlichem Ton ein. „Das ist umso bedauerlicher, da es Missverständnisse zwischen Ihnen und meiner Tochter hervorrief, Miss Darcy.“

Georgiana lächelte freundlich und erwiderte: „Ich bin sehr froh, dass sich dies nun aufgeklärt hat. Und ich freue mich sehr, dass Sie und Leticia wieder in England sind.“

„Auch ich möchte Ihnen im Namen meiner gesamten Familie versichern, wie sehr wir uns darüber freuen, Mrs. Hurst“, bestätigte Adam Fitzwilliam rasch und verneigte sich etwas vor der Gastgeberin. Sein jüngerer Bruder tat es ihm gleich, dann warf er kurz einen Seitenblick auf Letty und meinte, wieder an Mrs. Hurst gewandt: „Ich hoffe, dass Sie und Ihre Tochter eine recht lange Zeit in der Heimat bleiben.“

„Wir haben beschlossen, wieder in England zu leben, Mr. Fitzwilliam“, versicherte Madam Edith dem Oberst mit strahlendem Lächeln, war ihr doch der Blick, den dieser Letty zugeworfen hatte, nicht entgangen.

„Wahrhaftig eine gute Neuigkeit“, behauptete Gerald, richtete dann seine Aufmerksamkeit völlig auf Miss Hurst und tat etwas für Caroline Unfassbares: Mit unverkennbarem Vergnügen bat er dieses Mädchen: „Würden Sie mir die Ehre des ersten Tanzes erweisen, Miss Hurst?“

„Sehr gern“, erwiderte Letty, die den Offizier ebenso vergnügt anstrahlte, sich dann in seinen dargebotenen Arm einhängte und mit ihm in den Festsaal hineinschritt. Während das Ehepaar Fitzwilliam, Madam Edith und Georgiana ihnen mit wohlwollendem Lächeln folgten, sahen sowohl Kitty als auch Caroline äußerst missmutig, wie sich die beiden zu den anderen Tanzpaaren gesellten und sich ebenso wie diese bald zu den Klängen der Musik bewegten.

„Nett, dass ich nun auch einmal Ihren Namen erfahre, Mr. Fitzwilliam“, meinte Letty in neckendem Ton zu Gerald.

„Ich bin ebenso erfreut, Sie wiederzusehen“, erwiderte der Oberst mit liebenswürdigem Lächeln. „Bitte, Sie dürfen nicht glauben, dass mein Freund und ich immer solch ein ungehöriges Benehmen an den Tag legen wie in dem Bekleidungsgeschäft, wo wir Ihnen das erste Mal begegnet sind, Miss Hurst. Aber wir waren so bezaubert von Ihnen, dass wir schlichtweg vergaßen, uns vorzustellen. Dieses Versäumnis bemerkten wir jedoch erst, als wir das Geschäft längst verlassen hatten.“

„Welch charmante Ausrede, Mr. Fitzwilliam.“

„Es entspricht völlig der Wahrheit, Miss Hurst, und mein Freund Peter Wilson bedauerte das außerordentlich. Ich soll Ihnen im Übrigen seine herzlichsten Grüße übermitteln.“/ „So, so? Weder er noch Sie konnten wissen, dass wir uns hier wiedersehen.“

„Das stimmt, aber wir hofften es. Leider war es Peter nicht möglich, an dem Ball heute Abend teilzunehmen, da ihn die Pflicht bis Ende des Jahres nach Wales rief. Er wird sich freuen zu hören, dass ich das Vergnügen hatte, Sie wiederzufinden.“

„Ach? Tatsächlich?“, fragte Letty mit leichtem Erstaunen.

„Selbstverständlich“, antwortete der Oberst. „Er würde Ihnen zum einen gerne nochmals persönlich für Ihre Hilfe beim Kleiderkauf danken und zum anderen hegt er den aufrichtigen Wunsch, Sie näher kennenzulernen.“

Letty errötete etwas und erwiderte dann zaghaft: „Richten Sie Ihrem Freund meinen Dank dafür aus. Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, ihn wiederzusehen.“

„Er wird sehr glücklich sein, das zu erfahren“, versicherte Gerald und schenkte seiner Tanzpartnerin ein so strahlendes Lächeln, dass es nicht verwundern konnte, wenn mache Beobachter daraus ein ernsthaftes Interesse des Offiziers an der jungen Dame ableiteten. Ihm und Letty wäre das niemals in den Sinn gekommen, denn sie sahen sich ja nicht durch die Augen der anderen, sondern fühlten sich als gute Bekannte, die ein harmloses, kleines Geheimnis miteinander teilten, über das sie sich immer noch amüsierten.

Jedenfalls reichte es aus, um die Eifersucht Caroline Bingley’s anzustacheln, die ihren Anfang in der Bemerkung von Felicitas Fitzwilliam an Madam Edith nahm, dass Miss Hurst sich sehr anmutig bewegte. Voller Neid musste Caroline innerlich diesem Lob zustimmen, denn Letty war eine ausgezeichnete Tänzerin. Dann kam ihr der tröstende Gedanke, dass Gerald Fitzwilliam die Schulfreundin Georgiana’s wohl lediglich aus Mitleid zum ersten Tanz aufgefordert hatte, denn er konnte unmöglich tatsächlich Gefallen an einem dermaßen kräftigen Mädchen finden. Doch zerfiel dieser hämische Einfall in dem Augenblick, als Caroline sah, wie der Oberst Letty anstrahlte, deren Wangen sich rötlich verfärbt hatten.

Miss Bingley’s weitere Beobachtungen wurden unterbrochen, als zwei Gentlemen aus ihrem Bekanntenkreis sie um die Ehre baten, mit ihr zu tanzen. Bei dem einen der Herren handelte es sich um einen älteren Witwer, einen Freund ihres verstorbenen Vaters, namens Hermann Elliot. Er war ein vornehmer, wohlhabender Mann, der ihr bei diversen Zusammentreffen stets überaus freundlich begegnete und bei diesen Gelegenheiten nicht an Komplimenten sparte. Dieser vertraute, ältere Mann war Caroline und ihren Geschwistern schon immer sehr sympathisch gewesen, weshalb sie nicht zögerte, ihm den nächsten Tanz zu versprechen. Mr. Elliot bedankte sich und entfernte sich dann. Nun trat der andere Gentleman, ein Bekannter von Mr. Hurst, der Allan Cohen hieß und etwa im gleichen Alter wie John war, näher zu Caroline und trug ihr in schüchternem Ton seine Komplimente sowie seine Bitte vor, mit ihr tanzen zu dürfen. Wenngleich Miss Bingley den jungen Mann etwas farblos fand, sagte sie ihm aus Höflichkeit den übernächsten Tanz zu, was ein kleines Lächeln auf Mr. Cohen’s Gesicht erscheinen ließ, das sie nur kühl erwiderte.

Auf diese Weise hatte Caroline vorerst keine Gelegenheit, mit Oberst Fitzwilliam ins Gespräch zu kommen. Doch sie bemerkte mit leichtem Ärger, dass dieser die zweitjüngste Tochter der Bennet‘s aufs Parkett führte, sobald die Musiker ihre Instrumente für den nächsten Tanz erklingen ließen, und sich mit dieser neben Georgiana und ihren Partner, einen Jüngling, dessen Namen Caroline entfallen war, in die Reihe der Tänzer stellte, bedauerlicherweise am anderen Ende von ihr, so dass Caroline während des Tanzes kaum ein Wort mit dem Oberst wechseln konnte. Außerdem begann Mr. Elliot mit ihr eine leichte Konversation und es wäre mehr als unhöflich gewesen, wenn sie ihrem Tanzpartner nicht die ihm zustehende Aufmerksamkeit hätte zukommen lassen. Doch Caroline fand keinen Grund zur Klage, denn Mr. Elliot lobte voller Bewunderung ihre elegante Erscheinung, erkundigte sich eingehend nach ihrem Befinden und zeigte Verständnis dafür, dass sie ihre Schwester und ihren Bruder vermisste, nach denen er sich selbstverständlich auch erkundigte.

So verging für Caroline ihr erster Tanz an diesem Abend überaus angenehm. Mit ihrem nächsten Partner hatte sie nicht so viel Glück, denn Mr. Cohen erwies sich nicht nur als etwas ungeschickter Tänzer, der sich mehr als einmal in die falsche Richtung bewegte, sondern darüber hinaus auch als äußerst wortkarg. Auf Caroline’s Versuche, ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen, reagierte er zurückhaltend, gab nur kurze Antworten und lief rot an, wenn sich ihre Blicke begegneten. Eine Frau mit besserer Menschenkenntnis und mehr Verständnis als Caroline hätte sofort erkannt, dass der junge Mann schüchtern, wahrscheinlich sogar ziemlich verliebt war, aber Miss Bingley kam nicht einmal auf diesen Gedanken. Immer noch eifersüchtig registrierte sie am Rande, dass Oberst Fitzwilliam auch diesen Tanz mit Catherine Bennet bestritt. Nur allzu gern hätte sie mit dem Mädchen getauscht, denn Allan Cohen gefiel Caroline überhaupt nicht und seine unbeholfene Art vergrößerte diese Abneigung nur noch mehr. In ihrem Unmut über ihren Tanzpartner entging ihr daher, dass sich Georgiana Darcy zu Letty und deren Mutter gesellte, die sich immer noch in Gesellschaft des Ehepaares Fitzwilliam aufhielten. Ihr entging ebenso, mit welch wohlwollenden Blicken Felicitas und Adam Leticia bedachten, und so blieb ihr vorerst erspart, sich darüber zu ärgern, dass Georgiana den Wunsch äußerte, Letty möge sie nach Pemberley begleiten und bis zum Erntedankfest bleiben. Die eingeladene junge Dame schien über diese Aussicht sehr erfreut, aber Edith Hurst war unschlüssig, obwohl ihr das Ehepaar Fitzwilliam versicherte, Mr. Darcy und seine Gattin hätten gewiss nichts dagegen. Darüber hinaus versprachen sie Mrs. Hurst, gut auf ihre Tochter zu achten und sie auch wohlbehalten wieder mit nach London zu bringen. Die Ballsaison würde ohnehin erst Mitte September richtig beginnen.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken und Ihnen morgen Nachmittag Bescheid geben, wie ich mich diesbezüglich entschieden habe“, sagte Madam Edith freundlich, womit man sich an diesem Abend zufriedengeben musste.

Nachdem Caroline den Tanz mit Allan Cohen endlich überstanden hatte, flüchtete sie vor ihm so schnell sie konnte zu einigen ihrer eigenen Bekannten, die auf einem der Sofa’s saßen, welche verteilt am Rande des Raumes standen, und ließ sich bei ihnen nieder. Sie unterhielt sich eine Weile mit ihnen, ohne einen Gedanken an die Familie Fitzwilliam oder Louisa’s angeheirateter Verwandtschaft zu verschwenden, bis eine der Damen bemerkte, dass Miss Hurst augenscheinlich von vielen der anwesenden Herren bewundert wurde, denn man forderte sie sehr oft zum Tanzen auf.

„Sie ist doch die Schwägerin Ihrer Schwester, Caroline“, meinte eine ihrer Gesprächspartnerinnen. „Können Sie uns vielleicht mehr über sie erzählen?“

„Leider nicht, denn Mrs. Hurst und ihre Tochter weilen erst wenige Tage in London“, antwortete die Angesprochene wahrheitsgemäß.

„Mrs. Hurst gilt als sehr angesehene Dame der Gesellschaft und ihre Tochter scheint ein nettes Mädchen zu sein.“

„Miss Hurst ist tatsächlich sehr wohlerzogen“, gab Caroline kühl zu, innerlich verstimmt, dass selbst in ihrem Bekanntenkreis reges Interesse an Leticia bestand. Himmel, gab es denn kein anderes Gesprächsthema als ausgerechnet John’s Schwester?

„Ich gestehe, ich würde die junge Dame gerne näher kennenlernen“, fuhr ihre Bekannte fort. „Bislang sollen sie und ihre Mutter sich ja vorwiegend in Italien aufgehalten haben. Man behauptet, der Grund dafür sei Mrs. Hurst’s Gesundheit.“

„Nun ja, so genau hat es mir die Schwiegermutter meiner Schwester nicht verraten“, erwiderte Caroline. „Aber sie erzählte wirklich, wie gut ihr das Klima in der Toskana bekommen sei.“

„Ach, es muss herrlich dort sein“, meinte ihre Gesprächspartnerin schwärmerisch und alle anderen nickten zustimmend. Caroline lächelte nur höflich, sah dann, dass Gerald Fitzwilliam zum Büffet ging und erhob sich unter der Entschuldigung, einen Bekannten begrüßen zu müssen.

„Nun, Oberst Fitzwilliam, erholen Sie sich hier ein wenig von der Tanzerei?“, fragte sie, als sie den Tisch erreichte, auf dem das Büffet stand, und sich neben ihn gesellt hatte. Überrascht schaute er auf und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, als er sie erkannte.

„Sie haben völlig recht, Miss Bingley“, entgegnete er freundlich. „Selbst, wenn das Tanzen noch so viel Freude bereitet, braucht man doch hin und wieder eine Pause, nicht wahr? Ich hoffe sehr, Sie haben sich ein wenig von Ihrem letzten Tanz erholt?“

Caroline nickte, erfreut darüber, dass er ihr Malheur mit ihrem letzten Partner bemerkt hatte, und meinte dann in ihrem süßesten Ton: „Ihre Partnerinnen können sich glücklich schätzen, einen so guten Tänzer wie Sie gewonnen zu haben, Oberst Fitzwilliam.“

„Oh, ich hatte ebensolches Glück mit ihnen“, wehrte der Offizier bescheiden ab und wandte seinen Blick wieder dem Büffet zu, wählte einige der kleinen Köstlichkeiten, die sich auf den verschiedenen Platten befanden, aus und legte sie auf den Teller, den er in der Hand hielt.

„Ich muss gestehen, dass es mich überaus erstaunt hat, wie gut Miss Hurst tanzen kann“, erwiderte Caroline.

„Tatsächlich?“, fragte Gerald Fitzwilliam erstaunt und richtete seinen Blick verwundert auf sie. „Warum denn das?“

„Nun, man kann Miss Hurst wohl schwerlich als Elfe bezeichnen“, sagte Caroline in unverkennbar spöttischem Ton. „Im Vergleich mit Ihren Cousinen Miss Georgiana und Miss Anne wirkt Miss Hurst‘s Figur sehr unvorteilhaft, ebenso wie ihre durch den langen Aufenthalt in Italien gebräunte Haut. Man könnte fast meinen, die liebe Leticia wäre ein Bauernmädchen, das nicht recht in diese Gesellschaft passt, finden Sie nicht auch, Oberst Fitzwilliam?“

„Nein, diese Ansicht teile ich ganz und gar nicht, Miss Bingley“, widersprach Gerald mit fester Stimme und starrte Caroline unverwandt an. „Leticia Hurst ist ein sehr hübsches und äußerst liebenswertes Geschöpf, das jeden Mann verzaubert, der sie auch nur etwas näher kennenlernt. Sie mag zwar ein wenig kräftiger gebaut sein als viele andere, aber das ist doch nur ein Zeichen von guter Gesundheit und wirkt darüber hinaus überaus weiblich, geradezu mütterlich. Sehr viele Männer ziehen eher ein solches Mädchen als mögliche Ehegefährtin in Betracht, bevor sie auch nur daran denken, ihr Interesse auf eine allzu große und dünne Frau zu richten.“

Als hätte sie die verbale Ohrfeige nicht verstanden, fuhr Caroline unbeirrt fort: „Zweifellos ist Miss Hurst eine nette, junge Dame, Oberst Fitzwilliam. Dennoch finde ich es erstaunlich, dass sie mehr Interesse hervorruft als Ihre Cousine Georgiana, die in meinen Augen das schönste Mädchen dieses Ball’s ist. Und ich frage mich wirklich, weshalb der junge Earl of Doringcourt nicht mit ihr, sondern mit Miss Hurst tanzt.“

„Ein Ball ist zum Tanzen da und jeder Mann hat das Recht aufzufordern, wen er will, Miss Bingley!“

„Aber natürlich, das bestreitet doch niemand! Ich gab lediglich meiner Verwunderung Ausdruck, weiter nichts. Für mich sind Miss Georgiana und auch Ihre Cousine Miss Anne zwei der hübschesten jungen Damen, die mir je begegnet sind. Vor allem Miss de Bourgh hat etwas Besonderes an sich, ja man könnte sie als eine kleine Schönheit bezeichnen; und ich bin mir sicher, wenn sie heute Abend hier wäre, würden die meisten der anwesenden Gentlemen sie umschwärmen.“

„Ja, das kann ich mir auch gut vorstellen“, gab Gerald boshaft zurück und verzog seinen Mund zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Vor allem die Tatsache, dass Anne eine der reichsten jungen Frauen dieses Landes ist, macht sie zum begehrten Heiratsobjekt.“

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint!“, protestierte Caroline sofort und schien tatsächlich betroffen zu sein über die Worte des Oberst. „Wer denkt denn an so etwas, wenn er das Vergnügen hat, Miss Anne zu begegnen und ihre Gesellschaft zu genießen? Sie ist so überaus hübsch und wohlerzogen, dass sie einfach jedem gefallen muss.“

Fitzwilliam musterte seine Gesprächspartnerin einen Augenblick lang kritisch, dann entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge wieder und er fuhr in milderem Ton fort: „Sie scheinen tatsächlich zu meinen, was Sie sagen, Miss Bingley. Aber die Vorstellung, dass Anne heiratet, fällt mir sehr schwer. Aufgrund ihrer zarten Erscheinung und ihrer unglücklicherweise kränklichen Natur ist Anne doch mehr ein Kind als eine Frau. Gewiss hat sie niemals einen Gedanken an einen Mann verschwendet und wird es wohl auch nicht tun. Sie liebt das Alleinsein, ist glücklich mit ihrer Gesellschafterin, den wenigen Besuchern, die in Rosings Park erscheinen, und mit ihren Büchern. Sie war stets sehr zurückhaltend und keineswegs eine lebhafte Gesprächspartnerin. Vermutlich wird sie niemals an einem Ball teilnehmen, da sie nie das geringste Interesse daran gezeigt hat.“

„Ich glaube, es lässt sich nicht vermeiden, Miss Anne wenigstens anstandshalber in die Gesellschaft einzuführen“, entgegnete Caroline. „Es gehört sich nun einmal für eine junge Dame in ihrer Position – und vielleicht findet sie doch Gefallen daran. Ich jedenfalls würde alles tun, damit Ihre Cousine Anne sich wohlfühlt.“

„Das ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen, Miss Bingley. Ich wünschte tatsächlich, Anne würde vor Gesundheit strotzen…“, Gerald schenkte Letty rasch einen Seitenblick und Caroline bemerkte mit leichter Eifersucht, dass sich dabei ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl. Als er sich wieder ihr zuwandte, fuhr er fort: „Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, wünschte ich, Anne hätte etwas mehr von Miss Hurst. Jedenfalls würde ihre Fröhlichkeit meiner Cousine sehr gut tun.“

„Oh, so viel ich weiß, kam Miss Anne in den Genuss der Gesellschaft von Catherine Bennet, die mit ihren jugendlichen Albernheiten gewiss auch für recht viel Heiterkeit sorgte“, sprudelte es voller Ironie spontan aus Caroline’s Mund, ehe sie recht wusste, wie ihr geschah. Oberst Fitzwilliam musterte sie stirnrunzelnd, dann lächelte er breit.

„Miss Catherine ist wirklich noch ein wenig ungeschliffen, aber nichtsdestotrotz ein hübsches und reizendes Mädchen, dessen Gesellschaft einem wirklich Freude bereitet“, erwiderte er. „Wenn sie es geschafft hat, Anne ein wenig aufzuheitern, verdient sie großes Lob. Außerdem ist sie auch eine recht angenehme Tanzpartnerin.“

Gerald Fitzwilliam ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, entdeckte Kitty schwatzend bei einer Gruppe junger Leute, unter denen sich auch Georgiana befand, und wandte sich wieder Caroline zu, der er plötzlich seinen gefüllten Teller in die Hand drückte.

„Ich war schon immer der Meinung, dass bei manchen Damen ein nervöser, reizbarer Gemütszustand auf zu wenig Körpergewicht zurückzuführen ist“, erklärte er dann überaus freundlich. „Daher empfehle ich Ihnen dringend, etwas zu essen, Miss Bingley, denn ich glaube, dass es ungemein zu Ihrer inneren Ruhe beitragen wird. Bitte, entschuldigen Sie mich jetzt!“

Nach diesen Worten drehte sich der Offizier um und verließ Caroline, die ihm fassungslos nachstarrte, um zu Kitty zu gehen, sich vor ihr zu verneigen und sie etwas später aufs Parkett zu führen, wo er den nächsten Tanz mit ihr bestritt. Caroline indes brauchte eine Weile, um wieder zu sich zu kommen. Dann erst nahm sie wahr, dass sie immer noch den Teller hielt, den Oberst Fitzwilliam ihr in die Hand gedrückt hatte, und allmählich dämmerte ihr, dass er sie soeben elegant abgewiesen und ihr außerdem unterschwellig zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass sie ihm nicht gefiel. Voller Abscheu stellte sie mit mehr Heftigkeit, als sie beabsichtigte, den Teller auf das Büffet zurück und eilte dann mit dem Gefühl, noch nie so bloßgestellt und beleidigt worden zu sein, aus dem Ballsaal hinaus in den Innenhof, in der Hoffnung, dass ein Aufenthalt an der frischen Luft ihr dabei half, ihre Selbstbeherrschung wiederzugewinnen… 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Nachdem Miss Bingley eine Zeitlang an der frischen Luft gewesen war und sich allmählich wieder beruhigt hatte, kehrte sie auf den Ball zurück. Erfreulicherweise begegneten ihr dabei ihre gute Bekannte Augusta Elton und deren Ehemann, der Pfarrer war und sich darüber hinaus anständig zu benehmen wusste. Galant bat er Caroline um den nächsten Tanz und sie nahm ihn an, nachdem Augusta sie aufmunternd angelächelt und ihr zugenickt hatte. Danach tauchte erneut Mr. Elliot an ihrer Seite auf und unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihr und dem Ehepaar Elton, die Neuigkeiten aus ihrer Gemeinde zu berichten wussten. Vor allem die Hochzeit von Mr. Frank Churchill mit Miss Jane Fairfax bildete dabei das Hauptthema.

„Man hört, dass Miss Fairfax über keinerlei nennenswerte Mitgift verfügt“, meinte Mr. Elliot daraufhin. „Erstaunlich, dass Mr. Churchill sie überhaupt zur Frau nahm. Er muss wohl sehr verliebt in sie sein…“

Bei diesen Worten streiften seine Augen kurz Caroline, die dies jedoch nicht bemerkte, da sie nicht wenig schockiert auf Augusta starrte und es wieder einmal nicht fassen konnte, dass ein wohlhabender junger Mann ein Mädchen mit wenig Vermögen zur Frau nahm - so wie ihr Bruder und Mr. Darcy es getan hatten.

„Oh, Jane Fairfax ist eine der liebenswürdigsten und gebildetsten jungen Damen, die ich kenne“, beantwortete Augusta Mr. Elliot‘s Frage mit lobendem Unterton. „Sie kommt aus einer guten Familie, die ihr Vermögen bedauerlicherweise durch unglückliche Umstände verlor, wofür die liebe Jane ja nichts kann. Bedenkt man noch den Schicksalsschlag dieser jungen Frau, bereits als Kind Vollwaise zu werden, so kann man gar nicht anders als ihr das jetzige Glück an der Seite eines liebenswerten Gentleman wie Mr. Frank Churchill zu gönnen.“

„Du scheinst diese Jane Fairfax sehr zu mögen, Augusta“, kam es verwundert von Miss Bingley‘s Lippen.

„Ach, wenn du sie nur kennen würdest, Caroline, könntest du mich gut verstehen“, erwiderte Mrs. Elton schwärmerisch. „Ich bin geradezu verliebt in sie und Frank Churchill. Ach, wie sehr gönne ich ihn der lieben Jane Fairfax… Oh, Mr. Elton, weshalb erinnerst du mich nicht daran, dass sie nun ja Mrs. Jane Churchill heißt?“

„Verzeih mir, Augusta, aber daran muss ich mich auch erst noch gewöhnen“, gab ihr Mann in bittendem Ton zurück und schaute sie treuherzig aus seinen braunen Augen an, worauf sie ihn kurz anlächelte und sich dann wieder Caroline zuwandte. „Allmählich wäre es wohl mal an der Zeit, wenn eine der anwesenden jungen Damen etwas auf dem Klavier vortragen würde. Ich glaube, jedermann in diesem Saal ersehnt sich heimlich eine kleine Pause vom Tanz.“

„Eine ausgezeichnete Idee, Mrs. Elton“, griff Mr. Elliot sofort diesen Vorschlag auf und sah danach direkt zu Caroline. „Wie wäre es, Miss Bingley, wenn Sie uns das Vergnügen bereiten würden, uns etwas Nettes zu Gehör zu bringen?“

„Sehr gern, sobald ich Mrs. Hurst davon überzeugt habe“, versprach Caroline, verneigte sich kurz vor ihren drei Bekannten und ging, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, wo sich John’s Mutter aufhielt, direkt zu dieser hin, um ihr Mr. Elliot‘s Vorschlag zu unterbreiten. Wie erwartet war Madam Edith davon sehr angetan und auch Felicitas Fitzwilliam fand den Vorschlag gut. Keiner von ihnen erhob Einwände, als Caroline sich nach dem Ende des zuletzt stattgefundenen Tanzes einfach an den Flügel setzte, der in einem Winkel des großen Raumes stand, und ein englisches Stück vortrug, dem die Ballgesellschaft gebannt lauschte. Man nahm es als willkommenen Anlass, sich endlich an die bereitgestellten Tische zu setzen und ein wenig vom Tanz auszuruhen, ganz wie Augusta Elton es sich gewünscht hatte.

Nachdem Caroline ihren Vortrag beendet hatte, applaudierte man ihr und besonders Mr. Elliot fand Worte des überschwänglichen Lobes für sie. Etwas, das Mrs. Hurst sogleich auffiel und ein wissendes Lächeln in ihr Gesicht zauberte. Natürlich hatte ihr Sohn sie darüber informiert, dass dieser Ball heute Abend vor allem zu Ehren von Caroline Bingley stattfinden sollte, um endlich einen Ehemann für diese anzulocken. Zumindest bei dem stattlichen Mr. Elliot schien in dieser Hinsicht Interesse zu bestehen. Wenngleich er auch viel älter als Louisa’s Schwester war, gab es eigentlich nichts, das gegen eine Verbindung der beiden sprach. Der Witwer war wohlhabend, gepflegt und schien Caroline sympathisch zu sein. Immerhin hatte sie bereits einen Tanz mit ihm bestritten und sich eine längere Zeit mit ihm in Gegenwart der Eheleute Elton unterhalten. Nach Aussage John’s war seine Schwägerin zudem eine Frau, die einen hohen Lebensstil pflegte und einen regen gesellschaftlichen Verkehr in London einem Leben auf dem Lande vorzog. Etwas, das Mr. Elliot Caroline durchaus bieten konnte. Man sollte der sich anbahnenden Zuneigung zwischen den beiden also ruhig ihren Lauf lassen.

„Miss Bingley hat tatsächlich eine schöne Singstimme“, bemerkte Oberst Fitzwilliam, der zusammen mit seiner Familie und Kitty Bennet am Tisch von Madam Edith und ihrer Tochter saß. „Sie scheint sich auch wieder ein wenig beruhigt zu haben.“

„Wie meinst du das, Gerald?“, fragte sein Bruder stirnrunzelnd. „War Miss Bingley etwa aufgebracht?“

„Als ich mich kurz mit ihr am Büffet unterhielt, schien sie reichlich nervös zu sein“, antwortete der Offizier in sachlichem Ton. „Vermutlich hing das mit ihrem ungeschickten Partner zusammen, mit dem sie davor einen Tanz bestritt.“

Georgiana und Kitty sahen sich bei diesen Worten an und verzogen ihre Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln.

„Ach ja, die Ärmste“, meinte Felicitas mitfühlend. „Das war sicherlich unangenehm für Miss Bingley. Kein Wunder, dass sie sich einen Moment zurückgezogen hatte.“

„Für den jungen Mann kann es nicht minder unangenehm gewesen sein“, meldete sich Letty zu Wort. „Gewiss hat er sich nicht mit Absicht so ungeschickt angestellt und es wird ihm mit Sicherheit recht peinlich sein, erneut eine Frau zum Tanz aufzufordern.“

„Aber wenn man nicht tanzen kann, wäre es besser, es zu unterlassen“, erwiderte Kitty daraufhin spontan, sah dann, wie Oberst Fitzwilliam sie amüsiert anlächelte und senkte verschämt den Blick, während sich ihre Wangen rot verfärbten.

„Sie sollten nicht so streng mit den Vertretern des anderen Geschlechts sein, Miss Bennet“, sagte der Offizier freundlich. „Manchmal sind wir nur so ungeschickt, weil uns jemand gut gefällt… und dann machen wir Fehler, die uns normalerweise nicht unterlaufen…“

Seine Augen wanderten weiter zu Letty, die unwillkürlich lächelte, nun aber auch errötend ihre Lider senkte und schwieg. Dieser Umstand hatte einen raschen Blickwechsel des Ehepaares Fitzwilliam zur Folge, auf deren Mienen ebenfalls ein wissendes Lächeln erschien. Auch Mrs. Hurst entging das nicht und ihr Antlitz spiegelte daraufhin Zufriedenheit wider. Georgiana, die all dies genauestens beobachtet hatte, fand es sehr aufregend. Zwar war sie sich nicht sicher, aber ihr Cousin Gerald schien Letty nicht nur sehr sympathisch zu finden, sondern sogar ziemlich interessiert an ihr zu sein. Ob er sich am Ende gar in Letty verliebt hatte?

„Es wäre mir eine Freude, wenn auch Sie etwas auf dem Klavier vortragen würden, Miss Hurst“, wandte sich Gerald Fitzwilliam in diesem Moment an die junge Frau, die daraufhin erschrocken aufblickte.

„Ach nein, lieber nicht. Ich bin keine besonders begabte Pianistin“, murmelte Letty verlegen und warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Miss Darcy. „Aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn du für uns spielen würdest, Georgiana.“

„Ach ja, meine Liebe, bitte mach uns die Freude“, bat nun auch Felicitas freundlich.

Miss Darcy errötete und meinte leise: „Hier, vor all diesen Leuten? Ich glaube, das bringe ich nicht fertig.“

„Nur Mut!“, ermunterte sie Gerald und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Ich weiß, wie gut du spielst, Georgiana, und es gibt keinen Grund, dein Können zu verstecken. Wenn du willst, komme ich auch mit an den Flügel und blättere die Noten für dich um.“

Georgiana schaute unsicher in die Runde. Als ihre Augen am Antlitz von Edith Hurst haften blieben, fühlte diese sich veranlasst zu sagen: „Bitte, Miss Darcy, es wäre eine große Freude für mich und meine Gäste, wenn Sie ein Stück auf dem Klavier für uns vortragen würden. Seit meine Tochter mir erzählte, welch eine hervorragende Pianistin Sie sind, wünsche ich mir nichts sehnlicher, als Sie einmal selbst spielen zu hören.“

„Also schön“, gab Georgiana endlich nach und blickte wieder zu Gerald. „Aber ich tue es nur, wenn du tatsächlich mit mir an den Flügel gehst und neben mir stehen bleibst.“

Der Oberst nickte lächelnd, erhob sich zusammen mit seiner jungen Cousine und ging mit ihr wie versprochen zu dem anscheinend nur auf sie wartenden Musikinstrument.

Miss Bingley hatte sich bereits von dem Schemel erhoben, um sich von Mr. Elliot an den Tisch geleiten zu lassen, an dem schon das Ehepaar Elton sowie zwei weitere ledige Bekannte von Caroline warteten. Sie war dem Witwer dankbar für diese Fürsorge, denn momentan war es ihr unmöglich, sich zu Mrs. Hurst und Letty zu setzen, obwohl sie sich sehr gerne mit Felicitas unterhalten hätte. Aber die Gegenwart von Oberst Fitzwilliam, der sich ja bestimmt gleich wieder dort einfand, konnte sie in ihrem jetzigen Gemütszustand kaum ertragen. Noch immer schmerzte sie die Kränkung, die er ihr mit leichter Zunge zugefügt hatte und die ihrer Meinung nach völlig unangemessen und unnötig gewesen war. Aber dieses Verhalten konnte nur aus dem Umstand resultieren, dass ihm Leticia Hurst äußerst sympathisch war und er meinte, sie verteidigen zu müssen. Dass er dabei dieses grässliche Bennet-Mädchen sogleich mit in Schutz nahm, lag nur daran, dass er einen Bezug zwischen ihr und Leticia sah. Nun ja, wenn er die Gesellschaft eines albernen, ungebildeten Gänschens wie Catherine Bennet und eines unscheinbaren, langweiligen Mädchens wie Leticia der ihren vorzog, sollte er seine Zeit doch mit ihnen vergeuden.

Obwohl Caroline sich trotzig den letzten Gedanken einzuprägen versuchte, gelang es ihr nicht ganz, ihren Wunsch, Oberst Fitzwilliam für sich zu gewinnen, aufzugeben. Von ihrem Platz neben Mr. Elliot aus lauschte sie vordergründig dem Vortrag Georgiana’s und bewunderte insgeheim deren hochgewachsenen, schlanken Cousin, der ihr in diesem Augenblick so attraktiv wie nie ein Mann zuvor erschien. Was fand er an einem Mädchen wie Leticia Hurst? Es konnte nur daran liegen, dass er ihr heute Abend das erste Mal begegnet und deshalb neugierig auf sie war. Nun ja, er würde gewiss bald merken, dass weder Leticia noch die junge Bennet besonders anregende Gesprächspartnerinnen waren und sich in Gegenwart der beiden allmählich langweilen…

Der plötzlich einsetzende Applaus holte Miss Bingley in die Gegenwart zurück und sie hörte Augusta Elton sagen: „Miss Darcy hat wundervoll gespielt.“

Caroline stimmte zu und beobachtete, wie Georgiana von Gerald Fitzwilliam zurück an den Tisch von Mrs. Hurst geleitet wurde und sich gemeinsam mit ihm wieder dazu setzte. Der Oberst befand sich dabei neben Leticia und begann offenbar ein heiteres Gespräch mit dieser, denn die beiden lächelten sich breit an. Ein Anblick, den Caroline unerträglich fand und sich daher rasch wieder ihrer eigenen Tischgesellschaft zuwandte, die immer noch lobende Worte für den Vortrag von Miss Darcy fand.

„Miss Georgiana ist musikalisch wirklich überaus begabt. Ich habe sie des Öfteren im kleinen Kreis privat spielen hören und es war jedesmal ein besonderer Genuss“, behauptete Caroline. „Dabei ist Miss Georgiana so überaus bescheiden und auf angenehme Weise zurückhaltend. Ein sehr liebenswürdiges und hübsches Mädchen, meiner Meinung nach sogar die schönste junge Dame auf dem heutigen Ball. Findest du nicht auch, Augusta?“

„Nun, gewiss ist Miss Darcy äußerst anmutig und ich kann mir auch sehr gut vorstellen, dass sie ein angenehmes Wesen besitzt“, meinte Mrs. Elton daraufhin freundlich. „Allerdings finde ich es ein wenig übertrieben, sie als die Schönste dieses Ball’s zu bezeichnen. Viele der jungen Damen hier sind überaus ansehnlich.“

Sie lachte affektiert und warf ihrem Ehemann einen schelmischen Blick zu.

„Habe ich nicht recht, Mr. Elton?“

„Ich stimme dir zu, Augusta, und ich würde sogar so weit gehen zu behaupten, dass die Mehrheit der anwesenden Damen überaus hübsch ist, was natürlich Sie, Miss Bingley, einschließt“, versicherte der Angesprochene rasch. „Und dich selbstverständlich auch, Augusta.“

Mrs. Elton lächelte zufrieden und sah dann wieder zu Miss Bingley.

„Du hast keinen Grund, dich vor einer der Damen hier zu verstecken, Caroline, denn du siehst heute Abend einfach großartig aus. – Finden Sie nicht auch, Mr. Elliot?“

„Natürlich, das habe ich Miss Bingley heute schon des Öfteren gesagt“, erwiderte der Witwer vergnügt und musterte seine Sitznachbarin mit Wohlgefallen. Diese Worte waren wie Balsam für die gekränkte Caroline und versöhnten sie mit dem Ballabend, der so kläglich für sie angefangen hatte. Auf diese Weise genoss sie noch eine Zeitlang die Gesellschaft ihrer Bekannten und unterhielt sich mit diesen, während einige der eingeladenen jungen Damen ihr musikalisches Können zum Besten gaben. Zuletzt setzte sich ein rotgelocktes Mädchen an den Flügel, um ihren Gesang mit den Klängen des Musikinstruments zu begleiten. Leider war sie keine begnadete Sängerin und erinnerte Caroline ein wenig an Mary Bennet auf dem ersten Ball in Netherfield, so dass sie die Vortragende näher in Augenschein nahm.

„Mein Gott, das ist ja Miss Mary King!“, entfuhr es ihr spontan und sie schaute zu Augusta, die sie ihrerseits verständnislos anblickte.

„Wer ist Miss Mary King?“

„Das Mädchen, mit dem sich Mr. Wickham einst verlobte“, erklärte Caroline. „Doch ihr Onkel hatte etwas dagegen und beorderte sie umgehend zu sich, womit sich die Verlobung erledigt hatte.“

„Ein weiser Entschluss“, meinte Augusta und berichtete dann ihrem verwunderten Mann von dem Inhalt eines Briefes, den Caroline ihr im ersten Jahr, da sie in Netherfield lebte, schrieb. Danach musterten sie gemeinsam das rothaarige Mädchen viel interessierter und Augusta fühlte sich zu der Bemerkung veranlasst: „Sie scheint immer noch nicht verheiratet zu sein.“

„Hoffentlich trauert sie nicht diesem Wickham nach“, murmelte Caroline missmutig.

„Wollen wir hoffen, dass niemand der hier Anwesenden irgendjemandem nachtrauert“, erwiderte Mrs. Elton und sah Miss Bingley mit dem Ausdruck leichten Mitleids an. Jedem aus dem engeren Freundes- und Bekanntenkreis der Bingley‘s war aufgefallen, wie sehr Caroline William Darcy angehimmelt hatte, als er noch ledig war, und sich darum bemühte, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Sie gab ihm stets in all seinen Ansichten recht und plapperte sinngemäß fast alles nach, was dieser von sich gab. Es musste auch Darcy aufgefallen sein, er war ja schließlich kein Dummkopf, doch er tat stets so, als ob er nichts bemerke. Irgendjemand hätte sich ein Herz nehmen und Caroline darauf hinweisen sollen, dass er wohl kein tieferes Interesse an ihr hatte, aber niemand tat es und Charles‘ jüngere Schwester schien es nicht wahrhaben zu wollen. Es musste für Caroline daher wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen sein, als sie schließlich von Darcy’s Verlobung mit Elizabeth Bennet erfuhr.

„Nun, was mich betrifft, vermisse ich natürlich Louisa und Charles“, gab Caroline zu, die natürlich ahnte, auf wen Augusta anspielte. Die Erwähnung ihrer Geschwister sollte jegliche weitere Anspielung auf Mr. Darcy beenden. „Ich wünschte, die beiden wären auch auf dem Ball heute Abend. Besonders meine Schwester hatte sich so sehr darauf gefreut.“

„Nun, nun, die liebe Mrs. Louisa sollte sich in ihrem Zustand schonen, das sehen Sie doch gewiss ein, Miss Bingley, nicht wahr?“, meinte Mr. Elliot in väterlichem Ton.

„Natürlich, aber dennoch vermisse ich sie…“

Wieder warf Caroline einen Blick zum Tisch von Mrs. Hurst und nahm wahr, wie sich Oberst Fitzwilliam und Leticia erhoben.

„Wird denn nun wieder getanzt?“, wunderte sich Miss Bingley halblaut und mehr zu sich selbst, doch Mr. Elliot nahm dies zum Anlass, sie um den nächsten Tanz zu bitten, da die Musiker bereits begonnen hatten aufzuspielen. Selbstverständlich entsprach Caroline dieser Bitte und nahm auch wahr, dass Augusta und ihr Mann ihnen folgten. Mit innerlicher Befriedigung bemerkte sie, dass Mr. Cohen sich wohl auf dem Weg zu ihr befunden haben musste, nun aber enttäuscht aussah, als sie am Arm von Hermann Elliot an ihm vorbeischritt. Einen Moment später jedoch stellte er sich mit Mary King zu ihnen in die Reihe, was Caroline jedoch nur amüsierte. Sie sang miserabel und er tanzte schlecht. Die beiden hatten sich wahrlich verdient!

*

Gegen Mitternacht klang der Ball allmählich aus, ohne dass es Caroline gelungen wäre, wenigstens ein Wort mit Georgiana zu wechseln. Entweder tanzte diese gerade oder war im Gespräch mit Leticia oder Kitty bzw. im Beisein anderer junger Leute und Caroline spürte nicht die geringste Lust, sich inmitten dieser Gruppe zu unterhalten. Vielmehr hegte sie den Wunsch, unter vier Augen mit Georgiana zu sprechen und sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen, dass Louisa und sie sie während ihres letzten Aufenthaltes in diesem Hause unabsichtlich aufgeregt hatten. Aber die Erfüllung dieses Wunsches blieb aus.

Doch Felicitas Fitzwilliam suchte während des Abends schließlich ihre Gesellschaft und kam nach einem der Tänze, als sich Caroline auf einem Sofa etwas ausruhte, auf diese zu, setzte sich neben sie und begann ein Gespräch.

„Ein sehr gelungenes Ambiente, meine Liebe“, lobte Felicitas und ließ ihre Augen durch den ganzen Saal umherschweifen. „Ich nehme an, dies ist das Werk von Ihrer Schwester und Ihnen, Miss Bingley, wenngleich ich vermute, dass Mrs. Hurst dem Ganzen auch einen Hauch ihrer eigenen Vorstellungen hinzugefügt hat.“

„Nur eine Kleinigkeit, Mrs. Fitzwilliam, doch ich danke Ihnen für Ihr Lob und werde es Louisa in meinem nächsten Brief übermitteln.“

„Es war für Ihre Schwester sicherlich beruhigend zu wissen, dass ihre Schwiegermutter an ihrer Stelle als Gastgeberin fungiert und sich neben allem anderen auch um Sie kümmert, meine liebe Miss Bingley. Ich finde Mrs. Hurst sehr nett und ihre Tochter ist ein entzückendes Mädchen. Mein Schwager scheint sehr angetan von ihr zu sein, was durchaus nachvollziehbar ist.“

Felicitas blickte mit zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck in eine Ecke des großen Raumes, in dem Letty zusammen mit Oberst Fitzwilliam, Georgiana und Kitty sowie einem jungen Mann namens Arthur Spencer stand. Die kleine Gruppe schien sich angeregt zu unterhalten und offensichtlich guter Dinge zu sein. Der Anblick Gerald Fitzwilliam’s, der nahe neben Letty stand, schmerzte Caroline sehr, doch sie konnte sich diesmal besser beherrschen, da sie es immer noch für ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit hielt, dass der Offizier sich ernsthaft für John’s Schwester interessierte.

„Vielleicht wollte Oberst Fitzwilliam nur besonders freundlich zu Miss Hurst sein, weil sie und ihre Mutter doch vor kurzem erst in London angekommen sind“, meinte Caroline.

„Gerald neigt nicht dazu, zu ihm unbekannten Menschen so aufgeschlossen zu sein, wie er es gegenüber Miss Hurst ist“, widersprach Felicitas. „Mein Mann und ich glauben, dass er sich sehr für die Schwester Ihres Schwagers interessiert. Was meinen Sie, Miss Bingley?“

„Da ich Ihren Schwager kaum kenne, kann ich mir kein Urteil erlauben, Mrs. Fitzwilliam. Doch sagt man nicht im Allgemeinen, dass Offiziere dazu neigen, gern mit jungen Mädchen zu flirten?“

„Was immer man sagt, Miss Bingley, ich habe noch nie bemerkt, dass mein Schwager zu dieser Sorte von Offizieren gehört. Mir schien er eher zurückhaltend zu sein, ja manchmal fast ein wenig zu ernst, obwohl Adam behauptet, sein Bruder besäße ein heiteres Gemüt. Leider zeigt er davon nur selten etwas, wie zum Beispiel heute Abend. Da ich dies vor allem auf die Gegenwart von Miss Hurst zurückführe, hege ich die starke Vermutung, dass die melancholische Stimmung meines Schwagers mit dem Umstand zusammenhing, dass er bisher nicht heiraten konnte, wen er wollte, da er zu wenig Einkommen besaß, um für seine mögliche Frau und sich einen ihm adäquaten Lebensstil zu ermöglichen…“

„Oh, Ihr Schwager hätte da ganz unbesorgt sein können“, fiel Caroline ihrer Gesprächspartnerin lebhaft ins Wort. „Ein so angenehmer Gentleman wie er könnte leicht das Wohlgefallen einer Frau mit hoher Mitgift gewinnen, so dass einer Heirat gar nichts im Wege stehen dürfte.“

„Ja, im Grunde stimme ich Ihnen zu“, erwiderte Felicitas. „Doch so, wie ich meinen Schwager kenne und einschätze, gehört er keineswegs zu den Männern, die sich aus bloßer Vernunft mit einer Frau verbinden, die ihnen darüber hinaus nichts bedeutet.“

„Das wundert mich wirklich, Mrs. Fitzwilliam. Ihr Schwager machte auf mich stets den Eindruck eines ruhigen, vernünftigen Mannes, der sich nicht so leicht von Gefühlen mitreißen lässt.“

„Ja, er kann sich sehr gut selbst beherrschen“, gab Felicitas lächelnd zu. „Dennoch glaube ich, dass mein Schwager in einer reinen Vernunftehe, in der ihm seine Gattin nicht wenigstens sympathisch ist, sehr unglücklich wäre und sich mit der Zeit auch zu einem unleidlichen Menschen entwickeln würde. Von dem heiteren Gemüt, das er jetzt noch besitzt, bliebe dann nicht mehr viel übrig. Welche Frau könnte ernsthaft eine solche Verbindung wünschen? Nein, meine liebe Miss Bingley, das wäre für beide Seiten kein besonders angenehmes Arrangement und es wundert mich nicht, dass mein Schwager es vorzog, bislang nicht zu heiraten. Aber vielleicht überlegt er es sich jetzt…“

Mrs. Fitzwilliam sah lächelnd wieder zu ihrem Schwager, der sich immer noch in Gesellschaft seiner Cousine und deren beider Freundinnen befand. Caroline schluckte etwas, als sie sah, wie er sich lächelnd zu Leticia hinabbeugte, ihren Worten lauschte und dann etwas auflachte. Dann blickte er Catherine Bennet sowie Georgiana an und schenkte beiden jeweils ein warmes Lächeln. Zu allem Überfluss gesellten sich Mary King und Allan Cohen zu der kleinen Gruppe und wurden freundlich aufgenommen. Mr. Spencer und Oberst Fitzwilliam unterhielten sich einen Moment lang mit Mr. Cohen, dem seltsamerweise die Konversation mit den beiden Herren leicht zu fallen schien. Dann richtete Leticia das Wort an den jungen Mann, der daraufhin leicht errötete, was Caroline nicht wunderte. Mit der inneren Gewissheit, dass nun auch Louisa’s Schwägerin in den zweifelhaften Genuss kam, sich mit dem linkischen Mann abgeben zu müssen, richtete sie ihren Blick wieder interessierter auf den Oberst und fand ihn in einer Unterhaltung mit Miss King befangen. Einen Augenblick lang überlegte sie, ob sie ihren Stolz nicht einfach überwinden und sich ebenfalls mit Mrs. Fitzwilliam zu der Gruppe gesellen sollte, doch da erschien Adam zusammen mit Mr. Elliot vor ihnen.

„Nun, Mrs. Fitzwilliam, würdest du deinem Mann den Abschlusstanz schenken?“, wandte sich jener in leicht scherzhaftem Ton an seine Gattin. Diese lachte, erhob sich und hängte sich in seinen Arm ein, während sich Hermann Elliot leicht vor Caroline verneigte und den Wunsch äußerte, ebenfalls mit ihr tanzen zu wollen, um auf diese Weise dem gesamten Ball einen krönenden Abschluss zu verleihen. Die Worte des charmanten, älteren Witwers schmeichelten Caroline wieder einmal sehr und halfen ihr, den Abend einigermaßen würdevoll abzuschließen. Denn der letzte Tanz hielt einige Überraschungen für Miss Bingley bereit. Oberst Fitzwilliam hatte sich nämlich ausgerechnet Miss King als Partnerin ausgesucht und Letty Hurst bestritt mit Mr. Cohen den Abschlusstanz, wobei er sich als ganz passabler Tänzer erwies. Dies alles zu beobachten gefiel Caroline zwar nicht, aber sie fand es nicht so schlimm wie die Tatsache, dass der junge Earl of Doringcourt sich doch tatsächlich die alberne Catherine Bennet als Tanzpartnerin erwählte. Um nicht aus der Fassung zu geraten, konzentrierte sich Caroline daher auf Mr. Elliot und hinterließ einen recht guten Eindruck bei all denjenigen, die sie dabei beobachteten. Sie ahnte ja nicht, dass einige der Gäste inzwischen heimlich darüber spekulierten, wann wohl mit ihrer Verlobung und Hochzeit zu rechnen sei…

 

~~~~~

 

Aus Rücksicht auf die Familie Gardiner hatte Felicitas angeboten, dass Miss Catherine nach dem Ball im Hause der Fitzwilliam’s in einem der Gästezimmer schlafen könne, womit Mrs. Gardiner völlig einverstanden war.

Nun lag Kitty in dem großen Himmelbett ihres komfortabel eingerichteten Zimmers, was an sich bereits wundervoll war, aber die Erinnerung an den heutigen Abend, an dem Gerald Fitzwilliam ihr ganze fünf Tänze geschenkt hatte, überwog alles und zauberte ein glückseliges Lächeln in ihr Gesicht. Sie war das Mädchen, mit dem der Oberst am häufigsten getanzt hatte. Konnte man das denn nicht als eindeutiges Zeichen dafür werten, dass er ihre Gefühle erwiderte? Und darüber hinaus hielt er sich auch oft in ihrer Nähe auf und sprach mit ihr. Er war überhaupt stets sehr freundlich und aufmerksam zu ihr gewesen, schon bei der Hochzeit von Jane und Lizzy sowie bei ihrem ersten Besuch in Pemberley. Zweifellos fand er sie überaus sympathisch.

Kitty seufzte glücklich und drehte sich auf die Seite, doch es war ihr unmöglich einzuschlafen. Sie musste immerzu an ihn denken, an seine freundlichen Worte, sein warmes Lächeln und seine braunen Augen, die sie bewundernd anschauten. Und wie liebenswürdig er sie begrüßt hatte, als sie zu den Fitzwilliam’s in die Kutsche stieg: „Ich freue mich sehr, Sie wiederzusehen, Miss Catherine, und ich hoffe, Sie werden wenigstens einmal auf dem Ball mit mir tanzen.“

Nun, aus dem einen Tanz, den er sich gewünscht hatte, waren dann fünf Tänze geworden und wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, hätte sie die ganze Nacht mit ihm weitergetanzt. Ach, er war ein wundervoller Tänzer… ein wundervoller Mann.

Amüsiert dachte Kitty daran, wie eifersüchtig sie zunächst auf Miss Leticia gewesen war, weil Gerald diese um den ersten Tanz gebeten hatte, aber das verlor sich rasch, als sie Georgiana’s Freundin später näher kennenlernte und feststellte, wie sehr sie sie mochte. Außerdem war ihr nicht entgangen, dass auch Miss Bingley enttäuscht über Gerald’s Entscheidung gewesen war, zuerst mit Letty Hurst zu tanzen. Zwar war es ihr nicht anders ergangen, aber Caroline’s Missmut trug sehr dazu bei, ihre Stimmung fast sofort wieder zu heben, zumal wenig später zwei junge Gentlemen auftauchten und sie und Georgiana zum Tanz aufforderten; und dann bat Gerald sie um den nächsten Tanz…

Kitty glaubte, vor Glück schier platzen zu müssen und warf sich unwillkürlich auf die andere Seite. Ach, es hatte ihr so gut getan, Caroline’s Ärger zu sehen. Offensichtlich hatte Charles‘ Schwester ebenfalls ein Auge auf Gerald geworfen und sich Hoffnungen auf diesen gemacht. Doch er hatte nicht ein einziges Mal mit dieser getanzt! Das musste der eingebildeten Miss Bingley gewiss überaus zugesetzt haben! Oh, wie sehr sie ihr dies gönnte, so gemein wie diese immer gegen sie und ihre Schwestern war!

Die junge Frau legte sich auf den Rücken und trommelte vor Freude mit ihren zu Fäusten geballten Händen heftig auf ihre Matratze und hatte große Mühe, nicht laut aufzuschreien. Doch da sie sich inzwischen besser beherrschen konnte und den Fitzwilliam’s, die doch so überaus freundlich zu ihr waren, keinen Ärger bereiten wollte, gelang es ihr, ruhig zu bleiben.

Ach, um nichts in der Welt hätte sie den heutigen Ball im Hause Hurst versäumen wollen. Allein Caroline Bingley’s enttäuschtes Gesicht war Gold wert gewesen, und wenn sie es Lydia schrieb, würde diese sich bestimmt auch darüber amüsieren… aber warum überhaupt weitere Gedanken an Miss Bingley verschwenden, wenn es doch jemand anderen gab, an den sie viel lieber dachte… Gerald schlief ebenfalls hier im Hause… er schlief mit ihr unter ein und demselben Dach… ob er wohl auch an sie dachte, sich nach ihr sehnte? Gewiss tat er das, war sie ihm doch so lieb, dass er fünf Tänze auf dem Ball mit ihr tanzte… fünf Tänze… er war ein wundervoller Tänzer und ihr gemeinsamer Hochzeitstanz würde ihr sicherlich unvergesslich bleiben…

 


	18. Chapter 18

Caroline Bingley schlief in dieser Nacht sehr schlecht, hatte merkwürdige Träume, in denen Oberst Fitzwilliam, der auf einem Pferd vor ihr davonjagte, Leticia Hurst, die mit einem unbekannten Mann in einer Hochzeitskutsche fuhr und ihr lächelnd zuwinkte, sowie Catherine Bennet, die im eleganten, silberverzierten, blauen Ballkleid in einem großen Saal erschien und von applaudierenden Menschen empfangen wurde, vorkamen. Diese Nachtgesichter empfand sie während ihrer Träume als quälend und bedrohlich, weshalb sie auch immer wieder aus dem Schlaf aufschreckte und eine Weile brauchte, um sich zu beruhigen. Demensprechend zerschlagen fühlte Caroline sich, als sie morgens endlich richtig erwachte. Dennoch erhob sie sich langsam, wusch sich und klingelte dann nach dem Dienstmädchen, damit dieses ihr beim Ankleiden half.

„Wie spät ist es?“, fragte Miss Bingley, nachdem sie sich fertig angezogen vor dem Spiegel musterte und fand, dass sie in dem grünen Taftkleid ziemlich gut aussah.

„Kurz vor halb zehn“, antwortete das Dienstmädchen.

„Was? Schon so spät?“, entfuhr es Caroline und sie starrte die Bedienstete ungläubig an. „Warum hat man mich nicht um halb neun geweckt, wie üblich?“

„Mrs. Hurst meinte, wir sollten Sie und Miss Leticia ausschlafen lassen, da es auf dem gestrigen Ball doch recht spät geworden sei.“

„Aha! Na schön, Sie können jetzt gehen!“

Die Bedienstete knickste und verschwand umgehend aus Miss Bingley’s Zimmer. Diese hingegen hatte sich längst wieder dem Spiegel zugewandt, da ihr der eigene Anblick sehr gut gefiel, und überließ sich einen Moment lang ihren Gedanken. Leider war es ihr nicht gelungen, von Oberst Fitzwilliam oder seiner Schwägerin eine Einladung nach Pemberley zu erhalten, was im Umkehrschluss bedeutete, dass sie es wohl noch eine Weile mit Mrs. Hurst und ihrer Tochter aushalten musste. Erst Mitte September oder Anfang Oktober konnte sie damit rechnen, dass ihr Bruder und Jane wieder nach London kamen und sie mit ihnen nach Netherfield zurückkehren konnte. Die Zeit bis dahin würde ihr bestimmt unendlich lang werden. Der einzige Lichtblick war die Aussicht darauf, dass Mr. Elliot ihr versprochen hatte, demnächst auch einen Ball zu geben, wozu er sie und die Damen Hurst einladen wolle.

Caroline seufzte. Sie musste notgedrungen die Anwesenheit von Madam Edith und Leticia in Kauf nehmen, wenn sie in London an gesellschaftlichen Ereignissen teilnehmen wollte. Nun ja, es gab Schlimmeres als das und immerhin hielt sich ja Augusta Elton, die ihr versprochen hatte, sie demnächst allein zum Tee einzuladen, mit ihrem Mann bis Anfang September in London auf. Gegen die Einladung einer guten Freundin würde Mrs. Hurst nichts einzuwenden haben. Es stand höchstens zu befürchten, dass Louisa’s Schwiegermutter darauf bestand, dass man auch ihre Tochter darin einbezog. Selbst das würde Caroline in Kauf nehmen, denn Letty – so wenig sie sie auch zu schätzen wusste – war eine wohlerzogene, junge Dame, die niemanden vor den Kopf stieß. Wenn sie da an die verletzenden Bemerkungen Oberst Fitzwilliam’s dachte…

Caroline zog ihre Augenbrauen ärgerlich zusammen und wandte sich vom Spiegel ab. Oh, sie wollte nicht mehr an diesen abscheulichen Mann denken. Einen Mann, dessen Schwägerin fest davon überzeugt zu sein schien, dass er sich mit Heiratsgedanken trug… Heiratsgedanken betreffend Leticia Hurst… Leticia, die durchaus eine stattliche Mitgift in die Ehe mitbringen würde… Leticia, von der Oberst Fitzwilliam laut Aussage seiner Schwägerin sehr angetan sei…

Miss Bingley spürte leichte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen.

„Was kümmert mich, wen Oberst Fitzwilliam heiraten will?“, dachte sie ärgerlich und beschloss, endlich in das Esszimmer hinunterzugehen, um das Frühstück einzunehmen. Es bestand die berechtigte Hoffnung, dass sie heute dort allein sein würde, wenn Mrs. Hurst und ihre Tochter noch schliefen. Aber als Caroline behutsam die Treppe hinunterstieg, um nicht zu stolpern, konnte sie hören, dass sich John’s Mutter und Leticia wohl schon im Esszimmer befanden, denn sie sprachen in leisem Ton miteinander, aber immerhin laut genug, dass Caroline ihre Worte gut verstehen konnte.

„Aber, Kind, London bietet dir sehr viel mehr Möglichkeiten, ihn zu vergessen“, sagte Mrs. Hurst gerade.

Dieser Satz ließ Miss Bingley unwillkürlich auf dem Absatz stehen bleiben und ihre Ohren neugierig spitzen. Leticia sollte also irgendjemanden vergessen, einen ihn (!)… einen Mann?!

„Du weißt, dass ich dem Stadtleben wenig abgewinnen kann, Mama“, erwiderte Letty. „Auf dem Land könnte ich zeichnen, malen, spazierengehen und ausreiten und ihn somit leichter vergessen.“

„Ach was, du hast in London genügend Ablenkungen.“

„Mrs. Fitzwilliam sagte doch, dass die Ballsaison noch gar nicht richtig angefangen habe. Ich versäume also nicht viel, wenn ich etwas Zeit auf dem Land verbringe. Außerdem könnte ich einige schöne Skizzen und Aquarelle anfertigen.“

„Glaub mir, Letty, ich meine es nur gut, wenn ich dir von einem Landaufenthalt abrate. Gerade das würde wieder schmerzliche Erinnerungen in dir wachrufen.“

„Ach, Mama, bitte erlaube mir doch, aufs Land zu fahren!“

Caroline hatte genug gehört. Wenn Leticia den Wunsch hegte, London zu verlassen und einige Zeit bei John und Louisa auf dem Land zu verbringen, sollte man sie auf jeden Fall darin unterstützen. Je weniger Damen auf den paar Bällen, die im August noch stattfinden würden, desto besser für sie. Leticia hatte für ihren Geschmack ohnehin schon viel zu viel positive Aufmerksamkeit bei den Gentlemen erregt.

Miss Bingley setzte also ihren Weg nach unten fort und erschien mit falschem Lächeln im Frühstückszimmer, worauf Mrs. Hurst und Letty ihre Unterhaltung sofort einstellten, um sich ihr zuzuwenden.

„Guten Morgen“, grüßte Caroline mit aufgesetzter Freundlichkeit, was von den beiden Damen erwidert wurde, und ließ sich auf ihrem Platz nieder.

„Nun, haben Sie gut geschlafen, Miss Caroline?“, erkundigte sich Edith interessiert und lächelte sie an.

„Ja, einigermaßen“, log die Angesprochene. „Ich hoffe, dass auch Sie eine gute Nachtruhe gehabt haben?“

Mrs. Hurst nickte huldvoll und fuhr fort: „Sie haben gestern Abend eine gute Figur gemacht, Miss Caroline. Nicht wenige bewunderten Ihren Tanz und Ihren musikalischen Vortrag. Selbst Oberst Fitzwilliam meinte, dass Sie eine schöne Stimme hätten.“

„Ach, tatsächlich?“, fragte Miss Bingley völlig überrascht über das unerwartete Lob des Offiziers, das ihr auf diese Weise zugetragen wurde. Sie vergaß sogar, ihren Kaffee umzurühren.

„Oh ja, er äußerte sich sehr positiv darüber, nachdem Sie ihren Vortrag beendet hatten“, versicherte ihr Mrs. Hurst freundlich. „Und er scheint nicht der einzige Gentleman zu sein, dem Sie angenehm aufgefallen sind.“

„So? Nun ja, das zu hören, ist durchaus erfreulich“, meinte Caroline, die ein wenig erstaunt war. Sie konnte kaum fassen, dass ausgerechnet Gerald Fitzwilliam, der sie vorher doch gekränkt hatte, sie tatsächlich gelobt haben sollte. War ein solches Verhalten bei Offizieren üblich? Fand er es am Ende gar lustig, sie dermaßen zu verwirren? Und bedeutete es möglicherweise auch, dass er sich insgeheim doch für sie interessierte, es momentan aber nicht zugeben wollte?

Immer noch etwas verblüfft, aber mit neu erwachter Hoffnung, brachte Miss Bingley das Gespräch wieder auf Letty, indem sie sagte: „Ich hörte, kurz bevor ich eintrat, dass Miss Leticia den Wunsch hegt, aufs Land zu fahren. Eine gute Idee, um wieder ein Heimatgefühl für England zu entwickeln, wenn man lange Zeit im Ausland war.“

„Aha! Finden Sie das wirklich?“, erkundigte sich Mrs. Hurst etwas verwundert.

„Aber natürlich! Bevor Miss Leticia sich in London heimisch fühlen kann, bedarf sie dringend eines Aufenthaltes auf dem Lande“, versicherte Caroline lebhaft und lächelte.

„Nun, dann wäre es vielleicht doch eine gute Idee, wenn Leticia etwas Zeit dort verbringt“, überlegte Madam Edith halblaut.

„Ach, Mama, erlaube es doch!“, flehte ihre Tochter sie an. „Reicht es denn nicht, wenn ich Anfang September wieder in London bin? Bedenke doch bitte, dass die Ballsaison erst dann richtig losgeht.“

„Es stimmt wirklich, Mrs. Hurst“, sprang Caroline John’s Schwester bei. „London im August kann für ein junges Mädchen recht langweilig sein. Darüber hinaus ist mir noch nicht bekannt, ob und wann wieder ein Ball stattfinden wird. Ihre Tochter versäumt also gar nichts.“

Einen Moment lang schien die Witwe noch zu zögern, sagte dann aber schließlich: „Also schön, ich bin einverstanden, Letty. Und ich hoffe, du kannst dich tatsächlich erholen.“

Miss Hurst schien erfreut darüber zu sein und Miss Bingley’s Lächeln wurde noch breiter bei der Aussicht, dieses langweilige Mädchen für eine gewisse Zeit los zu sein.

„Ach, ich freue mich schon darauf, endlich Georgiana’s Elternhaus zu sehen“, seufzte Letty glücklich und lächelte. „Gewiss finden sich in der Umgebung von Pemberley zahlreiche schöne Motive für einige Landschaftsporträts und die Gegend von Derbyshire soll auch bezaubernd sein.“

Caroline’s Mundwinkel verzogen sich bei diesen Worten augenblicklich nach unten und sie fragte verständnislos: „Pemberley? Derbyshire?“

„Aber ja“, lachte Letty. „Georgiana Darcy hat mich eingeladen, bis Anfang September auf Pemberley zu verweilen und an dem Erntedankfest teilzunehmen, das ihr Bruder jedes Jahr veranstaltet. Mr. und Mrs. Fitzwilliam wollen mich dorthin mitnehmen und auch wieder zurück nach London bringen. Ist das nicht nett von Ihnen?“

„Wirklich sehr großzügig!“, bestätigte Caroline tonlos und starrte John’s Schwester perplex an. Offensichtlich kam Georgiana’s Bitte dem wohl heimlich gehegten Wunsch des jungen Ehepaares Fitzwilliam sehr gelegen, den Oberst dazu zu bewegen, Kurs auf den Hafen der Ehe zu nehmen. Caroline spürte, dass sie den Tränen nahe war, doch es gelang ihr, sich zusammenzureißen und mit belegter Stimme zu sagen: „Sie können sich glücklich schätzen, nach Pemberley eingeladen worden zu sein. Es ist ein herrliches Anwesen und die Landschaft, in der es liegt, ist wunderschön.“

„Demnach hatten Sie also bereits das Vergnügen, dort als Gast verweilen zu dürfen?“, fragte Letty interessiert, worauf Caroline nickte. „Können Sie mir wohl auch etwas über Mr. Darcy und seine Frau sagen? Sind es freundliche Leute?“

„Oh ja, vor allem Mr. Darcy, der ein sehr enger Freund meines Bruders Charles ist“, versicherte Miss Bingley, die sich allmählich wieder besser im Griff hatte. „Er ist sogar sehr viel freundlicher als Oberst Fitzwilliam, mit dem Sie gestern Abend so viel Zeit verbrachten. Der Oberst ist wohl ein sehr charmanter Mann?“

„Das kann man schwerlich leugnen“, bestätigte Letty heiter, ohne rot zu werden. „Er hat die bewundernswerte Gabe, mit jedermann auf das Angenehmste plaudern zu können.“

„Sie mögen ihn wohl sehr?“, fragte Caroline und sah Miss Hurst gespannt an.

„Nun ja, er ist ein freundlicher und überaus sympathischer Mann“, antwortete das Mädchen.

„Ich glaube, niemand hätte etwas dagegen, die Bekanntschaft mit einem Mann wie Oberst Fitzwilliam zu vertiefen“, sinnierte Miss Bingley. „Vermutlich gibt es nicht einmal in Italien einen so formvollendeten Gentleman wie ihn.“

„Sie irren sich, meine Liebe. Auch in Italien gibt es recht angenehme, wohlerzogene Männer aus gutem Haus, gegen die Sie gewiss nichts einzuwenden hätten, wenn Sie sie kennenlernen würden, Miss Caroline.“

Letty hatte dies in sehr selbstsicherem Ton hervorgebracht, doch das Lächeln, welches sie die ganze Zeit im Gesicht getragen hatte, war verschwunden, wie Miss Bingley befriedigt feststellte. Sie musste mit ihren vagen Andeutungen direkt einen wunden Punkt getroffen haben. Demnach schien es also tatsächlich einen Italiener zu geben, mit dem John’s Schwester etwas verbunden haben musste, das sie jetzt lieber vergessen würde. Dies musste der wahre Grund für die Rückkehr Mrs. Hurst’s und ihrer Tochter nach England sein.

„Gibt es da etwa jemanden, den Sie besonders vermissen?“, wagte Caroline daher zu fragen. Leticia wurde blass und starrte sie mit großen Augen ungläubig an, ohne etwas zu antworten.

„Es gehört sich eigentlich nicht für eine wohlerzogene junge Dame, so offensichtlich neugierig zu sein“, mischte sich nun Edith Hurst in strengem Ton ein und warf Miss Bingley, die ihr sofort ihre Aufmerksamkeit widmete, einen strafenden Blick zu. „Aber da wir unter uns sind, will ich Sie gerne darüber aufklären, dass meiner Tochter in Italien während eines ausgedehnten Spazierganges ein kleiner, streunender Hund zulief, den wir in unseren Haushalt aufnahmen. Das Tierchen wuchs vor allem meiner Tochter ans Herz, so dass sie sich nur sehr schwer von ihm trennte, als sich nach einer gewissen Zeit sein Besitzer bei uns meldete. Der kleine Streuner ist das einzige Wesen in Italien, das Leticia vermisst.“

„Wie rührend“, meinte Caroline lächelnd und wandte sich wieder Miss Hurst zu. „In Pemberley gibt es genügend edle Hunde und ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Mr. Darcy Ihnen gern einen Welpen aus dem nächsten Wurf reserviert, wenn Sie sich ein eigenes Hündchen wünschen.“

„Es ließe sich nur schwierig gestalten, einen Hund in einer Stadtwohnung zu halten“, ließ Mrs. Hurst sich wieder vernehmen. „Und da wir vorwiegend in London zu leben gedenken, wird Leticia wohl ohne einen Hund auskommen müssen.“

„Das habe ich bei meinem Vorschlag nicht bedacht“, gab Caroline sofort zu. „In diesem Fall haben Sie natürlich recht.“

„Würdest du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen, Mama“, meldete sich nun Letty wieder zu Wort und erhob sich von ihrem Platz. „Ich möchte noch gern meinen Koffer packen.“

Mrs. Hurst nickte und Miss Bingley sah John’s Schwester lächelnd nach, als sie aus dem Zimmer verschwand. Selbstverständlich glaubte Caroline kein Wort von dieser Hunde-Geschichte, auch wenn Madam Edith es recht plausibel dargestellt hatte. Nun, sie würde schon herausfinden, was Letty und ihre Mutter verschwiegen. Vielleicht wusste ja Louisa Näheres darüber. Gleich nach dem Frühstück würde sie ihr einen Brief schreiben…

 

~~~~~

 

Am späten Nachmittag erschienen Felicitas Fitzwilliam und Georgiana Darcy zum Tee und richteten Mrs. Hurst, die selbstverständlich die ganze Familie eingeladen hatte, aus, dass die beiden Herren sich für ihr Nichtkommen entschuldigten, da Adam noch einige geschäftliche Angelegenheiten regeln müsste und der Oberst bereits vor etwa zwei Stunden nach Pemberley aufgebrochen sei, um Mr. und Mrs. Darcy davon zu unterrichten, dass sie einen weiteren Gast mitbringen würden.

Letty freute sich sehr, Georgiana wiederzusehen und tauschte mit dieser lebhaft Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsame Schulzeit sowie ihre Zeit danach aus, während sich Felicitas mit Caroline und Mrs. Hurst unterhielt.

„Meine Cousine Georgiana erzählte mir, dass Ihre Tochter überaus begabt sei, was das Zeichnen und Malen betrifft“, wandte sich Mrs. Fitzwilliam interessiert an Madam Edith. „Ich muss gestehen, dass ich mir aufgrund dessen sehr gerne einige Werke von Miss Leticia ansehen möchte. Ich hoffe doch, sie ist ihren künstlerischen Ambitionen auch noch nach Beendigung ihrer Schulzeit nachgegangen, Mrs. Hurst?“

„Oh ja, Mrs. Fitzwilliam! Meine Tochter hat eine Vielzahl von Skizzen während unserer Reise durch Europa angefertigt, und als wir uns in Italien niederließen, stellte sie aufgrund dessen einige Gemälde fertig. Aber sie hat auch ein paar wundervolle Landschaftsporträt’s von unserem letzten Aufenthalt in der Toskana gemacht.“

Caroline verdrehte genervt ihre Augen zur Decke. Nur allzu gut konnte sie sich daran erinnern, wie vor einigen Tagen das restliche Gepäck der Hurst-Damen angekommen war und Letty es kaum erwarten konnte, das eine oder andere Bild noch im Flur auszupacken und es ihr zu zeigen, bevor sie es auf ihr Zimmer brachte. Caroline hatte daran nichts Besonderes finden können, lobte sie nichtsdestotrotz jedoch höflicherweise, womit John’s Schwester sich zufriedengab.

„Sie sind bestimmt auch schon in den Genuss gekommen, das eine oder andere von Miss Leticia’s Werken zu betrachten, nicht wahr, Miss Bingley?“, fragte Felicitas.

Die Angesprochene verzog ihren Mund zu einem freundlichen Lächeln und nickte schweigend.

„Ich habe wirklich Freude an schönen Dingen“, fuhr Felicitas lebhaft fort. „Und wenn es nicht zu viel verlangt ist, würde ich mir gerne jetzt schon ein paar der Gemälde Ihrer Tochter betrachten. Hängen denn einige dieser Bilder im Flur des Hauses, Mrs. Hurst?“

„Nein, denn eigentlich ist es ja das Haus meines Sohnes, in dem er uns freundlicherweise Quartier gewährt“, klärte Edith sie auf. „Aber wenn Sie es wünschen, wird es Leticia bestimmt eine Freude sein, Sie auf ihr Zimmer zu führen, wo sie einige ihrer Gemälde aufgestellt hat. Sie müssen verzeihen, Mrs. Fitzwilliam, dass ich diese nicht von Bediensteten in den Salon holen lasse, aber die Bilder sind zum Teil sehr groß und sperrig.“

„Kein Problem“, versicherte Felicitas der Witwe freundlich. „Ich würde nur gern einen Blick darauf werfen, weil ich durch Georgiana’s Erzählungen so neugierig geworden bin.“

„Leticia, wärst du wohl so lieb, Mrs. Fitzwilliam einige deiner Malereien zu zeigen?“, wandte sich Mrs. Hurst daraufhin an ihre Tochter, deren Augen sich bei dieser Bitte überrascht auf die Mutter richteten. „Mrs. Fitzwilliam äußerte den Wunsch, deine Bilder so bald wie möglich zu betrachten.“

„Oh ja!“, rief Georgiana begeistert aus. „Wenn es dir recht ist, würde ich sie mir auch gerne ansehen, Letty.“

Miss Hurst lächelte verlegen, nickte dann und stand dann auf.

„Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden“, sagte sie an Mrs. Fitzwilliam gewandt, die sich nicht lange bitten ließ und sich fast zeitgleich mit Georgiana erhob, um der jungen Künstlerin aus dem Zimmer zu folgen.

„Die Familie Fitzwilliam scheint sehr viel für Kunst übrig zu haben“, bemerkte Mrs. Hurst, nachdem die drei verschwunden waren. „Miss Darcy liebt Musik, spielt Klavier und Harfe und beides nahezu perfekt, wenn man den Worten meiner Tochter Glauben schenken darf. Mrs. Fitzwilliam scheint ein Faible für Malerei, Musik und Literatur zu haben, der anscheinend von ihrem Mann und ihrem Schwager geteilt wird. Der Oberst soll, wie man hört, auch gerne ins Theater gehen, wenn es ihm seine Zeit erlaubt. Ich hoffe jedoch, dass sich seine Liebe wirklich nur auf das Schauspiel bezieht und nicht auf die Darstellerinnen desselben?“

Mrs. Hurst schaute Caroline fragend an, worauf diese erwiderte: „Mir ist nichts davon bekannt, dass Oberst Fitzwilliam in irgendwelche Skandale verwickelt ist. Ganz im Gegenteil genießt er den Ruf eines Ehrenmannes. Sie können in dieser Hinsicht also ganz unbesorgt sein, Madam.“

„Danke, Miss Caroline. Ich muss gestehen, dass mich diese Auskunft schon sehr beruhigt. Gewiss können Sie nachvollziehen, dass ich meine Tochter vor jeder Art von Unbill schützen möchte, so gut ich es vermag.“

„Selbstverständlich, Madam. Aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Miss Leticia unter der Obhut des Ehepaares Fitzwilliam und im Hause von Mr. Darcy gut aufgehoben ist. Allerdings wundert es mich, dass man nur Ihre Tochter nach Pemberley eingeladen hat.“

„Eigentlich war es vor allem Miss Georgiana, die mich darum bat, dass Leticia sie dorthin begleiten soll. Die beiden Mädchen haben sich so lange nicht gesehen und ich nehme an, dass sie den starken Wunsch hegen, möglichst viel Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, ehe die Ballsaison im September richtig los geht. Gewiss haben sie sich auch sehr viel zu erzählen. Nun ja, Sie wissen doch selbst, wie es ist, wenn man gute Freunde lange nicht mehr gesehen hat, nicht wahr, Miss Caroline?“

„Natürlich, Madam“, gab Miss Bingley zu. „Aus diesem Grunde haben Sie gewiss auch Verständnis dafür, wenn ich mich in nächster Zeit allein mit meiner guten Freundin Augusta Elton treffen möchte.“

„Im Grund habe ich nichts dagegen“, erwiderte Mrs. Hurst milde. „Dennoch fände ich es besser, wenn ich Sie ab und an zu diesen Treffen begleitete, damit Ihr guter Ruf erst gar nicht in Gefahr gerät. Was halten Sie eigentlich davon, wenn ich Mr. und Mrs. Elton morgen Nachmittag zum Tee einlade, dem sich ein Dinner anschließt? Auf diese Weise lerne ich das Ehepaar auch etwas besser kennen.“

„Das würde mich sehr freuen“, meinte Caroline und war ein wenig versöhnt. Wenn sie schon nicht nach Pemberley eingeladen war, so würde sie wenigstens ihre Freundin und deren Mann des Öfteren in London treffen können. Mrs. Hurst schien momentan in recht guter Stimmung zu sein und wenn dies anhielt, erlaubte sie ihr vielleicht sogar, einige Tage bei den Elton’s zu verbringen…

 

~~~~~

 

In Pemberley saß man gerade gemütlich im großen Salon zusammen und lauschte Mary’s Klavierspiel, als Oberst Fitzwilliam gemeldet wurde. Der Hausherr war zwar ein wenig überrascht, bat jedoch, man möge seinen Cousin sogleich hereinführen und ein weiteres Teegedeck bringen.

Als der Offizier in den Salon eintrat, wurde er freundlich willkommen geheißen und gebeten, doch Platz zu nehmen. Etwas, dem er sofort nachkam und sich freundlich bei Jane für den Tee bedankte, den diese ihm in seine Tasse gefüllt und danach gereicht hatte.

„Ich freue mich natürlich, dich zu sehen, aber wolltet ihr ursprünglich nicht alle zusammen morgen Nachmittag hier eintreffen?“, fragte William ein wenig verwundert.

„Das ist richtig, aber da wir noch einen weiteren Gast mit ins Haus bringen, hielt ich es für angebracht, euch vorab darüber zu informieren“, erklärte der Oberst und wandte sich dann in entschuldigendem Ton an Mary, die ihr Klavierspiel unterbrochen hatte, weil sie dachte, sein Erscheinen hätte mit einem dringenden Anliegen zu tun, von dem William sofort erfahren müsse. „Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, Miss Mary, dass Sie wegen mir ihre musikalische Darbietung unterbrachen. Ich hoffe, Sie können mir verzeihen.“

Mary errötete leicht und nickte schweigend.

„Sie sprachen davon, dass wir einen weiteren Gast erwarten dürfen?“, fragte Elizabeth, die ihr Kind, das Gerald neugierig anstarrte, auf dem Schoß hielt. „Handelt es sich dabei etwa um Miss Bingley?“

„Was?!“, kam es überrascht von den Lippen des Oberst, der Lizzy mit leicht verlegenem Ausdruck kurz ansah, sich dann jedoch wieder ihrem Mann zuwandte. „Nein, es ist eine Schulfreundin Georgiana’s. Vielleicht sagt dir der Name Leticia Hurst etwas, William?“

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste“, gab Mr. Darcy zu. „Aber ich habe mich ohnehin kaum um die Freundinnen meiner Schwester gekümmert. Sie hat auch niemals eines dieser Mädchen je zu uns eingeladen, weder in London noch in Pemberley. Allerdings lässt der Name Hurst darauf schließen, dass die junge Dame mit Mr. John Hurst verwandt ist.“

„Ach ja, richtig, ich vergaß zu erwähnen, dass es sich dabei um seine jüngere Schwester handelt“, erwiderte Gerald lebhaft und hielt seinen Blick fest auf seinen Cousin gerichtet. „Miss Leticia ist ein sehr liebenswürdiges Mädchen und ich bin sicher, dass sie eine angenehme Bereicherung für uns alle auf Pemberley darstellen wird.“

„Wenn sie eine Freundin von Georgiana ist, dürfte das gewiss zutreffen“, meldete sich Lizzy, die ein wenig irritiert davon war, dass der Oberst offensichtlich ihrem Blick auswich, wieder zu Wort. „Jedenfalls ist sie uns sehr willkommen und ich freue mich darauf, die Bekanntschaft der jungen Dame zu machen.“

 William sah seine Frau an und nickte lächelnd, während er leicht ihren Unterarm drückte und seinem Sohn, der ihn nun mit großen Augen ansah, über den Kopf streichelte. Gerald Fitzwilliam beobachtete das alles mit ernstem Blick und bemerkte nicht, dass ihn Mary ihrerseits genauestens beobachtete. Sie ahnte, dass er wohl immer noch starke Gefühle für Lizzy empfand und es ihn überaus schmerzen musste, sie an seinen Cousin verloren zu haben. Und obwohl er durchaus eine bewundernswerte Selbstbeherrschung an den Tag legte, war er wohl nicht fähig, sich unbefangen gegenüber Lizzy zu verhalten, denn er konnte ihr kaum in die Augen sehen. Armer Mann. Man musste ihn unbedingt auf andere Gedanken bringen.

„Sie waren gestern sicherlich auch Gast auf dem Ball von Mrs. Hurst, nicht wahr, Oberst Fitzwilliam?“, richtete Mary daher ihre Frage an den Offizier. Dankbar wandte er seinen Blick auf die junge Frau und lächelte sie an.

„In der Tat verhielt es sich so“, erwiderte er dann und berichtete ausführlich darüber. Allerdings sparte er Miss Bingley’s boshafte Kommentare aus, schon allein aus Rücksicht auf die Töchter der Familie Bennet sowie auf Charles Bingley. Ersteren wollte er den Schmerz ersparen, den die kränkenden Bemerkungen Caroline’s in ihnen auslösen würden, und Letzteren wollte er gar nicht erst in die Verlegenheit bringen, sich für seine jüngere Schwester zu schämen, da er keine Schuld an ihrem ungezogenen Verhalten trug.

„Das hört sich ja so an, als wäre der Ball ganz nach dem Geschmack meiner lieben Schwestern verlaufen“, kommentierte Charles, nachdem der Offizier seinen Bericht beendet hatte. „Und es freut mich außerdem, dass Louisa’s Schwägerin ebenfalls auf das große Wohlwollen der Ballgesellschaft stieß. Ich bin schon sehr gespannt darauf, die junge Dame kennenzulernen. Ihnen scheint sie ja überaus gefallen zu haben, Oberst Fitzwilliam.“

„Sie ist ein wirklich sehr nettes Mädchen und so heiter“, gab Gerald gut gelaunt zu und richtete jetzt erst seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Anne. „Bei Gott, meine Liebe, du hast ja wirklich rosige Wangen bekommen! Der Aufenthalt auf Pemberley tut dir zweifellos gut.“

„Nun ja, ich pflege jeden Morgen nach dem Frühstück mit Miss Mary lange spazierenzugehen“, gab Anne verlegen zu und blickte dann lächelnd zu ihrer neuen Freundin und Gesellschafterin. Ihr Cousin folgte dem Blick und schenkte Mary wiederum ein warmes Lächeln.

„Das haben Sie wirklich gut gemacht“, lobte er. „Ich bin froh, dass Sie einen so wohltuenden Einfluss auf Anne haben, Miss Mary, und sie dazu bewegen konnten, regelmäßig nach draußen an die frische Luft zu gehen und Sonne und Wind an ihre Haut zu lassen. Dass Anne nun eine einigermaßen gesunde Gesichtsfarbe hat, bestätigt meine heimlich gehegte Vermutung, dass sie vorher zu viel in der Stube bei ihren Büchern gehockt hat.“

„So viel ich weiß, liest du auch sehr gern“, verteidigte sich Anne. „Außerdem meinte Mutter, dass mir ein zu langer Aufenthalt draußen schaden würde.“

„Ja, ja, ich weiß, dass deine Mutter stets sehr besorgt wegen deiner Gesundheit war“, erwiderte Gerald. „Durchaus verständlich, da du als kleines Kind ständig gekränkelt hast und für dein Alter viel zu klein und zu dünn warst. Zum Glück stabilisierte sich dank Dr. Baker’s Ernährungsratschlägen dann dein Gesundheitszustand. Doch er verriet mir letztens, dass er deiner Mutter auch geraten habe, dass du dich mehr draußen aufhalten und spazierengehen solltest. Er meinte auch, dass es dir nicht geschadet hätte, wenn du schwimmen und reiten gelernt hättest. Aber deine liebe Mutter hielt das für viel zu gefährlich.“

„Sie hat es gewiss nur gut gemeint, Gerald!“, wies ihn Anne ein wenig ungehalten zurück.

„Ja, natürlich, das bezweifle ich auch gar nicht“, gab der Oberst sofort zu, um seine zarte Cousine nicht aufzuregen. „Es war nicht meine Absicht, die Handlungsweise deiner Mutter zu kritisieren, meine liebe Anne. Mir geht es nur darum, dich zu etwas mehr sportlicher Betätigung zu bewegen, da dies laut Aussage Dr. Baker’s deiner Gesundheit äußerst zuträglich wäre. Und wenn ich jetzt schon sehe, wie gut dir allein ein täglicher, morgendlicher Spaziergang bekommt, scheint er damit recht zu haben.“

„Nun, ich denke, dass es völlig ausreicht, wenn Anne regelmäßige Spaziergänge unternimmt“, mischte sich jetzt William Darcy ein. „Sie weiß wohl selbst am Besten, was ihr gut tut und was nicht. Du solltest sie in dieser Hinsicht nicht bedrängen, Gerald.“

Anne sah den Hausherrn dankbar an und Gerald meinte: „Das war keineswegs meine Absicht, William. Ich möchte nur, dass es Anne in jeder Hinsicht gut geht, auch in physischer.“

„Danke, ich weiß deine Fürsorge zu schätzen“, entgegnete Miss de Bourgh dem Oberst daraufhin in kühlem Ton. „Dennoch möchte ich dich bitten zu bedenken, dass ich kein Kind mehr bin.“

„Ich bin sicher, Mr. Fitzwilliam hat es nicht so gemeint“, meldete sich nun wieder Mary ein wenig zaghaft zu Wort und erntete sowohl von Anne als auch von Gerald ein freundliches Lächeln.

„Miss Mary hat ganz recht“, bestätigte der Offizier und hielt dem eindringlichen Blick seiner zarten Cousine, die ihn nun wieder ansah, lächelnd stand. „Du bist eine enge Verwandte von mir und wirst mir wohl zugestehen, dass ich mir Gedanken um dich mache. Außerdem merkte Miss Bingley gestern Abend auf dem Ball mir gegenüber sehr richtig an, dass es allmählich an der Zeit wäre, dich offiziell in die gehobene Gesellschaft einzuführen.“

„Ach, Miss Bingley macht sich Gedanken um mich?“

„Sie scheint dich sehr zu mögen und hätte sich gewünscht, dass du gestern Abend auch dabei gewesen wärst. Und wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, muss ich ihr recht geben. Es waren einige äußerst wohlerzogene junge Leute dabei, deren Bekanntschaft zu machen dir überaus zuträglich gewesen wäre. Vielleicht hättest du mit der Zeit sogar mit einigen davon Freundschaft geschlossen. Miss Bingley jedenfalls wünscht sich gewiss, deine Freundin zu werden.“

„Oh ja, Caroline und Louisa sind sehr angetan von Ihnen, Miss Anne“, mischte sich nun Charles wieder in das Gespräch ein.

„Nun, das freut mich“, gab Anne zurück. Sie hätte Mr. Bingley ihre Abneigung gegen seine Schwestern gern recht deutlich gemacht, aber da er ein so überaus sympathischer, freundlicher Mensch war, brachte sie es nicht fertig, sondern schenkte ihm stattdessen ein warmes Lächeln. Ansonsten hielt sie es für besser, über diese Angelegenheit kein Wort mehr zu verlieren. Stattdessen wandte sie sich wieder dem Oberst zu und meinte: „Ich glaube nicht, dass es unbedingt nötig ist, mich in die Gesellschaft einzuführen. Wie du weißt, bevorzuge ich es, ein zurückgezogenes Leben zu führen und habe kein Interesse daran, viele Bekanntschaften zu knüpfen.“

„Oh, neue Menschen kennenzulernen ist das eine, aber es bereitet auch sehr viel Vergnügen zu tanzen“, erwiderte Gerald lebhaft. „Ich bin sicher, wenn du nur einmal einen Ball besuchen würdest, fändest du gewiss Gefallen daran, Anne!“

„Das glaube ich kaum, denn ich kann nicht tanzen!“

„Dann wäre es an der Zeit, dies zu lernen!“, forderte der Oberst sie auf. „Ich erkläre mich gerne dazu bereit, mich als dein Übungspartner zur Verfügung zu stellen.“

„Was?!“, entfuhr es Anne und sie starrte Gerald an, als ob er nicht bei Verstand wäre.

„Oh, das ist eine wundervolle Idee!“, rief Lizzy aus und Jane stimmte ihr darin sofort zu. „Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, dir einige Tänze beizubringen, Anne. Bedenke doch, dass schon in ein paar Wochen hier das Erntedankfest stattfindet und du dabei Gelegenheit erhältst zu tanzen.“

Anne starrte nun auch Elizabeth überrascht an und sah dann mit hilfesuchendem Blick zu Mary. Diese verstand sofort, erhob sich von dem Klaviersitz und sagte mit fester Stimme: „Nicht jedermann hegt den Wunsch, das Tanzen zu erlernen. Ich finde, man sollte Miss de Bourgh mit diesem Thema vorerst in Ruhe lassen!“

„Du hast völlig recht!“, sprang ihr William Darcy mit lauter Stimme sofort zur Seite, worauf sich aller Augen auf ihn richteten. „Wir sollten respektieren, dass Anne mit diesen Dingen in Ruhe gelassen werden will!“

„Na schön“, meinte Oberst Fitzwilliam daraufhin und streifte seine zarte Cousine mit einem kurzen Seitenblick, bevor er sich wieder dem Hausherrn zuwandte. „Aber ich finde es sehr schade, dass Anne es nicht einmal versuchen will, denn ich bin davon überzeugt, dass sie Spaß daran haben wird, sobald sie erst einmal auf den Geschmack gekommen ist.“

„Du solltest akzeptieren, dass Menschen sehr unterschiedlich sein können“, erwiderte William in ernstem Ton. „Ich bin sicher, dass du auf dem Erntedankfest eine große Auswahl an Tanzpartnerinnen haben wirst, Gerald.“

„Wenn du es sagst“, kam es gleichgültig von den Lippen des Oberst. Doch dann erschien um seine Mundwinkel ein kleines Lächeln und er murmelte: „Miss Hurst wird mir bestimmt die Gunst gewähren, sie zum Tanz zu führen.“

 


	19. Chapter 19

Kurze Zeit nach dem Gespräch mit Gerald Fitzwilliam entschuldigte sich Anne und zog sich auf ihr Zimmer zurück. Mary ahnte, dass sie durch die Worte des Offiziers aufgewühlt war und wartete einige Minuten, ehe sie sich ebenfalls entschuldigte und den Raum verließ.

Betroffen starrte der Oberst ihr nach, schwieg jedoch dazu und so taten es auch alle anderen, die sich noch im Raum befanden. Jane rettete die Situation, indem sie sich spontan an den Flügel setzte und einige englische Volksweisen vortrug, wodurch sich die Gemüter der übrigen Anwesenden wieder etwas beruhigten.

Währenddessen war Mary damit beschäftigt, Anne zu trösten, die sie weinend in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Bett liegend vorfand.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich meinem Cousin Gerald angetan habe, dass er sich mir gegenüber so aufführt, als wäre er mein Vormund“, schluchzte Anne.

„Oberst Fitzwilliam hat es sicherlich nicht böse gemeint“, murmelte Mary in sanftem Ton und strich Miss de Bourgh behutsam über den Rücken. „Möglicherweise fühlt er sich dazu verpflichtet, sich um Sie zu kümmern, Anne. Sprach er nicht selbst davon, wie nah sie sich verwandtschaftlich stehen und ihm Ihr Wohl daher am Herzen läge?“

„Er hat sich nie besonders viel um mich gekümmert“, gab Anne zurück, ohne ihr tränennasses Gesicht, das sie in ihren Armen vergraben hatte, auch nur einmal zu Mary umzuwenden. „Und ich finde sein heutiges Verhalten mir gegenüber einfach unangemessen. Warum glaubt er, sich das Recht herausnehmen zu können, mir wie einem unmündigen Kind vorzuschreiben, was ich zu tun und zu lassen hätte?! Immerhin bin ich volljährig!“

Nach diesen Worten brach Anne in ein heftiges Weinen aus, das Mary ins Herz schnitt. Nur allzu gern hätte sie die soeben erfolgte Szene ungeschehen gemacht, für die sie sich innerlich selbst die Schuld gab. Wenn sie Oberst Fitzwilliam nicht nach dem Ball am Freitag gefragt hätte, wäre das Thema Bewegung gar nicht erst aufgekommen.

„Oberst Fitzwilliam hatte gewiss nur die besten Absichten, als er Ihnen seine Vorschläge unterbreitete“, versuchte Mary erneut in leisem Ton, Anne zu beschwichtigen. „Er wäre sicherlich bestürzt, wenn er wüsste, dass Sie dies als entwürdigend empfanden.“

„Nein… das glaube ich nicht…“, kam es in stockendem Ton zurück. „Er… nun… er… niemals schenkte er mir… Beachtung… er… macht sich… keinerlei Gedanken… was er von sich gibt… ich bin ihm egal…“

Mary teilte diese Ansicht zwar keineswegs, aber sie sagte nichts dazu, um Anne nicht noch weiter aufzuregen. Sobald sich diese erst einmal ausgeweint und eine Nacht darüber geschlafen hatte, würde sie von sich aus gewiss einsehen, dass der Oberst es wohl wirklich nur gut gemeint hatte. Allerdings fand auch Mary es übertrieben, dass jener Anne indirekt zu verstehen gab, dass Schwimmen und Reiten denkbare Sportarten für sie wären. Beides hielt sie für nicht ganz ungefährlich, selbst für gesundheitlich robustere Frauen als die zierliche Anne de Bourgh. Aber gegen das Tanzen allgemein war eigentlich nichts einzuwenden, wenn es nur nicht letztendlich darauf hinauslaufen würde, an Bällen teilzunehmen…

 

~~~~~

 

Nachdem Elizabeth sich eine halbe Stunde später zurückzog, um ihren Sohn zu Bett zu bringen, und auch Charles und Jane eine ‚Gute Nacht‘ gewünscht hatten, blieben William und Gerald allein im Salon zurück.

Darcy bot seinem Cousin noch ein Glas Rotwein an, das dieser gerne annahm, und setzte sich dann direkt zu ihm, wobei er ihn eindringlich musterte.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dir los?“, wollte Darcy wissen.

„Ich verstehe nicht?“, wunderte sich der Offizier und sah den Hausherrn erstaunt an.

„Aus welchem Grunde musstest du vorhin gegenüber Anne ihre Mutter zur Sprache bringen? Und weshalb hast du unsere junge Cousine so stark bedrängt? Ist dir denn völlig entgangen, wie unangenehm ihr dies war?“

„Anscheinend habe ich mich wirklich wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen benommen“, murmelte Gerald betroffen, hielt jedoch dem eindringlichen Blick Williams stand. „Aber ich fühle mich in gewisser Weise für Anne verantwortlich.“

„Seit wann denn das?“

„Ach komm schon, William, tu nicht so, als wäre dir nicht auch klar, warum Tante Catherine mir ein großes Landgut vermacht hat, das mir einen großzügigen Lebensstil ermöglicht!“, sagte der Oberst aufgebracht. Er stellte das Weinglas heftig auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch neben sich ab und erhob sich rasch, um ein paar Schritte im Raum hin und her zu gehen. Dann blieb er wieder vor dem Hausherrn stehen und sah ihm mit ernstem Ausdruck direkt in die Augen, während er fortfuhr: „Natürlich hatte sie dabei den Hintergedanken, dass ich mich um ihre Tochter kümmere, wenn sie mal nicht mehr ist, da du Anne nicht geheiratet hast!“

„Hm, ich gebe zu, dass ich das vermutete.“

„Kein Wunder! Es liegt ja offensichtlich auf der Hand! Und da ich ein pflichtbewusster Mensch bin, werde ich dieser Verantwortung nachkommen, so gut es geht!“

„Daran zweifelt niemand, der dich kennt, Gerald! Aber bitte, übertreib es nicht! Kein Mensch erwartet von dir, die Vaterrolle bei Anne zu übernehmen. Immerhin ist sie inzwischen volljährig und verfügt über einen klaren Verstand.“

„Ja, ja, das weiß ich auch!“, wehrte der Oberst missmutig ab. „Dennoch, William, schau dir unsere Cousine mal genauer an! Diese kleine, zierliche Person wirkt kindlich und ich bezweifle, dass sie von allen ernstgenommen oder respektiert wird. Wenn man dazu noch ihre zurückhaltende, ja fast schüchterne Art hinzunimmt, dürfte sie kaum in der Lage sein, sich überall durchzusetzen.“

„Ich glaube, dass du Anne in dieser Hinsicht unterschätzt“, meinte William. „Sie strahlt eine gewisse Würde aus und ich denke nicht, dass sie sich alles gefallen lässt. Vergiss nicht, wessen Tochter sie ist. Nur weil unsere Tante sie aus Sorge um ihre Gesundheit stark unterdrückte, heißt das nicht, dass Anne alles mit sich machen lassen wird. Dir hat sie doch vorhin auch vehement Paroli geboten, nicht wahr?“

Gegen seinen Willen musste Oberst Fitzwilliam lächeln und nickte.

„Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, dass Anne sich so rasch wieder gefangen hat“, fuhr Darcy in seinen Ausführungen fort. „Sie scheint über Stärken zu verfügen, die bisher gut verborgen waren, und erweist sich zunehmend als kluge, junge Frau, die weiß, was sie will und dies auch durchzusetzen beabsichtigt.“

„Bist du sicher, dass wir von der gleichen Person sprechen? Von Anne de Bourgh?“

„Ja, wir sprechen von der gleichen Person!“, betonte der Hausherr. „Anne hat sich nämlich entschlossen, eine neue Gesellschafterin einzustellen und scheut dabei nicht einmal die voraussichtliche Auseinandersetzung mit den Eltern der jungen Dame.“

„Tatsächlich?“, fragte Gerald ungläubig. „Aber wer könnte denn etwas dagegen haben, seine Tochter für Anne arbeiten zu lassen?“

„Meine Schwiegereltern“, klärte William seinen Cousin auf. „Anne hat sich nämlich mit meiner Schwägerin Mary angefreundet und möchte nicht mehr auf ihre Gesellschaft verzichten. Allerdings könnte Mr. Bennet dies als Affront auffassen, was meine Schwiegermutter nach meiner Überzeugung ohne Zweifel tun wird. Mrs. Bennet hält es für unangebracht, dass ihre Töchter bei der Zubereitung der Mahlzeiten mithelfen, und wird nicht müde, dies immer wieder zu betonen. Das war schon so, als Charles Bingley nach Netherfield zog und wir mit der Familie Bennet bekannt gemacht wurden. Du kannst also bestimmt ermessen, was für Folgen Annes Wunsch nach sich ziehen könnte, nicht wahr?“

„Sicher, aber was sagt eigentlich Miss Mary dazu?“

„Sie war ohnehin auf der Suche nach einer Stellung dieser Art und ist glücklich über Annes Angebot, das sie sofort annahm. Allerdings bat meine Schwägerin Elizabeth und mich darum, mit Mr. Bennet unter vier Augen zu sprechen. Mary glaubt, dass ihr Vater bei ausführlicher Erläuterung ihres Wunsches sicherlich nichts dagegen einwenden wird, dass sie als Gesellschafterin einer hochstehenden Dame arbeitet.“

„Das heißt, sobald ihr Mr. Bennet auf eurer Seite habt, liegt vor euch die schwierige Aufgabe, auch Mrs. Bennet davon zu überzeugen, dass es für ihre Tochter durchaus keine Schande darstellt, bei Anne zu arbeiten“, meinte Gerald und grinste einen Augenblick lang höchst amüsiert. Er hatte mit der Schwiegermutter seines Cousins bisher zwar nur wenig zu tun gehabt, doch es reichte, damit er sich ein ungefähres Bild von Mrs. Bennet machen konnte. Obwohl sie im Grunde gewiss eine gute Seele war, musste sie aufgrund ihrer lebhaften, nervösen Art, die sie zu einem ununterbrochen plappernden Frauenzimmer machte, für ihre Angehörigen und die nähere Umgebung recht anstrengend sein. Er konnte daher sehr gut nachvollziehen, dass Mary Bennet aufgrund dessen lieber eine Stellung bei fremden Leuten annehmen wollte, als zu Hause ständig den Launen ihrer Mutter ausgesetzt zu sein. Die junge Frau schien ihm von ähnlich zurückhaltender Art wie Anne, weshalb es nicht verwundern konnte, dass sich seine Cousine zu Elizabeths jüngerer Schwester hingezogen fühlte.

„Es freut mich wirklich für Anne, endlich eine gute Freundin gefunden zu haben“, fuhr der Oberst nach diesen Überlegungen fort und setzte sich nun wieder auf seinen Platz. „Aber sie hat die Bekanntschaft mit Miss Mary nur machen können, weil sie es endlich einmal wagte, Rosings zu verlassen und einige Zeit in einer anderen Umgebung zu verbringen. Und genau das ist der Punkt, an dem wir ansetzen sollten, William!“

Darcy runzelte die Stirn und sah seinen Cousin verständnislos an.

„Wovon sprichst du, Gerald?“

„Davon, dass Anne endlich unter Menschen gehen muss!“

„Du weißt, dass sie daran nicht gewöhnt ist – und sie braucht bestimmt auch noch einige Zeit, um den Tod ihrer Mutter zu verarbeiten…“

„Natürlich, das verstehe ich durchaus“, gab der Oberst zu. „Aber durch mein gestriges Gespräch mit Miss Bingley wurde mir schlagartig klar, dass unsere Cousine sich nicht auf ewig der Notwendigkeit entziehen kann, offiziell in die Gesellschaft eingeführt zu werden. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Anne auf diversen Bällen in London einige vielversprechende Bekanntschaften mit ehrenwerten, jungen Leuten ihres Standes machen könnte, aus denen sich gewiss die eine oder andere aufrichtige Freundschaft ergibt. Das würde ihr gut tun und trüge wesentlich zu ihrer seelischen und körperlichen Gesundheit bei.“

„Findest du nicht, du solltest diese Entscheidung Anne überlassen?“

„Himmel, William! Wie kann sie eine Entscheidung treffen, wenn sie nichts anderes kennt als Rosings Park?! Anne ist ein junges Mädchen und sollte sich nicht völlig von der Welt abschließen, nur weil ihre Mutter ihr eingeredet hat, dass sie aufgrund ihrer kränklichen Natur große gesellschaftliche Zusammenkünfte meiden müsse! Dabei bin ich überzeugt, dass Anne inzwischen bei guter Gesundheit und durchaus in der Lage ist, am Gesellschaftsleben teilzunehmen. Sieh doch nur, wie prächtig sie sich bei euch erholt hat! Wir sollten Anne daher ermutigen, spätestens nächstes Jahr ihr Debüt in London zu geben, und zwar um ihretwillen. Meine Eltern oder mein Bruder und seine Frau sind gewiss gerne dazu bereit, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen und Anne in jeder Hinsicht beizustehen.“

„Also, ich weiß nicht recht…“, murmelte William zweifelnd. „Unsere Cousine mag sich inzwischen zwar ein wenig gefangen und auch erholt haben, aber ich habe nicht den Eindruck, dass sie sehr robust ist. Ich denke, du verlangst ein wenig zu viel von Anne.“

„Und ich bin davon überzeugt, dass man Anne keinen Gefallen erweist, wenn man sie aufgrund ihrer angeblich kränkelnden Natur daran hindert, am normalen Leben teilzunehmen und ihr nichts zutraut“, widersprach Gerald. „Auf mich wirkt Anne wie eine normale, junge Frau und genau so sollte man sie auch behandeln. Mit Sicherheit schlummert in ihr der Wunsch nach Geselligkeit, sonst hätte sie sich doch kaum mit Miss Mary angefreundet. Glaub mir, sobald unsere Cousine erst einmal auf einem Ball gewesen ist und noch weitere Bekanntschaften gemacht hat, wird sie aufblühen. Wäre es dir denn kein tröstlicher Gedanke, wenn du wüsstest, dass Anne ein paar gute Freunde hat, auf die sie sich immer verlassen kann? Und vielleicht – auch wenn mir dies im Moment noch unwahrscheinlich erscheint – vielleicht findet sie auf diese Weise sogar einen passenden Ehegefährten, mit dem sie glücklich wird. Das würde ich ihr nämlich wirklich wünschen…“

„Nun, du meinst es sicherlich gut“, erwiderte William. „Doch zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt scheinen mir deine Vorschläge für Anne alle sehr verfrüht. Daher bitte ich dich, sie damit vorerst nicht zu behelligen. Unsere Cousine braucht gewiss eine längere Zeit, um sich mit dem Tod ihrer Mutter abzufinden. Falls sie danach tatsächlich den Wunsch hegt, offiziell in die Gesellschaft eingeführt zu werden, weiß sie ja, dass sie sich damit jederzeit an einen von uns wenden kann. Und auch in allen anderen Angelegenheiten kann sie gewiss sein, dass wir ihr immer helfen werden, wenn sie uns darum bittet. Du brauchst dich also nicht als Einziger verpflichtet zu fühlen, dich um Anne zu kümmern, Gerald. Es reicht völlig, wenn du hin und wieder bei ihr vorbeischaust, falls du dich auf deinem Landgut aufhalten solltest. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass sich unsere Cousine als Herrin von Rosings durchsetzen wird.“

„Wollen wir es hoffen“, meinte der Oberst, hob sein Glas und stieß mit William an. „Trinken wir also auf Annes Wohl.“

„Auf Annes Wohl!“

 

~~~~~

 

Mary verließ Anne erst, nachdem diese sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt und sie fest an sich gedrückt hatte, wobei sie leise ein „Danke“ murmelte. Danach äußerte Anne den Wunsch, sich zu Bett zu begeben und klingelte nach einer Bediensteten. Als diese kam, sagten sich die beiden jungen Frauen ‚Gute Nacht‘ und Mary verließ das Gemach von Miss de Bourgh.

Auf dem Weg zu ihrem eigenen Zimmer begegnete ihr Oberst Fitzwilliam in Begleitung eines Dieners auf dem Flur.

„Miss Mary, auf ein Wort?“, sprach der Offizier sie an. Mary blieb überrascht stehen und starrte ihn fragend an, worauf er fortfuhr: „Ich nehme an, Sie kommen von meiner Cousine Anne?“

„Ja, Ihre Annahme ist richtig“, gab die junge Frau zu.

„Ich hoffe, Anne hat sich nicht zu sehr über mich aufgeregt“, meinte er und Mary glaubte, in seiner Stimme eine leichte Besorgnis herauszuhören. Sie fand darin einerseits die Bestätigung dafür, dass seine Cousine ihm nicht gleichgültig war, andererseits hielt sie es für notwendig, den Offizier darauf hinzuweisen, in Zukunft mehr darauf zu achten, was er zu Anne sagte.

„Gewiss lag es nicht in Ihrer Absicht, Oberst Fitzwilliam, aber Miss de Bourgh war tatsächlich sehr aufgebracht von der Art und Weise, wie Sie mit ihr sprachen“, erwiderte sie daher zwar vorsichtig, aber der leise Vorwurf, der in ihren Worten mitschwang, konnte auch ihm nicht entgehen.

„Das tut mir aufrichtig leid“, entgegnete er. „Ich werde mich morgen bei Anne entschuldigen.“

Über Marys Züge glitt ein kleines Lächeln und sie nickte dem Offizier zu, der ihr Lächeln erwiderte.

„Eine gute Nacht, Miss Mary“, murmelte er und ging dann in Begleitung des Dieners weiter, während die junge Frau ihren Weg in ihr Zimmer fortsetzte, völlig zufrieden damit, dass Oberst Fitzwilliam ein so einsichtiger Mann war…

 

~~~~~

 

Am anderen Tag erwartete man sehnsüchtig die Kutsche der Fitzwilliams, die vermutlich erst am Spätnachmittag eintreffen würde. Besonders Anne konnte deren Ankunft kaum erwarten, da sie fest davon ausging, das Erscheinen der anderen Gäste sowie Georgianas würde ihren Cousin Gerald von ihrer Person ablenken. Zwar hatte sich der Oberst bereits vor dem Frühstück bei ihr in aller Form für sein gestriges, forsches Benehmen entschuldigt, was Anne akzeptiert hatte, aber dennoch fühlte sie sich in seiner Gegenwart nicht besonders wohl. Daher überredete sie Mary dazu, mit ihr in einer kleinen, offenen Kutsche eine längere Spazierfahrt durch die ausgedehnte Landschaft Pemberleys zu machen und dabei auch durch Lambton zu fahren, da sie den Ort bis jetzt nur vom Hörensagen kannte.

Die beiden jungen Frauen brachen also gut gelaunt auf, begleitet von einem Diener, der sich vorne neben den Kutscher setzte, so dass sich Anne mit Mary während der Fahrt ungestört unterhalten konnte. Es war ein herrlicher Ausflug, denn die strahlende Sonne sorgte für einen hellen, wolkenlosen Himmel und wärmte die Mädchen auf angenehme Weise, während diese ihre Augen über die schier unendliche Weite der wundervollen Landschaft gleiten ließen und den Anblick überaus genossen.

„Ach, es ist schon sehr schön hier“, seufzte Anne nach einer Weile. „Ich glaube, ich werde Pemberley und seine Umgebung bestimmt etwas vermissen, wenn ich wieder in Rosings bin. Dennoch sehne ich mich immer mehr nach Hause zurück und spiele mit dem Gedanken, nächste Woche abzureisen. Was meinen Sie dazu, Mary? Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, darauf zu verzichten, an dem Erntedankfest teilzunehmen?“

„Im Grunde nicht“, erwiderte die Angesprochene, sah ihre Gesprächspartnerin aber erstaunt an. „Doch ich dachte, Sie wollten gerne bis dahin bleiben, zumal fast Ihre gesamte Familie daran teilnimmt.“

„Nun, meine Verwandten treffen ja heute ein und ich werde noch ein paar Tage mit Ihnen verbringen können, bevor ich abreise. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass sie so besonders großen Wert auf meine Gesellschaft legen.“

„Darin irren Sie sich, Anne. Georgiana wird sicherlich enttäuscht sein, dass Sie nicht noch bis September bleiben wollen“, widersprach Mary. „Außerdem hatte ich in London auch den Eindruck, dass Mrs. Fitzwilliam Sie ebenfalls sympathisch findet.“

„Nun, das mag sein“, räumte Anne lächelnd ein. „Adams Frau ist sehr freundlich und ihre Gesellschaft durchaus angenehm. Es ist gewiss auch wahr, dass Georgiana mich gern hat. Aber Sie hörten ja gestern, dass sie in London eine ihrer Freundinnen wiedertraf und diese hierher mitbringt. Es ist deshalb davon auszugehen, dass Georgiana sich vor allem Miss Hurst widmen wird, was durchaus verständlich ist. Sie wird ihre Enttäuschung über meine Abreise schon verkraften.“

„Aber könnte es denn nicht sein, dass Ihre Cousine sie mit ihrer Freundin bekannt machen möchte?“

„Das lässt sich schwer umgehen, da Miss Hurst Gast auf Pemberley ist. Doch offen gesagt, Mary, könnte ich gut darauf verzichten, fremde Leute kennenzulernen. Mir hat es schon gereicht, Bekanntschaft mit Miss Bingley und Mrs. Hurst zu machen. Aber da Georgiana ihre Schulfreundin hierher eingeladen hat, werde ich mich einer Begegnung mit der Schwägerin von Mrs. Hurst wohl nicht entziehen können. Ich hoffe nur, dass diese junge Dame wirklich von so angenehmer Art ist, wie mein Cousin Gerald es behauptet.“

„Ich denke, der Oberst neigt in dieser Hinsicht nicht zur Übertreibung“, meinte Mary zuversichtlich.

„Oh, Sie kennen Gerald nicht!“, entgegnete Anne sofort. „Auch wenn er sich in der Regel nicht so unmöglich benimmt wie gestern Abend, ist er genau die Art von Mann, die sich gerne reden hört. Er verstand es sogar, selbst meine Mutter in Gespräche und Diskussionen zu verwickeln – und das will was heißen! Darum ging er ihr manchmal auch ein wenig auf die Nerven, obwohl sie ihn für einen wohlerzogenen Gentleman hielt…“

Miss de Bourgh schwieg einen Moment, bevor sie wieder das Wort ergriff: „Möglicherweise meint er es auch nicht so, aber manchmal stößt er damit die Leute vor den Kopf…“

„Aber er hat sich doch bei Ihnen entschuldigt, Anne?“

„Ja, natürlich… und ich hatte auch das Gefühl, dass es ihm ehrlich leid tut…“

„Das tut es gewiss“, versicherte Mary. „Oberst Fitzwilliam macht auf mich den Eindruck eines Ehrenmannes, der stets gute Absichten hegt.“

Anne lächelte etwas und erwiderte: „Vielleicht hat er wirklich nur das Beste im Sinn, aber er sollte meiner Meinung nach erst überlegen, bevor er irgendetwas von sich gibt.“

Mary schien die Beschreibung von Oberst Fitzwilliams Charakter durch ihre Freundin ein wenig ungerecht zu sein, doch musste man berücksichtigen, dass Anne wohl noch immer ein wenig verletzt durch die Bemerkungen ihres Cousins war und darüber hinaus nicht im Mindesten ahnte, dass jener wahrscheinlich unter starkem Liebeskummer litt und daher gestern Abend kaum auf seine Worte achtete. Mary fand jedoch, dass es durchaus für den Oberst sprach, wenn dieser sich Gedanken um Anne machte und darüber hinaus wohl auch bald, nachdem diese den Salon verlassen hatte, einsah, wie sehr er ihr zu nahe getreten war. Seine Besorgnis um Anne, die gestern in dem kurzen Gespräch zu spüren war, und seine Absicht, sich umgehend bei dieser zu entschuldigen, was ja auch erfolgte, ließen deutlich erkennen, welch guten Charakter Gerald Fitzwilliam besaß.

„Verzeihen Sie, Anne, aber der Oberst schien mir bisher immer ein sehr vernünftiger Mann zu sein“, wagte Mary nun zu seiner Verteidigung zu sagen. „Möglicherweise war er gestern Abend nicht ganz Herr seiner Sinne. Er machte auf mich vielmehr den Eindruck, ein wenig aufgewühlt zu sein. Bitte, bedenken Sie, dass er einen weiten Weg hinter sich hatte und vielleicht auch müde war.“

„Ach, wahrscheinlich haben Sie recht“, gab Anne in mildem Ton zu, da sie glaubte, Mary versuche sie zu trösten, was sie ungemein rührte. „Im Grunde stimmt es schon: Gerald ist ein vernünftiger Mensch, auch wenn er viel redet. Es muss wohl ein Merkmal unserer Familie sein, denn meine Mutter neigte auch dazu, vor allem, wenn etwas sie emotional berührte. Und ich glaube, dass Gerald ziemlich angetan von Georgianas Schulfreundin ist, denn er sprach sehr viel von ihr und betonte immer wieder, wie liebenswürdig sie sei.“

„Möglicherweise ist sie das auch“, meinte Mary. „Immerhin ist sie mit Georgiana befreundet.“

„Schon, aber gleichzeitig ist sie auch Mrs. Hursts Schwägerin. Glauben Sie wirklich, dass ein solches Mädchen ein angenehmes Wesen besitzt?“

„Warum denn nicht? Miss Hurst ist schließlich nicht dafür verantwortlich, dass ihr Bruder eine Frau wie Louisa Bingley geheiratet hat. Und Mr. Hurst ist mir bis jetzt stets sehr höflich begegnet. Wir sollten unseren Mitmenschen nicht von vornherein durch negative Urteile bewerten.“

„Sie haben selbstverständlich recht, Mary, und ich bin froh, dass Sie mich darauf hinweisen“, sagte Anne und seufzte leicht. „Vermutlich bin ich immer noch ein wenig aufgewühlt von gestern Abend. Dabei hat Gerald sich doch heute früh gleich entschuldigt und Miss Hurst kann man es auch nicht übel nehmen, dass sie Georgianas Einladung folgt. Wahrscheinlich war ich nur so voreingenommen gegen die junge Dame, weil sie mir bislang noch fremd ist. Aber das wird sich ja spätestens heute Abend ändern und bis dahin sollte ich mich frei von jeglichen Vorurteilen machen. Womöglich ist diese Miss Hurst wirklich ganz nett.“

 


	20. Chapter 20

Als Anne und Mary nach Pemberley zurückkamen, sahen sie schon von Weitem, dass der große Wagen der Fitzwilliams vor dem Haupteingang stand und die Dienstboten eifrig dabei waren, Gepäckstücke ins Haus zu tragen.

„Nun werden wir also bald diese Miss Hurst kennenlernen“, stellte Anne sachlich fest, spürte jedoch, dass sie dabei ein wenig aufgeregt war, und stieg dann mit Mary aus der Kutsche. Wenig später wurden sie von einem Dienstmädchen in den großen Salon geführt, wo die Eheleute Darcy mit allen anderen zusammensaßen und munter plauderten. Anne fiel sofort auf, dass neben Georgiana ein ihr unbekanntes Mädchen in hellblauer Reisekleidung saß, das überaus sympathisch wirkte. Das musste die von Gerald so hochgelobte Miss Hurst sein. Doch bevor sie sich noch weitere Gedanken über die Fremde machen konnte, stand bereits ihr Cousin Adam vor ihr und schloss sie unerwartet in die Arme.

„Wie schön, dich wiederzusehen, Anne!“, sagte er, schob sie dann etwas von sich und betrachtete sie mit Wohlgefallen. „Gerald meinte ja schon, dass du dich gut erholt zu haben scheinst; nun, ich muss sagen, dass du tatsächlich fabelhaft aussiehst. Noch viel besser als in London. Schau, Felicitas, wie rosig Annes Wangen sind und wie ihre Augen leuchten. Findest du nicht auch, dass sie wirklich fabelhaft aussieht?“

Die junge Mrs. Fitzwilliam, die sich nach ihrem Mann erhoben hatte, stand nun lächelnd neben ihm und nickte. Dann meinte sie: „Nun lass mich Anne auch endlich einmal begrüßen, Adam. Mir scheint, deine stürmische Art hat sie ein wenig aus der Fassung gebracht.“

Der derart Ermahnte ließ Anne nun los, so dass Felicitas ihr nun näher kommen konnte.

„Ich freue mich auch, dich wiederzusehen, meine liebe Anne, und ich kann das Lob nur bestätigen. Du siehst sehr hübsch und strahlend aus“, fuhr sie dann in warmherzigen Ton fort. „Erlaubst du mir, dich auch zu umarmen?“

Durch die angenehme, sanfte Art Felicitas‘ ein wenig beruhigt, nickte Anne und wagte es während der kurzen Umarmung durch Adams Frau auch ihrerseits, ihre Arme für einen Augenblick um diese zu legen. Sie fühlte sich wohl dabei und es machte ihr auch nichts aus, dass Felicitas sie leicht auf beide Wangen küsste. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, bedauerte sie es sogar ein wenig, meinte dann aber mit einem leichten Lächeln und in heiterem Ton: „Ich freue mich auch, euch alle gesund wiederzusehen, Felicitas, und ich versichere dir, dass mir die stürmische Art der Söhne meines Onkels nicht fremd ist. Dennoch ist mir natürlich deine Art um einiges lieber, da man dabei wenigstens zu Atem kommt.“

Felicitas lachte etwas und Gerald konnte sich die Bemerkung nicht verkneifen: „Na sowas! Anne hat ja tatsächlich einen Witz gemacht!“

„Warum auch nicht?“, sagte Felicitas zu ihrem Schwager, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann Mary zuwandte und ihr die Hand reichte: „Natürlich bin ich auch erfreut, Sie wiederzusehen, meine liebe Miss Mary. Wie ich hörte, haben Sie sich in vorbildlicher Weise um Anne gekümmert. Dafür möchte ich Ihnen von ganzem Herzen danken.“

Überrascht, dass Mrs. Fitzwilliam ihr derart große Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, ergriff Mary zaghaft die Hand der jungen Dame und drückte sie. Bisher hatte sie nicht den Eindruck gehabt, dass Mrs. Fitzwilliam von ihrer Existenz auch nur die kleinste Notiz nahm.

Als nächstes wurden Anne und Mary von Georgiana begrüßt, die ihnen bei dieser Gelegenheit ihre Freundin Leticia Hurst vorstellte. Und danach kam Kitty, gab Miss de Bourgh schüchtern die Hand und drückte ebenfalls verhalten ihre Freude aus, sie wiederzusehen. Es war unverkennbar, dass sie immer noch großen Respekt vor Anne empfand. Bei ihrer Schwester Mary war sie hingegen weniger zurückhaltend, umarmte sie heftig, gab ihr einen festen Schmatz auf die Wange und flüsterte ihr dabei ins Ohr: „Oh, Mary, ich bin ja so glücklich!“

Als Mary sie erstaunt aus ihren Armen entließ, strahlte ihre jüngere Schwester sie an und warf dann rasch einen Blick zu Oberst Fitzwilliam hinüber, der sich gerade mit Charles Bingley unterhielt. In ihr stieg eine leise Ahnung auf, aber sie wollte erst einmal abwarten, ob sich diese tatsächlich bestätigte, bevor sie darüber ein Wort zu Kitty verlor.

In diesem Augenblick erhob sich William Darcy und sagte mit gut vernehmbarer Stimme: „Da wir nun vollzählig sind, bietet sich die Gelegenheit geradezu an, uns ein wenig zurückzuziehen und frischzumachen.“

Dieser Vorschlag wurde von allen dankbar aufgegriffen und der Hausherr brachte Adam und Felicitas persönlich in die für sie vorbereiteten Gästezimmer, während Elizabeth es sich nicht nehmen ließ, Miss Hurst persönlich in ihr Quartier zu begleiten. Auf ihre Anweisung hin hatte man die junge Dame neben dem Zimmer Georgianas untergebracht und der dankbare Blick ihrer Schwägerin sowie deren Freundin bestätigte Elizabeth, dass diese Entscheidung richtig war.

Anne, die ihnen zusammen mit Mary und Kitty folgte, wunderte sich nicht darüber, dass auch Miss Hurst während ihres Aufenthalts auf Pemberley in diesem Flügel des Schlosses untergebracht wurde. Anne hatte nichts anderes erwartet, nachdem das fremde Mädchen bekanntermaßen mit Georgiana befreundet war. Zwar wusste sie noch nicht, was sie davon halten sollte, freute sich jedoch für ihre Cousine, denn Georgiana war offensichtlich sehr glücklich über die Anwesenheit von Leticia Hurst. Nachdem diese und Georgiana in ihre jeweiligen Zimmer gegangen waren, wandte sich Anne den beiden Bennet-Schwestern zu, murmelte freundlich: „Bis zum Dinner“ und verschwand dann auch in ihr Gemach.

Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter Miss de Bourgh geschlossen, hakte Kitty sich sofort in Marys Arm ein, drückte diesen fest und ein wenig schmerzhaft mit der anderen Hand und seufzte leise: „Oh, Mary, komm! Ich muss dir so viel erzählen!“

Elizabeth warf noch einen amüsierten Blick zu ihren beiden jüngeren Schwestern, bevor sie sie verließ, und Mary hielt es für das Beste, sich mit Kitty in deren Zimmer zurückzuziehen, da ansonsten zu befürchten war, dass die Jüngere, die äußerst aufgeregt wirkte, noch auf dem Korridor verkünden würde, was ihr auf dem Herzen lag.

Nachdem Mary die Tür von Kittys Zimmer hinter sich verschlossen hatte, wandte sie sich an ihre Schwester, die sich auf ihr Bett gesetzt hatte und nun vergnügt auf diesem ein wenig hin und her hopste.

„Was um alles in der Welt erregt dich so sehr, dass du dich kaum zu beherrschen vermagst, Kitty?“

„Ach, Mary! Mary! Ich bin so verliebt!“

„Was?!“, entfuhr es der Älteren. „Bitte, sag jetzt nicht, dass Oberst Fitzwilliam dein Auserwählter ist!“

„Aber ja, er ist es!“, entgegnete Kitty fröhlich. „Sieht er nicht einfach ausnehmend gut aus?“

„Bitte, Kitty, beruhige dich erst einmal“, ermahnte Mary sie und setzte sich neben sie, wobei sie ihr eindringlich in die Augen schaute. „Was ist in London passiert?“

„Ach, er hat sich mir gegenüber einfach großartig benommen“, schwärmte Kitty und ließ sich mit strahlendem Lächeln und ausgestreckten Armen rücklings auf ihr Bett fallen. „Bereits als mich die Fitzwilliams in ihrer Kutsche von den Gardiners abholten, war er so liebenswürdig zu mir. Und auf dem Ball bei den Hursts hat er ganze fünf Tänze mit mir getanzt!“

„Aber, Kitty, der Oberst ist stets zu allen sehr liebenswürdig und du warst sicherlich nicht die Einzige, mit der er auf dem Ball getanzt hat“, versuchte Mary sie zu beschwichtigen.

„Natürlich ist er ein überaus freundlicher Gentleman, anders würde ich ihn auch nicht wollen“, erklärte ihre Schwester selbstsicher und lachte ein wenig. „Selbst Miss Bingley gegenüber bewahrte er seine Höflichkeit. Doch mit ihr hat er nicht einen Tanz bestritten, mit mir hingegen ganze fünf Tänze! Stell dir das einmal vor, Mary, fünf Tänze! Und ich war das einzige Mädchen auf dem Ball, mit der er so oft getanzt hat!“

„Was?“

„Ja, und er hielt sich auch oft in meiner Nähe auf.“

„Ich nehme an, du warst meistens mit Georgiana oder dem Ehepaar Fitzwilliam zusammen?“

„Nun ja, das stimmt. Georgiana und ich standen meistens beieinander, auch häufig in der Gesellschaft von Letty Hurst. Georgiana und sie kannten einige der anderen jungen Leute und stellten mich ihnen vor. Wusstest du eigentlich, dass Mr. Hurst ein guter Bekannter des alten Earl of Doringcourt ist?“

„Nein, woher sollte ich das auch wissen“, entgegnete Mary ungehalten.

„Ach, das ist ja auch unwichtig“, seufzte Kitty wieder und schloss lächelnd ihre Augen. „Hauptsache, er war bei mir… Gerald Fitzwilliam…“

„Hör mal, Kitty“, begann ihre ältere Schwester in milderem Ton. „Bist du eigentlich nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass sich Oberst Fitzwilliam nur wegen Georgiana in deiner Nähe aufhielt, um darauf zu achten, mit wem sie Umgang pflegte?“

„Aber nicht doch!“, wehrte Kitty ab, schlug die Augen auf und lachte wieder etwas. „Gerald hat sich ständig mit mir unterhalten. Er versteht es wirklich, einen in seinen Bann zu ziehen.“

„Das mag sein, Miss Anne hat auch so etwas angedeutet…“

„Siehst du!“, unterbrach Kitty sie und setzte sich wieder mit breitem Lächeln auf. „Er ist ein fabelhafter Mann, wohlerzogen und freundlich.“

„Das ist er“, gab Mary zu und nickte. „Er ist ein wahrer Gentleman. Dennoch, Kitty, du solltest dir nicht allzu viele Hoffnungen machen.“

Das Gesicht ihrer jüngeren Schwester verdüsterte sich etwas und sie fragte in leicht verärgertem Ton: „Und warum nicht? Meinst du, ich sei nicht gut genug für ihn?“

„Davon rede ich nicht, Kitty! Mir ist nur gestern Abend aufgefallen, dass er sich äußerst lobend über Miss Hurst ausließ. Er scheint sie allem Anschein nach zu mögen.“

„Oh, aber wer Letty Hurst kennenlernt, muss sie einfach mögen“, erklärte Kitty lebhaft. „Sie ist wirklich sehr nett und ich finde, sie sieht wie ein Engel aus. Ihre Gesellschaft ist äußerst angenehm und alle auf dem Ball waren sehr von ihr angetan. Nur Miss Bingley nicht!“

„Ach, tatsächlich? Wie sonderbar. Miss Hurst ist doch die Schwägerin ihrer Schwester.“

„Weißt du, Mary, ich glaube, Miss Bingley mag außer ihrer Schwester und sich selbst niemanden so recht“, sagte Kitty. „Du hättest nur mal sehen sollen, welch giftige Blicke sie Letty während des gesamten Abends zuwarf. Vermutlich nahm sie ihr übel, dass Gerald den Ball mit ihr eröffnete. Und dabei ist Letty solch eine hervorragende Tänzerin. Es ist ein Vergnügen, ihr beim Tanzen zuzusehen.“

„Nach allem, was du mir erzählst, scheint mir Miss Hurst tatsächlich ein nettes Mädchen zu sein. Gerade darum wundert es mich zu hören, dass Miss Bingley ihr offenbar nicht wohlgesonnen ist.“

„Vermutlich ist sie nur neidisch auf Letty. Im Gegensatz zu ihr wurde Miss Hurst nämlich oft aufgefordert. Miss Bingley hingegen saß den Großteil des Abends bei verschiedenen ihrer eigenen Freunde und Bekannten herum.“

„Nun, das hat ihr sicherlich nicht behagt“, meinte Mary und spürte schuldbewusst, dass sie einige Schadenfreude darüber empfand, wie wenig Anklang Caroline Bingley scheinbar auf dem Ball gefunden hatte. Dabei war sie sich sicher gewesen, dass Louisa Hurst ihn nur veranstaltet hatte, damit ihre ledige Schwester endlich einen Mann fand.

„Ich wette, Miss Bingley hätte sehr viel darum gegeben, auch nur einmal mit Gerald zu tanzen“, meinte Kitty. „Aber er hat sich offensichtlich nicht sehr für sie interessiert.“

„Dafür hat Miss Hurst sein Interesse umso mehr erregt“, griff Mary das Thema wieder auf. „Jedenfalls sprach er gestern Abend, nachdem er ankam, sehr viel von ihr.“

„Wahrscheinlich, weil Georgiana sie spontan eingeladen hat und ihr sie noch nicht kennt“, erwiderte Kitty. „Vermutlich wollte er damit nur erreichen, dass ihr sie alle nett findet; und wenn ihr sie erst einmal besser kennt, werdet ihr sie auch mögen.“

„Du glaubst also nicht, dass mehr dahinter steckt?“

„Aber nein, Mary, ganz sicher nicht! Ich sagte dir doch schon, dass er sich die meiste Zeit auf dem Ball mit mir unterhielt – nicht zu vergessen, dass ich die Einzige war, mit der er fünf Tänze tanzte. Ist das nicht ein eindeutiges Anzeichen dafür, dass er mich vor allen anderen bevorzugt?“

„Nun, der Oberst ist ein Gentleman und womöglich verhielt er sich dir gegenüber nur so aufmerksam, weil du so gut wie niemanden auf dem Ball kanntest und er vermeiden wollte, dass du dich wie eine Fremde dort fühlst.“

„Oh, Mary, diese Vermutung beweist einmal mehr, wie wenig Ahnung du doch von Männern hast“, gab Kitty mit wohlwollender Herablassung zurück und lächelte. „Wäre es so, wie du meist, hätte er höchsten ein oder zwei Tänze aus Höflichkeit mit mir getanzt. Aber es waren fünf! Nein, nein, ich weiß gewiss, dass Gerald mich ebenso gern hat wie ich ihn. Mir ist kaum ein Gentleman begegnet, der mir gegenüber so freundlich und aufmerksam war.“

„Mal abgesehen von Hauptmann Carter und Mr. Sanderson?“, fragte Mary ein wenig spöttisch.

„Ja, abgesehen von den beiden“, antwortete Kitty unbeirrt. „Stell dir vor, als ich nach meiner Übernachtung bei den Fitzwilliams am nächsten Morgen dort mit allen zusammen frühstückte, erkundigte sich Gerald, ob ich auch gut geschlafen hätte, fragte mich äußerst liebenswürdig, ob er mir etwas reichen dürfte, und schenkte mir sogar eigenhändig eine Tasse heißer Schokolade ein. Findest du das nicht auch sehr charmant?“

„Ja, schon…“, meinte Mary zweifelnd. „Dennoch, Kitty, du solltest dich gefühlsmäßig nicht so in deine Verliebtheit zu Oberst Fitzwilliam hineinsteigern. Bedenke doch, dass all dies auch einfach nur freundliche Aufmerksamkeiten waren, weil du Lizzys Schwester bist und diese jetzt durch ihre Heirat mit William zur Verwandtschaft der Fitzwilliams gehört. Halte dich lieber ein wenig zurück. Wenn der Oberst deine Gefühle tatsächlich erwidert, wird er es dich zu gegebener Zeit wissen lassen.“

„Ach, wahrscheinlich hast du damit recht“, sagte Kitty und schien nun zufrieden zu sein. „Meine Zurückhaltung wird seine Liebe zu mir noch steigern… aber trotzdem werde ich freundlich zu ihm sein und ihn durch mein Lächeln zu ermutigen versuchen. Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er sich mir erklärt.“

„Bitte, Kitty, gib mir dein Wort, den Oberst auf keinen Fall darauf anzusprechen“, beschwor Mary ihre jüngere Schwester eindringlich. „Falls du dich irrst, könnte es sonst ziemlich peinlich für dich werden. Ich möchte dich unter allen Umständen vor Schaden bewahren.“

„Was du nur immer hast“, erwiderte Kitty kopfschüttelnd und lachte ein wenig. „Aber schön, ich weiß ja, dass du es nur gut meinst; und um dich zu beruhigen, gebe ich dir gerne mein Wort darauf, Gerald nicht auf seine Sympathie zu mir anzusprechen. Es ist ohnehin nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er die Sprache von selbst darauf bringt. Und auf meiner Hochzeit werden wir beide dann darüber lachen, dass du so ängstlich um meinen guten Ruf besorgt warst.“

„Gebe Gott, dass es so sein wird“, murmelte Mary und atmete erleichtert auf. Sie war froh, Kitty wenigstens dieses Versprechen abgerungen zu haben, wenn sie sie schon nicht zur Vernunft bringen konnte. Oberst Fitzwilliam war bestimmt nicht in ihre jüngere Schwester verliebt, sonst hätte es ihm gestern nichts ausgemacht, Lizzy in die Augen zu sehen und offen mit ihr zu plaudern. Doch genau das hatte er vermieden und damit war klar, dass es Lizzy war, an die er sein Herz gehängt hatte. Außer ihr schien ihn nur noch diese Leticia zu interessieren, selbst wenn er vielleicht noch nicht verliebt in sie war. Wie sagte Kitty doch gleich? Es sei nur eine Frage der Zeit? Nun, womöglich würde sich aus der starken Sympathie des Oberst für Miss Hurst allmählich eine Verliebtheit herauskristallisieren, die danach zur Liebe wurde und ihn darüber hinwegtröstete, Elizabeth nicht als seine Ehefrau gewonnen zu haben…

 

~~~~~

 

Bereits während des gemeinsamen Abendessens konnte Mary beobachten, dass sich die Aufmerksamkeit des Oberst, den man neben Miss Hurst platziert hatte, fast ausschließlich auf die junge Dame richtete. Sie schienen sich gut zu verstehen und plauderten angeregt miteinander. Georgiana saß an Leticias anderer Seite und beteiligte sich ebenfalls an diesem Gespräch. Es wunderte Mary ein wenig, dass Kitty, die neben ihr selbst saß, darauf nicht eifersüchtig reagierte. Doch diese war vor allem damit beschäftigt, der aufmerksam lauschenden Jane von dem Ball bei den Hursts zu berichten.

Auch Anne entging keineswegs, wie wohl sich Gerald in Gesellschaft der heiteren Miss Hurst fühlte. Und ebenso wie das Ehepaar Darcy bemerkte sie, dass Adam und Felicitas die beiden genau beobachteten, wobei sie sich immer wieder rasche Blicke zuwarfen und dabei zufrieden lächelten. Eigentlich könnte sie ebenfalls zufrieden sein, da Gerald sie jetzt kaum beachtete, wie es ja ihr Wunsch gewesen war. Seltsamerweise jedoch versetzte es ihr einen Stich in der Brust, Gerald so offensichtlich glücklich mit einer anderen jungen Frau zu sehen. Sie konnte es ihm nicht einmal verdenken, denn diese Leticia Hurst war ihr vorhin schon sympathisch gewesen und sie würde sie gern näher kennenlernen.

Verlegen und etwas verwirrt über dieses unerklärliche, schmerzhafte Gefühl, das sie spürte, wandte sie ihren Blick von Gerald ab und versuchte sich dadurch abzulenken, dass sie Kitty zuhörte. Diese sagte gerade zu Jane: „Miss Bingley hat sehr selten getanzt. Trotzdem hatte sie das Pech, einen ungeschickten Tänzer zu erwischen, der öfter aus dem Takt kam.“

„Oh, das war bestimmt recht unangenehm für die arme Caroline“, bedauerte Jane ihre Schwägerin.

„Ja, das glaube ich auch“, gab Kitty munter zurück. „Sie errötete sogar, als der junge Mann zwei andere Paare aus dem Takt brachte. Mir wäre das auch sehr peinlich gewesen. Wahrscheinlich hat Miss Bingley deshalb auch eine Weile nicht mehr getanzt, was ich durchaus verstehe.“

„Sie hätte sich dadurch aber wirklich nicht vom Tanzen abhalten lassen müssen“, meinte Jane mitleidig. „Hoffentlich hat ihr dieses Erlebnis nicht den ganzen Ball verleidet.“

„Ach nein, das glaube ich nicht“, erwiderte Kitty. „Sie hat später ja noch mehrfach mit einem älteren Herrn getanzt und dann mit ein oder zwei Herren, die wohl zu ihrem Freundeskreis gehören. Doch mit ihrem ungeschickten Partner hat sie nicht mehr getanzt. Was mich allerdings verwundert hat ist der Umstand, dass der junge Mann später mit Miss King ganz passabel tanzte.“

„Das ist wirklich merkwürdig“, sagte Jane.

„Weißt du, ich habe mir überlegt, warum das so sein könnte und bin zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass der junge Mann wahrscheinlich Angst vor Miss Bingley hatte“, verriet Kitty.

Anne musste unwillkürlich lächeln, denn sie konnte durchaus nachvollziehen, wie Catherine Bennet auf eine solche Idee kam. Caroline Bingley war ziemlich groß für eine Frau und konnte durchaus abschreckend auf andere wirken, wenn sie ihnen mit Arroganz begegnete. Sie wunderte sich darum, dass es überhaupt ein Mann wagte, Miss Bingley zum Tanz aufzufordern.

„Du irrst dich bestimmt, liebe Kitty“, meinte Jane sanft. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sich auch nur ein Mann vor Caroline fürchten könnte. Sie ist doch sehr nett.“

„Wahrscheinlich war es der erste Tanz des jungen Mannes und er sicher noch etwas aufgeregt“, mischte sich Charles Bingley ein. „Dergleichen gibt es und ich bedaure meine Schwester, so etwas persönlich erleben zu müssen. Hoffentlich hatte sie wenigstens mit ihren anderen Tanzpartnern Glück.“

Als Kitty das bejahte, fuhr er fort: „Das freut mich wirklich für Caroline. Sie liebt die abendlichen Gesellschaften in London und ich weiß, dass sie und Louisa den Tag des Balls kaum erwarten konnten. Höchst bedauerlich allerdings, dass meine älteste Schwester dann nicht daran teilnehmen konnte. Aber natürlich geht ihre Gesundheit vor, das versteht sich von selbst. Welch ein Glück, dass Johns Mutter zur rechten Zeit nach London kam, sonst hätte man den Ball absagen müssen. Sag, Kitty, welchen Eindruck hattest du von Mrs. Hurst?“

„Sie war sehr liebenswürdig zu uns allen“, antwortete Kitty wahrheitsgemäß, denn Lettys Mutter hatte sie tatsächlich überaus freundlich aufgenommen und sich auch angeregt mit ihr unterhalten.

„Gut, dann weiß ich Caroline ja in guten Händen“, meinte Charles gut gelaunt und sah für einen Moment lächelnd zu Letty hinüber, bevor er sich wieder seiner jüngeren Schwägerin zuwandte: „Wenn wir im Oktober wieder in London sind, hoffe ich wirklich, Johns Mutter endlich einmal persönlich kennenzulernen. Seine Schwester jedenfalls macht auf mich den besten Eindruck.“

„Wann wollt ihr eigentlich zurück nach Netherfield?“, warf Mary neugierig ein, denn sie hielt es für das Beste, wenn Kitty so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Hause und damit aus dem Umfeld Oberst Fitzwilliams kam. Wenn sie eine Zeitlang keinen Kontakt mehr mit ihm hatte, würde ihre Verliebtheit gewiss allmählich abflauen und sie sich einem anderen jungen Mann zuwenden, so wie sie es bisher immer getan hatte. Mary konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, dass Kitty in ähnlicher Weise eine längere Zeit von Hauptmann Carter geschwärmt hatte, bevor sie erfuhr, dass er geheiratet hatte. Damals verstand es Lydia vortrefflich, sie von ihrem Liebeskummer abzulenken, indem sie ihr immer wieder von den Vorzügen des einen oder anderen Offiziers aus dem Regiment von Oberst Forster vorschwärmte. Jetzt jedoch war keine Lydia mehr da, um Kitty zu trösten, wenn die unweigerliche Enttäuschung folgte, und sie selbst würde ja bald mit Anne nach Rosings Park aufbrechen.

„Wir bleiben noch bis Mitte September, bis wir nach Netherfield zurückkehren. Danach wollten wir von Oktober bis November in London weilen, um an den größeren Gesellschaften teilzunehmen“, erklärte Charles. „Ich habe ohnehin noch das eine oder andere Geschäftliche zu regeln und Jane könnte sicherlich etwas Abwechslung gebrauchen.“

„Oh, ich würde auch gerne an den Londoner Bällen teilnehmen“, sagte Kitty sehnsuchtsvoll.

„Na, mal sehen, ob Jane und ich deine Eltern dazu überreden können“, erwiderte Charles, wodurch er seine jüngere Schwägerin dazu brachte, ihn strahlend anzulächeln. Mary jedoch behagte dieser Vorschlag ganz und gar nicht.

„Mama ist bestimmt nicht sonderlich davon erbaut, wenn du so lange von zu Hause fort bist“, wandte sie sich an Kitty.

„Ach, ich glaube, Mama hat nichts dagegen“, meinte Jane sanft und schenkte Mary ein Lächeln. „Du weißt doch, dass sie sich nichts sehnlicher wünscht, als dass wir alle glücklich werden. Und wenn man bedenkt, wie gern Kitty tanzt und wie viele Bälle in London erwartungsgemäß veranstaltet werden, kann man ihr diesen Wunsch gewiss nicht abschlagen.“

Mary erkannte, dass Jane mit dieser Annahme vermutlich recht hatte, und begann, sich Sorgen um Kitty zu machen. Diese verstärkten sich, als ihre jüngere Schwester einen Moment lang alle Zurückhaltung vergaß und laut zu Miss Darcy hinüberrief: „Georgiana, ich werde vermutlich ab Oktober in London sein!“

Miss Darcy schenkte ihr daraufhin ein breites Lächeln und erwiderte: „Das ist schön, Kitty, dann können wir uns regelmäßig sehen und gemeinsam an Bällen teilnehmen. Ach, es wird herrlich sein, mit dir und Letty die Abende zu verbringen.“

„Du hast also beschlossen, die Wintersaison in London zu verbringen?“, fragte Mary, die davon zum ersten Mal hörte. Doch vermutlich hatte Georgiana dies bereits erzählt, als sie und Anne noch nicht wieder zurück waren.

„Ja, Felicitas und Adam haben mich eingeladen“, antwortete Miss Darcy. „Es wird mir gut tun, ein wenig unter Menschen zu kommen, und ich tue es umso lieber, da meine beste Freundin nun wieder in England weilt.“

Georgiana warf Letty lächelnd einen liebevollen Blick zu, bevor sie an Mary gewandt fortfuhr: „Wir werden zusammen mit Kitty bestimmt eine angenehme Zeit haben.“

„Ja, das kann ich mir auch gut vorstellen“, bemerkte Oberst Fitzwilliam dazu und schmunzelte. „Drei junge Damen, die die Londoner Gesellschaft für sich einzunehmen gedenken, könnten vielen jungen Herren äußerst gefährlich werden.“

„Ach, was du nur wieder für einen Unsinn redest, Gerald“, gab Georgiana zurück und lachte. „Nimm meinen Cousin bloß nicht allzu ernst, Mary, er hat nur Spaß gemacht.“

„Ja, ich versichere Ihnen, Miss Mary, dass ich selbstverständlich nicht glaube, dass Georgiana, Miss Letty oder Ihre reizende Schwester auch nur eine Bedrohung für irgendjemanden sind“, pflichtete der Oberst ihr bei. „Drei so nette junge Damen können ja nicht anders als liebenswert sein.“

Dabei schenkte er seiner Cousine, Leticia und Kitty abwechselnd ein freundliches Lächeln. Die jüngere Miss Bennet blieb mit ihren Augen an seinen haften und strahlte ihn an. Dies entging weder Mary noch Anne. Doch während Mary sich um ihre Schwester sorgte, weil sie vermutete, dass diese sich aufgrund seines wohlwollenden Lächelns und seines freundlichen Blicks einbildete, er würde ihre schwärmerischen Gefühle erwidern, erkannte Anne erst jetzt, dass Kitty in ihren Cousin Gerald verliebt war. Der verträumte Blick, mit dem die jüngere Miss Bennet den Offizier bedachte, sprach Bände. Miss de Bourgh fragte sich, ob Gerald die junge Catherine dazu ermuntert haben könnte, und spürte, dass allein diese Überlegung ihr wieder einen heftigen Schmerz in der Brust bescherte. Was sollte das? Hatte sie selbst sich denn nicht gewünscht, dass Gerald sich anderen zuwandte und sie in Ruhe ließ? Heute Abend tat er ihr diesen Gefallen und sie müsste eigentlich froh darüber sein. Warum also fühlte sie diesen Schmerz in der Brust, wenn er seine Aufmerksamkeit Miss Hurst zuwandte und Catherine Bennet ein breites Lächeln schenkte und sie mit wohlwollendem Lob bedachte?

 

~~~~~

 

Als Anne später in ihrem Bett lag, hatte sich ihr Gemüt wieder etwas beruhigt. Nach dem Dinner hatte sie die Gelegenheit gehabt, Miss Leticia Hurst ein wenig näher kennenzulernen, da sich Georgiana mit ihrer Freundin zu ihr auf das breite Sofa gesetzt hatte und sie einander noch einmal richtig vorstellte. Miss Leticia erwies sich als zurückhaltende, bescheidene Person und gewann dadurch vollends Annes Sympathien, wobei der Umstand, dass Leticia ebenso gebannt wie sie den Vorträgen von Georgiana, Kitty und Mary auf dem Klavier lauschte, nicht unwesentlich beitrug.

Ebenso bewunderte Anne, mit welcher Heiterkeit Miss Leticia ihren vorlauten Cousin Gerald ertrug, der mehr als einmal das Wort an sie richtete, als sie sich gerade mit ihr unterhielt. Doch als Elizabeth mit der jungen Dame über ihren Aufenthalt in Italien sprach, hörte Anne zufällig, wie Gerald sich leise an seinen Bruder und Mr. Bingley wandte und Miss Hurst als besonders liebenswürdig und reizend beschrieb. Erneut empfand sie Schmerz bei diesem Lob, obwohl diese Beschreibung Leticias ihr selbst als äußerst passend erschien. Gerald schien sich tatsächlich ernsthaft für Miss Hurst zu interessieren und wenn sie die Blicke richtig interpretierte, die Adam und seine Frau sich ständig zuwarfen, dann war sie wohl nicht die Einzige, die diese Vermutung hegte. Leticia Hurst war tatsächlich jemand, den man spontan ins Herz schließen konnte, und es war deshalb kein Wunder, dass Gerald andauernd von ihr schwärmte und ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen versuchte. Leticia schien auch gut mit seiner forschen Art zurechtzukommen, so dass eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden durchaus glücklich werden könnte. Und dennoch spürte Anne, dass der Gedanke daran sie empfindlich störte, dass er ihr weh tat. Es war sehr seltsam. Im Grunde ihres Herzens wünschte sie jedem Menschen, sein Glück zu finden, wobei sie Leticia und Gerald nicht ausnahm. Warum also störte sie der Gedanke daran, dass aus den beiden womöglich ein Paar werden könnte? Und warum störte es sie, dass Catherine Bennet in Gerald verliebt war, obwohl ihr Cousin das nicht zu bemerken schien? Überaus merkwürdig…

Anne schreckte jäh aus ihren Überlegungen auf, als es leise an ihre Tür klopfte.

„Ja?“, fragte sie laut.

Georgiana steckte vorsichtig ihren Kopf herein und fragte: „Hast du noch ein wenig Zeit?“

Anne war erleichtert, dass es ihre Cousine war, lächelte befreit und erwiderte: „Ja, komm nur rein. Ich bin noch nicht müde.“

Die in ihren Morgenmantel gehüllte Georgina schlüpfte rasch ins Zimmer, schloss die Tür leise hinter sich und setzte sich dann auf Annes Bett.

„Nun, wie findest du Letty?“, fragte Georgiana aufgeregt.

„Sie ist wirklich sehr sympathisch“, antwortete ihre Cousine freundlich. „Ich hörte, dass du sie aus deiner Schule kennst?“

„Ja, das ist wahr! Wir haben uns dort angefreundet und eine schöne Zeit mit einigen anderen Mädchen verlebt. Doch danach hielt Mrs. Hurst es für angebracht, dass Letty mit ihr durch Europa reist, um ihren Horizont zu erweitern, und wir hatten nur noch brieflichen Kontakt, bis sie sich in Italien niederließen. Das war die letzte Nachricht von Letty, bevor ich sie jetzt in London wiedertraf.“

„Warum brach sie den Schriftverkehr mit dir ab?“, fragte Anne verwundert.

„Sie behauptet, sie hätte mir noch ein paar Mal geschrieben“, erzählte Georgiana. „Doch bei mir sind diese Briefe nicht angekommen, weshalb ich natürlich nicht zurückschrieb. Und sie ging davon aus, dass ich keinerlei Kontakt mehr mit ihr wünschte.“

„Das hört sich sehr merkwürdig an“, meinte Anne und schüttelte den Kopf. „Glaubst du, dass deine Freundin die Wahrheit sagt?“

„Nun, sie schien es selbst zu glauben, den Eindruck hatte ich schon. Sonst hätte sie doch nicht so offen über den abgebrochenen Briefkontakt mit mir gesprochen.“

„Hm, gibt es sonst eine Person, die Interesse daran hatte, dass ihr euch nicht mehr schreibt?“

„Nein, wer sollte denn etwas dagegen haben? Ihre Mutter meinte allerdings, dass es an der italienischen Post lag und beklagte, dass diese nicht zuverlässig sei. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob das wirklich zutrifft. Was meinst du, Anne?“

„Schwer zu sagen. Von den Italienern heißt es ja allgemein, dass sie dazu neigen, das Leben nicht so ernst zu nehmen. Aber ob das deshalb schon heißt, dass sie ihre Post nicht ordentlich ausliefern, so dass gleich mehrere Briefe an den gleichen Absender verloren gehen? Mir scheint das doch sehr unwahrscheinlich zu sein. Eher könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass sie entweder einer der dortigen Dienstboten verbummelt hat oder dass sie heimlich abgefangen wurden. Doch bei der letzteren Möglichkeit erschließt sich mir nicht der Sinn einer derartigen Handlung.“

„Wir werden es vermutlich nie erfahren“, meinte Georgiana. „Jedenfalls freue ich mich, dass Letty nun wieder in England ist und hier leben wird. Mit ihr zusammen habe ich nur halb so viel Angst, auf die Londoner Bälle zu gehen. Du hättest sehen sollen, wie gut Letty auf dem Ball am Freitag angekommen ist. Ständig wurde sie von irgendwem zum Tanz aufgefordert, so dass sie mich sogar einmal dazu überredete, mit ihr für eine halbe Stunde auf ihr Zimmer zu flüchten, nur um eine Weile Pause machen zu können. Zum Glück hat niemand es bemerkt, das heißt… fast niemand… Gerald ist es natürlich sofort aufgefallen.“

Georgiana schwieg und sah Anne erwartungsvoll an. Da ihre Cousine sie jedoch mit einem fragenden Blick bedachte, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, fuhr sie schließlich fort: „Zuerst fand ich ja noch nichts dabei, als er Letty um den ersten Tanz des Abends bat. Doch später fiel mir immer mehr auf, dass er ständig unsere Nähe suchte und sich andauernd mit ihr oder Kitty unterhielt. Aber selbst, wenn er mit Kitty sprach, warf er doch immer wieder bewundernde Blicke auf meine Freundin. Es ist sogar Felicitas und Adam aufgefallen und mir scheint, selbst Mrs. Hurst ist es nicht entgangen.“

Anne stockte der Atem und wieder spürte sie das schmerzhafte Gefühl in ihrer Brust. Zaghaft fragte sie: „Was willst du mir damit sagen, Georgiana? Glaubst du etwa, dass Gerald… glaubst du, dass er…?“

„Ja, ich glaube, dass er in Letty verliebt ist“, beendete Georgiana den Satz und nickte, wobei sie ein wenig lächelte. „Er ist ihr gegenüber so aufmerksam, sucht ständig ihre Nähe und hat sie andauernd ausgefragt über Italien und ob sie eine gute Reise hatte, wie sie sich fühle und so weiter… nun ja, es machte ganz den Eindruck, als wolle er so viel wie möglich über Letty in Erfahrung bringen. Er fragte mich am anderen Tag unter vier Augen sogar, ob ich wüsste, welches ihre Lieblingsblumen seien oder ob sie besondere Vorlieben hätte. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er sie demnächst mit einem Strauß Veilchen überrascht.“

Anne schluckte etwas und erwiderte dann: „Er scheint tatsächlich ernsthaft Interesse an deiner Freundin zu hegen. Aber glaubst du denn, dass die beiden gut zusammenpassen?“

„Sie verstehen sich zumindest schon einmal sehr gut“, sagte Georgiana. „Meiner Meinung nach ist das eine gute Voraussetzung, um sich näher zu kommen. Doch natürlich sollten sich die beiden noch etwas besser kennenlernen. – Ach, findest du es nicht auch irgendwie rührend, dass unser Cousin Gerald verliebt ist? Wie schön wäre es, wenn Letty seine Gefühle erwiderte und in unsere Familie einheiraten würde.“

„Eine ungewöhnliche Vorstellung, dass Gerald verliebt sein soll“, murmelte Anne nur und schwieg dann. Georgiana hielt diese Reaktion jedoch für nichts anderes als ihr Erstaunen über ihren gemeinsamen Cousin und lachte ein wenig.

„Ja, nicht wahr? Wir kennen ihn sonst nur als äußerst vernünftigen Mann, obwohl er natürlich auch ein Spaßvogel sein kann. Aber ich habe mir nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass Gerald sich eines Tages verlieben und heiraten könnte.“

„Ich glaube, darüber macht sich niemand Gedanken, bis das Ereignis eintrifft“, meinte Anne leise und schluckte erneut. „Und Leticia Hurst ist wirklich ein sehr liebenswürdiges Mädchen und so hübsch…“

„Ja, und mir gefällt der Gedanke überaus gut, dass wir eines Tages miteinander verwandt sein könnten“, sagte Georgiana schwärmerisch und seufzte.

„Hat deine Freundin dir denn schon irgendwie zu verstehen gegeben, wie sie unseren Cousin findet?“

„Nein, bis jetzt nicht. Aber wir hatten auch noch keine richtige Gelegenheit, uns längere Zeit allein miteinander zu unterhalten. Mir scheint allerdings, Letty braucht noch eine Weile, um sich wieder in England einzugewöhnen. Ich hoffe, in Pemberley kommt sie ein wenig zur Ruhe.“

„Ja, hier ist genau der richtige Ort, um wieder zu sich zu finden. Die wunderbare Landschaft, die Stille hier und die liebenswürdige Art und Weise, wie Elizabeth und William ihre Gäste behandeln, haben auch mir sehr geholfen… und du, Mary und Kitty natürlich auch. Ich werde euch sehr vermissen, wenn ich wieder in Rosings bin.“

„Na ja, aber das ist ja noch eine Weile hin. Du bleibst doch sicherlich noch und feierst das Erntedankfest mit uns?“

„Nun, ich weiß nicht recht, Georgiana. Natürlich bin ich äußerst dankbar für die Einladung, andererseits glaube ich, dass ich noch nicht in der Lage bin, mich in größeren Gesellschaften aufzuhalten. Außerdem wird da doch hauptsächlich getanzt – und ich kann nicht tanzen!“

„Ach, wir haben ja noch mindestens drei Wochen Zeit, um dir einige Tänze beizubringen“, erwiderte Georgiana fröhlich. „Letty ist eine wunderbare Tänzerin und Kitty ebenfalls. Wir werden jeden Tag ein wenig mit dir üben. Ich bin sicher, dass du Vergnügen daran findest.“

„Danke für das Angebot, aber ich habe ein ähnliches bereits von Elizabeth erhalten, nachdem Gerald vorschlug, ich solle doch tanzen lernen“, klärte Anne ihre Cousine darüber auf und fühlte wieder ihren Ärger gegen den Oberst. Doch dieser verflog sehr schnell, als sie Georgiana ansah, die sie freundlich anlächelte und dann ihre Hände ergriff.

„Oh, Anne, das ist ein wunderbarer Vorschlag und wir werden ihn auch in die Tat umsetzen.“

„Du bist so lieb, Georgiana, aber ich fürchte, du verstehst mich nicht: Vielleicht gefällt es mir wirklich zu tanzen, aber ich glaube kaum, dass ich genügend Ausdauer besitze, um auch nur einen Tanz unbeschadet zu überstehen.“

„Dann bringen wir dir nur die langsamen Tänze bei, Anne, das ist doch kein Problem. Du musst nicht jeden Tanz mitmachen, wenn es deine Gesundheit nicht zulässt. Aber ich bin davon überzeugt, dass du mindestens zwei langsame Tänze auf einem Ball bestreiten kannst. Wenn wir jeden Tag mit dir üben, steigert das auch deine körperlich Ausdauer, glaub mir. Außerdem kann gar nichts schiefgehen, wenn du nur mit Männern tanzt, die um deine zarte Konstitution wissen und darauf Rücksicht nehmen. William, Adam und Gerald wären dabei durchaus geeignete Partner für dich, auch Mr. Bingley, der ein sehr rücksichtsvoller Mensch ist.“

„Aus deinem Munde klingt es tatsächlich so, als ob ich es schaffen könnte, meinte Anne und fühlte sich ein wenig ermutigt. Sie dachte an Gerald, ärgerte sich erneut etwas über ihn und vermutete außerdem, dass er ihr bestimmt nicht zutraute, auf dem Ball zu tanzen, nachdem sie ihm deutlich genug zu verstehen gab, dass sie mit ihm nicht üben wollte. Als er sich am anderen Tag bei ihr entschuldigte, hatte er durchblicken lassen, dass sie wohl wirklich nur dazu imstande sei, lange Spaziergänge zu machen und dies immerhin ein Fortschritt wäre. Jetzt erst wurde ihr klar, dass er sie damit erneut wie ein Kind abgekanzelt hatte, wenngleich auf eine äußerst latente Art und Weise. Welch ein unverschämter Kerl! Aber sie würde ihm schon noch zeigen, dass sie keinesfalls mehr ein unmündiges Kind war, sondern Anne de Bourgh, die ihre eigenen Entscheidungen traf, ohne auf die Hilfe eines Oberst Fitzwilliam angewiesen zu sein!

„Also schön, Georgiana“, wandte sich Anne jetzt mit fester Stimme an ihre Cousine. „Ich werde es versuchen, doch ich bitte dich jetzt schon um Nachsicht, wenn es länger dauern könnte, als du vielleicht annimmst.“

„Ich bitte dich, Anne, mach dir darüber keine Gedanken! Wir werden den Unterricht so gestalten, dass er dich keineswegs überanstrengt. Scheue dich also nicht, uns zu sagen, wenn du müde bist oder eine Pause brauchst.“

„Danke, du bist sehr lieb“, erwiderte Anne und lächelte. „Aber eine Bitte habe ich noch: Ich will alle anderen damit überraschen und darum nur heimlich mit dir, deiner Freundin und den beiden Miss‘ Bennet lernen und üben.“

„Oh, das ist wundervoll!“, rief Georgiana entzückt aus und umarmte ihre Cousine spontan. „Ach, das wird ganz sicher eine große Überraschung, wenn außer uns und unseren drei Freundinnen niemand etwas davon ahnt, dass wir dir einige Tänze beibringen. Die anderen werden gewiss auch mit Vergnügen dieses Geheimnis für sich behalten. Allein die Vorstellung, welch große Augen alle auf dem Fest machen werden, wenn Miss Anne de Bourgh ihren ersten Tanz absolviert, ist es allemal wert.“

Anne lächelte und löste sich dann aus den Armen ihrer Cousine.

„Ja, diese Vorstellung bereitet auch mir großes Vergnügen“, gab sie dann zu. „Doch jetzt bin ich müde und würde gerne schlafen. Gute Nacht, Georgiana, ich wünsche dir angenehme Träume.“

„Gute Nacht, Anne, auch dir wünsche ich eine angenehme Nacht mit wundervollen Traumbildern“, erwiderte Miss Darcy und erhob sich mit breitem Lächeln. „Ach, ich kann es kaum erwarten, dir Tanzunterricht zu geben. Allen anderen erzählen wir, dass wir unsere täglichen Klavierübungen machen, und da Mary, Kitty und ich den Unterricht immer wieder musikalisch begleiten, wird man uns dies sicherlich abnehmen.“

Anne nickte und sah ihrer Cousine nach, als diese aus dem Zimmer ging. Doch kaum hatte Georgiana die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, vergrub die junge Dame ihr Gesicht in die Kissen und weinte… 

 


	21. Chapter 21

Gerald Fitzwilliam stand wie jeden Morgen gleich nach dem ersten Hahnenschrei auf, um sich sofort nach dem Waschen anzuziehen und eine Runde auf seinem Braunen auszureiten, bevor er zusammen mit den anderen gegen 9.30 Uhr frühstückte. Ein besonderes Vergnügen bereitete ihm nach dem Aufstehen meistens ein Blick aus dem Fenster, denn gleich am nächsten Tag nach der Ankunft Lettys bemerkte er zufällig, dass auch Miss Hurst eine Frühaufsteherin war. Er beobachtete nämlich, dass sie sich mit ihrem Skizzenblock unter die große Eiche am See gesetzt hatte, um zu zeichnen. Er fand diesen Anblick äußerst bezaubernd und dachte daran, dass Peter diese Meinung wohl auch teilen würde.

Inzwischen waren fünf Tage vergangen, seit er nach Pemberley gekommen war, und natürlich hatte er Peter längst einen Brief geschrieben und ihm davon berichtet, dass er mit seiner Vermutung, die nette junge Dame aus dem Kleidergeschäft wäre bestimmt auch auf dem Ball der Familie Hurst, ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Jetzt kannte Peter also endlich den Namen des hübschen Mädchens, das ihm so gut gefiel, und als nächstes galt es dann, Letty mit der Familie Wilson bekannt zu machen. Gerald dachte daran, seine Schwägerin darum zu bitten, denn er selbst würde nach dem Erntedankfest auf Pemberley seine Cousine Anne, die ihm immer noch recht kindlich erschien, mitsamt ihrer ebenso unbedarften Freundin Mary nach Rosings Park begleiten. Immerhin schien Mary jedoch ein wenig vernünftiger und auch nicht so schnell eingeschnappt zu sein wie Anne, so dass er hoffte, sie auf seine Seite ziehen zu können, wenn es darum ging, seine Cousine zu mehr Bewegung als dem Spazierengehen zu animieren. Leider war sein Vorschlag, Tanzen zu lernen, bei seiner zarten Cousine auf taube Ohren gestoßen. Nun ja, vielleicht würde sie ihre Meinung diesbezüglich noch ändern, sobald sie sich wieder in ihrer vertrauten Umgebung in Rosings Park befand, wo sie sich vermutlich wesentlich sicherer fühlte als irgendwo anders. Jedenfalls würde er Anne diesen Vorschlag dort noch einmal in etwas vorsichtigerer Weise unterbreiten, wenn er den Eindruck hatte, dass sie sich wohl fühlte.

Zufrieden mit seinem Plan richtete Gerald seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Letty und lächelte. Sie war wirklich ein süßes Mädchen und wenn er gegenüber seinem Freund Peter nicht so loyal wäre, würde er sich wahrscheinlich selbst um sie bemühen. Letty war ihm mehr als nur sympathisch, ja sie berührte sein Herz fast so sehr wie seinerzeit Elizabeth. Aber er war nun vorsichtiger geworden, hielt seine Gefühle besser im Zaum, denn er wollte nicht noch einmal erleben, bitter enttäuscht zu werden. Doch war er eigentlich nicht selbst schuld daran, dass Elizabeth Bennet seinen Cousin William zum Mann genommen hatte? Warum hatte er Elizabeth damals nicht deutlicher gezeigt, wie sehr sie ihm gefiel? Warum bloß hatte er ihr seinerzeit davon berichtet, dass man von ihm erwartete, eine vermögende Frau zu heiraten, damit er seinen gewohnten Lebensstil als Sohn eines Earls aufrechterhalten konnte? Hätte er doch nur seinen Mund gehalten und sich stärker um Elizabeth bemüht. Wegen ihr wäre er doch durchaus bereit gewesen, auf gewisse Bequemlichkeiten zu verzichten, nur um mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Wie verliebt er damals in sie gewesen war… Ach was! Er hegte immer noch starke Gefühle für sie! Aber sie war nun die Gattin seines Cousins, die Mutter des Stammhalters der Darcys und schien mit William tatsächlich überaus glücklich zu sein… er durfte keine Gefühle mehr für sie haben, er musste dies überwinden. Doch wie sollte er das nur tun, solange er sie jeden Tag sah und sie immer noch bewundernswert fand?

Missmutig verscheuchte er seine Gedanken und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit nun wieder auf Letty, die immer noch eifrig etwas in ihren Skizzenblock zeichnete. Wie dankbar war er dafür, dass Georgiana ihre liebenswürdige Freundin nach Pemberley eingeladen hatte. Wenn er mit ihr zusammen war und sie sich unterhielten, gelang es ihm fast immer, Elizabeth aus seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen zu verdrängen, so überaus wohl fühlte er sich in Lettys Nähe. Und wenn Peter nicht so verliebt in sie wäre… aber Peter hatte sich als Erster in Letty verguckt, auch wenn er selbst derjenige gewesen war, der die junge Dame als Erster angesprochen hatte… nein, nein, er hatte sich vorgenommen, Peter zu helfen, Letty näher kennenzulernen – und daran würde er sich halten!

Seufzend wandte sich der Offizier vom Fenster ab, um sich seinen Reitmantel anzuziehen und aus dem Zimmer zu gehen. Anders als sonst beschloss er jedoch an diesem Morgen, nicht sofort die Ställe aufzusuchen, sondern zunächst einmal zum See zu gehen, um Letty einen >Guten Morgen< zu wünschen und sie eventuell dazu zu überreden, mit ihm zusammen auszureiten. Er wusste ja aus verschiedenen Gesprächen, dass sie die Reitkunst beherrschte und durchaus zu schätzen wusste. Außerdem fand er den Gedanken reizvoll, einmal mit ihr allein sein zu können und sie auszufragen, welchen Eindruck sie von Peter gewonnen hatte.

Bereits auf dem Weg zum See gewann Gerald seine gute Laune zurück und näherte sich Letty mit leisen Schritten, amüsiert durch den Gedanken, sie zu überraschen. Er sah, dass sie den Skizzenblock gerade beiseite legte, und bemerkte, dass ihre Schultern unmerklich zuckten. Wahrscheinlich fröstelte sie etwas. Nun ja, um sieben Uhr in der Frühe war es auch im Sommer immer noch sehr frisch. Eigentlich hätte sich Miss Letty das ja denken können, schließlich war es nicht das erste Mal, dass sie morgens am See saß. Doch vielleicht hatte sie aufgrund des sonnigen, blauen Himmels, der einen warmen Tag verhieß, irrtümlich angenommen, dass sie heute auf eine Jacke verzichten konnte. Gerald lächelte nachsichtig über die Zuversichtlichkeit der jungen Dame und schickte sich schon an, seinen Mantel auszuziehen, um ihn Miss Letty umzulegen, damit sie nicht mehr frieren musste. Doch dann hörte er, dass sie leise schluchzte, und hielt mit dem Weitergehen inne, den Blick bestürzt auf die junge Dame gerichtet, und lauschte genauer. Es gab keinen Zweifel: Sie weinte tatsächlich leise. Einen Moment lang überlegte er, ob er sich ihr dennoch nähern sollte, um sie zu begrüßen und vielleicht zu trösten. Doch dann kam ihm der Gedanke, dass es ihr womöglich peinlich sein könnte, von ihm in einer derartigen Situation überrascht zu werden. Es wäre denkbar, dass sie ihre Mutter vermisste oder sich nach Italien zurücksehnte, wo sie doch längere Zeit gelebt hatte. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie einige Jahre im Ausland verbracht hatte, war davon auszugehen, dass es ihr nicht leichtfiel, sich wieder in England einzugewöhnen. Wenn er nun plötzlich neben ihr auftauchte, könnte es sie erschrecken und ihre bislang gute Beziehung belasten.

Von diesen Überlegungen geleitet beschloss Gerald, sich diskret zurückzuziehen, um Letty nicht zu stören. Dennoch machte er sich ein wenig Sorgen um sie, denn eine Frau weinend anzutreffen war für ihn immer etwas, dass er nicht einfach auf die leichte Schulter nahm. Vielmehr fühlte er sich in diesem Fall dazu verpflichtet, ihr hilfreich zur Seite zu stehen – und im Falle von Letty, für die seine Familie und er momentan die Verantwortung übernommen hatten, noch mehr als sonst. Vielleicht wäre es ganz gut, Georgiana davon zu erzählen, dass ihre Freundin Kummer hatte. Sie fand gewiss Zugang zu ihr und Letty würde sich seiner Cousine eher anvertrauen als ihm…

~~~

Doch Gerald Fitzwilliam hatte vorerst keine Gelegenheit, mit Georgiana allein zu sprechen, als er von seinem Reitausflug zurückkehrte. Sie saß bereits mit allen anderen am Frühstückstisch, wo man sich angeregt unterhielt. Nach seinem Morgengruß, der von allen fröhlich erwidert wurde, musterte er Letty für einen kurzen Moment besorgt, ehe er sich ihr gegenüber neben Charles Bingley setzte. Die junge Dame zeigte allen aber das heitere Antlitz, das er von ihr kannte, und er fühlte sich ein wenig erleichtert.

„Haben Sie gut geschlafen, Miss Letty?“, erkundigte sich Gerald nichtsdestotrotz.

„Ja, danke, ich habe überaus gut geschlafen“, antwortete sie lächelnd und schaute dann zu dem Ehepaar Darcy. „Seit ich so gastfreundlich auf Pemberley aufgenommen wurde, schlafe ich jede Nacht überaus gut.“

Während William und Elizabeth dieses Kompliment erfreut aufnahmen, blickte Mary bei diesen Worten zweifelnd zu Miss Hurst, sagte jedoch nichts. Denn wenn sie manchmal nach dem Dinner und dem darauf folgenden abendlichen Zusammensein noch etwa eine halbe Stunde bei Miss Anne verbrachte und danach über den Flur zurück in ihr Gemach ging, hatte sie schon des Öfteren gehört, dass Georgianas Freundin in ihrem Zimmer leise weinte. Miss Letty sagte also nicht ganz die Wahrheit, wenn sie behauptete, jede Nacht hier gut zu schlafen, doch vermutlich wollte die junge Dame niemanden mit ihrem Kummer belasten. Eine Rücksichtnahme, die zu dem angenehmen Wesen von Miss Hurst passte, und daher hielt Mary es für angebracht, ebenfalls diskret zu sein, obwohl sie sich heimlich fragte, welche Sorgen ein so heiteres Mädchen wie Leticia plagen könnten. Ob sie sich ebenso wie Kitty in Oberst Fitzwilliam verliebt hatte?

Vorsichtig sah Mary zu dem Oberst und bemerkte, wie jener gerade einen kurzen, doch intensiven Blick auf Elizabeth warf, die sich gerade mit Jane unterhielt. Ja, ohne Zweifel empfand der arme Mann immer noch sehr viel für ihre Schwester, obwohl er sich große Mühe gab, dies niemanden merken zu lassen. Nun, so wie es schien, war sie wohl die Einzige, die ahnte, wem sein Herz in Wahrheit gehörte. Mary schaute zu Leticia, die sich gerade leise mit Georgiana unterhielt, worauf die beiden kurz kicherten. Im Moment sah es zwar nicht so aus, als würde Miss Hurst unter Liebeskummer leiden, doch vermutlich verstand diese junge Dame es sehr gut, der Welt ein heiteres Gesicht zu zeigen, auch wenn es um ihr Gefühlsleben womöglich anders bestellt war. Und da Mary inzwischen den Eindruck gewonnen hatte, dass es sich bei Leticia um ein sensibles Mädchen handelte, konnte sie sich sehr gut vorstellen, dass diese ebenso wie sie spürte, was mit Oberst Fitzwilliam, mit dem sie sich doch so gut verstand, los war. Ob das Leticia wohl Kummer bereitete und sie deshalb jede Nacht heimlich weinte, wenn sie allein in ihrem Zimmer war und glaubte, niemand würde etwas bemerken, so dass sie nicht mehr ihre Maske, die sie der Außenwelt zeigte, aufrechterhalten musste?

Diese Überlegungen erinnerten Mary plötzlich schmerzlich daran, dass sie selbst sich ja einst in einer ähnlichen Situation befunden hatte. Damals, als Cousin William Collins ihre Familie das erste Mal in Longbourn besuchte und sie sich bald darauf in ihn verliebte. Doch er hatte kaum einen Blick für sie übrig gehabt und sich nur mit ihr unterhalten, wenn sie ihn etwas fragte. Dann hieß es plötzlich, er hätte um Elizabeths Hand angehalten, die seinen Antrag jedoch abwies, und Mama war empört über Lizzys Halsstarrigkeit. Sie regte sich allerdings noch mehr darüber auf, als Cousin William sich kurze Zeit danach mit der ältesten Tochter von Sir Lucas verlobte. Dass ihre mittlere Tochter aufgrund dieser Nachrichten unsägliche innere Qualen litt, ahnte weder sie noch der Rest der Familie, so gut hatte Mary es zu verbergen gewusst. Und eigentlich hatte sie sich auch damit abgefunden, dass Mr. Collins jetzt mit Charlotte verheiratet war. Warum also tat es immer noch so weh, wenn sie an ihren Cousin dachte?

„Bei dem herrlichen Wetter draußen bietet sich ein Ausflug in die Gegend um Pemberley geradezu an“, meinte Oberst Fitzwilliam in diesem Augenblick und holte damit Mary aus ihren unangenehmen Erinnerungen in die Gegenwart zurück. „Was halten Sie davon, Miss Letty, Miss Catherine? Und wenn die Damen damit einverstanden sind, einen Wagen zu nehmen, finden Miss Mary und meine beiden Cousinen auch noch Platz darinnen, während ich auf meinem Braunen nebenher reite und Ihnen das eine oder andere näher erläutere.“

„Vielen Dank für dein freundliches Angebot, Gerald“, erwiderte Anne kühl. „Aber da Miss Mary und ich bereits gestern einen längeren Ausflug dieser Art gemacht haben, werden wir nicht mitfahren.“

„Sehr bedauerlich“, gab der Offizier in einem sachlich-freundlichen Ton zurück und wandte sich dann wieder an Leticia. „Nun, was sagen Sie, meine Liebe?“

„Ach, das wird himmlisch!“, rief Kitty aus, bevor Miss Hurst dem Oberst antworten konnte. Letzterer drehte sich in ihre Richtung und lächelte breit.

„Es freut mich, dass ich Ihren Geschmack getroffen habe, Miss Catherine“, sagte er, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Miss Hurst richtete. „Findet mein Vorschlag auch Ihr Gefallen, Miss Letty?“

„Das tut er, Oberst Fitzwilliam“, erwiderte das Mädchen lächelnd. „Ich kann mich an schönen Landschaften oder Orten nicht genug sattsehen.“

„Dann ist es also abgemacht!“, stellte der Offizier fest und strahlte sie an. „Wenn es Ihnen recht ist, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir in ungefähr einer halben Stunde aufbrechen. Bis dahin haben Sie, Miss Catherine und Georgiana sicherlich genügend Zeit, sich entsprechend umzukleiden, nicht wahr?“

„Oh, auf mich müsst ihr verzichten, Gerald“, mischte sich Georgiana nun ein. „Ich habe heute schon etwas anderes vor.“

Oberst Fitzwilliam starrte sie überrascht an, aber sie tauschte nur einen raschen Blick mit Letty aus und lächelte.

„So, so, du hast also etwas anderes vor?“, fragte der Offizier leicht amüsiert. „Ich hätte angenommen, dir liegt viel daran, deiner Freundin selbst die Sehenswürdigkeiten hier zu zeigen.“

„Du hast absolut recht, Gerald, aber da du nun so freundlich sein willst, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen, vertraue ich dir meine Freundinnen gerne an.“

„Und wenn du nichts dagegen hast, Bruderherz, würden meine Frau und ich uns gerne diesem Ausflug anschließen“, mischte sich nun Adam ein. „Felicitas hat auch noch nicht alles hier gesehen.“

„Natürlich habe ich nichts dagegen, wenn ihr beiden mitkommt“, gab Gerald zurück, doch sein Lächeln wirkte nicht mehr ganz so fröhlich. Er warf Kitty und Letty einen Blick zu und bemerkte mit bedauerndem Unterton: „Nun, mir scheint, ich muss das Vergnügen Ihrer Gegenwart mit mehr Leuten teilen, als ich ursprünglich annahm.“

Während Leticia Hurst darauf nur mit einem höflichen Lächeln nickte, strahlte Kitty den Offizier an und antwortete: „Hauptsache ist doch, in solch überaus angenehmer Gesellschaft wie der Ihrer Familie und der Ihren zu sein, Oberst Fitzwilliam.“

„Es beruhigt mich ungemein, dass Sie es so sehen, Miss Catherine“, erwiderte Gerald in liebenswürdigem Ton. „Solch verständnisvolle junge Damen wie Sie machen das Leben erst lebenswert.“

„Danke“, hauchte Kitty und sah danach mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln zu Mary, was in dieser äußerste Besorgnis hervorrief. Auch Anne war Kittys Blick nicht entgangen und sie fragte sich erneut, ob Gerald deren Verliebtheit tatsächlich nicht zu bemerken schien oder ob er nur so tat. Er musste sie in London wenigstens ein bisschen ermutigt haben, sonst würde sich Catherine Bennet doch nicht so aufführen. Und obwohl Anne wieder einen leichten Schmerz in ihrem Inneren spürte, tat Kitty ihr auf einmal leid. Ganz offensichtlich interessierte sich Gerald ernsthaft für Leticia Hurst, auch wenn er seinen Spaß daran zu haben schien, mit Marys jüngerer Schwester herumzuschäkern. Unglücklicherweise verstand Kitty dies jedoch nicht als harmloses Geplänkel, sondern himmelte ihn verliebt an, was er wohl nicht ganz ernst nahm, sondern als arglose Flirterei von ihrer Seite auffasste. Irgendjemand sollte Kitty unbedingt auf diesen Umstand hinweisen, sonst wäre sie am Ende traurig und verletzt…

~~~

Nach dem Frühstück gingen die Mädchen zusammen auf ihre Zimmer. Kitty und Letty zogen sich für den Ausflug um und Georgiana, Mary und Anne machten sich für einen kleinen Spaziergang durch den Park von Pemberley fertig. Georgiana war die Erste, die wieder hinunterkam. Gerald stand bereits allein in der Eingangshalle und wartete auf seine Begleiter. Als er seine Cousine erblickte, glitt ein Lächeln über seine Züge und er kam eilig auf sie zu, ergriff sie leicht am Unterarm und sagte leise: „Georgiana, auf ein Wort?“

„Ja?“, gab Miss Darcy zurück, wobei sie ihren Cousin überrascht ansah. Er zog sie leicht in eine geschützte Ecke und fuhr fort: „Heute Morgen habe ich zufällig mitbekommen, dass Miss Letty Kummer zu haben scheint. Natürlich war ich nicht so indiskret, sie zu stören, aber ich mache mir schon ein wenig Gedanken um sie.“

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher?“, fragte Georgiana. Als ihr Cousin nickte, meinte sie: „Gut, dann werde ich bei passender Gelegenheit ein vertrautes Gespräch unter vier Augen mit ihr suchen. Vielleicht ist ja alles halb so schlimm.“

„Wollen wir es hoffen“, murmelte Gerald, der jedoch ein wenig erleichtert wirkte. „Aber was es auch ist, ich bin gerne bereit, ihr in jeglicher Weise zu helfen.“

„Mir scheint, dass du Letty überaus magst?“

„Gibt es auch nur einen Menschen, der sie nicht mag?“

„Ach, mir scheint, Miss Bingley war nicht allzu begeistert über die Anwesenheit meiner Freundin auf dem Ball.“

„Gut möglich, aber ich glaube eher, Miss Bingley fühlte sich an jenem Abend einfach nicht wohl, weil keiner ihrer Angehörigen zugegen war. Außerdem muss ich einräumen, dass wir uns auch nicht gerade viel um sie gekümmert haben, obwohl ihr Bruder doch mit unserem Cousin sehr gut befreundet ist. Ich hätte wenigstens einmal mit ihr tanzen sollen, aber ich zog deine Freundinnen eindeutig vor. Wer kann es da Miss Bingley verübeln, dass sie deshalb ein wenig verärgert war und sich überwiegend lieber in Gesellschaft ihrer Freunde aufhielt?“

„Ich finde es sehr nett von dir, dass du sie bedauerst, Gerald, aber glaub mir: Miss Bingley hat dein Mitgefühl nicht verdient. Bei unserem letzten Aufenthalt in London hatten Anne und ich Gelegenheit, die beiden Schwestern von Mr. Bingley besser kennenzulernen; und nun kennen wir sie so gut, dass wir so wenig Zeit wie möglich mit ihnen verbringen möchten.“

„Meinst du nicht, dass ihr zu hart über die beiden Damen urteilt, Georgiana? Ich hörte, dass Mrs. Hurst und ihre Schwester unsere Cousine Anne und dich sehr mögen. Auf dem Ball ist mir zugetragen worden, dass Miss Bingley dich überall lobte. Und mir erzählte sie unter vier Augen, wie gut ihr Anne gefällt. Dabei hatte ich durchaus den Eindruck, dass sie es ehrlich meint.“

„Dessen wäre ich mir nicht so sicher“, antwortete Miss Darcy. „Louisa Hurst und Caroline Bingley suchen doch nur deshalb unsere Freundschaft, weil wir wohlhabend sind und aus einer angesehenen Familie stammen.“

Oberst Fitzwilliam lachte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ach, Georgiana, das kannst du den beiden Damen doch nicht wirklich vorwerfen“, erwiderte er dann. „Die Schwestern Mr. Bingleys sind ebenfalls wohlhabend und aus einer angesehenen Familie. Es ist völlig normal, dass man Freundschaften in den Gesellschaftskreisen sucht, zu denen man gehört.“

„Aber es ist nicht schön, wenn man über andere schlecht spricht“, antwortete Miss Darcy.

„Nein, das ist in der Tat nicht schön“, gab Gerald zu. „Haben die beiden denn ein böses Wort über Mrs. Edith oder Miss Leticia verloren?“

„Nein, das nicht. Aber offensichtlich haben sie etwas gegen die Familie Bennet.“

„Nun ja, es war kein großes Geheimnis, dass Miss Caroline sehr verliebt in deinen Bruder war und sich wünschte, ihn als Ehemann für sich zu gewinnen“, sagte Gerald in ruhigem Ton. „Durchaus verständlich, dass sie eifersüchtig auf Elizabeth war und wohl immer noch ist. Gerade du müsstest doch nachvollziehen können, wie verletzt Miss Caroline sich fühlt, Georgiana.“

Die Angesprochene starrte ihren Cousin mit offenem Mund an und es dauerte einen längeren Moment, ehe sie die Sprache wiederfand.

„Caroline Bingley war verliebt in William?“, kam es dann ungläubig über ihre Lippen.

„Ja, natürlich!“, erwiderte Gerald und lachte wieder ein wenig. „Hast du das etwa nicht gewusst?“

„Nein, und ich wundere mich, wie du so sicher sein kannst, dass sie es war.“

„Wenn du öfter mit deinem Bruder in Gesellschaften gewesen wärst, Georgiana, wäre dir dies nur schwer entgangen. Selbst mir, der ich nur selten Gelegenheit dazu hatte, fielen Miss Bingleys Bemühungen um William auf. Ständig suchte sie seine Nähe, wenn sie ihn traf, hing an seinen Lippen und konnte kaum ihren Blick von ihm wenden. Durchaus bewundernswert, dass dein Bruder dies alles stoisch über sich ergehen ließ.“

„William bewahrt immer Haltung, das kenne ich nicht anders von ihm“, meinte Miss Darcy und nickte. Sie wirkte immer noch betroffen über das, was Gerald ihr über Miss Bingley erzählt hatte. Es schien ihr unglaublich zu sein. „Wie konnte Caroline denn nur annehmen, dass William an ihr interessiert war? Wenn die Bingleys bei uns zu Gast waren, hat er sie keineswegs bevorzugt, sondern wie jede andere Besucherin auch behandelt.“

„Georgiana, Miss Bingley war verliebt“, gab Gerald zurück. „In diesem Zustand denkt man nicht gerade sehr viel nach, sondern handelt oft aus dem Gefühl heraus. Du selbst kannst doch auch ein Lied davon singen, nicht wahr? Ich hoffe, ich muss dich nicht daran erinnern, dass…“

„Nein, musst du nicht!“, schnitt Georgiana ihrem Cousin das Wort im Mund ab. „Nun, durch Williams Heirat mit Elizabeth ist Caroline Bingley wohl endgültig klar geworden, dass mein Bruder sie nicht liebt. Daher sollten wir kein Wort mehr über diese Person verlieren, sondern uns anderen Menschen zuwenden, die wir lieber haben. Du meinst also wirklich, Letty hegt irgendeinen Kummer?“

„Mir schien, dass sie geweint hat“, murmelte Gerald. „Aber bitte, verrate ihr nicht, dass ich es zufällig mitbekam. Ich möchte Miss Letty nicht in Verlegenheit bringen.“

Georgiana nickte, doch bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, erschienen Leticia Hurst und Kitty Bennet in der Eingangshalle und sie wandten sich ihnen zu.

„Wie schön, dass Sie fertig sind“, sagte Oberst Fitzwilliam lächelnd. „Honnesly meldete vor einigen Minuten, dass die Pferde angespannt seien und der Wagen abfahrbereit ist.“

„Wir sollten dennoch auf Mr. und Mrs. Fitzwilliam warten“, gab Leticia in leicht amüsiertem Ton zurück, worauf Kitty und Georgiana ein wenig kicherten.

„Ja, natürlich“, antwortete Gerald sofort, ebenfalls amüsiert. „Verzeihen Sie, aber der Anblick zweier so bezaubernder, junger Damen hat mich vergessen lassen, dass mein Bruder und meine Schwägerin uns begleiten.“

~~~

Als Anne aus ihrem Zimmer kam und sich auf den Weg nach unten machte, begegnete ihr auf dem Flur Mary, die sich ihr sogleich anschloss. Anne verlangsamte daraufhin ihren Gang und begann leise: „Liebe Mary, ist Ihnen auch aufgefallen, dass Ihre Schwester Catherine mehr als bloße Sympathie für meinen Cousin Gerald Fitzwilliam zu hegen scheint?“

„Ja, ich habe sie bereits darauf angesprochen“, gab Mary leise zurück. „Sie versprach mir, vernünftig zu sein.“

„Ich fürchte, Ihre Schwester ist dazu nicht in der Lage“, meinte Anne mitfühlend. „Mir scheint sie zu viele Emotionen zu haben, um zu bemerken, dass Gerald sich nichts bei seiner Tändelei mir ihr denkt. Sie sollten ihr diesbezüglich einen Hinweis geben, damit niemand unabsichtlich verletzt wird.“

„Es ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen, so besorgt um Catherine zu sein“, erwiderte Mary. „Aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich meine Schwester diesbezüglich schon vorgewarnt habe. Mehr kann ich leider nicht tun.“

„Ich verstehe“, sagte Anne und nickte. Dann fuhr sie in mildem Ton fort: „Ich hoffe, sie wird nicht allzu enttäuscht sein.“

„Sie sind wirklich sehr gütig“, bedankte sich Mary, die die Besorgnis Annes um ihre alberne, jüngere Schwester überaus liebenswert fand. Ihre bereits ausgeprägte Sympathie für Miss de Bourgh verstärkte sich aufgrund dessen noch, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Aber allein dieses kleine Gespräch deutete Mary als Hinweis darauf, dass ihre Entscheidung, zukünftig für Anne als Gesellschafterin arbeiten zu wollen, völlig richtig war.

Als sie unten in der Eingangshalle ankamen, wartete Georgiana schon auf sie und erzählte, dass die anderen bereits weggefahren seien. Anne war sehr froh darüber, denn sie wusste nicht, wie sie den Anblick ihres Cousins Gerald ertragen hätte, der zweifellos mal wieder Letty Hurst schwärmerisch angeschaut hatte. Innerlich schalt sie sich für diese albernen Gefühle, die sie selbst kaum verstand. Warum nur empfand sie solch einen großen Schmerz dabei, Gerald und Letty zusammen zu sehen? Was kümmerte es sie, dass ihr Cousin in Georgianas Freundin verliebt zu sein schien? War das nicht vielmehr ein Grund zur Freude? Gerald ließ sie seit Erscheinen dieses Mädchens weitgehend in Ruhe und das war doch das, was sie sich gewünscht hatte…

 

~~~~~

 

Währenddessen hatte auch Caroline Bingley genügend Abwechslung in London. Wie versprochen hatte Madam Edith das Ehepaar Elton zum Tee eingeladen und sich einen eigenen Eindruck von den beiden gemacht. Offenbar schien er für die Eltons vorteilhaft ausgefallen zu sein, denn Mrs. Hurst war damit einverstanden gewesen, dass Caroline einige Tage bei ihnen verbrachte. Die Eltons wohnten während ihres Londoner Aufenthaltes in der Stadtvilla von Augustas Schwager, Mr. Suckling, der ihnen dieses Angebot bereits auf ihrer Hochzeitsfeier unterbreitet hatte. Die Eheleute Suckling wollten selbst erst Mitte September nach London kommen, um an den zahlreichen Gesellschaften während der Saison teilzunehmen. Die Eltons hatten also das Haus ganz für sich allein und Augusta scheute sich nicht, Caroline einzuladen, um Gesellschaft zu haben, denn ihr Mann war vormittags meist außer Haus und auch am Nachmittag verschwand er für ein bis zwei Stunden, um sie bei seinen Bekannten im Club zu verbringen oder seine Verwandten zu besuchen. Caroline konnte sich auf diese Weise also ungestört mit Augusta unterhalten und ihr ihr Leid darüber klagen, unter der Fuchtel von Mrs. Hurst zu sein, so lange sie sich in Johns Haus aufhielt.

„Ach, mach dir nichts draus, Caroline“, plapperte Augusta munter drauflos. „Vermutlich ist Mrs. Hurst nur so streng mit dir, weil sie sich für dich verantwortlich fühlt. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass sie es gut meint. Sagtest du nicht, sie wolle auf deinen guten Ruf achten? Wahrlich eine Frau mit Lebensart, das muss ich schon sagen!“

„Meinst du nicht, ich bin selbst ganz gut in der Lage, auf mich und meinen Ruf zu achten?“, fragte Caroline ein wenig missmutig. „Immerhin bin ich dieses Jahr 25 Jahre alt geworden und kein kleines Kind mehr. Aber Johns Mutter behandelt mich manchmal, als ob ich noch ein Backfisch sei.“

„Du bist tatsächlich schon 25?“, stellte Augusta beinahe entsetzt die Gegenfrage und starrte ihre langjährige Freundin an. „25 Jahre alt und immer noch ledig? Das muss sich umgehend ändern, Caroline. Also, ich verstehe nicht, weshalb du nicht längst unter der Haube bist, meine Liebe. Eine solche Schönheit wie du, die sich überaus elegant zu kleiden versteht und darüber hinaus eine stattliche Mitgift besitzt, sollte eigentlich längst gut verheiratet sein.“

„An mir lag es nicht!“, gab Caroline spitz zurück. „Ich hätte schon gerne einen bestimmten Mann geheiratet…“

„Du solltest die Vergangenheit hinter dir lassen“, erwiderte Augusta lebhaft. „Der Ball, der im Hause deines Schwagers stattfand, hat eindeutig gezeigt, dass es einige Anwärter auf deine Hand geben könnte, wenn du es nur zuließest.“

„So? Tatsächlich? Ich hatte eher den Eindruck, die Herren interessierten sich vor allem für Leticia Hurst.“

„Ach, Unsinn! Natürlich ist Johns Schwester ein nettes, wohlerzogenes Mädchen, aber sie kann dir doch nicht das Wasser reichen! Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, haben einige der anwesenden Herren dir die Cour gemacht. Vor allem Mr. Elliot schien überaus interessiert zu sein.“

„Mr. Elliot ist ein guter Freund meines Vaters gewesen“, berichtigte Caroline lächelnd. „Er ist durch und durch ein Gentleman und weiß, was sich gehört. Da meine beiden Geschwister auf dem Ball nicht anwesend waren, fühlte er sich gewiss verpflichtet, sich um mich zu kümmern und ich bin ihm sehr dankbar dafür. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, ich hätte noch einmal mit Mr. Cohen tanzen müssen…“

Augusta und Caroline lachten kurz auf und dann fuhr die Letztere fort: „Noch niemals hatte ich einen derart schlechten Tänzer. Miss King sollte gut auf ihre Füße achten.“

„Ach ja, die Ärmste! Nachdem du Mr. Cohen auf dem Ball nicht mehr beachtest hast, war er dauernd in ihrer Nähe. Nun, ich bin die Letzte, die viel auf Äußerlichkeiten gibt, aber dennoch möchte ich gerne meine Vermutung zum Ausdruck bringen, dass Miss King, obwohl von tadellosem Ruf und im Besitze eines kleinen Vermögens, schwerlich als eine Schönheit bezeichnet werden kann und darum gewiss froh war, in Mr. Cohen wenigstens einen Verehrer gefunden zu haben.“

„Damit hat sie mir etwas voraus“, bemerkte Caroline missmutig und verzog ihren Mund nach unten. „Ich kann mich nicht rühmen, einen Verehrer zu besitzen.“

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen!“, widersprach Augusta sofort lebhaft. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du viele Verehrer hast, von denen du nur noch nichts weißt. Warte nur ab, wenn wir morgen Abend auf den Ball von Mr. Elliot gehen. Es würde mich schon sehr wundern, wenn nicht die Mehrzahl der eingeladenen Gentlemen dir den Hof macht.“

„Ich wünschte, ich besäße deine Zuversicht, Augusta! Es wäre im Gegenteil äußerst erstaunlich, wenn sich mehr als eine Handvoll Gentlemen unter den Gästen befinden. Aber es ist wenigstens eine schöne Geste von Mr. Elliot, mir die Gelegenheit zum Tanzen zu verschaffen, wo es momentan so wenig gesellschaftliche Ereignisse in London gibt. Die meisten Leute befinden sich ja jetzt auf dem Land…“

Caroline ließ ihren Blick in die Ferne schweifen und dachte daran, wie sich die beiden Schwestern von Elizabeth Bennet sowie Leticia Hurst auf Pemberley vergnügten. Ach, sie wäre auch zu gern dorthin mitgefahren, nur um William Darcy hin und wieder zu sehen. Und vielleicht hätte sich dann eine Gelegenheit ergeben, mit Oberst Fitzwilliam näher bekannt zu werden. Seit sie wusste, dass er ihre musikalische Darbietung im Beisein seiner Familie vor Mrs. Hurst gelobt hatte, war in ihr wieder eine winzige Hoffnung aufgekeimt, dass er sie vielleicht doch heimlich bewunderte. Und wenn sie nicht so ungezogen gewesen wäre, sich über Letty lustig zu machen, hätte er sich auf dem Ball im Hause ihres Schwagers wahrscheinlich sehr viel freundlicher ihr gegenüber verhalten. Im Nachhinein fand sie sein Verhalten sehr nobel, denn nahm ein echter Gentleman nicht jede Dame in Schutz, die man angriff? Und hatte sie es nötig gehabt, die harmlose Leticia anzugreifen, wo sie selbst doch – wie Augusta ihr eben wieder bestätigte – sehr viel attraktiver aussah?

„Nun, ich finde, dass der Charme des Landlebens überschätzt wird“, meldete sich da Mrs. Elton wieder zu Wort und schüttelte den Kopf. „Maple Grove ist zwar einer der liebsten Orte, an denen ich mich aufhalte, aber ansonsten… nein, seit ich mit meinem _caro sposo_ nach unserer Heirat in das Pfarrhaus seiner Gemeinde gezogen bin, hat sich meine frühere, positive Meinung über das Landleben grundlegend geändert. Nicht, dass ich mich nicht einschränken könnte… nein, nein, ich will mich nicht beklagen. Die Leute sind sehr freundlich und achten mich, aber es ist kein Vergleich zu meinem früheren gesellschaftlichen Umgang. Selbst die Familien aus besseren Kreisen wie Woodhouse oder Knightley haben keine rechte Lebensart, sondern sind einfach nur gewöhnlich. Damit will ich aber keineswegs sagen, dass der alte Mr. Woodhouse oder gar Mr. George Knightley mangelhafte Manieren an den Tag legen. Oh nein, nein, beide halte ich für formvollendete Gentlemen, ohne Frage! Aber Emma Woodhouse oder Mrs. Knightley, wie sie ja jetzt heißt, lässt es doch hin und wieder an tadellosem Benehmen fehlen! Ach, der arme Knightley! Er hätte wahrhaft eine bessere Partie machen können! Oh, wie schade, dass er niemals mit dir bekannt geworden ist.“

„Jetzt ist es nicht mehr zu ändern, Augusta“, versuchte Caroline ihre Freundin zu beschwichtigen. Innerlich war sie mehr als froh darüber, besagten Knightley nicht zu kennen, denn aus den Erzählungen des Ehepaares Elton konnte sie schließen, dass dieser Mann sich fast immer auf seinem Landsitz aufhielt und keinerlei Neigung zeigte, wenigstens mehrere Wochen im Jahr in London zu verbringen. Wahrhaftig nicht der richtige Partner für sie, die doch das Stadtleben bevorzugte und einen gleichgesinnten Mann suchte.

„Du hast völlig recht, meine Liebe“, ging Augusta sofort auf die Bemerkung ihrer Freundin ein. „Große Geister wie wir haben gelernt, sich in das Unvermeidliche zu fügen. Doch scheint mir gewiss, dass unsere Opfer nicht umsonst waren. Wie du siehst, hat mir das gütige Schicksal meinen lieben Mr. E. beschert und dir wird es einen ebenso guten Ehemann zuführen, warte es nur ab! Wenn ich mich nicht irre, sah ich dich doch auf unserem letzten Ball zusammen mit dem jüngeren Bruder von Adam Fitzwilliam im längeren Gespräch. Ein überaus gut aussehender Mann und – wenn mich nicht alles täuscht – noch ledig und mit einem sehr einträglichen Gut in Kent gesegnet. Mir schien er ziemlich an dir interessiert zu sein…“

„Nun, den Eindruck hatte ich nicht gerade“, meinte Caroline zögerlich. Aber sie war sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob der Oberst ihr wirklich dermaßen ablehnend gegenüberstand, wie sie nach ihrem Gespräch vermeinte. Ihr ging nicht aus dem Sinn, dass er sie ohne ihr Wissen bei vielen gelobt hatte.

„Männer tun immer gerne so, als seien sie nicht interessiert“, behauptete Augusta im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Die Herren der Schöpfung tun sich schwer damit, sich ihre Gefühle einzugestehen. Erst wenn sie sich ganz sicher sind, machen Sie einer Frau eine Liebeserklärung und einen Antrag.“

„Meinst du wirklich?“

„Natürlich, meine liebe Caroline! Was glaubst du, wie lange es gedauert hat, bis mein Mr. E. sich getraute, mir sein Herz offenzulegen?! Ich musste da schon kräftig nachhelfen und ihn ermutigen, wo immer es mir möglich war. Und nun sind wir ein so harmonisches Gespann, dass ich mir ein Leben ohne meinen _caro sposo_ gar nicht mehr vorstellen möchte, auch wenn ich als verheiratete Frau nicht mehr so oft wie früher Selina und ihren Mann in Maple Grove besuchen kann. Doch dieses kleine Opfer macht mir nichts, so lange meine Ehe so glücklich ist wie jetzt.“

„Dein Philip scheint auch ein sehr liebenswerter Mann zu sein“, murmelte Caroline, wobei sie mit ihren Gedanken schon nicht mehr ganz bei ihrer Freundin weilte, sondern wieder Hoffnung schöpfte, Oberst Fitzwilliam doch für sich gewinnen zu können. Sie müsste nur ein wenig mehr Zurückhaltung an den Tag legen, ohne es zu übertreiben. Falls sie ihm wieder begegnete, würde sie ihm nur ein schüchternes Lächeln schenken und weniger sprechen…

 

~~~~~

 

Georgiana nahm ihre Aufgabe, Anne das Tanzen beizubringen sehr ernst. Die beiden Mädchen hatten neben Mary auch noch Kitty und Letty in den Plan eingeweiht und sie zu äußerstem Stillschweigen angehalten, da Miss de Bourgh alle auf dem Erntedankfest damit überraschen wollte, dass sie wenigstens zwei Tänze beherrschte. Vor vier Tagen hatten sich daher alle fünf gleich nach dem Frühstück gegen 10.00 Uhr in das Musikzimmer zurückgezogen, die Tür verschlossen und dann gemeinsam überlegt, welche Tänze für Anne nicht zu anstrengend sein würden und waren abschließend zu der Entscheidung gelangt, ihr den _> Ländler<_ und die _> Indian Queen<_ beizubringen, die an sich leicht zu erlernen waren. Und so hatten Kitty und Letty kurzerhand ein Tanzpaar gebildet, wobei Letty den männlichen Part übernahm, und Anne vorgemacht, wie der _> Ländler<_ getanzt wurde. Miss de Bourgh hatte sie genau beobachtet und dann zaghaft mit Georgiana, die bei ihr die Stelle des männlichen Pendants einnahm, versucht, den Tanz nachzumachen. Dabei fasste man sich zuerst bei den Händen, schritt ein wenig nebeneinander her und drehte sich dann. Drei Tage später bereits beherrschte Anne diesen Tanz nahezu perfekt, so dass ihr Letty auch noch einige anmutige Kopfbewegungen beibrachte, die sie während des Tanzes mit ihrem Partner einbringen konnte. Und genau wie Georgiana es vermutet hatte, machte Anne diese Art der sportlichen Betätigung Spaß. Ein nicht geringer Grund dafür mochte in der Tatsache begründet sein, dass es mit Musik verbunden war und die Bewegungen des Tanzes mit den dazugehörigen Stücken einfach wunderbar harmonierte, da ja Mary diese Tanzstunden auf dem Klavier begleitete.

Als Georgiana, Mary und Anne daher von ihrem Morgenspaziergang nach Pemberley zurückkehrten, konnte Miss de Bourgh es kaum erwarten, mit dem Unterricht fortzufahren, auch wenn ihre beiden Mitstreiterinnen heute mit dem Ehepaar Fitzwilliam und dem Oberst unterwegs waren. Die drei Mädchen zogen sich also rasch um und trafen sich danach wieder im Musikzimmer. Georgiana schloss hinter sich ab und meinte dann zu ihrer Cousine: „Nun, Anne, bist du bereit für den _Ländler_?“

„Ja, ich fühle mich dem vollkommen gewachsen“, gab Miss de Bourgh lächelnd zurück. Dann nahmen sich die Mädchen bei den Händen und Mary begann zu spielen. Sie ergriffen sich bei den Händen, die Musik setzte ein und sie begannen sich zu drehen. Erst seitlich, dann abwechselnd unter den Armen des anderen und dann schritten sie wieder vor, um danach erneut die Figuren zu wiederholen. Fehlerlos absolvierte Anne diesen Tanz, bis das Stück zu Ende gespielt war und danach applaudierten Mary und Georgiana, um ihr ihre Anerkennung zu zollen.

„Den _Ländler_ beherrscht du nun“, erläuterte Miss Darcy lobend. „Nun wird es Zeit, dir die Grundschritte der _> Indian Queen<_  zu zeigen. Zuerst knickst die Dame leicht, so…“

Georgiana machte es vor und Anne imitierte sie gleich darauf.

„…während der Herr sich verneigt. Dann setzt die Musik ein und beide machen leicht tänzelnde Bewegungen, so…“

Wieder machte Georgiana die Bewegungen vor und Anna versuchte, sie nachzumachen.

„Dann folgt eine leichte Drehung um sich selbst. Danach geht die Dame zu dem Herrn schräg links gegenüber, fasst ihn an den Händen und dreht sich mit ihm zweimal im Kreis. Danach geht man zurück und lässt die Partnerin des anderen Herrn, mit dem man vordem getanzt hat, mit seinem Herrn auf die gleiche Weise tanzen. Danach bildet man mit dem anderen Paar eine Vierergruppe, fasst sich in der Mitte an den Händen, geht einmal im Kreis herum, wendet sich um, klatscht einmal in die Hände und geht einmal im Kreis in die andere Richtung. Hernach tanzt man mit dem Rücken einander zugekehrt einmal um seinen eigenen Partner herum. Dann fasst man sich an den Händen und tanzt eine Reihe weiter nach hinten, um mit dem nächsten Paar eine neue Vierergruppe zu bilden, mit der dieselben Tanzfiguren wie zuvor wiederholt werden und so geht es weiter. Wenn man am Ende angekommen ist, wird auf dieselbe Weise wieder nach vorne getanzt, bis man auf seiner Anfangsposition ankommt. Dann ist das Musikstück in der Regel zu Ende und der Tanz vorbei.“

„Ach herrje, das scheint mir doch recht kompliziert zu sein“, seufzte Anna und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht doch!“, versuchte Georgiana ihre Cousine aufzumuntern. „Es kommt dir jetzt nur so vor, weil du den Tanz noch nicht kennst. Komm, lass uns erstmal die Grundschritte einüben, dann bekommst du schon ein Gespür für die Bewegungen. Und wenn du erstmal einen Kontratanz wie die _> Indian Queen<_ beherrscht, wirst du die anderen umso leichter lernen. Denn es bestehen nur wenige Abweichungen zwischen den verschiedenen Kontratänzen, manche sind langsam zu tanzen, manche schnell, aber sie haben die Grundschritte gemeinsam.“

„Also gut, wenn du meinst...“, gab Anne wenig überzeugt zurück.

„Für den Anfang lernen wir die Schritte erstmal langsam ohne Musik“, sagte Georgiana und wandte sich Mary zu. „Wärest du bitte so freundlich, den Platz des schräg gegenüberstehenden Herrn einzunehmen?“

„Natürlich“, erwiderte Mary lächelnd und erhob sich von ihrem Platz am Klavier, um Georgiana dabei zu helfen, mit Anne die Grundschritte des Kontratanzes _> Indian Queen<_ einzuüben und ihr auf diese Weise zu helfen, ein Gefühl für derartige Tänze zu entwickeln. Es mochte zwar am Anfang ein wenig kompliziert sein, das wusste sie noch aus eigener Erfahrung, aber es war nichts weiter als Übungssache; und wenn Anne weiterhin so fleißig übte wie bisher – woran kein Zweifel bestand –, würde sie auf dem Erntedankfest alle mit ihren Tanzkünsten verblüffen. Jedenfalls war es schön, sie während der heimlichen Übungsstunden oft glücklich lächeln zu sehen. Sie wirkte dann nicht mehr wie die zarte, zerbrechlich aussehende Miss de Bourgh, sondern wie eine zwar zierliche, aber doch gesunde junge Frau. Vielleicht hatte Oberst Fitzwilliam doch recht mit seiner Annahme, dass Anne etwas mehr Bewegung gesundheitlich sehr zuträglich wäre… 

 


	22. Chapter 22

Nachdem Gerald sie darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass Letty möglicherweise bekümmert über irgendetwas sei, beobachtete Georgiana ihre Freundin in den nächsten Tagen genauer, konnte aber keinerlei Anzeichen von Traurigkeit feststellen. Ganz im Gegenteil schien Letty aufzublühen, genoss offensichtlich die vielen Spaziergänge und Ausflüge, zu denen sie oft von den Fitzwilliams oder den Darcys eingeladen wurde, munterte Anne auf, wenn diese während des Tanzunterrichtes wieder einmal mutlos zu werden drohte, scherzte mit ihnen allen und schien die Aufmerksamkeit zu genießen, die ihr vor allem von Seiten Geralds zuteil wurde.

Dennoch konnte Georgiana die Besorgnis ihres Cousins um Letty nicht einfach beiseite schieben und hätte die Freundin gern darauf angesprochen, wenn sich nur eine günstige Gelegenheit ergeben hätte, mit ihr einmal allein zu sein. Aber daraus wurde vorerst nichts, denn nicht nur Gerald, sie oder ihre Freundinnen suchten Lettys Nähe, sondern auch Felicitas und Elizabeth. Dies verdankte sich vor allem dem Umstand, dass Letty mittlerweile nicht nur etliche schöne Skizzen von Pemberley und seiner Umgebung gemacht hatte, sondern auch einige Zeichnungen von Lizzy und ihrem kleinen Sohn. Es wunderte Georgiana gar nicht, dass ihre Schwägerin und William davon sehr angetan waren, als sie dies bemerkten, und ihr Bruder ihre Freundin allen Ernstes darum bat, ein Öl-Porträt nach einer ihrer Skizzen von Elizabeth mit Nathaniel anzufertigen. Letty war dies zuerst ein wenig peinlich, aber William bat sie so inständig darum – wobei er von Felicitas und Gerald unterstützt wurde -, dass sie sich schließlich dazu überreden ließ, diesen Auftrag anzunehmen. Davon überaus erfreut, ließ William sofort extra in einem der oberen, hellen Räume ein Atelier für ihre Freundin einrichten. Seitdem arbeitete Letty jeden Nachmittag für ein bis zwei Stunden dort, um das erbetene Öl-Porträt anzufertigen. Sie ging nach dem Mittagessen und einem kleinen Spaziergang danach jedes Mal mit leuchtenden Augen und rosigen Wangen hinauf, wobei sie Georgiana ganz den Eindruck eines glücklichen Menschen machte. Und Geralds Blicke folgten Letty dann immer sehnsüchtig.

Georgiana lächelte, als sie daran dachte. Ihr Cousin war allem Anschein nach wohl wirklich überaus verliebt in ihre Freundin, denn er schaute sie oft lächelnd an, unterhielt sich häufig mit ihr und hatte sie bereits ein paar Mal bei ihren Spaziergängen nach dem Mittagessen begleitet. Wahrscheinlich wollte er sich dabei allein mit ihr unterhalten, um sie näher kennenzulernen, aber das war ihm bisher nicht vergönnt gewesen, denn Kitty schloss sich stets diesen Spaziergängen an. Man konnte es Elizabeths kleiner Schwester schlecht verwehren, ohne dabei die Neugierde der anderen anzufachen, was ja keineswegs im Interesse der Beteiligten liegen dürfte, und so war Catherine Bennet stets bei den mittäglichen Spaziergängen von Letty und Gerald mit von der Partie.

„Vielleicht ist es im Augenblick auch besser so“, dachte Georgiana bei sich. „Die beiden kennen sich schließlich erst seit ein paar Wochen und es ist bestimmt besser, nichts zu überstürzen. Letty muss sich ja erst wieder richtig in England einleben und Gerald wird nach dem Erntedankfest mit Anne und Mary nach Kent fahren, um sich um sein Landgut zu kümmern. Möglicherweise war dies die Gelegenheit für beide zu prüfen, inwieweit sie sich nacheinander sehnen. Dann würden sie sich erst über ihre wahre Gefühle füreinander klar werden.“

Völlig unerwartet tauchte in Georgiana's Vorstellung das Bild von George Wickham auf und berührte sie unangenehm. Mit Unbehagen erinnerte sie sich daran, wie schnell es dem Patensohn ihres Vaters gelungen war, ihr Herz gefangenzunehmen. Aber sie hatte Wickham völlig vertraut und ihm all seine Liebesschwüre geglaubt, all die zärtlichen Berührungen und Küsse genossen, die sie in Remsgate ausgetauscht hatten. Wenn William nicht rechtzeitig dort aufgetaucht wäre, dann… aber sie hätte niemals gedacht, dass Wickham ein solch berechnender Mensch war, der sie nur des Geldes wegen heiraten wollte. Sie hätte viel zurückhaltender sein sollen, auch wenn sie ihn seit ihrer Kindheit kannte. Letty machte es da schon besser, war viel vorsichtiger, wenngleich auch auf eine charmante Weise, die niemanden kränkte. Ihr Benehmen galt als tadellos und vermutlich war es gerade das, was Gerald anzog. Aber es kam fast einer Beleidigung gleich, einen Ehrenmann wie ihren Cousin mit einem gewissenlosen Mann wie George Wickham zu vergleichen. Dieser besaß höchst wahrscheinlich gar kein Herz und sie empfand Mitleid mit Lydia Bennet, die aufgrund ihrer Verliebtheit nun in einer Ehe mit Wickham gefangen war. Wer wusste schon, wie es Lydia jetzt ging. Ob sie inzwischen den wahren Charakter Wickhams erkannt hatte und nun desillusioniert und enttäuscht war?

 

~~~~~

 

Seit gestern weilte Caroline Bingley wieder im Londoner Haus der Familie Hurst und Mrs. Edith hatte sie bei ihrer Rückkehr überaus freundlich empfangen.

„Ach, es ist so schön, dass Sie wieder hier sind, Miss Caroline“, erklärte Johns Mutter. „Wissen Sie, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mir dieses kleine Haus einmal so leer vorkommen könnte, wenn ich allein darin lebe. Ich war der Meinung, ich bedürfe der Ruhe und könne mich getrost erholen, so lange Sie und meine Tochter bei Freunden verweilen, aber das war ein Irrtum. Natürlich verging kein Tag, ohne dass ich mir Gedanken um Sie und Letty gemacht habe. Und ich muss sagen, es hat mich überaus gefreut, Sie vor drei Tagen auf dem Ball von Mr. Elliot so wohlauf zu sehen. Sie müssen sich wirklich gut bei den Eltons erholt haben. Und wie hübsch Sie an jenem Abend aussahen, Miss Caroline. Da wird wohl so manches Augenpaar entzückt gewesen sein, meine Liebe.“

„Danke, Sie sind sehr freundlich, Madam.“

„Ich spreche gewiss nur das aus, was alle anderen an diesem Abend gedacht haben, Miss Caroline. Denn mir ist keineswegs entgangen, wie viele bewundernde Blicke auf Ihnen ruhten. Hoffentlich hat Ihnen der Ball zugesagt?“

„Oh ja, ein bezaubernder Abend. Mr. Elliot ist ein feiner Mann mit einem sehr guten Geschmack.“

„Das will ich meinen“, bestätigte Mrs. Hurst lächelnd und nickte. „Schade, dass meine Tochter nicht daran teilnehmen konnte.“

„Nun ja, sie wird es verschmerzen“, erwiderte Miss Bingley und lächelte etwas süffisant. „Dafür genießt sie sicherlich ihren Aufenthalt auf Pemberley. Es gibt kaum einen schöneren Landsitz und die Umgebung ist überaus sehenswert. Miss Leticia wird es gewiss gefallen und ich nehme an, sie kann sich dort wieder völlig ihrer Zeichenkunst hingeben.“

„Ja, das ist anzunehmen“, meinte Mrs. Hurst und seufzte etwas. „Ich wünschte, sie hätte ihrer musikalischen Ausbildung mehr Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet.“

„Nanu? Das klingt ja gerade so, als ob Sie nicht ganz damit einverstanden wären, dass Miss Leticia ihr Mal- und Zeichentalent pflegt“, wunderte sich Caroline.

„Eigentlich habe ich nichts dagegen“, sagte Mrs. Hurst. „Es wäre nur sehr schön, wenn sie auch ebensolches Können im Klavierspiel vorweisen könnte.“

„Ich glaube, einige Menschen haben nur für eine Sache ein besonderes Talent“, erläuterte Caroline. „Deshalb sollten Sie sich nicht grämen, wenn Miss Letty nicht so gut spielen kann wie manch andere junge Dame. Dafür genießt sie große Bewunderung für ihr Zeichentalent.“

„Natürlich! Sie haben sicherlich recht, Miss Caroline, und meine Tochter gibt mir ansonsten auch keinerlei Grund zur Klage. Ich hoffe nur, Sie gewöhnt sich rasch wieder in England ein.“

„Darüber brauchen Sie sich gewiss keine Sorgen zu machen, Mrs. Hurst. In Miss Darcy und ihrer Familie hat sie ja gute Freunde, die ihr dabei gewiss hilfreich zur Seite stehen werden.“

Caroline lächelte bei dieser Erinnerung zufrieden, war es ihr doch weitgehend gelungen, liebenswürdig über Johns Schwester zu sprechen, obwohl ihr der Gedanke, dass dieses Mädchen und nicht sie selbst nun für mehrere Wochen Gast auf Pemberley war, nicht besonders behagte. Aber sie hatte sich ja vorgenommen, ihre Gefühle und ihre Zunge besser unter Kontrolle zu halten, um sich nicht selbst wieder in die Nesseln zu setzen. Durch die Gespräche in den letzten Tagen mit Augusta war ihr klar geworden, dass es womöglich genau ihre latente Unbeherrschtheit war, die wohl zu deutlich ihre Verärgerung über bestimmte Personen oder Angelegenheiten zum Ausdruck brachte und damit auf manche Menschen abstoßend wirkte. Vielleicht hatte sie dadurch erst William Darcy in die Arme von Elizabeth Bennet getrieben und den Beschützerinstinkt in Oberst Fitzwilliam wachgerufen, der ihn dazu veranlasste, sich ihr gegenüber distanziert zu verhalten.

Ihre neue Strategie schien erste Früchte zu tragen, denn Mrs. Hurst behandelte sie seit diesem kurzen Gespräch äußerst liebenswürdig und schien sie endlich als eine junge, erwachsene Dame zu sehen. Allerdings interpretierte Caroline aus den wenigen Worten von Madam Edith, dass zwischen Mutter und Tochter wohl nicht immer die Harmonie herrschte, die sie bisher nach Außen hin zeigten. Es musste irgendetwas vorgefallen sein, dass man verheimlichte. Denn warum waren die Damen Hurst, die seit Jahren im Ausland gelebt hatten, plötzlich wieder nach England zurückgekehrt?

Caroline hatte diesbezüglich einen längeren Brief an ihre Schwester geschrieben, worin sie sich selbstverständlich auch über die bevormundende Art von Mrs. Hurst beklagt hatte und darüber, dass Louisa leider nicht an dem von ihnen gemeinsam organisierten Ball teilnehmen durfte und wie dieser Abend verlaufen war. Und heute Morgen hatte ihr einer der Bediensteten das Antwortschreiben Louisas nach dem Frühstück überreicht. Natürlich konnte sie es kaum erwarten, sich damit auf ihr Zimmer zurückzuziehen, um möglicherweise etwas mehr über Mrs. Hurst oder Leticia zu erfahren. Nachdem sich Carolin in einen der beiden breiten, bequem gepolsterten Stühle gesetzt hatte, öffnete sie voller Erwartung den gefalteten Brief und las:

 

_„Liebste Caroline,_

_danke für deinen Brief aus London, über den ich mich außerordentlich gefreut habe. Meinem Mann und unserem Sohn geht es hier draußen wirklich sehr gut. Auch mir tut die Ruhe auf dem Lande wohl und meine Morgenübelkeit, unter der ich ja seit fast zwei Monaten litt, wie du weißt, ist völlig verschwunden, so dass es mir sogar wieder möglich ist, ein ordentliches Frühstück zu mir zu nehmen, wobei ich derzeit einen Heißhunger auf Eier mit Speck entwickelt habe. Ich glaube, ich kann dies durchaus als deutliches Omen werten, dass ich wohl wieder einen gesunden, kräftigen Knaben erwarten darf. Mein lieber John tat also ganz recht daran, mich aufs Land zu bringen, auch wenn ich dadurch des Vergnügens beraubt wurde, dich auf unserem Ball zu bewundern und unsere Freunde und Bekannten wiederzusehen. Wie mein Mann durch seine Mutter erfuhr, hast du durchaus Bewunderung bei einigen unserer Gäste erregt und wegen deiner musikalischen Vorträge auch viel Lob bekommen. Ich kann gar nicht genug sagen, wie sehr mich das freut._

_Trotz meines Wohlbefindens fehlt mir deine Gesellschaft überaus, liebste Caroline, doch natürlich finde auch ich, dass du in London viel besser aufgehoben bist, damit du endlich dein Glück findest._

_Natürlich kannst du davon ausgehen, dass Mrs. Hurst gewiss auch ahnt, weshalb es so wichtig ist, dass du dich in der Stadt aufhältst. Sei versichert, dass mein guter John gegenüber seiner Mutter ein Loblied auf dich gesungen hat und sie sich wohl vorgenommen hat, dir hilfreich zur Seite zu stehen._

_Da ich meine Schwiegermutter etwas besser kenne als du, möchte ich dir daher den Rat geben, dir aus dem bevormundenden Verhalten Mrs. Hursts nichts zu machen. Es ist einfach ihre Art, Fürsorge für die ihr Anvertrauten zu zeigen. John erzählte mir ganz am Anfang unserer Ehe, dass sie immer eine strenge Mutter gewesen sei und viel auf Moral und Anstand gibt. Gewiss meint sie es nur gut mir dir und Leticia und du wirst ja nicht für alle Ewigkeit mit ihr zusammenleben müssen._

_Was deine Frage nach dem Aufenthalt von Mrs. Hurst und ihrer Tochter in Italien betrifft, kann ich dir leider nichts anderes erzählen als das, was ich von John weiß. Dieser berichtete mir nur, dass seine Mutter es als wichtig erachtete, mit seiner Schwester nach deren Schulausbildung einige bekannte Städte Europas zu bereisen, um den Horizont des Mädchens zu erweitern. Mrs. Hurst beschloss dann nach einem Jahr des Herumreisens, ihren Wohnsitz in der Toskana zu nehmen, weil ihr das dortige Klima sehr gut bekäme. Aber von möglichen Bekanntschaften, die sie oder ihre Tochter in Italien gemacht hätten, oder gar von besonderen Freundschaften mit Leuten aus der näheren Umgebung ihres Landhauses ist meinem Mann nichts bekannt. Ganz im Gegenteil sollen die beiden dort ziemlich zurückgezogen gelebt haben._

_Nach Johns Auskunft ist Leticia ein umgängliches Mädchen, und obwohl ich sie kaum kenne, halte ich es für ausgeschlossen, dass sie zu jener leichtsinnigen Sorte a la Lydia Bennet gehört, die irgendwelche Eskapaden zu verbergen hat. Die einzige Leidenschaft, die meine Schwägerin besitzen soll, ist das Zeichnen und Malen. John erzählte mir – und bitte, das musst du unbedingt für dich behalten! - , dass Mrs. Hurst und er davon gar nicht erbaut seien, obwohl Leticia tatsächlich ein großes Talent von Seiten ihrer Lehrerinnen und mehrerer Kunstkenner bescheinigt wurde. Mich hat dies ein wenig verwundert und so wird es wohl auch dir gehen, liebste Caroline, aber sowohl meine Schwiegermutter als auch mein Mann befürchten, dass Leticia aufgrund ihrer Leidenschaft für Malerei wenig Interesse hat, sich zu verheiraten. John meinte auch, dass seine Mutter und er bald nicht mehr wissen, wo man die Gemälde seiner Schwester noch aufhängen solle. Mrs. Hurst hätte ihrer Tochter bereits nahe gelegt, ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung aufzugeben und sich lieber musikalischen Studien oder Handarbeiten zu widmen, aber Leticia zeichne und male dennoch weiter. Angeblich könne sie nicht anders. Nun ja, ihre Mutter duldet es weiterhin, denn es ist Leticias einzige Schwäche. Auch ich finde, dass man darüber hinwegsehen kann, da das Mädchen ansonsten ja eine wohlerzogene junge Dame ist und, wie ich aus deinem Brief schließen kann, der Familie Hurst wohl alle Ehre macht. Es freut mich, dass meine Schwägerin auf wohlwollende Aufnahme bei unseren Freunden und Bekannten stieß und ich wünsche ihr von Herzen – so wie ich es dir auch wünsche – einen wohlsituierten Gentleman als Ehegespons. Ich denke, dann wird sich die Leidenschaft für Malerei ganz von selbst erledigen. Denn die Pflichten einer Ehefrau und Mutter werden der lieben Leticia kaum mehr Zeit für ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung lassen._

_Mein kleiner John entwickelt sich übrigens hervorragend, seit wir das neue Kindermädchen haben. Dorothy ist eine wahre Perle, Caroline! Sie geht jeden Tag mit ihm nach draußen, wo er sich austoben kann. Du kannst dir sicherlich nicht vorstellen, wie viel der Junge durch die Gegend rennt. Ich glaube, du würdest meinen Sohn nicht wiedererkennen. Mein Mann meinte neulich erst zu mir, wenn sich der Knabe weiterhin so prächtig entwickle, würde es bald Zeit für ein Pony. Natürlich finde ich das übertrieben und sagte das deinem Schwager auch, aber ich glaube ohnehin, John wollte damit nur zum Ausdruck bringen, wie stolz er auf unseren Sohn ist. Mir scheint, Johnny entwickelt sich nun ganz so, wie mein Mann es sich wünscht. Das liegt nicht zuletzt an Dorothy, mit der wir – ich kann es nicht oft genug wiederholen – einen echten Glücksgriff getan haben! Sie geht mit unserem Sohn entsprechend meiner Vorstellung von einer guten Erziehung um, so dass ich nicht immer selbst auf den Jungen achten muss, sondern genügend Zeit finde, mich auszuruhen. Du ahnst gar nicht, wie müde man während einer Schwangerschaft ist._

_Ich müsste also allen Grund haben, zufrieden zu sein, aber mir ist es oft zu langweilig hier. Wie du dir sicher vorstellen kannst, fehlen mir unsere gemeinsamen Gespräche und Ausflüge und ich wünschte insgeheim, du wärest hier bei uns. Aber selbstverständlich kann ich das nicht von dir verlangen, liebe Schwester, schließlich ist es wirklich an der Zeit, dass du dein Glück findest. Wie gut, dass Mr. Elliot gerade in London weilt und einen Ball veranstaltete. Gewiss hattest du da auch Gelegenheit, einige neue Bekanntschaften zu machen, von denen sicherlich ein paar vielversprechend sind. Und wie ich hörte, sollst du sogar Mr. Gerald Fitzwilliam mit deinem Klaviervortrag beeindruckt haben, denn meine Schwiegermutter teilte dies John ebenfalls in ihrem letzten Brief mit._

_Nun, ich bin gespannt, wie die nächste Saison für dich verlaufen wird. Hoffentlich endet es diesmal mit einer Verlobung und einer Heirat im kommenden Jahr, möglichst nach der Geburt meines zweiten Kindes._

_Was hältst du eigentlich davon, Weihnachten mit uns auf unserem Landsitz zu feiern? Sicherlich würdest du die Familie Bennet nicht vermissen, oder? Denn ich nehme an, Charles und Jane verbringen das Weihnachtsfest wieder auf Netherfield. Mrs. Hurst und Leticia kommen jedenfalls ab Mitte Dezember zu uns und bleiben bis Anfang Februar. Ich muss gestehen, ich freue mich ein wenig darauf, Leticia näher kennenzulernen, seit ich weiß, dass sie eine Freundin von Georgiana Darcy ist. Außerdem bin ich neugierig auf ihr künstlerisches Talent und kann es kaum erwarten, einige ihrer Werke zu sehen. Sind sie wirklich so gut, wie mein Mann behauptet?_

_Ich hoffe, Mr. Elliot ist wohlauf? Sind Augusta und ihr Mann eigentlich schon wieder abgereist? Meinst du, sie könnten es einrichten, mich für einige Tage hier zu besuchen? Ich langweile mich wirklich manchmal schrecklich. Natürlich bist du uns auch immer jederzeit willkommen, Caroline, aber das weißt du gewiss._

_In Erwartung deiner Antwort verbleibe ich_

_Dir in schwesterlicher Liebe stets verbunden._

_Herzlichst Louisa“_

 

Caroline war ein wenig enttäuscht, denn sie hatte sich tatsächlich erhofft, irgendein Geheimnis über Leticia zu erfahren. Aber das, was ihre Schwester schrieb, war völlig unspektakulär. Das Einzige, was das Glück zwischen Mrs. Hurst und ihrer Tochter trübte, sollte also lediglich in der Tatsache bestehen, dass Letty entgegen dem Wunsch ihrer Mutter einfach weiter malte? Gewiss kein großes Drama und – so weit sie es beurteilen konnte – auch sicherlich nicht ganz ernst gemeint. Es hatte Mrs. Hurst doch sicherlich mit Stolz erfüllt, als Felicitas Fitzwilliam die Werke ihrer Tochter lobte und auch Miss Darcy sich bewundernd über das Talent Lettys äußerte.

„Talent!“, dachte Caroline ein wenig abfällig, wobei ihr ein spöttisches Lächeln übers Gesicht glitt. „Was finden sie alle nur an den nichtssagenden Malereien von Leticia Hurst? Landschaften ohne Menschen, wie langweilig. Mir kommen die Bilder einfach nur eingefroren vor. Ein Moment, den man festhält, statisch, unbeweglich… nein, nein, mir gefallen Ihre Schmierereien nicht, Miss Hurst. Außerdem bin ich nicht wirklich davon überzeugt, dass Mrs. Fitzwilliam Gefallen daran findet. Sie lobt diese Gemälde wohl nur, weil Letty eine gute Freundin von Miss Georgiana ist und vielleicht, weil… ach was, Caroline, denk einfach nicht daran! Schließlich hat der Oberst meine musikalische Darbietung bei vielen gelobt; und eingedenk der Worte von Mrs. Hurst und John ist es mit Lettys Klavierspiel wohl nicht so weit her. Vermutlich kann sie kaum spielen oder nur sehr schlecht – und von Oberst Fitzwilliam erzählt man sich, dass er gerne Opern und Operetten hört und ins Theater geht, so wie seine Zeit es ihm erlaubt. Oh, Letty, ich glaube, dein Zeichentalent hilft dir nicht dabei, Mr. Gerald Fitzwilliam für dich zu gewinnen…“

 

~~~~~

 

Der Mann, den Leticia Hurst nach Meinung Caroline Bingleys niemals für sich gewinnen könnte, saß an diesem sommerlichen Vormittag mit eben jener jungen Dame und all den anderen derzeitigen Gästen sowie Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy unter einem schattigen Plätzchen im Garten auf verschiedenen Decken verteilt. Natürlich suchte Gerald - wie so häufig - die Nähe Lettys und beobachtete mit Vergnügen, wie sie rasch verschiedene Skizzen von allen Anwesenden anfertigte. An der anderen Seite der jungen Künstlerin saß Kitty Bennet und teilte scheinbar die Bewunderung des Oberst' für die Zeichnungen von Georgianas Freundin, warf jedoch tatsächlich immer wieder sehnsüchtige Blicke zu dem Offizier hinüber, der dies allerdings nicht bemerkte.

„Es erstaunt mich immer wieder, dass es Menschen wie Sie gibt, die es so gut verstehen, andere Personen treffend mit dem Bleistift festzuhalten“, sagte Gerald gerade anerkennend.

„Alles eine Sache jahrelanger Übung“, erwiderte Letty freundlich. „Aber ich gestehe, dass es kaum etwas gibt, was ich lieber tue als zeichnen.“

„Oh, Sie können aber doch so gut tanzen“, widersprach Kitty lächelnd.

„Danke für das Kompliment, Miss Catherine“, gab Georgianas Freundin zurück. „Ich räume ein, dass tanzen mir auch Vergnügen bereitet. Unglücklicherweise ist man dabei auf einen Partner angewiesen, der einem jedoch leider nicht immer zur Verfügung steht. Zeichnen kann man allerdings immer, solange man nur Papier und einen Stift bei sich hat.“

„Mir kommt es aber ungeheuer schwierig vor, die Menschen so gut auf dem Papier darstellen zu können, dass man sie auch wiedererkennt“, meinte Kitty. „Ich glaube, für mich wäre das nicht der richtige Zeitvertreib.“

„Jedem das Seine, Miss Catherine“, antwortete Gerald freundlich und schaute Kitty dabei direkt an. „Dafür spielen Sie doch ganz nett Klavier, was immerhin tägliches Üben erfordert.“

„Ja, das stimmt“, sagte Kitty mit leichtem Erröten und senkte dabei für einen kurzen Moment ihren Blick, nur um ihn gleich darauf erneut strahlend auf den Offizier zu richten. „Es macht mir viel Freude, zusammen mit Georgiana jeden Tag auf dem Klavier unsere Etüden zu üben. Meine Schwester Mary meinte neulich, mein Spiel sei sogar viel besser geworden.“

„Nun, Miss Mary neigt wohl nicht zu Übertreibungen, nicht wahr?“, fragte Gerald, worauf Kitty leicht den Kopf schüttelte und er fortfuhr: „Dann dürfen Sie sich über das ehrliche Lob Ihrer Schwester freuen. Sie scheint mir eine recht aufrichtige Person zu sein. Sie wirkt überaus vertrauenswürdig.“

„Oh ja, das ist sie!“, pflichtete Kitty sofort bei. „Mary ist ein sehr pflichtbewusster Mensch.“

„Ja, genau so habe ich sie auch eingeschätzt“, erklärte der Oberst und warf einen zufriedenen Blick zu Mary hinüber, die gerade den kleinen Nathaniel, der zu ihr und Anne hinübergerobbt war, in die Arme nahm und zärtlich an sich drückte. Es freute ihn ungemein, seine zarte Cousine, die neben Mary saß, breit lächeln zu sehen. Anne wirkte entzückt über den Anblick des kleinen Knaben und Gerald fragte sich einen kurzen Moment, ob sie wohl eine gute Mutter wäre. Von ganzem Herzen wünschte er in jenem Augenblick, dass sie mit einem liebenden Mann glücklich sein würde. Einem Mann, der ihr zeigte, wie schön das Leben sein könnte, wenn man sich nicht dauernd im Hause verschloss. Tante Catherine hatte mit ihrer ständigen Sorge um Annes angeblich kränkelnde Natur ihrer Tochter keinen Gefallen getan. Aber da man dem Mädchen ständig eingeredet hatte, ihre Gesundheit sei labil, traute sich Anne nicht einmal zu, unter Menschen zu gehen. Er würde zu gerne etwas tun, um sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie mittlerweile ziemlich gesund sei. Denn dass dem so war, stand für ihn seit dem Zeitpunkt fest, da er Anne mit rosigen Wangen auf Pemberley angetroffen hatte. Es konnte keine Rede mehr davon sein, dass sie eine kränkelnde Natur besaß. Aber auf welche Weise würde er Anne zu dieser Einsicht bewegen können? Immerhin durfte man es als Fortschritt betrachten, dass Anne nun mit Miss Mary längere Strecken spazieren ging, was zu Lebzeiten Tante Catherines ein Unding gewesen wäre!

„Oh, Nathaniel versucht gerade mit seiner kleinen Hand den Finger von Miss Anne zu ergreifen“, meinte Kitty in diesem Augenblick entzückt. „Ach, er ist doch gar zu süß!“

Oberst Fitzwilliam richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit nun wieder auf seine beiden Sitznachbarinnen und bedachte sie mit einem nachsichtigen Blick. Dann wandte er sich wieder Georgianas Freundin zu: „Finden Kinder auch Ihr Entzücken, Miss Letty?“

„Manche ja, manche nein – es kommt ganz darauf an, wie sie sich benehmen“, antwortete die Angesprochene. „Aber der Sohn von Mrs. und Mr. Darcy ist wirklich sehr niedlich. Ich finde, er sieht seinem Papa recht ähnlich. Nur die Augen scheinen denen seiner Mutter zu gleichen.“

„So genau habe ich mir den Kleinen gar nicht angesehen.“

„Nun ja, da ich ihn schon ein paar Mal skizziert habe, ist mir dies besonders aufgefallen“, meinte Letty lächelnd. „Wenn man eine möglichst wirklichkeitsgetreue Abbildung eines Menschen erreichen will, muss man ihn sehr genau anschauen. Da fallen einem eben mit der Zeit gewisse Merkmale auf.“

„Ach, ich wäre gern ein großer Maler“, gab Gerald in amüsiertem Ton zurück, worauf Letty ihm nun abrupt voll ins Gesicht sah.

„Woher rührt denn dieser Wunsch so plötzlich?“, fragte sie erstaunt.

„Dann könnte ich jede Person, die mir gefällt, so lange betrachten, wie ich will, und niemand würde sich darüber wundern oder etwas Anstößiges daran finden“, erklärte er mit breitem Lächeln, ohne den Blick auch nur eine Sekunde von Leticias Antlitz zu nehmen. Sie erwiderte es einen längeren Moment, dann errötete sie und senkte ihre Lider.

„Würden Sie mich dann auch malen?“, wandte Kitty, die das Augenspiel zwischen ihrem Schwarm und Georgianas Freundin nicht wirklich wahrgenommen hatte, sich an den Oberst und erwartete mit klopfendem Herzen seine Antwort. Sofort schenkte er der jüngeren Miss Bennet seine Aufmerksamkeit und erwiderte freundlich: „Aber natürlich, meine Liebe! Mir fällt auch sofort ein passendes Motiv ein: Zwei Freundinnen, die zusammen musizieren. Meine Cousine Georgiana sitzt an der Harfe gegenüber dem großen Flügel, auf dem Sie spielen, Miss Catherine, und durch das Fenster fällt ein heller Sonnenstrahl in das Zimmer hinein und vermittelt dem Betrachter des Gemäldes, dass hier zwei fröhliche Mädchen miteinander agieren.“

Kitty errötete ebenfalls, lächelte aber geschmeichelt und schlug nur kurz ihre Augen nieder, um sie gleich darauf wieder auf den Oberst zu richten.

„Vermutlich wäre ich zu verlegen, um auch nur ansatzweise einen richtigen Ton zu treffen, während Sie uns porträtieren“, meinte sie dann schüchtern.

„Dann müssen wir Ihre Schwester Mary dazuholen, die Ihnen bestimmt ein sicheres Gefühl gibt, wenn sie in Ihrer Nähe ist“, erwiderte Gerald leichthin.

„Marys Anwesenheit kann mich tatsächlich etwas beruhigen“, bestätigte Kitty. „Sie ist überhaupt eine gute Schwester und sie hat Anfang September Geburtstag. Ach, wenn ich nur wüsste, was ich ihr schenken kann. Es ist so schwer, etwas zu finden, das ihr Freude macht.“

„Tatsächlich?“, fragte Gerald und hob die Brauen. „Ist sie denn so anspruchsvoll?“

„Nein, nein, ganz im Gegenteil“, antwortete Kitty. „Mary ist viel zu bescheiden, macht sich nichts aus Mode oder Schmuck. Sie liest viel und übt jeden Tag fleißig am Klavier. Aber genau das macht es so schwierig, für sie das passende Geschenk zu finden.“

„Ja, das verstehe ich gut“, meinte Letty. „Vermutlich bringt es Miss Mary auch in Verlegenheit, wenn man ihr etwas Teures schenkt, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, und es übersteigt mein Taschengeld bei Weitem, ihr ein neues Klavieralbum zu kaufen“, gab Kitty zu und sah Miss Hurst mit einem leichten Anflug von Traurigkeit an. „Aber mir fällt nichts anderes ein, was ich ihr schenken könnte.“

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir sie mit einem Porträt überraschen?“, schlug Letty vor.

„Ein Porträt?“, kam es überrascht aus Kittys Mund. „Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand sie dazu bewegen könnte, Modell zu sitzen.“

„Das wird auch nicht nötig sein“, erwiderte Letty mit verschmitztem Lächeln. „Ich habe in der Zwischenzeit so viele Skizzen von allen Anwesenden in Pemberley, dass es mir sicherlich gelingen wird, ein hübsches Porträt in Öl von Miss Mary anzufertigen. Nichts allzu Großes freilich, aber doch größer als die Miniaturporträts in den Glasvitrinen Ihres Schwagers. Ihre Schwester wird sich gewiss über ein solch persönliches Geschenk von Ihnen freuen, Miss Catherine.“

„Ja, das glaube ich auch“, meinte Kitty mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Verlegenheit. „Es ist eine hübsche Idee, Miss Letty, aber… nun ja, das ist sicherlich mit einigen Kosten verbunden und…“

„Das Material ist kaum der Rede wert“, entgegnete Letty freundlich. „Ich werde mit Mrs. Darcy wegen einer geeigneten Leinwand sprechen müssen, aber Pinsel und Farben nehme ich aus meinen Vorräten. Betrachten Sie es ruhig als meinen Beitrag zu dem Geschenk für Miss Mary. Ich tue es wirklich gern für sie, denn sie ist mir überaus sympathisch… so wie Sie alle hier, einschließlich Sie, Miss Catherine.“

Leticia warf bei dem letzten Satz einen flüchtigen Blick zu Gerald, der sie dabei sofort mit einem strahlenden Lächeln bedachte, und fuhr an Kitty gewandt fort: „Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich so schnell nach meiner Ankunft in England so freundliche Aufnahme finde… und bei solch guten, liebenswürdigen Menschen...“

Sie hielt einen Moment inne und Gerald hatte den Eindruck, dass es in ihren Augen feucht schimmerte, als ob sie den Tränen nahe sei. Erneut erinnerte er sich wieder an jenen Morgen, da er unfreiwillig Zeuge davon geworden war, dass sie geweint hatte. Besorgt fragte er darum: „Ist alles in Ordnung, Miss Letty?“

„Ja… ja, Oberst Fitzwilliam… danke der Nachfrage… es ist nur… ein wenig Sehnsucht nach Italien, verstehen Sie?“

„England hat auch sehr viel Schönes zu bieten“, gab er sanft zurück. „Sie werden sich mit der Zeit schon wieder ganz zu Hause fühlen, dessen bin ich mir gewiss. Und ich versichere Sie meiner aufrichtigen Freundschaft, Miss Letty.“

„Ich danke Ihnen!“, sagte die Angesprochene, während sie rasch ihren Skizzenblock neben sich auf die Decke legte, dann sofort aufsprang und davoneilte. Betroffen sah Gerald ihr nach, wagte es jedoch nicht, ihr zu folgen. Vermutlich wurde Georgianas Freundin gerade von ihrer Sehnsucht nach Italien überwältigt, die ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieben, und wollte niemandem mit ihrem Kummer belasten. Sie tat ihm so unendlich leid und er hegte den dringenden Wunsch, sie zu trösten, aber er wusste auch, dass es in solchen Fällen meistens das Beste war, der betroffenen Person Zeit zu lassen, bis sie von sich aus das Gespräch suchte.

„Kann man denn wirklich Heimweh nach einem Land haben, in dem man nicht geboren wurde?“, fragte Kitty ihn unvermittelt.

„Ja, ich denke schon“, erklärte er dem Mädchen ernst. „Miss Letty hat eine lange Zeit im Ausland verbracht und sicherlich auch viele Freunde in Italien gehabt, die sie verlassen musste. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass es ihr nicht leichtfällt, sich wieder hier einzuleben. Zum Glück wird sich meine Schwägerin ihrer annehmen und sie im Herbst bei Hofe einführen.“

„Oh, wie schön für Miss Letty“, seufzte Kitty und schaute ihn träumerisch an. „Sie ist aber auch ein sehr liebenswürdiger Mensch und so großzügig. Es gibt nicht viele, die so wie Miss Letty sind. Kein Wunder, dass Georgiana sie als eine ihrer liebsten Freundinnen betrachtet.“

„Ja, jeder muss sie einfach gernhaben, nicht wahr?“, bestätigte Gerald und sah wieder versonnen in die Richtung, in die Letty fortgeeilt. „Es ist auch ein Glück für Georgiana, dass ihre Freundin wieder hier ist. Miss Lettys Weltgewandtheit wird meiner Cousine gewiss helfen, ihre übergroße Schüchternheit zu überwinden. Sie können sich gegenseitig Halt geben.“

„Nun, ich hoffe doch, dass auch ich zum Wohlbefinden von Georgiana beitragen kann“, sagte Kitty.

„Aber natürlich“, erwiderte Oberst Fitzwilliam und lächelte sie nun wieder an. „Nach meinem Dafürhalten ist Ihre Gegenwart für jedermann angenehm, Miss Catherine. Allerdings glaube ich jedoch – und ich bitte Sie, dies nicht falsch zu verstehen - , dass Sie auch etwas schüchtern und unerfahren im Umgang mit großen Gesellschaften sind, genau wie Georgiana. Dies ist keinesfalls als Kritik gemeint, sondern lediglich eine Feststellung.“

„Ich war aber schon auf vielen Bällen“, wandte Kitty ein wenig gekränkt ein.

„Das glaube ich gern und ich bin überzeugt, dass Sie dabei eine sehr gute Figur gemacht haben“, gab der Offizier zurück. „Doch einige Veranstaltungen in London, und darunter fallen auch Bälle, sind wahrscheinlich sehr viel größer, als Sie es bisher gewohnt waren. Auf manche jungen Damen wirkt dies zum Teil äußerst erschreckend, deshalb ist es gut, diese Gesellschaften unter der Obhut erfahrener, älterer Personen aus der Verwandtschaft oder dem Freundes- und Bekanntenkreis zu besuchen. Ich gebe Ihnen auch den Rat, meine liebe Miss Catherine, sich auf derlei Veranstaltungen innerlich gut vorzubereiten.“

„Es ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen, mich darauf hinzuweisen“, bedankte sich Kitty und strahlte nun wieder, sah sie in seiner ausführlichen Erläuterung doch nichts anderes als seine Besorgnis um ihre Person und wertete dies als weiteres Zeichen seiner Verliebtheit in sie. In ihrem Inneren fühlte sie nichts weiter als überschäumende Freude. Am liebsten wäre sie aufgesprungen und hätte auf der Wiese getanzt, aber natürlich gehörte sich das nicht mehr für eine junge Dame ihres Alters. Um sich abzulenken warf sie daher einen Blick auf Lettys Zeichenblock, auf dem die junge Künstlerin Anne, Mary und Nathaniel festgehalten hatte. Wenngleich dies auch nur eine flüchtige Zeichnung war, konnte man die Dargestellten einwandfrei erkennen.

„Wie weich Miss Anne auf dieser Zeichnung wirkt“, murmelte sie gut hörbar, nur um irgendetwas zu sagen. Oberst Fitzwilliam schaute nun auch auf den Block, ergriff ihn dann und betrachtete sich die Zeichnung genauer. Zum ersten Mal fiel ihm auf, wie hübsch seine Cousine Anne eigentlich war. Miss Letty verstand es vortrefflich, die Vorteile ihrer Modelle zeichnerisch herauszuarbeiten, ohne dass die Natürlichkeit der Abgebildeten eine Einbuße erfuhr. Dies war unverkennbar Anne, wie sie leibte und lebte. Genauso verhielt es sich mit Mary Bennet und dem kleinen Nathaniel, der tatsächlich eine gelungene Mischung aus William und Elizabeth war… Elizabeth…

„Wo ist Letty, Gerald?“, unterbrach ihn die Stimme Georgianas, bevor er sich wieder in Erinnerungen an seine früheren Begegnungen mit Elizabeth verlieren konnte. Er blickte zu seiner Cousine hoch, die vor ihm stand und äußerst besorgt wirkte. Sogleich überfiel ihn das schlechte Gewissen, weil er wieder einmal sinnlos einen Gedanken an die Frau seines Cousins verschwendet hatte, anstatt seine Aufmerksamkeit Leticia Hurst zu widmen, für die seine Familie und er doch die Verantwortung übernommen hatten.

„Sie… sie wollte einen Augenblick allein sein“, kam es dann über seine Lippen.

„Miss Letty hat Heimweh nach Italien“, fügte Kitty ungefragt hinzu und deutete mit dem Finger dann in die Richtung, in die Miss Hurst verschwunden war. „Sie ist bestimmt bald wieder hier.“

„Mag sein, aber ich will trotzdem lieber einmal nach ihr sehen“, sagte Georgiana und machte sich auf, um ihrer Freundin zu folgen. Oberst Fitzwilliam fühlte sich veranlasst, sich ebenfalls zu erheben, um seiner Cousine nachzugehen, denn plötzlich spürte er ein Gefühl großer Sorge um Leticia in sich, ohne recht den Grund dafür zu wissen. Aus Erfahrung wusste er jedoch, dass es oftmals richtig war, seiner Intuition zu folgen. Und diese drängte ihn geradezu, Georgiana zu folgen… 


	23. Chapter 23

Kitty schaute erstaunt auf, als Oberst Fitzwilliam sich erhob. Sie konnte nicht ganz nachvollziehen, warum er sich anschickte, Georgiana zu folgen. Es reichte doch völlig, wenn sie nach ihrer Freundin sah. Dazu brauchte sie seine Hilfe nicht. Doch bevor Kitty etwas in dieser Art zu dem Offizier sagen konnte, hatte er sich schon einige Schritte von ihr entfernt und ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm verwundert hinterherzusehen.

Elizabeth Darcy, die immer mal wieder ihre Blicke zu all ihren Gästen schweifen ließ, war bereits vor einigen Minuten aufgefallen, dass Leticia Hurst verschwunden war. Und nachdem zuerst ihre Schwägerin und jetzt auch Oberst Fitzwilliam in genau die gleiche Richtung wie die junge Dame verschwanden, fühlte sie sich in ihrer Funktion als Gastgeberin verpflichtet, die Ursache dieses merkwürdigen Verhaltens zu ergründen. So erhob sie sich nun ihrerseits mit einer kleinen Entschuldigung, sie müsse kurz etwas mit Georgiana besprechen, bat Mary, auf Nathaniel aufzupassen, und ging dann zu Kitty hinüber, die immer noch auf der Decke saß, die sie vor kurzem mit Leticia und Gerald geteilt hatte, und darüber nachsann, warum Oberst Fitzwilliam Georgiana gefolgt war.

„Kannst du mir erklären, was hier vorgefallen ist, Kitty?“, wandte sich Elizabeth in gedämpftem Ton an ihre jüngere Schwester. „Miss Hurst ist doch hoffentlich nicht wegen irgendetwas gekränkt?“

„Aber nein!“, erwiderte Kitty und sah zu Lizzy hinauf. „Wir unterhielten uns und dabei fing sie an, von Italien zu sprechen. Das hat sie wohl traurig gemacht und sie ist deshalb plötzlich gegangen. Danach kam Georgiana und erkundigte sich, was mit ihr los sei, und ist ihr dann gefolgt und einen Augenblick später dann auch Oberst Fitzwilliam. Ist das nicht äußerst merkwürdig, Lizzy?“

„Nein, ich denke nicht!“, gab Elizabeth ein wenig besorgt zurück und verließ Kitty danach ohne jede weitere Erklärung, um den Verschwundenen ebenfalls zu folgen.

~~~

Angesteckt von Leticia Hurst versuchte sich seit einigen Tagen auch Jane mal wieder nach langer Zeit darinnen zu zeichnen, ermutigt von ihrem Mann, ihrer Schwester Elizabeth und Mrs. Felicitas Fitzwilliam, die an ihr genauso einen Narren gefressen zu haben schien wie an Letty. Und so kam es, dass an diesem Vormittag nicht nur Miss Hurst mit einem Zeichenblock im Garten zugange war, sondern auch Jane. Allerdings war ihr Motiv diesmal nicht ihr kleiner Neffe Nathaniel, sondern Oberst Fitzwilliam und Leticia Hurst. Felicitas, die sich neben Jane gesellt hatte, bat sie nämlich im Flüsterton darum und deutete an, es könne möglicherweise einst eine hübsche Erinnerung für ihren Schwager und die junge Dame sein, die alle anderen außer sich selbst zeichne.

„Und dabei ist sie solch ein anmutiges Geschöpf“, wisperte Felicitas schwärmerisch in Janes Ohr. „Ich freue mich so darüber, dass Mrs. Hurst wieder nach England zurückgekehrt ist und wir dadurch die Gelegenheit erhielten, sie und ihre reizende Tochter kennenzulernen. Mir scheint, der liebe Gerald genießt ihre Gegenwart in vollen Zügen und er ist allmählich wirklich in dem Alter, in dem ein Mann daran denken sollte, sich ernsthaft zu binden.“

„Ist es denn nicht noch zu früh, um an etwas Derartiges zu denken?“, fragte Jane erstaunt.

„Nun, mein Schwager macht sich darüber gewiss noch keine Gedanken“, entgegnete Felicitas lächelnd. „Doch nach meiner Beobachtung ist ihm Miss Hurst mehr als sympathisch.“

„Meinen Sie?“, fragte Jane lächelnd und schaute hinüber zu dem Offizier und Leticia, die gerade miteinander sprachen. Dabei hatte sich der Oberst sehr nahe über den Zeichenblock der jungen Frau gebeugt und betrachtete sich wohl gerade bewundernd deren Werk.

„Aber ja, sehen Sie sich die beiden nur an, Mrs. Bingley. Gäben sie nicht ein schönes Paar ab? Sie verstehen sich so überaus gut und ich habe Gerald noch nie so gut gelaunt erlebt wie in Gegenwart von Miss Hurst. Ach, ich würde mich freuen, wenn er endlich sein Glück fände.“

Jane ließ ihre Augen eine Weile auf Oberst Fitzwilliam und Miss Letty ruhen und als die beiden miteinander offensichtlich scherzten und lachten, glitt ein strahlendes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Womöglich lag Mrs. Fitzwilliam mit ihrer Vermutung über die beiden gar nicht so falsch und vor ihr begann vielleicht gerade eine sehr schöne Liebesbeziehung, die in einer glücklichen Ehe ihre Fortsetzung fand.

Sie warf rasch einen Blick zu Charles, der auf einer anderen Decke neben der ihren mit Adam Fitzwilliam ins Gespräch vertieft beisammen saß, und wünschte sich, dass jeder Mensch auf Erden so glücklich sein möge wie sie selbst es mit ihrem Mann war. Offensichtlich führten auch Felicitas und Adam Fitzwilliam eine gute Ehe und wünschten sich dasselbe nun für Gerald, vor allem mit einem so sympathischen Mädchen wie Leticia Hurst. Sie war darüber hinaus auch eine gute Partie, so dass Lord of Wayton wohl nichts dagegen einwenden würde, wenn sein jüngster Sohn sie zur Ehefrau erwählte.

Von derlei Gedanken motiviert begann Jane, den Oberst und seine Sitznachbarin auf ihrem Skizzenblock festzuhalten. Es traf sich dabei überaus gut, dass die beiden ihr gegenüber platziert waren und Kitty an der Seite Leticias saß, so dass man den Eindruck gewinnen könne, sie widme sich vor allem ihrer jüngeren Schwester. Niemand außer Felicitas, die neben ihr saß und verschmitzt lächelte, während sie immer wieder ihren Schwager und seine vermeintlich Angebetete ansah, konnte ja erkennen, dass sie nur Miss Hurst und Gerald Fitzwilliam aufs Papier brachte.

„Wundervoll, Mrs. Bingley“, wisperte Felicitas entzückt, als Jane deren Gesichter allmählich herausarbeitete. „Sie sind ja genauso begabt wie Miss Letty. Oh, wie wundervoll, dass ich von lauter begabten Menschen umgeben bin. Wissen Sie, ich liebe jede Form von Kunst und bewundere es, wenn jemand darin großes Talent an den Tag legt. Leider ist mir jegliches Zeichentalent versagt geblieben und mein Klavierspiel ist auch nicht besonders überragend. Meine Gobelins können sich vielleicht sehen lassen und im Kirchenchor dürfte ich auch nicht unangenehm auffallen.“

„Sie stellen Ihr Licht bestimmt unter den Scheffel, Mrs. Fitzwilliam“, erwiderte Jane.

„Sie sind sehr liebenswürdig, Mrs. Bingley“, bedankte sich Felicitas freundlich. „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir uns während der Wintersaison in London des Öfteren sehen könnten. Außerdem plane ich, einen großen Ball in unserem Stadthaus zu veranstalten, und ich hoffe, dass Miss Catherine, Ihr Mann und Sie daran teilnehmen werden.“

„Ich wüsste nichts, was dagegen spräche, Mrs. Fitzwilliam“, antwortete Jane mit zaghaftem Lächeln, da sie sich der Ehre dieser mündlich ausgesprochenen Einladung durchaus bewusst war.

„Oh bitte, nennen Sie mich Felicitas. Schließlich sind wir doch entfernt miteinander verwandt, nicht wahr.“

„Danke, Mrs. … Felicitas… vielen Dank, Felicitas. Bitte, nennen Sie mich Jane.“

Die beiden Damen lächelten sich freundschaftlich an, bis Felicitas plötzlich bemerkte, dass sich ihnen gegenüber etwas tat und dorthin sah. Jane folgte diesem Blick und erkannte, dass Leticia Hurst sich gerade erhoben hatte und rasch verschwand.

„Was mag da vorgefallen sein?“, murmelte Felicitas stirnrunzelnd. „Hoffentlich hat Gerald nicht wieder einmal eine seiner merkwürdigen Bemerkungen fallenlassen.“

„Merkwürdige Bemerkungen?“

„Nun ja, mein Schwager neigt manchmal dazu, allzu forsch seine Ansichten zu vertreten. Unsere Cousine Anne hat das ja auch schon zu spüren bekommen.“

„Aber Oberst Fitzwilliam meinte es doch nur gut mit ihr.“

„Schon, doch er vergisst manchmal, dass er sich nicht immer so benehmen kann wie unter seinen Kameraden beim Militär. Und Anne ist den forschen Ton, den er zum Teil anschlägt, überhaupt nicht gewohnt.“

„Mir scheint jedoch, dass Miss Leticia nicht dadurch vertrieben wurde. Kitty unterhält sich ja gerade mit Ihrem Schwager. Beider Gesichter wirken erstaunt, was deutlich zeigt, dass er nichts Kränkendes oder Anstößiges gesagt haben kann, sonst wäre doch auch meine Schwester aufgebracht.“

„Sie haben recht, Jane. Aber was kann Miss Letty nur dazu gebracht haben, derart schnell zu verschwinden?“

„Vielleicht interpretieren wir zu viel in dieses Verhalten hinein“, meinte Jane. „Sie könnte auch einfach nur etwas im Haus vergessen haben und will es nur rasch holen.“

„Ja, ja, das ist sehr wahrscheinlich“, gab Felicitas zu und schien sich wieder zu beruhigen. Als sie einen Moment später zudem sah, dass Georgiana auf Gerald zuging, mit ihm ein paar Worte wechselte und dann der Richtung folgte, in die Letty gegangen war, lächelte sie wieder. Das Lächeln wurde noch breiter, als sich einen Augenblick nach Georgiana auch ihr Schwager erhob und ebenfalls den Weg nahm, den zuvor Miss Hurst und Georgiana gegangen waren.

„Es entwickelt sich alles so, wie es sollte“, murmelte sie mehr für sich, doch Jane hatte es natürlich gehört. Sie schaute danach wieder auf ihre Zeichnung von Leticia und Gerald und fand, dass die beiden auf dem Papier sehr harmonisch miteinander wirkten.

„Es gehört doch zum größten Glück eines Menschen, den passenden Gefährten zu finden“, sagte Felicitas nun wieder deutlich vernehmbar und schaute zu ihrem Ehemann hinüber, der ihren Blick einen Moment später auffing und lächelte.

„Wir haben jetzt wieder die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Damen, Charles“, wandte sich Adam danach sofort an Mr. Bingley, der sich grinsend umwandte und mit einem Brief in den Händen wedelte.

„Von wem ist der Brief, Charles?“, fragte Jane neugierig.

„Ich erhielt ihn gleich nach dem Frühstück mit der Post“, antwortete er fröhlich. „Er ist von Caroline und du willst bestimmt hören, was sie schreibt, nicht wahr, Liebling?“

Statt einer Antwort lächelte Jane nur, worauf ihr Mann das Schreiben wieder entfaltete und vorlas:

 

_„Liebe Jane, lieber Charles,_

_wie geht es euch? Ihr genießt bestimmt euren Aufenthalt in Pemberley und ich wünschte mir sehr, bei euch zu sein. Aber ich will nicht klagen, denn mir geht es in London auch ganz gut. Mrs. Hurst ist eine reizende Gastgeberin und ich hatte auch das Glück, einige Tage lang zu Besuch bei Augusta Elton und ihrem Mann zu sein._

_Stell dir vor, mein lieber Charles, ein sehr guter, alter Freund unseres Vaters, nämlich Mr. Hermann Elliot, gab vorgestern in seinem Stadthaus mir zu Ehren einen großen Ball und es kamen mehr Gäste, als ich angenommen hatte. Es war ein sehr schönes Fest und ich habe einige unserer Bekannten wiedergetroffen. Es ist nur äußerst bedauerlich, dass ihr beide nicht auch dabei wart. Es hätte euch sicherlich gut gefallen._

_Bitte, teilt mir doch mit, wann genau ihr wieder nach London zurückkehrt. Wollt ihr dann wirklich kurz danach wieder nach Netherfield weiterfahren? Reicht es nicht, wenn ihr dies Anfang Dezember tut? Ich gestehe, dass mir die Gesellschaft von Louisa sehr fehlt, darum würde ich mich darüber freuen, wenn ihr bald wieder hier sein könntet._

_Ich wünsche euch noch einen angenehmen Aufenthalt in Pemberley und bestellt bitte Grüße von mir an alle dort._

_Bis bald_

_Eure Caroline“_

 

„Nun, Liebling, was sagst du zu diesem Schreiben?“, wandte Charles sich sofort nach dem Vorlesen an seine Frau. „Das klingt doch sehr danach, dass sich meine Schwester in London gut amüsiert.“

„Nur zum Teil“, wandte Jane ein. „Im letzten Absatz gibt sie uns doch deutlich zu verstehen, wie einsam sie sich in der Stadt fühlt.“

„Ach, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen“, mischte sich nun Felicitas ein. „Miss Caroline genießt die Londoner Gesellschaften, das weiß ich genau. Und Mr. Elliot hat sich bereits auf dem Ball im Hause der Hursts in sehr charmanter Weise um sie gekümmert. Mir scheint, er findet Miss Caroline überaus sympathisch.“

„Das wundert mich nicht“, antwortete Charles amüsiert. „Immerhin kennt Mr. Elliot meine Schwestern und mich seit unserer Kindheit. Caroline war immer sein besonderer Liebling gewesen und er hat sie als kleines Mädchen des Öfteren auf seinen Knien geschaukelt.“

„Ach wirklich? Das ist ja überaus interessant“, meinte Felicitas. „Demnach betrachtet Mr. Elliot sich Ihrer Meinung nach also als eine Art Vaterfigur für Ihre Schwester, Mr. Bingley?“

„Ja, genauso sehe ich es“, erwiderte Charles und nickte. „Wissen Sie, Mrs. Fitzwilliam, als mein Vater starb, war es Mr. Elliot, der mir dabei half, mit den Geschäften zurechtzukommen. Ich hatte noch nicht so viel Ahnung davon und bin dem guten Manne bis heute dankbar für seine Hilfe. Er empfahl Caroline darüber hinaus eine bestimmte Privatschule, um ihre Bildung zu vervollkommnen, und sie war froh, seinem Rat gefolgt zu sein. Ich würde sogar behaupten, dass sie ihm bis heute sehr dankbar dafür ist, dass er uns in einer schweren Zeit so beigestanden hat.“

"Scheint mir ein ehrenwerter Mann zu sein“, ließ Adam sich vernehmen. „Mir kam allerdings zu Ohren, dass er die letzten drei Jahre in Indien weilte.“

„Ja, Mr. Elliot besitzt einen großen Überseehandel und wollte immer mal selbst seine Auslandsfilialen besuchen, um sich ein eigenes Bild vor Ort über die hiesigen Geschäfte zu machen. Es war bestimmt sehr interessant.“

„Möglich, aber Sie wissen sicherlich auch, dass es in Indien mit manchen Schichten der Bevölkerung Schwierigkeiten gibt. Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass ich noch nicht gezwungen war, dorthin zu müssen.“

„Also mich würde es schon einmal reizen, eine so gänzlich andere Kultur kennenzulernen“, widersprach Felicitas ihrem Mann. „Die Menschen dort sind sicherlich sehr faszinierend.“

„Mag sein, mein Schatz, aber ich fürchte, du könntest auch den fürchterlichsten Schreck deines Lebens dort bekommen“, gab Adam zu bedenken. „Ich für meinen Teil bin froh, in England bleiben zu können, und ich glaube, auch Mr. Elliot freut sich darüber, wieder in der Heimat zu sein.“

„Ja, es machte ganz den Eindruck“, bestätigte Felicitas lächelnd. „Und für einen älteren Herrn sieht er immer noch recht ansehnlich aus. Mehr als eine Dame auf dem Ball der Hursts hatte ihre Fühler nach ihm ausgestreckt. Wie ich hörte, soll er Witwer sein.“

„Das ist richtig“, bestätigte ihr Charles und nickte. „Seine Frau war auch immer sehr freundlich zu uns. Leider hat er sie vor fünf Jahren verloren und bis heute nicht wieder geheiratet.“

„Bestimmt hat er sie sehr geliebt“, sagte Jane traurig.

„Ja, das glaube ich auch. Sie war eine überaus liebenswürdige, feine Dame.“

„Mr. Elliot kam allerdings allein auf den Ball, woraus ich schließe, dass er keine Kinder hat“, ließ Felicitas sich wieder vernehmen.

„Sie haben in diesem Fall leider recht“, antwortete Charles. „Wie oft hörte ich ihn mit Vater darüber reden, dass ihm dieses Glück mit seiner Frau versagt blieb. Ich glaube, darum schlossen seine Frau und er uns besonders ins Herz. Die Seide für die ersten Ballkleider meiner Schwestern waren ein Geschenk dieser guten Leute, da Mr. Elliot aufgrund seiner Auslandsbeziehungen natürlich sehr viel leichter an die begehrten teuren Stoffe kam als manch anderer. Louisa und Caroline jedenfalls waren überglücklich darüber.“

„Wahrhaft großzügig“, lobte Felicitas. „Und wie großherzig von Mr. Elliot, dass er sich nun auch wieder ihrer Schwester annimmt. Ich hoffe, Sie findet bald ihr Glück.“

„Das würde ich Caroline wirklich wünschen“, seufzte Charles. „Wissen Sie, Mrs. Fitzwilliam, meine jüngere Schwester ist nämlich völlig vernarrt in unseren kleinen Neffen John. Sie wäre gewiss eine gute Ehefrau und Mutter, denn sie hat meiner Frau und meiner älteren Schwester sehr oft beigestanden.“

„Das spricht für Caroline“, erwiderte Felicitas. „Darüber hinaus ist sie eine recht attraktive, junge Dame mit tadellosen Manieren und einem guten Geschmack. Mich wundert, dass sie nicht längst verheiratet ist.“

„Ich fürchte, das ist meine Schuld“, meinte Charles. „Caroline hat sich nach ihrer Schulzeit um meinen Haushalt gekümmert und nach meiner Hochzeit auch alles getan, damit Jane sich heimisch fühlt. Und weil ich mit Jane so glücklich auf dem Lande bin, habe ich vollkommen vergessen, meine Schwester während der Sommer- oder Wintersaison nach London zu begleiten. Wenn John und Louisa nicht gewesen wären, die sie dieses Jahr in ihr Stadthaus einluden, würde Caroline vermutlich immer noch in Netherfield sitzen.“

„Ich glaube, Sie werden noch dieses Jahr die Verlobung ihrer jüngeren Schwester erleben, Mr. Bingley“, prophezeite Felicitas voller Überzeugung. „So gutaussehend und charmant wie Miss Caroline ist, kann es gar nicht ausbleiben, dass sich etliche Herren um sie bemühen.“

„Ich würde es Caroline wirklich wünschen, dass sie die Liebe ihres Lebens findet“, murmelte Jane.

„Oh, Mr. Bingley, ich bin entzückt von Ihrer Frau“, meinte Felicitas darauf und bedachte Jane mit einem liebevollen Blick. „Menschen mit einer solch romantischen Ader und einem so guten Herzen findet man selten. Bitte, versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie uns auf jeden Fall in London besuchen, Mr. Bingley!“

„Danke, das ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen, Mrs. Fitzwilliam, aber…“

„Felicitas, mein Lieber, ich heiße Felicitas!“

Charles lächelte ergeben und fuhr fort: „Danke, Felicitas! Und bitte, nennen Sie mich Charles, so wie Ihr Mann es tut. Darüber hinaus versichere ich Ihnen, dass ich Adam bereits versprechen musste, Sie mitsamt meiner Frau und meinen Schwägerinnen zu besuchen.“

„Oh ja, Ihre Frau und deren Schwestern gehören zweifellos zu den hübschesten Mädchen Englands, mein lieber Charles. Und sie sind uns alle willkommen! Ach, und Caroline können Sie selbstverständlich auch mitbringen! Schließlich wollen wir doch alle dazu beitragen, dass sie endlich Ihr Glück findet!“

~~~

Georgiana musste ein Stück gehen, bis sie ihre Freundin endlich mit dem Rücken an eine große Eiche gelehnt in der Parkallee fand, das Gesicht gen Himmel gerichtet.

„Letty, hier steckst du also“, sprach sie sie direkt an. Miss Hurst starrte überrascht zu ihr und jetzt erst erkannte Georgiana, dass sie geweint haben musste. Ihre Augen waren feucht und auf den Wangen glänzten noch Spuren von Tränen. „Was ist nur geschehen, Letty?“

„Nichts… gar nichts…“, wehrte ihre Freundin verlegen ab und sah zur Seite auf den Boden.

„Nach >Nichts< siehst du mir gar nicht aus“, meinte Georgiana und trat an die Seite Lettys. Vorsichtig legte sie ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und fragte leise: „Welcher Kummer plagt dich nur?“

„Ach… es… es ist wirklich nichts!“, behauptete Letty erneut und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.

„Bitte, Letty, mach mir nichts vor“, sagte Georgiana eindringlich. „Wir sind doch Freundinnen und wenn etwas dich bedrückt, dann bin ich für dich da. So wie früher in der Schule, erinnerst du dich noch? Dort haben wir uns immer unseren Kummer anvertraut.“

„Ja, ja, das ist wahr…“, gab Leticia zu und nickte. Dann ließ sie sich zu Boden gleiten, so dass sie jetzt an den Baum gelehnt da saß. Georgiana setzte sich neben sie und sah sie aufmerksam an, wartend, bis Leticia wieder das Wort an sie richten würde.

Von den Mädchen unbemerkt näherte sich Oberst Fitzwilliam ihnen leise, da er von Weitem gesehen hatte, dass Georgiana und ihre Freundin wohl miteinander im Gespräch waren und er sie nicht daraus aufschrecken wollten. Doch statt sich diskret wieder zu entfernen, verbarg er sich hinter einem Baumstamm unweit der beiden, um sie zu belauschen. Vielleicht erfuhr er auf diese Weise endlich, ob Leticia Hurst tatsächlich unter einer unerträglich starken Sehnsucht nach Italien litt oder ob nicht irgendetwas anderes dahintersteckte. Vielleicht war es ihm ja möglich, den Grund für Lettys Kummer aus der Welt zu schaffen. Manchmal sahen junge Mädchen auch Probleme, wo es keine gab, und brauchten jemanden, der diese Dinge für sie regelte.

Letty ergriff nach einer Weile Georgianas Hand und wandte ihr Antlitz nun wieder der Freundin zu.

„Georgiana“, sagte sie eindringlich und starrte sie an. „Was ich dir jetzt anvertraue, muss unter uns bleiben, Bitte, versprich mir das!“

„Natürlich! Ich verspreche es!“

„Niemand außer meiner Mutter weiß es, Georgiana, nicht einmal mein Bruder. Mama legte mir dringend nahe, es für mich zu behalten, aber… ach, ich habe manchmal das Gefühl zu ersticken, weil ich mich keiner Menschenseele anvertrauen kann… oh, Georgiana, es ist so unerträglich…“

Leticia weinte wieder ein bisschen und Georgiana streichelte ihr unwillkürlich sanft über den Handrücken.

„Du kannst mir alles erzählen, Letty“, murmelte Miss Darcy tröstend. „Und du kannst dich darauf verlassen, dass dies unter uns bleibt.“

Oberst Fitzwilliam wartete ebenfalls voller Spannung, welches Geheimnis Leticia nun wohl preisgab. Aus ihrem Verhalten würde man schließen, dass es etwas Furchtbares sein musste, aber junge Mädchen… nun ja… womöglich war alles doch viel harmloser, als es Letty jetzt vorkam.

„Da dein Bruder mit demjenigen meiner Schwägerin befreundet ist, hast du sicherlich davon gehört, dass John Mama darum bat, sie möge nach England zurückkehren, weil er sich Sorgen um Louisa macht“, begann Letty, die sich allmählich gefangen hatte, und wischte sich wieder ein paar Tränen aus den Augen.

„Himmel, steht es denn so schlimm um deine Schwägerin?“, fragte Georgiana entsetzt und schämte sich ein wenig, weil sie zuvor so wütend auf Louisa Hurst gewesen war.

„Nein, nein, seit John mit ihr auf dem Land weilt, hat sie sich wohl wieder ein wenig beruhigt und sich auch physisch ganz gut erholt“, beschwichtigte ihre Freundin sie. „Weder Mama noch ich glauben, dass Louisa überhaupt unserer Hilfe bedarf – aber dennoch nahm Mama Johns Bitte zum Anlass, nach England zurückzukehren. Sie hielt es für besser, damit ich… nun… oh, Georgiana… der wahre Grund, warum wir hierher zurückkamen, ist ein Mann.“

„Ein Mann?“, kam es überrascht über Miss Darcys Lippen.

„Ja, und ich schäme mich so fürchterlich, auf ihn hereingefallen zu sein“, erzählte Letty und senkte wieder ihren Blick zu Boden. „Oh, Georgiana, ich dachte, er sei ein Ehrenmann, der es ehrlich meint. Und ich war so verliebt in ihn. Stell dir nur einmal vor, Georgiana, er hielt sogar bei meiner Mutter um meine Hand an… wie kann ein Mensch nur so falsch sein…?“

„Er bat deine Mutter um deine Hand? Was ist daran denn so falsch?“

„Normalerweise nichts, wenn es sich um einen aufrichtigen Menschen gehandelt hätte, aber er… oh, Georgiana, wenn du ihn nur gekannt hättest. Er machte einen so guten Eindruck und legte ein tadelloses Benehmen an den Tag… sogar Mama war sehr von ihm angetan. Zum Glück verfügt sie über einen gesunden Menschenverstand und zog ohne mein Wissen Erkundigungen über meinen Verehrer ein… was sie erfuhr… oh, Georgiana, wenn ich meine Mama nicht hätte…“

„Was war denn mit diesem Mann? Hatte er Schulden, stellte er sich unter falschem Namen vor oder war es nur ein Mitgiftjäger?“

„Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass es solch kaltblütige Menschen gibt“, fuhr Letty fort. „Er entblödete sich nicht, sich unter seinem richtigen Namen vorzustellen. Und darum auch war es für Mama ein Leichtes herauszufinden, dass er bereits verheiratet ist.“

„Nein!“, entfuhr es Georgiana entsetzt.

„Ja, genau so habe ich auch reagiert“, berichtete Letty weiter, während ihr wieder ein paar Tränen über die Wangen kullerten. „Ist das nicht unerhört? Wie kann er mir nur einen Antrag machen, die Frechheit besitzen, meine Mutter um meine Hand zu bitten, wenn er bereits ehelich mit einer anderen Frau verbunden ist?“

„Es ist tatsächlich unerhört“, bestätigte Georgiana und schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber vielleicht hat er dich wirklich geliebt? Vielleicht ist all dies nur ein Missverständnis und er lebt längst in Trennung von seiner Frau?“

„Oh, Georgiana, du bist wirklich süß“, lächelte Letty unter Tränen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Glaubst du nicht, ich habe mich all dies im ersten Moment nicht auch gefragt? Aber nichts davon ist wahr! Seine Gattin ist sehr viel älter als er und aufgrund ihrer andauernden Magenbeschwerden hält sie sich ständig in irgendwelchen Kurbädern auf, was ihm natürlich die Möglichkeit gibt, oft allein herumzureisen. Vermutlich ahnt seine Frau nicht einmal etwas von seinen Eskapaden und gewiss hat er sie auch nur des Geldes wegen geheiratet. Der Mann, den Mutter auf die Spur von Guido ansetzte, berichtete nämlich, dass sie eine überaus reiche Dame wäre, die unbedingt einen Adelstitel besitzen wollte. Deshalb nahm sie ihn zum Gemahl, obwohl ich mir auch vorstellen kann, dass sie ihn aufgrund seines charmanten Wesens wirklich liebt. Ach, Georgiana, wie kann ein so verlogener Mensch ein solch liebenswertes Verhalten an den Tag legen?“

Oberst Fitzwilliam hatte genug. Er war bis ins Mark erschüttert von dem, was er heimlich mit angehört hatte. Genauso lautlos, wie er gekommen war, ging er wieder zurück in Richtung Garten, wo sich all die anderen Gäste der Darcys befanden. Immer noch aufgebracht über die Geschichte Leticias achtete er kaum auf seine Umgebung und wäre beinahe mit Elizabeth zusammengestoßen, die ihm ohne sein Wissen gefolgt war.

„Mrs. Darcy!“, entfuhr es ihm erschrocken und er starrte sie an, als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal.

„Oberst Fitzwilliam, wo haben Sie nur Ihren Kopf?!“, gab sie ein wenig amüsiert zurück.

„Verzeihen Sie bitte, aber… nun ja, ich war in Gedanken.“

„Ja, das habe ich gemerkt. Aber zum Glück ist ja nichts passiert. Wissen Sie zufällig, wo Georgiana und Miss Hurst sind?“

„Sie unterhalten sich im Park unter vier Augen und ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir die beiden dabei nicht stören“, erwiderte Gerald.

„Können Sie mir sagen, was Miss Hurst aus unserer Gesellschaft vertrieben hat? Als ich meine Schwester Catherine eben danach fragte, erzählte sie mir etwas von Heimweh nach Italien. Entspricht das wirklich der Wahrheit?“

„Ja… ja, das ist völlig richtig!“, entgegnete Gerald schnell. „Genau darüber unterhalten sich meine Cousine und ihre Freundin jetzt. Ich denke, es ist notwendig, dass Miss Letty sich ausspricht. Wir sollten dabei wirklich nicht stören.“

„Gut, dann bin ich ja beruhigt“, meinte Elizabeth und wandte sich um, um mit ihm zurückzugehen. „Ich dachte schon, dass sie vielleicht gekränkt sein könnte wegen irgendeiner Bemerkung oder etwas in der Art.“

„Sie meinen, weil ich manchmal ein etwas zu loses Mundwerk habe, Mrs. Darcy?“

„So würde ich es nicht unbedingt ausdrücken“, wehrte sie lächelnd ab. „Aber Ihre manchmal recht forsche Art verträgt nun einmal nicht jede junge Dame.“

„Danke für Ihre Zurechtweisung, Mrs. Darcy“, antwortete er mit harter Stimme und blickte beiseite. „Doch zum Glück sind nicht alle Frauen so überempfindlich wie meine Cousine Anne!“

Irritiert starrte Elizabeth ihn an, bevor sie wieder Worte fand: „Entschuldigen Sie, Oberst Fitzwilliam. Es lag keineswegs in meiner Absicht, Sie zu kränken. Ebenso ist mir bewusst, dass Ihre Ermahnungen gegenüber Anne nur Ihrer Fürsorge entspringen. Aber das ist nicht jeder Ihrer Gesprächspartnerinnen klar.“

„Natürlich… verzeihen Sie mir“, erwiderte er nun wieder in normaler Tonlage, ohne sie jedoch anzusehen.

„Es gibt nichts, was ich Ihnen verzeihen müsste“, gab Elizabeth zurück, während sie neben ihm herschritt. „Ich weiß, dass Sie ein Ehrenmann sind, und deshalb achte ich Sie. Und als wir uns damals in Hunsford kennenlernten, nahm ich an, dass auch Sie mir freundschaftlich verbunden sind. Doch nun bin ich mir dessen nicht mehr so gewiss. Mehr als einmal ist mir schon aufgefallen, dass Sie jedem Gespräch mit mir aus dem Weg gehen und meine Gesellschaft zu fliehen scheinen. Was habe ich Ihnen getan, um dermaßen missachtet zu werden, Oberst Fitzwilliam?“

Gerald sah Elizabeth überrascht an, stoppte abrupt seinen Gang und wandte sich ihr nun mit seinem vollen Oberkörper zu.

„Sie haben nichts getan, dass meine Missbilligung findet, Elizabeth“, erklärte er dann in ernstem Ton. „Ganz im Gegenteil möchte ich Sie meiner Hochachtung für Ihre Person versichern. Von Beginn unserer Bekanntschaft an habe ich Sie bewundert und verehrt und mein Cousin kann sich wirklich glücklich schätzen, eine Frau wie Sie als Ehegefährtin gewonnen zu haben.“

Nachdem er dies gesagt hatte, wandte er sich wieder von ihr ab und setzte seinen Weg fort. Elizabeth schaute ihm einen Moment lang erstaunt nach, ehe sie sich wieder an seine Seite gesellte.

„Das sind alles höchst noble Worte“, begann sie dann erneut mit leichtem Spott in der Stimme. „Allerdings straft Ihr Verhalten mir gegenüber diese Worte Lüge. Sie sehen mir kaum offen ins Gesicht, brechen jeden Versuch meinerseits ab, eine Unterhaltung mit Ihnen zu beginnen, und wenn ich Ihnen auch nur ein Stück zu nahe kommen drohe, gehen Sie zu jemand anderem. So verhält sich kein Freund, Oberst Fitzwilliam. Sagen Sie mir darum offen und ehrlich, womit ich Sie gekränkt habe!“

„Bitte, Elizabeth, quälen Sie mich nicht so!“, entgegnete er und warf ihr einen flehenden Blick zu. „Ich versichere Sie meiner Freundschaft und Hochachtung, das muss genügen!“

„Niemals hätte ich angenommen, dass ein Offizier wie Sie nicht genügend Mut dazu hat, einer Frau zu sagen, was ihn an ihr stört!“

„Es stört mich nichts an Ihnen, Elizabeth, gar nichts! Sie sind eine wundervolle Ehefrau und Mutter und William Darcy gehört meiner Meinung nach zu den glücklichsten Männern der Welt, weil er Sie als Gefährtin gewonnen hat! Ich beneide ihn darum! Muss ich noch deutlicher werden, Madam?!“

Elizabeth schwieg, denn sie verstand sofort den Sinn dieser ärgerlich hervorgestoßenen Worte. Eine Weile gingen sie einfach still nebeneinander her, bis sie schließlich murmelte: „Es tut mir leid, Gerald. Ich… ich ahnte nichts davon…“

„Es wäre auch besser, Sie vergäßen sofort wieder, was ich gesagt habe!“, brummte er, ohne sie noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. „Dieses Gespräch zwischen uns hat niemals stattgefunden. Bitte, entschuldigen Sie mich jetzt, Mrs. Darcy, ich muss ausreiten. Mein Pferd bedarf dringend der Bewegung.“

Elizabeth hielt ihn nicht auf, als er den Weg zu den Ställen einschlug, während sie zu ihren anderen Gästen zurückging. Doch sie blickte ihm mitleidig nach und hoffte im Stillen, er würde sich bald in eine anständige Frau verlieben, die seiner würdig war und seine Gefühle aufrichtig erwiderte. Ein feiner Mann wie er hatte dies ihrer Meinung nach tausendfach verdient… 


	24. Chapter 24

Georgiana konnte nicht fassen, was ihre Freundin in Italien erlebt hatte. Es erinnerte sie ein wenig an ihre eigene Geschichte mit Wickham, nur dass der Patensohn ihres Vaters niemals verheiratet gewesen war. So viel Dreistigkeit, als verehelichter Mann bei einer vornehmen Dame um die Hand ihrer Tochter anzuhalten, traute sie Wickham dann aber doch nicht zu.

Leticia hingegen schien froh darüber zu sein, sich endlich einmal aussprechen zu können, und so erfuhr Georgiana die ganze Geschichte:

Leticia lernte Guido di Valpecca vor einigen Monaten während eines Spaziergangs unweit ihres Anwesens in der Toskana kennen, als sie wieder einmal mit dem Zeichenblock unterwegs gewesen war. Während sie gerade eine Landschaftsskizze anfertigte, kam ein kleiner Hund auf sie zugelaufen, lief und sprang fröhlich um sie herum. Zunächst schien es so, als sei das Tierchen allein und so machte sie sich ein Vergnügen daraus, mit ihm zu spielen. Doch wenige Minuten später erschien ein vornehm gekleideter Gentleman, sprach sie an und erklärte ihr, dass der kleine Hund ihm fortgelaufen sei. Auf diese Weise kamen sie ins Gespräch und er stellte sich ihr als Marchese Guido di Valpecca vor, der Mann, der für diesen Sommer die Villa auf dem Grundstück unweit dem ihren gemietet hätte, um sich einige Woche lang dort zu erholen.

Da er von angenehmer Wesensart war und ihr überaus gut gefiel, lud sie ihn umgehend in ihr Haus ein, um eine Erfrischung mit ihr und ihrer Mutter einzunehmen, mit der sie ihn bei dieser Gelegenheit gleich bekannt machte. Der Marchese gab recht deutlich seiner Freude darüber Ausdruck, zwei so reizende Damen in seiner Nachbarschaft zu wissen und tat in der Folgezeit alles, um diese neue Bekanntschaft zu festigen und sich ihnen angenehm zu machen. Aufgrund seiner ausgezeichneten Manieren erfreute er sich bald des Wohlwollens von Mrs. Hurst und gewann Lettys Herz, der er bald nach ihrem Kennenlernen unmissverständlich den Hof machte.

Bereits drei Wochen später lud di Valpecca sie zu einem kleinen Ball in seine Villa ein, wobei sie einige wohlsituierte Leute kennenlernten, die alle in der Umgebung wohnten. Guido erwies sich als guter Gastgeber, trat jedoch allein auf und es machte ganz den Eindruck, als sei er ein lediger, ehrenwerter Mann mit aufrichtigen Absichten. An jenem Abend gestand er Letty unter vier Augen, dass er sie liebe und ohne sie nicht mehr leben wolle, was sie natürlich überglücklich machte. Und am darauffolgenden Tag hielt er bereits bei ihrer Mutter um ihre Hand an, was Edith Hurst sehr wohlwollend aufnahm. Dennoch bat sie Guido um einige Tage Zeit, da sie solch eine Entscheidung nicht ohne den Rat ihres Sohnes treffen wolle, was der Marchese anscheinend verstand.

„Nach deiner Erzählung verhält er sich anfangs allem Anschein nach doch recht anständig“, meinte Georgiana. „Was ich allerdings nicht ganz verstehe ist, wie er in all dieser Zeit seine Ehefrau verborgen halten konnte.“

„Das lag einfach daran, dass er die Villa für sich allein gemietet hatte, während seine Gattin in einem Kurbad weilte“, erklärte Letty. „Ich kann nur immer wieder betonen, welch ein Glück es war, dass Mama trotz all ihrer Sympathie für Guido dennoch heimlich Erkundigungen über ihn einziehen ließ. Und nachdem unser Nachbar so überraschend schnell um meine Hand anhielt, war ihr Misstrauen natürlich geweckt, weshalb sie den Detektiv in Rom durch Boten dringend um einen Zwischenbericht bat. Der Beauftragte ließ es sich nicht nehmen, selbst zu uns hinaus zu kommen, wo er Mama dann ausführlich berichtete, was es mit Guido auf sich hatte. Er war tatsächlich von adliger Geburt, aber nicht gerade mit einem großen Vermögen gesegnet. Dies hätte für Mama jedoch keine Rolle gespielt, wenn er ansonsten aufrichtig gewesen wäre. Als sie jedoch hörte, dass Guido seit ein paar Jahren mit einer sehr wohlhabenden Dame von über fünfzig Jahren verheiratet ist, schloss sie daraus sofort, dass er wohl nicht nur ein Mitgiftjäger war, sondern auch ein Abenteurer ist, dem es nichts ausmacht, mit den Gefühlen seiner Mitmenschen zu spielen. Der Detektiv berichtete auch weiter, dass Guido di Valpecca wohl schon des Öfteren jungen, ausländischen Damen den Hof gemacht hätte...“

„Und seine Ehefrau ahnt von alldem nichts?“, fragte Georgiana fassungslos.

„Vermutlich nicht“, antwortete Letty, in deren Augen wieder Tränen standen. „Aber ich weiß nicht genau, wie es sich mit Guido und seiner Gemahlin verhält. Letztlich spielt es ja auch keine Rolle. In welchem Licht stellt er mit seinem unmoralischen Verhalten seine Gattin dar und was sagt das aus über die anderen Frauen, die er umwirbt? Gibt er ihnen damit nicht eindeutig zu verstehen, dass er sie missachtet? Dass sie für ihn nichts weiter als ein Zeitvertreib sind? Oh, als ich mir das klar machte, verflog meine Verliebtheit in Guido sehr rasch, da ich erkannte, welch Geistes Kind er ist. Niemals kann ich einen Mann lieben, der andere Menschen auf so schmähliche Weise verachtet und hintergeht.“

„Und daraufhin seid ihr dann nach England zurückgekehrt?“

„Nicht ganz! Mama konnte es nämlich nicht lassen, ihrer Empörung über Guido dadurch Ausdruck zu verleihen, dass sie ihm schriftlich mitteilte, was sie von ihm und seinem Benehmen halte, und verbot ihm, sich uns in irgendeiner Weise je wieder zu nähern. Allerdings hatte das eine gänzlich andere Wirkung auf Guido, als sie annahm. Statt sich nämlich zu schämen und mich nicht weiter zu behelligen, tauchte er doch tatsächlich eines Abends bei uns im Garten auf, nachdem Mama mir vor kurzem erst eine ‚Gute Nacht‘ gewünscht hatte und ins Haus gegangen war, während ich noch eine Weile draußen auf der Veranda saß, um mir den klaren Sternenhimmel zu betrachten. Vermutlich hat Guido uns heimlich beobachtet und so lange gewartet, bis ich allein war. Ehe ich auch nur einen Schrei ausstoßen konnte, hielt er mir den Mund zu und bat so flehentlich darum, ihn anzuhören, dass ich schließlich durch ein leichtes Kopfnicken zu erkennen gab, dass ich es tun würde. Daraufhin nahm er endlich die Hand von meinem Mund und erklärte mir umständlich, dass ich die Einzige sei, die er liebe. Als ich einwandte, dass aus uns nichts werden könne, weil er ja verheiratet sei, entgegnete er doch allen Ernstes, dass dies keine Rolle spiele. Er wäre die Ehe mit seiner derzeitigen Gemahlin nur gezwungenermaßen eingegangen, weil sein Vater ihm hohe Schulden hinterlassen habe und es ein günstiger Wink des Schicksals gewesen wäre, dass er eine ältere, reiche Witwe namens Antonia kennengelernt hätte, die ihn genügend sympathisch fand, um ihn zu heiraten und damit endlich einen Adelstitel zu erhalten. Das sei ihr größter Wunsch gewesen. Ansonsten bestünde außer einer rein freundschaftlich-geschwisterlichen Liebe nichts zwischen ihnen, was ja auch klar daran zu erkennen sei, dass er sich die Villa hier allein gemietet habe, während seine Gemahlin in einem Kurort weile, um ihre Magenbeschwerden behandeln zu lassen. Doch ich war nicht mehr so verblendet, Guido auch nur ein Wort seiner zurechtgedichteten Geschichte zu glauben, und gab ihm deutlich zu verstehen, dass ich keinerlei Kontakt mehr mit ihm wünsche. Aber er ließ nicht locker, beschwor mich, ihm zu glauben, und versuchte sogar, mich zu küssen. Die Ohrfeige, die ich ihm verabreichte, ernüchterte ihn zum Glück dermaßen, dass er beleidigt abzog und ich nicht gezwungen war, die Dienerschaft um Hilfe zu rufen.“

„Für mich hört sich das ganz so an, als würde dieser Marchese di Valpecca dich wirklich lieben“, meinte Miss Darcy, die völlig von dieser Geschichte gefangengenommen worden war.

„Nein, Georgiana, wenn das tatsächlich der Fall gewesen wäre, hätte er mir von Anfang an die Wahrheit gesagt“, widersprach Letty in ernstem Ton. „Stattdessen hat er meiner Mutter und mir vorgegaukelt, dass er ein lediger Mann sei. Außerdem solltest du nicht vergessen, dass Guido vor mir auch noch anderen Mädchen den Kopf verdreht hat. Höchstwahrscheinlich haben einige dieser Unglücklichen dabei ihre Ehre verloren, weil sie ihn geliebt und ihm völlig vertraut haben. Wenn ich daran denke, dass mir das beinahe auch geschehen wäre… oh, Georgiana, ich schäme mich so…“

„Zum Glück ist ja nichts passiert“, versuchte Miss Darcy ihre Freundin zu trösten und strich ihr wieder liebevoll über deren Hand, die sie noch immer in ihrer hielt. „Und zu deiner Entschuldigung ist immerhin anzuführen, dass du diesen Mann wirklich geliebt hast. Woher solltest du wissen, welch ein hinterhältiger, verlogener Mensch er ist, wo er doch sogar die Frechheit besaß, deine Mutter um deine Hand zu bitten und damit den Eindruck hervorrief, dich wirklich heiraten zu wollen?“

„Ich hoffe, dass ich diesen ehrlosen Hochstapler nie wiedersehe“, wisperte Leticia. „Er ist ein Blender, der seinen Titel und sein gutes Aussehen nur zu dem Zweck benutzt, Frauen zu verführen. Ich bin sicher, seine jetzige Gattin hat er auch auf diese Weise als Ehefrau gewinnen können. Sie dauert mich ein wenig und am liebsten würde ich ihr die Augen über den wahren Charakter ihres Gemahls öffnen.“

„Wenn sie ihn liebt, wird sie es nicht wahrhaben wollen“, meinte Georgiana zaghaft. „Sie könnte glauben, du seist in ihren Mann verliebt und wolltest ihre Ehe auseinanderbringen.“

„Ja, das ist höchst wahrscheinlich“, murmelte Leticia. „Und ich war ja auch eine Zeitlang sehr in Guido verliebt…“

„Er ist es nicht wert, dass du noch einen Gedanken an ihn verschwendest“, versuchte Miss Darcy ihre Freundin aufzumuntern.

„Du hast natürlich recht und ich sage es mir auch jeden Tag aufs Neue, Georgiana. Aber immer wieder taucht die Erinnerung an ihn auf, an seine charmante Art und daran, was er mir sagte. Und dann muss ich mir immer wieder klar machen, dass all dies nichts anderes als Lüge und Blendwerk ist, lediglich hervorgebracht, um mich meiner Ehre zu berauben… und all das nur, damit ein charmanter Lügner sein Vergnügen hat“, erzählte Leticia und musste wieder ein wenig weinen. Schluchzend fuhr sie nach einer Weile fort: „Ich weiß selbst, dass Guido all dies Herzeleid nicht wert ist… und dennoch… ich war so verliebt in ihn…“

„Du hast dir nichts vorzuwerfen, Letty! Deine Gefühle für diesen Mann waren aufrichtig und er hat dies ausnutzen wollen“, versuchte Georgiana ihre Freundin zu trösten. „Natürlich tut dir das weh, aber der Schmerz wird mit der Zeit allmählich nachlassen…“

Miss Darcy hielt kurz inne, denn sie war einen Augenblick lang versucht, ihrer Freundin ihr Erlebnis mit Wickham zu schildern, verwarf dies jedoch gleich wieder. Es würde Leticia weder trösten noch auf andere Gedanken bringen, wenngleich dies dringend vonnöten war.

„Schau, Letty, es gibt noch so viele andere Männer, die einen guten Charakter haben“, begann Georgiana zaghaft. „Mein Bruder und meine beiden Cousins Adam und Gerald Fitzwilliam zum Beispiel.“

„Ja, das ist wahr“, murmelte die Angesprochene und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen vom Gesicht. „Das sollte mir wieder Anlass zur Hoffnung geben, aber… ich glaube… ach, Georgiana, ich war so schrecklich in Guido verliebt und es fällt mir sehr schwer, ihn zu vergessen. Er machte einen solch guten Eindruck, dass sich kurzfristig sogar meine Mutter, die doch eine recht gute Menschenkenntnis besitzt, von ihm täuschen ließ… und nun, ich weiß nicht… ich glaube, ich werde mich nie wieder in jemanden verlieben können…“

„Aber das ist doch Unsinn, Letty! Du leidest nur unter Liebeskummer und der vergeht mit der Zeit.“

„Mag sein, dennoch fürchte ich, dass ich aufgrund meiner Erfahrungen mit Guido Männern gegenüber immer ein Misstrauen hegen werde“, erklärte Leticia traurig. „Aber am Schlimmsten ist freilich, dass ich nie wieder meinen Gefühlen vertrauen werde… keine besonders guten Voraussetzungen für eine heiratsfähige, junge Dame, nicht wahr?“

„Du wirst darüber hinwegkommen, Letty, glaub mir“, beschwichtigte Georgiana ihre Freundin. „Schließlich hast du ja eine Familie und gute Freunde, die dir über deinen Kummer hinweghelfen könnten. Mein Cousin Gerald hat es bis jetzt doch ganz gut verstanden, dich aufzumuntern.“

„Ja, das ist wahr“, bestätigte Miss Hurst und lächelte ein wenig. „Er ist wirklich sehr nett… so wie deine gesamte Familie mich freundlich aufgenommen hat. Ich bin wahrhaft dankbar dafür.“

„Ja, meine Familie mag dich und mir scheint, Gerald hat dich besonders ins Herz geschlossen. Ich glaube, seine Sympathie für dich geht über das rein Freundschaftliche hinaus.“

„Ach nein, das glaube ich nicht!“, widersprach Letty sofort und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es mag ja zutreffen, dass Oberst Fitzwilliam mich gut leiden kann und es liebt, mit mir zu scherzen, aber mehr steckt nicht dahinter.“

„Ich glaube, du bist nur viel zu bescheiden“, meinte Georgiana lächelnd. „Gerald verhält sich dir gegenüber sehr viel aufmerksamer als sonst, was vermuten lässt, dass er sehr viel mehr für dich empfindet, als du jetzt vielleicht für möglich hältst.“

„Falls du darauf anspielen willst, dein Cousin sei möglicherweise in mich verliebt, so muss ich dich leider enttäuschen“, entgegnete Leticia lächelnd. „Bereits beim ersten Tanz auf dem Ball im Hause meines Bruders bestellte er mir die besten Grüße von seinem Freund Peter Wilson, der mich unbedingt näher kennenlernen möchte, sobald er nächstes Jahr wieder in London weilt. So handelt doch kein verliebter Mann, Georgiana.“

Miss Darcy runzelte verständnislos die Stirn, bevor sie fragte: „Wer, um alles in der Welt, ist dieser Peter Wilson? Bist du diesem Manne schon einmal begegnet?“

„Oh ja, beim Einkaufen in einem großen Bekleidungsladen in London, wo er und dein Cousin sich gerade aufhielten“, erwiderte Letty und erzählte der Freundin dann von ihrer ersten Begegnung mit den beiden Herren. Georgiana konnte es kaum glauben, dass Gerald sich einer Fremden gegenüber so ungehörig benommen, sie einfach angesprochen und um einen persönlichen Gefallen gebeten und sich dann noch nicht einmal namentlich vorgestellt hatte. Aber ihre Freundin fand das offensichtlich ganz amüsant, denn die Erinnerung an dieses Erlebnis zauberte auf Lettys Antlitz wieder das heitere Lächeln, das alle an ihr so liebten, und nur darum verzieh Georgiana in ihrem Inneren Gerald diese kleine Unart. Vermutlich war er bereits bei der ersten Begegnung von ihrer Freundin bezaubert gewesen und hatte deshalb vergessen, sich wenigstens vorzustellen. Und selbst, wenn er auf dem Ball im Hause Hurst Leticia von dem Interesse seines Freundin an ihr erzählte hatte, so könnte das mittlerweile längst gegenstandslos geworden sein. Gerald kannte Letty jetzt eine ganze Weile und benahm sich ihr gegenüber immer eine Kleinigkeit charmanter als gegenüber allen anderen Mädchen.

Georgiana lächelte wissend. Sie kannte Gerald gut genug, um solche winzigen Details zu erkennen, und war deshalb der festen Überzeugung, dass ihr Cousin in Leticia verliebt war, auch wenn er selbst dies noch nicht erkannt hatte. Wie überaus besorgt er sich zeigte, als er ihr unter vier Augen davon berichtete, Leticia weine morgens und hätte möglicherweise Kummer; und wie er dabei in liebevoll-fürsorglichem Ton sagte, er wolle stets für Letty da sein… gerade diese Stimmlage verriet doch, wie es um seine Gefühle für Miss Hurst stand… und dann waren da auch noch seine Blicke, die so oft bewundernd und verträumt an Letty hingen… womöglich bedurfte es nur einer kleinen Bemerkung, um Gerald auf seine Gefühle aufmerksam zu machen und ihn dazu zu ermutigen, seine Werbung um Letty deutlicher zum Ausdruck zu bringen…

 

~~~~~

 

Gerald Fitzwilliam war durch seine Begegnung mit Elizabeth und sein indirektes Geständnis seiner Liebe zu ihr dermaßen aufgewühlt und durcheinander, dass er mit seinem Pferd eine sehr weite Strecke ritt und erst nach etwa zwei Stunden an einem Gasthaus in einer der etwas entfernteren Ortschaften um Pemberley herum Rast machte, um zur Ruhe zu kommen und eine Kleinigkeit zu essen.

Während sein Pferd im Stall versorgt wurde, saß er allein an einem Ecktisch und machte sich selbst innerlich die größten Vorwürfe, seine Zunge nicht besser im Zaum gehalten zu haben. Dabei hatte er sich selbst nach Bekanntwerden der Verlobung Williams mit Miss Elizabeth Bennet geschworen, keinem Menschen jemals seine Liebe und Bewunderung für die Auserwählte seines Cousins und Freundes zu verraten; und nun war es ihm doch aufgrund der verbalen Provokationen Elizabeths herausgerutscht – ausgerechnet vor ihr, in die er immer noch ein wenig verliebt gewesen war! Wie sollte er ihr nur jemals wieder unter die Augen treten?

Eine längere Zeit dachte er ernsthaft darüber nach, seinen Aufenthalt in Pemberley deshalb abzubrechen. Doch dann fiel ihm wieder Leticia Hurst ein und was sie Georgiana heimlich anvertraut hatte. Ein heißer Zorn auf den Mann, der mit Lettys Gefühlen gespielt hatte, bemächtigte sich seiner und er spürte in sich den Wunsch, diesen Dreckskerl zu verprügeln. Warum nur schafften es solche Typen immer wieder, sich die Herzen der liebenswertesten Mädchen zu sichern, nur um sie danach desto besser brechen zu können? Vermutlich hing Letty immer noch an diesem Schuft und litt unter starkem Liebeskummer. Wahrscheinlich war sie derzeit nicht in der Lage, jemand anderen an sich heranzulassen, der sie trösten und diesen Dreckskerl vergessen lassen konnte. Das arme Mädchen!

Wie viel Kraft musste es sie kosten, nach Außen stets die Fassade der heiteren jungen Dame zu zeigen, während sie innerlich noch ihrer verlorenen Liebe nachtrauerte. Denn das tat sie, auch wenn ihr selbst klar war, dass dieser Guido ein ehrloser Halunke gewesen war. Er konnte gut nachvollziehen, welche Pein sie litt, weil sie sich niemandem hatte anvertrauen können. Unglücklicherweise war es ihm derzeit verwehrt, sie liebevoll in den Arm zu nehmen, ihr sanft über das Haar zu streichen und ihr zärtlich zuzuflüstern, dass es auch noch anständige Männer gab, die es ehrlich mit ihr meinten… Himmel, Letty durfte doch nie und nimmer erfahren, dass er ihr Gespräch mit Georgiana belauscht hatte! Es wäre ihr vermutlich überaus peinlich… sie war so gefühlvoll, so verletzlich… dieser elende Dreckskerl von Guido! Er würde etwas darum geben, diesen Mann in die Finger zu bekommen!

Gequält legte Gerald seine Stirn in den auf den Tisch gestützten Arm und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er sich in Zukunft gegenüber Leticia benehmen sollte. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass er sich am besten so wie immer verhielt, denn offiziell wusste er ja gar nichts von ihrem Kummer. Die gescheiteste Strategie war es wohl, die junge Dame auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, damit sie ihren italienischen Verehrer so schnell wie möglich vergaß. Die gemeinsamen Ausritte, Spaziergänge und Ausflüge hatten in dieser Hinsicht gewiss geholfen, dann Letty wirkte dabei jedesmal so, als sei sie glücklich. Aber konnte er dessen wirklich sicher sein?

Der Offizier beschloss, die junge Frau eingehender zu beobachten. Sie brauchte zweifellos gute Freunde, die ihr halfen, über ihren Liebeskummer hinwegzukommen, und er war froh, dass Letty dabei unter den Fittichen ihrer vernünftigen Mutter, seiner liebevollen Schwägerin und Mrs. Bingleys war und in Georgiana eine treue Freundin hatte. Das Gespräch mit seiner Cousine half Letty dabei sicherlich auch und trug vielleicht sogar dazu bei, dass sich ihr Kummer rasch verlor, so dass ihr Herz bald wieder frei und unbeschwert wurde, um offen für die Liebe eines ehrlichen Mannes zu sein.

Zu schade, dass er während der Saison auf seinem neuen Landgut in Kent weilen würde. Aber schließlich musste er sich auch um seinen neuen Besitz kümmern und gleichzeitig ein Auge auf Anne und ihre Angelegenheiten haben. Schließlich konnte man das zarte Geschöpf nicht völlig allein damit lassen, auch wenn Anne seine Hilfe möglicherweise nur widerwillig annehmen würde.

Doch bis zu seiner Abreise wollte er Leticia so oft wie möglich zeigen, welch guter Freund er ihr war und dass sie sich in jeder Beziehung auf ihn verlassen konnte. Allerdings durfte er sie auch nicht allzu sehr bedrängen, da ansonsten die Gefahr bestand, dass sie sich gänzlich von ihm abwandte. Und das durfte unter keinen Umständen geschehen! Er wollte sie wiedersehen, in London mit ihr tanzen und sie zum Lachen bringen. Seinen Eltern würde Leticia bestimmt auch gefallen… doch diese Gedanken waren verfrüht… am besten, er fing damit an, ihr kleine Gefallen zu erweisen, die sie erkennen ließen, wie wichtig sie ihm war. Äußerte sie vorhin nicht den Wunsch, ein Porträt von Mary Bennet anzufertigen und es dieser zum Geburtstag zu schenken? Sie sagte doch, dass sie dazu eine etwa mittelgroße Leinwand brauchen würde. Nun, er könnte ihr diese ja gleich besorgen. Auf dem Rückweg nach Pemberley gab es sicherlich eine größere Ortschaft, in dem sich ein Geschäft befand, in welchem er das benötigte Material bekam. Letty würde sich gewiss darüber freuen…

 

~~~~~

 

Georgiana machte sich nach einem unruhigen Mittagsschläfchen am späten Nachmittag auf, um einen einsamen Spaziergang durch die Parkallee zu machen und auf diese Weise ihre Gedanken wieder zur Ruhe zu bringen. Die Geschichte, die ihr Leticia heute unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit anvertraute, hatte sie doch mehr aufgewühlt, als sie nach dem Geständnis ihrer Freundin vermeinte. Denn als sie sich nach dem Lunch, bei dem seltsamerweise Gerald fehlte, in ihr Zimmer zurückzog, um ein wenig zu schlafen, hatte sie große Mühe dabei. Ihr ging immer wieder die Ungeheuerlichkeit durch den Kopf, mit dem dieser Marchese di Valpecca ihre Freundin und deren Mutter getäuscht hatte. Er bedurfte schon eines sehr großen Maßes an Selbstsicherheit und Schamlosigkeit, eine ältere Dame wie Mrs. Edith Hurst um die Erlaubnis zu bitten, ihre Tochter heiraten zu dürfen, wenn man gleichzeitig bereits verheiratet war. Es war wirklich unglaublich! Dieser italienische Adlige war ja noch unverfrorener als Wickham, obwohl sie sich vordem nie hatte vorstellen können, dass irgendjemand Vaters Patensohn in dieser Hinsicht übertreffen könnte.

Nachdem ihr all diese Gedanken eine Weile durch den Kopf geschwirrt waren, schlummerte sie ein wenig ein. Aber diese kurze Phase war keineswegs erholsam, fand sie sich doch in einem verwirrenden Alptraum wieder, in dem ein schwarzhaariger Mann mit Schnauzbart, der Wickhams Gesichtszüge trug, sie in die Kirche zu seiner Hochzeit einlud und sie dann dort hineingeleitete, wo vor dem Altar drei Bräute auf ihn warteten: Eine ältere Dame, ein junges Mädchen und Letty… als die Glocken zu läuten begannen, wachte Georgiana schweißgebadet auf und brauchte eine Weile, bis sie wieder realisierte, dann es sich nur um einen grässlichen Traum gehandelt hatte.

Nun hoffte sie, ein Spaziergang durch die herrliche Parkallee würde ihrem Geist dabei helfen, wieder ruhiger zu werden. Immerhin war es Letty, die von diesem widerlichen Adligen getäuscht worden war und nicht sie. Oh, warum nur hatte Gerald während des Mittagessens gefehlt? Elizabeth hatte zwar gemeint, er sei ausgeritten, ohne zu sagen, wann man ihn wieder erwarten dürfe, aber das war ganz und gar nicht seine Art… wenn sie nur wüsste, was genau Gerald und Leticia miteinander gesprochen hatten, bevor sie sich in die Parkallee flüchtete. Es schien ihren Cousin offenbar auch irgendwie aufgewühlt zu haben. Himmel, ob er womöglich etwas ahnte? Immerhin besaß er einige Menschenkenntnis und so, wie er Letty immer anschaute, konnte man durchaus annehmen, dass er zumindest ahnte, dass sie etwas verbarg. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er ihre Freundin schon einmal morgens beim Weinen beobachtet und sich Sorgen um sie gemacht hatte. Sie musste sich vorsehen, damit ihr nicht unbeabsichtigt etwas von Lettys Geheimnis während eines Gesprächs mit ihm entfuhr, denn gewiss würde er sie nach seiner Rückkehr unter vier Augen sprechen wollen, um zu erfahren, was ihre Freundin bedrückte.

Als Georgiana das Gebäude verließ, spannte sie ihren Sonnenschirm auf und ging bedächtig in Richtung Park, während sie überlegte, was sie tun könnte, um Letty von ihrem Liebeskummer abzulenken. Momentan befand sie sich gewiss wieder im Atelier, um an dem Porträt von Elizabeth mit Nathaniel zu arbeiten. Wenigstens gab ihr die Malerei einen gewissen Trost und möglicherweise gelang es Letty damit, diesen Marchese di Valpecca allmählich zu vergessen. Sie hatte seinerzeit ja Trost in der Musik gefunden und es tat kaum mehr weh, wenn sie nun an Wickham dachte. Mit der Zeit würde auch Letty diesen italienischen Adligen vergessen und wäre dann wieder empfänglich für die Werbungen diverser ehrbarer Gentlemen. Hoffentlich hatte sie bis zum Oktober den Großteil ihres Liebeskummers überwunden, denn da begann die Wintersaison in London mit all den vielen Bällen erst richtig und es würde von allen Seiten Einladungen geben. Nun ja, wenn man es recht bedachte, konnte dies auch gut dazu beitragen, ihre Freundin diesen Guido vergessen zu lassen, denn ohne jeden Zweifel würden eine Menge junger Gentlemen auf diesen Gesellschaften sein, mit denen sich leicht Bekanntschaft schließen und ins Gespräch kommen ließ. Gewiss würde das ihre Freundin ganz schnell das Erlebnis mit dem Marchese vergessen lassen.

Georgiana war mittlerweile im Park angekommen und schlenderte nun ein wenig frohgemuter den Weg entlang. Nachdem sie ein Stück gegangen war, kam sie an eine der zahlreichen weißen Bänke, die in einigem Abstand die Allee entlang aufgestellt worden waren, und sah zu ihrem Erstaunen Mary dort mit einem Buch sitzen, in dem sie las.

„Nanu, Mary? So allein hier draußen?“, wunderte sich Georgiana.

Die Angesprochene schaute auf und schenkte Miss Darcy ein Lächeln, bevor sie antwortete: „Ja, Miss Anne hat sich nach unserem gemeinsamen Spaziergang ein wenig hingelegt. Und ich brauchte etwas Zeit für mich, um zur Ruhe zu kommen.“

„Das klingt ja gerade so, als ob dich auch etwas beschäftigen würde“, meinte Georgiana und ließ sich, neugierig geworden, neben Mary auf der Bank nieder. Diese schloss ihr Buch und legte es auf den Schoß, während sie sich jetzt Williams Schwester zuwandte.

„Nun ja, nach dem Mittagessen bat mich Kitty auf ein Gespräch unter vier Augen in ihr Zimmer. Sie war völlig außer sich, dass sich Oberst Fitzwilliam so rasch nach Miss Lettys Verschwinden ebenfalls entfernte, um danach nicht wieder aufzutauchen. Nun fragt sie sich natürlich, ob sie irgendetwas falsch gemacht hat. Meine kleine Schwester will doch einen möglichst guten Eindruck bei allen hinterlassen und ist nun völlig verunsichert.“

„Du kannst ihr ruhig von mir ausrichten, dass das Verschwinden meines Cousins und meiner Freundin keineswegs etwas mit ihr zu tun hat“, erwiderte Georgiana. „Weißt du, Leticia hat sich ein wenig nach Italien gesehnt, wo sie immerhin fast zwei Jahre gelebt hat, und Gerald ist wahrscheinlich überaus besorgt um sie und deshalb unruhig. Er pflegt immer auszureiten, wenn er sich in dieser Stimmung befindet, das ist völlig normal für ihn. Allerdings ist es schon ungewöhnlich, dass er von seinem Ausritt noch nicht zurückgekehrt ist.“

„Hoffentlich ist nichts passiert“, meinte Mary ernst und ihr Ton verriet eine Spur von Sorge um das Wohlergehen des Offiziers.

„Ach nein, das glaube ich eher nicht“, sagte Georgiana. „Gerald ist ein sehr guter Reiter und wenn tatsächlich etwas geschehen wäre, würden wir doch sicherlich längst eine Nachricht erhalten haben. Unsere Familie ist in dieser Gegend sehr bekannt. – Nein, ich glaube, es hat Gerald sehr mitgenommen, dass meine Freundin so bekümmert ist.“

„So, meinst du?“, fragte Mary zweifelnd und bedachte die Schwester ihres Schwagers mit einem erstaunten Blick. Bisher hatte sie immer angenommen, Oberst Fitzwilliam sei noch in Lizzy verliebt und hätte keinerlei Interesse an anderen Frauen. Georgianas Worte deuteten hingegen in eine andere Richtung, und da diese ihren Cousin wahrscheinlich sehr viel besser kannte als sie selbst, war sie durchaus geneigt, Williams Schwester Glauben zu schenken.

„Nun, dass er sie sehr mag, ist schwerlich zu übersehen“, gab Georgiana zurück.

„Miss Letty ist eine sehr sympathische junge Dame, deren Talent von uns allen bewundert wird“, gab Mary in sachlichem Ton zu. „Dennoch ist mir bisher nicht aufgefallen, dass Oberst Fitzwilliam zu ihr freundlicher ist als zu Miss Anne oder zu meiner kleinen Schwester. Er ist zu uns allen sehr nett, weshalb wir seine Gesellschaft auch so überaus schätzen. Außerdem trägt er mit seinen Vorschlägen wesentlich dazu bei, dass wir möglichst viel von unserem Aufenthalt auf Pemberley haben. Ich glaube, so viele Ausflüge wie in den letzten Wochen habe ich während meiner ganzen Kindheit und Jugend nicht gemacht.“

„Ich glaube, Gerald ist nicht dazu geschaffen, so lange im Hause zu verweilen“, meinte Georgiana lächelnd. „Allein seine Angewohnheit, jeden Morgen vor dem Frühstück einen Ausritt zu machen, legt davon deutlich Zeugnis ab. Außerdem hält er sich lieber auf dem Lande als in der Stadt auf, ebenso wie Letty. Hinzu kommt, dass sie beide Frühaufsteher sind. Kein Wunder, dass sie sich so gut verstehen.“

„Dann ist es ja ein Glück, dass Lady Catherine de Bourgh dem Oberst ein Landgut vermacht hat, anstatt eine Stadtvilla. Sie muss deinen Cousin gut gekannt haben.“

„Oh ja, das will ich meinen! Immerhin haben er und William unsere Tante jedes Jahr an Ostern besucht. Schließlich ist Gerald ihr Patensohn gewesen und Anne war das Patenkind meiner Mutter, weshalb sie auch immer darauf bestand, dass William dort hinfuhr. Anne selbst konnte uns aufgrund ihrer instabilen Gesundheit jahrelang nicht selbst besuchen kommen. Manchmal fuhren Mama und ich auch nach Rosings, denn sie hegte des Öfteren den Wunsch, nach Anne zu sehen, um die sie sich auch überaus sorgte. Zum Glück geht es meiner Cousine jetzt wenigstens so gut, dass sie verreisen kann.“

„Dennoch ist Miss Anne eine überaus zarte Person und man sollte aufpassen, was man ihr zumutet“, bestätigte Mary. „Ein Spaziergang hat jedoch noch niemandem geschadet, da man das Tempo ja selbst bestimmen kann. Aber bereits der Tanzunterricht, den Miss Anne heimlich nimmt, ist bedenklich, selbst wenn wir bisher nur zwei langsame Tänze mit ihr eingeübt haben.“

„Du hörst dich fast wie Tante Catherine an“, meinte Georgiana und lachte ein wenig. „Bitte, Mary, rede Anne doch bloß nicht wieder ein, dass sie sich übermäßig schonen müsse. Alle sind so froh, dass sie nun endlich den Mut hat, ein wenig aus sich herauszugehen. Und was den Tanzunterricht betrifft, so finde ich, dass dies genau das Richtige für Anne ist. Wenn sie nicht wenigstens ein bisschen tanzen kann, wird sie sich auf Festen immer langweilen, während alle anderen, die tanzen können, sich gut amüsieren. Gerald hat völlig recht, wenn er meint, dass Anne allmählich unter Menschen kommen muss. Das Erntedankfest ist meiner Meinung nach dafür gut geeignet, da es eine ungezwungene Veranstaltung mit Musik und Tanz ist, auf dem unsere Pächter und ihre Familien sowie ihre Bediensteten nebst unserem Personal und den Nachbarn aus der unmittelbaren Umgebung teilnehmen. Es ist immer sehr fröhlich und ich glaube, es wird auch Kitty und dir gefallen.“

„Meiner kleinen Schwester gefällt alles, wenn sie dabei nur tanzen kann“, meinte Mary ein wenig ironisch. „Und da es nun einmal Tradition auf Pemberley ist, kann ich mich dem wohl schlecht entziehen.“

„Macht es dir denn kein Vergnügen, auf Bälle zu gehen?“, fragte Georgiana erstaunt.

„Nein, wirklich nicht!“, antwortete Mary sofort. „Ich ziehe es vor, ein gutes Buch zu lesen oder zu musizieren. Aber natürlich habe ich auch nichts dagegen, bei kleineren Zusammenkünften mit guten Bekannten Klaviervorträgen oder interessanten Unterhaltungen zu lauschen. Doch Bälle? Nein, an denen habe ich gar keine Freude.“

„Das wundert mich wirklich, Mary. Ich glaube, du bist die einzige mir bekannte Person, die keine Freude daran hat, auf Bälle zu gehen. Wie kommt das nur?“

„Vermutlich, weil meine Mutter mich immer dazu zwingt, an derlei Veranstaltungen teilzunehmen“, erklärte Mary. „Es wäre ja nichts dabei, wenn Mutter nicht die Erwartung hegen würde, dass ich mir endlich einen Ehemann dabei einfange.“

„Nun ja, ein Ball ist die beste Gelegenheit, nette, junge Gentlemen kennenzulernen, von denen möglicherweise einer der Mann fürs Leben sein kann. Aber hauptsächlich geht es doch um das Vergnügen, Freunde und Bekannte wiederzutreffen und sich zu amüsieren. Außerdem tanzen die meisten Menschen, die ich kenne, sehr gern, mich eingeschlossen.“

„Würde meine Mutter es so betrachten wie du, Georgiana, dann hätte ich sicherlich nicht einen solchen Widerwillen gegen Bälle. Aber mittlerweile habe ich oft das Gefühl, meine Mutter nimmt es mir persönlich übel, dass ich noch immer keinen Verehrer in Meryton habe. Dabei lege ich keinen großen Wert darauf.“

„Aber träumst du denn nicht manchmal davon, jemanden kennenzulernen, der dich liebt?“, wunderte sich Georgiana.

„Vielleicht war es mal so, als ich ein kleines Mädchen war“, gab Mary zu. „Doch je älter ich wurde, desto mehr verlor sich dieser Wunsch. Natürlich wäre so etwas sehr schön und ich gönne es jedem, dem dieses Glück zuteil wurde… ich wünsche wirklich jedem Menschen, sein Glück zu finden, worin immer es besteht… aber ich selbst hege nicht den Wunsch zu heiraten. Hätte Gott dies für mich vorgesehen, wäre ich sicherlich längst mit einem anständigen Mann in einer guten Ehe verbunden.“

„Aber, Mary, vielleicht ist dir der Richtige bis jetzt nur nicht begegnet!“, wandte Georgiana ein, die völlig fassungslos wirkte über die stoische Art, wie ihre Gesprächspartnerin ihre Überzeugung kundtat. „Ich finde, du solltest dich nicht so schnell damit abfinden, niemals zu heiraten! Ein so liebenswertes, hübsches Mädchen wie du ist doch nicht dazu verurteilt, eine alte Jungfer zu werden!“

„Danke, du bist überaus freundlich, Georgiana“, erwiderte Mary, der die Worte von Williams Schwester äußerst wohl taten. Zwar war ihr durchaus bewusst gewesen, dass Miss Darcy ihr Klavierspiel bewunderte und sie mochte, aber dass sie sie derart sympathisch fand und deshalb mit den Attributen ‚liebenswürdig‘ und ‚hübsch‘ bedachte, hätte sie niemals für möglich gehalten. Es rührte sie sehr und sie fuhr darum lächelnd und in einem warmen Ton fort: „Bitte, mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, Georgiana. Der Gedanke, verheiratet zu sein, hat mich nie so besonders interessiert wie einige meiner anderen Schwestern. Darum war ich auch nicht so erpicht darauf, auf Bälle zu gehen, denn die meisten der Gäste dort kannte ich bereits. Es kommt nämlich nicht so häufig vor, dass Fremde nach Meryton kommen, weshalb die meisten Ehen dort üblicherweise zwischen jungen Leuten geschlossen werden, die sich seit Jahren kennen. Glaub mir, keiner der Jünglinge in Meryton vermag es, mich zu fesseln oder gar Bewunderung in mir hervorzurufen. Und ich bin sicher, sie finden mich genauso uninteressant.“

„Dann solltest du die Wintersaison mit uns in London verbringen!“, schlug Georgiana sogleich vor. „Einige meiner Bekannten könnten dir vielleicht doch gefallen. Es sind allesamt junge, gebildete Männer aus gutem Hause.“

„Danke für die Einladung, aber ich habe Miss Anne bereits versprochen, mit ihr nach dem Erntedankfest nach Rosings zu fahren“, sagte Mary, innerlich froh darüber, diese Ausrede parat zu haben, um Georgina nicht durch die Bemerkung schockieren zu müssen, dass Bälle und insbesondere junge Männer ihr den Buckel runterrutschen konnten. Zum einen hatte sie außer Mr. Collins keinen kennengelernt, der ihr eine nähere Bekanntschaft wert zu sein schien, und zum anderen musste man Georgiana ja nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden, dass für alle ihre Bekannten die Mitgift der Miss Mary Bennet vermutlich zu geringfügig war, um diese auch nur ansatzweise als mögliche Ehegefährtin in Betracht zu ziehen. Wäre sie solch eine Schönheit wie Jane oder Elizabeth, verhielte es sich vielleicht anders, aber sie war nur unscheinbar, auch wenn Georgiana sie als hübsch empfand, weil sie sie als gute Freundin betrachtete. Doch ihre Mutter hatte oft genug betont, wie bedauerlich es sei, dass sich bei ihrer mittleren Tochter nicht das kleinste Anzeichen von Schönheit fand – und Mrs. Fanny Bennets Meinung spiegelte nach Marys Erfahrung sehr gut die allgemeine Ansicht der breiten Bevölkerung wider. Sie war eben nur unscheinbar und deshalb hielt es kein Mann für wert, ihre nähere Bekanntschaft oder gar ihre Freundschaft zu suchen. Nicht einmal Mr. Collins, der doch immerhin mit ihr verwandt war.

Mary konnte sich auch nur schwer vorstellen, dass die Freunde und Bekannten der Darcys oder Fitzwilliams eine andere Ansicht über sie vertreten könnten, als der Großteil der Leute, die in Meryton lebten. Wer nicht hübsch und zudem nur mit einer kleinen Mitgift gesegnet war, der wurde nicht geheiratet – da halfen weder eine gute Bildung noch ein liebenswürdiges Verhalten. Warum also sollte sie ihre Zeit damit verschwenden, auf Bälle zu gehen? Aber die schöne Georgiana, die in ihrem Leben wohl niemals abgelehnt worden war, könnte ihre Beweggründe dafür wohl schwerlich nachvollziehen, auch wenn sie aufrichtig an ihrer Person interessiert zu sein schien. Doch Georgiana war ein Engel im Vergleich mit vielen anderen Menschen und sie wollte sie keineswegs vor den Kopf stoßen. Darum fügte Mary nach einer kleinen Gesprächspause hinzu: „Möglicherweise könnten wir das nachholen, wenn Miss Anne sich dazu entschließt, nächstes Jahr eine Saison in London zu verbringen.“

„Ja, das machen wir“, erwiderte Georgina lächelnd und schien überaus erleichtert über diese Antwort zu sein. „Du wirst sehen, Mary, wie vergnüglich Bälle sein können.“

Die Angesprochene erwiderte das Lächeln freundlich, sagte jedoch nichts. Schweigend saßen die beiden Mädchen eine Weile zusammen, obwohl Mary erwartet hatte, dass Georgiana bald ihren Spaziergang wieder aufnehmen würde. Doch offensichtlich schien die junge Dame über irgendetwas nachzudenken und Mary vermutete, dass es sich dabei um Leticia Hurst handelte.

„Ich hoffe, es geht Miss Letty ein wenig besser?“, fragte Mary daher nach einer Weile und Georgiana wandte sich ihr nun wieder zu.

„Ja, ich denke schon“, erwiderte ihre Sitznachbarin und lächelte. „Meine Freundin braucht eben ihre Zeit, um sich wieder in England einzugewöhnen. Es fällt ihr schwerer, als sie ursprünglich annahm, aber das wird schon werden.“

„Das Klima ist hier auch ein anderes als in Italien“, meinte Mary verständnisvoll. „Für Geist und Körper ist diese Umstellung sicherlich nicht leicht.“

„Vermutlich nicht“, sagte Georgiana. „Wir können uns das kaum vorstellen, nicht wahr?“

Sie sah zum Herrenhaus hinüber und gewahrte, dass sich diesem ein einsamer Reiter näherte.

„Oh, ich glaube, Gerald kommt gerade zurück!“

Mary folgte Georgianas Blick und sah nun auch, dass es Oberst Fitzwilliam war, der gerade in das Hoftor von Pemberley hineinritt. Zum ersten Mal betrachtete sie ihn eingehender und musste innerlich zugeben, dass er recht gut aussah und sie verstehen konnte, warum Kitty einen solchen Narren an ihm gefressen hatte. Sie selbst jedoch würde seine zuweilen recht forsche und direkte Art, die im Grunde gewiss gut gemeint war, auf die Dauer nicht ertragen können. Und manchmal hatte sie auch den Eindruck, dass Miss Anne es als unangenehm empfand, wenn der Oberst in ihre Nähe kam. Allein seine Anwesenheit bei den abendlichen Zusammenkünften im großen Salon, wo die jungen Damen Gelegenheit hatten, ihre musikalischen Fähigkeiten darzubringen, schien Miss Anne zu stören. Eigentlich sehr bedauerlich, denn Oberst Fitzwilliam schien das Wohlergehen seiner Cousine Anne sehr am Herzen zu liegen. Vermutlich fühlte er sich auch gewissermaßen in der Pflicht, sich nach dem Tod Lady Catherines um deren einziges Kind zu kümmern. Hoffentlich erkannte Miss Anne noch, wie gut ihr Cousin es mit ihr meinte…

 

~~~~~

 

Nachdem Gerald Fitzwilliam sein Pferd den Stallknechten überlassen hatte, eilte er mit der eingepackten Leinwand unter dem Arm umgehend ins Haus und erfuhr von Mrs. Reynolds auf Nachfrage, dass sich Miss Hurst im Atelier befand. Voll freudiger Erregung sprang er beinahe die Stufen ins obere Stockwerk hinauf, denn er konnte es kaum erwarten, sie mit seinem Mitbringsel zu überraschen und sie wieder lächeln zu sehen. Außerdem durfte er davon ausgehen, in diesem Teil des Hauses mit Letty endlich einmal allein zu sein und ihr zu sagen, wie überaus sympathisch sie ihm war und es deshalb unabdingbar sei, ihre weitere gegenseitige Bekanntschaft zu vertiefen.

Diese für ihn selbst überraschende Erkenntnis hatte ihn während des Rückrittes nach Pemberley ereilt, denn die zornige Eifersucht auf den italienischen Adligen, der Lettys Gefühle verletzt hatte, und seine Angst, dass ein anderer Mann sich in London um Georgianas Freundin bemühen und möglicherweise ihr Herz für sich gewinnen könnte, waren auch für ihn mehr als deutliche Anzeichen dafür, dass er in Leticia Hurst verliebt war. Seitdem spürte er das dringende Bedürfnis, ihr seine Gefühle zu offenbaren. Doch gleichzeitig wusste er, dass dies momentan nur in äußerst vorsichtigen Andeutungen möglich war. Letty brauchte Zeit, die er ihr selbstverständlich zubilligen würde. Schließlich wusste er aus eigener Erfahrung, dass dies ein notwendiger Prozess war, um sich von der Enttäuschung zu erholen, die ein anderer einem mehr oder minder bewusst zugefügt hatte. Doch er wollte Letty wenigstens in klaren Worten sagen, dass er stets für sie da sein würde, wenn sie seine Hilfe benötigen sollte, da er sie überaus sympathisch fand und sie unbedingt noch in dieser Wintersaison in London besuchen wolle, nachdem er die dringendsten Angelegenheiten in Kent erledigt hätte. Dies würde vorerst genügen, damit Letty erkannte, dass seine Sympathie, wenngleich zunächst als freundschaftliches Verhältnis verpackt, über das übliche Maß hinausging. Sie konnte sich dann ja Gedanken darüber machen und er hoffte sehr, dass dadurch dieser Guido aus ihrem Herzen allmählich verschwand. Das half dem lieblichen Engel gewiss dabei, sich bald wieder in England heimisch zu fühlen. Vielleicht spürte sie dann ja auch, was er für sie empfand, und eingedenk seiner hervorragenden Reputation konnte sie sich sicher sein, mit ihm keinerlei böse Überraschungen zu erleben.

Endlich war Gerald an der Tür des Ateliers angekommen und blieb einen Augenblick davor stehen. Er spürte, wie heftig sein Herz schlug, und atmete tief durch. Gleich würde er Leticia wieder gegenüberstehen. Doch wie anders fühlte er sich jetzt im Vergleich zu heute Morgen, wo ihm seine Empfindungen für das junge Mädchen noch unbekannt gewesen waren. Er nahm erneut einen tiefen Atemzug, hob dann seine Hand und klopfte laut an die Tür.

„Herein!“, hörte er Lettys wohlklingende Stimme sagen, drückte energisch den Türgriff herunter und trat ungeduldig in den Raum. Wie erstarrt blieb er gleich darauf stehen, denn zwei Augenpaare blickten ihn neugierig an. Das eine gehörte Leticia, das andere Elizabeth. Die beiden standen vor der Staffelei, auf der das fast fertige Bildnis von Mrs. Darcy mit ihrem Söhnchen auf dem Schoß stand. Die Gegenwart Elizabeths machte den Offizier völlig sprachlos, denn sie hätte er am allerwenigsten hier erwartet, pflegte sie nach dem Mittagessen doch eine längere Zeit im Kinderzimmer zu verbringen.

„Wie schön, Sie wiederzusehen, Oberst Fitzwilliam!“, brach die Hausherrin dann endlich das Schweigen und lächelte ihn gewinnend an. „Miss Hurst und ich begannen bereits, uns Sorgen um Sie zu machen. Wir haben Sie beim Mittagessen sehr vermisst. Ich hoffe, es ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja… ja, danke, Mrs. Darcy, ich bin wohlauf“, brachte Gerald darauf verlegen hervor, war jedoch nicht imstande, ihr freundliches Lächeln zu erwidern. „Tut mir leid, dass Sie sich um mich sorgten. Es war nicht meine Absicht, Ihnen Unannehmlichkeiten zu bereiten.“

„Das glaube ich Ihnen aufs Wort“, gab Elizabeth herzlich zurück. „Und wir verzeihen Ihnen gern, nicht wahr, Miss Hurst?“

„Aber natürlich!“, erwiderte Letty heiter und bedachte Gerald dann mit einem strahlenden Blick, aufgrund dessen er sich umgehend wieder fing und ihr Lächeln erwiderte, bei dem ihm ganz warm ums Herz wurde. „Was tragen Sie denn da unter dem Arm, Oberst Fitzwilliam?“

„Die von Ihnen gewünschte Leinwand, meine Liebe“, erwiderte er rasch, ohne seine Augen von ihr zu wenden.

„Oh, wie aufmerksam!“, rief Letty erfreut aus. „Das ist wirklich lieb von Ihnen!“

Elizabeth jedoch, die nicht ahnte, worum es ging, starrte zuerst sie und dann ihn an.

„Sie haben mir ja gar nichts darüber verraten, dass Sie noch ein Ölbild anfertigen wollen“, sagte Mrs. Darcy dann erstaunt zu der jungen Künstlerin.

„Das hätte ich sicherlich noch getan, wenn Oberst Fitzwilliam mir nicht zuvorgekommen wäre und bereits die Leinwand besorgt hätte“, erklärte Letty, die sich sofort wieder der Hausherrin zugewandt hatte. „Miss Catherine erzählte dem Oberst und mir heute Vormittag, dass Miss Mary bald Geburtstag hat, und so kamen wir dann auf die Idee, ein Porträt Ihrer Schwester anzufertigen, Mrs. Darcy. Ich hoffe, Sie haben nichts dagegen?“

Elizabeth lächelte nun wieder und nickte.

„Welch ein hübscher Einfall“, bekräftigte sie den Plan. „Ja, das ist wirklich einmal ein persönliches Geschenk. Aber wie wollen Sie es nur anstellen, meine Schwester Mary dazu zu bringen, Ihnen Modell zu sitzen? Denn so, wie ich sie kenne, wird sie es rundweg ablehnen, weil sie es nicht mag, wenn man um ihre Person großes Aufheben macht.“

„Ja, von dieser Schwierigkeit berichtete uns Miss Catherine auch. Aber keine Sorge, ich bin durchaus in der Lage, aufgrund meiner vielen Skizzen ein Porträt von Miss Mary zu malen. Dies wäre mein Beitrag zu diesem Geschenk, während es Ihrer Schwester Catherine obliegen wird, die schönste Skizze herauszusuchen, aufgrund dessen ich das Gemälde anfertigen werde.“

„Und mein Beitrag zu dem Geschenk besteht darin, die dazugehörige Leinwand zu stiften“, erklärte Gerald rasch, dem es immer noch peinlich war, Elizabeth bei Letty angetroffen zu haben.

„Waren Sie darum so lange unterwegs, Oberst Fitzwilliam?“, fragte Mrs. Darcy interessiert.

„Ja… ja, das trifft zu, Madam“, griff er dies auf, froh darüber, eine solch gute Ausrede für seine lange Abwesenheit von Pemberley dargeboten zu bekommen.

Obwohl Elizabeth spürte, dass er wohl nicht ganz die Wahrheit sprach, bohrte sie nicht weiter. Sie konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie aufgewühlt er heute Vormittag gewesen war, nachdem sie ihn quasi dazu getrieben hatte, ihr seine heimlich gehegte Zuneigung zu offenbaren. Etwas, das er gewiss sofort wieder bereute, nachdem er es einmal ausgesprochen hatte. Und ihr tat es immer noch unendlich leid, ihn dadurch in eine peinliche Lage gebracht zu haben, weil sie sein Verhalten zunächst falsch als Missbilligung ihrer Heirat interpretierte. Doch durch sein merkwürdiges Benehmen ihr gegenüber war ihr unwillkürlich die Erinnerung an Lady Catherine gekommen, welche sie vor dem zweiten Heiratsantrag Williams überraschend in Longbourn besucht und ihr am Ende des Gesprächs prophezeit hatte, dass keiner aus ihrer vornehmen Verwandtschaft ein dermaßen unwürdiges Mädchen wie Miss Elizabeth Bennet, welches ‚die gute Luft von Pemberley durch ihre Anwesenheit verpeste‘, als Gemahlin von Mr. Darcy akzeptieren würde. Nur darum hatte sie Oberst Fitzwilliams Verhalten als absichtliche Kränkung ihrer Person gedeutet, obwohl sie ihn eigentlich besser hätte kennen müssen.

Und da ihr diese Fehlinterpretation und die damit verbundene Peinlichkeit, in die sie einen der besten Freunde ihres Mannes gebracht hatte, sehr leid tat, beschloss sie, über diese ganze Angelegenheit den Schleier des Vergessens zu legen, gegenüber Oberst Fitzwilliam besonders nachsichtig zu sein und ihm so freundlich wie bisher zu begegnen, als ob nichts geschehen wäre.

„Catherine befindet sich augenblicklich im Kinderzimmer“, sagte Elizabeth, um das Thema von vorhin wieder aufzunehmen. „Ich gehe gleich dorthin und sage ihr, dass sie zu Ihnen kommen soll, Miss Hurst.“

„Vielen Dank, Mrs. Darcy“, erwiderte Letty und sah ihr lächelnd nach, während sich der Offizier nur mit einer angedeuteten Neigung seines Hauptes von der Herrin des Hauses verabschiedete. Sobald sie das Zimmer verlassen hatte, wandte sich Letty wieder dem Porträt von Mrs. Darcy und ihrem Sohn zu und betrachtete es mit kritischem Blick. „Nun, Oberst Fitzwilliam, was meinen Sie? Wird dieses Werk unserer geschätzten Gastgeberin gerecht?“

Gerald trat neben die junge Frau, warf einen längeren Blick darauf und schaute dann wieder Georgianas Freundin an.

„Mrs. Darcy ist wundervoll getroffen. Man könnte fast glauben, sie und ihr Sohn seien lebendig“, sagte er anerkennend.

Letty sah nun wieder zu ihm hoch, erfreut über dieses Lob.

„Nun, wollen wir hoffen, dass es Mr. Darcy auch so gut gefällt wie Ihnen!“

„Bestimmt, Miss Letty“, murmelte Gerald, ohne seinen Blick von ihr zu wenden. „Haben Sie sich denn wirklich Sorgen um mich gemacht?“

„Ja, ein wenig. Wir haben uns alle gefragt, wohin sie so plötzlich verschwunden sind. Ich hoffe, es hat nichts mit meinem Verhalten heute Vormittag zu tun. Ich wollte Sie keinesfalls kränken.“

„Das haben Sie nicht. Ich kann durchaus verstehen, wenn man seinen Kummer nicht vor allen Leuten zeigen möchte“, sagte er ernst. „Wenn ich nur wüsste, was ich tun kann, um Ihr Heimweh nach Italien zu lindern.“

„Sie sind wirklich überaus freundlich“, sagte die junge Frau mit warmer Stimme.

„Keineswegs“, widersprach er in leisem Ton. „Ich… ich habe mich auch gesorgt… um Sie, Leticia…“

Miss Hurst errötete leicht und schaute verlegen zu Boden. In diesem Augenblick klopfte es und gleich darauf steckte Kitty ihren Kopf neugierig durch die leicht geöffnete Tür.

„Meine Schwester sagte mir, ich werde hier erwartet“, ließ sie sich vernehmen.

Oberst Fitzwilliam blickte zu ihr hin und auch Letty wandte sich Miss Bennet zu, wobei sie ihr ein Lächeln schenkte und erklärte: „Ja, das ist richtig, Miss Catherine! Bitte, kommen Sie doch herein! Oberst Fitzwilliam war so freundlich, die Leinwand für das Porträt von Miss Mary zu besorgen. Nun müssen Sie mir nur noch helfen, die Skizze herauszusuchen, die Ihrer Meinung nach den Charakter Ihrer Schwester am besten zum Ausdruck bringt. Wir wollen doch ein möglichst persönliches Geschenk für Miss Mary, nicht wahr?“


	25. Chapter 25

Seit dem Tage, an dem Gerald Fitzwilliam mit leichter Verärgerung Elizabeth Darcy seine heimlich gehegten Gefühle für sie zu verstehen gegeben hatte, spürte er zusehends, dass diese Empfindungen rasch abflauten. Mochte es daran liegen, dass etwas einmal Ausgesprochenes die Macht über den Menschen verlor, der ein solch sorgsam gehütetes Geheimnis in sich verborgen hatte, oder an der Art, wie unsensibel Elizabeth mit ihm umgegangen war, Gerald war froh darüber, dass dies geschah. Denn im gleichen Maße, wie die Gegenwart Elizabeths ihm immer gleichgültiger wurde, stieg seine Zuneigung zu Leticia Hurst.

Leider hatte der Offizier bisher keine Gelegenheit gehabt, die junge Dame einmal allein anzutreffen und ihr all das zu sagen, was er sich eigentlich vorgenommen hatte. Und so ahnte Miss Hurst nichts über die Veränderung seiner Gefühle für ihre Person, sondern glaubte immer noch, er wolle vor allem wegen seines Freundes näher mit ihr bekannt werden.

Nichtsdestotrotz machte es Leticia äußerst verlegen, dass Georgiana glaubte, Oberst Fitzwilliam sei in sie verliebt. Nachdem sie dies aus dem Munde der Freundin vernommen hatte, war ihr während des Mittagessens an jenem Tag, da der Offizier nicht daran teilnahm, sondern ohne Erklärung einfach fortgeritten war, zum ersten Male aufgefallen, dass nicht nur Georgiana Darcy diese Vermutung hegte, sondern wohl auch Felicitas Fitzwilliam. Diese bemerkte nämlich mit einem merkwürdig wissenden Lächeln, dass kleinere Streitigkeiten unter Verliebten schon einmal vorkommen konnten, jedoch erfahrungsgemäß ebenso rasch wieder vergingen und die Versöhnung desto schöner ausfiel. Letty lächelte daraufhin höflich, zog es jedoch vor, keine Antwort zu geben, sondern sich ihrer Mahlzeit zuzuwenden. Natürlich konnte sie sich an einer Hand abzählen, dass Mrs. Fitzwilliam dies als Eingeständnis ihrer Vermutung, ihr Schwager und sie seien ineinander verliebt, interpretieren würde. Da Letty davon ausging, dass auch Oberst Fitzwilliam, wenn er davon je erfuhr, dies als absurd von sich weisen würde, hielt sie es für besser, überhaupt nicht auf derlei Bemerkungen einzugehen, was wohl auch im Sinne des Offiziers war. Ihre Zeit in Pemberley ging ohnehin allmählich ihrem Ende zu und in etwa drei Wochen würden sie alle nach London zurückkehren, wo Mrs. Fitzwilliam gewiss allerlei Neuigkeiten erfuhr, die sie ihre fragwürdige Annahme über das vermeintliche Liebespaar sicherlich bald vergessen ließ, vor allem, da der Oberst zu diesem Zeitpunkt längst mit Miss de Bourg und Miss Mary Bennet in Kent weilte und sie ihn bestimmt so bald nicht wieder zu Gesicht bekam.

Und um weiteren Spekulationen über Oberst Fitzwilliam und sich keine Nahrung mehr zu geben, war Leticia ihm, so weit es ihr möglich war, aus dem Weg gegangen. Dabei traf es sich überaus gut, dass sie nach Fertigstellung des Gemäldes von Mrs. Darcy mit ihrem Sohn, welches nun die Familiengalerie im obersten Stockwerk schmückte, sofort damit begann, an dem Porträt von Miss Mary zu arbeiten, denn bis zu deren Geburtstag blieben ihr nur noch zwei Wochen Zeit.

Und während Leticia Hurst, nichtsahnend, welche Zuneigung Gerald Fitzwilliam für sie hegte, den Großteil ihrer Zeit mit dem gemeinsamen vormittäglichen Tanzunterricht für Miss Anne und nachmittags im Atelier verbrachte, genoss Kitty Bennet es sehr, den Oberst fast ganz allein für sich zu haben, wenn man einmal davon absah, dass Georgiana ihren Cousin und sie immer bei den gemeinsamen Ausritten begleitete und sie seine Gesellschaft bei den letzten Ausflügen mit allen anderen teilen musste. Aber in Georgiana sah Kitty keine Konkurrenz, denn sie war ja nur eine Verwandte des von ihr angebeteten Offiziers. Vielmehr empfand sie deren Anwesenheit als wohltuende Ergänzung, um nicht in Gefahr zu geraten, mit Gerald ins Gerede zu kommen.

Nachdem sich der Oberst an jenem Nachmittag, da Lizzy sie ins Atelier zu Miss Hurst geschickt hatte, um eine Skizze auszuwählen, die das Wesen von Mary am besten wiedergab, bei ihr für sein plötzliches Verschwinden entschuldigt und ihr glaubhaft erklärt hatte, er sei einfach gedankenlos aufgebrochen, um die Leinwand für das Geschenk ihrer Schwester Mary zu besorgen, ohne sich zu verabschieden, war sie wieder völlig mit ihm ausgesöhnt. Ja, sie erblickte in seinem Verhalten sogar den Wunsch, vor allem ihr gefällig zu sein, was sie wieder einmal in ihrer Vermutung bestätigte, dass Gerald ihre Gefühle tatsächlich erwidere, und erwartete seitdem täglich seine Liebeserklärung und einen Heiratsantrag. Dass dies bisher nicht erfolgt war, obwohl seitdem mehr als eine Woche vergangen war, entmutigte Kitty in ihrer Zuversicht keineswegs. Vielmehr schob sie es einerseits auf den Umstand, dass Gerald bisher keine Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, mit ihr allein zu sein, und anderseits darauf, dass er damit vielleicht bis zum Erntedankfest warten wollte, damit er gleich, wenn sie seinen Antrag angenommen hatte, ihre Verlobung verkünden konnte. Und je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto wahrscheinlicher schien ihr dieses Szenario zu werden, denn Oberst Fitzwilliam wirkte seit einigen Tagen so überaus vergnügt und gelöst, wie sie ihn noch nie erlebt hatte. Er lachte, er scherzte und hatte eines Abends sogar einmal ihre Schwester Mary übermütig dazu aufgefordert, mit ihm zu tanzen, während sie selbst ein schottisches Stück auf dem Flügel spielte. Zu dumm, dass Mary sich dabei zierte, so dass sich schließlich Georgiana erbarmte, mit ihrem Cousin zu tanzen. Ach, Mary konnte einem manchmal schon auf die Nerven gehen. Kitty hatte sogar zuweilen den Eindruck, dass ihre Schwester noch schwieriger geworden war, seit sie den Großteil ihrer Zeit mit Miss de Bourgh verbrachte. Oh, sie beneidete den Oberst nicht darum, seine spröde Cousine Anne, die keinerlei Spaß zu verstehen schien, nach Rosings zurückbegleiten zu müssen. Im Vergleich mit dieser humorlosen, kleinen Person wirkte Mary fast wie ein lebensfroher Mensch. Sie sollte wirklich lieber nicht mit Miss de Bourgh nach Rosings fahren, um nicht auch so langweilig zu werden wie diese. Zwar war Mary schon immer ruhig und unauffällig gewesen, doch sie spielte hervorragend Klavier, konnte sich über viele Dinge mit anderen unterhalten und tanzte auf Bällen zuweilen auch mit diversen Herren, wenn diese sie denn einmal aufforderten. Umso unverständlich war es Kitty daher, dass Mary, die nach eigenem Bekunden den Oberst doch für einen Ehrenmann hielt, nicht einmal im vertrauten Kreis mit diesem tanzen wollte.

Kitty beschloss, Mary von ihrem Plan, die Einladung nach Rosings von Miss de Bourgh anzunehmen und dort eine längere Zeit zu verweilen, abzubringen, sobald erst einmal das Erntedankfest vorbei war. Wenn danach nämlich ihre Verlobung mit Gerald verkündet worden war, was so gewiss erfolgen würde wie das Amen in der Kirche, könnte sie Mary bestimmt leicht davon überzeugen, dass sie ihre Hilfe bei den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen dringend benötigen würde und sie zudem eine ihrer Brautjungfern sein müsste. Sollte sich Miss de Bourgh doch eine andere Gesellschaft suchen als die ihrer Schwester Mary! Warum holte sie sich beispielsweise nicht Charlotte Collins ins Haus, die doch fast in unmittelbarer Nachbarschaft zu ihr lebte? Mary jedenfalls war viel zu schade, um bei dieser Anne de Bourgh auf deren Schloss zu versauern. Sobald sie erst einmal mit Gerald verheiratet wäre, würde sie sich der Aufgabe annehmen, auch für Mary einen guten Ehemann zu suchen, um Mama zu entlasten. Vielleicht halfen ihr dabei sogar Georgiana und Letty, die doch ganz reizende junge Damen waren und die sie beide ebenfalls bereits zu ihren Brautjungfern auserkoren hatte.

Kaum zu glauben, dass Leticia Hurst so liebenswert und hilfsbereit war, da ihr Bruder sich die grässliche Louisa zur Ehefrau auserkoren hatte. Im Umkehrschluss bedeutete dies, dass Mr. Hurst wahrscheinlich auch ein ganz angenehmer Mensch war, obwohl sie das nie so empfunden hatte. Aber ihre Familie hatte kaum etwas mit ihm zu tun gehabt und wenn er den Bennets begegnete, so verhielt er sich mit höflicher Freundlichkeit, wenn er auch immer ein wenig distanziert wirkte. Nun ja, vielleicht war er schüchtern und stand in Wirklichkeit unter dem Pantoffel von Louisa, diesem Drachen!

Kitty kicherte ein bisschen, als sie sich dies bildlich vorstellte, und dachte dann wieder an die nette Schwester von Mr. Hurst. Welch hübsche Idee von Letty, ihr den Vorschlag zu unterbreiten, von Mary ein Porträt als persönliches Geburtstagsgeschenk anzufertigen. Und Letty wollte nicht einmal etwas von ihrem Taschengeld annehmen, sondern hatte gemeint, sie müsse nur die passende Skizze von Mary heraussuchen, damit sie sie malen könnte. Dann wäre es ein gemeinsames Geschenk von ihnen beiden und Oberst Fitzwilliam. Nein, auf eine solch hübsche Idee konnte nur Letty Hurst kommen! Gewiss hatte auch diese längst gemerkt, welche Zuneigung zwischen Gerald und ihr bestand, und wollte das Band zwischen ihnen durch diesen Vorschlag unterstützen. Ein gemeinsames Geschenk für Mary von Gerald und ihr, angefertigt durch ihre gemeinsame gute Freundin Leticia Hurst. Oh, Mary würde Augen machen!

Es bereitete Kitty wirklich ein ungemeines Vergnügen, sich das Gesicht Marys auszumalen, wenn man ihr als Geschenk ein Porträt ihrer selbst präsentierte, zumal außer Oberst Fitzwilliam, Miss Hurst, Lizzy und ihr niemand etwas davon wusste. Es war nämlich gar nicht so einfach, Mary zu überraschen und sprachlos zu machen… und das würde sie zweifellos sein, wenn sie ihr eigenes Porträt erhielt!

Während Kitty sich in dieser Weise Marys Geburtstag und ihre baldige Verlobung ausmalte, hatte sich ihre drittälteste Schwester nach dem Gespräch mit Georgiana an jenem Nachmittag im Park ihren eigenen gedanklichen Betrachtungen über Oberst Fitzwilliam hingegeben und diese aufgrund ihrer genaueren Beobachtungen seiner Person im Zusammenhang mit ihrer Schwester Elizabeth mittlerweile ergänzt. Demnach war sie der festen Überzeugung, dass der Offizier wohl anfangs noch ein wenig in Lizzy verliebt gewesen sein musste, denn seine Verlegenheit, seine heimlichen Blicke zu Mrs. Darcy (wenn diese gerade woanders hinsah) und sein offensichtliches Abwenden von ihr, sobald sie einmal ein Gespräch mit ihm suchte oder sich ihm einfach nur näherte, waren klar erkennbare Anzeichen dafür gewesen. Doch seit jenem Tag, da Miss Hurst einfach von der Gartengesellschaft verschwunden war und er es ihr wenige Minuten später gleichtat, wirkte er wie umgewandelt. Zwar verhielt er sich noch ein oder zwei Tage lang in Lizzys Gegenwart verlegen, aber bald schon normalisierte sich sein Benehmen ihr gegenüber und er behandelte sie zusehends wie eine nette Verwandte, die ihm zwar angenehm war, aber ansonsten nicht interessierte. Dafür schien er sich desto mehr Leticia Hurst zuzuwenden, von der er ohnehin sehr viel zu halten schien, da er von Anfang an ein Loblied auf die junge Dame sang. Doch seine bisherige Sympathie für Miss Letty schien sich vertieft zu haben, denn Mary vermeinte immer öfter ein strahlendes Leuchten in seinen Augen zu erkennen, sobald Georgianas Freundin den Raum betrat. Neidlos räumte Mary sich selbst gegenüber ein, dass Georgiana ihren Cousin tatsächlich besser einschätzen konnte als sie, denn es sah mittlerweile ganz danach aus, als sei Oberst Fitzwilliam wirklich in Miss Hurst verliebt. Ob Leticia dies erwiderte war jedoch nicht zu erkennen. Sie verhielt sich ihm gegenüber so freundlich und heiter wie immer und Mary bewunderte Georgianas Freundin für deren gleichbleibende, liebenswürdige Art. Miss Letty war wirklich eine formvollendete junge Dame mit tadellosen Manieren und sie konnte deshalb gut verstehen, dass sich Männer leicht in sie verliebten. Natürlich wünschte sie ihr, dass sie ihr Glück fand, denn sie hatte Letty sehr gern und auch Miss Anne schätzte Georgianas Freundin derart, dass sie sie bereits nach Rosings eingeladen hatte, um ihre Bekanntschaft zu vertiefen. Natürlich sei ihr deren Mutter, Mrs. Edith Hurst, ebenso willkommen und sie würde sich freuen, sie kennenzulernen. Miss Letty bedankte sich herzlich für die Ehre dieser Einladung, wollte dies ihrer Mutter gerne überbringen, konnte aber nicht versprechen, noch in diesem Jahr nach Rosings zu kommen. Miss Anne hatte dafür Verständnis und versicherte der jungen Dame, dass sie ihr jederzeit willkommen sei, womit Miss Letty ganz zufrieden schien.

Mary freute sich auch darüber, dass der Kummer, der Miss Letty plagte, wohl allmählich verging, denn obwohl sie Georgianas Freundin noch hin und wieder abends weinen hörte, geschah dies wenigstens nicht mehr täglich. Vielleicht hing es mit der Bewunderung von Oberst Fitzwilliam für ihre Person zusammen, denn Miss Letty, die von Mary als ziemlich klug eingeschätzt wurde, musste dies natürlich längst bemerkt haben. Und was immer sich hinter dem Kummer der jungen Dame verbarg, die aufrichtige Bewunderung Oberst Fitzwilliams tat ihr sicherlich gut.

Doch obwohl Mary den Offizier sympathisch fand und ihn für einen ehrlichen Menschen hielt, fand sie seine Bewunderung und Verliebtheit in Miss Hurst äußerst fragwürdig. Konnten das wirklich echte Gefühle sein, die er Georgianas hübscher Freundin entgegenbrachte, wenn er kurz zuvor noch immer ihre Schwester Elizabeth angeschwärmt hatte? Oder waren Männer im Allgemeinen wetterwendische Wesen?

Sie sinnierte eine längere Zeit darüber, erinnerte sich an die erste Begegnung Mr. Darcys mit ihrer Schwester Elizabeth und daran, dass er am Anfang ihrer Bekanntschaft so hochmütig war, dass er nicht einmal mit Lizzy tanzen wollte. Wie und warum er sich dann zum Positiven veränderte, wusste sie freilich nicht, doch dass es mit dem guten Charakter ihrer zweitältesten Schwester zusammenhing, den er irgendwann erkannt haben musste, stand für Mary außer Zweifel.

Charles Bingley hingegen hatte sehr lange gezögert, bis er Jane endlich seine Liebe gestanden und um ihre Hand angehalten hatte. Nun gut, Charles war ein liebenswerter Mensch und es war offensichtlich, dass er sich sofort in Jane verliebt hatte, nachdem Sir William sie miteinander bekannt machte. Er hatte eben ein wenig länger gebraucht, bis er den Mut zu seinem Heiratsantrag fand. Charles war nicht wetterwendisch, besaß jedoch zwei intrigante Schwestern, die bestimmt versucht hatten, ihn und Jane auseinanderzubringen. Doch seine Liebe zu ihrer ältesten Schwester war stärker als das Intrigenspiel und hatte nicht verhindern können, dass daraus eine gute Ehe wurde.

Aber wie stand es eigentlich mit William Collins, ihrem Cousin? Sie hatte sich gleich zu ihm hingezogen gefühlt, als er bei ihnen in Longbourn ankam, um sich mit Vater zu versöhnen. Doch obwohl sie alles tat, um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, ihn in Gespräche über Theologie verwickelte und sich bereit erklärt hatte, ihm die Umgebung zu zeigen, beachtete er sie kaum. Dann machte er Lizzy nach dem Ball in Netherfield einen Heiratsantrag und – als diese ablehnte – war er kurze Zeit später plötzlich mit Charlotte Lucas verlobt. Offensichtlich gefiel ihm die Tochter ihrer Nachbarn besser als eine seiner Cousinen. Sie hatte das schweren Herzens akzeptiert, doch wenn sie jetzt darüber nachdachte, konnte sie nicht umhin sich zu fragen, wie aufrichtig Mr. Collins‘ Liebe zu Charlotte sein konnte, wenn er kurz zuvor doch Lizzy um ihre Hand gebeten hatte. Aber vielleicht hatte er ihrer Schwester diesen Antrag auch nur anstandshalber gemacht, weil er es als seine Pflicht betrachtete, um auf diese Weise Vaters Besitz wenigstens eine ihrer Schwestern zukommen zu lassen. Womöglich hatte Lizzy dies durchschaut und ihn daher abgewiesen, ihm dadurch vielleicht einen Gefallen getan, weil sie insgeheim erkannte, dass Mr. Collins Gefallen an Charlotte Lucas gefunden hatte.

Froh darüber, ihren guten Eindruck von Mr. Collins nicht in Frage stellen zu müssen, resümierte Mary schließlich, dass das Heiraten eine äußerst komplizierte Angelegenheit sei, Männer unverständliche Wesen waren und ihr fester Entschluss, niemals eine Ehe eingehen zu wollen, die beste Entscheidung war, die sie jemals getroffen hatte…

 

~~~~~

 

Als schließlich der Morgen des 2. September anbrach, versprach es ein sonniger Tag zu werden. Als Mary erwachte, sich aus dem Bett erhob und ans Fenster trat, wo sie die Übergardinen beiseite schob, um auf den schönen Park von Pemberley zu blicken, in dem Lizzy auf ihren Wunsch hin heute Nachmittag ein Picknick veranstalten würde, fühlte sie sich aufgrund dessen irgendwie vom Himmel beschenkt, obwohl sie es eigentlich nicht mochte, im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen. Aber Lizzy wollte ihr zu Ehren unbedingt heute eine Geburtstagsfeier veranstalten und so hatte sie endlich nachgegeben und ein Picknick vorgeschlagen. Erfahrungsgemäß bildeten sich dabei immer kleinere Gesprächsgrüppchen, so dass nicht zu befürchten war, man würde ein allzu großes Aufsehen um ihre Person machen. Doch bis dahin war ja noch etwas Zeit und die meisten schliefen um diese frühe Uhrzeit noch, so dass sie wenigstens in Ruhe frühstücken konnte.

Nachdem sie sich auf diese Weise gedanklich auf den bevorstehenden Tagesablauf vorbereitet hatte, widmete sich Mary ihrer Morgentoilette und zog sich dann ihr Lieblingskleid an. Es war ein hellgelbes, leicht geblümtes Sommerkleid, das sie einst von Jane geerbt hatte und nur an besonderen Tagen wie diesem anzog. Mit einem Gefühl großen Wohlbefindens ging Mary dann nach unten in das Esszimmer, in dem man auch das Frühstück einzunehmen pflegte. Genau wie sie sich gedacht hatte, befand sich niemand in diesem Raum, obwohl bereits Frühstücksgedecke von dem feinsten Porzellangeschirr, das die Darcys besaßen, auf dem Tisch standen. In der Mitte desselben prangte heute in einer hohen, breiten Vase ein überaus prächtiger Strauß Sonnenblumen, die Mary sehr liebte.

Ein strahlendes Lächeln glitt über Marys Antlitz und betrachtete eine Weile still und gerührt das von ihrer Schwester Lizzy so liebevoll zusammengestellte Frühstücksarrangement für sie. Endlich meldete sich ihr Magen und die junge Dame betätigte die auf dem Tisch befindliche Klingel, worauf einer der Bediensteten gleich darauf kam und sie nach ihren Wünschen fragte. Mary wollte zur Feier des Tages eine heiße Schokolade trinken, anstatt des üblichen schwarzen Tee’s, und äußerte zudem die Bitte, nach einem weichgekochten Ei und einem Brötchen. Wenn man schon einmal Geburtstag hatte, konnte man ruhig etwas anspruchsvoller sein als sonst. Der Diener entfernte sich und Mary lehnte sich zufrieden in dem bequemen Stuhl zurück, um sich erneut an dem schönen Sonnenblumenstrauß sattzusehen und die Stille zu genießen, die gerade noch im Hause herrschte. Sie empfand diesen Tag als ganz besonders, weil es das erste Mal war, dass sie ihren Geburtstag nicht in Longbourn und ohne ihre Eltern feierte. Nun ja, auf das Gejammer ihrer Mutter, dass sie bereits zwanzig wurde und immer noch nicht verlobt war, konnte sie verzichten, und Papa hatte sich immer gleich nach seiner Gratulation entweder in sein Arbeitszimmer oder seine Bibliothek verzogen.

Mary seufzte zufrieden. Außer Lydia waren alle ihre Schwestern bei ihr, was trotz Kittys zuweilen albernen Geschwätzes ein recht angenehmes Zusammensein zu werden versprach. Denn Mary ging davon aus, dass William Darcy und seine Familienangehörigen nebst Georgianas Freundin und Charles Bingley sich nach einem kurzen geselligen Zusammensein am Nachmittag bei dem geplanten Picknick bald zurückziehen und die Schwestern unter sich feiern lassen würden. Alles in allem erwartete Mary daher einen sehr ruhigen, harmonischen Tag und freute sich schon ein bisschen darauf.

Endlich kam der Diener mit dem gewünschten Frühstück wieder und stellte alles für sie hin. Mary bedankte sich freundlich und genoss dann in Ruhe ihr Frühstück. Danach erhob sie sich und beschloss, einen kleinen Spaziergang zu dem kleinen See zu machen und sich dort ein Weilchen aufzuhalten. Vielleicht begegnete sie dabei ja Miss Letty, die sie manchmal am Morgen dort zeichnend angetroffen hatte, und könnte dieser ein wenig bei ihrer interessanten Tätigkeit zusehen.

~~~

Mary konnte nicht ahnen, dass sie vom Fenster des großen Salons von ihrer Schwester Elizabeth beobachtet wurde, die sich noch am gestrigen Abend, nachdem Mary bereits zu Bett gegangen war, heimlich sehr spät mit Jane, Kitty, Georgiana und Anne verabredet hatte, um einen großen Geburtstagstisch für Mary aufzubauen, auf dem man die Geschenke für sie gelegt hatte. Neben den großen Paketen mit den neuen Kleidungsstücken befanden sich darauf auch einige kleinere, die Geschenke von Georgiana, Anne sowie den Ehepaaren Bingley und Fitzwilliam enthielten.

Elizabeth malte sich das ungläubige Gesicht Marys aus, wenn diese später zurückkehrte und ein Diener sie in den großen Salon bringen würde. Doch zuvor galt es jetzt noch, die restlichen Vorbereitungen zu treffen, die sie mit allen anderen abgesprochen hatte.

Elizabeth läutete nach einem Bediensteten und als jener erschien, wies sie ihn an, dafür zu sorgen, dass man alle ihre Gäste sowie Miss Darcy weckte. Denn niemand von ihnen wollte es sich entgehen lassen dabeizusein, wenn man Miss Mary überraschte. Ihr Mann selbst war wie immer bereits aufgestanden, um noch einige notwendige Korrespondenz zu erledigen und würde selbstverständlich später den Geburtstag seiner jungen Schwägerin mitfeiern. Er hatte ihr gestern Abend, als sie allein waren, unter vier Augen nahegelegt, ihre Eltern Anfang Oktober einzuladen, damit sie erstens ihren kleinen Enkel endlich einmal wiedersahen und zweitens, um ihnen behutsam Marys Entschluss beizubringen, zukünftig bei einer vornehmen Dame als Gesellschafterin zu arbeiten. Natürlich rechnete er damit, dass ihre Mutter deswegen zunächst ein großes Theater machte und hysterisch wurde, weshalb er es auch für besser hielt, dass dies alles hier in Pemberley stattfand, wo sich während dieser Zeit keine Gäste mehr im Hause befanden und Georgiana glücklicherweise in London bei ihren Verwandten weilte. Auf diese Weise konnte Mrs. Bennet ihre Familie nicht blamieren und Mr. Bennet, der nach einer Weile sicherlich davon zu überzeugen sei, dass an Marys Wunsch nichts Verwerfliches war, würde sein Gesicht waren. Gemeinsam müssten sie dann nur noch daran arbeiten, Mrs. Bennet zu beruhigen und dazu zu bringen, die Entscheidung ihrer Tochter zu akzeptieren. Denn William ging genau wie sie davon aus, dass Mr. Bennet Mary seine Zustimmung zu ihrer Tätigkeit nicht verweigern würde.

~~~

Leticia Hurst saß tatsächlich am See auf einer Bank, doch diesmal ohne ihren Zeichenblock. Sie wandte sich lächelnd um und erhob sich, als Mary erschien und ihr einen >Guten Morgen< wünschte. Die junge Dame hatte das Geburtstagskind bereits erwartet, denn Elizabeth hatte sie vor zwei Tagen unter vier Augen gebeten, ihre Schwester Mary am heutigen Morgen mindestens eine Stunde lang vom Hause fernzuhalten, damit man in Pemberley Zeit hatte, um die restliche Geburtstagsüberraschung für Miss Mary aufzubauen. Deren Porträt war vor drei Tagen fertig geworden und Mrs. Darcy wollte es mitsamt der Staffelei in den großen Salon neben den Geburtstagstisch ihrer Schwester stellen lassen, während sie diese hier beschäftigen sollte.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Mary“, begrüßte Letty, die selbstverständlich versprochen hatte, Elizabeths Wunsch zu erfüllen, die mittlere Bennet-Tochter und reichte ihr mit strahlendem Lächeln eine Hand. „Die herzlichsten Glückwünsche zum Geburtstag, meine Liebe, und dass sich Ihre sehnlichsten Träume erfüllen mögen.“

„Danke, Miss Letty!“, erwiderte Mary und drückte dankbar die Hand von Georgianas Freundin. „Sind Sie schon lange auf? Und wo haben Sie heute Ihren Zeichenblock gelassen?“

„Nun, ich denke, ich muss mich einige Tage lang ein wenig ausruhen, denn ich habe in der letzten Zeit wohl ein wenig zu viel des Guten getan“, erklärte Letty. „Es ist doch auch mal schön, einfach nur hier zu sitzen und die Landschaft zu genießen, finden Sie nicht auch?“

„Oh ja, es ist wundervoll hier“, seufzte Mary und setzte sich nun gemeinsam mit Miss Hurst auf die Bank vor dem See zurück. Sie ließ ihren Blick über die weite Landschaft schweifen, atmete genüsslich die gute Luft ein und meinte dann an Letty gewandt: „Ich werde Pemberley bestimmt ein wenig vermissen, wenn ich wieder fort bin, denn es ist meiner Meinung nach einer der schönsten Orte Englands und mein Aufenthalt hier wird immer eine meiner liebsten Erinnerungen sein.“

„Mrs. Darcy erzählte mir, dass Sie Miss Anne auf deren Landsitz nach Rosings begleiten werden.“

„Ja, das ist richtig! Und ich freue mich auch ein wenig darauf, denn es soll dort auch sehr schön sein. Jedenfalls behauptet dies mein Cousin, der in Hunsfort Pfarrer ist, immer wieder und es gibt für mich keinen Grund, an seinen Worten zu zweifeln.“

„Nun, dann haben Sie ja immerhin einen Verwandten in Ihrer Nähe, Miss Mary.“

„Nicht nur! Mein Cousin ist seit fast zwei Jahren mit der ältesten Tochter unseres Nachbarn verheiratet, mit der ich befreundet bin. Natürlich beabsichtige ich, die beiden zu besuchen, denn ich habe sie lange nicht mehr gesehen.“

„Das wird sicherlich ein nettes Wiedersehen“, meinte Letty.

„Ja, das denke ich auch“, gab Mary ein wenig zögerlich zu. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihr tatsächlich gefiel, Charlotte als Ehefrau an der Seite von Mr. Collins zu sehen, obwohl sie eingesehen hatte, dass es wohl Gottes Wille sein musste, dass die beiden ein Paar waren.

„Freuen Sie sich schon auf das Picknick heute Nachmittag?“, ließ Letty sich wieder vernehmen, um das Gespräch fortzusetzen. Mary sah nun wieder zu ihrer Sitznachbarin und nickte leicht.

„Ja, es wird sicherlich ganz nett und so, wie es aussieht, spielt sogar das Wetter dabei mit“, sagte Mary. „Es ist übrigens das erste Mal, dass ich meinen Geburtstag nicht zu Hause feiere. Ich muss gestehen, dass es sich für mich ein wenig seltsam anfühlt.“

„Das verstehe ich, und sicherlich vermissen Sie Ihre Eltern dabei, nicht wahr?“

„Nein, eigentlich nicht! All meine Schwestern sind ja hier und dass Elizabeth ein kleines Fest für mich organisiert, stellt für meine Mutter eine erfreuliche Entlastung dar.“

Mary blickte einen Moment lang auf den See und schwieg, ohne dass Miss Hurst sie dabei störte. Endlich schaute sie Georgianas Freundin wieder an und fragte: „Wie war es eigentlich für Sie, jahrelang im Ausland zu weilen?“

„Anfangs fühlte es sich so an, als ob man auf eine Ferienreise geht“, antwortete Letty. „Und es war ja zunächst auch so. Natürlich ist es interessant, Städte wie Wien, Paris, Amsterdam, Florenz und Rom zu besuchen. Aber irgendwann bemerkt man, dass diese Ferienreise einfach zu lange dauert und bekommt Heimweh. Es war manchmal nicht leicht für mich gewesen, doch meine Mutter bestand darauf, dass ich all diese Orte einmal persönlich sehe, um meinen Bildungshorizont zu erweitern. Doch ich habe natürlich meinen Bruder und einige meiner Freunde und Bekannten vermisst, mit denen ich nur brieflich Kontakt halten konnte. Irgendwann schlief auch diese Korrespondenz ein, denn viele meiner Freundinnen sind inzwischen verheiratet und haben kaum noch Zeit, regelmäßig zu schreiben, da mit der Hochzeit und der Mutterschaft neue Aufgaben auf sie zukommen. Die Einzige, mit der ich bis letztes Jahr noch Kontakt hatte, war Georgiana Darcy. Doch dann erhielt ich auch von ihr keine Briefe mehr und nahm an, dass sie den Kontakt ebenfalls abgebrochen hat. Es machte mich sehr traurig.“

„Merkwürdig, das passt so gar nicht zu Miss Darcy“, murmelte Mary und runzelte die Stirn.

„Als ich ihr auf dem Ball im Hause meines Bruders wiederbegegnete, erfuhr ich ja auch, dass es sich keinesfalls so verhielt“, klärte Letty ihre Gesprächspartnerin auf. „Sie hat meine Briefe nicht mehr bekommen und dachte, ich hätte den Kontakt abgebrochen.“

„Das klingt wirklich seltsam.“

„Ja, das finde ich auch, aber bisher habe ich keine Erklärung für diese Sache. Meine Mutter meint, dass die italienische Post daran schuld sei, aber ich kann das einfach nicht recht glauben.“

„Vielleicht hat irgendjemand ihre Briefe abgefangen“, meinte Mary ernst. „Gibt es möglicherweise jemanden, der Ihnen schaden will, Miss Letty?“

„Nein… nein, ich wüsste niemanden“, meinte die Angesprochene und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Wer sollte mir schon schaden wollen und was hätte derjenige überhaupt davon, meine Briefe an meine Freundin Georgiana abzufangen? Es sind doch nur private Mitteilungen, nichts Politisches oder Geschäftliches.“

„Aber die Seltsamkeit dieses Vorkommnisses ist nicht zu leugnen“, sagte Mary. „Natürlich kann es mal passieren, dass ein oder zwei Briefe verlorengehen, aber dass Miss Darcy gar keine Briefe mehr von Ihnen erhielt ist doch ziemlich ungewöhnlich. Bitte, überlegen Sie, Miss Letty: Gibt es jemanden, der ein Interesse daran haben könnte, dass Sie keinerlei Kontakt mehr mit Ihrer Freundin pflegen?“

„Mir kommt allein diese Frage völlig absurd vor, Miss Mary – bitte verzeihen Sie! Aber wen interessieren schon die harmlosen Briefe zweier junger Mädchen, die weit entfernt voneinander wohnen? Die eine in Italien, die andere im heimischen England.“

„Und Ihnen fällt wirklich niemand ein, der Ihren Kontakt mit Miss Darcy unterbinden wollte?“

„Warum sollte jemand das tun?“

„Wer weiß? Vielleicht, weil er fürchtete, Miss Darcy könnte Ihnen irgendetwas mitteilen, was keinesfalls in seinem Interesse ist. Möglicherweise war unter Ihren Bekannten in Italien jemand, der etwas zu verbergen hatte, das ein schlechtes Licht auf ihn wirft“, mutmaßte Mary in aller Unschuld und bemerkte nicht, dass Leticia aufgrund dieser Vermutungen plötzlich erstarrte und blass wurde. Doch sie fing sich rasch wieder und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Wollen wir eine Runde um den See spazieren gehen, Miss Mary?“

Das Geburtstagskind war klug genug, um aus Lettys Verhalten zu schließen, dass dieser das Thema äußerst unangenehm war und sie es keineswegs fortzusetzen beabsichtigte. Mary akzeptierte dies und erklärte sich mit dem Vorschlag von Georgianas Freundin einverstanden. Schließlich brachte es nichts, darüber zu sinnieren, aus welchem Grunde der Briefkontakt zwischen den Misses Darcy und Hurst abgebrochen war. Die beiden hatten sich in London wiedergefunden und ihre Freundschaft erneuert, so dass die Vergangenheit irrelevant war. Und außerdem hatte Mary ja selbst ihre eigenen Probleme, mit denen sie sich auseinandersetzen musste. Es verwunderte sie insbesondere, dass ihre Eltern ihr auf ihre Bitte, Miss de Bourgh nach Rosings begleiten zu dürfen, immer noch nicht geantwortet hatten. Nichtsdestotrotz würde sie nach dem Erntedankfest mit Miss Anne dorthin fahren, egal, welche Konsequenzen das hatte. Doch vermutlich war alles halb so schlimm. Mary konnte sich nämlich einerseits nicht vorstellen, dass Vater ein großes Drama daraus machte, wenn sie ohne seine Erlaubnis einfach eine Freundin besuchte, und andererseits hatte sie nie das Gefühl gehabt, ihm wichtig zu sein. Doch Mutter… nun, sobald diese sich von ihrem hysterischen Anfall erholt hatte, würde sie sich schon darein schicken, dass Mary erstmal nicht nach Hause kam und daher an abendlichen Gesellschaften in ihrer Nachbarschaft nicht mehr teilnehmen konnte. Welch erfreulicher Gedanke, diesen Teil des Lebens abgeschlossen zu haben…

~~~

Der Spaziergang um den See dauerte etwas mehr als eine Stunde und so blieb Elizabeth genügend Zeit, ihre Vorbereitungen mit Hilfe ihrer beiden Schwestern und Georgianas abzuschließen. Charles Bingley und Oberst Fitzwilliam waren so freundlich, aus dem Atelier das inzwischen getrocknete Öl-Porträt von Mary sowie die Staffelei hinunterzutragen und neben dem Geburtstagstisch aufzubauen. Danach verhüllte Elizabeth es mit einem langen, weichen Tuch und nahm dann mit allen noch eine kleine Erfrischung im Esszimmer ein, bis eines ihrer Dienstmädchen meldete, dass sich Miss Bennet und Miss Hurst wieder dem Hause näherten.

Sofort erhoben sich alle und eilten in den großen Salon zurück, um ihre Positionen einzunehmen. Elizabeth folgte ihnen als Letzte, da sie dem Dienstmädchen die Anweisung erteilte, Miss Bennet gleich bei ihrer Ankunft in den großen Salon zu bitten, da sie sie zu sprechen wünsche.

Nichtsahnend betrat Mary zusammen mit Leticia ein wenig später das Haus und wollte schon nach oben gehen, um sich ein wenig frisch zu machen, als eben jenes Dienstmädchen auf Miss Bennet zutrat und ihr die Nachricht ihrer Herrin überbrachte. Ein wenig verwundert hob Mary ihre Brauen, denn sie konnte sich nicht denken, was Lizzy von ihr wollte. Einen Augenblick später vermutete sie, es könne nur darum gehen, dass ihre zweitälteste Schwester ihr zum Geburtstag gratulieren und ein kleines Geschenk überreichen wollte. In Erwartung von nichts anderem begab sich Mary also auf den Weg in den großen Salon. Doch kaum hatte sie die Tür geöffnet und den Raum betreten, wurde sie von einem Geburtstagsständchen mittels Harfe und Klavier begrüßt, welche von Georgiana und Kitty gespielt wurden, während Lizzy und Jane zusammen mit ihren Ehemännern und den Gästen dies gesanglich begleiteten. Vor Staunen blieb Mary der Mund einen Moment lang offen stehen, denn so etwas hätte sie niemals erwartet. Dann bemerkte sie, dass ihr vor Rührung über dieses heimlich geplante Ständchen Tränen in die Augen stiegen, und als der Gesang endete und Jane sowie Elizabeth sie in die Arme schlossen und ihr zum neuen Lebensjahr Gottes Segen mit auf den Weg gaben, liefen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen, während sie sich mit belegter Stimme bei ihnen bedankten. Danach gratulierten ihr auch alle anderen und Oberst Fitzwilliam bemerkte abschließend: „Na, na, das ist doch ein Freudentag und kein Grund zur Traurigkeit, Miss Mary“, während er ein sauberes Taschentuch aus der Innenseite seines Jacketts hervorholte und ihr reichte. Als sie daraufhin lächeln musste, kullerten ihr erneut Tränen über ihre Wangen und sie erwiderte: „Danke für Ihre freundlichen Worte, Sie haben natürlich recht. Deshalb lassen Sie mich versichern, dass dies Freudentränen sind.“

„Das beruhigt mich, Miss Mary“, behauptete er daraufhin liebenswürdig und verneigte sich ein wenig vor ihr.

Elizabeth trat wieder an Marys Seite, legte ihr behutsam einen Arm um die Schultern und meinte lächelnd: „Nun, Liebe, möchtest du nicht deine Geschenke auspacken?“

Damit wies sie mit einer leichten Geste ihrer Hand nach vorne auf den Geburtstagstisch, den Mary bisher noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte, weil sie viel zu überrascht über den musikalischen Empfang gewesen war. Langsam und sprachlos ging sie darauf zu und schien es nicht fassen zu können, dass neben einigen kleineren Paketen mehrere große dort für sie bereitlagen.

„Ist das wirklich alles für mich?“, fragte sie schüchtern.

„Ja, das ist alles für dich!“, bestätigte Elizabeth neckend. „Und nun mach sie endlich auf! Wir sind alle gespannt darauf, wie dir unsere Geschenke gefallen!“

Zaghaft griff Mary nach einem kleinen Päckchen und löste die Schleife. Zum Vorschein kam ein hübsch verziertes, etwas festes Papier, auf dem stand, dass Jane und Charles sich darauf freuten, ihr einen Rahmen ihrer Wahl von einem Londoner Kunsthändler zu schenken.

„Einen Rahmen?“, fragte sie verwundert und schaute zu ihrer ältesten Schwester und deren Mann.

„Nun ja, für ein Bild“, antwortete Charles diplomatisch.

„Ah ja… danke!“, meinte Mary freundlich, verstand jedoch nicht ganz, warum die beiden ihr unbedingt einen Bilderrahmen bezahlen wollten.

Das nächste Päckchen, das sie öffnete, enthielt ein hübsches, silberfarbenes Armband und war von Miss Anne. Mary konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie ihr ein so wertvolles Geschenk machte und bedankte sich mit leicht geröteten Wangen bei der Cousine ihres Schwagers sehr dafür.

Von Georgiana erhielt sie einen Gedichtband von William Blake, das einige seiner grafischen Werke enthielt, und von dem Ehepaar Fitzwilliam ein Album mit schottischen und irischen Klavierstücken, worüber sie sich auch sehr freute.

Dann sah sie wieder auf die großen Pakete, vor denen sie sich scheute, sie zu öffnen. Als sie neben dem Tisch jedoch ein längeres, verhülltes Etwas gewahrte, ließ sie ihren Blick darauf ruhen und fragte: „Was verbirgt sich denn dahinter?“

„Wenn du das wissen willst, musst du das Tuch herunterziehen!“, rief Kitty fröhlich und konnte es kaum erwarten, dass Mary dieser Aufforderung nachkam. Diese bedachte ihre jüngere Schwester mit einem ermahnenden Blick, sagte jedoch nicht und näherte sich neugierig dem verhüllten Gegenstand. Vorsichtig zog sie das weiche Tuch davon weg und konnte kaum glauben, was dahinter zum Vorschein kam: Auf einer Staffelei lag ein Ölgemälde, das ein Abbild ihres Antlitzes darstellte, welches den Betrachter freundlich anlächelte.

„Oh, Miss Letty, wie wundervoll!“, entfuhr es Mary und sie wandte sich rasch zu Georgianas Freundin um, die ihr ins Zimmer gefolgt war und immer noch an der Türschwelle stand, um von dort stumm das Geschehen zu beobachten. Doch nun auf ihr kürzlich vollendetes Werk angesprochen, errötete diese leicht und blickte mit verlegenem Lächeln zu Boden. Mary ging spontan auf sie zu und umarmte sie.

„Danke, das ist wirklich ein sehr persönliches Geschenk“, hauchte das Geburtstagskind in ihr Ohr. „Wie nett von Ihnen, dass Sie sich so viel Arbeit gemacht haben! Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen! Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich dies wieder gutmachen kann.“

Letty erwiderte Marys Umarmung leicht und löste sich dann behutsam aus ihren Armen, während sie freundlich erwiderte: „Ihre Freude ist mir Dank genug, Miss Mary. Aber Sie müssen sich auch bei Ihrer Schwester Catherine bedanken und bei Oberst Fitzwilliam. Ihre Schwester hat uns auf die Idee gebracht und der liebe Oberst war so freundlich, die Leinwand zu besorgen.“

Mary eilte nun auch auf Kitty zu und umarmte diese ebenso fest, wie sie dies zuvor bei Letty getan hatte.

„Oh, Kitty, du erstaunst mich immer wieder!“, bedankte sie sich dann. „Welch eine hübsche Idee von dir! Ach, das hätte ich dir niemals zugetraut.“

Die Jüngere lächelte ein wenig verlegen zu Letty, die ihr Lächeln warm erwiderte und ihr kurz zuzwinkerte. Kitty verstand und unterließ es, Mary jemals darüber aufzuklären, wessen Idee dieses Geschenk eigentlich gewesen war. Endlich ließ das Geburtstagskind von ihr ab und ging nun zu Oberst Fitzwilliam, bei dem sie sich mit einem Händedruck für das Gemälde bedankte. Dieser wirkte auch ein wenig verlegen, verneigte sich jedoch kurz und meinte freundlich: „Nicht der Rede wert, Miss Mary. Hauptsache, es macht Ihnen Freude, und das tut es offensichtlich. In dieser Hinsicht bin ich mit Miss Hurst einer Meinung, dass Ihre Freude uns Dank genug ist.“

Dabei schenkte er Letty einen kurzen Blick, den diese lächelnd zur Kenntnis nahm, und widmete sich gleich darauf wieder Mary, der er formvollendet einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken hauchte.

„Nochmals alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Miss Mary!“

„Danke, Oberst Fitzwilliam, Sie sind wie immer überaus freundlich.“

„Willst du jetzt nicht endlich die restlichen Pakete auspacken, Mary?“, fragte Elizabeth, nachdem der Offizier die Hand ihrer Schwester losgelassen hatte. „Ich bin gespannt, ob die Geschenke dir gefallen werden.“

Mary schaute erneut schüchtern auf die größeren Pakete und machte sich endlich behutsam daran, das erste auszupacken. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie ein mehrfach in ein weiches Leintuch umwickeltes hellgrünes Sommerkleid nebst einem dazugehörigen Jäckchen hervorholte, wobei ihr vor Staunen wieder einmal der Mund offenstand. Das Kleidungsstück in der Hand haltend blickte sie Elizabeth beinahe erschrocken an und fragte: „Himmel, Lizzy, du hast dieses hübsche Kostüm gekauft?“

„Eines der Geschenke von William und mir“, bestätigte Mrs. Darcy mit breitem Lächeln und nickte. „Ich fand, dass du wundervoll darinnen ausgesehen hast. Es ist wie für dich gemacht!“

„Aber, Lizzy, ich…“, wollte Mary schon widersprechen, doch Elizabeth unterbrach sie sofort, indem sie ihr beinahe befahl: „Öffne die anderen Pakete!“

Mary, die zu ahnen begann, was sich darinnen befand, ließ sich dabei genauso viel Zeit wie bei dem ersten und so kamen allmählich ein weiteres Sommerkleid in hellbeige mit einem gestickten Spitzenkragen, drei wärmere Kleider für die Herbst- und Winterzeit, zwei weiche Schals aus Kashmir-Wolle mitsamt zwei Paar dazugehöriger Handschuhe aus dem gleichen Material sowie der dunkelgrüne und der dunkelrote Lodenmantel. Alles Sachen aus dem Londoner Kleidungsgeschäft, die Mary überaus gut gefallen hatten.

„Oh, Lizzy, das ist wirklich großzügig von dir und William“, sagte Mary, nachdem sie alle größeren Pakete endlich ausgepackt hatte. „Aber ich kann das doch unmöglich annehmen!“

„Doch, doch, das geht schon in Ordnung!“, meldete sich William Darcy zu Wort, der von Marys bescheidener Art völlig eingenommen war. „Schließlich musst du einen guten Eindruck machen, wenn du dich auf Rosings aufhältst, sonst wäre Mr. Collins womöglich enttäuscht – und das wollen wir doch vermeiden, nicht wahr?“

Mary lächelte schüchtern, wagte jedoch nicht, ihm zu widersprechen.

„Ach, übrigens“, meldete sich da wieder Elizabeth zu Wort. „Bevor du kamst, ist ein Brief unserer Eltern für dich eingetroffen, Mary. Bestimmt möchtest du ihn so schnell wie möglich lesen.“

Das Geburtstagskind lächelte dankbar und nickte leicht, worauf Elizabeth sich an alle anderen wandte und sie einlud, doch ins Esszimmer zu gehen, wo sie ein leichtes zweites Frühstück einnehmen könnten. Dieser Aufforderung wurde gerne Folge geleistet, so dass Mary einige Zeit später allein mit Lizzy im Zimmer war, die ihr nun den Brief von Mr. und Mrs. Bennet überreichte. Rasch öffnete das Geburtstagskind ihn und überflog die Zeilen. Natürlich gratulierten ihr auch die Eltern zu ihrem Wiegenfest, gaben ihrer Hoffnung Ausdruck, dass sie auf Pemberley ein schönes Fest haben würde und erlaubten ihr, mit Miss de Bourgh nach Rosings zu fahren, wo sie bis Anfang Dezember bleiben konnte. Doch danach erwarteten sie sie wieder in Longbourn, um ihnen bei den Vorbereitungen für das Weihnachtsfest zu helfen. Entmutigt ließ Mary den Brief sinken und berichtete Elizabeth von dem Inhalt des Briefes.

„Was soll ich denn nur machen, Lizzy? Ich muss ihnen schreiben, dass ich als Gesellschafterin bei Miss Anne tätig bin und keineswegs vorhabe, so schnell wieder nach Longbourn zu kommen. Doch ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie Vater darauf reagieren wird.“

„Bitte, Mary, tue zunächst gar nichts, sondern fahre einfach mit Anne nach Rosings und überlass den Rest mir und William. Jane und Charles sind auch eingeweiht und werden uns, wenn nötig, helfen, Papa zu überzeugen. Ich bin sicher, dass er dir seine Einwilligung für die Tätigkeit bei Anne gewährt.“

„Meinst du wirklich?“

„Ja, natürlich, Mary! Mach dir deshalb keine Gedanken, sondern genieße deine Geburtstagsfeier hier bei uns. Es war wirklich überaus amüsant, dein überraschtes Gesicht zu sehen, als du vorhin zur Tür hereinkamst!“

Mary lächelte ein wenig, dann wurde sie jedoch wieder ernst und sagte: „Ich danke dir und deinem Mann wirklich von ganzem Herzen für euer großzügiges Geschenk, aber ich kann diese teuren Sachen doch nicht annehmen, Lizzy!“

„Warum? Gefallen sie dir etwa nicht?“, fragte Mrs. Darcy leicht amüsiert.

„Doch, natürlich! Aber… es sind so teure Sachen!“

„Es sind Geschenke! Und ich finde, als Gesellschafterin einer so vornehmen jungen Dame wie Miss de Bourgh musst du etwas eleganter als bisher gekleidet sein. Betrachte es doch einfach als unsere Unterstützung für deine neue Aufgabe. Anne ist immerhin Williams Cousine und darum ist er darauf bedacht, dass ihr näheres Umfeld – und dazu gehörst du in naher Zukunft – sich ihr anpasst. Dir bleibt also gar nichts anderes übrig, als unsere Geschenke anzunehmen! Sonst, fürchte ich, ist mein Mann beleidigt! Du willst ihn doch wohl nicht beleidigen, oder?“

„Nein, das war keinesfalls meine Absicht!“, versicherte Mary schnell. „Ich… ich… es macht mir ein wenig verlegen…“

„Du musst endlich lernen, einfach mal etwas anzunehmen!“, ermahnte Elizabeth sie. „In diesem Fall – und nur in diesem Fall – nimm dir an Lydia ein Beispiel. Sie hätte keinerlei Probleme damit, die Geschenke anzunehmen! Und Mama gewiss auch nicht!“

„Gut, gut, du hast mich überzeugt, Lizzy! Ich sehe ja ein, dass ich neben Miss Anne besser als in Longbourn gekleidet sein muss; und die Kleidung, die ihr mir zu schenken die Güte hattet, sind zum Glück auch nicht übertrieben aufgeputzt, sondern sehr geschmackvoll – sie gefielen mir ja auch selbst! Danke, Lizzy, ich weiß durchaus zu schätzen, was dein Mann und du für mich tun. Aber bitte, schenk mir in Zukunft nicht mehr eine solche Menge von wertvollen oder teuren Sachen! Es ist mir einfach peinlich, weil ich euch diese Großzügigkeit nicht in gleichem Maße vergelten kann und…“

„Genug, Mary! Ich nehme deinen Dank gerne an und werde auch William davon berichten, wie entzückt du von unseren Geschenken warst. Aber nun wollen wir wieder die Gesellschaft deiner heutigen Gäste suchen, also komm! Sie warten sicherlich schon darauf, endlich auf dein Wohl anstoßen zu können!“

~~~

In der Zwischenzeit berichtete Charles seiner Frau während des zweiten Frühstücks, dass er heute Morgen einen Brief von Hermann Elliot erhalten habe, der sich freundlich nach seinem Wohlbefinden und dem seiner verehrten Gattin erkundigte und den Wunsch hegte, möglichst bald Mrs. Jane Bingley kennenzulernen, da Caroline nämlich in den höchsten Tönen von ihrer Schwägerin geschwärmt hatte. Danach folgte ein wohlwollender Bericht über Miss Bingley und wie gut sie sich seiner Meinung nach entwickelt habe. Sie sei eine sehr elegante, junge Dame mit ausgezeichneten Manieren geworden, ganz wie seine Eltern sich dies immer gewünscht hätten. Jedenfalls würde er sich freuen, Charles und Jane einmal einladen zu dürfen, wenn sie sich in London befanden. Er müsse ohnehin etwas Wichtiges mit ihm besprechen, bei dem er seines Rates bedürfe. In der Hoffnung, dass man sich bald einmal traf, verblieb er mit den freundlichsten Grüßen für ihn und seine Frau.

„Wie nett er schreibt“, meinte Jane. „Du möchtest gewiss, dass wir Mr. Elliot in London besuchen, nicht wahr?“

„Wenn wir zurückfahren, lade ich ihn zum Lunch ein“, erklärte Charles. „Wie du weißt, möchte ich so schnell wie möglich nach Netherfield, um alles für unseren Umzug zu veranlassen, bevor wir im Oktober an der Saison teilnehmen. Deine Eltern müssen vorerst ja nichts davon wissen, sonst regt deine Mutter sich nur wieder auf. Es reicht, wenn wir es ihr nach dem Weihnachtsfest erzählen.“

Jane nickte zur Bestätigung, denn sie war völlig mit den Plänen ihres Mannes einverstanden. Demnach blieben sie bis zum 20. Dezember in London, um danach für einige Tage nach Longbourn zu fahren und dort mit ihren Eltern und Kitty Weihnachten zu feiern.

„Ich freue mich schon darauf, den alten Knaben einmal wiederzusehen“, wechselte Charles bereits wieder das Thema. „Mr. Elliot wird dir gut gefallen, Liebling! Aber ich glaube, ich erzählte dir bereits, welch ein liebenswürdiger Mann er ist. Ich hoffe übrigens, dass Caroline in London bei Mrs. Hurst bleiben kann. Sie muss auch noch nicht erfahren, dass wir umziehen, sondern soll sich ganz der Suche nach einem passenden Ehemann hingeben. Du siehst also, dass wir nicht umhin können, Louisas Schwiegermutter ebenfalls zu uns einzuladen und sie zu bitten, Caroline noch ein wenig länger unter ihren Fittichen zu behalten. Ich bin übrigens davon überzeugt, dass eine Dame von Welt meiner kleinen Schwester sehr viel besser helfen kann als ich, zumal sie ja auch selbst eine Tochter im heiratsfähigen Alter hat.“

„Caroline in London lassen?“, fragte Jane. „Also, ich weiß nicht recht… mir schien, sie würde gerne mit uns nach Netherfield zurückfahren.“

„Ach was! Caroline macht sich nichts aus dem Landleben!“, tat Charles es leichthin ab. „Ich glaube, sie fragt in Ihren Briefen nur aus Pflichtgefühl, wann wir wieder nach Hause zurückzukehren gedenken. Ich habe vor, diese Floskel zu ignorieren, damit meine Schwester sich ganz dem Londoner Gesellschaftsleben hingeben kann. Mrs. Hurst achtet sicherlich gut auf sie und sie hat ja auch viele Bekannte in der Stadt. Glaub mir, Jane, Caroline ist insgeheim froh, wenn wir sie in London lassen.“


	26. Chapter 26

Zehn Tage nach Marys Geburtstagsfeier wurde alles für das bevorstehende Erntedankfest auf Pemberley vorbereitet, dem Kitty regelrecht entgegenzufiebern schien. Auch Anne wirkte nun zusehends nervöser, was damit zusammenhing, dass sie dort zum ersten Mal mit jemandem tanzen würde. Zwar bemühten sich Mary, Georgiana und Letty, Miss de Bourgh Mut zuzusprechen, um sie zu beruhigen, aber es nützte nicht allzu viel.

„Bitte, Mary“, sagte Anne daher einen Tag vor dem Fest, als sie allein in ihrem Zimmer waren. „Bitte, bleiben Sie immer in meiner Nähe, sonst vergehe ich noch vor Angst.“

„Das verspreche ich gern“, gab Mary zurück. „Aber ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Sie keinerlei Grund haben müssen, sich zu fürchten. Sie beherrschen den _Ländler_ und die _Indian Queen_ doch nahezu perfekt und werden eine wunderbare Figur auf dem Fest machen.“

„Ach, Mary, das mag ja alles zutreffen, wenn ich mit Ihnen, Ihrer Schwester, Miss Hurst und meiner Cousine im Musikzimmer übe. Dort fühle ich mich sicher, weil Sie alle so nachsichtig mit mir sind. Doch auf diesem Fest, bei dem so viele mir unbekannte Menschen anwesend sein werden, ist die Situation eine andere. Was, wenn ich beim Tanzen einen Fehler mache?“

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das passiert“, versuchte Mary sie zu beruhigen. „Und falls Sie wider Erwarten doch mal einen kleinen Fehler machen sollten, wird das kaum auffallen. Glauben Sie mir, Sie sind eine gute Tänzerin und jeder, der Sie auffordert, kann sich glücklich schätzen, wenn Sie mit ihm tanzen.“

„Danke, es ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen, dass Sie mir Mut machen“, erwiderte Anne und lächelte etwas, aber ihre Nervosität ließ sich davon nicht verscheuchen. Nicht einmal, als Georgiana aufgrund ihrer geäußerten Furcht ebenso wie Mary versuchte, sie zu beruhigen, was möglicherweise nur deshalb nicht gelang, weil ihre Cousine spürbar ebenso aufgeregt dem Fest entgegensah wie sie selbst.

Nun war endlich der ersehnte Tag des Erntedankfestes da und das Personal seit dem frühen Morgen auf den Beinen, um die restlichen Vorbereitungen zu treffen, damit Mr. Darcy nach dem Gottesdienst, der gegen 12.00 Uhr stattfand, die Feierlichkeiten in der großen Eingangshalle von Pemberley eröffnen konnte, wo alle Geladenen ein üppiges Festmahl erwartete. Aus diesem Grunde hatten die Eheleute Darcy ihre privaten Gäste für diesen Tag ausnahmsweise einmal zu einem gemeinsamen Frühstück um 8.30 Uhr gebeten. Kittys stark gerötetes Gesicht verriet dabei deutlich ihre Aufgeregtheit wegen der bevorstehenden Veranstaltung und nur deshalb nahm kaum jemand Anstoß daran, als sie sich voller Vorfreude an Gerald wandte und ihn fragte: „Wären Sie so freundlich, den ersten Tanz mit mir zu tanzen, Oberst Fitzwilliam? Wenn Sie es tun, habe ich nur noch halb so viel Angst!“

„Kitty!“, ermahnte Mary, die sich in diesem Augenblick für ihre Schwester schämte, sie. Aber der Offizier lachte nur etwas und die anderen lächelten nachsichtig.

„Bitte, seien Sie nicht so streng mit Ihrer Schwester, Miss Mary“, nahm Gerald Kitty danach in Schutz. „Es ist durchaus verständlich, wenn Miss Catherine angesichts der vielen Teilnehmer heute Nachmittag ein wenig nervös ist.“

„Ja, das kann ich durchaus nachvollziehen“, bestätigte Anne, die ebenfalls ein wenig rot anlief, während sie das sagte, und rasch den Blick senkte, als der Oberst sie erstaunt ansah. Doch er ließ seine Augen nur einen kurzen Moment auf ihr ruhen, dann wandte er sich Kitty zu und lächelte sie breit an.

„Wenn es Ihnen hilft, schenke ich Ihnen selbstverständlich den ersten Tanz, Miss Catherine.“

Kitty strahlte ihn an und er erwiderte es. Danach suchten seine Augen Leticia Hurst, die ihm daraufhin ein kleines Lächeln zurückgab, sich dann jedoch umgehend ihrem Kaffee widmete, um weder Mrs. Fitzwilliam noch Georgiana neue Nahrung für deren Phantasien über sie und den Oberst zu liefern. Gerald, der weder ahnte, welche Hoffnungen er in Cousine und Schwägerin geweckt hatte, noch wusste, wie unangenehm berührt sich Miss Hurst deshalb fühlte, interpretierte ihr Lächeln erleichtert als ihre Zustimmung dafür, den ersten Tanz Catherine Bennet zu schenken, obwohl er eigentlich geplant hatte, ihn mit Leticia zu tanzen.

Felicitas war über Kittys Art sehr amüsiert und meinte zu ihrem Mann: „Für Menschen, die das Tanzen lieben, ist dieses Fest genau das Richtige, findest du nicht auch, mein Lieber?“

„Wohl wahr!“, gab Adam ohne Umschweife zu und wandte sich dann an Mary: „Ihre jüngere Schwester hat eine erfrischende, direkte Art, die recht entzückend wirkt; und da Miss Catherine unverkennbar aufgeregt ist, sollten wir Nachsicht mit ihr üben.“

„Sie sind alle überaus freundlich“, erwiderte Mary und bedachte das Ehepaar Fitzwilliam sowie den Oberst mit einem kurzen, ernsten Blick. „Und ich danke Ihnen auch sehr für Ihr Verständnis. Dennoch muss meine jüngere Schwester lernen, sich selbst zu beherrschen!“

„Schon gut, ich habe verstanden!“, sagte Kitty etwas ungehalten zu Mary und wandte sich dann wieder an Gerald, dem sie erneut ein liebliches Lächeln schenkte. „Ich hoffe, Sie können mir noch einmal verzeihen, weil ich meinem Wunsch so unverkennbar freien Lauf ließ? Ich gelobe in Zukunft Besserung, Oberst Fitzwilliam!“

Er nickte ihr lächelnd zu und antwortete: „Ich verzeihe Ihnen umso lieber, da ich Ehrlichkeit sehr schätze und Sie außerdem eine überaus gute Tänzerin sind.“

„Ich danke Ihnen!“, gab Kitty zurück und fühlte sich, als ob sie auf Wolken schwebte. Sie glaubte, Gerald hätte ihr soeben deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er eine direkte, ehrliche Art dem langweiligen, höflichen Stil, wie er en vogue war, vorzog und ihr für ihr tänzerisches Können ein großes Kompliment gemacht. Der Tag konnte kaum besser beginnen! Und wenn er schon so gut begann, wie beglückend würde er dann erst enden? Sie sah sich bereits nahe am Ziel ihres größten Traums und wünschte sich nur noch, Mama, Lydia und Maria Lucas wären hier, um an ihrem Glück teilhaben zu können.

„Miss Leticia, Sie werden uns doch sicherlich auch das Vergnügen bereiten, Sie beim Tanzen bewundern zu können?“, wandte sich in diesem Augenblick Felicitas an Georgianas Freundin.

„Nun, Mrs. Fitzwilliam, ich muss abwarten, ob mich jemand zum Tanz auffordert“, erwiderte Letty unverbindlich und lächelte freundlich. „Aber ich betrachte es schon als große Ehre, überhaupt als Gast auf Pemberley weilen und sogar an der Erntedankfeier teilnehmen zu dürfen. Mr. Darcys Pächter freuen sich gewiss auch über diese Form der Anerkennung ihrer Arbeit, so dass ich hoffe, es wird für uns alle ein schönes Fest werden.“

„Ganz bestimmt!“, versicherte Felicitas eifrig und warf dabei einen vielsagenden Blick zu Gerald, dessen Augen sich während Lettys Antwort nicht von ihr zu lösen vermochten. Etwas, das Georgiana, Mary und Anne im Gegensatz zu Kitty nicht entging. Letztere hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit in diesem Moment nämlich auch Georgianas Freundin geschenkt und ihr anscheinend zugehört, in Wirklichkeit jedoch nur noch an das Fest gedacht und daran, wie sie mit Gerald über den Boden schweben würde…

~~~

Den Rest des Vormittags verbrachten vor allem die Damen damit, sich passend für das Fest herzurichten. Kitty entschied sich in Erwartung ihrer baldigen Verlobung dazu, eines ihrer Lieblingskleider anzuziehen. Es handelte sich dabei um ein einfaches, weißes Kleid mit einem kleinen Spitzenbesatz am Kragen und feinen Stickereien am Vorderteil, das Kitty einfach perfekt für den zu erwartenden Anlass am heutigen Abend fand. Voller Vorfreude malte sie sich in ihrer Vorstellung aus, wie überrascht alle davon sein würden, wenn Gerald verkündete, dass er den Rest seines Lebens an ihrer Seite verbringen wollte. Die Tatsache, dass der Offizier dazu eigentlich der Einwilligung ihres Vaters bedurfte, ließ Kitty dabei völlig außer Acht. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass irgendjemand etwas dagegen haben sollte, wenn sie die Ehefrau von Oberst Gerald Fitzwilliam, dem jüngeren Sohn eines Earls und zudem noch Besitzer eines stattlichen Landgutes in Kent, wurde. Was spielte das schließlich auch für eine Rolle, wenn zwei Menschen sich liebten?

Während sich Kitty also in dieser Weise ihren Tagträumen hingab, stand Mary in ihrem Zimmer vor dem geöffneten Kleiderschrank und wusste einfach nicht, was sie für das Erntedankfest anziehen sollte. Einerseits durfte sie sich nicht zu schlicht kleiden, da es eine große Feier und sie die Schwägerin des Gutsherrn war, andererseits hielt sie es jedoch für unangebracht, auf einem Fest, auf dem sich auch einfache Leute befanden, zu elegant zu erscheinen. Aber wo endete die Schlichtheit und wo begann die Eleganz?

Sie seufzte laut, denn solcherlei Fragen waren ihr äußerst zuwider und erinnerten sie auf unangenehme Weise an jene Tage, an denen sie mit Mama und Kitty Einladungen ihrer Bekannten folgte. Insgeheim wünschte sie sich, nicht an der Feier teilnehmen zu müssen, doch das konnte sie Lizzy und William nicht antun, die dies ja vor allem für ihre Pächter veranstalteten. Zudem gehörte es sich, Gott für die Ernte zu danken, die nach allem, was sie bisher hörte, in diesem Jahr sehr reichlich ausgefallen war und damit einen guten Anlass für eine große Feier lieferte. Darüber hinaus musste sie auch das Versprechen an Miss Anne, ihr zur Seite zu stehen, einhalten.

Williams zarte Cousine war übrigens der einzige Grund für sie, dem heutigen Fest einigermaßen gelassen entgegenzublicken, denn so kam ihr ihr Aufenthalt dabei nicht ganz so sinnlos vor wie bei den üblichen Bällen. Außerdem erfüllte es Mary ein wenig mit Stolz, auf Miss Anne allein schon durch ihre Anwesenheit beruhigend zu wirken. Es verhielt sich bei dieser jungen Dame jedoch völlig anders als bei ihr, denn schließlich war Miss Anne eine Person der gehobenen Gesellschaft, der es als Herrin von Rosings zukünftig obliegen würde, selbst als Gastgeberin für derart große Anlässe zu fungieren. Wahrlich nicht einfach für einen so schüchternen Menschen wie Miss Anne. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie viel Überwindung es ihre Freundin kosten würde. Es stellte für diese bereits eine übermäßige Überwindung dar, an einer großen Veranstaltung wie dem heutigen Erntedankfest teilzunehmen, bei dem sie tanzen wollte. Zumindest hatte Miss Anne den festen Vorsatz, wenigstens einen Tanz mit jemandem zu absolvieren, selbst wenn sie allein bei der Vorstellung große Furcht empfand. Arme Miss Anne! Aufgrund ihrer gehobenen Stellung würde sie sich daran gewöhnen müssen, so etwas zu tun. Aber gewiss würde niemand von der jungen Herrin von Rosings erwarten, mehr als einen oder zwei Tänze zu bestreiten, da man im Allgemeinen ja um ihre zarte Gesundheit wusste und darauf Rücksicht nahm.

Es klopfte energisch an die Tür, was Mary aus ihren Gedanken aufschreckte und sie laut „Ja?!“ rufen ließ. Sofort erschien ihre Schwester Elizabeth mitsamt einer ihrer Zofen bei ihr und sagte: „Ich denke, dass du für die Vorbereitung auf unserer heutigen Feier sicherlich ein wenig der Hilfe beim Ankleiden und frisieren bedarfst, meine liebe Mary. Daher werde ich dich den Händen von Ivy überlassen“

„Aber, Lizzy, das ist sicher nicht notwendig!“, protestierte Mary.

„Nichts da, meine Liebe! Da ich dich gut kenne, befürchte ich, du wählst ein etwas zu bescheidenes Kleidungsstück, was völlig unangebracht wäre angesichts der Tatsache, dass du meine Schwester bist! Daher kannst du dich ruhig Ivy anvertrauen, die in dieser Gegend aufgewachsen ist und die Erntedankfeste auf Pemberley seit ihrer Jugend kennt. Natürlich kannst du ihr deine Wünsche vorschlagen, aber ich bitte dich, diesmal nicht deiner Neigung zu folgen, sondern auf den Rat meiner Zofe zu hören.“

Ehe Mary noch etwas dagegen sagen konnte, hatte Elizabeth sich umgedreht und das Zimmer verlassen. So blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als die Zofe ihrer Schwester anzulächeln, wobei sie meinte: „Nun, Ivy, dann helfen Sie mir bitte dabei, das passende Kleid für den heutigen Anlass herauszusuchen.“

„Aber gern, Miss Mary“, sagte das Mädchen eifrig und trat beherzt neben Mrs. Darcys Schwester, um gemeinsam mit ihr die Stücke im Schrank durchzugehen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Ivy ein blassgrünes, elegantes Kleid herauszog, mit einem kleinen Ausschnitt, den weiße Spitzenbordüren zierten, die sich ebenfalls am Saum der kurzen, schmetterlingshaft ausgeschnittenen Ärmel wiederfanden, und meinte: „Dies hier wäre genau das Richtige für das Fest.“

Mary betrachtete es einen längeren Moment nachdenklich, nickte dann und bat das Mädchen, ihr in das Kleidungsstück hineinzuhelfen, bei dem es sich um eines von Elizabeths Geschenken handelte. Als Mary sich darin wenig später im Spiegel betrachtete, musste sie einräumen, dass die Zofe ihrer Schwester eine gute Wahl getroffen hatte. Das Kleid war weder zu einfach noch zu elegant und kleidete sie darüber hinaus besser, als sie gedacht hatte. Ein wenig beschämt musste sie sich selbst gegenüber einräumen, dass sie sich darinnen ziemlich hübsch fand. Doch das war gewiss nur ein subjektiver Eindruck und sie verscheuchte ihn schnell. Dann setzte sie sich auf einen Hocker vor der im Zimmer befindlichen Spiegelkommode, damit Ivy sie noch für das Fest frisieren konnte. Die Zofe Elizabeths kam dem auch gleich nach, löste Marys Haarknoten zunächst einmal und kämmte deren Haar ausgiebig mit einer weichen Bürste.

„Sie haben sehr schönes, kräftiges Haar, Miss Mary. Daraus lässt sich etwas machen“, plapperte das Mädchen dabei, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten. Die Angesprochene bedankte sich kurz für das Kompliment, schwieg dann jedoch und ließ die versierte Zofe mit ihrem Haar machen, was sie wollte. Elizabeth war immer gut frisiert, so dass sich Mary vertrauensvoll den Händen Ivys überließ. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde hatte diese ihr eine elegante Hocksteckfrisur verpasst, in der sie ein paar Margariten mit eingeflochten hatte. Darüber hinaus kringelten sich einige Locken spielerisch aus dem festgesteckten Haar heraus und verliehen Marys Antlitz etwas Weiches und Weibliches, das bisher gut verborgen unter der strengen, selbstbeherrschten Miene des jungen Mädchens ein Schattendasein geführt hatte. Sie selbst erkannte sich im Spiegel kaum wieder. War das wirklich Mary Bennet, die ihr von dort mit großen Augen entgegenblickte?

Ivy schien zufrieden, knickste leicht, wünschte Mary ‚viel Vergnügen‘ und verließ dann das Zimmer, um sich selbst noch ein wenig für das Fest herzurichten, denn Mrs. Darcy hatte ihr für den Rest des Tages freigegeben. Mary erwiderte diesen Gruß freundlich, war jedoch immer noch vom Anblick ihres Spiegelbildes erstaunt. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass ein hübsches Kleid und eine elegante Frisur sie dermaßen veränderten? Einen Augenblick lang stellte sie sich vor, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, wenn Mr. Collins sie jemals so gesehen hätte. Gewiss hätte er sie dann während seiner Besuche im Hause ihres Vaters nicht so ignoriert, wie er es getan hatte, und vielleicht wäre sie dann jetzt seine Ehefrau und würde…

„Halt!“, rief Mary sich selbst laut zur Ordnung und schüttelte unwillig ihren Kopf. Was waren denn das für sündige Gedanken, die ihr beim Anblick ihres Spiegelbildes den Verstand umnebelten?! Wie konnte sie nur aufgrund ihres netten Aussehens auf derlei grässliche Ideen kommen? Sie sah einfach nur besser aus als sonst, nichts weiter. Sie war immer noch Mary Bennet, nett hergerichtet für das große Erntedankfest, das ihr Schwager veranstaltete, und sonst nichts! Wie konnte sie sich da in ihrer Eitelkeit auch nur einbilden, es an Schönheit mit anderen Frauen aufnehmen zu wollen? Und wie konnte sie auch nur ansatzweise daran denken, Charlotte den Mann wegnehmen zu wollen?! Charlotte, die sie überaus schätzte und die ein Kind von ihrem Cousin erwartete!

„Da ermahne ich streng meine kleine Schwester wegen ihrer unbeherrschten Art und bin doch selbst viel schlimmer als sie“, dachte Mary schuldbewusst. Voller Scham bat sie Gott um Verzeihung für ihre sündhaften Vorstellungen. „Danke, Herr, dass du mich rechtzeitig erkennen ließest, auf welch falschem Wege ich in Gedanken wandelte. Oh bitte, Herr, bewahre mich in Zukunft vor solchen Illusionen, die meinen Geist zu verwirren suchen. Und bitte pass auf meine kleine Schwester Kitty auf, damit sie nicht den gleichen Fehler begeht wie Lydia.“

~~~

Mary brauchte eine längere Zeit, um sich durch Gebet und gutes Zureden selbst wieder zu beruhigen, doch schließlich erlangte sie ihre Fassung wieder und wirkte selbstbeherrscht wie immer, als eine Bedienstete kam und ihr meldete, dass die übrigen Herrschaften bereits unten auf sie warteten, damit man gemeinsam zur Kirche fahren konnte. Selbst davon überzeugt, nur etwas besser als sonst auszusehen – eine andere Meinung war ja nur eingebildete Eitelkeit! – eilte Mary hinunter und bemerkte nicht, wie überrascht jeder sie musterte. Aber niemand verlor ein Wort über das recht ansprechende Äußere der mittleren Bennet-Tochter, da man sie einerseits aufgrund ihrer Bescheidenheit nicht verlegen machen wollte und andererseits ohnehin ein wenig verspätet zum Erntedank-Gottesdienst aufbrach.

Während der Messe konzentrierte man sich dann allseits auf die Predigt des Pastors, sprach Dankgebete und sang die entsprechenden Choräle, so dass Mary sich vollends beruhigte und ebenso wie all die anderen frohgemut nach Pemberley zurückkehrte, wo die große Eingangshalle auf die Ankunft der vielen Gäste wartete. Man hatte dort zahlreiche Tische zu einer Art Hufeisen zusammengestellt, mit sauberen, weißen Tischdecken versehen und mit einem bunten Blumenarrangement geschmückt, nur unterbrochen von den vielen Schüsseln und Körben, in denen sich Brot und Obst befanden. Des Weiteren warteten unzählige Teller und Tassen darauf, dass man sie füllte und die in ihnen enthaltenen Gaben genoss.

Als sich die große Eingangshalle schließlich allmählich mit Besuchern füllte und es den Anschein hatte, dass niemand mehr erscheinen würde, erhob sich William Darcy, der zusammen mit seiner Ehefrau die Plätze in der Mitte des zusammengestellten Hufeisens besetzte, neben sich den Pastor der Gemeinde sitzend, dankte allen für ihr Erscheinen, hielt eine kleine Dankesrede aufgrund der diesjährigen reichen Ernte, lobte alle Pächter für ihren Fleiß und wünschte abschließend allen ein schönes Fest. Dieser Wunsch wurde von den Gästen fröhlich erwidert und man trank auf das Wohl des Gutsherrn und seiner Familie. Danach widmete man sich ausgiebig dem Essen sowie den Getränken, die von einigen Bediensteten serviert wurden. William war großzügig und hatte ein reichhaltiges Wildbret zubereiten lassen, zu dem Kartoffeln und Gemüse gereicht wurden. Dazu gab es eine erfrischende Apfelschorle. Vergnügt und dankbar genoss man die gute Mahlzeit.

Anne, die noch nie einem derartig großen Fest beigewohnt hatte, bekam vor lauter Aufregung kaum einen Bissen hinunter. Stattdessen beobachtete sie ängstlich die Menschenmenge, die ihr in dieser Größenordnung doch recht bedrohlich erschien. Sie tastete unter dem Tisch heimlich nach der Hand Marys und ergriff sie fest. Die Freundin wandte sich ihr sofort zu und Anne wisperte ihr nervös ins Ohr: „Oh, meine liebe Mary, ich glaube kaum, dass ich es lange hier aushalte. Wenn ich nur geahnt hätte, wie viele Menschen sich auf diesem Fest befinden, wäre ich sicher nicht geblieben.“

„Nun, in der Eingangshalle, wo alle auf einmal an den Tischen sitzen und das gute Mahl genießen, erscheint eine solche Menge von Leuten riesig“, antwortete Mary im Flüsterton und drückte sanft die schweißnasse Hand Annes, um sie zu beruhigen. „Aber keine Sorge, Miss Anne, sobald das Essen vorbei ist, gehen wir alle gemeinsam nach draußen in den Park, wo sich die Menge bald zerstreuen wird und dann nicht mehr so groß erscheint wie jetzt. Ich bin sicher, dass Sie sich dann sehr viel wohler fühlen werden.“

„Meinen Sie wirklich?“, fragte Anne zweifelnd.

„Natürlich“, bekräftigte Mary leise. „Manche werden sich in Grüppchen zusammentun, um zu plaudern, andere spielen gemeinsam und einige finden Kurzweil bei Musik und Tanz. Sie werden sehen, nach einer Weile haben Sie sich an die Gegenwart der Gäste gewöhnt. Es sind doch so fröhliche und dankbare Leute, die Ihrem Cousin und uns sehr viel Wohlwollen entgegenbringen. Ich empfehle Ihnen, vor allem daran zu denken, denn das hilft Ihnen sicher dabei, sich in Gegenwart so vieler Menschen etwas gelassener zu fühlen.“

„Ich werde versuchen, diesen Rat zu beherzigen“, murmelte Anne und zwang sich zu einem leichten Lächeln. Erneut sah sie zu einigen der Gäste hinüber, nahm die Zufriedenheit auf deren Gesichtern wahr und begegnete dem Blick eines etwa vierzehn- oder fünfzehnjährigen Mädchens in einem einfachen, doch sauberen blauen Kleid. Die Kleine schenkte ihr ein schüchternes Lächeln, das Anne unwillkürlich erwiderte, wobei sie sich etwas wohler zu fühlen begann. Mary schien recht damit zu haben, dass die Geladenen sich über das Fest sehr freuten und ihnen gewogen waren.

Elizabeth, die um die Schüchternheit von Williams Cousine wusste, hatte immer wieder einmal einen prüfenden Blick zu Anne und Mary geworfen, die unweit von ihr nebeneinander saßen. Als sie sah, dass Anne mit der Tochter eines ihrer Pächter einen freundlichen Blick austauschte, war sie beruhigt. Offensichtlich brauchte die junge Miss de Bourgh nur Ermutigung und die Gelegenheit, andere Menschen auf Gesellschaften kennenzulernen, um allmählich aus sich herausgehen zu können, ganz so wie ihr Mann und Oberst Fitzwilliam es vermutet hatten. Doch brauchte all das seine Zeit und sie fand es völlig richtig, dass Anne nach diesem Fest zurück nach Rosings Park wollte. Vermutlich sehnte sie sich nach der Vertrautheit ihres Zuhauses, auch wenn sie dort wahrscheinlich eine große Leere spüren würde, weil ihre Mutter nicht mehr da war. Doch mit Mary an ihrer Seite könnte Anne den Verlust mit der Zeit allmählich besser ertragen, denn Mary würde gewiss weiterhin mit ihr jeden Tag lange Spaziergänge unternehmen und sie durch Musik und Gespräche unterhalten. Die Freundschaft tat beiden Mädchen gut. Außerdem freute es Elizabeth ungemein, wie hübsch ihre mittlere Schwester heute aussah. Was ein etwas eleganteres Kleid und eine gute Frisur doch aus einem mutmaßlich unscheinbaren Mädchen machen konnten! Sie hatte bereits bemerkt, dass der ein oder andere der männlichen Gäste Mary mit bewundernden Blicken bedachte, doch vermutlich war dies ihrer Schwester völlig entgangen. Elizabeth lächelte ein wenig. Man durfte nicht zu viel von einer kleinen Veränderung erwarten und Mary sollte schließlich selbst ihre Erfahrungen machen. Aber es würde sie nicht wundern, wenn ihre mittlere Schwester, die als Gesellschafterin von Miss de Bourgh künftig gezwungenermaßen etwas eleganter gekleidet und frisiert erscheinen musste, in naher Zukunft einen aufrichtigen, zuverlässigen Verehrer fand, der ernsthafte Absichten hegte. Ein anderer Mann, da war sich Lizzy sicher, hätte bei Mary ohnehin keine Chance.

Sie wandte ihren Blick von ihrer mittleren Schwester und deren Freundin ab, um nach Jane und Charles zu schauen. Die beiden lächelten sich verliebt an, hielten Händchen und waren ohne Zweifel das schönste Paar auf diesem Fest. Elizabeth war sich sicher, dass diese Liebe eines Tages von einem gesunden Kind gekrönt werden würde, auch wenn Jane vor zwei Tagen noch zu ihr gemeint hatte, dass sie sich mittlerweile damit abgefunden hatte, niemals Mutter zu werden.

„Es wird allmählich wirklich Zeit, dass Jane und Charles umziehen, damit meine Schwester auf andere Gedanken kommt. Im nächsten Jahr wohnen sie ja endlich in unserer Nähe und ich werde Jane des Öfteren besuchen und sie dabei aufheitern können“, dachte Elizabeth und freute sich bereits darauf. Dann wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit Leticia und Georgiana zu, die neben Jane saßen und sich unterhielten. Ihnen gegenüber saß Oberst Fitzwilliam, der sehr oft zu ihnen sah, ohne sich jedoch in das Gespräch einmischen zu wollen.

„Wie sollte er auch?“, dachte Elizabeth amüsiert. „Kitty redet immer wieder auf ihn ein und es ist bewundernswert, mit welcher Geduld er sie erträgt. Bestimmt würde er einen guten Vater abgeben, wenn er eines Tages das Glück hat, die richtige Gefährtin zu finden.“

In diesem Augenblick ergriff Gerald Fitzwilliam sein Glas und warf Elizabeth einen Blick zu. Sie schenkte ihm ein freundliches Lächeln, hob ebenfalls ihr Glas und prostete ihm zu. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln, das nun wieder ganz ungezwungen wie bei ihrem ersten Kennenlernen wirkte, und hob es grüßend in ihre Richtung. Sie nickten sich beide zu und nahmen dann gleichzeitig einen Schluck Wein. Während sich die Hausherrin dann erneut ihrem Mann zuwandte, dachte Gerald einen Moment lang, welch eine schöne Frau sein Cousin sich doch zur Gattin erwählt hatte.

„Die weiblichen Mitglieder der Familie Bennet sind allesamt recht ansehnliche Geschöpfe“, dachte er dabei voller Bewunderung und wandte sich der ihm nun zuprostenden und fröhlich plappernden Kitty zu, ohne ihr jedoch zuzuhören. Vielmehr musterte er auch sie einen längeren Augenblick und führte seine Überlegungen dann fort. „Es muss in der Familie liegen, dass sie allesamt so gut aussehen. Bestimmt war Mrs. Bennet in ihrer Jugend eine sehr hübsche Frau. Ich kann gut verstehen, dass William und Bingley sich jeweils eine ihrer Töchter als Ehefrau ausgewählt haben. Auch Miss Catherine ist ziemlich hübsch und darüber hinaus ein gutherziges, fröhliches Mädchen. Wenn sie ein wenig reifer geworden ist, wird sie sicherlich ihrem Gatten eine gute Gefährtin sein.“

„Sie sind ja so nachdenklich, Oberst Fitzwilliam“, meinte Kitty in diesem Augenblick und sah ihn fragend an. „Ich hoffe doch, es sind keine allzu schweren Gedanken, die Ihnen zu schaffen machen?“

„Aber nicht doch, meine Liebe!“, entgegnete er und lachte etwas. „An einem Tag wie diesem mit einem so wundervollen Wetter und in Gesellschaft netter Menschen können einen doch keine schweren Gedanken plagen.“

„Wenn es so ist, bin ich ja beruhigt“, meinte Kitty und schien tatsächlich erleichtert zu sein. Er war von ihrer Sorge um ihn gerührt. Sie war wirklich ein reizendes Mädchen.

„Genießen Sie diesen Tag, Miss Catherine“, versuchte er dann sie aufzumuntern und schaute zu Mary und Anne hinüber, die sich gerade unterhielten. „Sehen Sie nur, auch meine schüchterne Cousine scheint sich langsam wohlzufühlen und Ihre Schwester hat es heute das erste Mal, seit ich hier weile, gewagt, das Fell der grauen Maus abzulegen und sich als das hübsche Mädchen zu präsentieren, das sich bisher darunter verborgen hat. Miss Mary ist vermutlich ziemlich zurückhaltend, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, das stimmt“, bestätigte Kitty sofort und sah nun auch mit zufriedenem Lächeln zu Mary hinüber. „Es war eine gute Idee von Lizzy, ihr neue Kleider zu schenken.“

„Das ist wohl wahr“, meinte Gerald Fitzwilliam lächelnd. Georgiana und Leticia, die das kurze Gespräch zwischen ihm und Kitty mitbekommen hatten, nickten zustimmend.

„Miss Mary ist schon immer hübsch gewesen“, merkte Letty an. „Aber sie ist ein äußerst feiner, bescheidener Mensch. Ich glaube, sie ahnt nicht einmal, wie hübsch sie ist, obwohl ihre Gesichtszüge doch unverkennbar eine große Ähnlichkeit mit denjenigen Mrs. Bingleys besitzen.“

„Tatsächlich?“, fragte Kitty verwundert und sah erneut zu Mary hinüber, um sie genauer zu mustern. Nach einer kleinen Weile wandte sie sich jedoch kopfschüttelnd wieder Leticia zu. „Tut mir leid, aber ich kann beim besten Willen keine Ähnlichkeit zwischen Mary und Jane erkennen.“

„Möglicherweise fällt es Ihnen nicht auf, weil Sie Ihre Schwestern schon zu gut kennen“, meinte Letty freundlich. „Aber jemand, dem die beiden neu sind, hat einen anderen Blick darauf und bemerkt, dass sie sich bezüglich der Kopf- und Nasenform sehr ähneln. Außerdem haben beide große Augen von derselben Farbe sowie die gleiche Wangenpartie. Erstaunlich, dass nicht schon vorher jemandem diese starke Ähnlichkeit auffiel, selbst wenn Miss Mary sich normalerweise unauffälliger kleidet.“

„Könnte es nicht eher so sein, dass Sie in fast jedem das Schöne sehen, Miss Letty?“, gab Kitty zu bedenken, denn auch nach einem zweiten kurzen Blick vermochte sie die Meinung der jungen Künstlerin nicht zu teilen.

„Ganz im Gegenteil. Gerade ein bildender Künstler ist gewohnt, genau hinzusehen, um ein möglichst getreues Abbild der Wirklichkeit herzustellen“, erklärte Miss Hurst.

„Ich glaube, es verhält sich so, dass Sie ein besonders geschultes Auge besitzen und daher die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Mrs. Bingley und Miss Mary erkennen können, während Miss Catherine diese Gabe nicht hat“, meinte Gerald in versöhnlichem Ton und bedachte Leticia mit einem bewundernden Blick.

„Hm… vielleicht haben Sie damit recht“, gab Miss Hurst nach. „Doch es war mir persönlich ein Anliegen, auf die durchaus vorhandene Schönheit von Miss Mary hinzuweisen. Sie hat es nicht verdient, dass man sie einfach als graue Maus bezeichnet, nur weil sie von bescheidener und zurückhaltender Wesensart ist.“

„Bitte, Miss Letty, Sie müssen mir glauben, dass ich Miss Mary damit keineswegs abwerten wollte“, verteidigte sich Gerald. „Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, gab ich lediglich meiner Verwunderung Ausdruck, dass Miss Mary sich bisher so unauffällig gegeben hat. Denn ich schätze die junge Dame aufgrund ihres vernünftigen und ruhigen Wesens sehr und bin überaus froh über die Freundschaft zwischen ihr und meiner Cousine Anne. Denn ich glaube, ohne den Einfluss von Miss Mary hätte Anne, die wohl zu den schüchternsten Menschen dieser Welt gehört, sich niemals auf dieses Fest hier gewagt.“

„Ich finde, dass du Anne total falsch einschätzt, Gerald“, widersprach ihm Georgiana sofort. „Anne ist gar nicht so schüchtern, wie du denkst, und kann, wenn die Umstände es erfordern, durchaus selbstbewusst auftreten.“

„Ach tatsächlich?“, meinte Gerald zweifelnd. „Ich kann es zwar kaum glauben, aber es würde mich freuen, wenn du darin recht hättest.“

„Du wirst dich noch sehr wundern“, prophezeite Georgiana ihrem Cousin und grinste breit, denn sie dachte daran, wie gut Anne tanzen konnte. Deswegen hatte sie vor zwei Tagen ihre Schwägerin ins Vertrauen gezogen, die daraufhin William dazu veranlassen wollte, heute mit Anne den Tanz zu eröffnen. Georgiana drehte sich um und winkte Mary und Anne zu, die dies erwiderten. Dann wandte sie sich erneut an Gerald und fragte neckisch: „Freust du dich schon auf den Tanz, mein lieber Cousin?“

„Was für eine Frage! Selbstverständlich tue ich das!“, erwiderte Gerald und warf dabei mit strahlendem Lächeln Leticia einen Blick zu. Sie sah ihm kurz in die Augen, lächelte etwas und senkte dann erneut ihre Lider. Ehe er noch ein Wort an sie richten konnte, fiel ihm bereits Kitty ins Wort: „Sie haben doch wohl nicht vergessen, dass Sie mir den ersten Tanz versprachen, Oberst Fitzwilliam?“

„Natürlich nicht, Miss Catherine! Wie könnte ich so etwas wohl vergessen? Aber zuvor sollten wir das wirklich überaus köstliche Gericht genießen. Ich muss sagen, ein so gutes Wildbret habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gegessen.“

Kitty lächelte zufrieden und widmete sich daraufhin wieder ihrer Mahlzeit, so wie Georgiana und Letty es taten. Aber eigentlich hatte sie keinen rechten Appetit, sondern konnte es kaum erwarten, dass das Festessen beendet wurde und sie dann endlich nach draußen gehen konnte, um mit Gerald zu tanzen. Es kribbelte in ihrem Bauch und sie deutete das als sicheres Anzeichen dafür, dass er ihre Gefühle erwiderte und ihr im Laufe des Tages seine Liebe gestehen würde.

Aber Kittys Geduld wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt, denn man ließ sich viel Zeit, um das gute Essen zu genießen. Zudem hielten es einige der Pächter für angebracht, Mr. Darcy noch einmal persönlich zu danken und kamen zu diesem Zweck einzeln zu ihm an seinen Sitzplatz, um ihren Dank auszusprechen. William nahm dies freundlich entgegen, drückte jedem fest die Hand und bedachte ihn mit warmen Worten, unterstützt von Elizabeth, die jedem ein freundliches Lächeln schenkte.

Doch auch diese Prozedur fand irgendwann ein Ende, lange nachdem Kitty ihr Mahl beendet und zwei Gläser Apfelschorle getrunken hatte. Erwartungsvoll starrte das Mädchen seinen Schwager nun mit großen Augen an und betete innerlich darum, dass William sich endlich erhob und den Tanz mit jemandem eröffnen würde. Himmel, warum flüsterte Lizzy ihm denn noch so lange etwas zu?

Kitty, die nur mit großer Mühe ruhig auf dem Stuhl sitzen konnte, warf nervös einen Blick auf Oberst Fitzwilliam, der interessiert einem Bericht Miss Lettys über den Kölner Dom lauschte. Es war einfach bewundernswert, welch große Selbstbeherrschung Gerald besaß. Dabei sehnte er sich sicherlich ebenso wie sie danach, dass der Tanz endlich eröffnet wurde.

„Ah, ich schätze, gleich geht es nach draußen“, sagte er plötzlich und schaute nach vorn zu William. Kitty folgte seinem Blick und ein Lächeln glitt unwillkürlich über ihre Züge. Ihr Schwager hatte sich vom Stuhl erhoben, ließ seine Augen über all seine Gäste schweifen und nickte ihnen mit freundlichem Lächeln zu.

„Liebe Gäste, ich hoffe sehr, das Gericht war zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit…“, begann William dann. Allgemeines Klatschen und ein paar Sätze wie „Hervorragend!“ – „Vortrefflich“ – „Großes Lob an die Küche!“ antworteten dem Gutsherrn. Dessen Lächeln wurde breiter und er fuhr fort: „Nach dem guten Essen sollten wir auch weiteren Vergnügungen nicht abgeneigt sein. Ich meinerseits freue mich darauf, den nachmittäglichen Tanz mit einem _Ländler_ zu eröffnen und bitte Sie daher, mir nach draußen in den Garten zu folgen.“

Wieder klatschten die Gäste und viele davon erhoben sich. Auch Gerald Fitzwilliam tat dies, verneigte sich dann vor Kitty und fragte: „Darf ich bitten, Miss Catherine?“

Strahlend erhob sie sich, hakte sich bei ihm am Arm unter und schaute sich dann wieder zum Platze ihres Schwagers um. Doch William war verschwunden und Lizzy plauderte immer noch mit dem Pastor. Verwirrt runzelte Kitty die Stirn.

„Wo ist William denn?“, wandte sie sich erstaunt an ihren Tanzpartner.

Der Oberst, der gerade Georgiana einen schmunzelnden Blick zugeworfen hatte, sah verwundert zu Kitty und ließ dann seine Augen durch den Raum schweifen. Sein Blick fand William sogleich, doch er wusste sich zuerst keinen rechten Reim darauf zu machen, als er ihn sich vor Anne verneigen sah.

„Na? Habe ich dir nicht prophezeit, dass du dich heute noch wundern würdest?“, zog Georgiana, die Geralds Blick gefolgt war, ihn nun grinsend auf.

„Ich verstehe das alles nicht…“, hauchte er tonlos, seine Augen wie gebannt auf Anne gerichtet, die sich nun mit roten Wangen und schüchternem Lächeln erhob, ihren Arm in denjenigen Williams schob und mit diesem nach draußen ging. „Ich dachte… Anne kann doch gar nicht tanzen…“

„Da befindest du dich in einem Irrtum“, klärte Georgiana ihn lächelnd auf. „Vor ein paar Wochen konnte sie es noch nicht, aber jetzt beherrscht sie immerhin zwei Tänze ziemlich gut.“

„Ja“, bestätigte Kitty nickend. „Sie war eine sehr eifrige Schülerin.“

„Kaum zu glauben“, gab Gerald zu und starrte immer noch wie gebannt hinter William und Anne her.

„Sollten wir ihnen nicht nach draußen folgen, Oberst Fitzwilliam?“, ließ Kitty sich nun wieder vernehmen. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, zu tanzen.“

Endlich löste sich Gerald aus seiner leichten Erstarrung, wandte sich wieder seiner Tanzpartnerin zu und lächelte.

„Verzeihen Sie bitte, Miss Catherine, aber ich war so überrascht“, entschuldigte er sich. „Sie haben natürlich recht. Folgen wir also den beiden nach draußen. Ich bin doch sehr gespannt darauf, wie Anne den _Ländler_   tanzt.“

„Sie wird es wunderbar machen“, behauptete sein Bruder, der sich nun mit seiner Frau ebenfalls erhob, um dem Beispiel von William und Anne zu folgen. „Also komm, mein Lieber, oder willst du weiterhin wie eine Salzsäule hier stehenbleiben und deine hübsche Partnerin daran hindern, endlich tanzen zu können? Wenn dem so ist, dann sag es lieber gleich. Miss Catherine findet mit Leichtigkeit jemanden, der deine Stelle bei ihr einnimmt.“

Gerald lachte vergnügt auf und begab sich dann mit Kitty nach draußen in den Garten, so wie viele andere Tanzpaare es auch taten. Eine kleine Musikkapelle stimmte ihre Instrumente gerade noch aufeinander ein, so dass die Paare Zeit fanden, sich entsprechend in Position zu stellen. Gerald sicherte sich mit seiner Partnerin gleich den Platz neben William und Anne und meinte zu seiner Cousine: „Es freut mich, dass du ebenfalls Geschmack am Tanzen gefunden hast.“

Anne sah kurz zu ihm auf, als er sie ansprach, lächelte ein wenig und wandte sich dann wieder William zu. Dieser schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und einen Augenblick später veranlassten die ersten Klänge eines _Ländlers_   die Paare dazu, mit dem Tanz zu beginnen. Anfangs war Anne noch sehr nervös, als sie die ersten Schritte tat, aber Williams ruhige, selbstsichere Art und sein freundliches Lächeln sowie sein unmerkliches Zunicken, nachdem sie die erste Drehung fehlerfrei vollbracht hatte, bestärkten sie in dem Gefühl, dass sie alles richtig machte, so dass sie bald nicht mehr viel nachdachte, sondern sich ganz der Musik überließ, während sie sich mit William dazu drehte. Am Rande bemerkte sie erfreut, dass Mary sich unter den Zuschauern befand und ihr zulächelte. Dankbar für ihre Anwesenheit schenkte ihr Anne kurz einen Blick, bevor sie sich wieder auf den Tanz mit ihrem Cousin konzentrierter. So entging ihr, dass Gerald immer wieder zu ihr hinsah, während er mit Kitty tanzte. Aber als der _Ländler_ beendet war und sich die Tanzpartner voreinander verneigten, meinte er zu seiner Partnerin: „Sie haben meine Cousine ganz hervorragend unterrichtet“, bevor er sich dann an Anne wandte und fragte: „Würdest du mir die Ehre des nächsten Tanzes gewähren, liebe Cousine?“

Die Angesprochene war im ersten Moment sehr überrascht und starrte ihn ungläubig an, fing sich jedoch rasch und erwiderte: „Ich brauche erstmal eine kleine Pause, aber wenn du willst, tanze ich den darauf folgenden gern mit dir.“

„Die Pause gestehe ich dir zu“, antwortete Gerald und verneigte sich etwas. „Und ich freue mich schon auf das Vergnügen, mit dir tanzen zu dürfen. Da ich allerdings keine Pause benötige, gestattest du mir sicherlich, Miss Mary zum nächsten Tanz aufzufordern.“

„Ich habe nichts dagegen“, meinte Anne lächelnd und beobachtete dann zufrieden, wie der Oberst sich umwandte und auf ihre Freundin zuging, sich vor ihr verneigte und sie ansprach. Mary schien zunächst ebenso überrascht zu sein, wie sie eben, lächelte dann aber und reichte ihm ihren Arm. Zusammen stellten sie sich in die Reihe der anderen Pärchen, während Anne und William sich zu Elizabeth, Adam und Felicitas gesellten, die sich an eines der vielen Büffets gestellt hatten.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du eine so gute Tänzerin bist, Anne“, lobte Adam sie. „Du solltest die Saison wirklich bei uns in London verbringen. Meine Eltern werden im Oktober auch kommen und Mutter bereitet es gewiss Vergnügen, dich in St. James einzuführen.“

„Ja, das kann ich mir auch gut vorstellen“, erwiderte Anne. „Und ich danke dir und deiner Frau für euer freundliches Anerbieten, mich in eurem Hause aufzunehmen. Dennoch bleibe ich bei meiner Entscheidung, in zwei Tagen nach Rosings zurückzukehren.“

„Sehr schade, aber ich kann dich natürlich verstehen“, gab Adam zurück. „Nach einiger Zeit will man selbst zu Hause nach dem Rechten sehen. Nun, es beruhigt mich ungemein, dass Gerald dich begleiten wird und dir, falls nötig, zur Seite steht. Wie ich hörte ist, soll sich sein Landgut ganz in deiner Nähe befinden?“

„Kann schon sein“, sagte sie. „Ich weiß es nicht so genau. Mein Verwalter kümmert sich um derlei Angelegenheiten.“

„Ja, natürlich!“, lachte Adam und nickte. „Du hast ganz recht, diese Dinge ihm zu überlassen. Schließlich hat er darin jahrelange Erfahrung.“

Anne nickte und schwieg. Selbstverständlich hatte sie überdeutlich aus den freundlichen Worten ihres älteren Cousins herausgehört, dass er ihr dergleichen nicht zutraute. Sie konnte es Adam nicht einmal verdenken, denn schließlich traute sie selbst es sich auch noch nicht zu. Dennoch ärgerte es sie etwas, dass der älteste Sohn von Onkel Charles in ihr nur ein naives, junges Mädchen sah, dass ohne die Hilfe eines Mannes nicht zurechtkam. Immerhin hatte sie eine sehr gute Erziehung genossen und traute es sich durchaus zu, sich allmählich in all die Dinge einzuarbeiten, um die sich ihre Mutter zu Lebzeiten stets gekümmert hatte.

„Du solltest Anne an einem solchen Festtag nicht mit derlei profanen Angelegenheiten belästigen, Liebling!“, ermahnte ihn Felicitas, die sofort bemerkte, wie unwohl sich Miss de Bourgh aufgrund dieses Gesprächs fühlte. „Die wenige Zeit, die uns noch zusammen verbleibt, sollten wir besser dazu nutzen, uns angeregt zu unterhalten oder zu tanzen.“

Anne warf Adams Frau einen dankbaren Blick zu. Wieder einmal hatte Felicitas Fingerspitzengefühl bewiesen und ihr damit deutlich gezeigt, wie sehr sie sie mochte, schätzte und respektierte. Anne nahm sich vor, aus Sympathie zu Felicitas eine Einladung von ihr für nächstes Jahr anzunehmen, wenn sie sie aussprechen sollte.

„Meine Frau hat selbstverständlich recht“, räumte Adam sofort ein. „Bitte, Anne, verzeih mir und tanze den nächsten Tanz mit mir.“

Miss de Bourgh lächelte ihren Cousin nun breit an und erwiderte: „Ich verzeihe dir gern, aber den nächsten Tanz habe ich schon deinem Bruder versprochen.“

Adam starrte sie einen Augenblick lang an, dann jedoch nickte er und sah vielsagend zu den Tanzenden, unter denen sich Gerald mit Mary Bennet als Partnerin befand.

„Mein kleiner Bruder scheint heute vom Glück gesegnet zu sein“, behauptete Mr. Fitzwilliam dann. „Nur hübsche, junge Frauen um ihn herum. Zuerst Miss Catherine, jetzt Miss Mary und danach Anne. Ich hoffe, Gerald weiß die Gunst der jungen Damen auch zu schätzen.“

„Daran hege ich nicht den geringsten Zweifel“, erwiderte Felicitas lächelnd und sah nun zu Elizabeth. „Ich muss sagen, Miss Mary sieht heute ausgesprochen gut aus, meine Liebe.“

„Ja, das finde ich auch“, meinte Elizabeth und blickte zu Mary, die soeben Oberst Fitzwilliam anstrahlte. So glücklich hatte sie ihre ernsthafte Schwester noch nie gesehen. Wie hatte es der Jüngere der Fitzwilliam-Brüder nur geschafft, dass Mary so aus sich herausging? Oder lag es gar daran, dass ihre mittlere Schwester, die durch ihr neues Kleid und eine andere Frisur endlich einmal wie ein junges Mädchen aussah, sich durch das veränderte, attraktive Äußere auch im Verhalten etwas mehr wie eine Zwanzigjährige benahm?

„Gewiss haben Sie Ihre Schwester ermutigt, Ihre Schüchternheit etwas abzulegen“, richtete Felicitas erneut das Wort an Elizabeth. „Miss Mary war bisher wohl viel zu bescheiden und hat es daher nicht gewagt, uns zu zeigen, welch hübsches Geschöpf sie eigentlich ist. Sie sollten darin fortfahren, Ihre Schwester darin zu ermutigen, Elizabeth. Miss Mary wäre nämlich ein Gewinn in der derzeitigen Saison in London. Meinen Sie, sie würde eine Einladung von mir annehmen?“

„Sie sind wirklich überaus freundlich, Felicitas“, wandte sich Mrs. Darcy nun wieder an Adams Frau. „Aber wie Sie bereits bemerkten, ist meine Schwester Mary von sehr zurückhaltender Art und findet keinen besonderen Gefallen an den großen Bällen, wie sie in der Saison in London üblich sind.“

„Überaus schade“, meinte Felicitas mit deutlich hörbarem Bedauern in der Stimme. „Dabei könnte sie leicht von meiner Schwiegermutter bei Hofe eingeführt werden und dabei sicherlich den einen oder anderen jungen Mann für sich gewinnen.“

Anne, die der Unterhaltung interessiert gelauscht hatte, hielt es nun an der Zeit, sich einzumischen.

„Du meinst es sicherlich gut, Felicitas. Aber vielleicht hat Miss Mary gar kein Interesse daran, irgendeinen Mann für sich zu gewinnen.“

„Oh, meine liebe Anne, glaub mir, wenn der Richtige kommt, wird deine Freundin sehr daran interessiert sein“, erwiderte Mrs. Fitzwilliam heiter. „Miss Mary scheint nicht so sehr vor männlichem Charme gefeit zu sein, wie du glaubst, sonst wäre es Gerald nie gelungen, sie derart zum Strahlen zu bringen wie jetzt.“

„Möglicherweise liegt das weniger an Geralds Charme als an der Freude am Tanzen“, entgegnete Anne, obwohl sie wieder diesen Stich in der Herzgegend fühlte. Dabei wusste sie doch genau, dass Mary sich nicht im Geringsten für den Oberst interessierte, sondern ihn lediglich nett fand. Immerhin hatte ihre Freundin sogar schon ihre kleine Schwester vor ihm gewarnt, was deutlich genug dafür sprach, dass Mary Gerald etwas misstraute. Und wo war eigentlich Catherine Bennet?

Anne ließ ihren Blick suchend über die Tanzenden schweifen und entdeckte kurz darauf, dass Kitty mit einem jungen Mann in bäuerlicher Kleidung tanzte und überaus fröhlich schien. Welch liebenswürdiges und offenes Wesen Catherine doch besaß, da sie sichtlich keinerlei Vorurteile gegenüber gesellschaftlich niedriger gestellten Menschen hegte.

„Schau nur, wie sehr Miss Catherine Bennet strahlt“, verkündete Anne dann, ohne weiter nachzudenken. „Das resultiert augenscheinlich nur aus der Freude am Tanzen.“

„Nun ja“, räumte Felicitas ein. „Aber Miss Catherine ist doch immer sehr fröhlich.“

Anne musste ihr innerlich rechtgeben. Lebhaft und fröhlich, dazu noch ziemlich hübsch. Wer konnte einem solchen Mädchen schon widerstehen? Gerald sicherlich nicht. War das nicht ganz die Frau, die zu seinem forschen Wesen passte?


	27. Chapter 27

Nicht nur ihre eigenen Familienangehörigen und das Ehepaar Fitzwilliam bewunderten Mary an diesem Nachmittag. Die junge Frau erntete auch viele wohlgefällige Blicke von anderen Gästen, als sie mit Oberst Fitzwilliam tanzte und dabei regelrecht von innen heraus zu strahlen schien. Natürlich bemerkte sie es wie üblich nicht, sondern war ins Gespräch mit Gerald vertieft.

„Sie sehen heute überaus gut aus, Miss Mary“, begann er in dem angenehm leichten Ton, den sie von ihm gewohnt war. „Viel besser als sonst, meine Liebe.“

„Danke, Oberst Fitzwilliam, Sie sind überaus freundlich“, gab sie zurück.

„Durchaus nicht, Miss Mary, Sie sind eines der hübschesten Mädchen auf dem Fest“, wehrte er lächelnd ab. „Ihre Freundinnen und Sie verstehen sich wahrhaftig auf Überraschungen. Ich muss sagen, ich war überaus angenehm überrascht, dass Anne sich letztlich doch dazu entschloss, tanzen zu lernen. Ein wahres Bubenstück, welches ihr Mädchen heimlich ausgeführt habt!“

„Nun ja, Oberst Fitzwilliam, anders wäre es ja keine Überraschung geworden!“

„Touché, meine Liebe! Ich gebe mich geschlagen“, lachte er. „Aber im Ernst, Miss Mary, es ist eine hübsche Überraschung und ich freue mich, dass Sie auf Anne einen so guten Einfluss haben! Machen Sie damit weiter, positiv auf meine Cousine einzuwirken. Sie sind ein wahrer Segen für sie.“

„Danke, aber ich glaube, in dieser Hinsicht übertreiben Sie etwas“, wehrte sie ein wenig errötend ab, konnte sich jedoch eines geschmeichelten Lächelns nicht enthalten. „Ehrlich gesagt war es Miss Georgiana, die Miss Anne dazu ermutigt hat. Ich habe den Unterricht lediglich mit Musik und guten Worten unterstützt.“

„Stellen Sie Ihr Licht nicht so unter den Scheffel, Miss Mary! Selbst wenn Georgiana erst etwas auf unsere Cousine einreden musste, ist es doch zweifellos Ihrem Einfluss zu verdanken, dass Anne sich dies überhaupt zugetraut hat. Wissen Sie, früher hat sie sich nie etwas zugetraut“, erklärte Gerald lächelnd. „Ich bin so stolz darauf, dass Anne sich in dieser Hinsicht verändert; und ich hoffe, dass sie nächstes Jahr so mutig sein wird, sich bei Hofe einführen zu lassen und viel öfter als sonst an großen gesellschaftlichen Ereignissen teilzunehmen.“

„Wir sollten Miss Anne nicht zu viel auf einmal zumuten, Oberst Fitzwilliam!“

„Natürlich! Sie haben recht wie immer, meine Liebe! – Ach, es gibt da noch etwas, um das ich Sie unbedingt bitten muss.“

„Ja?“

„Versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie sich nach diesem Fest nicht wieder in eine unscheinbare, graue Maus verwandeln, Miss Mary! Das haben Sie nämlich nicht nötig!“

Mary war zunächst etwas überrascht, fand diese Bitte dann aber gleichermaßen so schmeichelhaft wie witzig, dass sie darüber unwillkürlich lachen musste. Sie ahnte freilich nicht, wie bezaubernd sie damit auf viele wirkte.

Nachdem der Tanz vorbei war, gesellten sich Gerald und Mary zu Elizabeth an das Büffet, wo die mittlere Bennet-Tochter einiges an Lob von dem Ehepaar Fitzwilliam sowie Anne zu hören bekam, was sie erneut erröten ließ.

„Die Kapelle scheint eine Pause zu machen“, bemerkte Gerald mit einem Blick auf die Musiker, die gerade von einer hübschen Magd ein Tablett mit Getränken serviert bekamen. Er wandte sich an Mary und meinte: „Wir haben uns ebenfalls eine kleine Erfrischung verdient, meine Liebe. Was möchten Sie trinken?“

„Ein Glas Limonade wäre mir jetzt sehr angenehm, Oberst Fitzwilliam“, erwiderte die Angesprochene und bekam das Gewünschte von ihrem Tanzpartner sofort serviert. Er selbst schenkte sich ein Glas Apfelschorle ein und stieß dann mit ihr an. „Prost, Miss Mary! Lassen Sie uns darauf trinken, dass das Wetter so angenehm wie jetzt bleibt und das Fest weiterhin so harmonisch verläuft.“

Mary erwiderte dies und nippte dann nachdenklich etwas von ihrer Limonade, wobei sie den Oberst nicht aus den Augen ließ. Er war wirklich ein überaus charmanter Mann mit ausgezeichneten Manieren und zudem ein hervorragender Tänzer. Sie hätte niemals gedacht, dass er im persönlichen Umgang ein so gewinnendes Wesen besaß. Kein Wunder, dass Kitty nicht aufhören konnte, für ihn zu schwärmen. Zum Glück würden sie bald abreisen, so dass sich das Gemüt ihrer jüngeren Schwester danach gewiss allmählich beruhigte und sich spätestens in London wieder durch andere Gentlemen aufheitern ließ.

In diesem Augenblick gesellte sich auch Kitty zu ihrer Gruppe. Wie immer strahlte sie Oberst Fitzwilliam an, bevor sie sich an Mary wandte: „Du siehst so hübsch aus und hast so gut getanzt. Mama wäre sicherlich stolz auf dich, wenn sie es gesehen hätte.“

„Schon möglich“, gab Mary zögerlich zurück, wollte sich aber nicht wirklich auf ein Gespräch mit Kitty über ihre Mutter und deren Erwartungen einlassen. Schließlich gingen derlei persönliche Angelegenheiten hier niemanden etwas an.

Als hätte ihre jüngere Schwester ihre Gedanken erraten, wandte sie sich sofort wieder ihrem Schwarm zu: „Ach, Sie sind so ein hervorragender Tänzer, Oberst Fitzwilliam. Sie können einfach jede Partnerin führen.“

Mary fühlte sich im selben Moment, da diese Worte aus Kittys Mund gekommen waren, als ob man ihr eine Ohrfeige verabreicht hätte und auch die Mimik des Angesprochenen verriet bei genauer Beobachtung, wie wenig ihm dieses Lob behagte. Doch Kitty war nicht erfahren genug, derlei kleine Anzeichen richtig zu deuten.

„Danke, Miss Catherine, Sie sind sehr freundlich zu mir“, meinte Gerald ein wenig verlegen. „Aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass Ihre Schwester Mary eine hervorragende Tänzerin ist.“

Felicitas spürte, welche Spannung zwischen der Gruppe aufgrund der unbedachten Äußerung Kitty Bennets entstanden war und sagte schnell: „Das überrascht mich nicht! Geht Ihre Mutter mit Ihrer Schwester und Ihnen nicht des Öfteren auf Bälle, Miss Catherine? Ich glaube, dergleichen von Mrs. Bennet bei unserem letzten Zusammentreffen gehört zu haben.“

„Ja, das trifft zu, Mrs. Fitzwilliam“, erwiderte Kitty unbedarft.

„Kein Wunder also, dass Miss Mary und Sie solch gute Tänzerinnen sind“, schlussfolgerte daraufhin Felicitas mit freundlichem Lächeln, was Kitty überaus glücklich machte und ein dankbares Lächeln von Seiten Elizabeths, Marys und Geralds zur Folge hatte. Auch Anne war dankbar dafür, dass Adams Frau die unangenehme Situation entschärfen konnte, erkannte jedoch, dass Kitty zwar offen und liebenswürdig war, aber auch ziemlich unbedacht. Vermutlich lag es nicht in deren Absicht, Mary zu kränken, als sie ihrem Cousin schmeichelte, doch es war nichtsdestotrotz geschehen und sie fand ein solch gedankenloses Verhalten äußerst abstoßend. Marys jüngere Schwester und sie würden wohl niemals Freundinnen werden.

„Wo sind eigentlich Georgiana und Miss Leticia?“, fragte da Gerald, um das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.

„Sie stehen dort drüben bei Jane und Charles und unterhalten sich angeregt mit ihnen“, klärte Kitty ihn auf. „Ich glaube, Charles erkundigt sich bei Miss Letty gerade danach, ob sie eine Nachricht von ihrem Bruder oder ihrer Mutter erhalten hat, wie es Mrs. Louisa Hurst geht.“

„Oh ja, die arme Mrs. Hurst. Ich hoffe sehr, dass sie sich auf dem Lande wieder ein wenig erholen konnte“, meinte Felicitas mitfühlend und hakte sich dann am Arm ihres Mannes ein. „Komm, mein Lieber, lass uns hinübergehen, um zu hören, ob es etwas Neues gibt.“

Während sich das Ehepaar Fitzwilliam zu den Bingleys begab, erschienen einige junge Herren, um Anne, Mary und Kitty um den nächsten Tanz zu bitten. Denn die Musiker stimmten gerade wieder ihre Instrumente aufeinander ein. Mary und Kitty sagten zu, während Anne dankend ablehnte, da sie schon vergeben sei. Einerseits tat es ihr zwar leid, den jungen Mann enttäuschen zu müssen, dessen Antlitz aufrichtiges Bedauern ausdrückte, andererseits fühlte sie sich zum ersten Mal als begehrenswerte junge Frau. Und als die Musiker zum Tanz aufspielten, blickte sie mit einem Lächeln voller Selbstvertrauen in Geralds Gesicht, der ihr Lächeln erwiderte, ihr seinen Arm reichte und fragte: „Darf ich bitten, Anne?“

Sie hakte sich ein und folgte ihm zu den anderen Tanzpaaren, stellte sich ihm gegenüber und dann erklangen die ersten Töne einer _Indian Queen_. Obwohl ihr Herz wieder vor Aufregung bis zum Halse klopfte, bewegten sich ihre nunmehr geübten Füße wie automatisch völlig richtig zu der Musik, und voller Stolz registrierte sie erfreut, dass Gerald sie anerkennend anschaute. Seine dunkelblauen Augen schienen den Himmel selbst zu versprechen.

„Du tanzt hervorragend, Anne“, wisperte er ihr jetzt zu und lächelte. Ihr Herz machte vor Freude einen Hüpfer und sie strahlte ihn an. „Ich bin außerordentlich beeindruckt von dir!“

„Danke, Gerald“, murmelte sie.

„Wie schön, dass es dir anscheinend recht viel Vergnügen bereitet zu tanzen.“

„Ja, das tut es!“

„Ich ahnte, dass es dir gut tun würde. Entschuldige, wenn ich dir das ein wenig zu direkt zu verstehen gegeben habe.“

„Schon gut, Gerald.“

„Meine Ratschläge sind nur gut gemeint, denn ich habe dich sehr gern und möchte, dass du dich in jeder Hinsicht wohl fühlst.“

Anne errötete, während sie sich die Hände reichten.

„Du hast mich gern?“, fragte sie schüchtern.

Sie drehten sich kurz, bevor er antwortete: „Ja, natürlich. Und ich werde stets für dich da sein und dir zur Seite stehen, wenn du meiner Hilfe bedarfst, Anne. Verzeihst du mir also meine Direktheit?“

Sie lächelte und nickte, während sie spürte, wie leicht ihr Herz auf einmal wurde. Gerald mochte sie! Seine Worte klangen aufrichtig und sie wusste ja, dass ihre Mutter ihn stets geschätzt hatte, weil sie ihn für einen anständigen Menschen hielt.

„Ich verspreche, dass ich mich bemühen werde, zukünftig einen weniger forschen Ton anzuschlagen“, sagte er da gerade und gewann damit vollends ihr Herz. „Meinst du nicht, wir könnten gute Freunde sein, Anne?“

„Das wünsche ich mir auch“, bekräftigte sie und erntete ein warmes Lächeln von ihm.

„Ich werde mich einige Wochen in der Nähe von Rosings Park aufhalten, falls du meine Hilfe benötigen solltest, Anne.“

„Danke, das ist gut zu wissen“, gab sie zurück und spürte, dass sie sich jetzt auf die Heimreise noch mehr freute als zuvor, da Gerald sie begleiten würde. Sie bedauerte es fast, als der Tanz zu Ende war und Gerald sie zurück zu Elizabeth brachte, bei der sich nun auch Jane befand. William hingegen hatte sich zu seinem Freunde Charles Bingley gesellt.

„Sie beide geben ein recht hübsches Paar ab“, lobte Elizabeth den Oberst und Anne.

„Sie haben wundervoll getanzt, Miss Anne“, meinte auch Jane lächelnd.

Anne errötete und bedankte sich, während Gerald für sie ein Glas mit Apfelschorle füllte und es ihr reichte. Danach schaute er ebenfalls interessiert zu William und Charles, wo sich ja auch sein Bruder und dessen Frau befanden sowie seine Cousine Georgiana und Leticia Hurst, mit der er bedauerlicherweise noch nicht getanzt hatte. Etwas, das er umgehend nachholen wollte.

„Wo ist Mary?“, fragte Anne in diesem Augenblick, da sie ihre Freundin sogleich vermisste.

„Nun, sie wird gerade von drei oder vier jungen Herren umlagert, die anscheinend mit ihr tanzen wollen“, verriet Elizabeth amüsiert. „Lassen wir ihr das Vergnügen, Anne. Sie wird nach dem nächsten Tanz sicherlich wieder zu uns kommen, weil sie eine Pause braucht.“

„Ihre Schwester Mary tanzt tatsächlich sehr gut, Elizabeth“, lobte Gerald die mittlere Bennet-Tochter erneut und schaute amüsiert zu, wie sie sich für einen der jungen Herren entschied, dabei den anderen ein bedauerndes Lächeln schenkte und dann mit ihrem Partner wieder auf die Tanzfläche verschwand. „Darüber hinaus ist sie eine sehr sympathische, kluge, junge Dame und ich kann gut nachvollziehen, dass Anne sie überaus schätzt. Sie hätte sich keine bessere Freundin aussuchen können.“

„Dieses Lob wird Mary überaus erfreuen, wenn ich es ihr übermittle, Oberst Fitzwilliam“, erwiderte Mrs. Darcy lächelnd.

Der Offizier schenkte nun auch Jane einen Blick und erwiderte: „Alle Ihre Schwestern sind überaus sympathisch und liebenswürdig, Elizabeth.“

„Sie machen uns alle ganz verlegen, Oberst Fitzwilliam“, wehrte die Hausherrin ab und schaute zu ihrer ältesten Schwester, die lächelnd errötete und ihre Augen niederschlug. „Auch wenn uns Ihr Lob sehr freut und gewiss aufrichtig gemeint ist, sollten Sie es damit nicht übertreiben. Vor allem bei meiner Schwester Catherine sollten Sie sich damit ein wenig zurückhalten.“

„Du solltest Elizabeths Rat befolgen, Gerald“, mischte sich nun auch Anne ein, die ihn eindringlich ansah. „Miss Catherine ist liebenswürdig, gewiss, aber ich glaube, sie muss sich erst noch etwas mehr Selbstbeherrschung auferlegen.“

„Ach, warum solch ein offenes Wesen verderben?“, fragte Gerald leichthin. „Es war doch für jeden offensichtlich, dass sie ihre Worte vorhin nur unbedacht äußerte und keineswegs die Absicht hatte, jemanden zu kränken. Sie wird mit der Zeit schon noch lernen, sich etwas überlegter und gemäßigter auszudrücken.“

„Bitte, Oberst Fitzwilliam, nehmen Sie sich meine Worte zu Herzen“, meinte Elizabeth in ernstem Ton. „Catherine mag offen und ehrlich sein, doch an ihrer Selbstbeherrschung muss sie noch sehr viel arbeiten. Und wenn man ihr zu viele Komplimente macht, steigt es ihr zu Kopfe und leistet nur ihrer Eitelkeit Vorschub. Das können Sie doch unmöglich wollen!“

„Nein, das möchte ich natürlich keinesfalls!“, gab er zu. „Ich fände es nur schade, wenn ihr offenes Wesen verlorenginge zugunsten eines zu gekünstelten, höfischen Verhaltens.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass diese Gefahr besteht“, sagte Elizabeth heiter. „Aber diese Offenheit ist nur dann angenehm, wenn sie durch vernünftige Selbstbeherrschung gelenkt wird.“

„Sie haben sicherlich recht, meine Liebe. Aber bei Miss Mary besteht diese Gefahr gewiss nicht, ganz im Gegenteil.“

„Mary ist ein vernünftiger Mensch – manchmal ein wenig zu vernünftig, scheint mir.“

„Ja, das sehe ich genauso, Elizabeth“, bekräftigte der Oberst und wandte sich dann wieder an Anne. „Du siehst also, meine Liebe, dass deine Freundin manchmal ein wenig Zuspruch brauchen wird. Und solange ich mich in Rosings aufhalte, werde ich dich darin unterstützen, Miss Mary zu ermutigen, ihr liebenswürdiges Wesen und ihr ansprechendes Äußeres nicht mehr zu verstecken.“

Sein Bruder kam nun zu ihnen herüber und fragte scherzend: „Worüber wird hier denn so lebhaft gesprochen?“

„Gerald hat sich gerade sehr lobend über meine Freundin Mary Bennet geäußert“, antwortete ihm Anne.

„Ja, sie ist ohne Zweifel eine nette, junge Frau“, sagte Adam und nickte. „Wie ich hörte, hast du sie nach Rosings eingeladen, Anne?“

„Das ist richtig! Ich freue mich schon sehr darauf, dass sie mich dorthin begleitet und ich ihr den schönen Park und die nähere Umgebung zeigen kann“, erklärte die Angesprochene und warf dabei einen schelmischen Blick zu Gerald. „Wenn dein Bruder es wünscht, kann er uns selbstverständlich auf unseren Ausfahrten begleiten.“

„Das werde ich vielleicht auch das eine oder andere Mal tun, sobald meine Zeit es mir erlaubt“, meinte der Oberst lächelnd. „Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, euch zu begleiten, auch wenn ich liebend gerne an der Londoner Saison teilnehmen würde. Nun ja, möglicherweise tue ich das etwas später, nachdem ich mir mein Landgut nebst dem gesamten Anwesen genau angeschaut, mit dem Verwalter gesprochen und alle diesbezüglichen Angelegenheiten geregelt habe. Georgiana freut sich bestimmt, wenn ich ihr auf den großen Gesellschaften Londons ein wenig beistehe.“

„So, so, du willst also Georgiana beistehen“, stellte sein Bruder mit amüsiertem Lachen fest und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ich glaube, es gibt außer deinem Mündel noch etwas, das dich nach London zieht, nicht wahr?“

„Nun, ich kann wohl schwer leugnen, gute Bekannte dort wiedertreffen zu wollen“, gab Gerald heiter zurück und ließ gleich darauf seinen Blick zu dem Büffet gleiten, an dem vorhin noch Georgiana und Letty gestanden hatten. Aber die beiden Mädchen waren nicht mehr dort und auf der Tanzfläche, wohin er gleich danach seine Augen schweifen ließ, konnte er sie auch nicht entdecken.

„Wo sind denn Miss Hurst und mein Mündel?“, wandte er sich darauf sofort an seinen Bruder.

„Nachdem Miss Letty uns ausführlich darüber informiert hat, dass es ihrer Schwägerin wieder sehr gut gehe, ihr Bruder deshalb wieder beruhigt sei und ihr Neffe prächtig gedeihe, zog sie sich mit Georgiana an einen der kleinen Tische zurück, die überall am Rande des Festes verteilt sind, wenn man einmal ein wenig der Ruhe bedarf“, berichtete ihm Adam. „Sicherlich haben die zwei noch allerhand miteinander zu bereden, Gerald. Du weißt doch, wie junge Mädchen sind.“

„Ja, und in diesem Falle sollte man sie vorerst nicht stören“, lachte der Oberst und war beruhigt, Letty gut bei Georgiana aufgehoben zu wissen. Die beiden heiterten sich sicherlich gegenseitig auf und machten sich Mut. Darüber hinaus waren Feierlichkeiten wie diese hier durchaus dazu geeignet, gewisse junge Damen italienische Adlige oder berechnende Abenteurer vergessen zu lassen.

Gerald war mehr denn je entschlossen, alles daranzusetzen, spätestens im November in London zu sein, um Letty möglichst oft auf Gesellschaften zu treffen und sich vorwiegend ihr zu widmen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie erkennen würde, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete. Hinzu kam der glückliche Umstand, dass sich seine Eltern ebenfalls in der Stadt aufhielten, so dass er ihnen das Mädchen seiner Träume vorstellen konnte. Dabei war es überaus hilfreich, dass Leticia eine enge Freundin Georgianas war, aus einer angesehenen Familie stammte und das Wohlgefallen seines Bruders, seiner Schwägerin sowie des Ehepaares Darcy besaß. In diesem Fall würden sich seine Eltern kaum daran stören, dass Leticia Hurst nicht dem Adel entstammte.

Die letzten Töne des _Nonesuch_   verklangen und Gerald nahm gedankenverloren wahr, dass sich die Paare trennten und die beiden Bennet-Mädchen sich wieder zu ihnen gesellten. Während Mary sich gleich darauf jedoch Anne, Jane und Elizabeth zuwandte, richtete die jüngere Miss Bennet ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn.

„Die Musiker machen nun eine etwas längere Pause, so dass wir uns etwas gedulden müssen, ehe wir erneut zusammen tanzen können“, erklärte Kitty mit rotglühenden Wangen.

„Du solltest jetzt auch lieber eine etwas längere Pause machen“, meinte Jane, die ihre jüngere Schwester besorgt betrachtet hatte und dies nun hörte. „Es schadet doch nichts, wenn du ein oder zwei Tänze auslässt. Du wirkst so erhitzt, dass ich dir das dringend anrate!“

„Finden Sie das auch, Oberst Fitzwilliam?“, fragte Kitty daraufhin sofort ihren Schwarm. Dieser warf Jane kurz einen Blick zu, ehe er sich an die jüngere Miss Bennet wandte.

„Sie sollten den Rat Ihrer Schwester wirklich beherzigen“, meinte er dann und nickte. „Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Sie sich überanstrengen.“

„Ihre Besorgnis um mein Wohlergehen ist überaus liebenswürdig, Oberst Fitzwilliam.“

Ein wenig verlegen wandte sich der Offizier dem Büffet zu, ergriff ein Glas und fragte: „Was möchten Sie trinken, Miss Catherine? Einen Apfelsaft, eine Limonade oder doch lieber ein Glas Wein?“

„Ein Gläschen Wein“, antwortete Kitty rasch, ehe Jane protestieren konnte. „Und dazu ein Stück von dem herrlich duftenden Zwiebelkuchen. Er sieht wirklich köstlich aus.“

„Schmeckt sicher auch sehr gut“, erwiderte Gerald lächelnd, füllte ihr ein halbes Glas mit Weißwein, reichte es ihr und schnitt ihr dann ein Stück des erwähnten Zwiebelkuchens ab, welchen er auf einem kleinen Teller platzierte. Als er diesen aufhob, um ihn Kitty ebenfalls zu geben, hakte sie sich unversehens an seinem freien Arm ein und schlug vor: „Lassen Sie uns ein wenig abseits gehen, vielleicht an einen der kleinen Tische dort drüben, wo es etwas weniger laut sein dürfte als hier. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich jetzt erst bemerke, wie sehr ich der Ruhe bedarf. Außerdem können wir uns dort besser unterhalten.“

Da Gerald erst wieder zu tanzen beabsichtigte, wenn Leticia Hurst auftauchte, war er mit diesem Vorschlag einverstanden und begleitete Kitty zu einem der vielen kleinen Tische, die am Rande der Festgesellschaft aufgestellt waren, um sich dort mit ihr niederzulassen. Dann stellte er den Teller mit dem Zwiebelkuchen vor ihr hin, wobei sie ihn vergnügt dabei beobachtete und einen kleinen Schluck aus ihrem Glas nahm, bevor sie wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Endlich sind wir einmal allein“, seufzte Kitty und stellte nun ihr Glas neben den Teller. „Ich sehne mich schon seit einer Weile danach, mich einmal mit Ihnen unter vier Augen unterhalten zu können.“

„Ach, tatsächlich?“, fragte Gerald amüsiert. „Hat das einen besonderen Grund?“

„Ja…“, hauchte Kitty, war danach aber nicht in der Lage, weiterzusprechen, da ihr das Herz bis zum Halse klopfte und die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch sich anfühlten, als würden sie nun ebenfalls den _Nonesuch_   tanzen. Aus Verlegenheit wandte sich das Mädchen dem Kuchen zu, brach ein Stück ab und führte es zum Mund.

„Nun, Miss Catherine, schmeckt der Kuchen so gut wie er duftet?“

Dankbar nickte sie ihm zu und lächelte, während sie das Backwerk genüsslich kaute. Dabei bemerkte sie, wie Gerald sich wieder nach der Gesellschaft umwandte. Sicherlich war er genauso verlegen wie sie und wagte es noch nicht, ihr seine Gefühle zu offenbaren – jetzt, wo sie endlich einmal allein waren. Sie musste ihn unbedingt ermutigen!

Nachdem Kitty das Kuchenstück hinuntergeschluckt hatte, meinte sie daher: „Meine Schwester Mary hat sich äußerlich sehr zu ihrem Vorteil verändert, finden Sie nicht auch, Oberst Fitzwilliam?“

Höflich drehte sich der Offizier wieder zu ihr herum und nickte lächelnd.

„Ja, das habe ich Miss Mary vorhin auch schon gesagt. Sie hat es gar nicht nötig, ihr angenehmes Äußeres zu verbergen. Doch ich fürchte, dass Ihre Schwester überaus schüchtern ist und der Ermutigung bedarf. Sie sollten Miss Mary daher immer wieder darin bestärken, sich hübsch zurechtzumachen.“

„Das habe ich früher schon versucht“, gab Kitty zu. „Aber leider hört Mary ja nicht auf mich. Doch ich hege die Hoffnung, dass das Zusammensein mit Miss de Bourgh, die ja immer überaus elegant gekleidet ist, ein wenig auf meine Schwester abfärbt.“

„Auf diese Weise käme die Freundschaft zwischen Miss Mary und meiner zarten Cousine beiden jungen Damen zugute. Ich muss sagen, ich habe Anne früher nie so fröhlich gesehen, und das bestätigt mich wieder einmal in der Vermutung, dass meine Cousine mehr unter Menschen gehen muss. Schade, dass sie sich so gar nicht dazu überreden lassen will, die Saison in London zu verbringen.“

„Sie wären in dieser Saison sicherlich gerne in London, nicht wahr?“

„Oh ja, das wäre ich wirklich. Aber ich muss erst einmal Anne nach Rosings zurückbegleiten und mich um mein Landgut kümmern, welches mir meine Tante vererbt hat. Das wird natürlich einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, aber ich hoffe, später nach London kommen zu können.“

„Das wäre sehr schön, denn ich fürchte, einen so guten Tanzpartner wie Sie findet man schwerlich ein zweites Mal.“

„Sie schmeicheln mir, Miss Catherine. Es gibt doch sicherlich noch andere Herren, die gut tanzen können.“

„Das stimmt, gewiss… Aber mit keinem macht es mir mehr Vergnügen, als mit Ihnen, Oberst Fitzwilliam. Sie sind der beste Tänzer, den ich jemals kennengelernt habe.“

Er lachte ein wenig verlegen, bevor er sagte: „Danke, sehr freundlich von Ihnen, Miss Catherine. Dennoch hoffe ich, dass Sie Ihren Aufenthalt in London genießen werden, obwohl Ihnen Pemberley bestimmt fehlen wird.“

„Ja, ich werde Pemberley gewiss vermissen, denn es gefällt mir hier überaus gut und Ihre Familie ist sehr freundlich zu Mary und mir. Darüber hinaus bin ich auch sehr froh, dass meine beiden älteren Schwestern mit solch anständigen Gentlemen verheiratet sind und dass mein kleiner Neffe Nathaniel ein gesundes, kräftiges Kind ist. Meine jüngste Schwester Lydia ist auch sehr glücklich verheiratet mit einem äußerst charmanten Mann, den sie überaus liebt.“

Dieses Thema berührte Gerald unangenehm, denn natürlich wusste er, von wem Kitty sprach. Er musste stark an sich halten, damit ihm kein böses Wort entschlüpfte, denn schließlich konnte die kleine Catherine Bennet nicht ahnen, dass Wickham einst versucht hatte, Georgiana dazu zu bewegen, mit ihm durchzubrennen und ihn zu heiraten. Ein Vorhaben, welches er zwei Jahre später mit der jüngsten Tochter der Familie Bennet, einem Mädchen von gerade einmal 15 Jahren, in die Tat umsetzte. Dies bewies zur Genüge, dass George Wickham nicht die Spur eines Gewissens besaß. Aber mit derlei Dingen wollte er seine unschuldige Gesprächspartnerin nicht belasten. Lydia tat ihm eigentlich leid, auf einen so ehrlosen Mann hereingefallen zu sein, und es war gewiss gut, dass sie Wickham immer noch aufrichtig liebte. Nur dies allein konnte ein zweifellos kärgliches Leben an der Seite ihres Ehemannes erträglich machen. Er hoffte für Lydia Wickham, dass ihr Gemahl ihre Gefühle erwiderte und ihr zuliebe seinen Hang zu Glücksspielen und Dirnen aufgegeben hatte.

„Lydia ist wirklich zu beneiden“, schwärmte Kitty gerade. „Ach, ich wünsche mir auch einmal, einen Mann zu heiraten, den ich von ganzem Herzen liebe und mit dem ich mich gut verstehe.“

Gerald lächelte etwas gezwungen und nickte nur. Kitty, die sein Mienenspiel genau beobachtete, interpretierte dies als Zeichen seiner Befangenheit ihr gegenüber und sah sich dazu genötigt, ihn weiter zu ermutigen.

„Halten Sie es nicht auch für wünschenswert, jemanden zu heiraten, den Sie von ganzem Herzen lieben, Oberst Fitzwilliam?“

Nun entspannten sich die Züge des Offiziers und sein Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Das ist natürlich ein Ideal, meine liebe Miss Catherine, aber ich teile Ihren Wunsch, einmal mit jemandem tief verbunden zu sein, den ich aufrichtig liebe“, antwortete er dann mit warmer Stimme. „Mit Ihrem sympathischen Wesen und Ihrer liebenswürdigen Art könnten Sie einen Mann gewiss überaus glücklich machen und ich hege keinen Zweifel daran, dass Sie in naher Zukunft bald denjenigen finden, der Sie von Herzen liebt.“

Diese Worte waren Musik in Kittys Ohren und ihr wurde warm ums Herz. Das Gespräch verlief ganz so, wie es in ihrer Absicht lag. Entzückt strahlte sie Oberst Fitzwilliam an und erwiderte: „Ich glaube, ich habe ihn bereits gefunden. Er ist ein echter Gentleman und ich bin überaus verliebt in ihn.“

„Das freut mich“, sagte Gerald in aufrichtigem Ton. „Kenne ich den Glücklichen, dem es gelungen ist, Ihr Herz zu erobern, Miss Catherine? Ich werde ihm umgehend dazu gratulieren, ein so liebenswertes Geschöpf wie Sie für sich gewonnen zu haben.“

Kitty lächelte etwas breiter, wartete einen kleinen Moment, ob er seinen Ausführungen noch etwas hinzufügen würde und als dies nicht geschah, sagte sie amüsiert: „Sie machen es aber wirklich spannend, Oberst Fitzwilliam. Ich spreche natürlich von Ihnen.“

Unversehens verwandelte sich die heitere Miene des Offiziers in ein überraschtes Gesicht und er starrte seine Gesprächspartnerin befremdet an.

„Ich?“, kam es dann nach einem kleinen Augenblick erstaunt über seine Lippen, ohne dass er seinen immer noch überraschten Blick von Kitty wenden konnte. Sie nickte strahlend. Er starrte sie einen weiteren Moment lang an, dann ließ er seine Lider zu Boden sinken und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Damit hätte ich wahrhaftig nicht gerechnet“, murmelte er, mehr zu sich selbst sprechend und schüttelte erneut seinen Kopf.

„Wirklich nicht?“, fragte Kitty, die immer noch strahlte. Endlich hatte sie den ersten Schritt getan und ihm ihre Gefühle offenbart. Nun müsste es ihm ein Leichtes sein, darauf einzugehen. Doch er schien schüchterner zu sein, als sie geglaubt hatte. „Mein lieber Oberst Fitzwilliam, bitte seien Sie nicht so bescheiden. Seit ich Sie kenne, denke ich voller Hochachtung von Ihnen, und ich habe mich stets bemüht, Ihnen zu zeigen, wie sehr ich Ihnen zugetan bin… denn ich habe noch nie so viel für einen anderen Menschen empfunden wie für Sie.“

Gerald schaute sie jetzt wieder an und lächelte ein wenig, dann meinte er: „Das ist wirklich sehr schmeichelhaft für mich, Miss Catherine…“

Dann brach er ab und schaute wieder zu Boden, als ob er über seine Worte nachdenken müsste. Kitty empfand ein inneres Hochgefühl, denn gewiss suchte er nur die richtigen Wendungen, um ihr zu antworten, dass er ihre Gefühle erwidere. Als er seine Augen aber dann wieder auf sie richtete, hatte er eine ernste Miene aufgesetzt und sagte: „Natürlich ist mir Ihre Sympathie für meine Person nicht entgangen, Miss Catherine, doch ich habe es niemals für etwas anderes als Freundschaft gehalten. Ich habe Sie wirklich sehr, sehr gern…“

„Ja, oh, ja, ich habe Sie auch sehr gern, Gerald“, entschlüpfte es der ungeduldigen Kitty, die ihr Herz vor Aufregung bis zum Hals klopfen hörte. „Ich habe sie so gern… Nein! Ich liebe Sie!“

„Bitte, Catherine, bitte hören Sie mir aufmerksam zu“, ermahnte er sie daraufhin in ernstem Ton, wobei er ihr in beschwichtigender Geste seine Handflächen zuwandte. Sofort verstummte sie und sah ihn mit erwartungsvollem Ausdruck an. Er seufzte und fuhr fort: „Wie gesagt, finde ich es äußerst schmeichelhaft, dass Sie mir solch starke Gefühle entgegenbringen. Aber, meine liebe Catherine, auch wenn ich Sie überaus liebenswürdig und sympathisch finde – ich hege für Sie nichts anderes als freundschaftliche Gefühle.“

Nachdem er diesen Satz vollendet hatte, lehnte er sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und schenkte ihr einen bedauernden Blick. Kittys Gesicht, welches ihn eben noch strahlend angelächelt hatte, verwandelte sich in ein ungläubiges Antlitz. Einen längeren Augenblick starrte sie ihn sprachlos an, dann murmelte sie fragend: „Freundschaftliche Gefühle?“

„Ich werde Ihnen stets freundschaftlich verbunden sein, Miss Catherine“, erwiderte Gerald in sachlichem Ton und nickte.

„Aber… aber…“, stotterte sie. „Ich dachte… Sie haben doch stets meine Nähe gesucht und sich oft mit mir unterhalten…“

„Sie sind ein hübsches, nettes Mädchen und überaus sympathisch“, erklärte der Offizier. „Es ist erfrischend, sich mit Ihnen zu unterhalten, und es ist ein Vergnügen, mit Ihnen zu tanzen. Wenn ich nur geahnt hätte, welche Gefühle das in Ihnen auslöst, hätte ich mir wohl mehr Zurückhaltung auferlegt.“

Aus Kittys Augen rollten die ersten Tränen und sie hatte sichtlich Mühe, nicht in lautes Weinen auszubrechen. Als sie schniefte und den Blick schamhaft zu Boden senkte, murmelte er in entschuldigendem Ton: „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie dabei durch mein wohl gedankenloses Verhalten dazu verleitet habe zu glauben, dass ich dabei mehr für Sie empfinde als Freundschaft.“

„Aber… aber… ich liebe Sie wirklich…“, schluchzte sie leise.

„Das glaube ich Ihnen“, versicherte er ihr. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich Ihre Gefühle nicht erwidere.“

„Ich… ich kann… es… nicht glauben… Gerald, Sie mögen mich doch?“

„Ja… ja, natürlich mag ich Sie“, gab er verlegen zurück. „Dennoch habe ich mich immer nur als Ihren guten Freund gesehen, mehr wie ein Bruder oder ein Vater als ein Verehrer, verstehen Sie?“

Ihre Antwort war ein leises Weinen. Schweigend ließ der Oberst das Mädchen gewähren und hoffte, sie würde danach wieder ein wenig vernünftiger sein. Gleichzeitig machte er sich selbst innerlich die größten Vorwürfe. Himmel, er würde zukünftig mehr auf sein Verhalten achten müssen und sollte nicht mehr so gedankenlos mit jeder jungen Dame, die ihm sympathisch war, scherzen und flirten. Hier sah er ja, wie verheerend sich dies auf ein kindliches Gemüt wie dasjenige Catherine Bennets auswirken konnte.

„Ich bin so verliebt in Sie, Gerald“, kam es gerade wieder tränenerstickt aus dem Munde seines Gegenübers.

„Meine liebe Catherine, Sie müssen versuchen, in mir nichts anderes als einen väterlichen Freund zu sehen“, ermahnte er sie sanft. „Bitte, vergeben Sie mir mein Verhalten Ihnen gegenüber. Es lag wirklich niemals in meiner Absicht, falsche Hoffnungen in Ihnen zu wecken, was ich unzweifelhaft getan haben muss. Zu meiner Entschuldigung kann ich nur anführen, dass Sie mir sympathisch sind und ich mir nichts weiter dabei gedacht habe, da ich Sie als Teil meiner Familie betrachtete.“

„So sehr sind wir auch nicht miteinander verwandt“, erwiderte Kitty traurig und sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Wenn es das ist, was Sie daran hindert… wir sind nicht blutsverwandt… und Sie finden mich doch auch sympathisch.“

„Sie sind wie eine kleine Schwester für mich“, wandte er rasch ein, bevor sie erneut Hoffnung schöpfen konnte. „Sie sind wie Georgiana!“

„Mehr nicht?“, fragte sie zaghaft und die Enttäuschung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Mehr nicht“, antwortete er und nickte bekräftigend. „Bitte, betrachten Sie mich als Freund, als Bruder, der Ihnen stets zugetan sein wird.“

„Das kann ich nicht! Meine Gefühle lassen sich nicht so einfach abstellen!“

„Das verstehe ich sehr gut, Miss Catherine, doch man muss lernen, dass man nicht alles im Leben bekommt, was man sich wünscht. Glauben Sie mir, ich weiß, wovon ich spreche“, versuchte er das Mädchen zu trösten.

Kitty sah ihn nun äußerst erstaunt an und fragte nach einer Weile schüchtern: „Sie… Sie haben auch schon Ablehnung erfahren?“

„Sozusagen!“

„Nun… es fällt mir schwer, das zu glauben“, hauchte Kitty fassungslos. „Ein Mann wie Sie… wer könnte das Herz haben, Sie abzulehnen?“

„Man kann nicht erwarten, dass Gefühle, die man einem anderen entgegenbringt, immer erwidert werden. Und so schmerzlich dies auch ist, es bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als diese Tatsache zu akzeptieren.“

„Oh, Gerald… Sie sind genau der Mann, den ich mir immer als Ehegefährten vorgestellt habe.“

„Meine liebe Miss Catherine, ich bin davon überzeugt, dass es irgendwo einen jungen Mann gibt, der Ihren Vorstellungen noch besser entspricht und der Ihre Gefühle aufrichtig erwidert“, meinte Oberst Fitzwilliam aufmunternd. „Sie haben jemanden verdient, der Sie genauso liebt wie Sie ihn.“

„Mein Herz gehört nur Ihnen!“

„Das mag im Moment noch so sein, Miss Catherine. Aber da ich Ihre Gefühle nicht erwidere, bin ich sicherlich der falsche Partner für Sie. Bitte, glauben Sie mir, mit der Zeit werden Sie über Ihre Verliebtheit hinwegkommen – spätestens dann, wenn der richtige Mann vor Ihnen steht!“

„Es wird niemals einen anderen geben“, versprach Kitty und fing erneut an, leise zu schluchzen.

„Sie sind noch sehr aufgebracht, Miss Bennet“, erwiderte der Oberst daraufhin in nüchternem Ton, denn er sah ein, dass er die Hoffnung der jungen Dame nur nährte, wenn er in verständnisvoller Weise auf sie einging und sie zu trösten versuchte. Besser, man wechselte das Thema. Daher fragte er mit kühler Höflichkeit: „Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn wir wieder zu der Gesellschaft zurückkehrten. Dort findet sich genug Zerstreuung, damit Sie auf andere Gedanken kommen. Es wirkt sich sicherlich auch wohltuend auf Ihre Gemüt aus.“

Kitty entging diesmal nicht, wie kühl und sachlich er auf einmal mit ihr sprach. Enttäuscht, wie sie war, empfand sie es als Kränkung und schämte sich plötzlich dafür, sich so vor ihm gehenzulassen. Tapfer schluckte sie den aufsteigenden Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter, wischte sich die Augen mit einem Taschentuch trocken und sah ihm dann offen ins Gesicht, wobei sie sich zu einem aufgesetzten Lächeln zwang.

„Sie haben sicher recht, Oberst Fitzwilliam“, sagte sie dann in einem bemüht sachlichen Ton. „Gehen Sie schon einmal vor. Ich brauche noch einen Moment, um mich zu sammeln, bevor ich mich wieder den Vergnügungen dieses Festes überlassen kann. Das verstehen Sie gewiss?“

„Natürlich verstehe ich Sie, aber ich kann durchaus noch ein Weilchen warten, bis Sie sich gefangen haben, Miss Bennet.“

„Das ist wirklich nicht nötig! Bitte, lassen Sie mich einen Augenblick allein.“

„So aufgebracht, wie Sie sind, halte ich das für keine gute Idee.“

„Bitte, Oberst Fitzwilliam, ich brauche einen Moment für mich allein. Wenn Sie für mich wie ein Bruder sein wollen, dann sollten Sie meinen Wunsch respektieren. Ich wäre jetzt wirklich dankbar, wenn Sie gehen würden.“

„Also schön, wenn Sie es wirklich wünschen“, gab er nach, warf ihr aber einen besorgten Blick zu. Kitty, immer noch gekränkt und enttäuscht, ließ ihren Blick zu Boden gleiten, um ihn nicht anschauen zu müssen. Es fiel ihr auch so schon schwer genug, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Sie wartete, bis der Offizier aufgestanden und gegangen war. Erst dann erhob auch sie sich von ihrem Stuhl und eilte, so schnell ihre Füße sie trugen, ins Innere des großen Gebäudes zurück…

 


	28. Chapter 28

Innerlich aufgewühlt und schuldbewusst hatte sich Gerald Fitzwilliam in Bewegung gesetzt, mit der Absicht, zu der Gruppe um Elizabeth zurückzukehren. Doch plötzlich hielt er inne und schüttelte den Kopf. Die Hausherrin und ihre Schwestern würden sich zweifellos wundern, wenn er ohne Catherine Bennet zurückkehrte, und nach ihr fragen. Nein, er war momentan innerlich zu erregt, um mit freundlicher Distanz darauf zu reagieren. Wenn er Miss Catherine und sich Unannehmlichkeiten ersparen wollte, musste er ihren Schwestern eine Weile aus dem Weg gehen. Himmel, er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass das Mädchen sich tatsächlich in ihn verliebt und ernsthaft angenommen hatte, er würde ihre Gefühle erwidern. Das würde ihm ein für alle Mal eine Lehre sein, nicht mehr so gedankenlos mit jungen Damen zu flirten. Nicht jede verstand, dass es nur ein Spiel war und nichts zu bedeuten hatte. Doch gerade die kindliche Unbeschwertheit von Catherine Bennet hatte ihn dazu verleitet anzunehmen, dass sie darin gleichfalls bloß ihren Spaß fand. Durch ihre naive Art war er dem Irrtum erlegen, sie sei mehr wie ein Kind anstatt wie eine Frau. Und nun das! Ihr Geständnis hatte ihn schlichtweg erschüttert! Nie im Leben wäre er auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt haben könnte und sehr viel mehr als einen Flirt erhoffte.

„Mit deiner Menschenkenntnis ist es nicht sehr weit her, Fitzwilliam“, spottete er innerlich über sich selbst. Gleichzeitig empfand er Mitgefühl für Catherine, die ihm in ihrer arglosen Ehrlichkeit unter vier Augen ihre Gefühle für ihn offenbart hatte. Es entsprach zwar nicht gerade der gesellschaftlich korrekten Umgangsform, aber er hatte sich bisher nie besonders um gesellschaftliche Konventionen geschert und fand Catherines Geständnis eigentlich rührend. Wenn er ihre Gefühle tatsächlich erwidern würde, hätte das ein sehr bewegender, romantischer Moment sein können. Da er die junge Dame jedoch nun einmal nicht liebte, musste dieser Augenblick in einer für sie sehr schmerzlichen Enttäuschung enden. Es war notwendig, sicher, aber die Kleine tat ihm auch überaus leid und er hätte viel darum gegeben, wenn er ihr diesen Kummer ersparen könnte.

Die kleine Catherine brauchte mit Sicherheit jemanden, der sie zu trösten verstand. Wer wäre dazu besser geeignet, als eine einfühlsame Freundin, die auch er ins Vertrauen ziehen konnte?

Gerald Fitzwilliam schaute sich nach allen Richtungen nach seiner Cousine Georgiana um. Endlich fanden seine Augen sie auf einer Bank unter der großen Eiche am See, wo sie mit Leticia Hurst beisammen saß und sich unterhielt. Entschlossen schritt er auf die beiden Mädchen zu und war in wenigen Minuten bei ihnen.

„Wie gefällt Ihnen das Fest, Miss Leticia?“, wandte er sich zunächst an die Freundin seiner Cousine.

„Danke der Nachfrage, Oberst Fitzwilliam, es gefällt mir ausnehmend gut“, erwiderte die Angesprochene mit freundlichem Lächeln. „Es ist doch sehr viel angenehmer, einer großen Gesellschaft im Freien beizuwohnen als im Ballsaal eines Hauses, selbst wenn das Zimmer überaus geräumig ist. Am liebsten würde ich die gesamte Wintersaison in Pemberley verbringen.“

„Freuen Sie sich denn gar nicht auf London und die vielen Menschen, denen Sie begegnen werden?“, wunderte sich der Offizier.

„Ehrlich gestanden nicht!“, gab Letty zu und lächelte entschuldigend. „Meine Mutter wünscht, dass ich neue Bekanntschaften in London mache, damit ich wieder heimisch werde. Ich selbst ziehe jedoch ein ruhiges Leben auf dem Lande eindeutig vor.“

„Genau wie ich!“, antwortete er erfreut. „Dennoch kann die kommende Saison in London sehr erfreulich werden, vor allem, wenn man auf gute Freunde trifft.“

„Ja, das ist wahr!“, bestätigte Letty, sah zu Georgiana und strich ihr sanft über den Handrücken. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass wir beide uns wiedergefunden haben.“

Miss Darcy erwiderte ihr Lächeln und meinte: „Was wäre das Leben ohne Freundschaft?“

„Kaum zu ertragen“, sagte Oberst Fitzwilliam, dem nun wieder einfiel, warum er seine Cousine gesucht hatte. „Georgiana, kann ich dich einen Moment unter vier Augen sprechen?“

„Selbstverständlich“, entgegnete sie und starrte ihn verwundert an.

„Dann werde ich jetzt wohl besser gehen“, bemerkte Letty und erhob sich. Der Offizier schenkte ihr einen dankbaren Blick, beeilte sich aber zu sagen: „Miss Leticia, würden Sie mir die Ehre erweisen, nach der nächsten Pause mit mir zu tanzen?“

„Sehr gern, vielen Dank“, erwiderte sie, erhob sich dann und verschwand inmitten der Gäste. Gerald schaute ihr einen längeren Moment hinterher, bis Georgiana sich auffällig räusperte und er sich gleich darauf sofort ihr zuwandte.

„Was ist denn passiert?“, fragte seine Cousine, die ihn immer noch erstaunt ansah.

Oberst Fitzwilliam setzte sich auf einen Stuhl ihr gegenüber, beugte sich ein wenig zu ihr vor und murmelte: „Es ist etwas sehr Unangenehmes, ein großes Missverständnis…ich brauche deine Hilfe…“

~~~

Kitty hatte sich in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen und lag nun heulend auf dem Bett. Sie war beschämt, weil sie sich so vor Oberst Fitzwilliam gehengelassen hatte, weil sie ihm ihre Gefühle offenbart hatte, obwohl sie Wochen vorher ihrer Schwester Mary das Versprechen gab, dies niemals zu tun. Damals hatte sie über die vorsichtige Art Marys gelacht, aber diese war viel weitsichtiger und klüger als sie gewesen. Hatte ihre Schwester sie nicht ständig ermahnt, nicht zu viel in die Freundlichkeiten des Oberst hineinzuinterpretieren? Doch sie hatte nicht hören wollen… sie war davon überzeugt gewesen, dass der Offizier ihre Gefühle erwidere… sie war überzeugt gewesen, in ihm den Mann fürs Leben gefunden zu haben… ihre Traumbilder von einer großen Hochzeit, in denen sie wochenlang geschwelgt hatte, waren wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzt… alles, was sie sich über Oberst Fitzwilliam und sich eingebildet hatte, war nichts als eine große Illusion gewesen…

Dicke Tränen flossen aus Kittys Augen und sie gab sich hemmungslos dem Weinen hin. Wie hatte sie sich nur derart über einen Menschen täuschen können? Wenn es denn wirklich stimmte, dass er nie mehr als bloße Freundschaft für sie empfunden hatte. Womöglich war sie ihm lediglich zu jung oder seine Eltern würden nur ein adliges Mädchen als Braut für ihren Sohn akzeptieren…

Oh Gott, was redete sie sich da nur wieder ein? Oberst Fitzwilliam hatte ihr doch eben recht deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er für sie nur wie ein Bruder empfand… wie ein Bruder… nein, schlimmer noch: Sie sollte in ihm eine Art Vater sehen… Nein, das klang ganz und gar nicht danach, als sei der Oberst in sie verliebt…

Kitty wurde vom nächsten Weinkrampf geschüttelt, sehnte sich danach, von ihrer Mutter in den Arm genommen zu werden, und wünschte, sie wäre jetzt zu Hause… weit weg von Pemberley und Oberst Fitzwilliam… weit, weit fort… oh Gott, wie sollte sie ihm nur jemals wieder vor die Augen treten? Was würde er von ihr denken? Ob er sie sehr verachtete?

Es klopfte leise an die Tür, aber da Kitty bäuchlings auf dem Bett lag und ihren Kopf tief in die Kissen vergraben hatte, nahm sie es nicht wahr. Auch das zweite und dritte Pochen, das ein wenig energischer erfolgte, hörte sie nicht. Zu sehr waren ihre Gedanken von der Abweisung des Oberst und ihrem Liebeskummer darüber gefangen genommen. Daher erschrak sie heftig, als sich plötzlich jemand auf die Bettkante setzte und ihr sacht über den Rücken strich. Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie in das besorgte Gesicht Georgianas.

„Du hier?“, wunderte sich Kitty mit belegter Stimme, während ihr immer noch Tränen aus den Augen flossen.

„Nun ja, nachdem ich dich eine Weile lang vergebens auf dem Fest gesucht habe, dachte ich mir, du seist vielleicht auf dein Zimmer gegangen“, erklärte Georgiana.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich fürchte, ich bin heute nicht mehr in der Lage, an der Feier teilzunehmen“, entschuldigte sich Kitty und setzte sich halb in ihren Kissen auf. „Es geht mir nicht so gut…“

„Ja, das ist offensichtlich“, gab Georgiana zurück. „Kann ich etwas für dich tun?“

„Das ist lieb, aber nein… wenn ich mich jetzt ausruhe, geht es mir morgen wieder besser“, behauptete Kitty. „Geh ruhig wieder zum Fest…“

„Wie kann ich ruhig zum Fest zurückkehren, wenn ich weiß, dass du dich elend fühlst?“

„Glaub mir, Georgiana, ich muss mich nur ausruhen. Ich habe vorhin zu viel getanzt und zu viel Wein getrunken… ich hätte mir denken können, dass mir das im Zusammenhang mit der Hitze schlecht bekommt… ich bin selbst schuld daran…“, beschwichtigte Kitty. „Doch wenn ich mich heute ausruhe, geht es mir morgen wieder besser. Ich brauche nichts weiter als ausreichend Schlaf. Geh also ruhig und amüsiere dich. Ich gönne es dir von Herzen.“

„Ist es wirklich nur Übelkeit, die dich daran hindert, weiterhin am Fest teilzunehmen?“, hakte Georgiana nach, denn so leicht wollte sie sich nicht abwimmeln lassen. „Oder liegt es an dem Missverständnis zwischen dir und Gerald?“

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass zwischen mir und deinem Cousin ein Missverständnis besteht?“, fragte Kitty alarmiert und richtete sich nun mit geradem Rücken auf.

„Gerald bat mich, nach dir zu sehen“, erklärte Georgiana. „Er meinte, du hättest etwas falsch verstanden und seist möglicherweise gekränkt. Er macht sich Sorgen um dich.“

„Oberst Fitzwilliam macht sich Sorgen um mich?“, hauchte Kitty ungläubig und starrte ihre Gesprächspartnerin fassungslos an.

„Ja, und er wirkte ziemlich niedergeschlagen. Was ist zwischen euch denn bloß vorgefallen?“

„Was hat dein Cousin dir erzählt?“

„Er behauptete, ihr hättet euch unterhalten und dabei wären unbeabsichtigt Dinge zur Sprache gekommen, die dich kränkten. Gerald beteuert, dass er dies auf keinen Fall gewollt habe, aber nicht recht wisse, wie er das wieder gut machen könne.“

„So…“, murmelte Kitty nachdenklich und starrte dann auf ihre Hände. Oberst Fitzwilliam hatte Georgiana also nichts über ihr unmögliches Verhalten verraten. Allem Anschein nach wollte er sie keineswegs blamieren. Seine Diskretion wies ihn wieder einmal als formvollendeten Gentleman aus und sie konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass er so viel Verständnis für sie hatte. Darüber hinaus verriet seine Fürsorge für ihre Person durchaus Sympathie und Verantwortungsgefühl. Oh, er wäre sicherlich ein wunderbarer Ehemann!

„Hör mal, Kitty“, unterbrach da Georgiana ihren Gedankengang. „Du solltest nicht jedes Wort, das Gerald äußert, auf die Goldwaage legen. Er mag zwar manchmal ein wenig rau klingen, was für einen Soldaten nicht ungewöhnlich sein dürfte, aber er meint es niemals böse. Gerald ist einer der besten Menschen, die ich kenne. Und es macht ihm wirklich zu schaffen, dass er dich unbedacht verletzt haben könnte.“

„Ja… ja, ich war ein wenig gekränkt…“, gab Kitty zaghaft zu und sah Georgiana nun wieder ins Gesicht. „Aber… es ist wirklich nett… ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Oberst Fitzwilliam sich Sorgen um mich macht… ich habe wohl wirklich alles gründlich missverstanden… leider…“

„Was ist denn eigentlich vorgefallen?“, wollte Miss Darcy wissen.

Kitty schüttelte den Kopf und sagte leise: „Es… es ist nichts, Georgiana, wirklich… es ist eigentlich nur meine Schuld, denn ich habe etwas völlig missverstanden…“

„Willst du mir nicht verraten, worum es sich handelt?“

„Nein, es ist ein wenig peinlich für mich… bitte, lass es gut sein.“

„Du willst es mir also nicht sagen? Nein?“

„Es ist sehr persönlich, Georgiana! Eine Sache zwischen deinem Cousin und mir… ein dummes Missverständnis, das man besser so schnell wie möglich vergisst! Darum will ich lieber nicht darüber sprechen!“

„Also schön, dass muss ich dann wohl akzeptieren“, gab Georgiana nach. „Und was soll ich Gerald jetzt sagen?“

„Sag ihm, dass alles allein meine Schuld ist“, antwortete Kitty, während sie sich mit ihrem Taschentuch die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte. „Ich habe etwas falsch verstanden, weil ich voreilige Schlüsse gezogen habe. Wir sollten darum dieses dumme Missverständnis zwischen uns aus dem Gedächtnis zu streichen… und sag ihm bitte auch, dass ich seine Freundschaft durchaus zu schätzen weiß und dankbar dafür bin…“

„Das richte ich ihm sehr gerne aus“, versprach Georgiana freundlich, betrachtete aber dennoch besorgt Kittys Antlitz. „Du siehst sehr blass aus. Vielleicht sollte ich doch lieber nach einem Arzt schicken?“

„Das ist wirklich nicht nötig“, wehrte Kitty ab. „Wie ich dir bereits erklärte, vertrage ich es nicht, wenn ich zu viel Wein trinke. Hinzu kommt die unnötige Aufregung über das Missverständnis zwischen deinem Cousin und mir. Alles, was ich jetzt brauche, ist Ruhe und ausreichend Schlaf. Darum wäre ich dir äußerst dankbar, wenn du mich allein ließest. Ich bin tatsächlich ziemlich müde.“

„Na gut, dann bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als dir gute Besserung zu wünschen“, meinte Georgiana. „Ich würde mich allerdings sehr freuen, wenn du nachher wieder mit uns feierst.“

„Das ist nett von dir, danke, aber ich kann nichts versprechen.“

„Gut, dann werde ich dich jetzt erstmal allein lassen und hoffe, dass du dich rasch wieder erholst. Bis später, Kitty.“

Damit erhob sich Georgiana, warf noch einen letzten Blick auf sie und verließ dann den Raum. Kitty schaute ihr nachdenklich hinterher und ließ ihren Kopf dann wieder auf das Kissen gleiten, den Blick nach oben gerichtet. Sie war zwar immer noch traurig, dass Gerald Fitzwilliam ihre Gefühle nicht erwiderte, aber dass er sich um sie sorgte und sogar seine Cousine beauftragte, nach ihr zu sehen, ließ klar erkennen, dass sie ihm nicht völlig gleichgültig war. Seine Freundschaftsbekundung war demnach also durchaus ernst gemeint. Es war zwar nicht unbedingt das, was sie sich am meisten ersehnte, aber dennoch äußerst rührend und überaus trostreich.

Kitty seufzte laut, fühlte sich aber ein wenig besser. Es war bemerkenswert, dass Gerald den Inhalt des sehr peinlichen Gesprächs von vorhin vor Georgiana verschwieg. Obgleich dies die Neugier seiner jüngeren Cousine durchaus geweckt hatte, war Georgiana doch taktvoll genug, nicht allzu sehr nachzubohren. Auch dafür war Kitty äußerst dankbar. Wenn sie im Vergleich dazu an Lydia dachte… oh je! Lydia hätte sicherlich keine Ruhe gegeben, bis sie alles von ihr erfahren hatte. Aber Kitty verspürte nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, irgendjemandem von ihrem peinlichen Liebesgeständnis zu erzählen. Das war allein eine Sache zwischen Gerald und ihr, die niemanden etwas anging. Und da er so liebenswürdig war, dies zu verschweigen, würde sie es ebenso halten und versuchen, diese unangenehme Sache zu vergessen…

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben empfand Kitty es als äußerst wohltuend, etwas für sich zu behalten. Sie begann zu ahnen, warum es nicht immer angebracht war, alles Innere anderen zu offenbaren, und konnte endlich nachvollziehen, weshalb Mary sie immer ermahnt hatte, ihr Herz nicht auf der Zunge zu tragen. Oh ja, von Mary konnte sie doch noch einiges lernen. Nach dieser Erkenntnis nahm sich Kitty vor, in Zukunft mehr auf Mary oder eine ihrer beiden ältesten Schwestern zu hören. Nie wieder wollte sie einen anderen Menschen oder sich in eine peinliche Situation bringen…

~~~

Als Georgiana auf das Fest zurückkehrte, führte ihr erster Weg sie zu Elizabeth und Jane, die beieinander saßen und sie erwartungsvoll ansahen.

„Nun, hast du Kitty finden können?“, fragte Elizabeth.

„Ja, sie ist in ihrem Zimmer und wünscht nichts weiter, als sich auszuruhen“, berichtete Georgiana.

„Was? Das sieht Kitty gar nicht ähnlich“, entfuhr es Mrs. Darcy überrascht. „Fehlt ihr etwas?“

„Sie fühlt sich nicht wohl und meinte, sie hätte zu viel Wein getrunken“, antwortete ihre Schwägerin.

„Ach, die arme Kitty“, sagte Jane voller Mitgefühl. „Nun kann sie gar nicht mehr am Fest teilnehmen. Aber sie wollte ja leider nicht auf mich hören, als ich ihr vorhin riet, keinen Wein mehr zu trinken.“

Elizabeth nickte ihr bestätigend zu und bemerkte abschließend: „Hoffentlich war es ihr eine Lehre.“

„Ich glaube schon“, erwiderte Georgiana, der Kitty ein bisschen leid tat. „Eigentlich wollte ich ja eine Weile bei ihr bleiben, aber sie schickte mich fort und versicherte mir, dass sie nur ausreichend Schlaf benötige, um sich wieder zu erholen. Dadurch solle sich niemand das Fest verleiden lassen.“

„Solche Worte habe ich tatsächlich noch nie aus Kittys Mund vernommen“, wunderte sich Elizabeth und sah ihre Schwägerin erstaunt an. „Hattest du den Eindruck, dass mit meiner kleinen Schwester außer ihrem Unwohlsein alles in Ordnung ist?“

„Nun ja… ja, es wirkte so“, gab Georgiana zurück. Sie war sich sicher, dass Kitty gar nicht vom Wein übel war, sondern ihr das Missverständnis mit Gerald auf den Magen geschlagen war. Gewiss wollte sie nichts weiter, als erstmal allein gelassen zu werden, um ihr Gemüt zu beruhigen. Sicherlich kam sie heute auch nicht mehr zum Fest. An Kittys Stelle würde sie sich genauso verhalten.

„Anscheinend hat der Umgang mit wohlerzogenen jungen Damen einen überaus guten Einfluss auf Kitty“, bemerkte Elizabeth scherzend und bedachte Georgiana mit einem warmen Lächeln. „Ich glaube, man kann meine kleine Schwester jetzt unbesorgt einer größeren Gesellschaft in London präsentieren.“

„Darüber brauchst du dir wirklich keine Gedanken zu machen“, versicherte ihre Schwägerin. „Kitty ist reizend und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie auf keinem der Londoner Bälle in der Ecke sitzen und auf einen Tanz warten muss. Bereits während der Abendgesellschaft im Hause der Hursts zog sie bewundernde Blicke von mehreren der jungen Gentlemen auf sich.“

„Gerade dieser Umstand beunruhigt mich“, erklärte Elizabeth. „Meine kleine Schwester ist ziemlich empfänglich für Komplimente und ich fürchte, Schmeicheleien könnten sie dazu verleiten, Dummheiten zu machen.“

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Elizabeth, ich verspreche dir, auf sie achtzugeben“, erwiderte Georgiana.

„Bei Charles und mir ist Kitty ebenfalls in guten Händen, Lizzy“, fügte Jane hinzu. „Außerdem wird sie entweder nur mit uns oder den Fitzwilliams und Miss Georgiana ausgehen. Darüber hinaus finde ich, dass Kitty sich sehr positiv entwickelt hat und auf allen Gesellschaften, auf die wir sie mitnehmen, gewiss einen guten Eindruck macht. Vorausgesetzt, unsere Eltern erlauben ihr, die Saison bei uns in London zu verbringen. Aber sie haben sicher nichts dagegen.“

„Nein, sicherlich nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, Mama wird sehr erfreut darüber sein“, antwortete Elizabeth, die sich lebhaft ausmalen konnte, dass ihre Mutter sich von Kittys Anwesenheit in London nichts Geringeres als einen wohlhabenden Schwiegersohn versprach – ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass das Mädchen nur eine geringe Mitgift besaß. Nun ja, an solcherlei Dinge hatte ihre Mutter noch nie einen Gedanken verschwendet. Warum auch, wo Jane und sie doch so viel Glück mit ihren Ehemännern gehabt hatten? Dennoch bestand wenig Aussicht darauf, dass den jüngeren Bennet-Mädchen etwas Ähnliches beschieden war. Nun ja, vielleicht sollte sie sich Janes Standpunkt anschließen und Kittys Aufenthalt in London ein wenig entspannter sehen. Immerhin hatte sich deren Benehmen wirklich sehr gebessert und das Mädchen dadurch die Sympathie der Fitzwilliams, Georgianas und Miss Lettys gewonnen; und ohne die Anwesenheit Mrs. Bennets würde Kitty, wenn sie sich weiterhin so gut benahm wie jetzt, wenigstens einen positiven Eindruck auf die feine Gesellschaft machen. Sie war hübsch, nett und tanzte gern, so dass sie zumindest eine schöne Zeit bis Weihnachten in London verbringen würde…

 

~~~~~

 

Nach seinem Gespräch mit Georgiana hatte Gerald Fitzwilliam es vertrauensvoll in die Hände seiner Cousine gelegt, sich um Catherine Bennet zu kümmern. Die Letztere war sicherlich dankbar, mit jemandem sprechen zu können, der sie zu trösten vermochte. Dabei ging er davon aus, dass es auch im Interesse der jungen Catherine lag, nicht das Geringste über den wirklichen Inhalt ihres heimlichen Zwiegesprächs verlauten zu lassen. Georgiana würde die Kleine nach dem Missverständnis fragen und Catherine war gewiss klug genug, diese allgemein formulierte Floskel aufzugreifen. In dieser Hinsicht konnte er also beruhigt sein, zumal Georgiana auch nicht der Typ Mädchen war, der in aufdringlicher Neugier allzu sehr nachfragte. Sie akzeptierte es, wenn man nicht mehr sagte, als man wollte.

In dieser Hinsicht beruhigt, wollte der Oberst sich nun endlich um die Person kümmern, die ihm am Wichtigsten geworden war. Aber wohin war Leticia Hurst verschwunden?

Mit langsamen Schritten ging er über das Gelände und schaute sich suchend nach allen Seiten um. Endlich entdeckten seine Augen das geliebte Mädchen am Limonadenstand, wo sie sich mit einem der Stallburschen Williams unterhielt. Beherzt ging er auf die beiden zu und wurde von ihnen mit einem Lächeln empfangen.

„Ich hoffe, ich störe Ihr Gespräch nicht?“

„Keineswegs, Oberst Fitzwilliam“, versicherte Letty ihm freundlich, während sich der Stallbursche beeilte zu sagen: „Natürlich nicht, Sir!“

„Nun, Flint, mit den Pferden ist doch alles in Ordnung, oder?“, fragte der Offizier.

„Bestens, Sir!“

„Sehr schön, dann steht meinem morgendlichen Ritt nichts im Wege“, stellte Gerald fest und klopfte dem jungen Mann anerkennend auf die Schulter, bevor er sich wieder Letty zuwandte. „Hätten Sie nicht Lust, mir dabei Gesellschaft zu leisten?“

„Wir werden sehen“, erwiderte sie vage. „Wo haben Sie Georgiana gelassen?“

„Sie wollte mit Miss Catherine etwas besprechen“, erklärte er. „Und ich suchte nach Ihnen, um Sie für den nächsten Tanz aufzufordern. Ich hoffe, Sie haben nicht vergessen, dass Sie ihn mir versprochen haben?“

Letty lächelte ihn an, stellte ihr noch halbvolles Glas auf dem Tisch ab und reichte ihm ihre Hand.

„Natürlich nicht, Oberst Fitzwilliam, und deshalb sollten wir auch keine Zeit mehr verlieren.“

Nur allzu gern ergriff Gerald ihre Hand und führte die von ihm Angebetete, die nichts von seinen Gefühlen für ihn ahnte, zum Tanzplatz, wo soeben die letzten Klänge eines schottischen Liedes verhallten. Der Offizier und seine Begleiterin beobachteten, wie die Paare sich allmählich auflösten, und als das Orchester wenige Minuten danach wieder aufspielte und sich die Anfangstöne eines Contredances erkennen ließen, stellten sich Gerald und Letty als eines der ersten Paare in Position. Er strahlte sie regelrecht an und sie wirkte auch äußerst vergnügt.

Das Ehepaar Fitzwilliam, das sich für eine Weile allein auf eine der zahlreichen Bänke unter einem Baum zurückgezogen hatte, schaute sich die beiden von Weitem überaus zufrieden an.

„Sie sind ein so schönes Paar“, murmelte Felicitas, ohne den Blick von ihrem Schwager und Leticia Hurst zu wenden.

„Ja, Liebling, du hast völlig recht“, stimmte Adam ihr zu. „Es beruhigt mich ungemein zu sehen, dass es einem weiblichen Wesen gelungen ist, das Herz meines kleinen Bruders gefangen zu nehmen. Wird allmählich auch Zeit, dass Gerald eine Ehe mit einem anständigen Mädchen ins Auge fasst, zumal er jetzt über einen stattlichen Grundbesitz verfügt und über kurz oder lang gewiss seinen Dienst bei der Armee quittiert.“

„Und gegen Leticia Hurst als Schwiegertochter werden deine Eltern sicherlich nichts einzuwenden haben“, sinnierte Felicitas. „Sie ist wirklich ein bezauberndes Geschöpf, das jeder einfach gern haben muss. Darüber hinaus ist sie eine sehr gute Partie.“

„Meine Eltern werden sie bestimmt genauso liebgewinnen wie wir“, erwiderte Adam lächelnd. „Gute Familie, gute Erziehung, ein angenehmes Wesen und eine beachtliche Mitgift – ja, sie bringt wirklich alles mit, was ein Gentleman sich wünschen kann. Aber glaubst du denn, dass Miss Leticia ebenfalls in Gerald verliebt ist?“

„Nun, dass sie ihn mag, ist schwer zu übersehen. Falls sie noch nicht in ihn verliebt sein sollte, so ist die Sympathie zwischen den beiden doch ein vielversprechender Anfang. Bedenkt man die Jugend Leticias, so dürfte es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis dein charmanter Bruder ihr Herz für sich gewinnt. Er ist ja bis über beide Ohren in sie verliebt.“

„Wollen wir hoffen, dass sein Aufenthalt in Kent und die damit verbundene Trennung von Miss Letty seine Gefühle für die junge Dame nicht abflauen lassen.“

„Ach, das glaube ich nicht“, tat Felicitas die Bedenken ihres Mannes ab. „Das Gegenteil wird der Fall sein, mein Lieber: Gerald wird dieses bezaubernde Mädchen sehr vermissen, was seine Gefühle für sie noch weiter steigern dürfte. Ich glaube, wir brauchen uns deshalb keine Gedanken machen. Vielmehr freue ich mich bereits darauf, dass wir wohl in naher Zukunft in Leticia Hurst ein neues Familienmitglied begrüßen dürfen. Und bis dahin wird es mir viel Freude bereiten, mich um das Mädchen zu kümmern.“

„Tu das ruhig“, bestärkte Adam sie. „Immerhin ist sie ja eine gute Freundin Georgianas, was an sich schon reichen dürfte, um meine Eltern für Miss Hurst einzunehmen. Allerdings solltest du dich von deiner Sympathie zu der jungen Dame nicht dazu verleiten lassen, deine anderen Freunde und Bekannten zu vernachlässigen. Schließlich sollten wir Miss Bingley nicht vergessen, die vermutlich eher deiner Hilfe bedarf als unsere Georgiana oder Miss Hurst.“

„Ja, natürlich“, stimmte ihm Felicitas sofort zu. „Ach, die arme Caroline. Es ist mir ein Rätsel, warum eine hübsche, gebildete Frau wie sie mit einer doch recht ansehnlichen Mitgift immer noch ledig ist. Erinnerst du dich, wie nett sie auf der Gesellschaft der Hursts Klavier spielte? Alle waren davon recht angetan, sogar dein Bruder.“

Adam grinste leicht, meinte jedoch: „Nun ja, sie ist eine gute Partie und hübsch, gewiss. Aber dir ist sicherlich nicht entgangen, dass ihr Wesen doch recht kühl ist. Nicht jedermanns Geschmack, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.“

„Es ist doch nichts Ungewöhnliches, dass eine Dame Zurückhaltung zeigt“, nahm Felicitas Caroline sofort in Schutz. „Womöglich verbirgt sich dahinter ein schüchternes Wesen? Vergiss nicht, dass Miss Bingley gute Freunde hat, die sie zu schätzen wissen. Ich finde, das spricht doch sehr für sie.“

„Du hast bestimmt recht, Liebling, davon verstehe ich nichts“, gab Adam lächelnd nach. Er hielt es für besser, seiner Frau zu verschweigen, dass Miss Bingley alles andere als zurückhaltend war. Felicitas war mit Charles‘ Schwester erst lange nach ihrer Hochzeit bekannt gemacht worden und wusste darum nicht, wie sehr sich Caroline darum bemüht hatte, die Aufmerksamkeit William Darcys auf sich zu ziehen. Teilweise war es recht peinlich gewesen und er hatte seinen Cousin immer für seine Geduld und Nachsicht mit Miss Bingley bewundert, obwohl sie ihm zweifellos genau wie vielen anderen seines engeren Umfeldes auf die Nerven ging. Aber durfte man eine junge Dame, die offensichtlich so verliebt war, wirklich dafür verurteilen? Ihre Bemühungen waren vergeblich gewesen und die Hochzeit seines Cousins mit Miss Elizabeth Bennet vermutlich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht für sie. Eigentlich tat sie ihm ein bisschen leid und darum verriet er seiner Frau auch nichts von dem früheren Verhalten Miss Bingleys. Vielmehr würde er Felicitas darin unterstützen, das alte Mädchen mit so vielen Gentlemen wie möglich bekannt zu machen, damit sie endlich unter die Haube kam. Und was seinen jüngeren Bruder betraf…

Erneut ließ Adam seinen Blick auf den Tanzplatz gleiten und stellte erfreut fest, welch gute Figur Gerald zusammen mit Miss Leticia abgab. Die beiden harmonierten so hervorragend miteinander und ihre Sympathie war so offensichtlich, dass er sich gut vorstellen konnte, wie eine Liebe und schließlich Ehe daraus entstand. Aber ob das wirklich eintraf, stand in den Sternen. Man musste einfach abwarten, ob Geralds Gefühle wirklich so beständig waren, wie seine Frau glaubte, und ob Leticia Hurst diese Gefühle erwidern würde. Es wäre wirklich schön, wenn Felicitas‘ Prophezeiung zuträfe.

~~~

Leticia und Gerald hingegen ahnten nichts von den Hoffnungen des Ehepaares Fitzwilliam, sondern waren während des Tanzes ins Gespräch miteinander vertieft.

„Endlich können wir einmal miteinander tanzen, Miss Letty“, begann der Offizier ohne Umschweife. „Sie ahnen gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich danach gesehnt habe.“

„Ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort“, entgegnete das Mädchen fröhlich. „Bei den reizenden Tanzpartnerinnen, die Sie vorher gehabt haben, können Sie unmöglich einen Gedanken an mich verschwendet haben.“

„Nun, ich gebe zu, dass ich alle meine vorherigen Tanzpartnerinnen sehr zu schätzen wusste“, antwortete er gut gelaunt. „Dennoch versichere ich Ihnen, dass ich mich am meisten darauf gefreut habe, heute hier mit Ihnen tanzen zu dürfen. Bitte, versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie mir auch die Cotillon gewähren.“

„Und wenn ich das nicht tue?“, fragte sie neckisch.

„Können Sie es wirklich verantworten, dass ich dann die ganze Nacht kein Auge mehr zukriege, Miss Letty?“

Sie lachte laut auf und erwiderte dann: „Hat Ihnen schon einmal jemand gesagt, dass Sie zur Übertreibung neigen, Oberst Fitzwilliam?“

„Nicht doch, Miss Letty, ich wäre wirklich sehr bestürzt darüber, wenn Sie mir den letzten Tanz dieses Festes verweigerten.“

„Das kann ich auf keinen Fall verantworten“, gab sie keck zurück. „Aber Sie haben sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich davor auf einer Pause bestehe, nicht wahr?“

„Keineswegs. Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, Ihnen dabei Gesellschaft zu leisten. Bei dieser Hitze benötigt gewiss jeder von uns hin und wieder einer Pause und ich hoffe, Sie erlauben mir, Ihnen dann eine Erfrischung zu holen.“

„Gewiss doch, Oberst Fitzwilliam, Sie sind sehr aufmerksam.“

„Es bereitet mir Freude, Ihnen einen Gefallen zu erweisen.“

„Danke, das ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen“, erwiderte Letty und errötete leicht. Verlegen blickte sie ein wenig zur Seite und nahm wahr, dass Mary Bennet gerade mit einem hübschen jungen Burschen tanzte. Lächelnd meinte sie dann: „Miss Mary scheint das Fest richtiggehend zu genießen. Es tut ihr gut, mal unter Menschen zu kommen.“

Der Offizier war dem Blick seiner Tanzpartnerin gefolgt, doch seine Augen verweilten nicht lange auf der mittleren Bennet-Tochter, sondern kehrten fast sofort wieder zu Letty zurück.

„Ja, Miss Mary blüht geradezu auf“, gab er ihr recht. „Sie ist ein gutes Beispiel für meine Cousine Anne. Im Übrigen muss ich auch Ihnen danken, dass Sie dabei mitgeholfen haben, Anne das Tanzen beizubringen.“

„Ach, ich bitte Sie, Oberst Fitzwilliam, das war doch selbstverständlich“, wehrte Letty ab. „Allerdings muss ich zugeben, ich war schon sehr verwundert, dass Miss Anne noch nie Tanzunterricht erhielt. Ich dachte immer, dass dies zur Erziehung einer jungen Dame aus solch gehobenem Kreise gehört.“

„Nun ja, als Kind kränkelte Anne sehr oft, so dass meine Tante stets besorgt um ihre Gesundheit war. Deshalb achtete sie immer darauf, dass Anne sich nicht überanstrengte.“

„Ja, das ist durchaus verständlich. Jede Mutter würde wohl so handeln.“

„Bestimmt hat sie es nur gut gemeint, doch sie übersah, dass Anne älter und robuster wurde.“

„Also von robust würde ich im Falle von Miss Anne nicht sprechen. Sie ist doch ein sehr zartes Geschöpf und man sollte ihr nicht zu viel zumuten.“

„Mag sein, aber ihr gar nichts zumuten, nicht einmal lange Spaziergänge oder Tanzunterricht?“

„Es steht uns nicht zu, die Handlungsweise Ihrer Tante zu kritisieren, Oberst Fitzwilliam“, wies Letty ihn leicht ermahnend zurecht. „Wer weiß, vielleicht sind Sie einmal ebenso besorgt um Ihre Kinder, wenn Sie eines Tages Vater sind?“

Der Offizier warf ihr einen überraschten Blick zu, war einen Moment lang sprachlos und antwortete schließlich: „Sie haben völlig recht, mir den Kopf zurechtzurücken, Miss Letty. Eigentlich hatte ich mir vorgenommen, mich ein wenig zu mäßigen, aber offensichtlich gelingt es mir nicht immer. Sie sehen also, wie sehr ich eines Menschen bedarf, der mich in dieser Hinsicht mahnend daran erinnert.“

„Einsicht ist der erste Schritt zur Besserung“, gab Leticia lachend zurück.

Er erwiderte ihr Lachen und sagte: „Sie haben meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet, Miss Letty.“

„Welche Frage?“, wollte sie erstaunt wissen.

„Tanzen Sie mit mir die Cotillon?“

Sie lächelte breit.

„Da Sie so beharrlich darauf bestehen und ich nicht schuld an Ihrer gestörten Nachtruhe sein will, gewähre ich Ihnen den letzten Tanz“, neckte sie ihn.

„Sie sind zu gütig, Miss Letty“, erwiderte er belustigt.

„Und nun sollten wir uns auf den jetzigen Tanz konzentrieren, mein Lieber, finden Sie nicht auch?“

„Wie soll ich nur ohne Ihre Ermahnungen auskommen?“

 

~~~~~

 

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, blieb Kitty für den Rest des Tages in ihrem Zimmer, während sich das Fest allmählich seinem Ende zuneigte. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch unter vier Augen zwischen Gerald Fitzwilliam und Georgiana Darcy, bei dem diese ihrem Cousin versicherte, Miss Catherine sei wegen des Missverständnisses keineswegs mehr beleidigt, sondern wisse vielmehr seine Fürsorge und seine Freundschaft zu schätzen, konnte sich der Offizier entspannt der Feier widmen. Konkret hieß das, dass er zwar leichte Konversation mit allen pflegte, denen er begegnete, sich jedoch überwiegend in der Nähe von Leticia Hurst aufhielt. Ein Umstand, der sowohl Georgiana als auch die Fitzwilliams überaus erfreute. Sie hielten des Öfteren einen gewissen Abstand zu den beiden, um ihnen auf diese Weise Gelegenheit zu verschaffen, ihre Bekanntschaft zu vertiefen. Letty jedoch legte Wert auf die Nähe von Jane und Elizabeth, plauderte auch gerne mit Mary und Anne und erkundigte sich nach einer Weile besorgt über den Verbleib von Catherine Bennet. Elizabeth versicherte ihr, dass ihre kleine Schwester müde geworden sei und sich deshalb freiwillig in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen hätte, weshalb keinerlei Grund zur Sorge bestünde.

„Sind Sie sicher, Mrs. Darcy?“, fragte Leticia.

„Aber ja“, antwortete Elizabeth. „Georgiana hat vorhin kurz nach ihr gesehen und Kitty meinte, sie müsse nur schlafen. Sie bestand sogar darauf, dass meine Schwägerin wieder zum Fest zurückging und wünschte ihr und uns allen noch viel Vergnügen. Daraus können Sie ersehen, dass es mit Kittys Unwohlsein nicht allzu schlimm bestellt ist.“

„Das beruhigt mich sehr, Mrs. Darcy. Es wäre mir unmöglich gewesen, dieses schöne Fest weiterhin genießen zu können, während es Miss Catherine schlecht ginge.“

„Sie sind überaus freundlich, Miss Hurst, aber bitte machen Sie sich keine Gedanken darüber. Ich bin sicher, Kitty schläft längst tief und fest und ist morgen wieder wohlauf.“

„Dennoch ein wenig merkwürdig“, konnte Mary sich die Bemerkung nicht verkneifen. „Es ist das erste Mal, dass Kitty freiwillig darauf verzichtet, einem Fest bis zum Schluss beizuwohnen.“

„Womöglich war es ihr doch zu viel“, meinte Jane. „Kitty tanzt zwar gern und liebt Geselligkeit, aber ich fürchte, sie hat sich mit dem vielen Tanzen zu viel zugemutet, weil sie die Wirkung der sommerlichen Hitze wohl unterschätzt hat.“

„Wie auch immer“, ergriff Elizabeth erneut das Wort. „Sie war vernünftig genug, sich vorzeitig zurückzuziehen und ließ uns über Georgiana bestellen, dass wir das Fest genießen sollten.“

„Ich werde nachher trotzdem mal nach ihr sehen“, sagte Mary.

„Nach dem Fest“, erwiderte Elizabeth in bestimmendem Ton. „Komm, lass uns noch die Cotillon abwarten, bevor wir uns alle zurückziehen.“

Kaum hatte Mrs. Darcy dies gesagt, erschien auch schon ihr Mann und forderte sie zum letzten Tanz des Tages auf. Lächelnd ergriff sie seine Hand und ging mit ihm zum Tanzplatz. Einen Moment später verneigte sich auch Oberst Fitzwilliam vor Letty und bat sie um die Ehre dieses Tanzes. Als er mit ihr verschwand, blickte Anne ihnen nachdenklich hinterher. Ihr schien, als würde Gerald von innen heraus strahlen. Doch sie begriff nicht ganz, was der Anlass dazu war. Miss Letty benahm sich ihm gegenüber so wie immer. Sie war bestimmt nicht in Gerald verliebt. Doch womöglich entspannte es ihren Cousin, der Gesellschaft der aufdringlichen Catherine Bennet entledigt zu sein. Dieser Einfall belustigte Anne augenblicklich, denn ohne Marys jüngere Schwester fand sie es auf diesem Fest doch sehr viel angenehmer.

„Nun, Anne?“, wurde sie da in ihren Gedanken unterbrochen und blickte ein wenig erschrocken zur Seite. Adam lächelte sie an und verneigte sich leicht. „Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?“

„Tut mir leid“, entschuldigte sie sich und gab das Lächeln zurück. „Aber ich bin ein wenig erschöpft.“

„Schade“, meinte ihr älterer Cousin daraufhin verständnisvoll. „Ich hätte zu gern auch einmal mit dir getanzt.“

„Ein anderes Mal“, vertröstete sie ihn. „Vielleicht nächstes Jahr in London?“

„Es würde Felicitas und mich sehr freuen, dich als Gast in unserem Hause begrüßen zu können, Anne. Du bist uns jederzeit willkommen.“

„Dafür bin ich euch auch sehr dankbar, Adam. Doch ich kann noch nicht sagen, ob und wann ich soweit bin, mich der Londoner Gesellschaft zu präsentieren.“

„Das liegt ganz bei dir, Anne“, sagte er verständnisvoll. „Und da du selbst nicht mehr tanzen möchtest, hast du sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich Miss Mary auffordere.“

„Nein, natürlich nicht“, entgegnete Anne lächelnd und beobachtete wohlwollend, wie erstaunt Mary Bennet war, als sich Adam gleich darauf an sie wandte und sie um den nächsten Tanz bat. Einen Moment lang schien es so, als ob ihre Freundin nicht recht wisse, was sie machen solle. Ihr Blick richtete sich fragend auf sie und als sie Mary zunickte, sah jene wieder zu Adam und sagte: „Ich danke Ihnen, gern.“

Einen Augenblick später waren sie auch schon verschwunden. Das Ehepaar Bingley folgte ihnen, ebenso auch Georgiana, die von einem jungen Mann zum Tanz aufgefordert worden war. So blieb Anne allein mit Felicitas zurück und schaute den Tanzenden zu.

„Welch ein schöner Ausklang für dieses wunderbare Fest“, meinte Felicitas schwärmerisch zu ihr.

„Ja, es hat mir ebenfalls gefallen“, gab Anne zu. „Dabei habe ich zuvor befürchtet, einer solchen Ansammlung von Menschen nicht gewachsen zu sein. Aber alle waren dankbar, fröhlich und nett. Eine wichtige Erfahrung, die mir ein wenig die Angst davor genommen hat, Gutsherrin zu sein.“

„Ich bin sicher, du wirst deine neuen Aufgaben hervorragend bewältigen, Anne“, machte Felicitas ihr Mut. „Und du weißt, dass du nur ein Wort sagen musst, damit wir als deine Familie dir zur Seite stehen werden.“

„Es ist sehr freundlich, dass du das sagst, und William hat mir schon versprochen, regelmäßig vorbeizuschauen, um die Bücher zu prüfen. Er hat mich die letzten paar Wochen einiges gelehrt, was ich als Gutsherrin beachten muss. Doch natürlich kann ich mir all dies nicht auf einmal merken.“

„Das verstehe ich und ich muss sagen, dass ich es sehr bewundernswert finde, mit welchem Eifer du deine neuen Aufgaben angehst. Deine Mutter wäre gewiss stolz auf dich.“

„Mag sein…“, gab Anne zaghaft zurück. Die Erinnerung an ihre Mutter machte sie etwas traurig und sie dachte daran, dass diese eigentlich geplant hatte, sie mit William zu verheiraten und danach ihren Schwiegersohn in alles eingewiesen hätte, worin sich jetzt ihre Tochter mühsam hineinfinden musste.

„Das wird schon“, munterte Adams Frau sie auf und legte ihr liebevoll den Arm und die Schultern. „Und sobald du Lust dazu verspürst, besuchst du uns einfach in London. Wenn du es geschafft hast, dieses Erntedankfest so gut zu überstehen, wird dir eine abendliche Gesellschaft in der Stadt kaum etwas ausmachen, glaub mir. Ich verspreche dir, Anne, dass ich dir zu Ehren einen Ball geben werde, wenn du dich entschließen solltest, uns in London zu besuchen.“

Anne lächelte geschmeichelt.

„Ich lade alle unsere Freunde und Bekannten ein“, fuhr Felicitas begeistert fort. „Alles sehr gut beleumundete Leute, die dir sicherlich gefallen werden. Doch zuvor gehe ich noch ausgiebig mit dir einkaufen. Als mein Ehrengast sollst du schließlich die schönste Frau des Abends sein.“

Anne lachte laut auf und schüttelte den Kopf, ehe sie sich an Adams Frau wandte: „Deine Pläne in Ehren, Felicitas, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich in absehbarer Zeit in die Stadt kommen werde. Jedenfalls nicht mehr in diesem Jahr.“

„Nein, nein, damit habe ich auch gar nicht gerechnet“, erwiderte Felicitas. „Aber es wäre schön, wenn du uns nächstes Jahr beehren würdest. Lass es dir in Ruhe durch den Kopf gehen. Und wäre dein Geburtstag Ende Februar nicht ein schöner Anlass für einen Ball?“

Anne musste sich innerlich eingestehen, dass ihr dieser Vorschlag gut gefiel, und ohne zu überlegen entfuhr es ihr: „Wie wäre es mit einem Maskenball?“

„Eine wunderbare Idee. So etwas findet immer großen Anklang.“

„Aber meine Freundin Mary muss unbedingt dabei sein.“

„Selbstverständlich, Anne! Ich lade jeden zu dem Ball ein, den du dir wünscht.“

„Unsere Familienmitglieder gehören selbstverständlich dazu“, sinnierte Anne und malte sich aus, wie sie mit Gerald den Tanz eröffnete. „Und Jane und Charles Bingley selbstverständlich auch…“

Felicitas nickte und ihre leuchtenden Augen verrieten nur allzu deutlich, wie viel Spaß ihr bereits die Vorbereitungen auf den Maskenball für Anne bereiteten. Ihre Begeisterung hatte Anne längst ergriffen, so dass sie mit der Aufzählung ihrer Wunschgäste fortfuhr: „Und Miss Leticia Hurst mitsamt ihrer Mutter ist mir ebenfalls willkommen. Ach ja, und dann könntest du eine gewisse Maria Lucas einladen. Sie ist die Schwester von Mrs. Collins und mir als ein besonders angenehmes Mädchen in Erinnerung.“

„Dann freue ich mich darauf, sie kennenzulernen.“

Plötzlich hielt Anne inne und schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

„Oh, Felicitas, wir beide sind richtig närrisch! Ich habe noch nicht einmal zugesagt, dass ich komme, und plane bereits mit dir, welche Gäste ich auf dem Ball haben möchte, den du mir zu Ehren geben willst. Ist das nicht wirklich verrückt?“

„Keineswegs!“, gab Adams Frau zurück und lachte. „Du wünscht dir einen Maskenball, du weißt genau, wen du einladen willst… das ist doch bereits eine Zusage, Anne!“

„Ach, wirklich?“

„Selbstverständlich.“

„Dann… nun ja, dann fassen wir es vorerst mal als vage Idee ins Auge, Felicitas. Aber das bedeutet noch nicht, dass ich fest zugesagt habe.“

„Gut, ich verstehe. Doch es kann nicht schaden, wenn ich schon einmal eine Gästeliste aufstelle und ein Einladungsschreiben entwerfe. Außerdem überlege ich mir, in welchem Kostüm ich erscheinen will…“

„Natürlich als gute Fee, Felicitas.“

„Wie nett von dir, mich derart zu sehen, Anne. Aber ich glaube, als Maid Marian würde ich auch keine schlechte Figur abgeben. Vergiss nicht, ich komme aus Nottingham!“

„Es ist bestimmt ein lustiger Anblick, wenn Adam als Robin Hood die Gäste in grünen Strumpfhosen begrüßt“, meinte Anne, worauf beide in lautes Lachen ausbrachen. Nachdem sie sich etwas beruhigt hatten, fuhr Anne fort: „Wir sind doch wirklich ziemlich albern, nicht wahr?“

„Das muss auch mal sein“, antwortete Felicitas und drückte die Hand ihrer angeheirateten Cousine. „Humor erleichtert manches im Leben und dein schönes Lachen kannst du ruhig öfter zeigen.“

„Meinst du wirklich?“

„Natürlich, Anne, ein so hübsches Mädchen wie du muss keine Angst davor haben, sich der feinen Gesellschaft zu präsentieren. Ich bin sicher, man ist höchst entzückt von dir, und - wenn ich das sagen darf – für jemanden, der zum ersten Mal getanzt hat, war das wirklich hervorragend.“

„Danke, Felicitas, es hat mir auch wirklich viel Spaß gemacht.“

„Na, siehst du! Und der Maskenball wird dir bestimmt auch gefallen. Wollen wir nicht doch bereits deinen Geburtstag als Stichtag für den geplanten Maskenball festhalten?“

„Ach, ich weiß nicht…“

„Was hältst du von folgendem Vorschlag, Anne: Du überlegst es dir in aller Ruhe bis Weihnachten und danach teilst du mir mit, ob ich den Ball für dich vorbereiten soll oder nicht, einverstanden?“

„Ja, das scheint mir vernünftig zu sein… Also gut, ich sage dir nach Weihnachten Bescheid, welche Entscheidung ich getroffen habe.“

„Sehr schön“, meinte Felicitas und wirkte äußerst zufrieden, während sich Anne in einer solch innerlichen Hochstimmung befand, dass sie beinahe geneigt war, Adams Frau bereits jetzt die Erlaubnis zu geben, ihren Geburtstagsball in London vorzubereiten. Aber da sie nichts von übereilten Entscheidungen hielt, kam ihr Felicitas‘ Vorschlag sehr entgegen. Sie würde darüber mit Mrs. Jenkinson und Mary sprechen. Doch das hatte noch etwas Zeit und so erfreute sie sich vorerst am Anblick der vielen tanzenden Paare und fand, dass Mary noch nie schöner ausgesehen und Gerald keine bessere Figur gemacht hatte als in diesem Augenblick… oh, wie sehr wünschte sie sich, dass er sie auch bald einmal so in seinen Armen hielt, wie Miss Letty… dass er sich in sie verliebte, ohne zu ahnen, dass sie es war, die sich unter einer Gesichtslarve verbarg… welch schöne Vorstellung…

 


	29. Chapter 29

Am anderen Morgen fanden sich kurz nach Sonnenaufgang William Darcy, das Ehepaar Fitzwilliam, Gerald und Leticia Hurst zum Frühstück im Esszimmer ein, was den Hausherrn doch sehr erstaunte.

„Guten Morgen“, begrüßte er sie alle und sie erwiderten seinen Gruß, worauf er an Adam gewandt fortfuhr: „Ich bin es ja gewohnt, Miss Leticia und Gerald so früh am Tage zu begegnen, aber was ist geschehen, dass du und deine Frau ebenfalls wach seid? Ich hätte angenommen, dass nach der gestrigen Feier jeder von euch etwas länger als üblich schläft.“

„Wir sind nicht mehr müde“, erklärte Adam. „Und Felicitas hegt den Wunsch, zusammen mit Miss Leticia und Gerald auszureiten.“

„Auszureiten ist eine gute Idee“, stimmte ihm William zu und nickte. „Ihr habt doch nichts dagegen, dass ich mich euch anschließe? Etwas frische Luft trägt sicherlich dazu bei, meinen Kopf wieder klar zu bekommen.“

Oberst Fitzwilliam lächelte gezwungen, als er dies hörte. Eigentlich war es sein ursprünglicher Plan gewesen, diesen Morgen allein mit seiner Angebeteten auszureiten. Nach der Cotillon hatte er Leticia gefragt, ob sie es sich inzwischen überlegt habe und war überglücklich gewesen, als sie ihm zusagte. Doch dann gesellte sich seine Schwägerin zu ihnen und fragte, welche Geheimnisse sie wohl zu bereden hätten. Natürlich wehrte Letty diese Unterstellung in scherzhaftem Tone ab und erzählte Felicitas in ihrer Arglosigkeit, dass sie heute früh auszureiten beabsichtigten. Dies hatte zur Folge, dass seine Schwägerin darauf bestand, ihren Mann und sie daran teilhaben zu lassen. Nun ja, das hatte ihn auch nicht gerade erfreut, aber vermutlich ging es Felicitas in erster Linie darum, dass Letty und er nicht ins Gerede kamen. Unverzeihlicherweise hatte er gar nicht daran gedacht, dass es sich eigentlich nicht schickte, wenn ein junges Mädchen mit einem ledigen Mann, der nicht zu ihrer Verwandtschaft zählte, allein etwas unternahm, und Letty musste dies ebenfalls vergessen haben. Ein gutes Zeichen, wie er fand, zeigte es doch eindeutig, wie sehr sie sich bereits als Teil seiner Familie fühlte. Dennoch war es ein Glück, dass wenigstens Felicitas genügend Weitblick besaß und sich mitsamt ihrem Mann anstandshalber sozusagen als Begleitung einbrachte. Wahrscheinlich würden die beiden ein wenig Abstand zu ihm und Leticia halten, so dass er trotzdem die Gelegenheit erhielt, allein mit ihr zu sprechen – unter der Aufsicht von Bruder und Schwägerin. Damit konnte er leben. Aber wenn William jetzt noch mit von der Partie war, würde es heute wohl nichts mehr werden, eine Unterhaltung unter vier Augen mit Leticia zu führen. Verdammt! 

„Sie wirken noch ein wenig müde, Oberst Fitzwilliam“, wandte sich in diesem Augenblick Letty an ihn. „Ich hoffe doch, es geht Ihnen gut?“

Er hörte eine leichte Besorgnis um sein Wohlergehen aus ihrer Frage heraus, was ihn sofort wieder mit Glück erfüllte. Er strahlte sie an und versicherte ihr: „Es geht mir heute Morgen besonders gut und ich freue mich schon sehr darauf, mit Ihnen an meiner Seite auszureiten.“

„Die Freude liegt ganz auf meiner Seite“, erwiderte die junge Dame mit breitem Lächeln und widmete sich dann ihrem Tee, den sie mit etwas Milch trank. 

„Wollen Sie denn gar nichts essen, Miss Leticia?“, erkundigte sich William erstaunt, da der Teller seines Gastes leer blieb.

„Später vielleicht, Mr. Darcy, im Augenblick verspüre ich keinen Appetit“, antwortete sie in entschuldigendem Ton. „Vermutlich bin ich noch gesättigt von all den guten Sachen, die ich auf dem gestrigen Fest zu mir genommen habe. Alles war ganz ausgezeichnet und ich möchte Ihnen noch einmal dafür danken, dass ich auf Ihrer Erntedankfeier dabei sein durfte.“

„Nichts zu danken, Sie sind uns jederzeit willkommen“, gab William mit freundlichem Lächeln zurück.

„Na, na, William, mach uns Miss Leticia nicht abspenstig“, mischte sich Felicitas in leicht amüsiertem Ton ein. „Am Ende will sie gar nicht mehr fort von hier und wir müssen auf ihre Gesellschaft in London verzichten.“

Mrs. Fitzwilliam ließ ihren Blick zu Letty wandern und fuhr fort: „Dabei freuen Georgiana und ich uns so sehr darauf, viel Zeit mit Ihnen verbringen zu dürfen.“

„Ja, das wäre wirklich sehr schön“, sagte die junge Frau, senkte dann ihre Lider und nahm einen Schluck Tee. Felicitas war mit dieser Antwort zufrieden und widmete sich ebenfalls ihrem Frühstück.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie dann alle im Sattel und machten sich auf, William Darcy zu folgen, der ihnen vorausritt. Das Ehepaar Fitzwilliam schloss sich ihm ebenso an wie Gerald und Letty, die in einigem Abstand von ihnen nebeneinander her ritten.

„Wir werden uns eine Zeitlang nicht sehen“, begann der Oberst das Gespräch. „Ich habe mich so an Sie gewöhnt, dass Sie mir sicher fehlen werden, Miss Letty.“

„Ach, mir werden alle hier auf Pemberley fehlen“, seufzte sie. „Sie haben ja das Glück, auf Ihr Landgut zu fahren und sich in Gesellschaft von Miss Anne und Miss Mary zu befinden. Mir hingegen sind nur noch zwei weitere Tage hier vergönnt, ehe ich zurück nach London muss.“

„Aber Sie freuen sich doch bestimmt auf das Wiedersehen mit Ihrer Mutter? Mrs. Hurst vermisst Sie gewiss sehr.“

„Natürlich, auf Mama freue ich mich, aber nicht auf den ganzen Trubel, wenn die Saison in London richtig anfängt. Mein einziger Trost ist, dass ich Georgiana oft sehen kann und dass ich vielleicht auch Mr. und Mrs. Bingley sowie Miss Catherine Bennet des Öfteren begegnen werde. Wissen Sie, dass ich neben Ihrer Schwägerin auch Mrs. Bingley bewundere? Sie hat so eine feine, sanfte Art und erscheint beinahe wie ein Engel.“

„Oh ja, eine sehr schöne Frau“, gab der Offizier ihr recht. „Und ihr Wesen ist überaus angenehm, genau wie Ihres, Miss Letty. Kein Wunder, dass Sie sich zu Mrs. Bingley hingezogen fühlen.“

„Sie schmeicheln mir“, wehrte die junge Frau mit verlegenem Lächeln ab. „Wie können Sie mich nur mit der wunderbaren Mrs. Bingley vergleichen?“

„Das tue ich nicht, Miss Letty, denn Sie beide sind auf ihre Weise einzigartig. Doch was den guten Charakter und das angenehme, freundliche Wesen betrifft, sind Sie und Mrs. Bingley sich recht ähnlich.“

„Ihre Worte klingen gerade so, als würden Sie sie wirklich ernst meinen, Oberst Fitzwilliam.“

„Das tue ich!“

„Dann danke ich Ihnen für dieses Kompliment“, erwiderte sie und ihre Wangen röteten sich stark. „Und wenn Sie erlauben, möchte ich Ihnen sagen, dass Sie mir wie ein guter Freund sind und meine volle Sympathie genießen. Ich bin froh, dass ich Sie näher kennenlernen konnte.“

„Die Freude liegt ganz auf meiner Seite, Miss Letty“, gab er zurück und lächelte glücklich. „Und ich werde alles daran setzen, bald zurück nach London zu kommen, um mit Ihnen auf Bällen tanzen zu können.“

Sie lachte herzlich.

„Wirklich sehr nett von Ihnen, aber da Sie das Landleben ebenso bevorzugen wie ich, sollten Sie Ihren Urlaub lieber auf Ihrem Gut in Kent genießen“, meinte sie dann. „Ich freue mich jedenfalls sehr darauf, mit Mama Weihnachten auf dem Landgut meines Bruders verbringen zu dürfen. Dann kann ich meine Schwägerin Louisa etwas besser kennenlernen und mich um meinen kleinen Neffen kümmern. Er ist wirklich ein süßes Kerlchen und ich freue mich darauf, mit ihm zu spielen.“

„Sie wünschen sich sicherlich auch eines Tages eine eigene Familie, nicht wahr?“

„Vielleicht, es könnte nett sein…“, kam es zaghaft über Lettys Lippen. „Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob ein Mann meine künstlerischen Neigungen akzeptieren würde… ich fürchte, es passt nicht so ganz in das Bild einer vollkommenen Ehefrau und Mutter.“

„Also, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ein Mann etwas dagegen haben sollte“, widersprach Oberst Fitzwilliam. „Viele Menschen finden doch Gefallen an der Kunst. Ich jedenfalls bewundere Ihr Können auf dem Gebiet der Malerei sehr.“

„Nun, diese Bewunderung wird nicht von allen geteilt“, erwiderte Letty mit nachsichtigem Lächeln. „Meine Mutter legte mir bereits nahe, mir eine andere Beschäftigung zu suchen, zum Beispiel Klavierspielen oder Handarbeiten. Aber obwohl ich gerne Musik höre, habe ich keine große Neigung dazu, selbst Klavier zu spielen, oder gar eine solche Begabung wie Georgiana oder Miss Mary. Und Handarbeiten, nun ja… ich kann zwar häkeln, sticken und stricken, aber es macht mir keinerlei Freude.“

Der Offizier lachte und meinte: „Nein, das kann ich mir bei Ihnen auch nicht vorstellen. Aber Bewegung an der frischen Luft und Reiten bereitet Ihnen doch Vergnügen, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, das stimmt! Ich kann mich durchaus für lange Spaziergänge oder für ein Federballspiel erwärmen.“

„Und wie steht es mit Eislaufen?“

„Eislaufen?“

„Ja, sobald das Wasser zugefroren ist, kann man im Winter in London Eislaufen.“

„Aha, interessant. Ich habe es zwar noch nie probiert, aber ich bin nicht abgeneigt, es einmal zu versuchen.“

„Ich würde es Ihnen gern beibringen, Miss Letty.“

„Oh, ich fürchte, meine Mutter wird da ein Wörtchen mitreden wollen, Oberst Fitzwilliam.“

„Ihre werte Frau Mutter lade ich selbstverständlich gerne ein, uns zu begleiten.“

Letty lachte erneut und meinte fröhlich: „Warten Sie erst einmal ab, ob Sie überhaupt nach London kommen. Womöglich gefällt es Ihnen auf Ihrem Landgut in Kent so gut, dass Sie nicht mehr das geringste Bedürfnis danach verspüren, in die Stadt zu kommen. Schließlich haben Sie in Ihrer Cousine und Miss Mary wirklich sehr nette Gesellschaft.“

„Ja, ich finde die beiden auch reizend“, bestätigte der Offizier lächelnd und nickte. „Doch nichts kann mich davon abhalten, nach London zu kommen, um wenigstens einen kleinen Teil der Saison mit Ihnen zu verbringen, Miss Letty.“

„Sie sind sehr charmant“, gab sie amüsiert zurück. „Passen Sie bloß auf, dass das am Ende niemand missversteht!“

Gerald Fitzwilliam schwieg einen langen Moment, denn die letzten Worte Leticias erinnerten ihn auf unangenehme Weise an seine gestrige Aussprache mit Catherine Bennet. Doch davon konnte seine Angebetete unmöglich wissen. 

„Gut, dass Sie mich zu Recht darauf hinweisen, dass ich es wieder einmal übertreibe“, meinte er dann. „Ich fürchte, ich muss noch einiges tun, um meine Selbstbeherrschung zu verbessern.“

„Wie ich Ihnen bereits sagte: Einsicht ist der erste Schritt zur Besserung“, neckte ihn Letty in heiterem Ton, worauf er nachsichtig lächelte. „Es ist lobenswert, dass Sie um Besserung bemüht sind. Das kann weder Ihnen noch Ihrem Freund schaden. Ich fand es zwar ganz amüsant, wie unsere erste Begegnung verlief, aber wir beide wissen auch, dass dies gesellschaftlich nicht völlig korrekt war.“

„Sie haben vollkommen recht, doch zum Glück hielten uns alle in dem Laden für gute Bekannte“, antwortete er freundlich, obwohl ihm die letzte Bemerkung der jungen Frau, wenngleich belustigt hervorgebracht und wohl nur gut gemeint, wie eine Ohrfeige vorkam. Denn zum ersten Mal seit langem erinnerte er sich wieder an Peter Wilson, einen seiner besten Freunde. Er hatte ihn ganz vergessen, obwohl er ursprünglich doch nur die nähere Bekanntschaft mit Leticia Hurst gesucht hatte, um seinem Freund einen Gefallen zu erweisen. Doch anstatt dem Mädchen alle Vorzüge Peters darzulegen, vergaß er ihn völlig, weil er sich unversehens selbst in diesen süßen Engel verliebt hatte. Himmel, er musste es Peter sofort schreiben. Sobald er in Kent angekommen war, würde er seinem Freund in einem langen Brief seine Gefühle für Leticia Hurst gestehen und hoffen, dass Peter ihm verzieh.

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie mit meinen Worten in Verlegenheit gebracht habe, Oberst Fitzwilliam“, holte ihn da Lettys Stimme in entschuldigendem Ton in die Gegenwart zurück. „Es lag keineswegs in meiner Absicht, Ihnen irgendwelche Vorhaltungen zu machen. Ich wollte Ihnen lediglich einen freundschaftlichen Rat geben, um uns in Zukunft Unannehmlichkeiten zu ersparen. Es kann doch weder in Ihrem noch im Interesse Ihres Freundes oder in meinem eigenen sein, ins Gerede zu kommen. Das lässt sich vermeiden, wenn wir uns an gesellschaftliche Regeln halten.“

Gerald lächelte verständnisvoll und nickte leicht.

„Sie haben völlig recht, mich darauf hinzuweisen, Miss Letty. Natürlich liegt es mir am Herzen, Ihnen Unannehmlichkeiten zu ersparen“, erwiderte er und schenkte ihr einen langen Blick. „Sie sind eine junge Dame ohne Fehl und Tadel und ich bewundere Sie sehr.“

Leticia errötete erneut und senkte verlegten ihre Lider zu Boden.

„Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre gute Meinung von mir, Oberst Fitzwilliam“, murmelte sie einen Moment später. „Aber bitte, glauben Sie mir, auch ich bin nur ein Mensch und habe meine Fehler… Wenn Sie wüssten…“

„Nun, es sind sicherlich keine großen Fehler“, sagte er leise, völlig bezaubert von dem Anblick des Mädchens, das an seiner Seite ritt. „Höchstens liebenswerte Schwächen, über die jeder gerne hinwegsehen wird.“

„Ihre Meinung von mir ist, fürchte ich, zu gut.“

„Sie sind viel zu bescheiden, Leticia, und gerade das macht Sie so liebenswürdig. Ich habe Sie sehr gern…“, widersprach er und schaute sie erwartungsvoll und mit klopfendem Herzen an, nachdem ihm diese Andeutung seiner Empfindungen für sie unabsichtlich herausgerutscht war. Er hoffte nur, dass es sie nicht allzu sehr verschreckt hatte.

Letty wagte es nun, ihre Augen wieder auf ihn zu richten. Ihre Wangen glühten und sie erschien ihm schöner als je zuvor.

„Danke, Oberst Fitzwilliam“, sagte sie lächelnd. „Ich mag Sie auch sehr gern und würde mich freuen, wenn wir uns in London wiedersehen.“

Diese Antwort zauberte umgehend ein Strahlen über das Gesicht des Offiziers und er fragte einen Moment später: „Ich hoffe doch, Sie gewähren mir mehrere Tänze und gehen mit mir Eislaufen?“

„Wenn es sich ergibt und meine Mutter nichts dagegen hat“, versprach sie. „Aber wir sollten besser nicht so voreilig sein. Vielleicht kommt ja irgendetwas dazwischen und dann ist die Enttäuschung groß.“

„Natürlich weiß ich aus Erfahrung, dass manches im Leben nicht immer so verläuft, wie man will. Aber es spricht nichts dagegen, wenn man Pläne macht“, meinte er gut gelaunt. „Wir sind beide erwachsen genug, um mögliche Hindernisse darin einzubeziehen. Das heißt aber doch nicht zwangsläufig, dass wir uns nicht wiedersehen werden. Wenn ich es dieses Jahr nicht mehr nach London schaffe, dann bestimmt im nächsten Jahr. Oder wollen Sie nach Weihnachten bei Ihrem Bruder auf dem Lande bleiben, Miss Leticia?“

„Ach, was ich will…“, seufzte die junge Frau. „Ich sagte Ihnen ja bereits, dass ich das Landleben dem hektischen Treiben in der Stadt vorziehe. So viele Menschen, die man nicht kennt und mit denen man doch gezwungen ist, ein wenig Konversation zu machen, obwohl man sich im Grunde nichts zu sagen hat. Aber meine Mutter hält es nun einmal für nötig und Sie können sich gewiss denken, warum.“

„Natürlich, Sie sind eine große Bereicherung für die Londoner Gesellschaft“, erwiderte er heiter. „Und Ihre verehrte Frau Mutter tut recht daran, Sie uns nicht länger vorzuenthalten.“

„Oh, welch charmanter Schmeichler Sie doch sind“, gab Letty lachend zurück. „Ich fürchte, niemand in London wird es in dieser Hinsicht mit Ihnen aufnehmen können.“

„Ich glaube, da irren Sie sich“, widersprach der Offizier. „Ich hege sogar die Befürchtung, dass viele der Gentlemen in London versuchen werden, Sie für sich zu gewinnen, so liebenswürdig wie Sie sind.“

„Bitte, Oberst Fitzwilliam, hören Sie mit den Schmeicheleien auf. Sie machen mich ganz verlegen.“

Geralds Miene wurde nun ernster und er erwiderte leise: „Ich schmeichle Ihnen keineswegs, Miss Leticia. Alles, was ich Ihnen sagte, war aufrichtig gemeint. Bitte, glauben Sie mir, Ihr Wohlergehen liegt mir sehr am Herzen.“

„Sie sind wirklich sehr nett“, meinte die junge Frau gerührt. „Georgiana kann sich glücklich schätzen, eine so wunderbare Familie zu haben. Es freut mich wirklich, dass ich Sie alle ein wenig näher kennengelernt habe und einigen von Ihnen sicherlich hin und wieder begegnen werde. Aber nun lassen Sie uns von dem Landgut sprechen, das Sie geerbt haben. Ist es Ihnen bekannt?“

„Nein, nicht wirklich“, gab er zu. „Möglich, dass ich oft daran vorbeigekommen bin, als ich mich in Kent aufhielt. Es soll nicht weit von Rosings Park liegen. Das ist mir nur lieb, da ich auf diese Weise öfter mal nach meiner Cousine Anne schauen kann. Sie ist nicht daran gewöhnt, allein in dem großen Anwesen zu leben.“

„Gewiss ist es sehr schwer für Miss Anne, plötzlich ohne ihre Mutter dazustehen.“

„William hat sich bereit erklärt, sich um Ihre geschäftlichen Angelegenheiten zu kümmern.“

„Darüber ist Miss Anne sicherlich sehr froh. Es erleichtert sie bestimmt auch, dass Sie sich in ihrer Nähe aufhalten und ab und zu nach dem Rechten sehen können. Werden Sie jetzt eigentlich Ihren Dienst quittieren, nachdem Sie nun im Besitz eines stattlichen Landgutes sind, Oberst Fitzwilliam?“

„Das kommt darauf an, wie viel Ertrag mein neuer Besitz mir einbringt“, erwiderte er. „Allerdings denke ich, dass ich das Landgut auch einem versierten, zuverlässigen Verwalter anvertrauen kann. Vermutlich quittiere ich den Dienst erst, wenn ich heiraten und eine Familie gründen will.“

„Nun, vermutlich lassen Sie sich damit noch einige Jahre lang Zeit, nicht wahr?“

„Wer weiß, Miss Leticia. Schließlich bin ich schon 32 Jahre alt und sollte wohl nicht mehr allzu lange warten. Wenn ich die richtige Frau finde, die sich dazu bereit erklärt, mich zu nehmen…“

„Dann tragen Sie sich also heimlich mit Heiratsgedanken, Oberst Fitzwilliam?“

„Nun ja, ich spiele tatsächlich damit…“

„Jetzt verstehe ich, warum Sie unbedingt an der Londoner Saison teilnehmen wollen“, meinte Letty heiter. „Meine Mutter meint, dies sei die beste Gelegenheit, wenn man einen Ehegefährten sucht. Dann wünsche ich Ihnen, dass Sie eine nette Frau finden, mit der Sie glücklich werden, Oberst Fitzwilliam.“

Der Offizier schenkte ihr wieder einen seiner langen Blicke, aber sie schaute geradeaus und bemerkte es nicht. In diesem Moment drehte sich Felicitas, die neben ihrem Mann und William ein großes Stück von den beiden entfernt voranritt, um und rief amüsiert aus: „Na, das haben wir gern! Schau, Adam, dein Bruder beansprucht die Gesellschaft Miss Lettys ganz für sich allein. Nicht gerade sehr nett von ihm!“

„Wir sollten uns besser zu ihnen gesellen, sonst zieht Ihre Schwägerin noch ganz falsche Schlüsse aus unserem Beisammensein, Oberst Fitzwilliam“, murmelte Leticia und trieb ihr Pferd leicht dazu an, ein wenig schneller zu laufen, bis sie sich bei Felicitas befand, die ihr Tier angehalten hatte und lächelnd auf sie wartete. Wenig später ritten die beiden Frauen plaudernd nebeneinander her, während Gerald sich immer noch entfernt von ihnen und den beiden anderen befand und seinen Blick wie gebannt auf Letty richtete. Dann wisperte er für sich: „Wozu noch suchen, liebste Leticia, wenn ich dich doch bereits gefunden habe…?“

 

~~~~~ 

 

Kitty erwachte bereits gegen 8.00 Uhr, hatte jedoch keinerlei Lust aufzustehen. Der Gedanke daran, womöglich Oberst Fitzwilliam zu begegnen, bereitete ihr Magenschmerzen, obwohl er vermutlich nichts nachtrug. Dennoch würde ihr eine Begegnung mit ihm peinlich sein. Nachdem Georgiana sie gestern nämlich auf ihre ausdrückliche Bitte hin endlich verlassen hatte, ließ sie sich alle Begegnungen und Gespräche mit Oberst Fitzwilliam durch den Kopf gehen. Er war immer sehr freundlich zu ihr gewesen und auch sehr galant, aber so verhielt er sich auch gegenüber Mary oder Letty. Diese Einsicht trieb Kitty die Tränen in die Augen und es erfüllte sie mit großer Scham, als sie daran dachte, wie sehr sie sich in Bezug auf die Gefühle des Offiziers für sie geirrt hatte. Dann ließ sie ihr eigenes Verhalten noch einmal vor ihrem inneren Auge Revue passieren und erkannte, dass sie teilweise wohl wirklich ziemlich aufdringlich gegenüber Oberst Fitzwilliam gewesen war. Kein Wunder, dass er in ihr nichts anderes sah als eine kleine Schwester, so kindisch, wie sie sich aufgeführt hatte. Sie konnte froh und dankbar sein, dass er und alle anderen so nachsichtig mit ihr gewesen waren. Am Ende bedauerte sie, nicht mehr auf die Ermahnungen von Mary gehört zu haben, denn das hätte allen hier auf Pemberley sehr viel Peinlichkeiten erspart.

„Sie sehen nichts anderes als ein großes Kind in mir“, dachte Kitty und starrte an die Decke. „Nur deshalb sind alle so freundlich und nachsichtig mit mir gewesen. Kein Wunder, dass niemand mich richtig ernst nimmt. Wer will schon eine so kindische Person wie mich heiraten?“

Diese erneute Erkenntnis trug wieder dazu bei, dass Kitty von großem Schamgefühl überwältigt wurde und darüber weinte. Durch ihr albernes, kindisches Benehmen hatte sie sich selbst vor allen blamiert, hatte Oberst Fitzwilliam dadurch in Verlegenheit gebracht und ihn womöglich für immer aus ihrem Leben vergrault. Es war so freundlich, dass er ihr Liebesgeständnis diskret für sich behielt, dass er Georgiana zu ihr schickte, weil er sich um sie sorgte… dennoch würde er, trotz seines Geredes von Freundschaft, wohl alles tun, um ihr so wenig wie möglich zu begegnen. Ach, wenn sie doch nur auf Mary gehört und ihm wenigstens nichts von ihren tiefen Gefühlen für ihn erzählt hätte…

In diesem Moment klopfte es an die Tür und Kitty schreckte sofort aus ihrem Bett auf.

„Ja?“, fragte sie laut.

Die Tür wurde behutsam geöffnet und Elizabeth trat hinein.

„Guten Morgen, Kitty, wie geht es dir heute?“, erkundigte sich ihre ältere Schwester und musterte sie eingehend.

„Danke, Lizzy, es geht mir gut“, behauptete Kitty mit belegter Stimme. 

„Du klingst aber nicht gerade danach“, widersprach Mrs. Darcy und setzte sich zu ihr ans Bett. „Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir?“

„Natürlich, ich habe sehr gut geschlafen.“

„Ja, ja, ich weiß. Mary schaute gestern Nacht noch einmal nach dir und berichtete mir, dass du tief und fest schlummerst und wohl kein Grund dazu besteht, sich Sorgen zu machen.“

Über Kittys Gesicht liefen wieder ein paar Tränen und sie erwiderte: „Tut mir leid, dass ich euch Kummer bereitet habe, Lizzy, das wollte ich nicht.“

Elizabeth legte ihr begütigend eine Hand auf den Unterarm und versicherte ihr, dass sie das wisse.

„Es tut mir so leid“, entschuldigte Kitty sich erneut. „Ich verspreche dir, nie wieder so viel Wein zu trinken wie ich es gestern auf dem Fest getan habe. Überhaupt möchte ich mich in jeder Hinsicht bessern, denn mein Verhalten ließ doch sehr zu wünschen übrig, nicht wahr?“

„Nun übertreib mal nicht, Kitty, so schlimm war es auch nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil fand ich es höchst lobenswert, dass du dich gleich zurückgezogen hast, als du bemerktest, dass du dich aufgrund des Weingenusses unwohl fühltest. Allerdings wäre es schön gewesen, wenn du wenigstens einem der Dienstboten Bescheid gesagt hättest, damit er mich darüber informiert.“

„Ja, das hätte ich tun können“, gab die Jüngere zu. „Verzeih mir, Lizzy, aber es war mir wohl unmöglich, noch einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.“

„Nun, da du in Zukunft Besserung gelobt hast, wollen wir es vergessen.“

„Danke, Lizzy, du bist so gütig. Ich will auch einmal so werden wie Jane und du. Eine richtig feine Dame mit guten Manieren, damit ihr alle stolz auf mich sein könnt. Schließlich möchte ich in London meiner Familie alle Ehre machen.“

„Nun, das sind äußerst lobenswerte Ziele“, erwiderte Elizabeth lächelnd. „Es freut mich sehr, dass du anscheinend einsichtig genug bist, um deine bisherigen Mängel zu erkennen. Sei also in Zukunft etwas mäßiger im Genuss von alkoholischen Getränken und vermeide es, vorlaut zu sein. Es war nämlich sehr aufdringlich von dir, Oberst Fitzwilliam um den ersten Tanz zu bitten. So etwas muss man dem Manne überlassen. Nun ist das hier in Pemberley nicht so schlimm, da wir alle dich gut kennen und nachsichtig mit dir sind. Aber in London könntest du dich durch ein derartiges Verhalten in ein schlechtes Licht setzen.“

„Ja, Lizzy, das habe ich inzwischen auch eingesehen.“

„Das freut mich und es spricht für dich, dass du dich bessern willst. Wenn es dir damit wirklich ernst ist, gebe ich dir den guten Rat, auf Jane, Georgiana und Miss Letty zu achten, die sich alle sehr gut benehmen.“

„Ja, ja, das will ich – ich will eine wohlerzogene, feine, junge Dame werden!“

Elizabeth musste über den Eifer, mit dem diese Worte über Kittys Lippen kamen, lächeln. Beschwichtigend fuhr dann fort: „Nun, so weit entfernt von diesem Ziel bist du nicht. Wenn es dir gelingt, etwas mehr Selbstbeherrschung zu gewinnen und dir deine kleinen Unarten abzugewöhnen, wirst du sicherlich einen guten Eindruck in der Londoner Gesellschaft machen.“

„Ja, Lizzy, ich werde lernen, nicht mehr so viel zu reden, sondern mehr abzuwarten, mehr nachzudenken und mich in Selbstbeherrschung üben.“

„Es könnte dir auch nicht schaden, mehr zu lesen“, schlug Elizabeth ihr vor. „Das trägt nicht nur zu deiner Bildung bei, sondern macht darüber hinaus auch sehr viel Freude und beruhigt das Gemüt. Im Übrigen hat sich dein Klavierspiel deutlich verbessert. Ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, dass ich auch wieder mehr übe. Denn es ist für mich ziemlich erschreckend, dass du jetzt besser spielst als ich.“

Über Kittys Antlitz glitt unwillkürlich ein Lächeln und ihre letzten Tränen flossen über ihre Wangen.

„Du wirst dein Ziel, eine wohlerzogene, junge Dame zu werden, bestimmt erreichen, Kitty.“

„Danke, Lizzy. Dieses Lob aus deinem Munde macht mir mehr Mut, als du ahnst.“

„Schon gut, und jetzt solltest du aufstehen und frühstücken. Danach können wir einen kleinen Spaziergang durch den Park machen. Die Luft draußen ist herrlich.“

 

~~~~~~~ 

 

Anne schlief an diesem Tage sehr lange und als sie gegen halb elf erwachte, fühlte sie sich überaus wohl. Die Erinnerung an das schöne Erntedankfest zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, auch wenn sie jetzt einsah, dass sie gestern Nacht, als sie sich beim Anblick der Tanzpaare vorstellte, dass Gerald sich in sie verliebte, wohl allzu euphorisch gewesen war. Das musste die Wirkung des Weins sein, dass ihr Gemüt in eine derartige Hochstimmung versetzt hatte. Sie würde sich in Zukunft wohl in Bezug auf alkoholische Getränke sehr zurückhalten. 

Ach, aber es war ein schönes Gefühl gewesen, mit Gerald zu tanzen. Wie charmant er ihr gegenüber war und wie gut er aussah. Aber es war natürlich nichts weiter als sein übliches Geflirte, wie er es auch gegenüber Mary, Miss Leticia und Catherine Bennet an den Tag legte. Man konnte es einfach nicht ernst nehmen… und außerdem sprach Gerald ja davon, dass er eine gute Freundschaft mit ihr pflegen wolle, sonst nichts. Gerade das kam doch ihrem Wunsche auch sehr entgegen und sie würden in Zukunft als Nachbarn wohl sehr gut miteinander auskommen.

Anne lächelte.

Natürlich sah ihr Cousin Gerald sehr gut aus, weshalb sich wohl schon manches weibliche Wesen in ihn verliebt haben mochte. Wen konnte es da in Erstaunen versetzen, dass auch sie ihm gestern mehr als zugeneigt gewesen war. Das schöne Wetter, die netten Leute, der Tanz und der Wein konnten einer jungen Frau wie ihr, die an derartiges nicht gewöhnt war, schon einmal die Sinne verwirren und ihr die Illusion einer Verliebtheit vorgaukeln, die im jetzigen Licht der wiedergekehrten Nüchternheit betrachtet, völlig absurd war. Sie hegte nichts weiter als freundschaftliche Gefühle für Gerald und er empfand wohl auch nichts darüber hinaus für sie. Überhaupt konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass je ein Mann etwas für sie empfinden oder sich gar in sie verlieben würde. Allein die Vorstellung bereitete ihr Unbehagen und sie war mehr als froh, dass aus dem geplanten Ehebund mit William, den Mutter und Tante Anne eingefädelt hatten, nichts geworden war. Warum sollte sie auch heiraten, warum etwas an ihrer jetzigen Situation ändern? Sie würde sich in Gesellschaft von Mary sehr wohl auf Rosings fühlen, sich allmählich in ihre Aufgaben einarbeiten und darüber hinaus Klavier- und Tanzunterricht nehmen. Und der Maskenball in London, nun ja… die Idee gefiel ihr immer noch und sie würde in Rosings Zeit genug haben, um sich darüber ernsthaft den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Aber nun sollte sie besser aufstehen und ausgiebig frühstücken, bevor sie einen kleinen Spaziergang durch den Park machte. Danach galt es, alles für die morgige Abreise nach Rosings zu veranlassen…

 

~~~~~ 

 

Als Anne sich eine halbe Stunde später auf den Weg zum Esszimmer machte, begegnete ihr auf dem Flur Mary Bennet. Sie tauschten Morgengrüße miteinander aus und gingen dann hinunter. Kaum hatten sie sich auf ihre Plätze gesetzt und sich Tee eingeschenkt, kamen die Fitzwilliams und Leticia ebenfalls in den Raum, um ein zweites Frühstück einzunehmen. Sie begrüßten die beiden Mädchen, setzten sich dann alle und Adam erkundigte sich bei Anne, ob sie denn gut geschlafen hätten.

„Danke der Nachfrage, ich habe wunderbar geruht“, erwiderte Anne und nahm sich ein Brötchen aus dem Korb, der mitten auf dem Tisch stand. „Und woher kommt ihr, wenn ich fragen darf?“

„Wir sind zusammen mit William ausgeritten“, antwortete Adam. „Bei unserer Rückkehr trennte sich unser Gastgeber dann gleich von uns, weil er noch einiges zu tun hat, und wir wollen uns noch ein wenig stärken. Weißt du, Anne, unsere liebe Miss Letty hat heute Morgen nichts gegessen und ist sicherlich nach dem langen Ausritt sehr hungrig.“

Leticia lachte und erwiderte: „Nur ein wenig, Mr. Fitzwilliam.“

Dann nahm sie ebenfalls ein Brötchen aus dem Korb, schnitt es auf, schmierte Butter darauf und belegte es mit einer Scheibe Schinken, der sich geschnitten auf einem Teller griffbereit neben dem ebenfalls geschnittenen Käse auf dem Tisch befand. Gerald beobachtete sie dabei lächelnd und schenkte ihr auf Nachfrage selbst eine Tasse heißen Tees ein. Als Anne das sah, spürte sie wieder einmal einen Stich ins Herz, obwohl sie vor etwa einer halben Stunde sich selbst eingeredet hatte, für Gerald nichts weiter als Freundschaft zu empfinden. Nun allerdings konnte sie sich nicht mehr vor der Erkenntnis verschließen, dass ihre Gefühle für ihren Cousin doch tiefer gingen, als ihr lieb war. 

„Reiß dich zusammen, Anne“, ermahnte sie sich selbst. „Aus Gerald und dir kann nie ein Paar werden, denn er ist viel zu oberflächlich dazu, um sich jemals auf eine echte Liebesbeziehung einzulassen. Dieser Kerl hat nichts weiter im Kopf, als dauernd zu flirten und seine seltsamen Witzeleien zu machen. Was willst du nur von einem solchen Mann?“

„Haben Sie auch gut geschlafen?“, erkundigte sich in diesem Augenblick Letty liebenswürdig bei Mary Bennet. 

„Danke der Nachfrage, Miss Letty. Ja, ich habe gut geschlafen.“

„Und wissen Sie auch, wie es Ihrer Schwester Catherine heute geht?“

„Nun, ich habe sie zwar noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, aber als ich gestern Nacht nach ihr sah, hat sie tief und friedlich geschlummert. Es wird wohl alles in Ordnung sein.“

„Das beruhigt mich wirklich zu hören“, meinte Letty. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mir schon ein bisschen Sorgen um sie gemacht habe, nachdem sie so einfach ohne ein Wort verschwunden war.“

Obwohl Anne ein wenig eifersüchtig auf Leticia war, weil sie offensichtlich das Wohlwollen und Interesse Geralds genoss, musste sie wieder einmal einräumen, dass Miss Hurst ein sehr liebenswürdiger Mensch war, den sie selbst sehr mochte. Was konnte sie dafür, dass Gerald sie momentan zum Objekt seiner Aufmerksamkeiten gemacht hatte? Bei Catherine Bennet verhielt es sich da schon anders. Ihr Benehmen ließ oftmals zu wünschen übrig und war manches Mal von geradezu peinlicher Aufdringlichkeit.

„Es passt doch zu Miss Catherine, dass sie einfach verschwindet, ohne sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, dass andere sich deswegen womöglich sorgen könnten“, bemerkte Anne daher in kühlem Ton. „Manchmal glaube ich, dass sie es geradezu genießt, wenn sich alles um sie dreht.“

„Das mag zwar so erscheinen, aber meine Schwester ist tatsächlich nicht so“, fühlte Mary sich dazu gedrängt, Kitty in Schutz zu nehmen. „Sie ist nur unbedacht, aber ansonsten ein gutmütiges Mädchen, Miss Anne, bitte glauben Sie mir. Und gestern hat sie bestimmt lediglich vergessen, jemandem Bescheid zu sagen, weil ihr wohl sehr übel war.“

„Ja, das glaube ich auch!“, sprang Oberst Fitzwilliam Mary sofort bei. „Catherine Bennet ist im Grunde ein sehr nettes Mädchen, das nur noch ein wenig mehr Zurückhaltung üben muss. Du solltest daher nicht so streng mit ihr sein, Anne.“

„Es wundert mich nicht, dass du sie in Schutz nimmst, Gerald“, entgegnete Anne. „Mir scheint, dass du sie besonders in dein Herz geschlossen hast.“

„Natürlich habe ich dieses  _K i n d_   gern“, gab der Offizier in sachlichem Ton zurück, erstaunt über Annes Worte. „Sie besitzt ein liebenswürdiges Wesen und gibt sich große Mühe, es uns allen recht zu machen. Dabei schießt sie hin und wieder mal über das Ziel hinaus, na und? Sie ist eben noch sehr jung und wir sollten deshalb Nachsicht mit ihr üben. In ein bis zwei Jahren wird sie nicht mehr die Fehler machen, die sie heute noch begeht. Und jeder, der Miss Catherine kennt, muss zugeben, dass sie wirklich ein nettes Mädchen ist.“

„Ja, das ist sie“, bekräftigte sein Bruder und lächelte Anne an. „Jeder hat halt das eine oder andere, was er noch lernen muss, nicht wahr? Im Übrigens finde ich es großartig, dass du in nur drei Wochen so gut tanzen gelernt hast, liebe Cousine. Dabei waren deine Lehrerinnen gewiss auch recht nachsichtig mit dir, stimmts?“

„Das ist richtig“, gab Anne sofort zu und lächelte nun wieder. „Danke, Adam, ich habe verstanden. Da man nachsichtig mit mir war, sollte ich wohl auch nachsichtig mit anderen sein.“

„Niemand ist perfekt“, erwiderte Mr. Fitzwilliam und nickte. „Jeder Mensch hat so seine Stärken und Schwächen und das Beste ist es, sich gegenseitig zu helfen.“

Ehe Anne etwas darauf erwidern konnte, ging die Tür auf und Georgiana kam herein.

„Guten Morgen!“, begrüßte sie alle Anwesenden fröhlich und setzte sich gleich auf den leeren Platz neben ihrer Freundin Leticia. „Habt ihr alle gut geschlafen?“

Ihre Frage wurde von ihnen bejaht, worauf sie fortfuhr: „Wer hat Lust, nach dem Frühstück mit mir einen langen Spaziergang zu machen?“

„Eine hervorragende Idee!“, stimmte ihr Gerald Fitzwilliam sofort zu und die übrigen nickten.

Georgiana strahlte sie alle zufrieden an, schenkte sich Tee ein und begann dann, gemütlich zu frühstücken…

 

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

Nach dem Spaziergang hatten Elizabeth und Kitty den restlichen Vormittag im Kinderzimmer verbracht. Mrs. Darcy hatte sich eine Weile mit dem Kindermädchen ausgetauscht, während sich Kitty mit Nathaniel beschäftigte, mit ihm spielte und ihn ab und zu in die Arme schloss, um mit ihm zu schmusen. Irgendwann verschwand Elizabeth, da sie mit dem Personal noch vieles wegen der morgigen Abreise von Miss de Bourgh, Oberst Fitzwilliam und Mary besprechen musste. Vor allem galt es, den dreien beim Kofferpacken behilflich zu sein. Darüber hinaus galt es, Kutschen und Pferde zu überprüfen und Pläne für die Vorbereitung der Lunchpakete der drei Reisenden zu erstellen. 

Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, ehe Elizabeth ins Kinderzimmer zurückkehrte, erleichtert, dass sie nun die Reisevorbereitungen zusammen mit Mrs. Reynolds organisiert hatte. Sie kam hinzu, als Kitty gerade sehr ins Spiel mit Nathaniel vertief war und der kleine Mann viel Freude daran fand, dass sie ihm immer wieder einen weichen Ball in die Hand drückte, den er in schöner Regelmäßigkeit auf den Boden fallen ließ und dabei vor Vergnügen laut krähte.

Leise setzte sich Elizabeth auf einen Stuhl, warf ihrem Kindermädchen, das ebenfalls schweigend auf einem Stuhl ihr gegenüber saß, ein Lächeln zu und beobachtete dann weiter, wie nett ihre kleine Schwester mit ihrem Sohn spielte. Sie war froh, dass Kitty doch einen anderen Charakter besaß als Lydia. Während die Jüngste unbelehrbar war, ein überzogenes Selbstbewusstsein besaß und nur ihr Vergnügen im Kopf hatte, schien Kitty ruhiger und vernünftiger zu sein. Es hatte Elizabeth sehr gefreut, als Kitty sich heute Morgen bei ihr entschuldigte, ihre Fehler einsah und den aufrichtigen Wunsch hegte, sich zu bessern. Lydia wäre zu einer solchen Selbsterkenntnis wohl nie gelangt.

Dennoch empfand Elizabeth Mitgefühl für ihre jüngste Schwester, die sich in ihrer jugendlichen Unbedachtheit von einem gewissenlosen Mann verführen ließ und ihn heiraten musste. Zwar liebte Lydia ihren Mann über alles, was während des kurzen Besuchs in Longbourn nach der Hochzeit offensichtlich war, aber George Wickham würde Lydia auf längere Sicht wohl nicht die Treue halten und ihr bestimmt irgendwann weh tun. Das hatte Lydia, so unverschämt sie früher auch manchmal gewesen war, nicht verdient. Sie liebte ihn Wickham und deshalb war es leicht, ihr im Nachhinein zu verzeihen, was sie der Familie und sich selbst angetan hatte. Immerhin war Lydia noch ein Kind gewesen und leider bisher wohl auch nicht reifer geworden war, wie man den Erzählungen Kittys über den Inhalt ihrer Korrespondenz mit der Jüngsten unschwer entnehmen konnte. 

Elizabeth fand, dass es besser für Kitty wäre, wenn man ihren Briefwechsel mit Lydia unterband, obwohl dies ziemlich herzlos schien. Aber ihrer jüngsten Schwester konnte man nicht mehr helfen, während sich Kitty, unter dem richtigen Einfluss, wohl gut entwickeln würde. Allerdings fürchtete Elizabeth, dass sich ihre uneinsichtige Mutter, deren jüngeres Abbild Lydia war, wohl nicht dazu bewegen ließ, Kitty den Briefwechsel mit ihrer jüngeren Schwester zu verbieten, und Papa fügte sich üblicherweise den Launen seiner Frau, um seine Ruhe zu haben. Bestimmt fand er auch nichts dabei, dass Lydia auf diese Weise immer noch schlechten Einfluss auf Kitty nehmen konnte. Elizabeth hegte jedoch die Hoffnung, dass sich dieses Problem von selbst erledigte, wenn Kitty erst einmal eine längere Zeit unter die Fittiche von Jane und Charles kam und in London die Freundschaft mit Georgiana und Miss Leticia Hurst weiter pflegte sowie die Bekanntschaft mit anderen wohlerzogenen jungen Leuten machte. Bereits das Zusammensein mit Georgiana hatte eine wohltuende Wirkung auf Kittys Verhalten gehabt und Elizabeth hegte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Kitty bereits begonnen hatte, ihre Schwägerin und deren Freundin mit Lydia zu vergleichen. Dabei konnte es Kitty nicht verborgen bleiben, welch großer Unterschied zwischen ihrer jüngsten Schwester und den wohlerzogenen jungen Damen aus der feinen Gesellschaft bestand, auf deren Meinung Kitty inzwischen großen Wert legte. Anders war ihre Einsicht, die sie ihr heute Morgen mitteilte, und ihr Ziel, eine ebenso wohlerzogene Dame zu werden wie Georgiana oder Miss Hurst bzw. ihre älteren Schwestern, nicht zu verstehen. Elizabeth war äußerst zufrieden mit dieser Entwicklung. Sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass Kitty mit der Zeit eine junge Dame wurde, die man allgemein als angenehm empfand und die gewiss in ein oder zwei Jahren verheiratet sein würde. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt mit einem reichen Gentleman, wie Mama es sich wünschte, aber sicherlich mit einem anständigen Mann, der in der Lage sein würde, gut für Kitty zu sorgen. Sie war ohnehin romantisch, so dass sie bestimmt nur aus Liebe heiraten würde…

 

~~~~~ 

 

Adam Fitzwilliam verspürte keinerlei Lust auf einen Spaziergang und entschuldigte sich nach dem Frühstück mit der Entschuldigung, noch einige wichtige Dinge erledigen zu müssen. Die anderen hingegen machten sich gut gelaunt dazu auf, durch den Park von Pemberley zu schlendern. Dabei gesellte sich Letty zu Mary, während sich Felicitas mit Anne unterhielt. Ihnen folgten in einigem Abstand Gerald und Georgiana, die ebenfalls einiges miteinander besprachen.

„Was war nur vorhin mit Anne los?“, wunderte sich der Oberst. „Mir schien, dass sie eine starke Antipathie gegen Miss Catherine hegt.“

„Ja, so kam es mir auch vor“, gab Georgiana zu. „Aber ich kann keinen Grund dafür erkennen.“

„Vermutlich nur wieder eine ihrer Launen“, brummte Gerald und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast du heute Morgen eigentlich schon Miss Catherine gesehen?“

„Nein, leider nicht. Aber eine Bedienstete verriet mir, dass sie wohl schon früh aufgestanden ist und mit Elizabeth einen langen Spaziergang unternommen hat. Demnach scheint mit ihr alles in Ordnung zu sein.“

„Das freut mich“, sagte Gerald in aufrichtigem Ton. 

„Übrigens hat Catherine Bennet sehr großen Respekt vor Anne und manchmal glaube ich, dass sie sogar ein wenig Angst vor unserer Cousine hat“, berichtete Georgiana, die sich immer noch keinen Reim darauf machen konnte, weshalb Anne vorhin so gegen Kitty eingenommen war. „Vielleicht liegt zwischen den beiden ein ähnliches Missverständnis vor wie gestern bei euch?“

„Miss Catherine soll Angst vor Anne haben?“, fragte der Offizier und lachte laut auf. „Unmöglich!“

„Du kannst es dir nur nicht vorstellen, weil du unsere Cousine zu gut kennst“, wandte Georgiana. „Aber lass mich dir noch einmal sagen, dass du Anne unterschätzt! Auf Menschen, die sie nicht so gut kennen wie wir, kann sie vermutlich streng, kühl und abweisend wirken, wenn sie sie nicht kennt und sich deshalb vor ihnen verschließt.“

„Nun ja, mag sein“, gab er zu, grinste dabei aber immer noch. „Allerdings fällt mir diese Vorstellung schwer, denn Anne ist doch eigentlich recht harmlos und kann auch sehr freundlich sein, wenn sie will.“

„Du solltest Anne endlich einmal ernster nehmen, Gerald!“, ermahnte ihn Georgiana. „Bitte, sei freundlich und behutsam mit ihr, denn sie ist ein sehr empfindsamer Mensch. Halte dich auch mit deinen forschen Witzen oder lustigen Bemerkungen ein wenig zurück. Schließlich kann dir nicht entgangen sein, dass sie es meistens falsch versteht.“

„Das habe ich mir bereits vorgenommen, Georgiana“, erwiderte er nun in ernstem Ton. „Ich versichere dir, dass mir Anne Wohl sehr am Herzen liegt und ich nicht die Absicht habe, sie in irgendeiner Weise zu verletzen. Also werde ich versuchen, mich ein wenig zurückzuhalten, und hoffe, dass mich Miss Mary hart ins Gebet nimmt, wenn ich entgegen meiner guten Vorsätze doch wieder einmal ein wenig zu forsch sein werde.“

„Du kannst dich darauf verlassen, dass Mary dir die Leviten liest“, gab ihm seine Cousine recht und lachte etwas.

„Ja, das glaube ich auch“, antwortete er lächelnd. „Ich habe große Achtung vor Miss Mary und will mir ihr Wohlwollen nicht verscherzen. Glücklicherweise habe ich den Eindruck gewonnen, dass Miss Mary mich in gewisser Weise versteht. Ich bin froh, dass Anne so eine verständige Freundin gefunden hat. Es wäre schön, wenn unsere Cousine sich unter dem Einfluss von Miss Mary gegenüber anderen Menschen endlich mehr öffnen würde und weitere gute Freunde fände.“

„Lass ihr Zeit, Gerald“, sagte Georgiana sanft. „All das kommt gewiss, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Anne ist gar nicht so unbeholfen, wie du glaubst. Sie ist sogar recht gewandt mit Louisa Hurst und Miss Caroline Bingley umgegangen, als diese sehr unwillig waren, uns nach Hause gehen zu lassen. Du hättest sehen sollen, welchen Respekt die beiden Damen vor Anne bekamen.“

„Louisa Hurst hat Respekt vor Anne? Das will allerdings was heißen!“

„Ja, nicht wahr? Deshalb mache ich mir auch keine großen Sorgen um Anne. Sie wird sich mit der Zeit öffnen, ein wenig selbstsicherer werden und uns dann gewiss auch in London Gesellschaft leisten. Doch das muss alles nicht in diesem einen Jahr geschehen, verstehst du?"

„Du hast recht, Georgiana. Ich verlange von Anne wohl gleich zu viel auf einmal.“

„Ich bin froh, dass du das einsiehst, Gerald, und es wäre schön, wenn du Anne während deines Aufenthaltes in Kent darin unterstützen würdest, sich selbst mehr zuzutrauen.“

„Eine Bitte, der ich sehr gerne nachkommen will, da es auch mein Wunsch ist, dass Anne selbstsicherer wird. Schließlich ist sie die neue Herrin von Rosings Park und weiteren Besitztümern.“

 

~~~~~ 

 

Beim Mittagessen begegneten sich Kitty und Oberst Fitzwilliam zum ersten Mal an diesem Tage wieder. Beider Gesichter wirkten zwar etwas betreten, doch sie begrüßten sich freundlich und lächelten sich gezwungen an, bevor sie sich der Mahlzeit widmeten.

Danach zog sich Kitty mit Georgiana ins Musikzimmer zurück, um gemeinsam die täglichen Etüden zu üben, während Anne, Mary und Gerald damit beschäftigt waren, zu packen bzw. den Bediensteten Anweisungen zu erteilen, was in welchen Koffer gehörte. 

Leticia zog sich in ihr Atelier zurück und die Ehepaare Darcy, Fitzwilliam und Bingley machten es sich nach einem längeren Spaziergang im kleinen Salon gemütlich. Die Herren sprachen über Geschäfte und Politik, während die Damen sich über die kommende Saison in London ausließen. Jane und Felicitas verabredeten sich Anfang Oktober zum gemeinsamen Einkauf, während Lizzy erklärte, nur einige Tage mit ihrem Mann nach London zu kommen, um ihre Eltern, die sie einladen wollten, wiederzusehen. 

„Wenn Sie Ihren Kleinen mitbringen, könnten Sie auch die ganze Saison in der Stadt bleiben, Elizabeth“, meinte Felicitas. 

„Mein Sohn ist noch zu klein, um eine so weite Reise zu machen“, wehrte Mrs. Darcy lächelnd ab. „Sie verstehen sicher, dass ich mein Kind nicht der Gefahr aussetzen möchte, krank zu werden.“

„Natürlich, wie dumm von mir“, erwiderte Felicitas. „Verzeihen Sie bitte, dass ich nicht daran gedacht habe. Vermutlich lebe ich schon zu lange in London und kenne einige der dortigen Familien, deren Kinder dort aufwachsen.“

„Werden Sie auch in der Stadt bleiben, falls Sie einmal Kinder haben?“, fragte Jane interessiert.

„Aber nein, natürlich nicht!“, erklärte Mrs. Fitzwilliam. „Sobald ich guter Hoffnung bin, ziehen wir auf den Stammsitz meiner Schwiegereltern und werden nur ab und zu nach London kommen. Aber bis es soweit ist, möchten mein Mann und ich dort leben. Man lernt unglaublich interessante Leute kennen, wissen Sie, und kann Kontakte knüpfen. Wer weiß, wozu das einmal gut sein kann.“

Jane und Elizabeth lächelten etwas und schwiegen. Sie konnten durchaus verstehen, dass eine junge, lebhafte Frau wie Felicitas Fitzwilliam die Abwechslungen in London genoss und es offensichtlich liebte, viele Menschen zu kennen und sich auf große Gesellschaften zu begeben. Das war nun einmal ihre Art, da sie anscheinend immer etwas brauchte, um das sie sich kümmern konnte. Anne und Georgiana hatten damit schon ihre Erfahrungen gemacht und in der kommenden Saison wollte Felicitas die junge Leticia Hurst protegieren. Doch sie deutete Jane gegenüber auch an, dass sie sicherlich etwas für Caroline tun könne. Dabei beschlich Elizabeth das Gefühl, dass Felicitas dies nicht deshalb tat, weil sie Miss Bingley besonders sympathisch fand, sondern aus einem Pflichtgefühl gegenüber Williams Freund Charles heraus, den Adam Fitzwilliam sehr schätzte. Elizabeth hatte nichts dagegen, wenn es dazu beitrug, dass Caroline Bingley endlich unter die Haube kam. Dies bedeutete nämlich im Umkehrschluss, dass Jane und ihre Mann endlich ihr eigenes Leben haben konnten, ohne dass eine von Charles‘ Schwestern sie in irgendeiner Weise belastete…

~~~

Auf diese Weise ging der Tag dahin, man traf sich zum Nachmittagstee und dann zum Dinner. Nach dem Abendessen hielten sich alle noch etwa eine Stunde im großen Salon auf, genossen noch einmal das Klavierspiel von Mary, und zogen sich dann zur Nachtruhe zurück. Denn alle wollten mit den drei Reisenden am nächsten Tage früh aufstehen, um sich persönlich von Ihnen zu verabschieden.

Kitty fühlte sich besonders bedrückt, da ihr nun erst zu Bewusstsein kam, dass sie Mary für eine längere Zeit nicht mehr sehen würde. In zwei Tagen fuhr sie allein mit Jane und Charles nach London zurück, wo Charles sich noch etwas aufhalten wollte, um Mrs. Hurst kennenzulernen und sich mit Mr. Elliot zu treffen. All das war nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machten sollte. Doch bereits jetzt spürte Kitty, wie verloren sie sich ohne die Anwesenheit Marys fühlte. Zwar hatten sich auch in Pemberley nicht oft ihre Zeit miteinander verbracht, aber sie hatte immer gewusst, dass ihre mittlere Schwester in der Nähe war und sie jederzeit mit ihr sprechen konnte. Mit dem morgigen Tag hatte das ein Ende und sie würde lernen müssen, alleine zurechtzukommen. Zwar war Jane lieb und gewiss auch gerne für sie da, aber Kitty bezweifelte, dass ihre älteste Schwester sie so verstand wie Mary, die nur ein Jahr älter als sie selbst war. Und mit Georgiana konnte sie nicht über alles sprechen, auch wenn sie miteinander befreundet waren. 

Mit schwerem Herzen erhob sich Kitty von ihrem Bett und verließ ihr Zimmer, um sich in Marys Kammer zu schleichen. Behutsam klopfte sie an die Tür ihrer Schwester und trat gleich darauf leise in den Raum, ohne ein  >Herein<  abzuwarten. Mary im Nachthemd saß vor der Spiegelkommode und war wohl gerade im Begriff gewesen, sich die Haare zu kämmen. Als es klopfte, erschrak sie etwas und wandte sich auf dem Stuhl sofort um. Als sie erkannte, dass es sich bei dem Besucher um ihre jüngere Schwester handelte, atmete sie hörbar auf.

„Was gibt es denn, Kitty?“

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich störe“, entschuldigte sich die jüngere Bennet-Tochter. „Aber ich muss dich noch einmal sprechen.“

Mary wies auf einen Hocker neben ihr, drehte sich dann wieder zum Spiegel zurück und begann, ihre Haare auszukämmen. Kitty setzte sich stumm auf den zugewiesenen Hocker und sah ihrer Schwester bei ihrer Tätigkeit zu, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

„Also, was kann ich für dich tun?“, fragte Mary nach einer Weile ungeduldig.

„Ich… ich wollte mich… noch einmal entschuldigen“, begann Kitty stockend, senkte dann den Blick zu Boden und weinte. Mary hielt inne und sah sie verwundert an.

„Was ist denn passiert, Kitty?“

„Bitte, Mary, verzeih mir, wenn ich dich unbedacht gekränkt habe“, schluchzte die Angesprochene. „Es war nie meine Absicht gewesen. Ich habe dich gern und du bist so klug. Ich werde dich so vermissen, wenn du fort bist.“

„Aber, Kitty, ich bin doch nicht aus der Welt, sondern nur in Rosings Park bei Miss Anne.“

 „Musst du denn wirklich mit nach Rosings Park?“

„Natürlich, ich habe es Miss Anne versprochen und ich freue mich sehr darauf“, antwortete Mary. „Es soll sehr schön dort sein, so hat es mir jedenfalls Lizzy versichert. Miss Anne will jeden Tag mit mir spazierengehen oder ausfahren, damit ich die Gegend kennenlerne. Außerdem muss sie doch nach dem Rechten sehen und sich gegebenenfalls um einige ihrer Pächter kümmern. Nun ja, Mr. Collins wird ihr schon erzählen, welche Angelegenheiten momentan gerade Priorität verlangen.“

„Oh Gott, Mr. Collins!“, stöhnte Kitty auf. „An den habe ich nun wirklich nicht mehr gedacht. Er ist ja der Protegé von Lady de Bourgh gewesen und hat die Pfarrstelle von Hunsfort inne.“

„Ja, und wenn ich in Rosings ankomme, muss ich ihm anstandshalber gleich einen Besuch abstatten.“

„Ach, du Ärmste! Du bist wirklich nicht zu beneiden.“

„Kein Grund zur Klage, Kitty! Mr. Collins ist unser Cousin und ein sehr netter Mann. Außerdem freue ich mich darauf, Charlotte wiederzusehen.“

„Sicher, Charlotte zu besuchen, würde mir auch nichts ausmachen. Allerdings frage ich mich, ob sie sich seit ihrer Heirat mit Mr. Collins sehr verändert hat. Ich meine… nun ja, es ist bestimmt kein Vergnügen, mit ihm zusammenzuleben.“

„Rede nicht so einen Unsinn, Kitty!“, wies Mary ihre Schwester scharf zurecht und schaute sie böse an. „Unser Cousin ist ein sehr umgänglicher, freundlicher Mann und Charlotte hat sicherlich nicht unbedacht seinen Antrag angenommen. Wer könnte auch etwas dagegen haben, einen solch anständigen Menschen zu heiraten?“

„Lizzy wollte ihn nicht!“

„Lizzy hatte genügend Weitblick, um zu erkennen, dass sie und Mr. Collins nicht zusammenpassten. Vermutlich machte er unserer Schwester auch nur aus Pflichtgefühl einen Heiratsantrag.“

„Aus Pflichtgefühl?“, fragte Kitty irritiert.

„Aber ja, er hatte doch ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er Longbourn erben wird, während wir leer ausgehen, und wollte mit dieser Geste wenigstens eine von uns an der Erbschaft teilhaben lassen.“

„Dieser Plan konnte nicht funktionieren, weil niemand von uns in Mr. Collins verliebt war“, behauptete Kitty unbeirrt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Und was unseren Cousin betrifft… nun, er ist ein komischer Kauz, finde ich, und so peinlich. Erinnerst du dich, wie er auf dem Ball in Netherfield Lizzy dauernd auf die Füße getreten ist und einige Male eine falsche Tanzbewegung machte?“

Mary errötete, dachte an ihren eigenen peinlichen Gesangsauftritt zurück und meinte: „Wir machen alle unsere Fehler, Kitty, und es ist nicht schön, jemandem diese ständig vorzuwerfen!“

Ihre jüngere Schwester errötete jetzt auch und senkte schuldbewusst den Blick.

„Du hast recht, Mary, entschuldige bitte“, murmelte sie dann. 

„Schon gut, aber du solltest wirklich darauf achten, deine Mitmenschen nicht so schnell zu verurteilen.“

Kitty schaute ihre Schwester nun wieder offen an und erwiderte: „Siehst du, Mary, wie sehr ich dich und deine Ermahnungen brauche, um mich zu bessern. – Aber um zu Mr. Collins zurückzukommen: Glaubst du eigentlich, er war in Lizzy verliebt?“

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Doch seine Absichten waren zweifellos gut, als er ihr den Antrag machte.“

„Mir selbst fällt es schwer zu glauben, dass er viel für Lizzy empfand. Sonst hätte er sich doch nicht so schnell um Charlotte bemüht und sie um ihre Hand gebeten.“

„Es ist müßig, sich über die Angelegenheiten unserer Mitmenschen den Kopf zu zerbrechen“, gab Mary unwillig zurück. „Doch möglicherweise hat er sich tatsächlich bereits auf dem Ball in Netherfield, als er mit Charlotte bekannt wurde, in sie verliebt. Jedenfalls scheint er sehr glücklich mit ihr zu sein.“

„Da geht es ihm besser als mir“, seufzte Kitty, was Mary sofort hellhörig machte.

„Was sagst du da? Was soll das bedeuten?“

„Oh, Mary, du bist so klug… viel klüger als ich…“, begann Kitty zaghaft. „Weißt du, wie du mich immer ermahnt hast, in den Freundlichkeiten von Oberst Fitzwilliam mir gegenüber nicht zu viel hineinzulegen? Du hattest damit völlig recht, Mary. Ich habe den Oberst genau beobachtet und gesehen, dass er zu allen so freundlich ist wie zu mir. Es war wohl voreilig von mir anzunehmen, dass er meine Gefühle erwidert.“

„Sicher bitter für dich“, meinte Mary verständnisvoll. „Dennoch finde ich es besser, dass du das erkannt hast und vielleicht eine Weile unter Liebeskummer leiden wirst. Aber der Schmerz wird vergehen und neue Bekanntschaften treten in dein Leben. Wer weiß, möglicherweise lernst du danach einen anständigen Mann kennen, der dich wirklich liebt.“

Kitty erhob sich von dem Hocker und umarmte ihre Schwester spontan.

„Oh, ich werde dich schmerzlich vermissen, Mary. Wie soll ich ohne deine Ratschläge und Ermahnungen nur in London zurechtkommen?“

„Du bist doch unter der Obhut von Jane. Sie kann dir ebenso gut Ratschläge erteilen wie ich, vielleicht ist sie sogar kompetenter, weil sie etwas älter ist und über mehr Lebenserfahrung verfügt. Außerdem bin ich davon überzeugt, dass du kaum noch an mich denkst, wenn ein fescher Offizier oder ein netter junger Mann dir den Hof macht.“

„Aber nicht doch!“, protestierte Kitty und sah ihre Schwester fassungslos an. „Wie kannst du das nur glauben?“

„Es sollte kein Vorwurf sein“, beschwichtigte Mary sie und lächelte etwas. „Ich kenne dich einfach zu gut. Außerdem zweifle ich nicht daran, dass du großen Gefallen an den vielen Bällen in der Stadt finden wirst und ich wünsche dir dabei viel Vergnügen.“

„Hoffentlich mache ich nichts falsch“, meinte ihre jüngere Schwester zaghaft. „Ach, wenn ich doch nur eine formvollendete junge Dame wäre wie Georgiana oder Miss Letty, das hätte ich nur halb so viel Angst vor den Gesellschaften in London.“

„Seit wann hast du Angst davor?“, wunderte sich Mary. „Du bist doch sonst immer verrückt danach, auf Bälle zu gehen, neue Leute kennenzulernen und zu tanzen.“

„Zu Hause oder hier auf Pemberley ist das etwas anderes…“

„Aber der Ball bei den Hurst's hat dir doch auch gefallen.“

„Hm, aber es war nur eine kleine Gesellschaft und außerdem gehören die Hurst's doch auch irgendwie zu unserer Familie. Aber bei einem so großen Ball…“

„Ein Ball ist ein Ball, ob in einem großen Raum oder in einem kleinen. Du hast gar keinen Grund, Angst davor zu haben. Du siehst hübsch aus, dein Wesen ist ganz nett und wenn du deine Zunge im Zaum hältst und mehr zuhörst, anstatt selbst zu reden, wirst du auf jeden einen guten Eindruck machen.“

„Meinst du wirklich?“, fragte Kitty zweifelnd.

„Aber natürlich“, antwortete Mary unbeirrt und nickte. „Die Fitzwilliams und Mrs. Edith sind jedenfalls ganz angetan von dir. Glaub mir, du brauchst keine Angst vor der feinen Gesellschaft Londons zu haben. Wenn du willst, kannst du dich gut benehmen. Sie werden dich alle ganz reizend finden… mit Ausnahme von Miss Bingley natürlich…“

Die Erwähnung Carolines heiterte Kittys Miene augenblicklich auf und sie begann, leicht zu grinsen.

„Ach ja, ich hatte Miss Bingley ganz vergessen“, murmelte sie dann. „Die Aussicht darauf, sie wiederzusehen, macht mich nicht gerade glücklich. Sie sieht doch so gerne auf unsere Familie herab, nicht wahr? Nun, dann bin ich mal wieder gespannt darauf zu sehen, wie es ihr gefällt, wenn eine Miss Bennet von vielen Gentlemen hofiert wird, während sie wie ein Mauerblümchen in der Ecke sitzt…“

„Im Prinzip finde ich auch, dass sie eine Lektion verdient hat“, räumte Mary ein. „Trotzdem solltest du dich nicht darüber freuen, wenn sie unglücklich ist. Schadenfreude ist eine schlechte Eigenschaft und gehört sich nicht für eine anständige junge Dame. Und du willst doch eine anständige junge Dame sein, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, Mary, das will ich! Und ich sehe ein, dass es Unrecht ist, sich über das Unglück anderer Menschen zu freuen. Daher will ich versuchen, mich gegenüber Miss Bingley fair zu verhalten, auch wenn sie gemein zu mir sein sollte… ich hoffe, dass mich in diesem Fall jemand vor ihr in Schutz nimmt.“

„Ganz bestimmt, Kitty, wenn du Contenance bewahrst! Falls Miss Bingley wirklich unverschämt zu dir wird, stellt sie sich selbst in ein schlechtes Licht. Allerdings rate ich dir dringend dazu, dich von Caroline Bingley fernzuhalten und lieber bei Georgiana oder Miss Letty zu bleiben. Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass Miss Bingley die Schwester von Mr. Hurst meidet?“

„Doch, doch, denn sie ist eifersüchtig auf Miss Letty.“

„Nun, dann weißt du, an wen du dich halten musst. Außerdem ist Miss Letty ein gutes Vorbild für dich und ich mag sie darüber hinaus sehr.“

„Ja, ich finde sie auch sehr sympathisch“, meinte Kitty. „Ach, da fällt mir ein: Vielleicht verbringen auch Sir William und seine Frau zusammen mit Maria auch die Saison in London. Schließlich wollen sie für Maria ja auch einen guten Ehemann finden.“

Mary lächelte.

„Dann kannst du deine Freundin Maria ja gleich mit Georgiana und Miss Letty bekannt machen“, schlug sie vor. „Vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass Charles die Lucas nicht mit den Fitzwilliams und Mrs. Hurst bekannt gemacht hat.“

„So oder so wäre es schön, wenn Maria auch nach London käme… Danke, Mary, jetzt habe ich nur noch halb so viel Angst wie zuvor. Meinst du, dass Miss Anne und du eventuell später auch in die Stadt kommt? Dann wären wir alle wieder zusammen…“

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass Miss Anne irgendwelche Pläne hat, dieses Jahr nach London zu fahren“, erwiderte Mary. „Du wirst schon gut allein zurechtkommen, Kitty. Aber wenn du möchtest, kannst du mir ruhig ausführlich alles schreiben, was du in der Stadt so erlebst. Und nun ist es wirklich an der Zeit, zu Bett zu gehen. Schließlich müssen wir morgen früh raus.“

„Ja, leider – und dann entschwindest du für lange Zeit“, meinte Kitty.

„Was für ein Unsinn! Du kannst mich jederzeit besuchen, wenn unser Vater es erlaubt. Miss Anne hat sicherlich nichts dagegen. Aber wie ich dich kenne, wirst du – sobald du deinen ersten Ball in London hinter dir hast – gar nicht mehr aus der Stadt wollen. Das ist völlig in Ordnung so. Du liebst Bälle, Gesellschaft und Tanz und ich liebe das Landleben, Ruhe, Musik und Literatur. Wir bekommen beide, was uns glücklich macht. Also sollten wir froh und dankbar sein. Und nun gute Nacht, Kitty, ich möchte jetzt schlafen.“

„Gute Nacht, Mary, träum was Schönes. Wir sehen uns morgen früh.“

Kitty gab ihrer Schwester noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, was diese erwiderte, und verließ dann genauso leise, wie sie gekommen war, das Zimmer…

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

Anne erwachte noch vor Morgengrauen. Viel zu aufgeregt, weil sie bald mit Mary und Gerald nach Rosings aufbrechen würde, konnte sie es kaum erwarten, dass der neue Tag anbrach. Zwar hatte sie ihren Aufenthalt bei den Darcys überaus genossen, aber sie sehnte sich allmählich doch sehr nach der vertrauten Landschaft um Rosings Park, nach dem großen Herrenhaus, in dem sie zu leben gewohnt war, und auch nach Mrs. Jenkinson, der sie vor einigen Tagen persönlich geschrieben hatte, dass sie heute zusammen mit einer guten Freundin und Oberst Fitzwilliam heimkäme. Gewiss würde die gute Seele alles veranlassen, um sie und ihre beiden Gäste entsprechend zu empfangen. Natürlich ging Anne auch davon aus, dass ihr Cousin wenigstens eine Nacht auf Rosings verbrachte. Dieser Gedanke erfüllte sie insgeheim mit Glück, obwohl sie sich gegen dieses Gefühl wehrte und sich selbst immer wieder ermahnte, dass ihre Verliebtheit töricht sei und in das Land der Phantasie gehörte. Aber irgendwie konnte sie einfach nichts dagegen tun, dass sie in Gerald verliebt war. Sicherlich verlor sich diese kindische Schwärmerei wieder, sobald er Rosings Park verlassen hatte und in sein eigenes Herrenhaus eingezogen war. Mit dieser Hoffnung im Herzen erhob sich Anne seufzend, nachdem der Hahn endlich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des beginnenden Tages willkommen hieß.

Als Anne eine halbe Stunde später mit den anderen beim Frühstück zusammensaß, hatte sie sich jedoch wieder gefangen und wirkte zwar ein wenig im Reisefieber, aber dennoch gut gelaunt. Und als eine weitere Stunde später sich alle im großen Hof von Pemberley versammelt hatten, um voneinander Abschied zu nehmen, bedankte sie sich noch einmal sehr herzlich bei Elizabeth und William für ihre Gastfreundschaft und versicherte beiden, dass sie und ihr Kind auf Rosings jederzeit herzlich willkommen seien.

Während Anne sich also auf ihr Zuhause freute und Mary nur mit ganz leichter Wehmut Abschied von ihren Geschwistern nahm, ansonsten aber der Reise nach Kent freudig entgegensah, fiel es Oberst Fitzwilliam schon bedeutend schwerer. Insgeheim bedauerte er es sehr, sich von Leticia trennen zu müssen, die er am liebsten doch selbst wieder nach London zurückbegleitet hätte. Aber er riss sich zusammen, als er zu ihr und Georgiana trat, ergriff er die Hand der jungen Dame, hauchte galant einen Kuss darauf und bedachte sie mit einem langen Blick, dabei murmelnd: „Ich hoffe auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen, Miss Letty, und wünsche Ihnen viel Vergnügen in der Londoner Saison.“

„Vielen Dank, Oberst Fitzwilliam“, erwiderte Miss Hurst mit leichtem Erröten und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. „Und Ihnen wünsche ich eine gute Reise und einen angenehmen Aufenthalt auf Ihrem Landgut.“

„Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, es Ihnen eines Tages persönlich zu zeigen“, meinte er.

Sie nickte ihm lächelnd zu und er ließ ihre Hand los, die er am liebsten doch noch länger in der seinen gehalten hätte. Er sah ihr lächelnd nach, als sie von ihm zu Mary und Anne ging, um sich auch von ihnen persönlich zu verabschieden. Georgiana trat an ihren Cousin und Vormund heran und murmelte: „Schade, dass du gerade jetzt zu deinem Landgut fahren musst. Ich glaube, meine Freundin hätte sich sehr darüber gefreut, wenn du mit uns zusammen nach London gefahren wärst. Sie scheint dich überaus zu mögen.“

Gerald wandte sich zu Georgiana um und fragte unsicher: „Ach ja? Meinst du wirklich?“

„Natürlich! So gut, wie ihr beide euch die ganze Zeit verstanden habt.“

„Deine Freundin ist wirklich eine überaus angenehme Gesellschaft, Georgiana, und ich werde sie sicherlich in Kent vermissen. Bitte, meine Liebe, versprich mir, gut auf Miss Letty zu achten und ihr dabei zu helfen, sich in England wieder heimisch zu fühlen.“

„Ja, das will ich gerne tun. Ich hoffe, dass wir uns spätestens im Oktober wiedersehen.“

„Das läge auch mir sehr am Herzen, Georgiana, doch ich kann es nicht versprechen. Wie auch immer, ich wünsche deiner Freundin und dir eine sehr vergnügliche Zeit. Und kümmere dich bitte auch um Miss Catherine Bennet, damit sie sich nicht ganz so verloren in London vorkommt.“

„Das hatte ich ohnehin vor“, sagte Georgina amüsiert. „Soll ich Miss Bingley liebe Grüße von dir ausrichten?“

„Miss Bingley?“, fragte Gerald überrascht.

„Na ja, sie gehört schließlich auch zu unseren gemeinsamen Bekannten.“

„Wenn du es für nötig hältst, dann bestell ihr ruhig Grüße von mir“, antwortete er desinteressiert.

Georgianas Lächeln verbreiterte sich zu einem Grinsen und sie fragte mit unschuldig klingender Stimme: „Soll ich mich auch ein wenig um Miss Bingley kümmern?“

Mit der plötzlichen Erkenntnis, dass sein Mündel ihn tüchtig necken wollte, grinste er sie jetzt ebenfalls breit an und erwiderte amüsiert: „Nein, ich denke, Miss Bingley kommt ganz gut ohne dich zurecht, du Frechdachs!“

Dann umarmten sie sich lachend, bevor Georgiana dem Beispiel ihrer Freundin folgte und zu Anne und Mary ging, um sich auch von ihnen zu verabschieden. Dafür traten nun Adam und Felicitas zu Gerald, um ihm eine gute Reise zu wünschen. Sein älterer Bruder umarmte ihn fest, während Felicitas ihm lächelnd ihre Hand reichte, die der Oberst formvollendet küsste.

„Bitte, Felicitas, achte gut auf Georgiana und ihre Freundinnen“, bat der Offizier dann lächelnd und warf nochmal einen raschen Blick auf sein Mündel und Leticia, was Bruder und Schwägerin nicht entging.

„Aber natürlich, mein Lieber, das ist doch selbstverständlich“, erwiderte die Angesprochene erheitert. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Gerald, ich werde ein Auge auf die Mädchen haben.“

„Danke, das beruhigt mich doch sehr“, meinte der Offizier. „Ach, und wärst du bitte noch so freundlich, Sir Ralph Wilson und seine Gattin mitsamt ihrer Tochter Belinda auf eine deiner Abendgesellschaften einzuladen? Sir Ralph ist der Vater meines besten Freundes, Major Peter Wilson. Belinda soll in dieser Saison bei Hofe eingeführt werden und es wäre schön, wenn du die junge Dame ein wenig unter deine Fittiche nimmst.“

Felicitas Fitzwilliam war für einen langen Moment sprachlos, so sehr überraschte sie diese Bitte ihres Schwagers. Doch dann zwang sie sich wieder zu einem Lächeln und erwiderte: „Gern, wenn du es wünscht. Ich nehme an, Miss Wilson ist ein sehr hübsches Mädchen?“

„Keine Ahnung“, antwortete Gerald. „Bislang habe ich die kleine Schwester meines Freundes nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Ich weiß lediglich, dass Belinda dieses Jahr 18 geworden ist, im Juli, glaube ich. Deshalb war Peter für eine Weile im Sommer in London und wir haben uns ein paar Mal getroffen, bevor er wieder nach Wales auf seinen Posten musste.“

„Oh, dann werden wir wohl dieses Jahr nicht mehr das Vergnügen haben, Major Wilson kennenzulernen?“, erkundigte sich Felicitas, die auf den Freund ihres Schwagers neugierig geworden war. 

„Bedauerlicherweise nicht“, seufzte Gerald und senkte einen Moment seinen Blick zu Boden. „In seinem letzten Brief teilte er mir mit, dass er bis Ende dieses Jahres in Wales stationiert sei. Sicherlich verstehst du, dass es mir sehr am Herzen liegt, meinem Freunde einen Gefallen zu erweisen.“

„Du kannst dich ganz auf mich verlassen, Gerald“, versicherte ihm Felicitas. „Ich werde Sir Ralph Wilson auf unsere Abendgesellschaften einladen. Und ich hoffe, es wird mir nächstes Jahr vergönnt sein, auch deinen Freund persönlich kennenzulernen. Ist er eigentlich verheiratet?“

Oberst Fitzwilliam musste unwillkürlich lächeln und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Felicitas, er ist noch ein lediger Mann. Doch falls du vorhast, ihn mit irgendwelchen jungen Damen zusammenzubringen, damit er sich in eine von ihnen verguckt, so fürchte ich, wirst du damit wenig erfolgreich sein.“

„Die Herren Offiziere!“, lachte Adam gutmütig auf und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er sich an seine Frau wandte: „Major Peter Wilson ist wohl wenig geneigt, sich mit Heiratsgedanken zu befassen, wie?“

„Nun, ich denke, er würde es tun, wenn er die Richtige findet“, gab Gerald zurück und drückte dann noch einmal die Hand seines Bruders. „Passt also gut auf Georgiana und ihre Freundinnen auf und grüßt bitte auch Mrs. Hurst sehr herzlich von mir. Ich wünsche euch allen eine angenehme Zeit in London und werde mich bemühen, mich so bald wie möglich dazu zu gesellen.“

„Tue das, mein Lieber!“, bekräftigte Adam und seine Frau nickte lächelnd dazu. 

Gerald wandte sich beruhigt von ihnen ab, verabschiedete sich dann auch noch von den Darcys, den Bingleys und natürlich von Kitty, der er ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schenkte, während er ihr die Hand zum Abschied gab. 

„Ich wünsche Ihnen eine schöne Zeit in London, Miss Catherine“, sagte er freundlich. „Sie werden die vielen Bälle sicherlich genießen und bestimmt unzählige junge Herren bezaubern. Ich wünsche Ihnen von Herzen alles Glück der Welt.“

„Danke, Oberst Fitzwilliam, das wünsche ich Ihnen auch“, erwiderte Kitty und lächelte ihn schüchtern an, innerlich äußerst dankbar dafür, dass er niemandem etwas von ihrem Fauxpas verraten hatte. Selbstverständlich trug dies noble Verhalten erneut dazu bei, die Gefühle der Sympathie und Bewunderung für den Offizier in ihr zu vertiefen, was im Umkehrschluss bedeutete, dass sich der Liebeskummer in ihr verstärkte. In Kittys Augen war Gerald Fitzwilliam der beste aller Männer auf Erden und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, sich jemals wieder zu verlieben. Dementsprechend war die Londoner Saison für sie nicht mehr von großem Interesse, aber sie wollte wenigstens versuchen, sich dadurch von ihrem Liebeskummer abzulenken.

Es fiel Kitty schwer, ihre Hand aus derjenigen des Offiziers zu nehmen, und sie starrte ihm traurig nach, als er zu Miss Anne und Mary in die Kutsche stieg. Die drei winkten ihnen noch einmal kurz zu, dann fuhr der Wagen an und rollte langsam vom Hof, gefolgt von einem zweiten, in dem das übrige Gepäck der drei untergebracht war. Alle winkten hinterher, nur sie war dazu außerstande. Ihr Herz tat weh und sie hätte am liebsten laut geweint, weil ihre Schwester Mary sowie der der Mann, der ihr so viel bedeutete in just diesem Augenblick für eine längere Zeit aus ihrer Nähe verschwanden. Doch Kitty gelang es, sich zusammenzureißen. Tapfer schluckte sie den Kloß, der in ihr aufstieg, hinunter und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als zu Hause in Longbourn zu sein, sich mit Maria Lucas zu treffen und ihr ihren Liebeskummer anzuvertrauen, denn die Zweitälteste Tochter Sir William war ein äußerst verständnisvolles, liebes und zudem sehr verschwiegenes Mädchen. Ach, wäre sie doch nur hier, damit sie sich alles von der Seele reden könnte. Doch vielleicht half es ihr ja schon, wenn sie Lydia in einem Brief ihr Herzeleid klagte. Sie musste ihr ja nicht verraten, an wen sie ihr Herz verloren hatte…

 

~~~~~

 

Caroline Bingley war an diesem Morgen guter Dinge, denn gestern hatte Mr. Elliot sie, Mrs. Edith und noch einige andere aus ihrem engeren Bekanntenkreis zu einem Picknick außerhalb Londons eingeladen und am Abend zu einem kleinen Ball in seinem Hause, bei dem ihr mehrere der jüngeren Gentlemen den Hof machten und sie sich seit langer Zeit wieder begehrenswert vorgekommen war. Wer weiß, vielleicht musste sie ja nicht mehr allzu lange auf einen Heiratsantrag warten?

Natürlich ließ auch Mr. Cohen nichts unversucht, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, was schon ziemlich lästig gewesen war. Sie fragte sich, was sie denn noch tun konnte, um diesem Mann deutlich zu machen, dass sie an ihm nicht interessiert war? Stets begegnete sie ihm mit kühler Höflichkeit, gab ihm kurze Antworten auf seine Fragen, um so gar nicht erst eine längere Konversation aufkommen zu lassen, und tat bei jeder Gelegenheit, die sich ihr bot, als würde sie ihn nicht bemerken. Nichtsdestotrotz suchte der junge Mann hartnäckig ihre Nähe. Sie konnte gar nicht verstehen, weshalb ihr Schwager John so gut mit ihm auskam. 

Caroline begutachtete sich wohlgefällig im Spiegel und fand, dass sie äußerst attraktiv aussah. Nun ja, wer konnte es da einem Allan Cohen verdenken, wenn er ein Auge auf sie geworfen hatte? Dennoch war er ihr äußerst lästig. Als sie sich neulich über dessen Aufdringlichkeit in einem Brief an Louisa beklagte, versuchte ihre Schwester sie dadurch zu beschwichtigen, indem sie ihr antwortete, Mr. Cohen sei ein sehr anständiger, junger Mann und recht wohlhabend und sie könne sich durchaus geschmeichelt fühlen, dass sie ohne Zweifel sein Interesse erregt habe. John hätte ihr darüber hinaus verraten, dass sich Mr. Cohen stets nach dem Wohlergehen seiner hübschen Schwägerin erkundigte und dies sei doch ein sehr positives Zeichen. Daher empfehle sie ihr, wenn sie sich schon nicht für Mr. Cohen erwärmen könne, das Beste aus der Situation zu machen und es zu genießen, dass er sie umschwärme. Wo einer Interesse bekunde, würden auch bald die anderen folgen. Sie solle nur ein wenig Geduld üben und ansonsten die Zeit in London genießen.

Als Caroline diese Antwort von ihrer Schwester bekam, war sie nicht sehr zufrieden damit gewesen, aber anscheinend hatte Louisa mit ihrer Prophezeiung, dass ein Verehrer auch weitere nach sich zog, recht behalten. Nun, ihre Schwester besaß gewiss mehr Lebenserfahrung als sie selbst und sie sollte ihrem Urteil ruhig vertrauen. Selbst wenn einige der Gentleman, die ihr nun den Hof machten, erst vor kurzem in London wegen der bald beginnenden Saison eingetroffen waren und momentan noch zu wenig Damen sich auf Gesellschaften einfanden, zweifelte sie nicht daran, dass der eine oder andere doch ein tiefergehendes Interesse an ihr hatte und Mr. Cohen bald der Vergangenheit angehörte, spätestens dann, wenn sie ihre Verlobung bekannt gegeben hatte.

Caroline lächelte zufrieden. Sogar mit Mr. Edith verstand sie sich inzwischen ziemlich gut und musste einräumen, dass diese Dame zwar sehr streng, ihr gegenüber aber dennoch äußerst wohlwollend war und sie in jeder Hinsicht unterstützte. Sei es, dass sie ihr bei der Kleiderwahl beratend zur Seite stand, sie bei dieser oder jener Person der Gesellschaft auf deren Mängel hinweis und ihr riet, keine nähere Bekanntschaft zu suchen, während sie sie gleichzeitig mit einigen ihrer eigenen Freunde bekanntmachte, die Söhne besaßen, die nur wenige Jahre älter als Caroline selbst waren. Und Miss Bingley fand durchaus Gefallen an einigen der jungen Herren. Sie hatten es sogar geschafft, Oberst Fitzwilliam aus ihren Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Sie sollte sich wirklich nicht so verbissen darauf versteifen, diesen Mann für sich zu gewinnen. Aber natürlich würde sie sich nicht dagegen wehren, falls er wider Erwarten doch Interesse an ihr bekundete, sobald sie sich wieder begegneten. 

Kaum erinnerte sich Caroline an den Offizier, fiel ihr auch ein, dass Charles und Jane in zwei Tagen wieder nach London kamen. Sie war darüber wirklich sehr froh, denn es bedeutete, dass sie der Obhut Mrs. Ediths entfliehen und sich im Haus ihres Bruders einquartieren konnte. Denn auch, wenn sie Johns Mutter inzwischen sehr zu schätzen wusste, zog sie eine Umgebung, in der sie weniger kontrolliert wurde, vor. Außerdem freute sie sich ehrlich darauf, Jane wiederzusehen und sich von ihr alles über ihren Aufenthalt in Pemberley erzählen zu lassen. 

Insgeheim ärgerte sich Caroline immer noch ein wenig darüber, dass Mr. Darcy sie nicht auch nach Pemberley eingeladen hatte, andererseits hatte es vielleicht auch sein Gutes. Auf diese Weise blieb ihr erspart, mit Elizabeth, Mary und der albernen Catherine Bennet Zeit verbringen zu müssen. Außerdem machten die jüngsten Ereignisse in London, in denen sie derzeit umschwärmter Mittelpunkt der meisten Gesellschaften ihres Bekanntenkreises war, den entgangenen Aufenthalt auf Pemberley mehr als wett. Ja, es schien, als ob Fortuna jetzt ihr Glückshorn über sie auszuschütten begann. Bald waren Charles und Jane wieder da, sie konnte bei ihnen einziehen und damit das Haus der Familie Hurst verlassen. Vielleicht war das Mrs. Edith auch nur recht, konnte sie sich dann ja ausgiebig ihrer eigenen Tochter widmen, die es an den Mann zu bringen galt. Caroline verzog bei diesem Gedanken leicht spöttisch den Mund. Es würde gewiss nicht einfach sein, ein so dralles Mädchen zu verheiraten, selbst wenn es – wie Louisa in einem ihrer Briefe schrieb – gut erzogen, gebildet und eine hervorragende Partie war. Nun, das war nicht ihre Angelegenheit und Leticia Hurst hatte ihr im Grunde nichts getan. Sie konnte also gut damit leben, mit ihr auf den kommenden Gesellschaften zusammenzutreffen, auf denen sie ihr mit Höflichkeit begegnen würde…

 

~~~~~ 

 

Die Laune Fähnrichs George Wickhams war auf dem Tiefpunkt, als er nach der allmorgendlichen Truppenübung auf dem Kasernenplatz und einem Gespräch unter vier Augen mit seinem Kommandanten in die kleine Dienstwohnung zurückkehrte, die er mit seiner Frau bewohnte. Sergeant Raille hatte ihm kurz mitgeteilt, dass man es wieder einmal abgelehnt hatte, ihn zu befördern. Mit äußerster Selbstbeherrschung nahm er dies zur Kenntnis und war dankbar, dass sein Vorgesetzter ihn dann umgehend entließ. Da er erst am Spätnachmittag wieder Dienst hatte, führte ihn sein Weg direkt nach Hause. Er brauchte dringend einen Schnaps auf diese schlechte Nachricht. Was er nicht brauchte, war seine junge, ihm mittlerweile gehörig auf die Nerven gehende Frau Lydia, die seit etwa drei Wochen unter sehr wechselhaften Launen und morgendlicher Übelkeit litt. Fehlte ihm gerade noch, dass das dumme Ding jetzt krank wurde, wo ihnen die Schulden fast über den Kopf wuchsen und nur noch wenige Kaufleute aus Mitleid mit Lydia bereit waren, bei ihnen anschreiben zu lassen.

„Bist du das, Liebster?“, drang die fröhliche Stimme seiner Gattin an sein Ohr, kaum dass er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Er verdrehte kurz die Augen in Richtung Himmel, bevor er sich zu antworten zwang.

„Ja, Lydia, ich bin es!“

Er hoffte, dass er sich gleich in Ruhe einen Schluck genehmigen konnte, doch seine junge Frau machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Mit breitem Lächeln und strahlenden Augen kam sie aus dem engen Wohnzimmer gelaufen und fiel ihm um den Hals. Dann drückte sie ihm einen herzhaften Kuss auf den Mund und erklärte, kaum dass er sich von diesem stürmischen Überfall erholen konnte: „Es gibt wunderbare Neuigkeiten, Liebling.“

„So? Was denn? Gibt es etwa einen reichen Verwandten, der dich als Alleinerbin in seinem Testament bedachte und die Güte besaß, aus dem Leben zu scheiden?“, fragte er sarkastisch, während er sich mühsam aus ihrer Umarmung befreite, in die Küche ging und sich aus dem einfachen Schrank eine Flasche Scotch und ein Glas holte, um sich den ersehnten Schnaps endlich zu genehmigen. Lydia folgte ihm wie ein Hündchen, seine schlechte Laune ignorierend, und schlang erneut von hinten ihre Arme um seinen Hals, nachdem er sich am ungedeckten Tisch niedergelassen hatte.

„Ach, was du wieder für komische Ideen hast!“, tat Lydia seine böse Bemerkung ab, schmiegte ihre Wange in seine schwarzen Locken und kicherte. „Oh, George, Liebster, du solltest so bald wie möglich bei der Verwaltung eine größere Wohnung für uns beantragen.“

Wickham kippte genervt das Glas Scotch hinunter und lachte dann bitter auf.

„Glaubst du wirklich, man gibt uns eine größere Wohnung, nur weil du so charmant bist und auf diversen Abendgesellschaften meiner Vorgesetzten den meisten der Herren schöne Augen machst? Nein, dazu bedarf es schon eines dringenderen Grundes, wie zum Beispiel einer Beförderung…“

„…oder Familienzuwachs“, fiel Lydia ihrem Mann ins Wort und kicherte erneut. 

Wickham stutzte zunächst, dann erfasst er das ganze Ausmaß dessen, was seine Frau ihm soeben gesagt hatte und stöhnte auf. Er schlug sich eine Hand vor die Stirn und murmelte: „Auch das noch!“

„Was hast du denn?“, wunderte sich Lydia und runzelte die Stirn. „Wir bekommen ein Kind, das ist doch eine sehr erfreuliche Nachricht!“

„Wenn die Umstände andere wären, dann schon – ja!“, brummte er missmutig und wandte sich halb zu ihr um, sie böse anstarrend. „Aber jetzt, Lydia, gerade jetzt ist Familienzuwachs das Letzte, was wir brauchen!“

„Wie komisch du doch bist, George. Jeder andere Mann würde sich freuen, wenn seine Frau guter Hoffnung ist, aber du sitzt nur da, blickst mich grimmig an und maulst herum. Was ist nur aus dem fröhlichen, charmanten Mann geworden, den ich geheiratet habe?!“

„Lydia“, begann er ruhig. „Lydia, natürlich bin ich froh, dass du ein Kind erwartest, aber zur Zeit… nun, ich wünschte, du wärst zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt schwanger geworden. Versteh doch, Liebes, wir verfügen momentan nur über geringe finanzielle Mittel und man hat mir soeben mitgeteilt, dass ich wieder einmal bei der Beförderung übergangen worden bin. Wir beide kommen gerade mal so über die Runden, indem wir anschreiben lassen und unsere Schulden nur schleppend bezahlen, weil mein Gehalt einfach lächerlich klein ist. Sag mir, Lydia, wie sollen wir da noch ein Kind mit durchbringen?!“

„Ach, es wird schon irgendwie gehen“, tat die junge Frau seine Sorgen leichtfertig ab und strich ihm liebevoll über den Kopf. „Zur Not bitte ich einfach Papa oder eine meiner verheirateten Schwestern um Hilfe.“

„Ich fürchte tatsächlich, uns wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben“, kommentierte er dies erneut in sarkastischem Ton und schenkte sich Scotch nach. Dann nahm er nachdenklich das Glas in die Hand und hielt es gegen das Licht, das durch die inzwischen leicht verschmutzten Fensterscheiben fiel. So, das hatte Darcy nun davon, dass er alles in seiner Macht Stehende tat, um seine Beförderung zu verhindern. Bestimmt hatte er seinen Einfluss über seinen Onkel, Lord of Wayton, spielen lassen oder gar Oberst Fitzwilliam damit beauftragt, nur um ihm das Leben schwerzumachen. Dafür durfte sich Darcy in naher Zukunft finanziell daran beteiligen, sein Kind großzuziehen. Tja, Will, wer anderen eine Grube gräbt, der fällt selbst hinein. Wickham lächelte etwas. Es entbehrte nicht einer gewissen Ironie, als er sich vorstellte, dass William Darcy sich möglicherweise dazu verpflichtet fühlte, das Gleiche für sein noch ungeborenes Kind zu tun, wie seinerzeit der alte George Darcy, als er aus Freundschaft zu seinem Verwalter Daniel Wickham die Patenschaft für ihn, den kleinen George, übernahm.

„Deine Schwester Elizabeth schickt dir bestimmt ein paar der Babysachen, aus denen ihr Sohn mittlerweile rausgewachsen sein dürfte“, meinte er ein wenig besser gelaunt.

„Ja, vielleicht – aber Harriet tut das sicherlich auch“, plapperte Lydia munter und setzte sich nun ihrem Mann auf den Schoß, ihn wieder anstrahlend. „Ach, Liebster, ich bin wirklich überglücklich! Stell dir vor, heute traf ein Brief von Harriet Forster ein und sie schreibt, dass sie mir inzwischen verziehen hat. Ich muss dir sagen, dass mich das schon sehr erleichterte. Mir bedeutet die Freundschaft mit Harriet nämlich wirklich viel. Aber erst, als ich annehmen musste, sie für immer verloren zu haben, da sie sich seit unserem Durchbrennen aus Brighton nicht mehr bei mir meldete, merkte ich, wie sehr mir Harriet fehlte. Und stell dir vor, sie und ihr Mann haben eine kleine Tochter, die schon anderthalb Jahre alt ist. Oh, wir müssen die Forsters unbedingt besuchen, sobald du wieder Urlaub hast, Liebster.“

„Daraus wird vorerst nichts“, gab Wickham zurück und seine Laune sank rapide. „Nicht nur, dass man mich weiterhin auf dem Posten eines Fähnrichs belässt, werde ich dieses Jahr auch keinen Urlaub mehr bekommen.“

„Oh, das ist wirklich schade“, meinte Lydia bedauernd und schenkte ihrem Mann einen etwas mitleidigen Blick. Doch dann lächelte sie wieder strahlend und verriet: „Dr. Mason will sich umhören, ob jemand nicht eine schöne Wiege für uns hat. Ist das nicht nett von ihm?“

„Ja, ja, Liebes, sehr nett“, brummte ihr Mann und tätschelte leicht ihr Knie. „Ich weiß ja auch, wie sehr er dich ins Herz geschlossen hat. Alle hier scheinen dich sehr zu mögen – im Gegensatz zu mir…“

„Unsinn, Liebster, sie mögen uns beide gern“, versicherte Lydia ihm und küsste ihn erneut. Wickham musste innerlich einräumen, dass ihm das Vertrauen und die liebevolle Zärtlichkeit, die seine junge Frau ihm schenkte, im Moment äußerst gut taten. Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sie ihm die meiste Zeit wirklich sehr auf die Nerven ging und es ihn überaus störte, wie leichtfertig sie mit allen Männern, die ihr gefielen, flirteten. Sogar der Regimentsarzt James Mason, selbst verheiratet und Vater von zwei kleinen Söhnen, schien den Reizen der jungen Mrs. Wickham nicht abgeneigt zu sein. Georg wusste genau, wie leicht manche Männer den Kopf wegen einer hübschen Frau verloren und im Rausch der Leidenschaft nur allzu schnell vergaßen, dass sie Frau und Kinder besaßen. Er selbst war ja das beste Beispiel dafür. Nicht nur, dass er schon lange vor seiner Heirat zahllose Affären mit ledigen und verheirateten Frauen gehabt hatte, sondern er unterhielt sogar jetzt noch seine Affäre mit Sandra Young, mit der er sich, so oft es ihn nach London verschlug, heimlich traf, weil er einfach nicht von ihr los kam. Nicht einmal, nachdem er die temperamentvolle Lydia geheiratet hatte, die ihm weiß Gott alles gab, was eine Frau einem Mann nur geben konnte, um ihn glücklich zu machen. Aber auf die Dauer war ihm eine allein eben zu langweilig, zumal Sandra mit ihm im Bett Sachen anstellte, die man von einer Ehefrau nicht verlangen konnte. Aber das war schließlich etwas anderes! Er war ein Mann – und ein Mann besaß nun einmal bestimmt Bedürfnisse. Punkt! Das ging Lydia nichts an. Sie hatte bekommen, was sie wollte, einen Ehering und ihn. Immerhin hatte er der Kleinen gegenüber nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, dass er über keinerlei Besitz verfügte und nur einen geringen Sold erhielt. Damals hatte es Lydia nicht interessiert und heute interessierte es sie auch nicht! Warum auch? Zur Not konnte sie immer zu ihrer Familie zurückkehren. Selbst wenn ihre Eltern nicht mehr lebten, würde gewiss eine ihrer Schwestern seine Frau bei sich aufnehmen. Die Glückliche hatte immerhin noch Menschen, die für sie da waren, während er niemanden außer Sandra Young besaß. Seine heimliche Geliebte. Für Wickham war es ganz in Ordnung, wenn ein Mann eine Geliebte hatte. Aber er würde niemals dulden, dass Lydia das gleiche Recht für sich beanspruchte! Er sollte ihr in aller Deutlichkeit klarmachen, dass sie seine Ehefrau war und nur ihm gehörte!

„Weißt du, Lydia, mir missfällt dein gutes Verhältnis zu Dr. Mason“, begann er daher unvermittelt. 

„Aber warum denn? Er ist doch ein sehr netter Mann und tut alles, um uns zu helfen“, erwiderte sie erstaunt und sah ihren Mann mit großen Augen an. 

„So, tut er das?“

„Aber ja, und seine Frau ist so freundlich zu mir. Sie hat mir sogar einige Stücke Kuchen mitgegeben, weil sie der Meinung ist, dass ich in meinem Zustand unbedingt mehr essen müsse.“

„Wie schön, dass Mrs. Mason so gutgläubig ist“, brummte Wickham ärgerlich und schob Lydia unsanft von seinem Schoß. Dann goss er sich Scotch nach und leerte das Glas in einem Zuge herunter. Dann schmiss er es plötzlich gegen die Wand, fuhr von seinem Platz auf und starrte seine junge Frau böse an. „Entweder ist sie wirklich mit Blindheit geschlagen oder sie duldet die Affären ihres Mannes!“

„Was redest du denn da, Georg?!“, fragte Lydia verständnislos.

„Hör mir gut zu, Lydia! Du bist meine Frau! Und nur meine Frau!“, schrie er sie an.

„Natürlich bin ich deine Frau, das weiß ich selbst“, bestätigte sie ihm und starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Was hast du denn, Liebster? Ist dir nicht gut? Soll ich den Arzt rufen?!“

„Ja, ruf Mason ruhig hierher! Dann werde ich ihm schon klarmachen, dass er die Hände von dir lassen soll!“

„Bitte?!“

„Wie er dich immer ansieht und wie du ihm schöne Augen machst - einfach nur widerlich! Du bist meine Frau!“

„Aber ich mache Dr. Mason doch keine schöne Augen, George, ich liebe doch nur dich!“, versicherte sie ihm und lächelte etwas, in der Hoffnung, ihn wieder zu beschwichtigen. 

„Nun… nun, das freut mich zu hören“, sagte er und schien sich tatsächlich etwas beruhigt zu haben. „Aber, Lydia, bitte, hör auf damit, mit dem Mann zu flirten. Ich kann das nicht ausstehen, wenn meine Frau mit anderen flirtet. Am Ende kommen die Kerle noch auf dumme Gedanken und das will ich nicht. Du bist meine Frau, verstehst du, ganz allein meine Frau.“

„Ich gehöre ganz allein dir, Liebster“, versicherte sie ihm und küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund. „Ach, du bist einfach zu süß, wenn du eifersüchtig bist, George. Dabei besteht gar kein Grund zur Eifersucht, wo du doch der Einzige auf der Welt bist, der mir wichtig ist. Und ich bin so glücklich, dass ich nun ein Kind von dir erwarte. Kannst du das denn nicht verstehen?“

„Doch, Liebes, das ist sehr schön“, murmelte er nun völlig ruhig und ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl niedersinken. Dann begann er plötzlich zu weinen. „Sie haben mich tatsächlich wieder bei der Beförderung übergangen, Lydia. Wie sollen wir denn nur über die Runden kommen?“

„Das schaffen wir schon, Liebling, mach dir keine Sorgen. Vielleicht wird Papa mir etwas Geld schicken, damit ich wenigstens die ausstehenden Schulden beim Bäcker und im Krämerladen bezahlen kann. Er tut das sicher gern, wenn er erst einmal hört, dass wir ein Kind erwarten."

„Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen, Lydia?“, schluchzte Wickham und sah sie dankbar aus tränenverhangenen Augen an. Sie lächelte ihm zu und strich ihm zärtlich über die Wangen.

„Leg dich lieber noch ein paar Stunden hin, George. Ich wecke dich dann zum Mittagessen.“

„Ja, ja… danke, Liebes“, murmelte er, erhob sich etwas schwerfällig aus dem Stuhl und ging langsam in die kleine Kammer, in der ihr Ehebett stand. Sie blickte ihm nach und wünschte sich insgeheim, dass er endlich mit dem Trinken aufhören würde. Dass sie mit seinem geringen Sold nicht auskamen, lag nämlich zum größten Teil daran, dass er das meiste davon für Alkohol ausgab. Sie war Dr. Mason und seiner Frau so dankbar dafür, dass sie ihr hin und wieder etwas zu Essen zusteckten, obwohl sie selbst zwei Kinder hatten und keinesfalls reich waren. Aber was konnte sie schon machen, damit ihr Mann endlich mit dem Trinken aufhörte? Das nämlich war der eigentliche Grund, warum man ihn nicht längst wenigstens zum Sergeant befördert hatte. George konnte sogar froh sein, dass der Kommandant dieses Regiments ihn nicht längst suspendiert hatte, doch er hatte Mitleid mit der jungen Mrs. Wickham und duldete den Fähnrich nur deshalb noch hier, wie ihr unlängst Leutnant O’Neal während einer Abendgesellschaft des Majors unter vier Augen verriet. Aber damit wollte sie George nicht belasten. Vielleicht sollte sie demnächst einmal mit jemandem aus der Verwaltung sprechen, damit sie innerhalb der nächsten Wochen eine etwas größere Wohnung bekamen, in der sie ihr Kind großziehen konnten…

 


	32. Chapter 32

Es war bereits später Nachmittag, als sich die Kutsche mit Anne, Mary und Oberst Fitzwilliam dem Anwesen von Rosings Park näherte. Schon von Weitem erkannte Mary das hohe, imposante Herrenhaus, das sie überaus beeindruckte. Doch als sie dann auf das Grundstück fuhren und der Wagen durch die prächtig angelegte, große Parklandschaft rollte, war sie schier überwältigt. 

„Nun, Miss Mary, hat es Ihnen die Sprache verschlagen?“, erkundigte sich Oberst Fitzwilliam amüsiert.

„Oh… ja…“, gab sie sofort zu, ohne ihre Augen von der Parklandschaft lösen zu können. „Es ist unglaublich schön.“

„Danke“, meinte Anne lächelnd. „Der Garten ist nach französischem Vorbild angelegt. Als meine Mutter in jungen Jahren hierher kam, so erzählte sie mir, sah der Park verwildert aus. Mein Vater ließ ihr freie Hand bei der Gestaltung und sie beauftragte einen aus Frankreich geflüchteten Gärtner, nachdem er ihr einige seiner Entwürfe für mehrere Anwesen in seiner Heimat zeigte. Er hatte sie noch vor der Revolution auf Anfrage seiner adligen Kundschaft erstellt, kam aber nicht mehr dazu, sie auszuführen.“

„Dann ist in Rosings Park also ein Stück französischer Kultur erhalten worden?“

„Ja, Mary, so könnte man es sagen.“

„Aus dem alten Frankreich des vorigen Jahrhunderts“, ließ sich Oberst Fitzwilliam vernehmen. „Wenn man bedenkt, dass sich das französische Volk dann wenige Jahre später wieder einem Tyrannen beugte, der sich selbst zum Kaiser krönte, stellt man sich unwillkürlich die Frage, wozu die Revolution gut gewesen war.“

„Wir wollen jetzt nicht über Politik reden“, meinte Anne in sachlichem Ton. 

„Du hast recht, es ist müßig, wo der kleine Franzose doch längst wieder entmachtet worden ist“, gab ihr Cousin nach und wandte sich wieder Mary zu. „Der Park erscheint einem noch viel schöner, wenn man selbst darinnen umherwandert. Nach der langen Fahrt kann ich es kaum erwarten, mir ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten.“

„Oh ja, es muss wundervoll sein, durch den Park zu gehen“, stimmte Mary ihm zu und warf dann einen Blick auf Anne. „Haben Sie nicht auch Lust dazu, Miss Anne?“

„Später vielleicht. Doch zuerst möchte ich eine Kleinigkeit zu mir nehmen und ich hoffe, dass Sie mir dabei etwas Gesellschaft leisten, Mary. Ich möchte Sie nämlich mit Mrs. Jenkinson bekanntmachen.“

Gerald seufzte.

„Also schön“, brummte er dann. „Trinken wir also erst eine Tasse Tee, bevor wir im Garten spazierengehen.“

„Es freut mich, dass du damit einverstanden bist“, antwortete Anne spöttisch und lächelte Mary dann an. „Sie haben gewiss Verständnis dafür, dass ich nach einer so langen Fahrt momentan keinerlei Lust verspüre, lange Spaziergänge zu machen, nicht wahr?“

„Natürlich, Miss Anne.“

„Aber du hast sicherlich nichts dagegen, wenn Miss Mary und ich uns die Beine vertreten wollen, oder?“, erkundigte sich Gerald, der im Inneren fürchtete, dass die Ankunft in Rosings seine Cousine wieder dazu verleitete, in ihren alten Trott zu verfallen und ihre angeblich kränkelnde Natur zu pflegen. Das Zusammensein mit Mrs. Jenkinson, die Anne darin immer bestärkt hatte, tat da ihr Übriges, war die alte Kinderfrau doch von seiner Tante stets dazu angehalten worden, auf Annes Gesundheit zu achten. Er konnte sich gut daran erinnern, dass Mrs. Jenkinson jedesmal, wenn er oder William Anne auf einen Spaziergang oder Ausflug mitnehmen wollten, Einwände dagegen erhob, um die angeblich so zarte Gesundheit seiner Cousine nicht zu gefährden. Hoffentlich konnte Mary Bennet dem Einfluss Mrs. Jenkinsons entgegenwirken.

Anne lächelte Mary freundlich an und sagte: „Natürlich habe ich nichts dagegen, wenn Sie sich nach dem Tee ein wenig im Park ergehen wollen, meine Liebe.“

„Danke, das ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen, Miss Anne. Aber so gern ich es auch täte, fühle ich mich doch dazu verpflichtet, vorher meinem Cousin, Mr. Collins, einen Besuch abzustatten.“

„Natürlich, das verstehe ich gut“, versicherte ihr Anne. „Bitte, laden Sie ihn mitsamt seiner Frau doch für morgen Nachmittag zum Mittagessen ein. Ich bin gespannt zu hören, was sich hier alles während meiner Abwesenheit zugetragen hat.“

„Und wenn Sie erlauben, Miss Mary, dann begleite ich Sie zu den Collins“, bot Gerald sich sofort an. „Schließlich kennen Sie sich hier nicht aus und können daher nicht wissen, wie man von hier aus zu ihnen gelangt. Aber es ist nicht sehr weit.“

Mary nickte ihm dankbar zu und dann fuhr die Kutsche auch schon in den großen Hof des Anwesens und hielt vor dem Eingang des Herrenhauses, wo Mrs. Jenkinson und mehrere Diener sie bereits erwarteten. Oberst Fitzwilliam stieg als Erster aus und half dann Anne und Mary galant aus dem Wagen. Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung zwischen Miss de Bourgh und Mrs. Jenkinson ging man hinein, um im kleinen Salon Tee und etwas Gebäck einzunehmen, während man es der übrigen Dienerschaft überließ, das Gepäck der Herrschaften auf die jeweiligen Zimmer zu bringen. 

„War Ihre Reise angenehm, Miss Anne?“, erkundigte sich die alte Gouvernante besorgt, nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten.

„Ja, Mrs. Jenkinson, denn meinem Cousin gefiel es, uns während der Fahrt mit Anekdoten aus seinem Leben zu unterhalten“, antwortete die Angesprochene. „Übrigens, diese junge Dame hier ist Miss Mary Bennet, meine neue Freundin und die Schwägerin meines Cousins William Darcy.“

„Sehr erfreut, Miss Bennet“, sagte Mrs. Jenkinson und nickte ihr freundlich zu, obwohl in ihrer Miene deutlich ein Ausdruck des Erstaunens lag. 

„Miss Mary, dies hier ist Mrs. Jenkinson, meine langjährige Gouvernante und Gesellschafterin”, fuhr Anne mit der Vorstellung fort. 

„Es freut mich sehr, Mrs. Jenkinson“, sagte nun auch Mary und schenkte der älteren Frau ein schüchternes Lächeln. 

„Miss Mary wird – so hoffe ich jedenfalls – eine längere Zeit hier im Hause verweilen“, erklärte Anne jetzt ihrer immer noch verwundert dreinblickenden Gesellschafterin. „Haben Sie für meine Freundin denn auch ein schönes Zimmer unweit meines Gemachs einrichten lassen, Mrs. Jenkinson?“

„Ja, Miss Anne, so wie Sie es wünschten“, erwiderte die Angesprochene. „Darf ich fragen, wie Ihnen der Aufenthalt auf Pemberley bekommen ist?“

„Aber, Mrs. Jenkinson“, mischte sich da Gerald in heiterem Ton ein. „Sehen Sie denn nicht, wie gut es meiner Cousine tat? Sie hat frische, rosige Wangen bekommen und einen gesunden Appetit entwickelt, was sich gewiss auf die vielen Spaziergänge in freier Natur zurückführen lässt.“

„Viele Spaziergänge in freier Natur?“, fragte die alte Gouvernante fassungslos.

„Ja“, gab Gerald zurück, der es sichtlich genoss, Mrs. Jenkinson zu erschüttern. „Meine Cousine hielt sich viel an der frischen Luft auf und darüber hinaus hat sie auch noch tanzen gelernt und uns alle damit überrascht, als sie auf dem Erntedankfest in Pemberley mit dem Hausherrn den Ball eröffnete.“

„Oh…?!“, war alles, was Annes Gesellschafterin dazu über die Lippen kam, während sie ihre bisherige Schutzbefohlene mit großen Augen anstarrte. 

„Es hat mir nicht geschadet, ganz im Gegenteil“, versicherte Anne ihr rasch und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf den Unterarm ihrer alten Kinderfrau, die bestürzt neben ihr saß. „Ich fühle mich so gut wie noch nie in meinem Leben.“

„Nun…“, Mrs. Jenkinson rang sichtlich nach Fassung. „Nun, Miss Anne, wenn es sich so verhält… dann freut es mich natürlich, aber… nun, es ist wirklich erstaunlich, nicht wahr?“

„Das ist es, meine Liebe, und die Besserung meiner Gesundheit kam auch nicht von heute auf morgen, sondern immer ein bisschen mehr“, erklärte Anne in sanftem Ton. „Miss Mary ging jeden Tag ein wenig mit mir spazieren und ich merkte rasch, wie gut es mir tat. Offenbar bin ich doch etwas kräftiger geworden.“

„So? Nun ja… das könnte wirklich sein“, meinte Mrs. Jenkinson und schien sich etwas zu beruhigen. Sie brachte sogar ein kleines Lächeln zustande, als sie fortfuhr: „Wenn es sich so verhält, nun ja, dann freut es mich wirklich überaus für Sie, Miss Anne.“

Die junge Herrin von Rosings erwiderte das Lächeln ihrer Gesellschafterin, bevor sie ihr Antlitz wieder Oberst Fitzwilliam zuwandte und ihm kurz einen wütenden Blick schenkte. Er reagierte darauf wie gewohnt mit einem breiten Grinsen, leerte seine Tasse rasch aus und erhob sich dann.

„Nun, es scheint, dass Mrs. Jenkinson und du noch allerhand miteinander zu bereden habt, Anne. Wenn du erlaubst, werde ich daher Miss Mary zu den Collins begleiten.“

„Ja, das ist wahrhaft eine gute Idee, Gerald!“

Der Offizier drehte sich leicht zu Mary herum und fragte freundlich: „Sind Sie schon so weit, Miss Mary?“

Die Angesprochene legte ihre Tasse auf das nebenstehende Tischchen und nickte. Als sie sich erhob, verabschiedete sie sich noch einmal von Anne und Mrs. Jenkinson, bevor sie den dargebotenen Arm Oberst Fitzwilliams ergriff und mit ihm das Zimmer verließ. Anne starrte ihnen nach, ein wenig ärgerlich auf ihren Cousin, der mal wieder bewiesen hatte, wie wenig Taktgefühl er besaß…

 

~~~~~ 

 

Mary genoss den kurzen Spaziergang durch den breit angelegten Weg, der vom Herrenhaus direkt zum Pfarrhaus von Mr. Collins führte. Am Rande blühten Rosen-, Lavendel- und Oleanderbüsche und sie erkannte, während sie gemächlich mit Oberst Fitzwilliam dahinschlenderte und sich bewundernd überall umsah, dass im mittleren Teil des Parks sogar Orangenbäume wuchsen. Lady Catherine de Bourgh musste eine Frau gewesen sein, die es liebte, sich mit Luxus zu umgeben, wozu exotische Pflanzen und Bäume eindeutig zählten. Es passte auch durchaus zu dem Charakter dieser hochwohlgeborenen Dame, deren Stolz es nicht dulden mochte, dass die Tochter eines Mannes, der nicht einmal von Adel war, ihren wohlhabenden Neffen heiratete. Zum Glück war Miss Anne nicht von derart hochmütiger Wesensart. Eigentlich ein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, wer ihre Mutter war. Aber sie wollte nicht leichtfertig über die verstorbene Lady de Bourgh urteilen, schließlich kannte sie sie nicht und wer wusste schon, was wirklich in ihr vorgegangen war, als sie Lizzy seinerzeit aufsuchte und ihr deutlich zu verstehen gab, dass sie nicht gut genug für ihren Neffen war. Wenn man bedachte, dass Mr. Darcy eigentlich Miss Anne heiraten sollte, konnte man gut nachvollziehen, weswegen die stolze Dame alles getan hatte, um zu verhindern, dass ihr Neffe eine andere heiratete.

„Vermutlich hätte sie sich auch gegen eine Hochzeit mit Caroline Bingley gesträubt“, war der letzte Gedanke, der Mary durch den Kopf fuhr, als sie auch schon durch die kleine Pforte gingen und das Pfarrhaus nur noch wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt lag. Sie spürte unwillkürlich, dass ihr Herz auf einmal einen Sprung machte und dann schneller schlug. Gleich war also der Augenblick gekommen, in dem sie _ihn_   wiedersah – _ihn_ , William Collins, der jetzt mit Charlotte Lucas verheiratet war. Sie schluckte und zwang sich dann, ruhig zu atmen. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen!

„Ich habe meinen Cousin und seine Frau schon lange nicht mehr gesehen“, sagte sie nervös und warf Oberst Fitzwilliam einen Blick zu. „Daher frage ich mich, ob sie sich wohl sehr verändert haben…“

„Oh, ich glaube nicht“, gab der Offizier zurück. „Als ich die beiden vor ein paar Monaten das letzte Mal sah, schienen sie mir wie immer zu sein. Bestimmt freuen sie sich über Ihren Besuch, Miss Mary.“

„Das hoffe ich sehr“, murmelte sie, während sie weiter an seinem Arm eingehängt voranschritt, bis sie endlich vor der Tür des Pfarrhauses standen und Oberst Fitzwilliam deutlich vernehmbar gegen die Tür klopfte. Sofort kam eine Bedienstete herbei, um ihnen zu öffnen, erkannte den Neffen der verstorbenen Lady de Bourgh, und bat sie herein.

„Moment bitte, ich melde Sie nur rasch Mrs. Collins“, sagte die Bedienstete und eilte schon davon.

„Anscheinend ist Mr. Collins nicht zu Hause“, stellte der Offizier sachlich fest. Er ahnte nicht im Mindesten, dass Mary innerlich ein großer Stein vom Herzen fiel. Die Begegnung mit ihrem Cousin, für den sie leider immer noch zu viel empfand, obwohl sie sich heftig dagegen wehrte, fürchtete sie sehr. Doch ihr war klar, dass sie einer Begegnung mit ihm auf die Dauer nicht würde ausweichen können. Immerhin blieb ihr dies vorerst erspart.

Die Bedienstete kam wieder zu ihnen und richtete aus: „Mrs. Collins lässt bitten.“

Dann ging sie ihnen voran in einen Raum, der sich als Wohnzimmer herausstellte. Während Charlotte auf ihrem Stuhl sitzenblieb und sie freundlich anlächelte, erhob sich ein großer, schlanker, dunkelhaariger Mann sofort bei ihrem Eintritt.

„Herzlich willkommen, Oberst Fitzwilliam… Mary“, begrüßte die Herrin des Hauses sie herzlich. „Ich muss um Entschuldigung bitten, dass ich mich nicht erhebe, aber es fällt mir mittlerweile etwas schwer. Bitte, nehmen Sie Platz, Oberst Fitzwilliam, und du bitte auch, meine liebe Mary.“

Die beiden Neuankömmlinge folgten dieser Aufforderung, während Charlotte ihrer Bediensteten auftrug, noch zwei Gedecke für die Gäste zu bringen. Dann wandte sie sich erneut Mary zu, die in der Zwischenzeit den ihr unbekannten, jungen Mann immer wieder musterte, der ihr gegenüber saß und inzwischen auch wieder Platz genommen hatte. 

„Darf ich vorstellen, Mary: Das hier ist Dr. Robert Fuller, der Arzt von Hunsfort“, erklärte sie und die junge Miss Bennet schenkte dem Fremden nun ein schüchternes Lächeln. Dieser erwiderte es, während Charlotte an den Arzt gewandt fortfuhr: „Dr. Fuller, dies hier ist Mary Bennet, eine der Schwestern von Mr. Darcy und gleichzeitig die Cousine meines Mannes.“

„Es freut mich sehr, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Miss Bennet“, sagte der Arzt und neigte leicht seinen Kopf zur Begrüßung. 

„Die Freude liegt ganz auf meiner Seite“, behauptete Mary und errötete etwas. Sie musste zugeben, dass dieser junge Mann recht gut aussah und sympathisch auf sie wirkte. Bestimmt war er hier, weil er Charlotte untersucht hatte. Als ihr dieser Gedanke kam, machte sich sofort Sorge um die einstige Nachbarin in ihr breit und sie erkundigte sich an Charlotte gewandt: „Ich hoffe, mit dir ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Alles bestens!“, beruhigte sie die Hausherrin. „Jedenfalls ist Dr. Fuller der Meinung, dass mein Kind wohl eines der kräftigsten in Hunsfort sein wird, wenn es nächstes Jahr zur Welt kommt.“

„Das freut mich sehr für Sie, Mrs. Collins“, versicherte ihr Oberst Fitzwilliam. „Wann ist es denn so weit?“

„Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach wird es in der ersten Januarwoche das Licht der Welt erblicken“, erzählte Charlotte. „Meine Schwester Maria kommt gleich nach Weihnachten zu uns, um mir dann etwas im Haushalt zur Hand zu gehen. Sie wollte eigentlich bereits im November kommen, aber ich finde, dass das unnötig ist.“

„Aber warum denn?“, wunderte sich Mary. „Sie könnte dir sicherlich einige Dinge abnehmen.“

„Das ist wirklich nicht nötig“, antwortete Charlotte. „Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, meinen Haushalt selbst zu regeln, denn meine Dienstboten sind zuverlässig und flink. Außerdem wird es ohnehin etwas eng im Hause sein, da ein Zimmer bereits für das Kind hergerichtet ist und die Hebamme schließlich auch irgendwo schlafen muss.“

„Und was sagt Ihr Herr Gemahl dazu?“, wollte Oberst Fitzwilliam wissen.

„Er verlässt sich ganz auf mich, wie gewohnt“, erwiderte Charlotte mit breitem Lächeln. In diesem Moment brachte die Bedienstete die zwei Gedecke für die Gäste und die Hausherrin ließ es sich nicht nehmen, selbst die Tassen für die Neuankömmlinge mit Tee zu füllen und ihnen jeweils ein Stück des frisch gebackenen Apfelkuchens auf den Teller aufzuladen. 

„Wo ist Mr. Collins eigentlich?“, fragte Mary interessiert.

„Ach, er ist vor etwa einer Stunde aufgebrochen, um persönlich einige Pächterfamilien zu besuchen und sich zu erkundigen, wie es ihnen geht“, erklärte Charlotte. „Sicherlich kommt er vor dem Abendessen nicht zurück. – Wie war die Reise, Mary, und wann seid ihr hier angekommen?“

„Die Fahrt verlief recht angenehm, trotz der Hitze, aber wir haben zweimal Pause gemacht und uns ein wenig die Beine vertreten“, berichtete die junge Frau. „Angekommen sind wir etwa vor einer Stunde.“

„Dann habt ihr meinen Mann knapp verpasst, denn er fährt direkt an Rosings Park vorbei, wenn er mit dem Wagen unterwegs ist.“

„Nun, Mr. Collins wird darüber gewiss enttäuscht sein, wenn er hört, dass er nicht bei unserer Ankunft zugegen war“, meinte Oberst Fitzwilliam, wobei Mary und auch Charlotte nicht entging, dass dieser Bemerkung eine leichte Ironie beigemischt war. Die Pfarrersfrau ging lächelnd darüber hinweg und bot Dr. Fuller noch ein Stück Apfelkuchen an, während Mary sich darüber wunderte, dass ein Gentleman wie ihr Begleiter sich anscheinend über einen Geistlichen wie ihren Cousin lustig machte. Sie wusste zwar, dass Mr. Collins die Neigung besaß, Menschen durch seine übertriebenen Schmeicheleien auf die Nerven zu gehen, aber deshalb war er doch immer noch eine Respektsperson.

Ihr Gedankengang wurde durch Dr. Fuller unterbrochen, der sich nun direkt an sie wandte und fragte: „Wie geht es Miss Anne? Hat sie die Reise gut überstanden oder sollte ich noch einmal kurz nach ihr sehen, bevor ich wieder nach Hunsfort fahre?“

„Miss Anne geht es gut, sie ist nur etwas müde von der langen Fahrt“, gab Mary zurück.

„Ja, Dr. Fuller, meiner Cousine hat der Aufenthalt auf Pemberley überaus gut getan“, bekräftigte Oberst Fitzwilliam und nickte. „Sie hat rosige Wangen, leuchtende Augen und mindestens fünf Pfund zugenommen. Unsere liebe Miss Mary konnte sie nämlich immer dazu bewegen, jeden Tag spazierenzugehen. Mittlerweile findet meine Cousine daran großen Gefallen, so dass ich davon ausgehe, sie wird auch weiterhin täglich immer mit Miss Mary an der frischen Luft sein.“

„Das haben Sie wirklich gut gemacht, Miss Bennet“, lobte der Arzt. „Ich war auch der Meinung, dass dies Miss de Bourgh sehr gut tun würde, obwohl mein Onkel dies nicht einsehen wollte. Umso mehr freut es mich, dass die junge Dame jetzt Freude an der Bewegung gefunden hat. Ich hoffe, Sie bleiben eine längere Zeit hier, Miss Bennet?“

„Nun ja, das hatte ich tatsächlich vor“, erwiderte sie, während das Rot ihrer Wangen sich vertiefte. „Das heißt, wenn meine Eltern es mir erlauben.“

„Es würde mich sehr freuen, Miss Bennet“, behauptete Dr. Fuller, nahm noch einen Schluck Tee aus seiner Tasse und wandte sich dann Charlotte zu. „Vielen Dank für die Einladung, Mrs. Collins. Ihr Kuchen schmeckt wirklich phantastisch. Bitte grüßen Sie recht herzlich Ihren Mann von mir. Aber jetzt muss ich wieder los, meine Patienten warten. Bis zum nächsten Mal, Mrs. Collins.“

„Auf Wiedersehen, Dr. Fuller.“

Der junge Mann erhob sich, verneigte sich etwas vor jedem, ergriff dann seine Tasche, die auf einem Hocker neben dem Fenster stand und schickte sich an zu gehen. Jedoch drehte er sich an der Türschwelle noch einmal um und fragte: „Bitte, Miss Bennet, wären Sie wohl so freundlich, Miss de Bourgh auszurichten, dass ich sie morgen Nachmittag so gegen drei zwecks Visite aufzusuchen gedenke?“

„Natürlich, Dr. Fuller“, versprach Mary. 

„Danke, sehr freundlich von Ihnen. Also bis dann“, gab er liebenswürdig zurück, schenkte ihr noch einmal ein breites Lächeln und verschwand dann aus dem Raum. Oberst Fitzwilliam hatte dies alles mit höchst amüsantem Gesichtsausdruck beobachtet und drehte sich nun wieder der Hausherrin zu.

„Können Sie mir verraten, Mrs. Collins, warum der junge Herr Doktor Miss Mary und nicht mich darum bat, meiner Cousine seinen morgigen Besuch anzukündigen?“

„Das entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis, Oberst Fitzwilliam“, gab Charlotte heiter zurück. „Ich kann nur vermuten, dass er annimmt, Miss Anne höre diese Nachricht lieber von einer guten Freundin.“

„Ach ja?“, tat der Offizier erstaunt und hob die Augenbrauen. „Nun, ich denke, es gibt dafür noch einen anderen Grund…“

Er sah nun wieder Mary an und lächelte breit, bevor er meinte: „Ich glaube, meine Liebe, der junge Mann ist sehr beeindruckt von Ihnen.“

„Aber nicht doch, Oberst Fitzwilliam!“, protestierte Mary und das Rot ihrer Wangen breitete sich über ihr ganzes Gesicht aus. „Dafür gibt es keinen Grund. Mrs. Collins Annahme scheint mir viel eher zuzutreffen.“

„Gut, gut, wenn Sie das sagen, ist Ihr Eindruck wohl der richtige“, gab er sich geschlagen und hob in spielerischer Weise die Handflächen gegenüber den Damen. „Frauen haben in solchen Fällen immer die richtige Intuition und wir Männer tun gut daran, auf sie zu hören.“

Charlotte lachte ein wenig und bot dem Offizier noch eine Tasse Tee an.

„Sie sind heute aber ausgesprochen gut gelaunt, Oberst Fitzwilliam“, ergriff sie wieder das Wort. 

„Aber ich bin doch meistens guter Stimmung, Mrs. Collins.“

„Ja, das ist wahr. Bitte, erzählen Sie mir, wie es meiner Freundin Elizabeth und ihrer Familie geht. Ist der kleine Nathaniel wieder gewachsen?“

Während der Offizier nun von der Familie Darcy berichtete und Charlotte ihm interessiert lauschte, fragte Mary sich innerlich, wie Oberst Fitzwilliam nur auf den Gedanken kam, dass ein gebildeter, gut aussehender Mann wie Dr. Robert Fuller von ihr beeindruckt sein könnte. Sicherlich schwärmte die weibliche Damenwelt von Hunsfort von dem jungen Mann, unter denen sich gewiss sehr schöne Frauen befanden, und bestimmt war er schon längst verheiratet. Es hatte also nichts zu bedeuten, dass Dr. Fuller sie vorhin lobte, freundlich anlächelte und seiner Hoffnung Ausdruck gab, dass sie eine Weile hier blieb. Als guter Arzt hatte er schließlich das Wohl von Miss Anne im Auge und würde alles begrüßen, was seiner Patientin half, gesund zu werden und zu bleiben und dazu gehörte sicherlich, dass sie ihre Freundin weiterhin dazu ermutigte, sich an der frischen Luft zu bewegen…

 

~~~~~ 

 

Während Dr. Fuller mit seinem Wagen Richtung Hunsfort fuhr, musste er immerfort an Mary Bennet denken, die ihm bereits beim Eintritt in das Wohnzimmer der Familie Collins überaus hübsch erschien. Erfreulicherweise war sie nicht so aufgetakelt wie viele der jungen Damen aus der gehobenen Gesellschaft, denen er sonst begegnete, und dazu schien sie noch von überaus angenehmer, bescheidener Wesensart zu sein. Ihr hellgrünes Kleid war einfach geschnitten und harmonierte sehr schön mit ihren großen, grünen Augen. Sie schien ihm ein junges Mädchen zu sein, das sich sehr gerne in der Natur bewegte. Offensichtlich war sie eine Freundin Miss de Bourgh, was er selbst für überaus begrüßenswert hielt, zumal Mary die junge Herrin von Rosings dazu gebracht hatte, regelmäßig mit ihr spazierenzugehen. Nun, er würde sich morgen Nachmittag selbst davon überzeugen, in welcher Verfassung sich Miss Anne befand. Auf das Urteil Oberst Fitzwilliams konnte und wollte er sich in dieser Hinsicht nicht einfach verlassen. Und außerdem sah er bei dieser Gelegenheit bestimmt Miss Mary wieder…

 

 


End file.
